


Proszpekt

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Denial, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insecurity, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, Lack of Communication, Lies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Pansexual Character, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Grand Prix Final, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Training, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Winter Olympics
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 124,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Katsuki Yuri a Grand Prix döntőn szerzett ezüstérme és egyéb elért sikerei után már a következő versenyszezonra készül Oroszországban, ám egy véletlenül kihallgatott beszélgetés miatt meging a Viktorba vetett bizalma. Saját, belső démonain kívül kényes, ki nem mondott kérdések és sérelmek, szőnyeg alá söpört problémák nehezítik számára a felkészülést élete legfontosabb versenyére, ráadásul a média áskálódásai, a nemzetközi sportvilágban zajló események és a japán szurkolók elvárásai is csak fokozzák terheit. Ám mindeközben rá kell döbbennie, nem ő az egyetlen, aki terheket cipel - ahogy arra is, hogy nem lehet minden problémát folyton a szőnyeg alá söpörni.





	1. Igazság

**Author's Note:**

> _Azok kedvéért, akik nem ismernek még:_  
>  Üdv, Rami vagyok, klisékkel teli fanficeket írok, és [ITT](https://twitter.com/ramixmtbttn) vagyok az Internet bugyraiban megtalálható. Szabad nyugodtan kommentelni és kérdezni, nem harapok.
> 
>  _Azok kedvéért, akik már ismernek:_  
>  Emlékezhettek rá, hogy az újévi fogadalmaim között szerepelt egy Yuri! fic megírása. Nos, már október van, szóval ideje belevágni. :)
> 
>  ~~Nem lesz egy hosszú történet~~ Mégiscsak jó hosszú lesz (ezzel a ficivel kúrálom az írói válságomat), a fejezetek ~~viszonylag~~ borzasztóan rövidek, már csak azért is, mert nagyon-nagyon régen írtam utoljára a vkei fandomon kívül, a legutolsó animés ficem idején pedig még kislány voltam. Kicsit tartok is tőle, hogy OOC-k lesznek a karakterek a "gyakorlatlanságom" miatt.
> 
> Az események fonalát a 2016/2017-es korcsolyázószezon végén vesszük fel. Tudom, hogy a konszenzus alapján elvileg nem ez az a szezon, amiben a sorozat játszódik, de nézzétek el nekem: a történet egyik alappillérét a phjongcshangi Téli Olimpia fogja adni.
> 
> Bár rengeteget kutattam és kutatok a témában, ~~nem igazán vagyok szakértő a műkorcsolyában~~ (mára profi ISU pontozóbíró vált belőlem), nem követtem soha a sportot, ezért bizonyára elő forgnak fordulni bakik a történetben. Ezekért elnézést kérek mindenkitől, remélem, nem lesznek túl zavaróak. ^^
> 
> Az orosz neveket a magyar átírásnak megfelelően használom a történetben, ennek két oka van: egyrészt logikusabbnak és a nevek valódi kiejtéséhez közelebbinek tartom, mint az angolos átírást, másrészt így könnyebben kerülhető el, hogy a két Yuriból keveredés legyen. Ugyanakkor, ha ez többeknek zavaró/idegesítő, akkor szívesen módosítok rajta, csak annyit kérek, még most, és ne 5-6 fejezet után szóljatok. ;)
> 
> A szövegben dőlt betűvel jelöltem, ahol a szereplők oroszul, illetve japánul beszélnek, a nem dőlt betűs párbeszédek angolul hangzanak el.
> 
> A magyar még mindig nem az anyanyelvem, a bétám még mindig változatlan.

\- _Nem akartad, hogy nyerjen, igaz?_ \- Jakov hanga hiába halk, visszhangot ver az üres táncteremben.

\- _Kicsoda?_ \- kérdezi Viktor. Tudom, hogy nem szép dolog hallgatózni, de a hangját hallva valamiért képtelen vagyok mozdulni. Egyikük sem veszi észre, hogy ott állok a folyosón, a falnak támaszkodva a nyitott ajtó mellett. Bár talán ha észre is vennék, nem zavarná őket, hiszen alig néhány hete tanulom még csak az orosz nyelvet, így bizonyára azt hinnék, nem értem, mit beszélnek. Valóban nem is ismerek fel minden szót, ami elhangzik, ám a lényeget kihallom a mondanivalójukból, nyilván az orosz nyelvű jégkorcsolya közvetítéseknek köszönhetően, amiket gyerekkoromban a műholdas tévén, felnőve az interneten néztem.

\- _Hát Yuri. A_ japán _Yuri. Mégis ki más?_ \- Most már nem csak mozdulni vagyok képtelen: a döbbenettől még levegőt venni is elfelejtek. Viktor…

Viktor - éppen Viktor?! - ne akarta volna, hogy megnyerjem a Grand Prix-t? De… _miért?_

Vagy... talán csak én értettem félre, amit mondtak, a kezdőnél is kezdőbb nyelvtudásom miatt?

\- _Mindig csak magadra gondoltál, Viktor_ \- folytatja Jakov szenvtelenül. - _Szóval ne játszd itt a hülyét!_

\- _Nem játszom_ \- feleli Viktor. - _És nem is tagadom. Tényleg nem akartam, hogy nyerjen._

Úgy érzem, fordul velem egyet a világ. El kell tűnnöm innen. Levegőre van szükségem, mégpedig most azonnal - rohanni kezdek a folyosón, mint az eszelős, és csak rohanok és rohanok, ki az épületből, végig a szentpétervári utcákon, céltalanul, amíg csak a lábam bírja, hogy végül az éjszaka közepén, amikor ráébredek, fogalmam sincs, hol vagyok, egy taxi vigyen vissza a szállásomra.

 

\- _Hülye, hülye gyűrű!_ \- Le akarom venni az ujjamról, de hiába rángatom már percek óta, úgy tűnik, rászorult. Mégiscsak egy nagyobbat kellett volna vennem, de az üzletben úgy éreztem, ez a jó méret. Talán a hideg miatt kisebb volt az ujjam körfogata a normálisnál. Azt mondják, melegben a dolgok kitágulnak, a hidegben pedig összehúzódnak, biztos igaz ez az emberi testrészekre is, ugye?

\- Csak nem le akarod venni? - szólal meg Viktor mögöttem. Észre sem vettem, mikor lépett be az öltözőbe, annyira lefoglalt, hogy megszabadítsam magam a nyavalyás aranygyűrűtől. - Miért? - Nem akarok ránézni, mégis bekúszik elém az értetlenkedő arca. Közel van hozzám, túlságosan közel. Mindig zavarba hoz azzal, hogy nem törődik más intim szférájával.

\- Izé… - Szeretném jól a képébe mondani, miért, de zavarba jövök a pillantásától. - Zavar. Edzés közben - nyögöm végül. Az arcom olyan forró, hogy szinte lángol, nyilvánvalóan elpirultam már megint.

\- Zavar? - pislog rám azzal a bamba képpel, amivel bizonyára azt hiszi, sikerül megtévesztenie. Pedig tudom, hogy hiába játssza a hülyét, Viktor nem az, és pontosan tudja most is, hogy hazudok. - A Grand Prix döntőn is rajtad volt, akkor nem zavart?

\- Nem, azt hiszem, akkor túlságosan is fel voltam tüzelve ahhoz, hogy észrevegyem - fordulok el tőle.

\- Akkor lehet, az a baj, hogy nem oda fókuszálod a figyelmedet, ahová kellene - mondja a tőle telhető legnagyobb kedvességgel. - Nem érzed úgy, mintha szétszórt lennél mostanában?

\- Miért, szerinted az vagyok? - kérdezek vissza, miközben a pillantását kerülve elkezdek a táskámban turkálni.

\- Néha - mondja. A hangjából hallom, hogy mosolyog. - Bár sokkal összeszedettebb vagy, mint egy évvel ezelőtt, amikor edzeni kezdtelek.

 _Egy év._ A szemem akaratlanul téved a falra függesztett naptárra. Azon cirill betűkkel szerepel a hónap neve, de azért el tudom olvasni: április. Tényleg ennyi idő telt volna már el azóta, hogy Viktor megjelent az életemben? Az elmúlt hónapok olyan gyorsan szaladtak el, mint egy álom - mintha minden egyetlen éjszaka alatt történt volna. És ennek az egy évnek a legnagyobb része valóban álomszerű volt, mert hiába izzadtam vért és köptem ki a tüdőmet szinte folyamatosan a kemény edzéstől, és roppantam majdnem össze a nyomástól, a tudat, hogy Viktor az edzőm mindenért kárpótolt.

Mostanáig.

\- Hihetetlen, mennyire szalad az idő - nyögöm esetlenül, mire átkarolja a vállamat, és bolondos kis vigyorral az arcán magához húz.

\- Jó társaságban gyorsan telik, azt mondják.

Akkor mostantól valószínűleg csigalassúsággal fog haladni.

 

Ma nem találom a helyem a jégen. Folyton esek-kelek, ami mondjuk egyébként is jellemző rám, ám most olyan ugrásokat rontok el, amiket egy amatőr is könnyedén képes kivitelezni. Jakov láthatóan remeg az idegtől, összeszorított fogakkal nézi a szerencsétlenkedésemet, miközben Viktortól csak néhány lapos oldalpillantásra futja - ő inkább a saját ugrásaival van most elfoglalva.

\- Mi van veled, Malacka? - Jurij hangja olyan hirtelen zavar meg, hogy fenékre ülök ijedtemben. Dühösen siklik oda hozzám a jégen, és kiabálva, félig angolul, félig oroszul gúnyol ki, de nem is igazán figyelek oda rá, amin persze csak még jobban felkapja a vizet, megragadja a karomat, és még tőle is hihetetlen erővel ráncigál ki az előtérbe. Ott aztán elenged, mire én megint a földre esek, a korcsolyám pengéi két hosszú, mély csíkot vágnak a parkettába. Hogy én ezért mit fogok kapni! - Komolyan, mi a szar van veled?

\- Semmi - motyogom Jurij pillantását kerülve, mire indulatosan a hajamba markol, és felránt a földről, nekilök a falnak, és az arcomba mászik.

Erre a kölyökre ráférne egy indulatkezelési terápia.

\- Ne szórakozz velem! Ennyire szétesve utoljára a tavalyi Grand Prix döntőn láttalak. Mi a franc történt veled?

Nem mindig értem Jurijt. Sőt, a legtöbbször fogalmam sincs, mi jár a fejében, hogy tulajdonképpen gyűlöl engem, vagy a barátjának tart, hogy a törődése nekem szól, az embernek, vagy a műkorcsolyázónak, aki a jégen az ellenfele.

\- Miért érdekel?

Zavarba jön. Látom az arcán, abból, ahogy egy pillanatra oldalra néz, és abból, hogy az orcáin enyhe pír jelenik meg.

\- Csak mert… baszd meg, annyira dekoncentrált vagy, hogy én sem tudok jól teljesíteni. Elvonod vele a figyelmemet.

\- Ne haragudj - mondom, és finoman megpróbálom eltolni magamtól, ám ő, úgy tűnik, a parkettába fúrta a korcsolyája pengéjének hegyét. Hiába, Jurij nem az a fajta ember, akit könnyen le lehetne rázni. Olyan, mint egy macska: az emberbe mélyeszti a karmait, és nem engedi el, amíg ő nem akarja. - Engedj el, légy szíves!

\- Hogy aztán tovább folytathasd a bénázást, Malacka?

\- Nem - rázom meg finoman a fejem. - Ma már semmi értelme sem lenne visszamennem a jégre. Inkább hazamegyek pihenni. Úgy legalább téged sem zavarlak a gyakorlásban.

Csodálkozó arccal enged el végre.

\- Yuri, mi történt?

\- Semmi, tényleg, csak rossz napom van - mondom, de nem hisz nekem. Hiába, sohasem tudtam hazudni.

\- Figyelj, most nem eshetsz szét - mondja halkan, nagyon komolyan, és ezúttal aggódást látok a tekintetében tükröződni.

\- Ne aggódj, valószínűleg csak fáradt vagyok - erőltetek magamra egy mosolyt. - Nagyon megerőltettem magam az előző szezon alatt, és azt hiszem, most kezd kijönni rajtam. Te is tudod, hogy nem sokat pihentem, mielőtt Oroszországba jöttem edzeni.

\- Én sem pihentem sokat, mégsem vagyok szétzuhanva. - A hangja nem vádló, inkább csak tárgyilagos.

\- De sokkal fiatalabb is vagy nálam - nyögöm be az első dolgot, ami az eszembe jut, ő pedig, bár láthatóan nem elégedett a válaszommal, annyiban hagyja a dolgot.

\- Hát jó, akkor menj, és pihenj. Próbáld meg összeszedni magad, a nyakunkon a következő szezon, Malacka!

\- Jurij, április van… - Még hogy a nyakunkon?!

\- Pontosan, Malacka, _már_ április!

 

Valóban visszamegyek a szállásomra, és beállok a zuhany alá. Vagy fél órán át áztatom magam, közben az jár az eszemben, milyen kár, hogy errefelé nincsenek onszenek. Ölni tudnék egy rendes, relaxáló fürdőért a friss levegőn.

\- Yuri! Hol vagy? - Viktor hangjára ocsúdom fel a vízsugár alatt. Már nyúlnék a törölközőért, de hiába, olyan hirtelen terem mellettem a zuhanykabinban, mintha képes lenne teleportálni. Mégis mikor volt ideje levenni a ruháit, amikor alig néhány másodperccel ezelőtt lépett be a lakás ajtaján? - Meglógtál az edzésről - mondja vigyorogva. Közel van hozzám, túlságosan közel, már megint. És már megint pucérak vagyunk. - Miért?

\- Fá… fá… fáradt vagyok - habogom, majd gyorsan elzárom a vizet, és megpróbálok megszökni előle, ám megragadja a felkaromat. Nem szorítja meg erősen, de elég határozottan tartja ahhoz, hogy ne mozduljak.

\- Valami baj van? - A vigyor eltűnt a képéről, és most komoly aggódással a szemében tanulmányozza az arcomat. Én pedig egészen zavarba jövök ettől a pillantástól, ha már maga a szituáció nem lett volna amúgy is zavarba ejtő.

\- Nincs, de… nem lett volna értelme maradnom. Te is láthattad, hogy ma nagyon nem ment a korcsolyázás - motyogom. Könyörgöm, engedjen már el, hadd öltözhessek fel és léphessek le innen!

\- Igen, észrevettem - mondta. - De ha a következő Grand Prix-n a riválisomként akarsz kiállni ellenem, akkor…

\- Viktor, fáradt vagyok! - folytom bele a szót. - Kérlek, hadd feküdjek le, és hadd aludjam ki magam! Majd holnap megbeszéljük.

Magam is meglepődöm azon, hogy nem erőlteti tovább a dolgot. Pedig nem jellemző rá, hogy észrevegye, mikor van mások terhére.

\- Jól van - bólint komoran, és a kezembe adja a puha fürdőlepedőt. - Törölközz meg, nehogy megfázz! Holnap találkozunk a jégen. - Azzal fogja magát, és amilyen gyorsan jött, ugyanolyan gyorsan távozik a lakásból, nyomasztó csendet hagyva maga után.


	2. Hazugságok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramika annyira nagyon képben van egyébként műkorcsolya témában, hogy az elképesztő - hiszen semmilyen olyan sportot nem követ, ahol pontozásos rendszer van. >,>  
> Mindenkitől elnézést kérek, a csapatsportokat szeretem, ahol a gólok száma dönt arról, ki a győztes. De azért igyekeztem megcsinálni a házit. ^.^”

Másnap kora hajnalban Jakov, mielőtt bemehetnék az öltzőbe, megállít.

\- Beszélnem kell veled, Yuri! - mondja határozottan, és az öltöző melletti kis helyiségbe terel, ami inkább néz ki takarítószer-raktárnak, mint az irodájának, és leültet az egyik székbe, amin nagyon határozottan látszik, hogy még a szocialista időkből maradt itt: nagy, ormótlan, és mustársárga, érdes szövettel kárpitozták az ülőfelületét. - Látom, nagyon szétestél mostanában. Az alapján, amit a versenyeken láttam belőled, ez mindig jellemző volt rád. Kezdened kell magaddal valamit, mert ez egy gyereknél még elfogadható lenne, de édes fiam, te huszonöt éves vagy!

Tudom, hogy igaza van, de a kemény hang most nagyon rosszul esik, és csak még nyomorultabbul érzem magam tőle. Talán, ha én is az oroszoknál edzettem volna, és nem Amerikában, akkor megszoktam volna, hogy errefelé így mennek a dolgok, és talán keményebb is lennék - vagy már rég feladtam volna. Lássuk be, túlságosan is lelkis vagyok, a legkisebb apróság is elég ahhoz, hogy összeroppanjak a nyomás alatt - és ezen nem olyan egyszerű változtatni. Pláne nem úgy, amikor úgy érzem, hogy az az ember, akibe minden hitem és bizalmam fektettem, átvert és valójában ellenem volt mindvégig.

Tényleg, mi van, ha Viktor azért lett az edzőm, hogy én majd jól elbaltázzam azt a hülye döntőt, és Jurij nyerjen? Egy orosz állami összeesküvés?

Na jó, lássuk be, ennek a teóriának semmi értelme sincs. Ha Viktor nem lesz az edzőm, a Grand Prix-n sem vehettem volna részt, nem hogy megnyerjem a döntőt… De ha nem azért, hogy Jurij nyerjen, akkor miért…?

\- Yuri! Yuri! - üvölt Jakov vörös arccal, mire ijedten ugrom meg a székemben, az pedig indokolatlanul nagyot nyekken alattam. - Figyelsz te rám?

\- I… izé, igen, persze! - motyogom. - Csak… nem vagyok most formában, de majd összeszedem magam. Rossz napjaim vannak, fáradt vagyok, ennyi az egész.

Az edző, ha lehet, még jobban elvörösödik, és idegesen csap hatalmasat az ütött-kopott asztalára.

\- Rossz napok?! Fáradtság?! Yuri Katsuki, ide figyelj, minden korcsolyázónak vannak rossz időszakai, és mindegyiknek meg kell küzdenie a fáradtsággal. És tudod, mi a különbség egy elit sportoló és egy örök vesztes között? Az, hogy az előbbi magasról _leszarja_ a fáradságot is, a félelmet is, a depressziót, meg mit tudom én még mit, és kihajtja magából a legtöbbet!

\- Igaza van - hajtom le a fejem. Tényleg igaza van. Annyira utálom magam amiatt, hogy míg mások képesek minden bajuktól elvonatkoztatni, vagy éppen felhasználni őket arra, hogy a maximumot hozzák ki magukból, én nem tudom ugyanezt megtenni. Egy rakás szerencsétlenség vagyok. - Higgye el, nagyon igyekszem!

Jakov még egy hosszú percig néz rám némán és keményen, végül szusszan egyet, és egy bólintással jelzi, hogy végeztünk, és mehetek átöltözni.

Miközben a korcsolyámat kötöm, Jurij lép be az öltözőbe a sporttáskájával a vállán, és ledobja magát mellém a padra. Ahogy ránézek, azonnal feltűnik, hogy más a frizurája.

\- Rövidebb lett a hajad - mondom ki a nyilvánvalót, mire ő a szemeit forgatva bólint.

\- Ja. Anyám elkapott, és megnyírt, hiába tiltakoztam - mondja fanyalogva. - És tessék, most aztán nagyon hülyén nézek ki.

Szerintem pedig jól áll neki ez a rövid, alig néhány centis frizura. Így sokkal jobban látszik, hogy már kezd veszíteni a kisfiús vonásokból, és az arca lassan szögletesebbé, férfiasabbá alakul. Már most nagyon jóképű, de fogadni mernék, hogy öt év múlva már nem csak a fiatal csitrik, hanem a felnőtt, érett nők is odalesznek érte, és biztos megnyer majd egy csomó „A 100 legszexibb orosz pasi” szavazást. Ezt persze nem mondom meg neki, mert a végén még a korcsolyája fűzőjével fog megfojtani.

\- Ma már jobban vagy? - kérdezi rám sem nézve, miközben kibújik a cipőjéből.

\- Jobban lennék, ha Jakov nem hívott volna be az irodájába egy kis kora reggeli fejmosásra - sóhajtom, mire Jurij érdeklődve kapja rám újra a tekintetét, és egy hosszú percig némán fürkészi az arcomat.

\- Örülj neki, hogy legalább nem nyilvánosan csinálta. Általában úgy szokta - mondja végül, majd visszafordul a cipőjéhez. - Mondjuk nem tudom, te miért félsz tőle, teljesen ártalmatlan.

\- Ijesztő, amikor ideges - vonok vállat, mire Jurij hangosan röhögni kezd.

\- Ijesztő? Jakov?! _Na ne viccelj már!_

\- Mi ez a kicsattanó jókedv? - lép be Viktor az ajtón, mire érthetetlen módon zavarba jövök. Nem tudom, miért én vörösödöm el, amikor eddig Jurij vihogott itt hangosan, mint egy ütődött. - Valami jó vicc? Mert az engem is érdekelne.

\- Semmi, semmi! - legyintek gyorsan. Jurij erre csodálkozva néz rám.

\- Most nem azért, Malacka, de miért hárítottál ilyen hevesen? - kérdezi suttogva, hogy a többiek ne hallhassák, amikor már a teljes csapattal a jégpálya felé tartunk. - Viktor is viccesnek találta volna a dolgot. Csak nem attól félsz, hogy visszamondta volna Jakovnak, pont ő?

\- Dehogy, csak… - Persze, hogy ilyenkor nem jut eszembe semmi értelmes kifogás. Tipikus Yuri.

Jurij gyanakodva méreget, majd hirtelen elkerekedik a szeme, mint azoknak, akik rádöbbennek valamire, ám nem mondja ki, mi jutott az eszébe, helyette előretolakodik a többiek között, és ő az első, aki a jégre lép.

Még mindig kicsit feszengek ezeken a közös edzéseken. Itt rajtam kívül mindenki orosz, nem úgy, mint Detroitban, ahol ahányan voltunk, annyi országból érkeztünk, és ezért oroszul is beszélgetnek, ráadásul többen alig tudnak egy-két szót angolul. Nem érzem úgy, hogy direkt kiközösítenének, természetesen, a nemzetiségem okán vagyok kívülálló, és tudom, hogy ettől el kéne tudnom vonatkoztatni, de nehezen szokom meg ezt a közeget.

\- Túl sokat kattog az agyad hülyeségeken - siklik mellém hirtelen Jurij.

\- Mióta vagy gondolatolvasó? - pislogok rá döbbenten. Ha most kiderül, hogy hangosan is kimondtam, amire gondoltam, ráadásul angolul, hogy más is megértse, akkor nekiállok ásni egy lyukat, és jó mélyre temetem magam a jég alá.

\- Nem vagyok, Malacka - forgatja a szemét Jurij. - Látszik azon a nagy, bárgyú pofádon! Ha ennyit gondolkodol, tök mindegy, min, akkor Jakov ma is ki fog akadni rád. Ja, és megint én nyerem majd a Grand Prix döntőt! - ereszt meg egy kegyetlen vigyort, majd tovasiklik a jégen. Vajon így akar motiválni? Mert ha igen, akkor nagyon, de nagyon nem jött be.

\- Mi van veled, Yuri? - jelenik most meg mellettem Viktor, és aggódva néz végig rajtam. - Még mindig úgy nézel ki, mint aki nagyon maga alatt van. Mi bánt?

\- Semmi, Viktor. Csak fáradt vagyok, már mondtam - sóhajtom, de nem tűnik úgy, mintha meggyőztem volna. Szerencsére ekkor Jakov elüvölti magát, hogy a beszéd helyett a munkára koncentráljunk, így van kifogásom elfordulni Viktortól, és átsiklani a jég túloldalára.

 

Koreográfust kéne keresnem. Viktor minden bizonnyal örömmel rakna nekem össze egy rövid- és egy szabadprogramot is, de azok után, amit hallottam, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet lenne. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy az én érdekeimet szolgálná - mi van, ha idén is alá akarja ásni az esélyeimet a győzelemre, és ehhez egy rosszul koreografált programot is felhasználna? Tudom, valószínűleg paranoiás vagyok, de egyre inkább úgy érzem, nem bízhatok benne.

Minél többet gondolkodom a dolgon, annál kevésbé értem. Viktor állítólag azért jött utánam Japánba, mert inspiráltam, és bennem látta az elvesztett motivációját - ezt ő is, mások is sokszor mondták, ha nem is pont ezekkel a szavakkal -, rengeteg időt és energiát ölt abba, hogy jobbá tegyen, hogy fizikailag és lelkileg is felkészítsen, segítsen javítani a technikámon… Akkor miért nem akarta, hogy megnyerjem a Grand Prix döntőt, ami állítólag a közös célunk volt?

Annyira szeretném jobban megérteni őt, de nem mehetek oda hozzá, hogy rákérdezzek. Valószínűleg nem is tudnék - mégis hogy lehetne egy ilyen kérdést feltenni?

Viszont így koreográfus nélkül maradok, saját magamnak, egyedül nem tudnék összerakni egy jó programot, tehát keresnem kell valakit - csakhogy senkit sem ismerek Oroszországban Viktoron kívül, aki ért az ilyesmihez. Vajon mit szólna Jakov, ha külföldről bérelnék fel valakit? Mondjuk valakit Japánból. Arra rá lehetne fogni, hogy szerettem volna valakivel a szülőföldemről dolgozni, hogy valami „japános” témájú dolgot hozzunk össze, és ez talán Viktor szemét sem szúrná annyira.

Bár nem tudom, minek akarok tojáshéjon járni körülötte. Ha ő megbánthat engem, akkor nekem sem kéne folyton az ő érzéseivel foglalkoznom. Főleg nem most, hogy megtudtam a mocskos kis titkát. Azonban nem akarom bántani. Világ életemben igyekeztem kerülni a konfliktusokat, amennyire lehetett, és lássuk be, Viktor tavaly a karrieremet mentette meg azzal, hogy felbukkant az életemben - hiába omlott össze bennem a róla alkotott bálványkép, úgy érzem, túl sokat köszönhetek neki.

Előveszem az eddig az íróasztalomon heverő mobiltelefont, és némi gondolkodás után kikeresem Minako-sensei számát. Vajon ő lenne a koreográfusom, ha megkérném? Végül is, Jurij is egy balett-táncossal dolgozik együtt, és a tavalyi szabadprogramja csodálatos volt.

Sebesen dobog a szívem, miközben megnyomom a hívás gombot. Miközben a csörgést hallgatom, ledőlök az ágyamra, és a plafont kezdem bámulni. Minako-sensei sokára veszi fel, és kissé zihált a hangja - talán éppen a stúdióban táncol, abban zavartam meg.

\- _Miért hívtál?_ \- kérdezi, miután letudtuk a kötelező udvariassági köröket.

\- _Szeretnék kérni egy óriási szívességet, sensei_ \- mondom. A hangom érezhetően vékonyodik el minden kiejtett szóval. - _Mondd csak, eljönnél Szentpétervárra a kedvemért?_

\- _Szentpétervárra? Miért? Itthon felejtettél valamit, amit nem lehet postára adni?_ \- kuncog.

\- _Nem. Azért, hogy együtt dolgozzunk._

\- _Miért, balett leckékre lenne szükséged?_ \- értetlenkedik. - _Jó, végül is lehet róla szó. Mennyi időre menjek?_

\- _Néhány hétre. Vagy inkább néhány hónapra. Minako-sensei, szeretném, ha te koreografálnád a következő szezonra a versenyprogramomat_ \- bököm ki végül. A vonal túlsó végén hosszú csönd a válasz, hiába várok. - _Persze nem ingyen kérem, kifizetem a…_

\- _Yuri, ez nagyon megtisztelő_ \- vág a szavamba. A hangja most meglepően halk és nyugodt. - _De biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod? Miért nem inkább Viktorral dolgozol együtt? Talán nem vállalja?_

\- _Én veled szeretnék, mert…_ \- Azt nem mondhatom el, hogy azért, mert Viktor megbántott. - _Mert ebben a szezonban Viktor újra az ellenfelem lesz. Nem várhatom el tőle, hogy összehozzon nekem egy olyan programot, amivel esetleg legyőzhetem őt._

\- _Jó, vállalom_. - Hallom Minako-sensei hangján, hogy mosolyog. - _De csak azért, mert úgy beszélsz, mint aki Viktor Nyikiforov egyenrangú ellenfelének tekinti magát._

Egyáltalán nem így gondolok magamra, de ráhagyom a dolgot.


	3. Árulás

Minako-sensei egy késő esti járattal érkezett Szentpétervárra, és bár szerettem volna kimenni elé a reptérre, erről hallani sem akart, így másnap a szállodája éttermében látom először. Karikásak a szemei, és egymás után dönti magába a kávékat - nyilván megviseli az időeltolódás. Ennek ellenére, miután meséltünk pár szót arról, mi a helyzet velünk, nagyon hamar a munkára tereli a szót - és amikor munkáról van szó, Minako végtelenül profi és fegyelmezett.

\- _Szóval, arra gondoltam, először dolgozzunk a rövidprogramodon_ \- mondja, és elegáns mozdulattal elővesz egy keményfedeles jegyzetfüzetet és két színes golyóstollat a táskájából. - _Van bármi ötleted? Esetleg találtál már zenét hozzá?_

\- _Igazából még nem is gondolkoztam rajta_ \- ismerem be kelletlenül, és a félig üres teáscsészémre szegezem a tekintetem. Eléggé zavarbaejtő, hogy az egyetlen, amit mondani tudnék, az az, hogy nem akarom, hogy akár csak egy kicsit is hasonlítson a tavalyira.

\- _Jó, hát akkor…_ \- Minako-sensei elhallgat egy percre, és közben az egyik toll szárát rágcsálgatja. - _Most, hogy nyakunkon az Olimpia, nagyon erős programra lesz szükséged! Én azt javasolnám, hogy valami gyors és pörgős zenét válasszunk. Végtére is, nem vagy túl fáradékony, ez az egyik nagy erősséged._

\- _Re… rendben_ \- dadogom. Nem a dicsérettől jövök zavarba, hanem attól, hogy Viktor pár napja valami nagyon hasonlót mondott az állóképességemről.

Minako-senseiből ömleni kezd a szó, és csak mondja és mondja egymás után az ötleteit, én meg csak hallgatom - illetve szeretném hallgatni, de folyton elkalandozik a figyelmem, és Viktor jut eszembe. Még szerencse, hogy a jegyzetfüzetébe mindent lejegyez, így elkérhetem azt, amikor elindulok a délelőtti edzésre, hogy „újra átnézhessem”.

 

Viktor a pályán rója a köröket, amikor belépek a csarnokba. Nem ugrik, nem forog, csak siklik körbe-körbe nagy sebességgel, karba tett kézzel. Néha a bal lábával lök egyet-egyet magán, hogy ne lassuljon le, de egyébként teljesen mozdulatlan. A többiek még nincsenek itt. Remélem, nem vett eddig észre, mert nem akarok vele beszélgetni, és nem akarok csatlakozni sem hozzá a jégen. Ám hiába, persze, hogy kanyarodás közben rám téved a tekintete, mielőtt visszasettenkedhetnék az öltözőbe. Sosincs szerencsém…

\- Yuri! - Lelkesen integetni kezd, akár egy kisgyerek. - _Ohájjó!_

Máskor talán aranyosnak találnám, hogy az anyanyelvemen köszönt engem, de most valahogy irritál a durva, orosz akcentusa. Legalább tanulná meg rendesen kiejteni a japán szavakat, mielőtt használni kezdi őket!

\- Neked is jó reggelt! - mondom cseppnyi lelkesedés nélkül, mire leolvad a mosoly az arcáról, és lefékezi a korcsolyáját a pálya szélén. Aggódva mér végig tetőtől talpig.

\- Mi baj van? - kérdezi.

\- Semmi, Viktor. Csak fáradt vagyok - mondom, csakhogy tudja, hogy hazudok, mert már megint nem nézek a szemébe. Meg kéne már tanulnom jobban színészkedni, de az nekem csak a jégen szokott sikerülni, és ott is csak a jobb napjaimon.

\- Úgy veszem észre, mostanság eléggé motiválatlan vagy - motyogja, miközben elgondolkodva vakargatja az állát. - Na, nem baj, majd ha meglátod, milyen rövidprogramot találtam ki neked a következő szezonra, biztosan megjön a kedved a munkához. Tudod mit? Most azonnal meg is mutatom! - lelkesedik fel újra. Még a tenyereit is összecsapja, akár egy kisgyerek.

\- Az az igazság, hogy… - El kell neki mondanom. Mégpedig most, mielőtt még tényleg megmutatja nekem azt a programot. Nem hitegethetem azzal, hogy használni fogom, miközben Minako-sensei alig öt kilométerre innen, egy orosz ismerőse tánctermében éppen egy másikon dolgozik. Ám nehéz, nagyon-nagyon nehéz. Érzem, hogy felforrósodik az arcom, a nyakam, és még a hátamon is folyni kezd a víz. - Szóval, már felkértem mást, hogy legyen a koreográfusom.

\- Ó! - A mosoly hirtelen eltűnik Viktor arcáról. Látom a szemén, hogy megbántódott, bár próbál úgy tenni, mintha nem lenne nagy ügy. - Hát, jó. Akkor… melegíts be, Jakov mindjárt megérkezik.

Az edzés alatt végig Viktort figyelem. Most csak hárman vagyunk a jégen: ő, én és Jurij, aki ma valahogy nincs a szokásos formájában, így Jakov ideje nagy részét azzal tölti, hogy vele ordibál. Viktor közben szemrebbenés nélkül dolgozik, egymás után ugrik tökéletes triplákat és négyszereseket. Technikailag mind tökéletes, egyszer sem hibázik, ugyanakkor most ő az, akiből minden lelkesedés hiányzik: összeszorított állkapcsokkal dolgozik és a homlokát ráncolja, és minden alkalommal durván, cseppet sem elegánsan landol a jégen. Azt hiszem, tényleg sikerült őt megsértenem.

Nem tudom, miért furdal ennyire a lelkiismeret miatta. Hiszen nekem lenne jogom megsértődnöm amiatt, amit velem csinált az előző szezonban, nem igaz?

\- Yuri! - kiabál rám Jakov. - A füleden ülsz, vagy mi van? Már vagy négyszer szóltam.

\- Ötször - kotyog közbe Jurij kissé pimaszul.

\- Te csak fogd be a szád, és inkább tűnj el a jégről, mára elegem volt belőled! - pirít rá az edző, mire ő szó nélkül sarkon fordul, és elindul az öltöző felé. Mikor becsukódik mögötte az ajtó, Jakov újra felém fordul. - Komolyan mondom, mintha nem a tavalyi Grand Prix döntő első két helyezettjét, hanem béna amatőröket edzenék… - zsörtölődik.

\- Bocsánat - mondom bűnbánóan. Nem szeretem, amikor ennyire kidagadnak az erek a homlokán. Ijesztő látvány, félek, egyszer agyvérzést fog kapni, és nem akarom, hogy ez miattam következzen be.

\- Ne bocsánatot kérj, hanem fejezd be az ácsorgást, és állj neki végre dolgozni! Nem azért vagy a jégen, hogy egész idő alatt Viktort bámuld, nem igaz?

\- De, igen. - Teljesen igaza van. Viktor helyett most már ideje lenne saját magammal foglalkoznom. A saját teljesítményemmel, a saját ugrásaimmal, a saját programommal… a saját érzéseimmel.

 

Másnap reggel Viktor edzésének a végére érek a csarnokba, Minako-sensei oldalán. Ő már a következő szezon szabadprogramját gyakorolja, és bár felajánlotta, hogy szívesen megmutatja, úgy döntöttem, inkább nem akarom látni. Ráfogtam arra, hogy nem szeretném, ha esetleg hátránya származna abból, hogy már ilyen korán megismerem a koreográfiáját, de valójában csak nem akarom ennyire testközelből látni, mennyivel jobb nálam, és mivel fog legyőzni engem az összes versenyen - az a maradék önbizalmamat is tönkretenné. Így hát úgy időzítettem, hogy az edzése utolsó percében érkezzek meg.

Jakov nagyon elégedett képet vág, és hevesen bólogatva magyaráz valamit, miközben Viktor lelép a jégről, és lehajolva felteszi az élvédőt a korcsolyáira. Ahogy felegyenesedik, és meglátom az arcát, egy pillanatra kihagy egy dobbanást a szívem: az ugyanolyan kemény és kifejezéstelen, mint a tegnapi edzés alkalmával, a szemei pedig mintha jégből volnának. Nem abból a jégből, ami szivárványosan csillog a napfényben, hanem abból a fajtából, aminek láttán még a műkorcsolyázót is a hideg rázza, olyan sötét és kegyetlen. Egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetünk, de csak egy röpke pillanatra - utána úgy megy el mellettem az öltöző felé, hogy rám sem néz, csak Minako-senseit köszönti egy halk good morninggal.

\- Hát belé meg mi ütött? - kérdezi Minako Viktor után pislogva. - Máskor mindig olyan jókedélyű szokott lenni.

\- Biztos rossz napja van. Neki is lehet. - Igyekszem könnyedén vállat vonni, és úgy tenni, mintha nem miattam lenne ilyen lehangolt. Pedig nyilvánvaló, hogy miattam az, mert csalódott, hogy idén nem az ő programjára korcsolyázom majd. Megsértődött azon, hogy nem táncolok már úgy, ahogy ő fütyül. De most nem törődhetek ezzel. Nem pazarolhatom minden időmet Viktorra. Ha már úgyis ki fogok kapni tőle a versenyeken, legalább nem bénázva akarok veszíteni. Márpedig ez csak úgy sikerülhet, ha mostantól fogva nagyon keményen dolgozom, nem igaz?

Bemutatom Minako-senseit Jakovnak, és azonnal nekiállok bemelegíteni, ők pedig a programomról beszélni. Elvileg Viktor is az edzőm, meg kellett volna kérnem, hogy ő is maradjon, és dolgozzon együtt velük - és velem -, de azt hiszem, a legjobbat akkor teszem magammal, ha mostantól nem rá támaszkodom. Mondogathatja, hogy lehet egyszerre az edzőm és a riválisom, de lássuk be, ha olyankor sem akart engem nyerni látni, amikor csak a trénerem volt, akkor most aztán végképp nem számíthatok arra, hogy a dobogó legfelső fokára akarjon segíteni.

Kezdem nagyon megbánni, hogy Oroszországba költöztem.


	4. Erőnlét

Minako-sensei behatóan, közelről tanulmányozza a világbajnokságon szerzett érmemet, ami a többi között lóg az ágyam felett, egyelőre - jobb híján -, egy parafatáblára tűzve. Alig néhány hete tettem meg állandó bázisommá Szentpétervárt, még nem volt időm a feltétlenül szükséges dolgokon túl mást is vásárolni - és különben sem találtam még ki, min vagy miben tároljam az érmeimet. Talán haza kéne küldenem őket a szüleimnek, úgyis ők őrzik a régieket. Azt hiszem, még meg van az első is, amit hatévesen kaptam, egy helyi „bajnokság” győzteseként. Én voltam az egyedüli induló a korcsoportomban, elestem, és a jég közepén bömbölni kezdtem ahelyett, hogy befejeztem volna a programomat… Hiába, ellenfelek nélkül könnyű aranyat szerezni.

\- _Azért ez nem semmi_ \- mondja Minako-sensei, miközben egészen a szeméhez emeli az érmet. - _Mármint nem maga az érem, hanem az, hogy betegen simán elhappoltad az ezüstöt mindenki orra elől._

Elmosolyodom. Na igen, Viktorral együtt mindketten olyan betegek voltunk, mint a kutya, a szabad program reggelén konkrétan beszélni sem tudtam, úgy begyulladt a mandulám, szóval még saját magamat is megleptem azzal az ezüsttel - és jobban örültem neki abban a pillanatban, amikor a nyakamba akasztották, mint egy Grand Prix döntős aranynak örültem volna. Formában voltam, leszámítva a betegséget, és nem voltam tele kétségekkel sem, amikor a jégre léptem, csak… csak korcsolyáztam, mintha otthon lettem volna, egyedül a hasetsui pályán. Életemben nem éreztem még magam olyan jól versenyen, mint akkor.

Olyan, mintha még egy előző életben szereztem volna azt az érmet, pedig éppen csak múlt hónapban történt.

\- _Emlékszem, Viktor olyan képet vágott, mint egy jóllakott óvodás, amikor kihirdették a pontjaidat a kűröd után._ \- Lehervad a mosoly az arcomról. Legszívesebben nem is gondolnék Viktorra. Lehet, a legjobb lenne, ha visszamennék Japánba Minako-senseijel, és inkább ott edzenék mostantól. Viszont akkor új edzőt kéne szereznem magamnak, ráadásul Jakov elég komoly szerződést iratott alá velem, lehetséges, hogy csak ügyvédi segítséggel tudnék szabadulni innen…

Minako-sensei a többi érmemet kezdi nézegetni: az ezüstöket Kínából és a Grand Prix döntőről, a bronzot a Négy Kontinensről, és az aranyat, amit a nemzetin szereztem - és amit Viktor végül valóban megcsókolt, ahogy ígérte. Kétségtelen, hogy ez volt pályafutásom legjobb szezonja, és úgy fejeztem be, hogy kíváncsi voltam, vajon fokozható-e ez még tovább. Hogy vajon Viktor valóra váltja-e a nekem tett ígéretét, és világbajnokot - _ötszörös világbajnokot_ \- farag-e majd belőlem.

\- _Hihetetlen, mire képes egy kis önbizalom, nem igaz?_ \- néz rám Minako-sensei cinkos kis mosollyal a szája szegletében. Nem tudok erre mit mondani, de szerencsére csak költői a kérdés, és máris beszél tovább. - _Egyébként Viktor hogy van? Nem nehéz formába hoznia magát ilyen hosszú kihagyás után?_

\- _Hát, nem tudom biztosan_ \- vonok vállat. Az igazság az, hogy ezen nem is gondolkodtam még. - _Már december óta edz, volt ideje belelendülni, de igazából sosem láttam sem hibázni, sem bizonytalannak lenni a közös edzéseken. És Jakov is csak azért üvölt vele, mert a saját feje után megy ahelyett, hogy az utasításait követné, nem pedig azért, mert valamit rosszul csinál._

\- _Tudod, ez azért meglep_ \- mondja Minako-sensei az állát vakargatva. - _Persze tudjuk, hogy Viktor mekkora zseni, de azért nyolc-kilenc hónap kihagyás az élsportban nem múlik el nyomtalanul… főleg nem az ő korában._

\- _Azért nem teljesen hagyta ki azt a pár hónapot_ \- vonok vállat. - _Amikor engem edzett, velem együtt gyakorolta az ugrásokat minden nap._

\- _De nem járt veled sem a konditerembe, sem a táncstúdióba, vagy ha mégis, akkor csak nézett téged, és közben esténként ramennel és katsudonnal tömte a hasát_ \- mutat rá. Igaza van, Viktor felhagyott a mindennapi edzéssel, amikor Japánba repült a kedvemért. Ezt mindig is tudtam, és ezért is akartam abbahagyni a vele való közös munkát a Grand Prix döntő után.

Azt mondják, ha sokat emlegetsz valakit, az előbb-utóbb megjelenik, és így is történik: csöngetnek, és mikor ajtót nyitok, Viktor áll ott tréningruhában, kesztyűvel a kezén és sállal a nyakában. Enyhén zihál - talán futni volt?

\- Szia - köszönök neki esetlenül.

\- Szia, Yuri! - mosolyog rám, de már ismerem annyira, hogy tudjam, ez nem őszinte mosoly, abból, hogy csak a szája egyik szeglete görbül felfelé. - Jakov azt mondta, itt találom Minakót.

\- Aha, igen - bólintok, még mindig esetlenül. Nem tudom, miért, de rosszul esik, hogy nem hozzám jött. - Gyere csak beljebb!

Hiba beinvitálni, súlyos hiba, és ha egy kis eszem lenne, ezt már abban a pillanatban tudtam volna, hogy Minako-sensei nevét említette. Nem tudom, hogyan tudott eldugni a tréningnadrágja zsebében egy üveg vodkát - _orosz_ vodkát, természetesen -, de sikerült neki, és szinte azzal a mozdulattal tölt belőle Minakónak, hogy belép a lakásba. Egy bögrébe, mivel más poharam még nincsen, ami nem is lenne akkora baj, ha nem színig töltené, és a sensei nem egyetlen levegővétel nélkül döntené magába az egészet.

\- Te nem iszol, Viktor? - kérdezi, miután jólesően cuppant egyet a szájával.

\- Nem, nem, nekem most nem szabad - rázza a fejét.

\- Ja, igaz, most biztos szigorúan kell fognod magad, hogy újra formába lendülj - bólint Minako-sensei. A szeme máris kezdi elveszíteni a fókuszát, de azért odatartja a bögrét Viktor orra alá, hogy töltsön neki még egyet a vodkából. - Nem nehéz visszaszokni a jégre?

\- Egy kicsit az, igen, van pár nehézségem - von vállat Viktor mosolyogva. - De azért nem olyan vészes. Legalábbis nem annyira, mint amikor pár éve megsérültem. Azután pokoli volt újrakezdeni az edzéseket.

Igaz is, talán két- vagy három éve a világbajnokság után Viktor ugrócsontja megrepedt. Nem a jégen sérült meg, hanem a hotelben, rejtélyes körülmények között. Az internetes fórumokon hónapokig találgatták a rajongói, hogy vajon mi történhetett. Mindenesetre mázlija volt, pont a szezon végére sikerült a sérülést „időzítenie”, és őszre már megint a szokásos bombaformájában volt.

Tipikus. Ha az én sérülnék meg, nem egyetlen csont repedne meg a bokámban, hanem az összes, és tuti biztos, hogy a szezon legelején történne. Bár nem is repedne, törne, és hónapokig kéne gipszben feküdnöm, utána meg fizikoterápiára járnom. Már ha abból indulok ki, hogy milyen szerencsétlen vagyok…

\- Na de akkor csak alig pár hetet kellett kihagynod! - Minako-sensei éles hangjára visszatérek a valóságba.

\- Igen, de olyan volt, mintha újra kéne tanulnom korcsolyázni - magyarázza Viktor, miközben harmadszor is csordultig tölti vodkával Minako bögréjét. - De mindegy is. Ahogy mondtam, vannak most is nehézségeim, és ezért kerestelek fel téged.

\- Engem? - A sensei nevetve rebegteti neki a szempilláit. - Nocsak, és miért?

Megdermedek. Ha most azt fogja mondani, amire gondolok…

\- Szeretnék néhány táncórát venni tőled.

Felállok, és átsétálok a szobámba, hogy felvegyem a saját tréningruhámat. Miközben öltözködöm, az ajtón keresztül hallom, ahogy Viktor és Minako-sensei kedélyesen beszélgetnek, és már azt tervezgetik, mikor legyen az első óra.

Ezt egyszerűen nem hiszem el. Miért pont az én tánctanárom kell neki? Miért az az ember, akit felkértem koreográfusomnak? Nem igaz, hogy nem talált volna magának egy kiöregedett balett-táncost egész Szentpéterváron! Komolyan ennyire keresztbe akar nekem tenni?

\- Yuri, hová tűntél? - nyílik ki hirtelen a szoba ajtaja, és Viktor kukucskál be rajta kissé értetlen képpel. - Hát te? Csak nem edzeni mész?

\- Futni - szűröm a fogaim között, miközben felhúzom a melegítőfelsőm cipzárját.

\- Az jó, én is szeretnék még egy kört futni, mielőtt lefekszem - lelkesül fel. - Mehetnénk együtt!

Szeretném neki megmondani, hogy ma már nincs kedvem több időt tölteni a társaságában, ám a szemeknek, amikkel rám néz, képtelen vagyok ellenállni, így végül bólintok, és Viktorral a nyomomban magára hagyom részeg Minako-senseit a lakásomban. Remélem, nem arra érek majd haza, hogy kidobta a taccsot, és a nappalim közepén horkol…

A futástól kitisztul a fejem. A harag és a kétségbeesés keveréke, amit eddig éreztem, elszáll, amint párszáz métert megteszünk a simára betonozott járdán. Én még nem ismerem annyira a környéket, hogy tudjam, merre érdemes futni, így Viktorra hagyatkozom, hogy mutassa az irányt. Először csak magam elé bámulok, azután pár perccel később rátéved a tekintetem, és még így, a szemem sarkából is látom, hogy összeszorítja a fogát.

\- Minden oké? - kérdezem zihálva. Nem válaszol, csak a hüvelykujját mutatja fel, de az arcán nyoma sincs a szokásos kis buta mosolynak. Megállok. - Viktor, komolyan, minden oké?

Két méterrel előttem fékez le, és fordul vissza. Most látom csak, hogy csatakokban folyik róla a veríték, és kipirult az arca, a tekintetében pedig - magam is alig hiszem el -, félelmet látok tükröződni.

\- Azt hiszem, kezdek megöregedni - mondja végül, hosszú hallgatás után. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy ennyi ideig tartott neki összeszedni a gondolatait, és szavakba önteni őket, vagy csak arra várt, hogy újra rendesen kapjon levegőt. - Akkor döbbentem rá, amikor pár napja Makkacsint néztem, ahogy megpróbál felugrani az ágyra, és nem sikerül neki.

\- Természetes, hogy ő már megöregedett, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy te is. Viktor, egy kutya élete sokkal rövidebb, mint egy emberé.

Oldalra lép a járdán, hogy utat engedjen egy kéz a kézben sétáló párocskának. Csak akkor válaszol, amikor ők már messze járnak.

\- Pontosan olyan rövid, mint egy korcsolyázó karrierje, nem igaz? - Döbbenten nézek rá. Erre nem tudok mit válaszolni. - Tudod, Yuri, már cseppet sem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet visszatérnem a versenyzéshez. Hazudtam Minakónak, valójában pokoli nehéz visszaszokni, és nem érzem úgy, hogy lenne értelme erőlködnöm. Azt hiszem, csak bolondot fogok csinálni magamból.

Olyan sebezhetőnek és törékenynek néz ki, hogy nem bírom megállni, oda kell lépnem hozzá, hogy megöleljem. Mondani akarok neki valamit, amibe belekapaszkodhat, amivel biztathatom, de semmi sem jut az eszembe, közben ő pedig úgy kapaszkodik belém, mintha az élete múlna rajta - és elered az eső.


	5. Aggodalom

Másnap reggel Viktor nem jelenik meg az edzésen. Jakov rajtam kéri számon, hogy hol van, mintha legalábbis így lenne természetes, de amikor nem tudok válaszolni, csak idegesen legyint egyet, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel ordibálni kezd Jurijjal, aki a telefonját nyomogatja a pálya szélén. 

Először arra gondolok, Viktor csak késik, ám amikor háromnegyed óra múlva sincs még ott, aggódni kezdek. Bár Jakovnak cseppet sem tetszik, lemegyek a jégről, és a ring mellé hajított táskámból előhalászom a mobilomat. Kétszer próbálom felhívni Viktort, és a telefon mindkétszer a hangposta sípszaváig csörög.

Nem tetszik ez nekem. A tegnapi után főleg nem.

\- Edző! - kiáltok oda Jakovnak, aki morcos képpel bólint, ezzel jelzi, hogy figyel. - Elmegyek Viktor lakására.

\- Edzésed van, kölyök, ha nem vetted volna észre! - tiltakozik, de ezúttal nem ijeszt meg az a kidagadó, lüktető ér a tarkóján. Túlságosan is aggódom Viktorért. A lehetőség, hogy valami hülyeséget csinált magával, sokkal rémisztőbb, mint akárhány dühtől kivörösödött arcú, pocakos orosz férfi.

\- Hagyott már ki edzést előzetes bejelentés nélkül valaha? - kérdezem, mire Jakov legyint egy nagyot. - Mert én nem úgy ismertem meg, mint akire jellemző lenne, hogy…

\- Én viszont tízéves kora óta ismerem Vityát - vág ingerülten a szavamba -, és hidd el nekem, felesleges aggódnod érte. Valószínűleg „más dolga van”, ami szerinte fontosabb, mint az edzés, és „elfelejtett szólni róla”. Na, gyerünk, menj vissza a jégre!

Egyáltalán nem tud megnyugtatni. Elhinném neki, hogy nincs semmi baj, és Viktor mondjuk fontosabbnak találja, hogy valami parkban frizbizzen Makkacsinnal, ha nem zajlott volna le az a bizonyos beszélgetés tegnap este, amikor futni voltunk. Így azonban aggódom, és a fejemben egyre ijesztőbb és ijesztőbb gondolatok fordulnak meg. Mi van, ha Viktor kárt tett magában? Ha felakasztotta magát? Vagy bevett egy marék gyógyszert, és miközben én itt gyakoroltam a tripla flipeket, ő szép csendben meghalt, teljesen egyedül? Nem lett volna szabad tegnap este magára hagynom!

\- De nem veszi fel a telefonját sem! - teszek egy újabb próbálkozást, de hiába, Jakovot nem tudom meggyőzni, nem is figyel rám. Ám ekkor Jurij hirtelen a semmiből mellettünk terem, lefékezi a korcsolyáját, leugrik a jégről, és az edző tiltakozásával mit sem törődve hozzám fordul.

\- Jól hallottam, Viktor nem veszi fel a telefonját? - Lehajol, hogy feltegye az élvédőket a korcsolyája pengéire. - Gyere, elmegyünk hozzá! - És már vonszol is az öltöző felé. Jakov valamit utánunk ordít oroszul, a nyál csak úgy fröcsög a szájából, de nem értem a szavait. Jurij pedig visszakiabál, de abból sem értek semmit sem.

\- Mit mondott? - kérdezem, amikor már becsukódik mögöttünk az ajtó, és nem halljuk Jakovot többé.

\- Azt, hogy hálátlan kis taknyosok vagyunk. Csak kevésbé szép szavakkal - von vállat Jurij. A szája szeglete kamaszosan pimasz mosolyra húzódik.

\- És te erre mit mondtál neki?

\- Komolyan, Katsudon, valamikor megtanítalak végre oroszul káromkodni - mondja válasz helyett, de aztán hamar komorrá válik az ábrázata. - Miért aggódsz ennyire Viktorért? Történt valami?

\- Izé… - Nem mondhatom el neki az igazat. Nem lenne fair Viktorral szemben, ha kibeszélném a háta mögött a problémáit. Nem árulhatom el őt így, akkor sem, ha ő maga elárult engem. Nem süllyedhetek olyan mélyre. - Csak… rossz érzésem van, ennyi.

\- Aha… - Jurij tudja, hogy hazudok, de szerencsére nem faggat tovább. Valószínűleg látja, hogy úgysem árulnék el neki többet.

Az öltözőbe érve mindketten gyors mozdulatokkal oldjuk ki a fűzőket a korcsolyáinkon.

\- Nem kell velem jönnöd, igazán - nézek rá a szemem sarkából, mire csak a szemeit forgatja, és lecseréli a zokniját. - Komolyan, Jurij, vissza kéne inkább menned edzeni.

\- És mégis hogy fogsz odatalálni Viktor lakására egyedül, Malacka? - emeli fel a fejét. Úgy néz rám, mintha valami alacsonyabb rendű élőlény lennék, vagy legalábbis úgy akar. Már átlátok az álarcán, tudom, hogy valójában ez a mafla hangnem nála a törődés jele. - El sem tudod olvasni az utcanévtáblákat!

\- Dehogynem tudom, ismerem a cirill ábécét - tiltakozom, miközben felkapok egy pulcsit és felteszem a szemüvegem.

\- Aha - bólint cinikusan. - És mondd csak, tudod Viktor pontos címét?

Hoppá. Erről megfeledkeztem. Ezidáig az volt a tervem, hogy beülök egy taxiba, és azzal megyek el Viktor lakására, csakhogy ötletem sincs, hogy hívják az utcát, ahol lakik. Jártam már nála, persze, de innen nem találnék oda, és pontos cím hiányában nem sokra fogok menni… Kénytelen vagyok elfogadni Jurij segítségét.

\- Na, igyekezz, menjünk! - Alig van időm felkapni a sportcipőmet, ő már el is indult, és futnom kell utána, hogy utolérjem. Az utcán aztán lelassítja a lépteit, és sóhajt egy nagyot. - Katsudon, mondd csak, mi van köztetek Viktorral mostanában?

\- Semmi - vágom rá. Nem először kérdez rá, és tudom, ezúttal is tisztában van vele, hogy hazudok.

\- Már nem hordod a gyűrűdet - néz rám a szeme sarkából, miközben a közeli buszmegálló felé int a fejével.

\- Zavart edzés közben. - Ugyanaz a hazugság, amit Viktornak is mondtam. Felforrósodik az arcom, biztosan kipirultam. Nem merek Jurij szemébe nézni.

\- Aha, ez eddig rendben, de nem csak edzés közben veszed le. Már nagyon régen nem láttam rajtad. - A francba, miért kell ilyen jó megfigyelőnek lennie?! - Yuri… - Hirtelen elhalkul és sokkal gyengédebbé válik a hangja. - Mondd csak, tulajdonképpen te és Viktor… ti komolyan gondoltátok azt a házasságot?

Elsápadok. Mégis miféle kérdés ez?! És mégis… mégis miért nem tudok rá válaszolni?!

\- Izé…

Beáll a megállóba egy busz, mégpedig pont az, amire fel kell szállnunk. Hálás vagyok minden létező vallás minden istenének, amiért nem kell tovább folytatnom a kínos beszélgetést Jurijjal - mások füle hallatára nem fog nekiállni faggatózni. A busz tele van, így csak beljebb araszolunk az ajtótól, és mindketten megmarkolunk egy-egy kapaszkodót. Néhány kíváncsi tekintetet érzek magamon - nem tudom, hogy azért, mert külföldi vagyok, vagy azért, mert felismertek az emberek. Végtére is a műkorcsolya elég népszerű sport ebben az országban, és tavaly biztos a címlapokon szerepeltem az orosz újságokban, miután Viktor kitalálta, hogy az edzőm lesz… Tuti sokan utálnak errefelé azóta.

\- Min kattog ennyire az agyad? - Jurij hangját hallva megugrom kissé, és elengedem a kapaszkodót. Majdnem sikerül elesnem, ahogy a busz vesz egy hirtelen kanyart.

\- Csak… csak… az új rutinomon - bököm ki az első dolgot, ami az eszembe jut.

\- Akkor azért vágsz olyan aggodalmas képet? - pislog, de aztán megjelenik az arcán az a pimasz, fölényes és gúnyos vigyor, amit kicsit talán túl jól is ismerek. - Mondjuk amiatt aggódhatsz is. Ha versenyben akarsz maradni velem szemben, a tavalyinál is jobbal kell előrukkolnod.

Tudom, hogy csak a versenyszellem beszél belőle. Még mindig félig gyerek, és azt hiszi, azzal, hogy megpróbál felcukkolni, elérheti a célját, úgy, ahogy nála érnek célt azok, akik cukkolni kezdik. Próbálom hát nem a szívemre venni, amit mond. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ő lesz az egyik legkeményebb ellenfelem a következő szezonban, de nem aggodalmaskodhatok folyton ezen. Ha valamit megtanultam Viktortól tavaly, hát azt, hogy sokkal célszerűbb magammal, a saját teljesítményemmel foglalkoznom másoké helyett.

Bő tizenöt perccel és hat megállóval később szállunk le a buszról. Jurij zsebre teszi a kezét, és felnéz rám.

\- Szóval? Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre!

\- Melyikre? - pislogok rá értetlenül.

\- Komolyan gondoltátok azt a házasságot Viktorral? - Hát még mindig itt tart?! Abból, ahogy néz, tudom, hogy nem fogom megúszni válaszadás nélkül, így sóhajtok egyet.

\- Tudod, néha fogalmam sincs, Viktor mikor viccel és mikor beszél komolyan - ismerem be -, szerintem csak zavarba akart hozni engem előttetek ezzel az eljegyzés dologgal. A Grand Prix döntő után soha többé fel sem hozta a dolgot. A gyűrű az ujján nem jelent semmit neki, csak szerencsehozó talizmán. Ahogy nekem is.

\- De akkor nem vagytok együtt… mármint _úgy_ együtt? - pislog rám.

\- Dehogy! - rázom meg a fejem. - Tudod, voltak pillanatok, amikor azt hittem, hogy igen, Viktor többet akar tőlem, mint egyszerűen csak az edzőm lenni, de… igazából nem.

Jurij elhúzza a száját, majd vállat von, és elindul a járdán, az egyik kereszteződés felé.

\- Akkor nem sokra megyek veled… - motyogja inkább csak magának, de még mindig angolul. Fogalmam sincs, mire gondolhat.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted?

Megtorpan, és újra felnéz rám. Ezúttal a szemei riadtak, mintha rajtakaptam volna valamin. De vajon miért?

\- Nem számít! - mordul fel hirtelen. Elfordítja a tekintetét, és továbbindul a járdán. - Gyere, Viktor mindössze egy sarokra lakik innen. Remélem otthon van, és nem valahol a városban kódorog… vagy nem abban a hülye villában van.

\- Villában? - Jurij ma folyton megdöbbent.

\- Ja, van egy puccos villája kint a picsában, az egyik külvárosban - von vállat rám sem nézve, miközben odaállunk a négysávos úton áthaladó zebra elé, a zöld jelzésre várva. - Bár nem használta sohasem, csak áll ott üresen.

\- De akkor minek vette meg, ha nem használja? - pislogok újra értetlenül, ki tudja, ma már hányadszorra. Zöldre vált a lámpa, Jurij el is indul, de én csak néhány másodperccel később követem, hiszen a döbbenettől egy pillanatra földbe gyökerezett a lábam.

\- Ugyan már, Katsudon, nem ő vette, ajándékba kapta - legyint Jurij, amikor utolérem.

\- Ajándékba? Kitől? A szüleitől? - kérdezem, mire felnevet.

\- Komolyan mondom, Katsudon, mintha nem is ezen a világon élnél - csóválja a fejét ahelyett, hogy egyenes választ adna, majd a sugárútról nyíló egyik utca felé int a fejével. Ahogy jobban körbenézek, rájövök, ismerős a környék. - Mindjárt odaérünk.

Gombócot kezdek el érezni a torkomban. Újra eszembe jut, hogy miért is jöttünk ide, és elfog az aggódás. A lábaim egyre inkább ólomsúlyúnak tűnnek, ahogy egyre közelebb és közelebb érünk Viktor lakásához.

_Istenem, csak ne legyen baja!_


	6. Önbizalom

Nem kell felcsengetnünk Viktor lakására - mikor odaérünk a társasház bejáratához, egy idős néni éppen kinyitja az ajtót, és mosolyogva beenged minket. A lift ajtajára ragasztott, oroszul írt macskakaparásból kiderül, hogy éppen felújítják, így a lépcsőházban kell felmennünk a tizedikre. Alapvetően nem mérgelődnék a dolgon, sőt, akár jó edzésnek is tartanám, ám most minél előbb ki akarom deríteni, mi van Viktorral.

\- Nyugodj meg, Yuri! - szólal meg mellettem Jurij, amikor már a második lépcsőfordulót vesszük be. - Idáig hallom, hogy dobog a szíved.

\- Aggódom Viktorért - mondom, és engem is meglep, hogy zihálok. Ennél jobb az állóképességem, nem a lépcsőmászással van a gond, hanem már megint az idegeimmel.

\- Rájöttem - bólint Jurij, és a csuklómnál fogva megállít. - Katsudon, értem, hogy nem akarod elmondani, pontosan mi a baj, de legalább annyi árulj el, hogy mennyire nagy? Most már én is rohadtul aggódom!

Nem viccel, látom a szemében az ijedtséget. Remek, még rá is sikerült ráhoznom a frászt.

\- Nem tudom - mondom végül, némi gondolkodás után, és idegességemben beletúrok a hajamba. - Lehet, hogy csak én fújom fel az egészet.

A zöld szemek érdeklődve tanulmányozzák az arcomat egy hosszú percig.

\- Gyere, derítsük ki! - sóhajt, és összekulcsolja az ujjainkat, majd felfelé kezd húzni a lépcsőkön. Számolom a lépcsőfokokat, míg meg nem érkezünk a tizedikre. Viktor ajtaja előtt állva a gombóc a torkomban már olyan nagy, hogy nyelni sem tudok tőle. Jurij is kissé bizonytalannak látszik, aztán vesz egy nagy levegőt, és bekopog. Nem érkezik válasz. - A francba - nyögi, és újra kopogni kezd, ezúttal jóval hangosabban, erőteljesebben, de semmi.

\- Lehet, hogy nincs itt - mondom, és megpróbálok nem arra az eshetőségre gondolni, hogy Viktor holtan fekszik valahol az ajtó túloldalán.

\- Mindjárt meglátjuk - morogja Jurij, és arrébb rúgja a lábtörlőt, majd lehajol valamiért, és az ismét csak értetlenkedő arcomat látva felmutat egy kis rézszínű kulcsot. - Bingó! A hülyéje a lábtörlő alatt tartja a pótkulcsát. Csoda, hogy még soha nem rámolták ki az egész lakását.

Ebben egyet kell értenem vele. Mennyire hülye dolog már pótkulcsot tartani a bejárat mellett!

Szerencsére nincs a zárban belülről kulcs, így Jurij könnyedén kinyitja az ajtót. Ahogy belépünk, azonnal hátra esek, ahogy Makkacsin a nyakamba ugrik, és boldogan nyalogatni kezd.

\- A koszos vakarcsa legalább jól van - morogja Jurij, és a kezét nyújtja, hogy felsegítsen, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel a lakás belseje felé fordul, és elkiáltja magát: - Hé! Viktor!  
Nem érkezik válasz. Most már tényleg aggódom. Becsukom az ajtót, hogy a kutya ne szökhessen ki, és elindulok befelé. A nappali ajtajában aztán megtorpanok a látványtól, és Jurij, aki szorosan mögöttem jött, belém ütközik.

\- Katsudon? - kérdezi óvatosan, és óvatosan arrébb tol, hogy ő is lássa, min döbbentem meg ennyire. - Ez most komoly?!  
Viktor a kanapén fekszik, hanyatt, kitekeredett pózban. A tegnap viselt melegítőruha van rajta, a hasán a póló felgyűrődött, a jobb keze a meztelen köldökét takarja, a másik a szemét védi - talán a fénytől? -, a fülében a dohányzóasztalon álló laptopjához csatlakoztatott fülhallgató, a szája résnyire nyitva, és... 

_Horkol._

Nem mintha nem láttam volna ugyanígy aludni megannyiszor még Japánban - végtére is egy fedél alatt éltünk -, ám most ugyanúgy nem tudok mit kezdeni a dologgal, mint amikor először jelent meg Hasetsuban, benyögte, hogy az edzőm akar lenni, aztán a fáradtságtól kidőlve a szoba közepén dőlt ki. Ahogy eszembe jut az emlék, keserűen elmosolyodom.

Mintha egy másik életben lett volna, pedig csak egy évvel ezelőtt történt.

Ahogy oldalra fordulok, látom, hogy Jurijban felmegy a pumpa, és szinte látszik, hogyan pattan el benne az a bizonyos idegszál. A fogát csikorgatva a kanapéhoz trappol, és jó nagyot rúg bele, alig néhány centivel Viktor félig lelógó lába mellett.

\- Kelj fel, te vadbarom! - üvölti. Mikor nem érkezik válasz, kitépi a fülhallgatót Viktor füléből, és egyúttal a laptopból is, majd rázni kezdi őt a vállánál fogva. Erre Viktor már felriad, és döbbenten bámul fel Jurijra. Látszik, hirtelen azt sem tudja, hol van.

\- _Jura… mi? Mi van?_ \- motyogja oroszul.

\- Jó reggelt, vénember! - Jurij angolul válaszol, és a hangja negédes. - Jól aludtál?

\- He? - Viktor még mindig nem tért egészen magához. - Ja… ja. Jól. Mit keresel itt?

Ahogy tanácstalanul körbepillant a szobában, a tekintete találkozik az enyémmel. Nem tudom, hogy mit érzek, hogy dühös vagyok, vagy inkább megkönnyebbültem, amiért minden rendben van vele. Végül csak Jakovnak volt igaza, kár volt otthagyni az edzést.

Viktor elfordítja a fejét, mint aki nem bírja állni a tekintetem.

\- Katsudon aggódott érted - mondja Jurij.

\- És te is aggódtál értem, Juracska? - kérdezi Viktor csillogó tekintettel, és hirtelen magához öleli Jurijt, aki persze ezen megint felkapja a vizet.

\- Nem, baszd meg, de ez a szerencsétlen malacka nem talált volna ide egyedül - sziszegi villámló tekintettel, miután sikerül Viktort ellöknie magától, és tesz egy lépést hátra. Az arca olyan fintorra húzódik, mintha nem is egy másik korcsolyázót, hanem valami gusztustalan meztelen csigát nézne. - Mi a faszt alszol itt, mikor edzésed lenne, mi?

Csak nekem tűnik úgy, vagy Jurij tényleg egyre többet káromkodik? Vagy mindig ennyire mocskos volt a szája, csak eddig az anyanyelvén dőlt belőle inkább, és mostanra tanult meg igazán angolul is káromkodni?

\- Tudod, Juracska, az embernek sok alvásra van szüksége - kacsint rá Viktor könnyed mosollyal. - Ha te is többet aludnál, lehet, te is olyan szép nagyra nőnél, mint én.

\- Leléptem - fordul sarkon Jurij. - Nem fogom itt pazarolni az időmet, amikor még a rövidprogramom sincs összerakva.

\- Helyes, gyakorolj sokat, _Yurio_!

Jurij után úgy vágódik be az ajtó, hogy csoda, ha nem szakadt ki a keretéből. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Viktor direkt húzta fel, hogy lerázza, és kettesben maradjunk.

\- Ne haragudj - fordul felém lassan. Az arcán már nyoma sincs annak a könnyed kis mosolynak, komoran, aggódón tanulmányozza az arcomat. - Nem akartam rád hozni a frászt.

\- Biztos jól vagy? - kérdezem. Bólint egy nagyot, aztán feláll, és nyújtózik egyet.

\- Igazából… nagyon jól - mondja percnyi gondolkodás után, és visszaül a kanapéra, én pedig végre beljebb lépek a helyiségbe, és mellé telepszem. - Tényleg sajnálom. Nem akartalak megijeszteni. Tudom, hogy a tegnapi után… - sután vállat von, és mintha el is pirulna.

\- Semmi baj. Csak biztos akartam lenni benne, hogy… - Most én vonok vállat ugyanolyan sután, ha nem sutábban. Nem akarom befejezni a mondatot, de így is tudja, mire gondolok.

\- Hidd el, nem kell értem aggódnod. Összeszedtem magam. Nekem is szoktak lenni rossz időszakaim, mint minden embernek, de mindig összeszedem magam - mondja szomorkás mosollyal a szája szegletében, aztán hirtelen mozdulattal magához ölel. - De… köszönöm - suttogja a nyakamba.

\- Hát most nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki összeszedte volna magát - csúszik ki a számon. - Jakov tuti leüvölti a fejed, ha megtudja, hogy elaludtál.

\- Yuri… - nyom egy kis puszit az arcomra, amitől hihetetlenül zavarba jövök. - Azért aludtam el, mert egész éjjel a rutinomon dolgoztam. Szétszedtem az egészet, darabokra. Eddig a legjobb indulattal is csak középszerű és unalmas volt, de most… Alig várom, hogy versenyre vihessem. Még új zenét is választottam a kűrhöz! Meghallgatod? - Olyan lelkesen magyaráz, mint egy kisgyerek, a hihetetlenül kék szemei csak úgy csillognak.

\- Meg… persze - pislogok, és hagyom, hogy a fülembe dugja a fülhallgatót, majd csatlakoztassa a laptophoz, és elindítson egy mp3 fájlt. Már az első taktusoknál elkerekedik a szemem. Ha Viktornak az a célja, hogy meglepje a közönségét - márpedig neki mindig az a célja -, akkor ezzel célt fog érni, az biztos.

Miközben a zenét hallgatom, a szemem sarkából figyelem, ahogy hátradől a kanapén, és jólesően ásít egyet. Nem fér a fejembe, hogy hogyan képes valaki ilyen gyorsan, látszólag mindenféle segítség nélkül összeszedni magát. Én hetekig fetrengtem az önsajnálatban az elbaltázott Grand Prix döntőm után. Irigylem Viktort, amiért ilyen könnyen vissza tudja nyerni a lelkesedését. Bár igaz, ő soha nem végzett utolsóként egyetlen versenyen sem. Ha én is olyan sikeres karriert tudhatnék magam mögött, mint ő, akkor talán nekem sem lenne annyi problémám az önbizalmammal.

Mikor véget ér a szám, kiveszem a fülhallgatót, és leteszem a laptop mellé.

\- Na? Milyen? - sürget Viktor.

\- Zseniális - mondom. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy látja rajtam az őszinte csodálatot, amit érzek. Alig várom, hogy lássam a koreográfiát, pont úgy, mint régen, amikor még csak Viktor rajongója voltam, és tűkön ültem a szezon első versenye előtt, hogy megtudjam, mivel rukkol elő.

\- Ugye? - csapja össze a tenyerét. - Úgyhogy fel kell kötnöd a gatyád, ha le akarsz győzni engem, ugye tudod?

Na, most már kevésbé vagyok lelkes. Viktor rajongójának lenni ezerszer hálásabb feladat, mint az ellenfeleként megpróbálni jobbat mutatni nála. És hiába döntöttem meg tavaly a rekordját, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem sokáig fogom tudni megtartani.

\- Hogy csinálod? - kérdezem halkan. - Hogy tudod ilyen gyorsan visszanyerni az önbizalmad?

Mi a titkod, Viktor?

\- Ó! Hát, tudod, az embernek csak emlékeztetnie kell magát, mennyire szeret korcsolyázni, nem? - mosolyog, és magához húzza a laptopot. Ablakot vált, a zenelejátszóról a böngészőre, és meglepetten látom, hogy egy videót nézett a tavalyi Grand Prix döntőről. Mégpedig az _én_ kűrömet. - Na meg azt is jó nem elfelejteni, hogy mennyire szeretsz kiállni erős ellenfelek ellen. Olyan ellenfelek ellen, mint te, Yuri. De ahhoz össze kell kapnom magam, nem igaz?

Elpirulok. Nem először mondja nekem, hogy ki akar állni ellenem, de még mindig zavarba jövök tőle.

\- Vissza kéne mennünk a jégpályára - mondom halkan, mire bólint.

\- Csak gyorsan lezuhanyzom, jó? Addig levinnéd Makkacsint?

Amikor visszaérünk, és korcsolyával a lábunkon besétálunk a pálya mellé, Jakov villámló szemekkel oszt ki engem, és zavar ki a jégre. Miközben bemelegítek, látom, hogy Viktorral ordibál, aki a testbeszédéből ítélve ezúttal nem próbálja viccel elütni a dolgot, ahogy általában szokta, amikor Jakov mérges rá. Néha bólint egyet, komoly arccal, végül mond valamit, amit nem hallok - és nem is biztos, hogy értenék, ha hallanám -, mire az edző elégedettnek látszik.

\- Mit mondtál neki? - kérdezem Viktort, amikor csatlakozik hozzám, és ő is nyújtani kezd.

\- Csak az igazat - feleli, de többet nem mond.

Már abból, ahogy kilép a jégre, látom, hogy ma ő lesz az utolsó, aki elhagyja a pályát. Nem azért, mert elkésett. Azért, mert többet akar gyakorolni mindenkinél.

Mosoly kúszik az arcomra, miközben csatlakozom hozzá és a láthatóan még mindig dühös Jurijhoz, és koszorúzni kezdek a jégen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon.


	7. Verőfény

Viktor a pálya egyik sarkában gyakorol, én a másikban, Jurij pedig a palánknak támaszkodva nyújt, és Jakov a változatosság kedvéért éppen fejmosást tart - ezúttal Georgijjal ordibál valamiért. A szokásos szentpétervári hétfő délelőtt, mondanám, ha nem érkezne szikrázó fényeső a hatalmas ablakokon át - még egyetlen ilyen szép, verőfényes napnak sem voltam tanúja azóta, hogy itt élek. 

Fáj a sarkam. Nincs különösebb baja, csak hólyag nőtt rajta, és a korcsolya durván dörzsöli, hiába tettem rá zselés tapaszt. Próbálok nem figyelni rá, de folyton megzavar, amikor egy-egy ugrás kedvéért elrugaszkodom a földről, annyira, hogy a sorozatban harmadik elbaltázott tripla Axel-kísérletemnél még jól pofára is esek. Egy hosszú percig csak fekszem a jégen, mint egy zsák krumpli, és azon merengek, mekkora rakás szerencsétlenség vagyok.

\- Jól vagy? - segít fel Viktor végül. - Már megint ennyire elgondolkodtál?

\- Nem, csak… - kezdem, de elharapom a mondatot. Nem akarom beismerni, hogy ennyire zavar egy nyavalyás vízhólyag.

\- Yuri, amikor nem koncentrálsz rendesen, mindig elrontod az ugrásaidat. Ez nem változott tavaly óta - állapítja meg joviális mosollyal az ajkain. - Tudom, hogy jól megy az Axel, szóval…

\- Jaj, ne kezdd, könyörgöm! - fojtom belé a szót, talán túlságosan is erélyesen, mert megrökönyödve néz végig rajtam.

\- Csak segíteni akarok - mondja, ezúttal egy akkora vigyorral, hogy az összes túlfehérített foga kivillan. - Végtére is én vagyok az edződ.

\- Tényleg az vagy? - nézek rá érdeklődve. - Úgy értem, persze, ebben egyeztünk meg, és azért költöztem Szentpétervárra, hogy veled eddzek, de közben, mivel újra versenyzel, a riválisom is lettél. Ez kicsit…

\- Fura - bólint Viktor. - Tudom.

Még decemberben, közvetlenül a Grand Prix döntő után hosszan beszéltünk erről a témáról, de azóta valahogy nem merült fel közöttünk. Viktor akkor még az orosz nemzetire akarta időzíteni a visszatérését, ezért tudtuk, ezt a dolgot mihamarabb meg kell beszélnünk, és tisztáznunk, miképp fog ez tudni működni. Csakhogy ő azután leült Jakovval megvitatni a dolgait, és végül abban egyeztek meg, hogy azonnal elkezdi ugyan az edzéseket, de versenyezni majd csak a következő szezonban fog, és ezzel az „ edző-és-rivális” probléma egy időre elhárult. Azonban most már nagyon is ideje lenne végre mélységeiben is tisztázni a dolgokat. Főleg, mivel időközben én a Viktorba vetett bizalmam egy részét - egy _igen jelentős_ részét -, elvesztettem.

\- Menjünk el ebédelni valahová kettesben - vetem fel, mire Viktor komolyan bólint.

\- Jó ötlet.

\- Nem pofázni, dolgozni! - kiabál oda nekünk Jakov, mire én összerezzenek, Viktor azonban csak felnevet, és a hüvelykujját feltartva elindul vissza a pálya másik sarkába.

Miközben folytatom a munkát - az ugrások helyett inkább a rövidprogramom lépéskombinációjára koncentrálva, hogy ne essek még egyszer pofára -, a szemem sarkából figyelem Viktort. Komoly képpel dolgozik, minden mozdulatára összpontosítva, fáradhatatlanul. Néha oda-odanyúl a homlokához, hogy letörölje az izzadtságot a ruhája ujjával, vagy hogy arrébb söpörjön néhány vizes hajtincset, ami zavarja, de ettől eltekintve annyira belemerül a gyakorlásba, hogy talán azt sem venné észre, ha felrobbantanának mellette egy bombát.

Mióta - az ő szavaival élve -, „darabjaira szedte, aztán újra összerakta” a következő szezonra szánt rutinját, és elhatározta magában, hogy tényleg odateszi magát minden nehézség ellenére, amivel küzd, nem beszél vissza Jakovnak, nem vitatkozik, mindenkinél korábban érkezik a közös edzésekre, és mindenkinél tovább is marad, és mivel - mint ahogy azt Jurijtól megtudtam -, van kulcsa az épülethez, úgy sejtem, egyedül is sokszor gyakorol. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő sokkal többel küzd egy sarokra nőtt hólyagnál, mégsem panaszkodik soha, és annyit hajt ki magából, amennyire csak fizikailag képes.

Hihetetlenül csodálom ezt az elszántságot, és hiába vagyok vele szemben még mindig bizalmatlan, már pusztán azzal, ahogy dolgozni látom, engem is motivál, hogy még többet hozzak ki magamból.

Viktort régen elkönyveltem magamban istenadta zseninek, akinek minden könnyedén megy, de ma már biztos vagyok benne, hogy világ életében több időt töltött gyakorlással, mint az a heti tizenhét óra, amit az ISU honlapján lévő adatlapjára írtak.

\- Katsudon! - Jurij a semmiből terem mellettem, és persze a frászt hozza rám, annyira elgondolkodtam.

\- Jézusom, ne ijesztgess!

\- Inkább te ne bambulj ennyire el - veti oda, majd a fejével Viktor felé int. - Ennyire lenyűgöz ez a vénember?

\- És én ennyire lenyűgözlek téged, hogy már megint engem figyelsz? - vágok vissza, mire elfintorodik.

\- Persze. Hihetetlenül lenyűgöz, hogy még mindig milyen béna vagy - morogja. Egy percig csak nézi Viktort szótlanul, végül újra megszólal. - Kibékültetek?

\- Jurij, mi nem is voltunk összeveszve - tárom szét a karjaimat. Látom rajta, hogy nem igen hisz nekem, de nincs kedvem tovább magyarázkodni. - De azért köszönöm, hogy aggódsz.

\- Aggódik a fene - vágja rá, és inkább arrébb korcsolyázik, hogy folytassa a gyakorlást.

Az edzés után, az öltözőbe érve szinte lerogyok a padra. Hiába várom már alig, hogy levehessem a korcsolyámat, nagyon lassan és óvatosan húzom csak le a lábamról, hogy minél kevésbé dörzsölje meg útközben a vízhólyagot. A zselés tapasz, amit alig két órája tettem rá, úgy néz ki, mintha egy egész zarándokutat jártam volna meg vele, és a ragasztója is teljesen elengedett. Remek.

Ahogy oldalra pillantok, látom, hogy Viktor, aki mellém ült le, szintén leveszi a korcsolyáját, azután a nadrágját és a zokniját is. Az ő lába is tele van horzsolásokkal, véraláfutásokkal, a lábfejei pedig sokkal rosszabb állapotban vannak, mint az enyémek, de a szeme sem rebben, miközben óvatosan megtörli őket egy vizes törölközővel, a sebeket és hólyagokat leragasztja vízálló tapasszal, aztán mindkettőre ráhúz egy-egy nejlonzacskót, mielőtt elindulna zuhanyozni. Újabb bizonyítéka annak, hogy a régebben a fejemben létező, túlidealizált Viktornak köze sincs a hús-vér, valódi, emberi Viktorhoz.

Miután mindketten lezuhanyozunk, és átöltözünk utcai ruhába, elindulunk ebédelni. A többiek a kantinban esznek, és nekünk is tökéletesen megfelelne az ott kapható étel, de nem tudnánk nyugodtan beszélgetni.

\- Most már tényleg fel kéne magamnak fedeznem ezt a várost - állapítom meg, amikor kilépünk a verőfényben úszó, ám mégiscsak kissé hűvös utcára. Próbálok nem figyelni arra, mennyire dörzsöli a hólyagos sarkamat a sportcipő. Kár, hogy túl hideg van még a szandálhoz...

\- Hogy érted? - néz rám Viktor érdeklődve, majd előveszi a telefonját a zsebéből, hogy ellenőrizze, nem kereste-e senki.

\- Hát, december óta mondhatni itt lakom, de igazából egyedül csak ide tudom az utat a szállásomtól. Még azt sem igazán tudom, merrefelé lehet jó kávét kapni, vagy hogy merrefelé biztonságos sötétedés után sétálni, és melyik környéket kell jó messzire elkerülni. Tulajdonképpen néhány műemléken és a jégpályán kívül semmit sem láttam Szentpétervárból - vakarom a tarkóm. - Bezzeg neked tavaly, miután megjelentél Hasetsuban, két nap elég volt, hogy mindenhová eltalálj a városban.

\- Hasetsu azért jóval kisebb, mint Szentpétervár - von vállat nevetve. - Én itt élek amióta csak az eszem tudom, de van olyan sziget, amin még nem is jártam soha.

\- Tényleg? - csodálkozom.

\- Ez olyan meglepő? - kérdezi ő is ugyanolyan meglepetten.

\- Nem, csak… tudod, mindig azt mondtad, imádod ezt a várost, és ezért azt hittem, minden kis zugát ismered. - Tényleg ez volt a szent meggyőződésem fél perccel ezelőttig.

\- Ahhoz, hogy egy ekkora várost teljesen kiismerj, szerintem minimum egy egész élet és végtelen szabadidő szükséges. Márpedig szabadidőm nekem sosem volt sok - nevet. - Mindenesetre lassan elvihetnélek már egy tisztességes városnéző túrára, nem? Még ebben a hónapban. Júniusban túl sok a turista, na meg ki tudja, hogy fogod viselni azokat a hosszú nappalokat. Azokat, akik nem abban nőnek fel, könnyen meg tudja viselni.

Nem válaszolok, csak mosolygok magamban Viktor lelkesedésén. Megint úgy csillog a szeme, mint egy kisgyereknek, aki éppen most kapott egy teherautónyi cukorkát.

\- Szóval, hová megyünk? - nézek körül. Viktor határozott léptekkel indult el valahová, én pedig követem.

\- Van nem messze egy jó japán étterem - mondja, mire akaratlanul is elfintorodom, mert eszembe jut, mennyire borzalmas volt Detroitban is az összes „jó japán étterem” kínálata, amit alkalmam volt megkóstolni, amikor egy kis hazaira vágytam. Egy idő után inkább mindig maradtam az amerikai konyhánál. - Ne nézz így, tényleg jó kaját csinálnak! De ha szeretnéd, mehetünk inkább máshová.

\- Inkább máshová - bólintom, mire ő könnyedén vállat von.

\- Jó, akkor legyen egy tradicionális orosz étterem. Készítsd a gyomrod! - Hirtelen száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot tesz a járdán, hogy elinduljon az ellenkező irányba. Néhány járókelő jól meg is bámulja. Úgy megdöbbenek, hogy csak jó néhány másodpercnyi fáziskésés után jut eszembe követni őt, és futnom kell, hogy utolérjem.

A hólyag a sarkamon nem túl hálás érte.


	8. Haláltánc

Homlokráncolva nézem az étlapot. Azon ugyan fel vannak tüntetve az ételek nevei latin betűkkel is, de a legtöbbről így sem tudom, micsoda. Egy kicsi, de az árak és a berendezés alapján nem éppen olcsó étteremben ülünk, a sarokban, távol a többi vendégtől - Viktor azért kérte ezt az asztalt, hogy nyugodtan tudjunk beszélgetni, anélkül, hogy bárki meghallana minket. Végső soron kényes témákról lesz szó, és egy olyan városban, ahol Viktort minden sarkon legalább három ember felismeri, nem árt óvatosnak lenni, ha nem akarjuk az egész beszélgetésünket az interneten viszontlátni.

\- Segítsek rendelni? - kérdezi Viktor, miután már legalább tíz perce tanulmányozom az étlapot.

\- Az jó lenne - sóhajtom, és leteszem a bőrkötéses füzetkét. - Körülbelül három étel nevét ismertem csak fel…

\- Ne aggódj, nekem sem mondott semmit az, hogy „katsudon”, amíg meg nem kóstoltam nálatok - kacsint egyet. A lehetetlenül kék szemei úgy csillognak az ablakon át beáradó verőfényben, mintha drágakőből lennének. Hogy lehet emberi lénynek ilyen színű szeme? Sosem tudtam rájönni… - Mit szeretnél, húst, zöldséget inkább?

\- A kedvencedet - csúszik ki a számon, magamat is, Viktort is meglepve ezzel. Biztos, mert emlegette a katsudont...

\- Ó, Yuri! - húzza széles vigyorra a száját, leteszi az étlapot, és az asztal felett átnyúlva megsimítja a kézfejemet. Abból, ahogy forróságot érzek felkúszni a tarkómon, biztosan tudom, hogy már megint sikerült fülig pirulnom. - Levest is kérsz?

\- Végül is, miért is ne?

Viktor olyan kedves mosollyal rendel a fiatal pincérnőtől - aki nyilvánvalóan tudja, kik a vendégei, de igyekszik profi maradni -, hogy nekem is mosolyoghatnékom támad. Hiába, mindig tudta, hogyan bánjon az emberekkel… csak velem nem tud mit kezdeni néha.

Amíg a levesünkre várunk, Viktor elmeséli, hogy egy óvszergyártó cég megkereste őt és Chris-t azzal, hogy szeretnék, ha a következő reklámkampányukban szerepelnének mindketten. Nem tudom, erre mit is kéne mondanom, így csak zavartan iszogatom az ásványvizemet. Edzés után mindig úgy érzem, egy medencényi vizet tudnék magamba dönteni.

\- Kár, hogy nem vállalhatom el, mert a szponzoraim nem repesnének az örömtől, és azt hiszem, valamelyik szerződésem tiltja is - mélázik Viktor, miközben a pincérnő leteszi előbb elé, majd elém a tál levest. Jó illata van. - Pedig biztos vicces lenne, főleg, ha Chris-szel együtt kéne forgatnom…

\- Mi ez? - vágok a szavába, a kanalammal a levesre mutatva. Jó lenne, ha végre témát válthatnánk.

\- Gombás szoljanka - mosolyog Viktor. - Kóstold meg, ízleni fog! - biztat, és, mintha ezzel akarna nyomatékot adni a szavainak, ő is a kezébe veszi a kanalát, hogy kihalásszon egy szem gombát a levesből, és bekapja.

Én is belekanalazok a levesbe. Meg kell hagyni, tényleg nagyon finom, savanykás és fűszeres.

\- Anyukám mindig ezt főzte, amikor nem tudta belém diktálni az ételt. - Viktor nosztalgikus kis mosollyal kavar egyet a tányér tartalmán, mielőtt folytatná az evést.

\- Válogatós gyerek voltál? - pislogok. Valahogy nehezen tudom elképzelni…

\- Nem, ezt nem mondanám. Egyszerűen csak voltak napok, amikor nem voltam hajlandó semmit sem enni - motyogja elgondolkodva. - Fogalmam sincs, miért. Mindenesetre nagyon makacs voltam, még egy kocka csokit sem fogadtam volna el, pedig hát melyik hatéves ne imádná a csokit!

\- Hát… akkoriban már korcsolyáztál, nem? Lehet, hogy diétázni akartál, hogy megtartsd az alakod - vetem fel, mire Viktor felnevet.

\- Lehet, ki tudja? És képzeld, olyan vézna voltam, hogy az edzőm azt javasolta anyukámnak, tömjön meg, mint egy kacsát, hogy hízzak végre egy kicsit. - Erre már én nevetek fel.

\- Hízókúra egy műkorcsolyázónak?! Ilyenről még nem hallottam!

\- Hát tessék, ilyen problémás gyerek voltam! - Drámaian széttárja a kezeit. Egy másodperccel később mindketten vihogni kezdünk, mint az iskolás kölykök.

Miután a nevetés elhal, néhány percig csak csendben esszük a levesünket. Végül Viktor megköszörüli a torkát, és leteszi a kanalát az üres tányérjába.

\- Szóval… szeretnéd te kezdeni, vagy inkább én? - kérdezi komoly arccal.

\- Mindig neked volt jobb a beszélőkéd - mondom, majd megtörlöm a számat a szalvétával. Viktor bólint egy nagyot.

\- Hát jó. Bár az az igazság, hogy én sem igazán tudom, hogyan kezdjek bele... 

Az asztalunk mellett újra megjelenik a pincérnő. Kínos csendben telik el a következő néhány perc, míg ő elviszi a kiürült tányérokat, és kihozza a főfogást.

\- Pelmenyi. Olyasmi, mint a ravioli, csak ez az orosz verzió - magyarázza Viktor anélkül, hogy kérném. - Igazából, nem ez a legkedvencebb ételem, de… azt majd megfőzetem neked egyszer anyukámmal.

Lesüti a szemét. Pont úgy néz most ki, mint egy szégyellős kisgyerek. Az egész nem tart tovább néhány pillanatnál, felnéz, és újra komoly a tekintete.

\- Már Barcelonában is mondtam, hogy nekem is vannak ezzel a dologgal kapcsolatban kétségeim. - Kissé hadar, mint akinek úgy kellett összeszednie a bátorságát ahhoz, hogy kimondja, amit gondol, és gyorsan akar túlesni a dolgon. - És ezen az, ahogy az elmúlt napokban, sőt, már hetekben viselkedsz velem, egyáltalán nem segít.

\- Ahogy viselkedem veled? - tátom el a számat. - Miért, hogy…?

\- Nézd, Yuri - sóhajt egy nagyot -, az utóbbi időben, valahányszor segíteni akartam neked az edzéseken, elutasító voltál, sőt, sokszor azt veszem észre, hogy igyekszel kerülni engem. Ráadásul Minakót is idehívtad, és még csak nem is szóltál róla előre… Máris olyan az egész, mintha egyedül Jakov lenne az edződ.

\- Jakovnak sem mondtam el előre, hogy Oroszországba hívtam Minako-senseit - mondom halkan. Ezúttal én sütöm le a szeme, és a villám hegyével piszkálni kezdem az ételt. Miért érzem ilyen rosszul magam? Miért furdal ennyire a lelkiismeret?

Most kellene beismernem Viktornak, hogy kihallgattam a beszélgetésüket Jakovval, és tudom, hogy nem akarta igazán, hogy nyerjek a Grand Prix döntőn. Itt lenne az alkalom, hogy tiszta vizet öntsünk a pohárba, és én mégsem tudom rávenni magam, hogy kimondjam, amit ki kellene…

\- Yuri… mit szeretnél, mi legyek neked mostantól fogva? - szólal meg Viktor hosszú, csendben telt percek után. 

Zavartan bekapok egy falatot az ételből - ez is hihetetlenül finom, mint a leves volt -, és lassan megrágom, miközben azon gondolkodom, mit is válaszoljak erre.

\- Nem tudom - ismerem be végül. - Viktor, én… - Elhallgatok. Újra kínos csend telepszik ránk.

\- Igen? - biztat végül, mire nyelek egy nagyot.

\- Nem akartalak megbántani azzal, hogy felkértem koreográfusomnak Minako-senseit - mondom végül halkan, még mindig kerülve a pillantását. Hazudok. Igenis bántani akartam. - Csak, tudod, az előző szezonban te voltál az edzőm, a koreográfusom, a rövidprogramomnak még a zenéjét is te választottad, ahogy a ruhámat is a kűrhöz, a másik ruha pedig, amiben pályára léptem, a tiéd volt… még azt is te találtad ki, milyen legyen a frizurám.

Ahogy a tekintetem a kezére téved, elhallgatok. Olyan erővel szorítja a villáját, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai.

\- Nézd, nem akarom, hogy félreértsd, mert nem tudok neked elég hálás lenni azért, amit az elmúlt évben értem tettél - mondom gyorsan -, de nem szeretnék továbbra is ennyire tőled függni. Szeretnék végre valamit magamtól is elérni. Persze a segítségeddel, de egy kicsivel önállóbban, mint tavaly.

\- Ezt… megértem. - Olyan halkan beszél, hogy nem vagyok benne biztos, valóban megszólalt, vagy csak képzelődöm.

Megköszörülöm a torkom, bekapok egy újabb falatot az ételből, majd folytatom:

\- Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy Jakov inkább az edzőm, mint te… nos, tulajdonképpen hivatalosan nem lehetsz egyszerre az edzőm és a vetélytársam, szóval papíron mindenképpen ő lesz az, de ezt eddig is tudtuk.

\- Igen, tudtuk - motyogja Viktor rekedtes hangon. - Csak nem gondoltam bele, mennyire féltékeny leszek rá.

A kijelentés olyan váratlanul ér, hogy kiesik a kezemből a villa, és csörömpölve ér földet a járólapon.

\- Viktor… - nézek rá döbbenten, mire ő sután vállat von, és mintha el is pirulna kissé.

\- Butaság, igaz? - túr bele a hajába. - De tudod, egy részem ki akar magának sajátítani téged. Mint egy önző kisgyerek, aki nem hajlandó osztozni a játékán.

\- Én nem vagyok játék, Viktor. - A hangomban nagyobb az él, mint kellene. Viktor összerezzen, és a kezébe temeti az arcát.

\- Tudom, Yuri. Tudom.

Lehajolok, hogy felvegyem a villámat. Megtörlöm a szalvétámmal, de nem folytatom az evést. Én is a kezembe temetem az arcom. Azt hiszem, hiába akartuk megbeszélni a dolgainkat, csak azt értük el, hogy méginkább összekuszáljuk a kapcsolatunkat.

\- Bárcsak visszamehetnénk Hasetsuba. - A remegő hangon elmormogott kívánság nem az én számból hangzik el.


	9. Maradékok

\- Inkább együnk. Kihűl az étel - mondom halkan, jónéhány kínos csendben telt perc után, mialatt Viktor mindvégig a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Most felnéz, és egy pillanatra olyan fáradtnak és öregnek néz ki, mint aki nem a húszas évei végén, hanem inkább a hetvenesek közepén jár, és ezen az ezüstszínű haja nem sokat segít.

\- Együnk - bólint egy hatalmas sóhaj kíséretében, és a kezébe veszi az evőeszközöket. Egyetlen röpke szempillantás alatt szedi össze magát annyira, hogy ha valaki meglátja, biztos lehessen benne, hogy semmi baja, legfeljebb elgondolkodott, de innen, egészen közelről nézve a szemeit, azok gyanúsan csillognak. Mintha fojtogatná a sírás…

De nem, az nem lehet. Biztos csak képzelődöm!

Mindketten gépiesen eszünk, néma csendben. Néha fel-felpillantok rá, de a tekintetét a pelmenyibe fúrja, mintha abban keresne válaszokat. Már majdnem kiürül mindkettőnk tányérja, amikor leteszi az evőeszközeit, és sóhajtva összekulcsolja a kezeit maga előtt.

\- Ezt eléggé elbasztam, mi? - motyogja. Annyira megdöbbenek, hogy majdnem megint kiesik a villa a kezemből. Viktor nem szokott káromkodni, legalábbis nem durván.

\- Viktor… - Próbálnék mondani valamit, de hiába keresem a szavakat, nem találom.

\- Minden sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna, ha egyszerűen csak az edződ maradok, folytatjuk a közös munkát Hasetsuban, és…

\- Egyszerűbb? - vágok a szavába emelt hangon, mire néhány vendég meglepetten fordul felénk. Zavartan kapom be az utolsó falat pelmenyimet, amíg megnyugszom annyira, hogy újra halkan beszéljek. - Viktor, ha Hasetsuban maradunk, ha ezt a szezont is kihagyod, az a karriered végét jelentette volna. Már az is sok volt, hogy egy teljes évre leálltál, kettő után nem tudnál visszatérni a jégre.

\- Tudom, Yuri - bólint lassan, és hátrasöpör néhány zavaró hajszálat az arcából -, de azt is tudom, hogy megint túlságosan önző voltam. Vissza akartam térni, kiállni ellened, de közben veled maradni, és ezért magammal rángattalak…

\- Ne! - állítom meg dühösen. Utálom, amikor ilyen. - Ezt ne csináld! Ne tegyél úgy, mintha az én döntéseimért is te lennél a felelős! Azért jöttem Szentpétervárra, mert _jönni akartam_. Nem kellett, hogy iderángass, ezt te is nagyon jól tudod.

Tisztában van vele, hogy igazat mondok. Zavartan félrenéz, és megvakarja az orra szélét.

\- Inkább… - köszörüli meg a torkát -, lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha inkább te beszélnél. Úgy tűnik, nekem mégsem olyan jó a beszélőkém, mint azt feltételezted.

Egy hosszú perc telik el azzal, hogy próbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat.

\- Viktor, emlékszel még mit mondtál nekem a Grand Prix döntőn, a díjátadó után? - A feledékenységét ismerve a kérdés nem is annyira költői, mint annak először szánom. Pislog kettőt, és láthatóan gondolkodik rajta, mégis miről beszélek. Megkönyörülök rajta. - Azt mondtad, hogy ötszörös világbajnokot csinálsz belőlem…

\- Ó! - Szinte látom, hogy fény gyúlik az agyában, és felragyog az arca. - Hát persze!

\- És még mindig áll ez az ígéreted? - kérdezem lassan, mire megdöbben.

\- Hát miért ne állna? Yuri, mi változott meg szerinted? - Most vagy komolyan nem érti, vagy ő a világ legjobb színésze. Nem tudom eldönteni.

\- Akkor máshogy kérdezem. Viktor, mondd csak, indulsz jövőre a világbajnokságon?

\- Igen, szeretnék - bólint, de még mindig értetlen az arca.

\- És ha ott leszünk mindketten, akkor hagyni fogsz nyerni? - Erre olyan hatalmasra tágulnak a szemei, hogy az már-már komikus. - Na, érted már, mi a problémám?

\- Értem - sóhajt gondterhelten. Egy ideig nem szólal meg, csak nézi az asztalon felejtett kezeit, és gondolkodik, én pedig hagyom. Végül elfintorodik, és vállat von, majd odainti a pincérnőt az asztalunkhoz azzal, hogy fizetnénk. Meg sem kérdezi, akarok-e desszertet… bár igazából nem számít, úgysem ehetnék meg egy szelet süteményt a diétám miatt.

A pincérnő mosolyogva, tört angolsággal kérdezi meg, ízlett-e nekem az étel.

\- Nagyon finom volt - mosolygok rá vissza. - _Szpaszibo._

\- Olyan aranyos az akcentusod, amikor oroszul beszélsz - jegyzi meg Viktor, amikor a lány már eltűnik az üres tányérjainkkal a kezében. - Vagy amikor a nevemet mondod, és nem figyelsz oda… Olyankor mindig egy kis ü-t ejtesz a végén. 

Elpirulok. Miért képes még mindig zavarba hozni?

\- Tudom, tudom, baromi rossz a kiejtésem, nem kell rá emlékeztetned - morgom, mire ő felnevet.

\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy rossz. Azt, hogy aranyos.

Egy pillanatra el is feledkezem arról, milyen komoly témákról beszélgettünk az imént, ahogy a gyengéden csillogó szemeibe nézek. Pont úgy néz, mint régebben az edzések közben, amikor elégedett volt a munkámmal. Olyankor mindig úgy éreztem, a szívem kiszakad a mellkasomból, mert úgy tűnt, én vagyok Viktor számára a…

\- Elmegyünk a folyópartra? - Viktor hangja hirtelen ránt vissza a jelenbe.

\- Öhm… persze - egyezek bele.

Amikor a pincérnő visszatér a számlával, Viktor nem engedi, hogy kifizessem a részemet, de azt sem, hogy legalább a borravalót én álljam. A lány kissé zavartan, pironkodva kérdezi meg, lefényképezhet-e minket az étterem közösségi oldala számára - nyilván nem az ő ötlete volt, hanem valamelyik feletteséé, aki meglátta az ingyen reklám lehetőségét abban, hogy két híres korcsolyázó náluk eszik. Sosem szerettem az ilyesmit, mindig zavarba jövök attól, ha autogramot vagy fényképet kérnek tőlem, ám mielőtt tiltakozhatnék, Viktor máris rábólint a dologra. Hiába, ő mindig olyan természetességgel kezelte a felhajtást maga körül, mint aki élvezi a dolgot… Talán tényleg élvezi.

Miután elkészül a fénykép - illetve három, mert az első kettő Viktornak nem tetszett, mert nem mosolyogtam rajtuk -, és végre kilépünk az étteremből, veszem csak észre, hogy a korábbi verőfénynek már nyoma sincs, és az eget sötét felhők borítják. Hamarosan esni fog.

\- Van nálad esernyő? - kérdezi Viktor, bár tulajdonképpen feleslegesen, hiszen láthatóan nincs.

\- Biztos a partra akarsz menni? Ne menjünk inkább vissza a műjégpályára? - vetem fel, mire félrehúzza a száját, de rábólint.

\- Jó, menjünk. De még van valami, amit szeretnék veled megbeszélni előtte - mondja komoran.

\- Mondd csak nyugodtan. Útközben is tudunk beszélgetni. - Igyekszem könnyed hangnemet megütni.

\- Hát jó. Tisztázni akarok veled valamit, Yuri. - Megijedek attól, ahogy rám néz. - Nem foglak hagyni nyerni. Sem a világbajnokságon, sem bármelyik más versenyen, ahol egymás ellen kell kiállnunk.

\- Ha ez így van - nyelek egy nagyot -, akkor mégis miért gondolod, hogy jó ötlet az edzőmnek maradnod?

\- Nem értesz. Még mindig nem értesz - forgatja a szemeit. Ritkán láttam ilyen idegesnek. - Nem fogom hagyni, hogy könnyedén nyerj. Nem fogok a kedvedért kevesebbet nyújtani annál, mint amire képes vagyok. Ha ennek ellenére le tudsz győzni, akkor boldog leszek. Ahogy akkor is boldog leszek, ha te is a maximumot nyújtod, mégis én nyerek. Azt szeretném, ha ebben a szezonban mindketten… - megáll egy pillanatra, és az égre emeli a tekintetét, ahogy mindig, amikor nem jut eszébe a megfelelő angol kifejezés. - Ha mindketten a legjobb formánkban lennénk. Főleg, amikor egymás ellen állunk ki. Te nem ezt szeretnéd? Kideríteni, hogy végül is melyikünk a jobb?

De igen, pontosan ezt szeretném. Pontosan ezt, Viktor. Hiszen mindig téged akartalak legyőzni. Soha nem az volt a célom, hogy megnyerjem a Grand Prix döntőt, vagy a világbajnokságot, hanem mindig csak veled akartam kiállni, egyenlő ellenfelekként, és… _legyőzni téged_. Mégsem visz rá a lélek, hogy ezt kimondjam a szemedbe nézve.

\- Akkor azt mondod, hogy képes vagy tényleg úgy segíteni engem edzőként, ahogy akkor tennéd, ha nem volnánk ellenfelek? - kérdezem inkább. Viktor megáll a járda közepén, a két kezébe fogja a kezemet, és mélyen a szemembe néz.

\- Tudod, ebben sosem lett volna szabad kételkedned. Sajnálom, ha okot adtam rá - mondja. 

Hosszú ideig csak állunk ott, mint két sóbálvány, nem törődve a járókelők kérdő pillantásával. Végül Viktor az, aki elmosolyodik, és elindul a jégpálya felé.

\- Akkor rendben vagyunk? - néz vissza rám.

\- Igen - mondom, és én is elindulok.

De vajon tényleg rendben vagyunk?


	10. Versenynaptár

Van a jégpálya kantinjának falán egy hosszú, fehérszínű tábla, tele rubrikákkal. Már amikor először megláttam, tudtam, mi az, könnyű volt kikövetkeztetni: Jakov ezen a táblán vezeti a versenynaptárat minden diákja számára. A táblázatban függőlegesen szerepelnek egymás alatt a korcsolyázók nevei mágnessel rögzített, nyomtatott kartonpapírokon - férfiak, nők, párosok, majd ugyanilyen sorrendben a juniorok -, vízszintesen egymás mellett az összes verseny, amelyiken bárki is részt vesz, dátumokkal. Azt, hogy ki melyiken indul, egy-egy kis zöld, kerek mágnes jelzi, azután pedig, hogy sor került az adott versenyre, Jakov leveszi a mágnest, és filctollal beleírja a versenyző ott elért pontszámait és helyezését a rubrikába. 

Mivel tavaly a szezon kellős közepén kerültem ide, az én nevem a táblázat legaljára lett tulajdonképpen sebtében odafirkálva. Most azonban letörli, ahogy letörli az összes eredményt is, átrendezi a versenynaptárat, és a névsort is. 

Legfelülre újra felkerül Viktor neve, alá Jurijé, harmadiknak Georgijé, majd az enyém is. Meglepetten nézem, ahogy Jakov rögzíti a kis kartonpapírt: azon kandzsikkal szerepel a nevem, bizonyára azért, mert a többiekét cirill betűkkel nyomtatta ki. Apró gesztus a részéről, de nagyon jól esik.

\- Remélem, tényleg így írod a neved - pillant rám a válla felett, a homlokát ráncolva. - A Wikipediáról másoltam ki.

\- Igen, így - bólintom, és akaratlanul is elvigyorodom a gondolatra, hogy Jakov tegnap este a Wikit böngészte a laptopján az ágyban fekve, csíkos pizsamában. Viktor pont pár napja említette, hogy csíkos pizsamát vett neki tavaly a születésnapjára. - Köszönöm.

Még csak nem is reagál, visszafordul a táblához, hogy feltegye rá Mila nevét. Hiába - erre már rájöttem -, Jakov nem szereti, ha hálálkodnak neki, még akkor sem, ha olyasvalamiről van szó, hogy felsegít valakit a padlóról, aki elesett.

Belekortyolok a forró teába, amit Viktor az imént nyomott a kezembe. Olcsó filteres, gyümölcsös fekete tea, nem éppen az én ízlésemnek való, de nem panaszkodom. Mégsem várhatom el, hogy csak azért, mert ideköltöztem, komplett teaceremóniákat rendezzenek a jégpálya kantinjában. Detroitban sem volt soha rendes tea - csak amikor Anyu küldött postán -, már megszoktam.

\- Iszonyatosan gyorsan szalad az idő - szólal meg mellettem Viktor, és leül mellém, majd ő is belekortyol a teájába. - Nyakunkon az első verseny.

\- Főleg neked, nem igaz? - nézek rá. Viktor korábban fogja kezdeni a szezont, mint én, már augusztusban lesz versenye, szeptemberben pedig kettő is. Jakovval úgy gondolják, jót tenne neki, ha még a Grand Prix széria előtt visszanyerné a versenyrutinját. Nehéz elképzelni, hogy Viktor Nyikiforovnak szüksége lenne rá… Újra emlékeztetnem kell rá magam, hogy ő is csak ember, és nem a bálvány fejemben.

\- Na igen, azt hiszem, még soha nem volt ilyen sűrű szeptemberem, de legalábbis a felnőtt pályafutásom alatt biztosan nem - nevet. - De, tudod, már alig várom.

Az alapján, mennyire csillog a szeme, nem is kételkedem a szavaiban. Egyértelmű, hogy már legszívesebben ma elindulna egy versenyen, és bizonyára meg is tudná nyerni.

Az elmúlt hetek alapján Viktor egyre jobb formában van - azt hiszem, már pontosan olyan jó formában, ha nem jobban, mint a tavalyi világbajnokság környékén. Hetente kétszer járok vele futni esténként, és már nem fordul elő, hogy összeszorított fogakkal erőlködjön, ahogy az edzések végére sem néz már ki úgy, mint akin átment az úthenger - elfárad, igen, kicsit jobban, mint én, de nem annyira, mint aki összeesni készül. Készen áll a következő szezonra, nem csak lelkileg, fizikailag is. Valahol ijesztő a dolog. Még nem tudom, melyik versenyen fogok először kiállni ellene, de már előre rettegek. Egyetlen ellenféltől sem tartok igazán, hiába tudom, hogy van hét-nyolc korcsolyázó a világon, akiktől félhetnék - engem csak Viktor rémít halálra. Mi lesz, ha megint úgy összeomlok, mint Szocsiban?

Próbálok nem erre gondolni, és inkább figyelem, ahogy Jakov a mágneseket pakolgatja a táblára. Arra számítok, hogy egyelőre csak a nemzetiket és az augusztus-szeptemberi versenyeket jelöli meg, így, amikor mágnes kerül Viktor neve mellé a Rostelecom Kupa rubrikájába, úgy megdöbbenek, hogy majdnem kiejtem a teát a kezemből.

Hát persze, ma hirdették ki a Grand Prix beosztását… Hogy felejthettem el?!

\- Úgy tűnik, mindketten megússzuk Yuriót - hümmögi Viktor olyan halkan, hogy csak én hallhassam. 

Valóban, egyikünknek sem lesz közös versenye Jurijjal, viszont - és amikor ezt felfedezem, a szívem kihagy egy dobbanást -, Viktor is és én is versenyezni fogunk Franciaországban. November közepén, alig fél év múlva, újra ki kell állnom Viktor ellen. Nem tudom, hogy érzem magam ettől...

\- Reménykedtem benne, hogy mindkét versenyre együtt mehetünk - biggyeszti le a száját Viktor. - Na, mindegy, egy is több, mint a semmi. És ha mindketten bejutunk a döntőbe, akkor az már két közös verseny, utána pedig még ott lesz az Olimpia és a világbajnokság is.

\- Az összesen négy. Akarsz fogadni, hogy ki nyer meg többet? - Nem tudom, mi mondatja velem ezt. Olyan, mintha nem is én beszélnék, hanem valaki más használná a számat és a hangszálaimat helyettem. Én nem akarok kakaskodni Viktorral. Hiszen halálra vagyok rémülve attól, hogy ellene kell versenyeznem!

\- Naná! Szeretem az ilyen hozzáállást! - lelkesül fel Viktor teljesen. - Mi legyen a győztes jutalma?

\- Egy éves bérlet abba a masszázsszalonba, ahová múltkor elvittél? - vetem fel. Soha olyan jól nem gyúrtak még át, mint ott, de nagyon megkérték az árát.

\- De hát én oda ingyen járok! - pislog rám ártatlanul Viktor. Hát persze, hogy ingyen. Nyilván. Tudhattam volna, hogy az orosz élsport elsőszámú üdvöskéjének nem kell a hátmasszázsért fizetnie.

\- Jó, akkor majd kitalálok valami mást - sóhajtom. Jakov ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy elzavarjon mindenkit öltözni. Viktor azonban nem mozdul. - Te nem jössz? - pislogok.

\- Nem, nekem még interjút kell adnom az egyik tévécsatornának - mosolyog rám, kivillantva az összes fogát. - Utána csatlakozom hozzátok.

Átöltözöm, és amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, bemelegítek, aztán megyek is ki a jégre. Minden percet igyekszem maximálisan kihasználni, amit korcsolyázással tölthetek - itt nem használhatom akkor és annyit a pályát, mint odahaza Hasetsuban.

Viktor a pálya mellett válaszolgat a riporter kérdéseire. Háttal áll nekem, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy teli szájjal vigyorog a kamerába, miközben beszél. Próbálok nem rá figyelni. Koncentrálnom kell, ha nem akarok megint minden ugrás után eltanyálni, főleg, mert a Flipet még mindig túl sokszor szúrom el. Megrázom a fejemet, és felidézem magamban a zenét, amit Minako-senseijel a rövidprogramomhoz választottunk, azt dudorászva merülök bele a munkába.

Mikor lejövök a jégről, akaratlanul is megállok néhány percre, hogy Viktort figyeljem. Miközben a tökéletes, tankönyvbe illő tripla Axeljeit és négyfordulatos Flipjeit nézem, egyre csak az jár az eszemben, hogy november közepén, amikor ellene kell majd versenyeznem, a Grand Prix döntőbe való jutás lesz a tét. Ha akkor omlok össze…

Bárcsak ne sorsoltak volna minket össze!

Miután lezuhanyzok és visszaveszem az utcai ruhámat, kimegyek a kantinba, hogy magamhoz vegyek egy szendvicset. A szemem akaratlanul is újra a fehér táblára téved, a kis kerek mágnesekre Viktor neve mellett. Decemberig öt versenye lesz, nekem viszont csak kettő. Vajon ez előnyt jelent a számomra, vagy inkább hátrányt? Fáradtabb lesz, vagy inkább sokkal jobban fogja tudni előadni a programját addigra? Jó lenne tudni…

Celestino mindig azt mondogatta nekem, hogy nem szabad a többi versenyzővel törődnöm. Nem latolgathatom az alapján az esélyeimet, hogy ki fog lesérülni, ki hány ugrást ront el, ki lesz jobb vagy rosszabb passzban. A műkorcsolyában csak a saját teljesítményünkre szabad figyelnünk - és ebben teljesen igaza van. Mindig próbáltam eszerint készülni a versenyekre, de most, csak úgy, mint Szocsi előtt, nem tudok nem arra gondolni, Viktor vajon hibázni fog-e. Ha hibázik, akkor talán van esélyem ellene, de ha nem… Vajon akkor is meg tudnám verni?

Minél tovább nézem Viktor versenynaptárát, annál inkább úgy érzem, nem lesz az jó, ha Grenoble-ban állunk ki először egymás ellen. _Muszáj_ bekerülnöm a döntőbe, mindenki ezt várja el tőlem, főleg a japán szövetség és a hazai szurkolók - hiszen mit érne egy Japánban rendezett Grand Prix döntő japán versenyző nélkül?

\- Yuri? - Jakov hangjára megugrom. Nem is vettem észre, mikor belépett a helyiségbe. - Te még itt vagy?

\- Izé… igen. Éhes voltam - mutatom fel a kezemben tartott, még mindig celofánba csomagolt csirkés-rukkolás szendvicset.

Jakov bólint egyet, és leveszi a piros pufidzsekit, amit az edzésen viselt, hogy hanyagul ledobja az egyik asztalra, majd mellém sétál, és felnéz a táblára.

\- Tudod, nehéz lesz ez a szezon a többi diákomnak. Nehezebb, mint szokott - mondja halkan.

\- Az Olimpia miatt? - kérdezem. Nem igazán értem, hogy miért csak a többieknek lesz nehezebb. Rajtam is ugyanakkora - ha nem nagyobb - a nyomás.

\- Amiatt, mert oroszok - feleli Jakov, mire elkerekednek a szemeim. Hát persze. A doppingbotrány. Eddig eszembe sem jutott. Sokszor előfordult, hogy Jakov hamarabb behívta a többieket, vagy éppen tovább marasztalta őket edzés után, hogy beszélgessenek, de csak most értem meg, miről, és hogy engem miért nem hívott soha. Ez a dolog engem nem érint, mert japán vagyok. - Előfordulhat, hogy megkörnyékez téged is a külföldi média valami szaftos sztori reményében. Nem lepődnék meg rajta.

\- Úgysem tudnék nekik mit mondani - vonok vállat, és visszafordulok a tábla felé. Egy percig hallgatunk. Ez egy olyan téma, amibe én nem akarok belefolyni, legfőképpen nem akarok véleményt nyilvánítani.

\- Az utóbbi napokban nagyon összeszedted magad - mondja Jakov végül. Tőle ez felér egy óriási dícsérettel. - Ha így folytatod, Vityának és Juracskának nem csak egymástól kell majd tartaniuk.

\- Több versenyen szeretnék indulni - csúszik ki a számon. Magamat sikerül teljesen meglepnem a kijelentésemmel, de Jakovot, úgy tűnik, nem. Komoran bólint egyet.

\- Én is úgy gondolom, hogy jót tenne neked.

\- A három közül valamelyikre gondoltam - mutatok a Viktor első három versenyét jelző kis kerek mágnesekre. - Hogy ne kelljen külön, csak miattam még egy versenyre elutaznia - teszem hozzá.

\- Persze, nyilván az én kényelmem miatt, véletlenül sem azért, mert nem Franciaországban akarsz először kiállni Vitya ellen - jegyzi meg az edző szárazon, mire annyira zavarba jövök, hogy majdnem kiesik a még mindig bontatlan szendvics a kezemből. - Felőlem bármelyiket választhatod, amelyik szimpatikus, nekem mindegy, hová viszek eggyel több versenyzőt. Majd egyeztetünk a japán szövetséggel.

\- Köszönöm.

Jakov magához veszi a dzsekijét, és a kijárat felé indul, ám félúton megtorpan.

\- Vityának is ez volt régen a taktikája, még a szezon elején, az igazán fontos versenyek előtt igyekezett kiállni azokkal, akik a legnagyobb ellenfelei voltak - mondja halkan. - Aztán persze eljött az idő, amikor már nem maradt méltó ellenfele… örülök, hogy újra van, és nem is csak egy.

Mielőtt válaszolhatnék, Jakov már el is tűnik az ajtó mögött.


	11. Piruett

Nem érzem magaménak a programot. Végigcsinálom újra, ma már harmadszorra, az ugrások nélkül, és igyekszem minden energiámmal a koreográfiára koncentrálni, beleélni magam a szerepbe, de… nem megy. Ez a rövidprogram olyan, mintha nem nekem készült volna. Így, ebben a formában el tudom ugyan korcsolyázni, de hitelesen előadni már biztosan nem. Az elmúlt hetekben azzal próbáltam nyugtatni magam, hogy ez csak azért van, mert még új, túlságosan megszoktam, hogy a csábító Erósz bőrébe bújok a versenyeken, de ennyi idő alatt már „át kellett volna tudnom állni” az új programra. Egyszerűen nem érzek semmit, miközben korcsolyázok, olyan gépiesek a mozdulataim, hogy akár egy robot is csinálhatná helyettem. Odahaza valaki már biztos feltalálta a korcsolyázó robotot…

Magamon érzem Viktor tekintetét, miközben gyakorlok. A pálya szélén áll, a palánkot háttal támasztva tartja éppen a szokásos, néhány perces pihenőjét. Megállok én is inkább, és odasiklom mellé, hogy megtöröljem az arcomat, és igyak egy pár korty vizet.

\- Mondhatok valamit? - kérdezi óvatosan.

\- Ha azt akarod mondani, hogy ez a program vérszegény, akkor ne fáraszd magad, tudom - motyogom halkan.

\- Nem épp a „vérszegény” szót akartam rá használni - mondja, miközben a plafon felé fordítja a tekintetét. - Ez egy nagyon jó program.

\- Azt mondod, velem van a baj? - nézek fel rá letörten.

\- Nincs veled semmi baj, Yuri - fordul vissza felém, mosolygó szemekkel. - A világ egyik legjobb műkorcsolyázója vagy, ha nem vetted volna észre.

\- De ha a hiba nem bennem vagy a programban van, akkor hol? - tárom szét a karjaimat, és én is nekitámaszkodom háttal a palánknak.

\- Sehol, csak még dolgoznotok kell rajta. Ha megengedsz egy tanácsot, ne ez legyen a végleges verzió.

Egy részem szeretné tőle megkérdezni, hogy mit javasol, min változtassak, másfelől viszont szeretném, ha Viktor nem szólna bele a koreográfiámba. Minako-senseit ezért hívtam ide, vele ketten raktuk össze, nem akarom, hogy bárki is belekontárkodjon. Szerencsére Viktor ezt tiszteletben tartja, és nem kezdi el sorolni, mi mindent cserélne ki a programban.

\- Na és te? Te hogy állsz a rutinoddal? - kérdezem, szinte teljesen feleslegesen, hiszen biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha Viktort most azonnal kilöknék a pálya közepére versenyezni, akkor is meg tudná nyerni. Nem csak formában van, a koreográfiái is készen vannak.

\- Kész van - von vállat. - Már csak be kéne úgy gyakorolni, hogy a versenyek után ne azt írják majd a lapokban, hogy ennek az öreg majomnak már nem lenne semmi keresnivalója a jégen.

\- Kétlem, hogy bárki is ilyesmit írna vagy mondana - csóválom a fejem. - Legfeljebb egy bizonyos szőke, zöldszemű műkorcsolyázó, aki túlságosan is szereti a versenytársait inzultálni.

Viktor erre felnevet, és a pálya másik végében Jakovval vitatkozó Jurijra téved a tekintete.

\- Szerinted meg tudjuk őt verni? - kérdezi.

\- Tudjuk? Mi ez a többes szám? - pislogok.

\- Tegnap azt álmodtam, hogy megint Szocsiban vagyok, az Olimpián - mondja Viktor, miközben még mindig Jurijt és Jakovot nézi.

\- És? Megint nyertél? - A kérdést hallva elfintorodik, és újra felém fordul. A szemeiből valamiféle mély szomorúság árad.

\- Igen, nyertem - bólint -, de amikor fel akartam állni a dobogóra, egy két méteres, kigyúrt pasas lerángatott róla. Azt mondta, nem érdemlem meg a győzelmem, és hogy kizárnak a versenyből. Aztán hirtelen mindenki helyeselni kezdett, a közönség, a bírák, az edzők, a fotósok, a riporterek, sőt, még te is…

Hirtelen nem tudok erre mit mondani. Azt hittem, Viktor már rég elfelejtette a visszatérésével kapcsolatos aggályait, az edzéseken mutatott teljesítménye legalábbis erre utalt. Mégis bizonytalan lenne?

\- Tudod, én hol voltam és mit csináltam akkor, amikor megnyerted azt az olimpiai aranyat? - kérdezem végül. - Nem voltam kint Szocsiban, mert szokás szerint győzött az önbizalomhiányom, és csak hatodik lettem a nemzetin, azután meg nyilván nem kerültem be a keretbe. Úgyhogy Detroitban ültem, a koleszban, részegen, és a tévémmel üvöltözve szurkoltam egy bizonyos korcsolyázónak. Megjegyzem, mindeközben egy orosz zászló volt a vállamra terítve.

Viktor erre felnevet, én pedig kissé zavarba jövök. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ezt valaha elmesélem neki, de jobb kedvre akartam deríteni, és csak ez jutott eszembe… Tipikus Yuri. Jól van, égesd csak magad a bálványod előtt!

\- Ez aranyos. Komolyan, Yuri, meg vagyok hatva.

\- Más hazaárulásnak mondaná - vonogatom a vállam. - Tudod, volt ott kint két japán versenyző is, akiknek bizony nem szurkoltam.

\- Miattam? Hogy nehogy véletlenül legyőzzenek?

\- Dehogy. Azért mert irigy voltam rájuk - sóhajtom. - Nagyon szerettem volna én is kijutni Szocsiba. Mindig úgy képzeltem, hogy majd ott… - zavartan elharapom a mondat végét. Nem, ezt Viktornak nem kell tudnia.

\- Igen?

\- Nem fontos - legyintek egy jó nagyot a jobb karommal, mint aki egy legyet akar félresöpörni, és inkább másfelé terelem a témát. - Szóval, megmutatod a kűrödet? Még nem láttam az egészet egyben.

\- Nagyon szívesen - mosolyog rám szélesen. - Amúgy is túl sokat lazsáltam már itt, a palánk mellett. Jakov még a végén elporolja a fenekem, amiért lógatom a lábam.

\- Mintha valaha is elfenekelt volna… - csóválom a fejem. Ugyan, Jakov csak ordibálni és zsörtölődni szokott, de a nádpálcát nem venné elő, ebben biztos vagyok.

\- Kétszer is, Yuri, kétszer is! - jelenti ki Viktor komoly ábrázattal, ám mielőtt megkérdezhetném, komolyan beszél-e, vesz egy nagy lendületet, és a pálya közepére siklik.

Nyilván csak viccelt. De ha mégsem… hát akkor arra nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, mikor és mivel húzhatta ki annyira a gyufát Jakovnál, hogy verés legyen a vége.

Viktor kűrje zene nélkül is lenyűgöző. Nem csak megjelöli közben az ugrásokat, végre is hajtja őket - a teljes csomagot kapom. A technikája kifogástalan, mint mindig, bár a lépéssora egyszerűbb az enyémnél - arra pár ponttal többet fogok kapni, mint ő. Én a nehezebb ugrásokat mind a program második felére tervezem, ő viszont inkább az elejére teszi őket, ez is jelenthet némi előnyt számomra, bár ő a kivitelezésre valószínűleg ő fog magasabb pontokat kapni. Ahogy így elnézem - feltételezve, hogy sikerül nem elszúrnom versenyen a kűrt -, közel azonos technikai pontokat fogunk kapni.

Szóval, feltéve, hogy az idegeim nem mondják fel a szolgálatot, akár még esélyem is lehet majd legyőzni Viktort.

Ez ijesztő!

 

Az edzés után Viktor lakására megyünk, mert nála lehet fogni azt a sportcsatornát, ahol réges-régi műkorcsolyaversenyeket szoktak ismételni, és meghívott, hogy együtt röhögjünk a nyolcvanas évek ízléstelen jelmezein. 

\- Tudod, ha most Phichit itt lenne, biztos lefényképezne minket, és kitenné az Instagramra - nézek végig magunkon, miközben Viktor a távkapcsolót nyomogatja.

\- Ha gondolod, az én Instámra is kitehetünk egy képet magunkról. Biztos egy csomó embernek tetszene - vigyorog, és már nyúl is a telefonjáért.

\- Meg ne próbáld! - pirítok rá. Mindketten pólóban és alsógatyában ülünk a kanapén, és egy-egy rózsaszín lavórba lógatjuk a lábunkat.

\- Na, akkor legalább egy szelfit! - Viktor beveti a kiskutya szemeket. - A követőim már nagyon hiányolnak téged, régen nem posztoltam közös képet veled!

\- Menthetetlen vagy - sóhajtom, de engedem neki, hogy lefényképezze magunkat. Még mosolygok is hozzá.

Néhány percig csendben nézzük a képernyőt, majd Viktor megszólal:

\- Tudod, mi hiányzik legjobban Japánból? Az onsen. Olyan jó lenne most is minden este, edzés után megmártózni abban a medenében!

Egyet kell vele értenem, nekem is hiányzik. El voltunk kényeztetve Hasetsuban.

\- Nekem meg az hiányzik a legjobban, hogy ott teljesen egyedül lehettem a jégpályán esténként - ismerem be.

\- Bármikor odaadom a pálya kulcsát, csak kérned kell. - Viktor hirtelen átkarolja a vállamat, és közelebb húz magához. - Viszont azt meg kell előbb mutatnom, hogy működik a riasztó, mert kicsit trükkös.

\- Odaadhatod egyáltalán azt a kulcsot? - nézek rá a szemem sarkából.

\- Majd megkérdezem Jakovot - mondja elgondolkodva.

Kiveszi a lábát a lavórból, megtörli, majd kenegetni kezdi a talpát azzal a sós-algás krémmel, aminek a használatára engem is rászoktatott még Hasetsuban. Kicsit ettől most úgy érzem magam, mintha újra Japánban lennénk.

Mielőtt feleszmélhetnék, Viktor hirtelen letérdel elém, és az én lábaimat is megtörli, jó alaposan bekenegeti a krémmel, majd zsenília zoknit húz rájuk.

\- Így ni - szemléli elégedetten a művét, miközben én zavartan temetem a nyilvánvalóan vörös arcomat a tenyerembe.

\- Viktor! Ezt most mégis miért csináltad? Én is be tudtam volna kenni…

\- Ha már hatalmas meleg gyógyvizes medencével nem szolgálhatok, legalább ezt engedd meg - vigyorog teli szájjal. Nem látom, mert a kezem takarja a szememet, de a hangján hallom. - Ennyi kényeztetés jár neked, Yuri.

Igen. Tényleg kicsit olyan, mintha újra Hasetsuban lennénk.


	12. Allűrök

Viktornak igaza volt abban, hogy júniusban a szokásosnál is több lesz a turista a városban. Az Ermitázs előtt elsétálva valódi tömeggel találkozom, akik láthatóan a világ változatos szegleteiből vetődtek ide, és bőszen kattintgatják fényképezőgépeiket vagy szelfibotra rögzített telefonjaikat. Egy kedves japán házaspár meg is állít - nyilván, mert látszik rajtam, hogy ugyanabból az országból jövünk, ha másból nem, hát a fél arcomat takaró fehér orvosi maszkból -, hogy készítsek róluk egy közös képet. Beszédbe elegyedem velük, és amikor megtudják, hogy lassan fél éve jöttem Szentpétervárra, faggatni kezdenek, mit lenne érdemes megnézniük, ami nem szerepel az útikönyvekben. Zavarba jövök, amiért be kell vallanom, hogy valójában ugyanannyira idegen még mindig nekem ez a város, mint nekik. A Viktorral tervezett városnéző túrára nem kerítettünk még mindig sort - egyikünk sem rázta le a másikat, nem erről van szó, egyszerűen csak a sok edzés, az interjúk és a két jótékonysági gála mellett, amin részt vettünk, nem jutott rá időnk, amikor meg mégis, akkor mindketten túl fáradtak voltunk ahhoz, hogy kilométereket sétálgassunk.

A metróban beszéltem meg találkozót Viktorral, mivel a kocsija szervizben van, én meg amúgy is tömegközlekedéssel járok, de várnom kell rá. Elszámoltam magam, húsz perccel korábban érkeztem még úgy is, hogy útközben megálltam beszélgetni. Ebédelni megyünk egy szerinte nagyon jó étterembe a délutánra beütemezett sportorvosi ellenőrzésünk előtt. Miközben a peronon ácsorgok, észreveszek egy nőt és egy férfit, akik térképpel a kezükben próbálnak útbaigazítást kérni a járókelőktől, ám senki sem tud nekik segíteni, vagy mert nem tudnak angolul, vagy mert ők maguk is turisták. Tudom, oda kéne mennem hozzájuk, és felajánlani a segítségemet, de mindig zavarba jövök, ha idegenekkel kell beszélgetnem. Majdcsak segít nekik valaki más helyettem. Úgy sem ismerem eléggé a várost, lehet, nem is tudnám megmondani, merre induljanak.

A tömegben hirtelen felbukkan Viktor - illetve csak a feje búbját látom, de a haja önmagában is eléggé árulkodó ahhoz, hogy felismerjem. Ahogy közelebb ér, észreveszem, hogy divatos, szűk farmert és legalább ugyanolyan szűk, kicsit túlságosan is kivágott, szürke pólót visel, és… 

Napszemüveget. A metróban. 

_Gratulálok, Viktor._

\- Yuri! - kiabál és elkezd integetni nekem, ezzel sikeresen magára vonva azok figyelmét, akik esetleg eddig nem vették volna észre, hogy Viktor Nyikiforov belépett a szentpétervári metró területére. Esetlenül visszaintek neki, és megvárom, hogy közelebb érjen. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy tinilányok egy csoportja bőszen fényképezgeti őt - vagy minket?

Néha nem tudom eldönteni, hogy Viktor vajon direkt keresi az alkalmat, hogy a figyelem középpontjába kerülhessen, vagy csak ennyire nem veszi észre magát.

\- Könnyen idetaláltál? - kérdezi. Egy pillanatra átölel, de azonnal el is enged, és mielőtt válaszolhatnék, a kezében lóbálódzó reklámszatyorból előhúz egy masnival átkötött dobozt. - Egy kis ajándék Japánból. Az egyik hokis srác Tokióban volt nászúton, őt kértem meg, hogy hozzon.

\- Öhm… köszönöm. Mi ez? - motyogom zavartan. Nem akarok itt helyben nekiállni kibontani a csomagot.

\- Igazi japán zöld tea - vigyorog büszkén, és még bólint is egy nagyot hozzá, mint aki így akar nyomatékot adni a szavainak. - Az a márka, ami a szüleid onsenjében is kapható. Észrevettem, hogy mindig fintorogsz, amikor az itteni filteres teákat iszod.

Megdöbbent a figyelmessége, ugyanakkor zavarba jövök attól, mennyire nyilvánvalóvá tettem, hogy nem ízlenek azok a fránya gyümölcsös teák, amiket a kantinban szoktunk inni.

\- Köszönöm - mondom újra, és reflexből meg is hajlok hozzá egy kicsit. Hiába éltem már olyan sok időt külföldön, azért a japán neveltetés még mindig nem kopott le rólam.

\- Elnézést! - Az imént látott pár férfitagja szólít meg minket. Viktor leveszi a napszemüveget, és magára ölti a rajongóknak tartogatott, lehengerlő vigyorát. - Hallottam, hogy angolul beszélgetnek. Meg tudnák mondani, hogyan jutunk el a szállodánkig? Az a neve, hogy… öhm… - Előveszi a szobafoglalásukat igazoló papírlapot, és odamutatja nekünk, meg sem próbálkozik az orosz név kiejtésével. Viktor mosolya még szélesebbre húzódik.

\- Ó, mi is épp oda megyünk! Jöjjenek csak velünk, majd mutatom az utat!

\- Tényleg? - hökkenek meg.

\- Igen - fordul felém Viktor. - Ennek a szállodának az éttermében készítik ugyanis az ország legjobb kijevi csirkéjét. Muszáj megkóstolnod, Yuri!

\- Azt hittem, hogy a legjobb kijevi csirkét Kijevben csinálják.

\- Yuri, jelenleg Kijev Ukrajnában van, Pétervár pedig Oroszországban - magyarázza Viktor úgy, mintha tudatlan óvodás lennék. 

Inkább nem vitatkozom vele, és visszafordulok a férfi felé, akihez időközben a fiatal nő is csatlakozott. Abból, ahogy összekulcsolják a kezüket, egyértelmű, hogy együtt vannak, pedig a lány annyi idős lehet, mint én, a pasas pedig már biztosan elmúlt ötven. Az öltözékük alapján eléggé tehetősek lehetnek. Márpedig, ha tehetősek, biztosan nem egy lepukkant szállodában foglaltak szobát, vagyis az étterem, ahová Viktor visz, meglehetősen drága lehet. Én pedig most épp nem állok túl jól anyagilag. A japán szövetség Jakov edzői díjának csak egy részét fedezi, úgyhogy mélyen a zsebembe kell nyúlnom, mióta Szentpétervárra költöztem.

\- Yuri, figyelsz? - Viktor hangját hallva visszatérek a jelenbe.

\- Bocsánat… elbambultam - motyogom.

\- Itt a metró - mutat Viktor az érkező szerelvény felé.

Az ajtóknál a tömegben ügyelnünk kell rá, hogy ne szakadjunk el egymástól. Viktor határozott mozdulattal fogja meg a könyökömet, és irányít a metrókocsi belseje felé, közben vissza-visszanéz, hogy követ-e minket - a kiejtésük alapján valószínűleg - amerikai pár. Útközben nem beszélgetünk. Nem hallanánk egymást jól anélkül, hogy kiabálnánk.

Viktor öt megálló után szól, hogy leszállunk. Még soha nem jártam Szentpétervár ezen részén, pedig nem vagyunk olyan messze a belvárostól. Cseppet sem meglepő módon, mielőtt kiléphetnénk az utcára, egy idősebb nő megállít minket, hogy autogrammot kérjen Viktortól.

\- A barátja valamiféle híresség? - kérdezi tőlem halkan, látható csodálkozással az amerikai nő.

\- Nemzeti hős - csúszik ki a számon, és még én is meglepődöm rajta, milyen szarkazmussal sikerült kiejtenem ezt a két szót.

A szálloda felé menet Viktor kedélyesen elcseveg a két külföldivel, de én egészen addig hallgatok, míg ki nem derül, detroitiak, és Viktor persze azonnal megemlíti, hogy ott jártam egyetemre. Hát persze, hogy a párocska ezen felbuzdulva rögtön faggatni kezd az ott töltött öt évről. Kelletlenül vallom be nekik, hogy sportösztöndíjas voltam, csak úgy tudtam bekerülni egy jó egyetemre - igen, műkorcsolya, nem, nem voltam egyik Olimpián sem -, és hogy nem voltak túl jó jegyeim, mert minden időmet az edzéseknek szenteltem - de sikerült lediplomáznom valahogy, szerencsére. Viktor itt szól végre közbe, hogy megérkeztünk. Valóban, egy nyilvánvalóan ötcsillagos szálloda előtt állunk. Elbúcsúzunk az amerikaiaktól, és míg ők a recepció, mi az étterem felé indulunk.

\- Irigyellek, Yuri, amiért egyetemre jártál - jegyzi meg Viktor mintegy mellékesen, amikor már az asztalunknál ülünk, és kezünkben van az étlap.

\- De hát neked is van diplomád! - Legalábbis a Wikipedia szerint van neki. Nem mintha az perdöntő bizonyíték lenne.

\- Egy testnevelési egyetemről, ahol külön kar van fenntartva a téli olimpiai sportoknak - néz rám jelentőségteljesen, de én nem értem, mit akar ezzel mondani. - Yuri, nekem edzői diplomám van - teszi hozzá félperces hatásszünet után.

Felhorkantok. Most már értem a viccet.

\- Hát ahhoz képest elég amatőr edző vagy, már ne is haragudj.

\- Tisztában vagyok vele. Ezért mondtam, hogy irigyellek. - Lopva körbepillant, és lehalkítja a hangját. - Te legalább tanultál is valami hasznosat, kollégiumban laktál, megvolt az egész egyetemi élmény. Én meg beiratkoztam, minden félévben egyszer bementem a tanulmányi osztályra megmutatni magam, és öt év múlva kaptam egy diplomát, ami nem ér semmit. Azt sem tudom, hogy nézett ki az épület, ahol elvileg az óráim voltak.

\- De ha nem ér semmit, miért jelentkeztél oda? - pislogok.

\- Egyrészt mert a szüleim hallani sem akartak arról, hogy ne tanuljak tovább az érettségi után. - von vállat. Nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy milyen keserűen néz. - Másrészt elég szép ösztöndíjakat fizettek a sporteredményekre, nekem pedig nagyon kellett akkoriban a pénz.

Viktor int a pincérnek, és rendel mindkettőnknek kijevi csirkét. Gyerek adagot, persze. Mindkettőnknek ügyelnie kell a diétájára.

Amíg az ételre várunk, hogy ne telepedjen ránk kínos csend, beszélni kezdek az első dologról, ami eszembe jut: a tegnapi edzésemről. Minako-senseijel a táncteremben töltöttük az egész estét.

\- Átdolgoztuk a rutinomat - mesélem. Észreveszem, hogy kicsit hadarok, de hiába akarok lassabban beszélni, nem sikerül. - A rövidprogramot és a kűrt is. Most már sokkal jobb. Sokkal jobban illik hozzám, azt hiszem.

\- Örülök neki. - Tényleg úgy mosolyog, mint aki örül.

\- Szeretném, ha megnéznéd őket. A lépéssorok sokkal összetettebbek és kifejezőbbek lettek, legalábbis így gondoljuk, de jó lenne, ha ezt megerősítené valaki, akinek jó szeme van hozzá.

\- Örömömre szolgálna. - Ha eddig örömről, hát most kicsattanó boldogságról árulkodik a mosolya. - Kíméletlen kritikát szeretnél?

\- A legkíméletlenebbet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha valakinek volna kedve találgatni, hogy melyik szereplő mire fog korcsolyázni, az eddig kiválasztott művekből van egy lejátszási listám a YouTube-on: [KATT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72UHlQ4TyHA&list=PLjPu-lWFGysfrTePIwBXznaXlqrp6OfP_).


	13. Fehér éjszakák

A nappalok elviselhetetlenül hosszúak. Azt hittem, a téli sötétség fog igazán megviselni azután, hogy Oroszországba költözöm, de a szinte állandó világosság sokkal rosszabb. Elvesztem tőle az időérzékemet, az edzéseken fáradt vagyok és figyelmetlen, sokat hibázom már a lépéssorokban is, nem csak az ugrásoknál, ezért nagyon örülök, amikor Jakov bejelenti, hogy egy hétre ő elutazik, és addig, míg vissza nem jön, mi is pihenjük ki magunkat. Néhány edzés nélküli nap talán jót fog tenni. Mindenesetre jobb lesz, mint összetörni magam azért, mert nem tudok éjszakánként rendesen aludni.

Úgy tűnik, nem csak én örülök a nyakunkba szakadt szabadságnak: Jurij már az öltözőbe érve bejelenti, hogy elmegy Moszkvába, senki se keresse a következő napokban, közben a félig nyitott ajtón át hallom, ahogy Mila bejelentkezik a fodrászához, a manikűröséhez, a kozmetikusához, és még ki tudja, hová, Georgij pedig felkapja a telefonját, és szervezni kezd egy romantikus hétvégét az új barátnőjével. Viktor csak nézi őket, miközben a korcsolyáját az utcai cipőjére cseréli, és mosolyog.

\- Te már kitaláltad, mit csinálsz a szabadság alatt? - fordul hozzám Georgij, miután leteszi végre a telefont.

\- Még nem. Most leginkább csak arra tudok gondolni, milyen jó lenne aludni egyet - ismerem be. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy Viktor mosolya még szélesebbre húzódik.

\- Ha a világosság zavar, átköltözhetsz hozzám egy időre. Nagyszerű redőnyeim vannak, kizárják az utolsó fénysugarat is - mondja.

\- Nem akarok zavarni - szabadkozom azonnal, pedig az ajánlat igencsak vonzó. Nekem ugyanis csak sötétítőfüggönyeim vannak, amik ráadásul nem is túl vastagok. Udvariasságból hagyom magam még egy kicsit győzködni, mielőtt rábólintanék az ajánlatra.

Még aznap este bepakolok a sporttáskámba egy hétre elég váltásruhát, a laptopomat, a telefontöltőmet, egy fogkefét, a dezodoromat és a törölközőimet, és átsétálok Viktorhoz. Gyalog kissé messze lakik ugyan tőlem, ám a levegőn töltött idő felfrissít, és valamennyire segít a tompa fejfájáson is, ami reggel óta gyötör.

A fogadtatás már-már királyi. Viktor vacsorával készült, amit nyilvánvalóan egy jó étteremből rendelt, talpas pohárba tölti ki a buborékos ásványvizet, majd, miután végeztünk az evéssel, lábfürdőt készít mindkettőnk számára, és a kanapéján ülve beszélgetünk buta kis semmiségekről, míg a víz el nem kezd kihűlni. Akkor aztán ugyanúgy, mint legutóbb, letérdel elém, megtörli egy puha törölközővel a lábfejemet - tiltakozni szeretnék, de tudom, felesleges -, majd bőségesen masszíroz a talpamba a sós-algás krémből. Egészen ellazulok, és azon kapom magam, hogy egy pillanatra elalszom, mert előrebillen a fejem.

\- Irány az ágy! - Viktor megtörli a kezét, és feláll, csak hogy lehajoljon, és egy puszit nyomjon a fejem búbjára.

\- Úgy viselkedsz, mintha az apukám lennél - motyogom. Félálomban sokszor előfordul, hogy kimondom az első dolgot, ami az eszembe jut.

\- Az apukád? Aligha - nevet, és gyengéden kisimít egy hajtincset az arcomból. Le kéne végre vágatnom a hajam, már túl hosszú.

Becsukom a szemem, és Viktor tenyerébe hajtom a fejemet. Jól esik a langyos kéz a bőrömnek, és most az sem zavar, hogy így némi lábápoló krém is kerül az arcomra. Igazából az sem, hogy ma este el fog maradni a fogmosás és az arcápolási rutin - nincs már egyikhez sem erőm. Ráadásul tartok tőle, hogy ha akár csak egyetlen felesleges percig is erőltetem az ébrenlétet, végleg kiűzöm az álmot a szememből.

\- Gyere, Yuri, lefektetlek - suttogja Viktor, és óvatosan felhúz a kanapéról. Szinte úgy kell elvonszolnia a vendégszobáig, ahol már vár a frissen vetett ágy. Csak arra van erőm, hogy lekapjam magamról a pólót - a nadrágomtól és a zoknimtól szerencsére már a lábfürdő kedvéért meg kellett szabadulnom -, utána azonnal el is dőlök az ágyon. Akaratlanul is mélyet szippantok a párnahuzat öblítőillatából. Viktor ruháinak is pont ugyanilyen illata van. Pedig mintha egyszer azt mondta volna, nem használ öblítőt. Lehet, a mosópora illatosított?

Csukott szemekkel hagyom, hogy Viktor betakarjon a szellős, nyári paplannal, és nem szólok rá, amikor megcirógatja a fejem búbját. Egészen jól esik… sőt!

\- Aludj jól! - mondja halkan, és lekapcsolja a lámpát, ám nem hallom a lépteit távolodni.

\- Viktor? - szólítom meg óvatosan.

\- Igen? - A hangja egészen közelről, közvetlenül mellőlem szól. Az ágy mellett ül, vagy térdel, esetleg guggol, az arca nagyon közel van az enyémhez. Még a leheletét is érzem az arcomon.

\- Köszönöm - motyogom.

\- Aludj, Yuri. Én majd vigyázok az álmodra. - Hallom a hangján, hogy mosolyog. El akarom küldeni őt a saját ágyába, de elalszom, mielőtt megszólalhatnék.

Másnap reggel olyan kipihenten ébredek, mint talán még soha. Ásítozva megyek ki a fürdőszobába, és a tükörképem láttán örömmel konstatálom, hogy a szemem alatt napok óta éktelenkedő sötét karikáknak szinte már nyoma sincs. Viktor a konyhában gőzölgő kávéval és a legszebb mosolyával vár.

Igaz, ami igaz, ezt azért meg tudnám szokni.

 

Tűzijáték. Japánban rengeteg tűzijátékot lát az ember még vidéken is. Az igazság az, hogy engem már úgy tizenkét éves korom óta nem is tud lenyűgözni. Viktor azonban a reggelinél olyan boldogan jelentette be, hogy ma este tűzijáték lesz, és szeretné, ha elmennénk megnézni, hogy nincs szívem nemet mondani neki.

A városban fesztivált tartanak a fehér éjszakák örömére. Én nem igazán tudom ünnepelni őket, túlságosan is összezavarják a bioritmusomat - bár Viktornál át tudom őket aludni -, de igyekszem nem ünneprontó lenni, és ugyanolyan lelkesnek mutatkozni, mint az oroszok. A végén már nem is kell igazán erőltetnem a dolgot, mert tényleg jól érzem magam a fesztiválon. Más, mint a japán fesztiválok, de egy valamiben mégis nagyon hasonló: összehozza az embereket, úgy az ismerősöket, mint az idegeneket. Turistákkal és helybéliekkel beszélgetünk, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

\- Te hogy tudtad megszokni ezeket a fényes éjszakákat? - kérdezem Viktort, aki éppen egy színház szórólapját nézegeti, amit az imént nyomott egy fiatal srác a kezébe az utca sarkán.

\- Valószínűleg azért nem zavarnak, mert itt születtem, és egész életemben itt éltem - mondja elgondolkodva. - Bár bevallom, idén én is kissé rosszabbul viselem, mint egyébként. Biztos, mert tavaly Japánban töltöttem az egész júniust...

Összehajtja a szórólapot, és beleteszi a zsebébe. Meg akarom kérdezni, van-e valami a szórólapon, ami felkeltette az érdeklődését, ám ehelyett egy egészen másfajta kérdés csúszik ki a számon:

\- Megbántad?

\- Mit? - pislog rám értetlenül.

\- Azt, hogy kihagytál egy szezont. Hogy elhagytad Szentpétervárt, hogy az edzőm legyél. - Én is hallom, hogy kissé beleremeg a hangom az utolsó két szóba. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Viktor figyelmét sem kerülte el.

\- Hogy gondolatsz ilyet? - Szinte kétségbeesetten néz rám. Megragadja mind a két kezemet, és megtorpanva felém fordul. Én is megállok. - Yuri, el sem tudod képzelni, mennyi mindent kaptam tőled, mióta az edződ lettem. Ha újrakezdhetném, akkor is veled akarnék lenni, világos?

\- I… igen - motyogom zavartan. Lehajtom a fejem. Szégyellem magam, amiért már megint kételkedni kezdtem benne.

\- Te sem bántad meg, ugye?

Felkapom a fejem. Viktor lehajtott fejjel áll előttem, a fél szemét eltakarják az arcába lógó hajtincsek, a másikból pedig valamiféle mély szomorúság árad. Ahogy követem a tekintetét, rádöbbenek, hogy a kezeinket nézi. Pontosabban az én kezemet. A gyűrűsujjamat. A gyűrű hűlt helyét.

\- Néha bánom - ismerem be olyan halkan, hogy nem vagyok biztos benne, hallja, amíg nem érzem, hogy megdermed. - Nem magam miatt. Hanem amiatt, hogy egy egész évre elloptam Viktor Nyikiforovot a világtól.

Magához ölel, erősen, szorosan, és amikor elenged, melegen mosolyog rám. Én azonban nem tudom viszonozni ezt a mosolyt.

Miért hazudtam neki már megint? Miért nem mondtam ki most sem, amit valójában gondolok?


	14. Műjég

Jurij esik egy hatalmasat egy négyfordulatos Salchowból, akkorát, hogy szinte beleremeg a pálya. Hangosan káromkodva áll fel, és közben a csípőjét masszírozza. Jakov odakiabál neki, hogy mára elég volt, menjen le a jégről nyújtani.

\- Szegény. Pont az olimpiai szezonban… - csóválja a fejét Viktor.

\- Huh? - nézek rá értetlenül.

\- Nem vetted észre? Tavaly december óta legalább tíz centit nőtt, ha nem többet. Tudod, milyen az, amikor hirtelen megnyúlsz, és nem érzed úgy az ugrásokat, mint előtte - tárja szét a karjait.

\- Igazából nem - ismerem be. - Egyrészt, amikor még növésben voltam, csak duplákat és pár triplát tudtam még ugrani. Másrészt én nem is olyan hirtelen nőttem meg, mint Jurij.

\- Ázsiaiak - szólal meg hirtelen Georgij mellettem. Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy ott áll tőlünk alig fél méterre. - Mázlisták. Mi itt, Oroszországban küszködünk, hogy hajlékonyabbak legyünk, hogy ne hízzunk el, ne változzon meg túl hirtelen a testünk kamaszként, ti meg készen kapjátok az egész csomagot…

\- Sokkal hízékonyabb alkat vagyok, mint bármelyikőtök, Georgij - nézek rá -, és nem is vagyok olyan fene hajlékony, mint mondjuk Jurij.

\- Jura sem lesz sokáig az - von vállat kifejezéstelen arccal. Vajon miért ilyen rosszindulatú? Vagy csak nekem tűnik annak. - Figyeld meg, jövő ilyenkor már nem fogja tudni megcsinálni a Biellmannt.

\- Vagy csak egyeseknek savanyú a szőlő, mert már vén faszkalapok, és tudják, ez az utolsó évük a sportban, utána meg elmehetnek ízléstelen jégrevükbe szerepelni. - Nem tudom, Jurij mikor sétált mögénk a palánk mellett, és mennyit hallott a beszélgetésünkből. Ahogy mindannyian felé fordulunk, megvető pillantást vet Georgijra, majd előbb Viktorra, majd rám néz. - Jöttök enni?

\- Megyünk. - Én még szerettem volna ugrani egyet vagy kettőt, mielőtt befejezem mára, de Viktor terelgetni kezd lefelé a pályáról.

Jurij mellettem öltözik, majdnem összeér a vállunk. Ahogy a meztelen vádlijára téved a szemem, megsajnálom: úgy tele van kék, zöld, fekete és lila foltokkal, mint akit egy csapat huligán berángatott egy sikátorba, és jól helyben hagyott. Tudom, ha feljebb is megnézném, ott is hasonló lenne a helyzet, de nem akarok olyan tolakodó lenni, hogy megbámuljam a combját vagy a csípőjét.

Rajtam is vannak sérülések: véraláfutások, vízhólyagok, gyógyulófélben lévő sebek. Azonban közel sem ennyi. Én is sokat tudok esni a rosszabb napjaimon, vagy amikor új ugrást próbálok elsajátítani. Jurij azonban egyetlen új ugrást vagy kombinációt sem készül beépíteni idén a programjaiba. Viktornak igaza van, valóban hirtelen nőtt meg, és nem érzi azokat az ugrásokat, amiket tavaly még gyerekszerrel hajtott végre.

\- Jurij, mondd csak, tudok valamiben segíteni? - csúszik ki a számon, mielőtt megállíthatnám magam. Jurij kezében megáll a melegítőnadrág, amit felhúzni készült. Nem néz rám, csak hümmög egyet, majd belebújtatja a lábfejét a nadrág szárába. Nagyon sokára szólal meg, és akkor sem a kérdésemre válaszol:

\- Már nem hívsz Yuriónak. Miért?

Tényleg nem hívom úgy. Valamikor a Grand Prix döntő után szoktam le róla. Valahogy nem tűnt helyénvalónak becézgetnem őket, miután mellette állva a dobogón az ő országának a himnuszát hallgattam végig - és főleg nem szólíthattam egy olyan néven, amit csak azért kapott a testvéremtől, mert véletlenül ugyanúgy írják át angolra a nevét, mint az enyémet.

\- Én nem tudlak másik Yurival összekeverni téged, nem igaz? - mosolygok rá, mire a szemeit forgatja. Nem tudom, vajon elégedett-e a válasszal, vagy csak érzi, hogy úgysem fogom neki bővebben megindokolni a dolgot, mindenesetre annyiban hagyja, és csendben fejezi be az öltözködést. Addig nem is halljuk a hangját, míg nem ülünk a kantinban az utolsó szabad asztalhoz. Georgij nem csatlakozik hozzánk, talán megsértődött azon, amit Jurij mondott neki, vagy talán csak megint kiment az előtérbe, hogy evés helyett ismét az új barátnőjével társalogjon.

\- Tényleg rohadt nehezen mennek az ugrások - mondja ki Jurij síri hangon a nyilvánvalót. Fél kézzel az asztalon könyököl, az arcát a tenyerébe támasztja, közben a szabad kezében tartott villájával turkálja maga előtt az ebédre választott sült padlizsánját. - Nem tudom, mi a fenét csináljak. Jakov próbálja magyarázni, de egyszerűen nem értem.

Szeretnék neki segíteni, de az az igazság, hogy nem tudok. Én nem vagyok jó ugró, és a problémáját nem tudom igazán átérezni sem. Azt tudom, hogy milyen az, amikor az ember minden ugrását elrontja - de nekem az idegeim, és nem a fizikai állapotom szokta a problémát okozni.

\- Jura… - Viktor leteszi a villáját, és átnyúlva az asztal felett vállon veregeti Jurijt. - Ezen szinte mindenkinek át kellett esnie. Valaki jobban viseli, valaki kevésbé, de nyugodj meg, lehet, hogy sokáig fog tartani, de bele fogsz jönni. Attól, hogy most megnőttél, még nincs vége a karrierednek.

\- Ezt nem is gondoltam - söpri le magáról Viktor kezét. - Tudom, hogy mindkettőtöket meg foglak verni. Meg azt a nagyképű JJ-t is.

\- Akkor meg mire fel ez a savanyú arc? - villant meg felé Viktor egy félmosolyt.

Jurij fintorogva fordul vissza a padlizsánjához, és olyan erővel döfi bele a villáját, hogy sajnálni kezdem szerencsétlen zöldséget. Egyértelmű, hogy zavarban van, amiért be kellett ismernie, hogy nem megy neki úgy a korcsolyázás, mint eddig, bár próbálná megint a flegma, nemtörődöm srácot játszani.

\- Jurij, figyelj rám! - Viktor olyan komolyan szólítja meg, hogy mindketten felkapjuk rá a fejünket. - Tudod jól, hogy hozzám bármikor jöhetsz segítségért, de ne kelljen folyton ajánlgatnom. Ez semmiben sem különbözne attól, mint amikor az Agapét gyakoroltuk együtt. Ne kövesd el ugyanazt a hibát, mint én! Pusztán a büszkeséged miatt nem kérni segítséget azoktól, akik előtted járnak, főleg, ha kéznél vannak, a legnagyobb butaság, amit csinálhatsz. Nekem majdnem a karrierembe került. Szóval használd ki, amíg még itt vagyok!

Jurij nagy szemekkel mered Viktorra, de én sem tudom leplezni a döbbenetemet. Nem azért, mert segítséget ajánlott egy fiatalabb korcsolyázónak - Viktor hajlamos kéretlenül is nekiállni segíteni az embernek, mondjuk egy fél világot átutazva, mert hirtelen ihlete támadt -, hanem mert nem értem, miről beszél. Mi került neki majdnem a karrierjébe? 

Hiába kutatok lázasan az emlékeim között, egyetlen olyan pillanatot sem tudok felidézni a pályafutásából, amikor úgy tűnt, baj van. Viktor teljesítménye junior korától stabil volt, nem voltak olyan versenyei, mint nekem a tavalyelőtti Grand Prix döntő. Viktor Nyikiforovnak egyszerűen nem voltak rossz pillanatai. Ha lettek volna, én emlékeznék rájuk a legjobban - az ő korcsolyázó életéről sokkal többet tudok, mint a saját magaméról.

\- Az a baj, hogy nem érzem az arányokat - mondja Jurij, újra a padlizsánja felé fordulva. - Nem tudom, mekkora lendületet vegyek, főleg a kvadokhoz, de a tripla Axel a legrosszabb. Vagy nincs meg a fordulat, vagy túlpörgöm.

\- Ha túlpörgöd, akkor csinálj belőle négyfordulatost - vont vállat Viktor. Persze csak viccel, valószínűleg ezzel próbálva jobb kedvre deríteni Jurijt: szinte azonnal nevetni kezd. Jura sután elmosolyodik.

\- Segítesz? - kérdezi végül nagy sokára, újra komor ábrázattal, és közben úgy vizslatja Viktor arcát, akár egy vallatótiszt.

\- A négyfordulatos Axelben? - pislog rá Viktor. - Azt ne mondd, hogy bogarat ültettem a füledbe, mert ez egy hülye bogár lenne!

\- Dehogy, te barom! - legyint Jurij, és a szemeit forgatja. - A _tripla_ Axelben. Meg a többi ugrásomban, amiket eddig is tudtam, de most mégis elbaszok. - A mondat végére lehalkul a hangja, és lehorgasztja a fejét. 

Újra zavarba jött, és most egyáltalán nem látom férfiasnak a vonásait: hirtelen pont úgy néz ki, mint egy elveszett kisgyerek. Az egész csupán egyetlen pillanatig tart, mielőtt hirtelen mozdulattal a kezébe nem kapná a kését, hogy erőszakos mozdulatokkal vagdosni kezdje azt a szerencsétlen padlizsánt.

\- Szóval, mi lesz, vénember, segítesz? - néz fel olyan gyilkos pillantással, hogy én már-már visszahőkölök, de Viktor kedélyes vigyorral az arcán bámul vissza rá.

\- Hétfő este, miután bezárják a pályát, megfelel?

\- Meg - veti oda foghegyről Jurij, és újra nekiesik a padlizsánjának, de ezúttal már nem csak piszkálja vagy vagdossa, nagy falatokban pakolja a szájába. Ő nem néz Viktorra, de én igen: egy halovány, nosztalgikusnak tűnő mosoly játszik az ajkán, miközben Jurijt figyeli.


	15. Nyár

A július kemény munkával és szitáló esővel köszönt be. A detroiti évek alatt mindig ilyenkor, nyár közepén uralkodott el rajtam leginkább a honvágy, ám most hiába emlegeti fel anyukám finom főztjét Viktor a délelőtti jeges edzés után, miközben ebédelni indulunk, nem érzem olyan elviselhetetlennek, hogy újra távol kell lennem a családomtól. Viktornak hála kezdem megismerni a várost: amikor csak lehet, elvisz valahová ebédelni, sétálni, nézelődni. Az orosz nyelv is egyre jobban megy: bár beszélni továbbra sem szeretek, egyre jobban értem, mit mondanak mások, és a sarki kisboltban már anélkül tudok kenyeret és tejet kérni, hogy attól kelljen tartanom, higítót és molyirtót kapok helyette. Ráadásul egészen más az itteni életem, mint Amerikában volt: nem kollégiumban lakom, hanem egy rendes lakásban, és nem rendeznek folyton házibulit a szomszédban, úgyhogy viszonylag nyugodtak az éjszakáim.

A Jakov-féle iskola edzései nagyon kemények voltak eddig is, de a valódi nyár beköszöntével még keményebbé válnak. Celestino és a csapata soha nem dolgoztatott meg minket annyira, mint az itteni team, és bár amióta Viktor megjelent Hasetsuban, bőven volt alkalmam szokni az orosz módszereket, most kezdem úgy érezni, ez már lassan meg fogja haladni az erőmet. Nem a jeges edzésekkel van bajom, azokat bírom, de a tánc- és konditeremben töltött idő minden energiámat felemészti.

\- Azért csinálja, hogy jó kondiban legyünk a szezon elejére. Leadjuk az utolsó feles dekákat, növesszünk némi izmot - magyarázza az ebédnél Mila, amikor a kelleténél kicsit hangosabban ismerem be, hogy semmi kedvem a délutáni kondizáshoz. - Meg azért, mert ilyenkor nyáron el-eltűnünk egy-egy hétre nyaralni, vagy valami jégrevüben szerepelni, és tisztában van vele, hogy olyankor nem figyelünk oda az edzésre.

\- Ez cseppet sem vigasztal - mormogom, és nagyot harapok egy szelet puffasztott rizsbe, amit a salátám mellé vettem. Nem különösebben szorulok rá, hogy fogyókúrázzam, de valahogy a durva edzések az étvágyamat is elveszik.

\- Minden évben ez van - sóhajt kedvetlenül Viktor, miközben a villájával félrekotor egy falat kissé égett padlizsándarabot a tányérján. - Minden évben addig hajt minket, míg valamelyik lány el nem bőgi magát.

\- Emlékeim szerint, aki el szokta bőgni magát, az nem egy hölgy korcsolyázó - jegyzi meg Georgij, majd gonosz vigyorral felém fordul. - Tudod, Yuri, egyszer a Nagy Viktor Nyikiforovot a saját két szememmel láttam térdenállva, könnyes arccal könyörögni Jakovnak. Kár, hogy akkor még nem volt olyan telefonom, amivel videót lehetett volna készíteni. Azt meg kellett volna örökíteni az utókor számára.

Viktor valamit morog az orra alatt oroszul, ami bizonyára nem lehet túl kedves, de Georgij csak vigyorog tovább.

\- Ez mikor volt? - kérdezem, és nem bírom megállítani a saját ajkaimra kúszó vigyort.

\- Yuri! - tiltakozik már-már macskát megszégyenítően nyávogós hangon Viktor, de mindenki úgy tesz, mintha meg sem hallaná. Georgij válaszra nyitja a száját, de végül egy mély, reszelős hang felel helyette.

\- A torinói Olimpia előtti nyáron - mondja Jakov, mire mind felé fordulunk. Közvetlenül mögöttem áll, így nekem egészen ki kell tekernem magam, hogy a szemébe tudjak nézni. - Amikor ez a bolond suhanc kitalálta, hogy ki akar jutni az Olimpiára, _és_ az első hatban végezni. Nyilván fel kellett rá készítenem.

\- Jakov, te nem felkészítettél, te kegyetlenül megkínoztál! - biggyeszti le az ajkait Viktor, de a szeme csillogása árulkodik róla, hogy csak viccel. - Reggelente járni sem tudtam, úgy fájt mindenem.

\- Tudom - bólint Jakov, de még mindig nekem címzi a szavait. - Az anyja bejött hozzám panaszkodni. Én meg közöltem vele, hogy ha a fia nem gyakorolná a hátam mögött a négyfordulatos ugrásokat, akkor fel tudna kelni reggelenként minden gond nélkül, legfeljebb izomláza lenne. De Viktor Nyikiforov sosem hallgatott rám.

Viktor vigyorogva vonogatja a vállát, míg a többiek a fejüket csóválják. Jakov arca azonban ugyanolyan morcos, mint szinte mindig.

\- Remélem, te nem vagy olyan fafejű, hogy ne hallgass rám, Katsuki, mert akkor nagyon fájdalmas két hét elé nézel.

\- Te… tessék? - nyögöm.

\- Ez mindenkire vonatkozik - folytatja szemrebbenés nélkül, és végignéz a társaságon. - A következő két hétben nincsenek négyfordulatos ugrások és tripla Axel. A hölgyek a nehezebb triplákat is felejtsék el. Különben úgy fogtok járni, mint Vitya, és nem bírtok majd reggelente kimenni a vécére sem. Értve?

Mindenki halálra vált arccal néz Jakovra, mire ő elégedetten bólint, és otthagy minket.

\- Meg fogunk halni. Mind meghalunk! - mondja drámaian Viktor, mire belőlem kitör a nevetés, de a többiek nem nevetnek velem.

\- Szerintem inkább a halálunkért fogunk könyörögni, Vitya - mondja Georgij, és fejével a kantin ajtaja felé int. Mikor odafordulok, meghűl az ereimben a vér: Minako-sensei áll ott Lilija Baranovszkajával, és minket méregetnek. Rosszat sejtek. - Tudod, egy balett-tanár már önmagában is rossz ómen, de kettő…

\- Túldramatizáljátok - jelenti ki Jurij, de nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy ő is aggódva nézi a szeme sarkából a két nőt.

Délután aztán kiderül, hogy Georgijék nem dramatizálták túl. Ó, nem, a legkevésbé sem. Egy kegyetlen kiképzőtábor semmi ahhoz képest, ami a táncteremben zajlik.

Mindig szerettem táncolni. Szerettem a balettet, de nem voltam különösen tehetséges benne. A jégen siklani különben is sokkal felszabadítóbb, sokkal megnyugtatóbb, még az ugrásokkal, az esésekkel, a feltört lábakkal és kibicsaklott bokákkal járó fájdalom is sokkal édesebb, mint a tánc közben szerezhető apróbb-nagyobb sérülések. Mindig szívesen jártam Minako-sensei táncstúdiójába gyakorolni, de annyira fanatikus nem voltam, hogy ne kelljen összeszorítanom a fogaimat egy-egy keményebb óra alatt.

Most nem csak a fogaimat szorítom össze. Most belülről harapdálom a számat, a vér fémes ízétől hányingerem van, miközben újabb piruettet mutatok be, és Baranovszkaja asszony újra a sárga földig hordja le a technikámat. Minako-senseire nézek segítségért, de ő is csak rosszallóan csóválja a fejét.

\- Yuri, te ennél sokkal jobb vagy! - mondja kegyetlenül. - Tessék összeszedni magad! - tapsol egyet, majd hirtelen japánra vált. - _Az Olimpiára készülsz, és ha azt akarod, hogy esélyed legyen megnyerni, minden eddiginél keményebben kell dolgoznod. Itt van a két legnagyobb vetélytársad, láthatod, hogy ők sem lazsálnak._

\- _Nem balettozni fogok azon az Olimpián, Minako-sensei!_ \- tiltakozom bosszúsan. Már kezd nagyon elegem lenni. - _Inkább a négyfordulatos Flipet kéne gyakorolnom, nem gondolod?_

\- _Yuri, bízz bennünk, tudjuk, mit csinálunk. Olyan formában leszel ebben a versenyszezonban, hogy a tizennyolc évesek sem fognak tudni lépést tartani veled, és olyan könnyed lesz a mozgásod, hogy mindenki, aki csak lát, sír majd a gyönyörűségtől_ \- jelenti ki, majd elfordul, és odalép a korlát mellett álló Viktorhoz, hogy kiigazítsa a tartását az arabeszkben.

Nem tudom nem észrevenni, milyen finoman ér hozzá Viktor hátához. Végigsimít a gerincén, majd a keze megáll a derekánál, baljával pedig óvatos mozdulattal hátrébb tolja Viktor vállát. Egészen közel áll hozzá, apró mosollyal az ajkain és csillogó szemekkel nézi őt, és valamit motyog a fülébe, de onnan, ahol állok, nem hallani, hogy mit. Viktor előbb komolyan figyeli, majd egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét, és apró mosoly jelenik meg az ajkain, úgy bólint egyet.

Megmerevedek. Mióta állnak ilyen közel egymáshoz? És vajon… Vajon van valami köztük? Lehet, Viktor nem is táncórákat vesz tőle, hanem…?

Ó, te jó ég, le kell állnom! Ha így is van, semmi közöm hozzá. Nem rám tartozik.

\- Katsuki! - csattan fel Baranovszkaja asszony, mire én döbbenten fordulok felé, de egyetlen pillanatnál tovább nem bírom állni gyilkos tekintetét. - Mozduljon meg, de legalább takarodjon az útból, és hagyja dolgozni azokat, akik komolyan veszik a karrierjüket. Útban van!

\- Bo… bocsánat - habogom, és gyorsan a terem végébe sietek, hogy én is megragadjam a korlátot, és megpróbáljam a testem valami baletthez értő szemmel is elfogadható pozícióba kényszeríteni. A szívem úgy dobog, hogy úgy érzem, menten felrobban. Ennyire rám tud ijeszteni egy orosz príma balerina?!

\- Jól vagy, Katsudon? - pislog rám Jurij kissé zihálva.

\- Persze, csak… - motyogom, és sután vállat vonok.

\- Csak nem gondoltad volna, hogy ilyen kemény lesz, mi? - kúszik gonosz vigyor az ajkaira. Hiába látszik rajta, hogy ő is fáradt, ő az, aki a legjobban viseli ezt a kéretlen táncórát. Mégiscsak ő a leghajlékonyabb köztünk, még Milát is lepipálja, ráadásul, ha jól tudom, már egy éve edzi őt Baranovszkaja asszony. - Készülj, mert Lilijánál ez még csak a bemelegítés. Holnap ezerszer rosszabb vár ránk.

Valószínűleg igaza volt Georgijnak, tényleg könyörögni fogunk a halálunkért, mire ez a két nő végez velünk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, mi lehet Viktor és Minako között? >,>
> 
> Fontos apróság: a hónap végén esedékes a kisbabám születése, így előfordulhat, hogy hamarosan rövidebb-hosszabb időre eltűnök az éterből.


	16. Fiatalság

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Így terveztem ezt a fejezetet? Nem.  
> Yuri elvitte másik irányba? Igen.  
> Viktor főleg elterelte másfelé? Naná.  
> Hajnali fél egy van, és hangyák mászkálnak a szemgolyómban? Jaja.  
> Valószínűleg tele van helyesírási és nyelvhelyességi hibákkal ez a fejezet, jobban, mint az előzőek? Persze.
> 
> Egyébként meg kellett vele szenvednem, olyan kacskára sikeredett szinte minden mondatom, hogy folyton vissza kellett törölnöm őket. És még most sem vagyok vele elégedett, de már írnám a következőt (akarom mondani, azt, aminek ebben a fejezetben kellett volna történnie)... XD

A következő napokban a jeges edzéseken nem csak a kvadokról teszek le, egyáltalán nem ugrálok, és senki sem szól rám ezért. Jakovék valószínűleg tudják, mennyit vesznek ki belőlem - és mindenkiből - a mindennapos kegyetlen táncórák, a kardió és az erősítő edzések, úgyhogy semmit sem erőltetnek, szó nélkül hagyják, hogy csak az iskolafigurákat gyakoroljam. Viktor sem nagyon csinál mást, mint a két lépéssorán dolgozik, ami még mindig - és ezt kissé kajánul állapítom meg -, fényévekre van az enyémektől mind nehézségben, mind kivitelezésben. Jurij leginkább csak a forgásait és spiráljait gyakorolja, Georgij pedig mondhatni csak cél nélkül lézeng a jégen. A lányok és a párok most máskorra kaptak jégidőt, mint mi, így minden nap csak négyen vagyunk, és Jakov, aki a jég mellett áll, akár egy szobor, egyetlen szó nélkül figyelve, mit csinálunk.

Minden tagom fáj. Soha ennyire nem szerettem volna még hazamenni anyukámhoz, befeküdni az ágyba, és egy hónapig csak tévén bámulni a műkorcsolyát, miközben katsudonnal tömöm a képem, és nagyon nehéz meggyőzni magam arról, hogy megéri maradni. Ha legalább tudnám, hogy valóban érmeket fogok nyerni a következő szezonban, és ezek között lesz néhány arany is… De ki tudhatja előre? Olyan ellenfelekkel, mint Viktor és Jurij, vagy éppen JJ és Chris, semmi sem garantált. Na meg, ha ehhez hozzávesszük az önbizalmam teljes hiányát...

\- _Vitya!_ \- Jakov hangja olyan váratlanul hasít bele a csendbe, hogy elvesztem az egyensúlyom, és majdnem elesek. - _Téged keresnek!_

Bár nem nekem szól, én is felé fordulok. Az ajtóban, Jakov mellett két öltönyös férfi áll. Viktor láthatóan meglepődik, de aztán bólint, és elindul lefelé a jégről. Figyelem, ahogy mosolyogva kezet ráz a két férfival. Csak miután eltűnnek az ajtó mögött, azután folytatom a nyolcasok jégre való rajzolgatását.

Viktor nem tér vissza az edzés végéig, és ebédnél sem látjuk. Mind csöndben vagyunk, miközben eszünk, senkinek sincs kedve beszélgetni. A többiek fejében is valószínűleg a két óra múlva kezdődő táncóra jár, és az, ezúttal miféle válogatott kínzásokkal készül a két balerina.

Nagyon, de nagyon megbántam, hogy Szentpétervárra hívtam Minako-senseit. Elég lenne nekünk Baranovszkaja asszony is. Bőven. Sok is.

A táncóra előtt lenne időm elmenni bevásárolni, vagy átnézni az orosz házimat, de semmihez sincs energiám, így inkább bemegyek az öltözőbe, és végigfekszek az egyik padon. Előhalászom a telefonomat és a fülhallgatómat, hogy zenét hallgassak. Véletlenszerűen választok ki egy komolyzenei lejátszási listát a sok közül, behunyom a szemem, és megpróbálok ellazulni. Talán el is aludnék, ha nem csendülnének fel jópár perccel később a fülemben a Tűzmadár nagyon is ismerős dallamai. Kinyitom a szemem, kikapcsolom a zenét és megnyitom a YouTube appot. Sztravinszkijről mindig Viktor jut eszembe, és olyankor mindig meg szoktam nézni a felvételt a legendásnak számító 2006-os olimpiai kűrjéről. Most, hogy nekiállok megkeresni a videót, döbbenek rá, hogy az elmúlt egy évben egyetlen egyszer sem láttam.

Kívülről tudom ezt a programot. Nem tudom, hányszor korcsolyáztam el gyerekkoromban - persze könnyített ugrásokkal -, és a mai napig elő tudnám adni. De nem csak a koreográfiát ismerem, azt is pontosan tudom, Viktor melyik elemre hány pontot kapott. Más talán csak az összpontszámára emlékezne, de én fanatikus módjára minden mozdulatát kielemeztem, és összevetettem a bírák értékelésével, hogy tanuljak belőle. Ma már tudom, hogy inkább az ugrásaimat kellett volna gyakorolnom ahelyett, hogy órákon át néztem újra és újra a róla készült felvételeket.

Mikor betölt a videó, és megjelenik a képernyőn a tizenhét éves Viktor mosolygós arca, amint megöleli Jakovot, majd az edzőnek hátat fordítva elindul a pálya közepe felé, hogy megkezdje a programját, én is elmosolyodom, mert pontosan tudom, mi ez a cinkos vigyor, és hogy mire készül - akarom mondani, _készült_. De hiába tudom, mit fogok látni, amint elindul a zene, felgyorsul a pulzusom, és visszatartom a lélegzetem, miközben a képernyőn a félig még gyerek Viktor a négyfordulatos Toe Loopjára készül. Hezitálás nélkül rugaszkodik el, a szemén látszik, hogy nem fog rontani, és…

Hirtelen valaki hozzáér a térdemhez. Megugrom, és a telefon kiesik a kezemből, magával rántva a fülhallgatót is, majd nagyot koppan a földön.

\- Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megijeszteni! - néz rám aggódva a huszonnyolc éves Viktor, és gyorsan lehajol a telefonomért, hogy ellenőrizze, nem tört-e össze.

\- Izé… nem vettem észre, hogy bejöttél - motyogom sután, miközben ülő helyzetbe tornászom magam. Viktor nem válaszol, némán, felvont szemöldökkel nézi a telefonom - szerencsére ép - képernyőjét. Zavarba jövök attól, hogy rajtakapott, amint éppen az ő egyik kűrjét nézem, és már kezdenék szabadkozni, amikor hirtelen mégiscsak megszólal.

\- Sosem néztem vissza - mondja inkább csak magának.

\- Tessék?

\- A torinói kűrömet - fordul felém lassan, csodálkozó tekintettel. - Sosem néztem vissza.

\- Öhm… - Hirtelen nem tudom, erre mit kéne mondanom. - Izé… Jakov nem szokta megnézetni a korcsolyázóival a versenyeiket, hogy kielemezzék?

\- De igen - bólint Viktor, és visszafordul a telefonhoz, hogy az elejére tekerje a videót -, de ezt ő sem nézette meg velem soha. Szerintem azért, mert a mai napig ideges, ha csak felemlegeti valaki, hogy mit műveltem akkor.

Felnevetek. Hát persze. Viktor már akkoriban is imádta meglepni a közönségét, és természetesen az edzőjének sem jelentette be előre, hogy a megbeszélt egy helyett két négyfordulatos ugrást próbál meg végrehajtani… aminek az lett a vége, hogy Jakov élő, egyenes adásban ordibált vele a kiss and cry-ban - először, de nem utoljára.

Viktor kihúzza a fülhallgatót a telefonomból, és feljebb tekeri a hangerőt, majd újra elindítja a videót. Egészen közel araszol hozzám, a fejét az enyémnek dönti, a bal karjával átkarol, és igyekszik úgy tartani a készüléket, hogy jól lássam a képernyőt, de én a szemem sarkából őt figyelem. Nem fér a fejembe, hogy ennyi éven át miért nem nézte meg soha ezt a felvételt. Hiszen nyilván nagyon büszke volt arra a negyedik helyre, látszott az arcán, és a későbbi interjúi, amiket olvastam, mind csak erről tanúskodtak. Akkor miért?

A ki nem mondott kérdésemre végül Viktor, miután a tizenhét éves önmaga a kis kijelzőn tökéletes Toe Loopot ugrik, megadja a választ.

\- Tudod, mindig azt hittem, hogy ha visszanézem, az egész elveszti a varázsát. Mert az a nap, az varázslatos volt. - A tizenhét éves Viktor közben nagy lendülettel ugrik fel, majd esik egy nagyot, akkorát, hogy az egész aréna egy emberként hördül fel döbbenetében. - Na, Yuri, így _nem_ ugrunk négyfordulatos Salchow-ot - mondja a felnőtt Viktor vigyorogva, a fejét csóválva. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez ennyire szörnyen nézett ki kívülről…

\- Csodálatos volt - csúszik ki a számon, mire Viktor úgy néz rám, mintha megbolondultam volna. - Mármint nyilván nem a Sal, de ez a program, ez… Gyönyörű voltál.

Zavaromban félrefordítom a fejem, Viktor pedig csendben nézi végig a videó hátralévő részét.

\- Nagyon boldog voltam aznap - szólal meg végül, mikor a felvétel végére ér. A hangja halk, és ahogy odafordulok, látom, hogy a szemeiben mély szomorúság ül. Nem értem. - Utána még a világbajnokságon is boldog voltam, persze nem ennyire, mert az nem egy Olimpia volt, de… azután hosszú ideig nem éreztem ennyire jól magam a versenyeim után. Butaság, igaz?

A torkomon ragad a szó. Mégis mit mondhatnék erre? Viktor, amióta csak a felnőttek közt versenyez, a világ élvonalához tartozik. Nem tudom elképzelni, miért ne lett volna boldog az eredményeivel - és ha nem volt az, akkor miért nem szállt ki már évekkel ezelőtt. Különben is, mindig az látszott rajta, hogy imád korcsolyázni, minden programját átitatja a jég szeretete, ezért is lehetetlen levenni róla az embernek a szemét. Akkor meg miért…?

\- Mennünk kéne - szakít ki hirtelen a gondolataim közül, és felállva nyújtózkodik egyet. - Mindjárt kezdődik a táncóra.

Miközben a táncteremben a korlát mellett nyújtani kezdek, Viktort figyelem, ahogy mosolyogva vált néhány szót Milával. Mintha ez a mosoly inkább lenne szomorú és gondterhelt, mint vidám… Vagy talán csak én akarok belemagyarázni valamit, ami nincs is, az öltözőben történtek miatt?

Minako, amint besétál a helyiségbe, és köszön nekünk, rögtön Viktorhoz sétál, és a szemközti korláthoz tereli. Az egész bemelegítés alatt el sem mozdul mellőle, folyton kiigazítja a tartását, hátrébb tolja a vállait, feljebb húzza a karját, megtartja a lábát… Nem értem, miért ilyen közvetlen vele, és miért csak vele foglalkozik. De mára már elegem van a miértekből, döntöm el magamban, és inkább hátat fordítok nekik, úgy folytatom a nyújtást.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igen, tudom, hogy az animében Viktor nyakában ott lógott az arany Torinóból, de ebben a történetben - majd megértitek, miért -, a tizenhét éves Vityenka nem nyerhetett olimpiai aranyat. Így Torinóban "csak" a negyedik lett, de egyéni rekorddal, úgyhogy az is egy győzelem volt. ;)
> 
> Sztravinszkij [Tűzmadara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgGBcVBLQcU). Azt mindenkinek a fantáziájára bízom, Viktor melyik négy és fél percet választotta ki belőle a kűrjéhez.
> 
> Ja, és tegye fel a kezét, aki Katsuki Yurit most már legszívesebben agyoncsapná egy péklapáttal! XD


	17. Arabeszk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelentem, a fejezet még nem volt bétázva, de sietni szerettem volna vele. Nézzétek el az esetleges hibákat, utólag javítva lesznek.

A következő napokban nem tudom nem észrevenni, Minako-sensei és Viktor mennyire közel kerültek egymáshoz. Reggelente sokszor látom őket együtt érkezni a jégpályára - egyszer még annak is tanúja voltam, hogy a sensei Viktor autójából száll ki a parkolóban -, és sokszor együtt is távoznak. Tudom, hogy létezne más magyarázat is, de ahogy kettejüket nézem, ahogy nevetgélnek, és ahogy folyton egymáshoz érnek, abból egyértelműnek tűnik, hogy Minako Viktor lakásán tölti az éjszakákat.

Lassan letelik a gyilkos edzések és táncórák időszaka, és minden visszatér a megszokott kerékvágásba. Az edzéseink időpontjait kicsit átvariálják ugyan, mert Jakov éppen kiskölyköknek tart nyári tábort, akik a délelőtt nagy részében és kora délután elfoglalják a jégpályát, de ettől eltekintve ott folytatjuk a munkát, ahol abbahagytuk. Az első néhány napban még nem sokat ugrálok, szépen fokozatosan szoktatom vissza magam a normális rutinomhoz, és amikor először próbálkozom meg a négyfordulatosokkal, meglepve veszem észre, hogy úgy sikerülnek, mintha minden nap gyakoroltam volna őket az elmúlt hetekben - sőt, talán egy kicsit jobban is. Mintha magasabbra tudnék ugrani, bár lehet, csak azért érzem így, mert egy ideig nem próbálkoztam velük.

Sokat figyelem Viktort a szemem sarkából, ezért hamar feltűnik, mi az, amit sokat gyakorol, és mi az, amit szinte sohasem. A forgásain nagyon keményen dolgozik, a Flipeket úgy ugrálja, mint nyuszi a mezőn, egymás után, mindenféle kombinációkban, de Lutzot, akár triplát, akár kvadot szinte alig látok tőle - viszont, amikor igen, akkor elfog a sárga irigység. Viktor négyfordulatos Lutza kifogástalan.

Tavaly megkértem őt, hogy tanítson meg minden ugrásra, amit tud, de a Lutzig sosem jutottunk el… pedig meg akarom tanulni. Meg _kell_ tanulnom, ha fel akarom venni a versenyt Viktorékkal - vagy éppen JJ-vel, aki pár nappal ezelőtt azzal hencegett az Instagram oldalán, hogy a kűrjében hét négyfordulatost fog ugrani ebben a szezonban.

\- Már megint a vénembert bámulod. Csorog a nyálad, Katsudon! - szakít ki a gondolataimból Jurij hangja. Nem vettem észre, mikor korcsolyázott mellém, hogy magához vegye a palánkra odakészített palackját. Nagyot kortyol belőle, majd megtörli a száját, és újra felém fordul. Felvonja a szemöldökét, mint aki várja a reakciómat. Sóhajtva vállat vonok.

\- Az ugrásait figyelem. Ne mondd, hogy te nem szoktad nézni, hiszen gyönyörű a technikája - vonok vállat megadóan.

\- Ja, ez tény - bólint Jurij -, de szerintem te inkább csak a seggét szereted bámulni, nem igaz?

\- Kinek a seggét? - bukkan fel hirtelen mellette Viktor, mire a kezembe temetem az arcomat. Semmi kedvem most ezt a beszélgetést lefolytatni…

\- Viktor - emelem fel a fejem hirtelen elhatározásból -, taníts meg a négyfordulatos Lutzra!

Úgy pislog rám, mintha azt kértem volna tőle, hogy tanítson meg fejen állva orgonán játszani.

\- Nem - mondja, mire megdöbbenek.

\- Mi az, hogy nem? Nem azt mondtad, hogy segíteni akarsz, hogy fejlődhessek? Akkor meg miért…

\- Yuri, több mint egy éve figyelem az ugrásaidat - vág a szavamba, és olyan szigorúan néz, mintha Jakovot akarná utánozni. - A tripla Lutz, amit tudsz, az… - megáll, és széttárja a karjait.

\- A szó, amit nem akar kimondani, az a „szar” - kotyog közbe Jurij, és karba teszi a kezét.

\- Nem akartam így fogalmazni - csóválja a fejét Viktor. - Tudsz jó Lutzot ugrani, láttam tőled, de ritkábban, mint ahányszor elrontod.

\- A többi ugrásomból is el szoktam esni.

\- A többi ugrásodat nem indítod ötből négy esetben rossz élről, Katsudon - forgatja a szemét Jurij. - Komolyan, ne mondd, hogy nem tűnt fel! Folyton pontokat veszítesz miatta!

Döbbenten bámulok Viktorra. Persze, hogy tudtam róla, hogy _néha_ akaratlanul belső élre váltok elrugaszkodás előtt - de kivel nem fordul elő? Azonban, amikor még Celestino volt az edzőm, ő mindig figyelmeztetett rá, ha rosszul ugrottam, de amióta Viktorral dolgozom…

\- Egyszer sem szóltál rám érte! - Kicsit hangosabban sikerül megszólalnom, mint szeretnék, és a hangom túlságosan is vádaskodónak tűnik. Viktor feltartja maga elé a két kezét. Kinyitja a száját, mint aki mondani akar valamit, de nem jön ki rajta hang, és néhány másodperc múlva becsukja. 

A ránk telepedő kínos csöndet nem bírom sokáig - teljesen magamba roskadva indulok el a pálya másik vége felé, miközben az jár a fejemben, hogy ma inkább már egyetlen egyet sem ugrok.

 

Teljesen kiakadtam a Lutz miatt, és az egész napomra rányomta a dolog a bélyegét, állapítom meg, amikor késő délután Minako-senseihez tartok - szerencsére nem táncórára, hanem csak azért, hogy kitöltsük végre azt a rakat hivatalos iratot, amit a japán és a nemzetközi szövetségnek kell leadnunk. Úgy beszéltük meg ugyanis, hogy hivatalosan is másodedzőmként marad Szentpéterváron, és így a versenyekre is kísérgethet majd a következő szezonban. A dolog nagy előnye, hogy azokon a versenyeken, ahol Jakov valamelyik másik tanítványa is indul, sem kell majd egyedül ücsörögnöm a kiss and cry-ban az eredményt várva - és legalább lesz velem valaki, aki beszéli az anyanyelvemet is, és akit gyerekkorom óta ismerek. Ha volt valami, ami a külföldön töltött éveim alatt hiányzott, az egy hozzám közel álló ember személyes támogatása a versenyek alatt, nem csak a lelátókról, hanem közvetlen közelről is.

Panaszkodni szeretnék a senseinek. Annyira dühös vagyok Viktorra, hogy muszáj kiadnom magamból, de másnak nem beszélhetek erről… bár talán Minakónak sem kéne. És talán nem is Viktorra kéne haragudnom - bár nem fér a fejembe, hogy pont ő, aki az élő fába is képes belekötni, ha műkorcsolyáról van szó, és a kegyetlen őszinteségével a Hasetsuban töltött hónapok alatt napi szinten tiporta földbe az önbecsülésemet, miért nem volt képes sosem szólni egy ilyen elemi hibáról. Nem tudok rajta kiigazodni.

Mondjuk ez nem újdonság...

Kopogtatás nélkül nyitom ki a táncterem ajtaját, és lépek be. Az elém táruló látványtól sóbálvánnyá válok: Viktor behajlított lábakkal, félmeztelenül fekszik a hátán egy jógamatracon, miközben Minako-sensei mellette térdel, és a hasfalát cirógatja. Ráadásul a háttérben Chopin szól.

Rosszkor jöttem, ez eléggé egyértelmű.

\- Izé… bocsánat - motyogom, amikor felém fordulnak.

\- Ó, Yuri, szia! - mosolyog a sensei úgy, mintha mi sem történt volna, és feláll Viktor mellől. - Már ennyi az idő? Észre sem vettem.

\- Az én hibám - tápászkodik fel a földről Viktor a tarkóját vakargatva, és megvillantja felém az összes fogát. - Késve értem ide a mai órára, azért nem végeztünk még. De jobb lesz, ha most már megyek…

\- Dehogy mész! - rázza a fejét Minako, és csípőre tett kézzel, szigorúan néz Viktorra. - Tűnés ahhoz a korláthoz, lássak végre egy tisztességes arabeszket!

\- Yuri, ments meg! - néz rám könyörgőn Viktor. 

Az egész helyzet nevetséges. Egy nevetséges színjáték. Nem is reagálok, csak előhalászom a szatyromból a kinyomtatott papírokat, hogy odaadjam őket Minako-senseinek. Legszívesebben otthagynám őket és hazamennék, de nem akarok keserűnek tűnni, így leülök a terem sarkában lévő kis asztalka mellé, és segítek a dokumentumok kitöltésében. Viktor eközben visszaveszi a földön heverő atlétatrikóját, és a korláthoz sétálva gyakorolni kezd. Akaratlanul is elkezdem őt figyelni, előbb a szemem sarkából, majd teljesen felé fordulok. Viktor, akármennyire is szeret színpadiasan panaszkodni, megrögzött maximalista, és ha munka van, akkor száztíz százalékig képes odatenni magát - talán ezért is van az, hogy képtelen vagyok levenni róla a szemem, nem csak olyankor, amikor a jégpályán mutatja be a kűrjét, hanem akkor is, amikor csak edz. Bár Viktor mozdulatai korántsem tökéletesek, van bennük valami elegáns, valami földöntúli és megfoghatatlan - hiába nem egy született balett-táncos, és hiába nem olyan hajlékony, mint például Jurij, még egy egyszerű arabeszkjében is lélek van.

Észreveszi, hogy figyelem. A tekintetünk találkozik, mire ő lágyan elmosolyodik, én pedig valamiért zavarba jövök, és felforrósodik az arcom, ezért inkább visszafordulok Minako-sensei felé, és úgy teszek, mintha jobban lekötne, hogyan irkálja alá a szerződésünk példányait, mint Viktor arabeszkjei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, mit kértek? Péklapátot, serpenyőt, golfütőt, vagy egy féltéglát? :"D


	18. Andantino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahogy az előző, ez sem volt még bétázva, nézzétek el nekem. Ez is cserélve lesz, amint javításra kerül. ^^  
> (Avagy: amikor már annyira terhes az ember, hogy a gyerek fél karja kilóg belőle, akkor nem vár a bétájára, mert tuti, akkorra végezne a javítással, amikor megindul a szülés...)

Egy újabb este, amit a táncteremben készülök tölteni Minako-senseijel, és egy újabb este, amikor tanúja vagyok, hogy milyen közel állnak egymáshoz Viktorral. A közelgő augusztus egyben az első versenyünk közeledtét is jelenti, így nem lazsálhatunk, bár holnaptól kezdve lesz egy hét pihenőnk Thaiföldön, ahol egy Phichit nevével fémjelzett jótékonysági gálán lépünk majd fel - már ha ezt lehet pihenőnek nevezni.

\- Már megint elkésett ez a mamlasz - mondja karbatett kézzel Minako-sensei, és fejével a korlát mellett hajlongó Viktor felé bök. - De ne aggódj, mindjárt kidobom, és utána csak a tiéd vagyok.

\- Ha már rólam beszélsz úgy, mintha itt se lennék, legalább japánul mondd, hogy ne is értsem - szűri a foga között Viktor, miközben négyes pozícióba kényszeríti a lábait. A sensei csak nevet rajta, majd odasétál, és finoman végigsimít a karján. Zavarba jövök attól, hogy milyen közel vannak éppen egymáshoz, és el akarok fordulni, de képtelen vagyok rá. 

A sensei megcirógatja Viktor nyakát, majd a kezét lassan lefelé vezeti a gerince mentén, majdnem egészen a derekáig. A mozdulat tele van gyengédséggel, ahogy Minako szemei is.

\- Hajolj hátra! - mondja halkan, mire Viktor, akár egy engedelmes kutyus, mosolyogva követi az utasítást. - Óvatosan… Igen, úgy!

Végre elszakítom a tekintetem róluk, és inkább nekiállok bemelegíteni. Igyekszem kizárni a jelenlétüket, nem figyelni Minako-sensei halk szavakkal kiadott utasításaira, és nem odanézni újra, hogy lássam, milyen szép ívbe hajlik Viktor háta, nehogy újra rabul ejtse a tekintetem a látvány.

Minako az ígéretéhez híven nemsokára valóban hazaküldi Viktort, aki előbb persze lezuhanyzik. Már javában gyakorlom a kűröm mozdulatsorait a sensei komor, kritikus tekintetől kísérve, amikor visszatér a terembe - félmeztelenül, mert miért is vitte volna a többi váltás ruhájával együtt a pólóját is magával? _Tipikus Viktor_ , dohogok magamban, miközben a szemem sarkából figyelem, ahogy előhalássza a meglehetősen gyűrött ruhadarabot a sporttáskájából - és a következő pillanatban orra bukok.

\- Franc - morgom, és igyekszem feltápászkodni.

\- Jól vagy, Yuri? - Viktor aggódva néz rám.

\- Semmi bajom - motyogom, és leporolom a nadrágomat. Érzem, hogy felforrósodik az arcom. Zavarba jövök, persze, és fülig pirulok, mert ez meg _tipikus Yuri_.

Viktor legalább fél percig néz rám tanácstalanul, azután vállat von.

\- Holnap megyünk együtt a reptérre? - kérdezi, mire kissé megdöbbenek. Nem maga a kérdés meglepő, hanem az, hogy éppen most teszi fel. - Ha gondolod, kiviszlek kocsival, és akkor nem kell taxira költened, vagy végighurcolnod a városon a bőröndjeidet…

\- Igen… az jó lenne - bólintok. Meglep, hogy mennyire remeg a hangom beszéd közben, Viktor azonban vagy nem veszi észre, vagy nem akar megjegyzést tenni rá: elmosolyodik, azután elköszön mindkettőnktől, és a sporttáskájával a vállán eltűnik az ajtó mögött.

\- Tudod - mondja Minako-sensei, amikor már elhal Viktor lépteinek zaja a folyosón -, ennek a fiúnak te vagy a legfontosabb az egész világon, Yuri. Jobban meg kéne őt becsülnöd.

Az este hátralévő részében és fél éjszaka a szavain rágódom.

 

Másnap reggel túlságosan korán érkezek meg Viktor lakására. Ő még pizsamában, egy bögre kávéval a kezében fogad, a két bőröndje már az előszobában, mellettük Makkacsin, készen arra, hogy a nyakamba vesse magát, amint saját bőröndjeimet magam után húzva átlépem a küszöböt. Örömmel simogatom és vakargatom meg a hasát, aztán a hátát, és hagyom, hogy jól összenyalogasson. Mindig jó érzés, amikor egy kisállat örül az ember érkezésének.

\- Még van legalább két óránk, mielőtt el kell indulnunk - állapítja meg Viktor a drága, márkás karórájára pillantva, amit eddig csak egyetlen egyszer, a tavalyi Grand Prix döntő utáni gálavacsorán láttam rajta.

\- Tudom… ne haragudj - mondom sután, és megpróbálom a kutyát arrébb terelni kicsit, hogy Viktor be tudja csukni végre mögöttem az ajtót.

\- Dehogy haragszom! - mosolyog Viktor. - Sőt, ez egy kellemes meglepetés. Egy kávét?

\- Igen, az jól esne - bólintok, és ezúttal én is elmosolyodok. Makkával szorosan a nyomomban követem Viktort a konyhájába, ahol azonnal hellyel kínál. Két perc sem telik bele, máris előttem van a pulton a gőzölgő kávé, pont úgy elkészítve, ahogy szeretem.

\- Át kell még vinnem Makkacsint a szüleimhez - mondja Viktor, miután felhörpintette saját kávéja maradékát. - Mindig ők vigyáznak rá, amikor elutazom, és nem tudom őt magammal vinni. Ha van kedved, elkísérhetsz. Nincs messze, csak pár sarok, és útközben vehetünk valami normális reggelit a fehérjeturmix helyett.

\- Persze. - Udvariatlan dolog lenne Viktor lakásán maradnom, míg ő elmegy. Egyébként is, a friss levegő jól esne, hiszen nem sokat aludtam az éjjel.

\- Akkor felöltözöm, jó? - mosolyog rám úgy, mintha azt jelentettem volna be, hogy kap tőlem egymillió dollárt karácsonyra, és választ sem várva, keringőt imitálva, szó szerint kitáncol a konyhából. Makkával egymásra nézve szerintem mindketten ugyanarra gondolunk: a gazdája nem teljesen normális.

Mire megiszom a kávét, Viktor is visszatér, immáron kényelmes farmerban és pólóban. Pórázt tesz Makkacsinra, majd elindulunk. A lépcsőfokokon a kutyus úgy ugrál lefelé, mintha rugók lennének a lábában, alig bírunk lépést tartani vele, de amint kiérünk az utcára, normális tempóban kezd el sétálni. Makka egy nagyon fegyelmezett kutya, akivel nyilvánvaló, hogy rengeteget volt foglalkozva - és ha erre gondolok, elfacsarodik a szívem, mert eszembe jut, hány évre hagytam magára szegény Vicchant. Viktor nem hagyná el a kutyusát csak azért, hogy egy másik országban eddzen, ez egészen biztos. Hiszen Japánba is átköltöztette tavaly…

\- Mi baj? - kérdezi lágyan Viktor. A szomorúság bizonyára kiülhetett az arcomra.

\- Csak eszembe jutott a kutyám. Tudod, aki meghalt…

Viktor nagyot sóhajtva fordul Makkacsin felé, aki éppen a dolgát végzi néhány méterre előttünk.

\- Igazságtalan, nem? Hogy milyen rövid az életük, és közben mennyire megszeretjük őket - motyogja. - Nem tudom, Makka meddig lesz még velem… Butaság, de ez is közrejátszott abban, hogy ki akartam hagyni a tavalyi szezont. Ő sem lesz már fiatalabb, és vele akartam lenni, amíg még lehet.

\- Nem butaság - rázom meg a fejem, és igyekszem visszanyelni a könnyeket, amik a szemem sarkából meg akarnak szökni. - Én minden nap bánom, hogy nem töltöttem több időt Vicchannal.

Némán indulunk tovább, és nem is szólalunk meg, míg nem érünk Viktor szüleinek lakásához. Míg ő felcsönget, én fogom Makka pórázát, bár semmi szükség rá, hiszen jólnevelt kutya módjára ül mellettünk a földön, míg ki nem nyílik a társasház bejárati ajtaja. Akkor Viktor felé nyújtom a pórázt.

\- Itt megvárlak.

\- Ugyan már, gyere csak fel! A szüleim nem harapnak - kacsint. - Bár, azt be kell ismernem, apám kissé ijesztő, de nem kell tőle félni, teljesen ártalmatlan, míg nem vagy amerikai kém - teszi hozzá, és nem tudom eldönteni, hogy viccelni akar, vagy teljesen komolyan beszél.

\- Nem akarok zavarni - tiltakozom, de Viktor erre csak a szemét forgatja, és beterel az épületbe, majd elindul felfelé a lépcsőházban. Nem tehetek mást, követem.

Viktor szülei az elsőn laknak. Ha nem is mutatná az utat, akkor is megtalálnám a lakást az ajtókra erősített vörösréz névtáblák segítségével. A Nyikiforov nevet már tizenhárom éves koromban is le tudtam írni cirill betűkkel.

Viktor szinte még be sem kopog, az ajtó azonnal kitárul.

\- _Mamocska!_ \- kiált fel boldogan Viktor, és vele egyszerre egy másik hang is megszólal, hasonló hangerővel:

\- _Vityenka!_

Úgy repülnek egymás karjaiba, mint akik évek óta nem látták egymást. Először nem is látok Viktor édesanyjából semmit, csak a hosszú, rézvörösre festett haját, csak miután jól megölelgette és megpuszilgatta a fiát, fordul felém. Kissé megdöbbenek. Valamiért arra számítottam, hogy Viktor arcát fogom látni nőiesebb kiadásban, de tévedtem: az asszony szinte egyáltalán nem hasonlít Viktorra, csak a mosolyuk egyforma. Gyönyörű nő, finom vonásokkal, mogyoróbarna szemekkel, hófehér bőrrel, és olyan tartással, amit egy balerina is megirigyelhetne.

\- _Ó!_ \- csapja össze a tenyerét. - _Csak nem…?! Vityenka, végre elhoztad Yurit?_

Eszerint tudja a nevem. Ezen nem kéne meglepődnöm, végtére is a fia miattam hagyta itt Szentpétervárt jónéhány hónapra. A helyében nyilván én is megtanultam volna a nevem.

\- _Már ideje volt, nem igaz?_ \- kacsint rá Viktor, majd angolra vált. - Yuri, ő itt az anyukám.

\- Izé… - Beletelik néhány pillanatba, míg megtalálom a fejemben a megfelelő orosz szavakat. - _Yuri Katsuki vagyok. Örülök a találkozásnak._ \- Az asszony felé nyújtom a kezem, de ő hirtelen magához von, és ugyanúgy megölelget, mint az imént Viktort, majd két nagy, cuppanós puszit nyom az arcomra.

\- Én Ljudmila vagyok, de csak hívni Ludának - mondja tört, rossz angolsággal, majd beterel minket a lakásba, egészen a nappaliig, még a cipőmet sem engedi levenni, és leültet a kanapéra. Mire feleszmélek, már egy tálca sütemény, két óriási sonkás-sajtos szendvics és egy bögre erős fekete tea van előttem. 

\- Bocs, Yuri, Mamocska senkit sem enged el anélkül, hogy megetetné - nevet mellettem Viktor, és jóízűt harap egy puha teasüteményből.

\- Akkor miért mondtad, hogy majd útközben veszünk reggelit? - kérdezem a szendvicsekre pillantva. - Nem mintha panaszkodnék… - teszem hozzá mosolyogva, és enni kezdek.

Beszélgetésbe elegyedünk Ljudmilával, félig angolul, félig oroszul. Én nem tudok elég jól oroszul, ő nem ért eléggé angolul ahhoz, hogy tökéletesen megértsük egymást, de Viktor ott van tolmácsnak, ha kell. Hamar meg kell állapítanom, Viktor mégiscsak nagyon hasonlít az édesanyjára, ha külsőre nem is, a személyisége mindenképp. A gesztusaik is egyformák, ugyanúgy ráncolják a homlokukat, amikor koncentrálnak, ugyanúgy csillog a szemük, amikor lelkesek, és a nevetésük is ugyanolyan.

Ljudmila nem egyszerűen szereti Viktort, egyenesen rajong érte, ez is hamar egyértelművé válik abból, ahogy beszél vele, és persze a nappali falán lógó bekeretezett fényképekből és újságkivágásokból is, amik mind Viktor valamelyik győzelméről szólnak. Az is teljesen egyértelmű, hogy ez a rajongás kölcsönyös: Viktor úgy néz az édesanyjára, mintha valóságos istennő volna.

Kinyílik az egyik ajtó, és egy komor arcú férfi lép be rajta. A szemei a kéknek ugyanabban a természetfeletti árnyalatában tündökölnek, mint Viktoré. Ha az utcán sétálna el mellettem, akkor is tudnám, hogy ő Viktor édesapja, annyira hasonlítanak egymásra.

Viktor feláll, és nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy megfeszül a válla, és mintha a mosolya is hirtelen kevésbé szélessé válna, miközben az apjához lép, hogy egy férfias öleléssel köszöntsék egymást.

\- _És ki a vendégünk?_ \- mér végig a férfi tetőtől talpig olyan átható tekintettel, hogy zavarba jövök tőle. A hangjában van valami parancsoló.

\- _Yuri Katsuki vagyok, uram_ \- állok fel, és reflexből meghajlok. Hiába, még ma is folyton emlékeztetnem kell magam, hogy Európában nem szokás egymásnak hajlongani. Odanyújtom a kezem Viktor apjának, mire az nem egyszerűen megrázza: olyan erővel szorítja össze az ujjaimat, hogy úgy érzem, menten eltöri a csontjaimat.

\- _Andrej Szergejevics_ \- mutatkozik be, majd kérdőn pillant újra Viktorra, mire ő a szemét forgatja. Azt hiszem, van itt valami, amit nem értek.

\- _Yuri az a korcsolyázó, akiről meséltem. Akinek az edzője vagyok._

Andrej, úgy tűnik, nem vár további magyarázatot. Bólint egyet, majd lehajol, és megvakargatja Makka füle tövét.

\- _Már megint mi vigyázunk rá?_ \- kérdezi, mire Viktor bólogatni kezd. - _Most hová utazol?_

Viktor félrehúzza a száját, mint aki kelletlenül ad választ.

\- _Thaiföldre._

\- _Inkább meg sem kérdezem, mit fogsz ott csinálni_ \- mondja Andrej, majd hátat fordít nekünk, és kisétál a helyiségből. Sem Viktor, sem Ljudmila nem tűnik meglepettnek, én viszont még akkor is döbbenten nézek magam elé, amikor Makkacsint hátrahagyva elindulunk vissza Viktor lakására.

Ez… furcsa volt.


	19. Poggyász

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Háromszor írtam át ezt a fejezetet, és még most sem tetszik, de hát ez van... És ezúttal is kihagytam a bétát a képletből, bocsánat.

\- Nem ijedtél meg az apámtól, ugye? - kérdezi Viktor, amikor már, immáron Makkacsin nélkül, befordulunk az utcába, ahol lakik.

\- Dehogy - motyogom zavartan. Meg nem ijedtem, csak nem tudtam hová tenni a viselkedését, de ezt inkább nem kötöm Viktor orrára. Nem akarom megbántani. Ráadásul, azt hiszem, sikerült egy olyan jelenetnek tanúja lennem, ami csak kettejükre tartozott volna.

\- Akkor jó. Tudod, kicsit karót nyelt, de nagyon jó ember - nevet, miközben beüti a bejárati ajtónál a kapukódot. Maga előtt enged be a lépcsőházba. - Gyerekkoromban nem igazán jöttünk ki egymással, de Mamocska mindig azt mondogatta, nem haragudhatok rá akkor sem, ha úgy érzem, igazságtalan velem, mert mindent azért mond vagy tesz, mert szeret engem. Mára pedig már… hát, felnőtt ember vagyok, nem igazán érdekel a véleménye.

Ezt azért erősen kétlem, már csak azért is, mert abban a pillanatban, hogy az apja megjelent a nappaliban, Viktor feszültté vált.

\- Tudod, vicces, hogy Mamocskával korcsolyázás közben ismerkedtek meg - folytatja Viktor szenvtelenül, miközben felfelé sétálunk a lépcsőházban -, ennek ellenére sosem örült annak, hogy műkorcsolyázó lett belőlem.

A meglepetés valószínűleg kiül az arcomra, mert Viktor elneveti magát, amikor rám néz.

\- Tudom, tudom, nehéz elképzelni - csóválja a fejét szélesen vigyorogva. - Főleg, mert ő volt az, aki hároméves koromban először vitt le a jégpályára. Csak nem számított arra, hogy sportoló leszek, vagy ha mégis, akkor valami „férfiasabbat” választok. Elég sokáig szégyellte a barátai előtt, hogy míg az ő gyerekeik hokiztak meg fociztak, addig én csillogó göncökben piruetteztem a jégen… de végül is sosem tiltott el a korcsolyázástól, és amikor elkezdtem érmeket nyerni, akkor már nem is fanyalgott annyira. Szocsi óta pedig mindenkinek dicsekszik azzal, hogy a fia olimpiai bajnok.

Viktor csak annyi időre hallgat el, míg a lakás elé érve előhalássza a kulcsot a zsebéből.

\- Sőt, azzal is folyton dicsekszik, hogy a fia az első, aki valaha négyfordulatos Flipet ugrott. Pedig azt sem tudja, mi az a Flip, meg sem tudná különböztetni még egy Axeltől sem. Hiába, sosem érdekelte a műkorcsolya… Szocsin kívül egyetlen versenyemen sem volt ott, és arra is csak Mamocska rángatta el - folytatja, majd elfordítja végre a kulcsot a zárban, és beenged az ajtón maga előtt.

És csak mondja, és mondja, és mondja, én pedig már nem is figyelek rá igazán. Még akkor is a családjáról beszél, amikor elzárja a gázt a konyhában, majd a vizet a fürdőszobában, és még akkor is, amikor behúzza a sötétítő függönyöket, ráfordítja a kulcsot a hálószoba ajtajára, sőt, addig nem hallgat el, míg nem áll újra cipőben és kabátban az előszobában.

\- Indulhatunk? - kérdezi, majd még egyszer végigjáratja a szemét a lakás innen látható részén.

\- Igen, de… várj, ezt előbb oda akartam adni - mondom, és kinyitva a bőröndömet előhalászom belőle a gondosan pamutszatyorba csomagolt Eros kosztümöt. Viktor csodálkozva veszi el tőlem a csomagot, és amikor kinyitja, hogy belenézzen, egész testében megmerevedik.

\- Yuri…? - A hangja olyan vékony, hogy ha nem látnám, hogy mozog a szája, azt hinném, nem is ő beszél.

\- Ideje visszaadnom - mondom. Nem tudom állni az átható tekintetét, így lehajolok a bőröndömhöz, hogy visszahúzzam a cippzárt.

\- De… - Viktor megköszörüli a torkát -, de nem azt mondtad, hogy az Eros-t fogod előadni a gálán? Hogy az lesz a gálaprogramod a szezon első felében?

De igen, ezt mondtam, és valóban így is lesz. Csakhogy új ruhát varrattam hozzá. Viktornak elfelejtettem megemlíteni.

\- Az lesz, de másik ruhát kellett csináltatnom - mondom halkan, még mindig kerülve a pillantását. - Ennek már teljesen elvékonyodott az anyaga, főleg a combrésznél, és nem akarom tönkretenni.

\- Érted - sóhajt Viktor. - De nem muszáj visszaadnod… nyugodtan megtarthatod, ha szeretnéd.

\- Szeretném visszaadni - rázom meg a fejem, és megpróbálok mosolyt erőltetni az arcomra. - Végül is a tiéd.

\- Hát jó - motyogja, és elfordul tőlem, hogy visszasétáljon a nappaliba, és letegye a pamutszatyrot a kanapé karfájára. Egy hosszú percig áll ott, a kezét ökölbe szorítva, valamit bámulva a szemközti falon, amit én nem látok, mielőtt visszafordulna felém. - Most már mehetünk? - kérdezi.

Van valami a mosolyában, amitől görcsbe rándul a gyomrom.

 

A Seremetyjevón majdnem öt órán át kell várakoznunk az átszállásra, mert Szentpétervárról Moszkvába az eggyel későbbi gépre már nem volt elég hely mindenkinek. A terminálban ücsörögve Milával beszélgetek, aki ma nagyon jókedvű, hiszen tegnap végre sikerült tökéletes tripla Axelt ugrania. Már egy éve gyakorolja, és szegénynek nagyon meggyűlt vele a baja, de végre, úgy tűnik - és erről legalább tíz percen át lelkendezik, de cseppet sem bánom -, végre kezd ráérezni a dologra. Én is ugyanilyen izgatott voltam minden alkalommal, ha sikerült egy új ugrás vagy kombináció, ami azelőtt nem, és hiányolom az érzést. Lehet, nekem is kéne valami újat tanulnom. Megkérhetném Viktort, hogy tanítsa meg valamelyik elképesztő kombóját, ha már a Lutz-ra nemet mondott…

A beszélgetés Milával az egyetemi éveimre terelődik. Elárulja, hogy ő is szeretne majd külföldön tanulni, de csak azután, hogy visszavonult, mert Jakovot nem cserélné le senkire sem. Nem hibáztatom.

Meglepődök rajta, mennyire könnyű vele beszélgetni, megnyílni előtte. Általában nem szeretek magamról beszélni, de most belőlem is ömlik a szó: részletesen mesélek a kedvenc helyeimről Detroitban, a bulikról, amikbe elrángattak az évfolyamtársaim, arról, hogyan üldöztük Phichit hörcsögeit a kolesz folyosóján egy alkalommal, amikor sikerült kiszökniük a szobánkból…

Épp a történet közepén tartok, amikor Viktor felnevet. Teljesen meg is feledkeztem róla, hogy ott ül mellettem. Amikor felé fordulok, látom, hogy nem rajtam nevetett: fülhallgató vana fülében, és a telefonját nyomkodja. Bizonyára megérzi, hogy figyelem, mert oldalra fordítja a tekintetét, és odamutatja nekem a mobil kijelzőjét, amin Phichit vigyorog a kamerába hörcsögjelmezben, mellette egy szintén hörcsögjelmezt viselő thai lánnyal.

\- Ez Phichit újdonsült barátnője? - kérdezi Viktor. - Nagyon édesek együtt.

\- Aha, azt hiszem - bólintok lassan. - Bár még nem láttam róla képet.

\- Többet kéne nézned az Instagramot. Phichit napi nyolcszor posztol valamit, és mostanában a legtöbb képen ez a lány is rajta van - csóválja a fejét Viktor, és kisöpör egy kósza hajtincset az arcából. - Mázlista ez a Phichit. Nagyon boldognak tűnnek. Én is szeretnék ilyen kapcsolatot.

\- Úgy mondod, mintha neked nem lenne senkid - csúszik ki a számon, mire Viktor szemei komikusan nagyra tágulnak.

\- Mi? Úgy érted… - kezdi bizonytalanul, és nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy kissé elpirult.

\- Úgy értem, hogy tudok rólad és Minako-senseiről. Elég nyilvánvaló, mi van köztetek.

Viktor szemei, ha lehet, még nagyobbra tágulnak, és úgy tátog, mint egy hal. Ennyire megdöbbentő lenne, hogy észrevettem a dolgot?

\- Yuri, te megőrültél! - mondja végül, mire felvonom a szemöldökömet.

\- Ugyan már, Viktor, nem kell titkolóznod, legalábbis nem előttem - legyintek, és megigazítom a szemüvegemet, ami le akar csúszni az orromról. - Egyáltalán nem zavar.

\- Hihetetlen vagy. Komolyan mondom, ha nem lennél, ki kéne téged találni! - morogja bosszúsan. Körbejáratja a szemét a terminálon, és amikor visszafordul felém, úgy néz rám, mintha meggyilkoltam volna az anyját, de nem tudom, miért. - Ha komolyan azt hiszed, hogy együtt vagyunk Minakóval, akkor van egy rossz hírem: elment az eszed.

Feláll, majd azzal, hogy vesz egy kávét, elviharzik. Értetlenül pislogok utána.

\- Te aztán jó nagy marha vagy, Katsudon - szólal meg Jurij, aki szemközt ül velünk, lábát a táskáján pihentetve, a telefonját nyomkodva. Fel sem pillant a készülékből, úgy folytatja. - Azért elég nyilvánvaló, hogy akibe Viktor bele van zúgva, az nem a tánctanárod.

Inkább nem válaszolok, én is előveszem a telefonomat, és elkezdem az e-mailjeimet olvasni. Nincs most még arra is szükségem, hogy Jurij kioktasson. Különben sem vagyok kíváncsi arra, mit gondol. Addig nem is nézek fel, míg Viktor vissza nem tér - legnagyobb meglepetésemre két papírpohárral a kezében, és az egyiket felém kínálja.

\- Ahogy szereted - mondja, amikor beleszagolok a pohárba a műanyagtető kis nyílásán keresztül.

\- Köszönöm.

Nem értem, miért hoz nekem kávét, amikor nyilvánvalóan haragszik rám, de jobb is, ha nem firtatom a dolgot. Talán rájött, túlreagálta, és így akart bocsánatot kérni. Ki tudja… jobb is, ha nem firtatom a dolgot.

A kávé még túl meleg, úgyhogy leteszem magam mellé az ülésre, és Viktorhoz fordulok, hogy mondjak valamit, ám mielőtt kinyithatnám a számat, a telefonom csipogni kezd. Amikor ránézek a képernyőre, elsápadok, nyilvánvalóan látványosan, mert Viktor aggódva megkérdezi:

\- Baj van?

\- Izé… - bámulok még mindig az emlékeztetőre -, elfelejtettem, hogy ma kell elutalnom Jakovnak az edzői díját, és telefonról nem tudom…

\- Pár nap miatt nem fog szólni egy rossz szót sem, főleg most, nyáron - teszi Viktor a kezét a vállamra, de ettől nem nyugszok meg.

\- Utálok tartozni - mondom, és ahogy felnézek rá, lefagyok. Az egy dolog, hogy ma kell fizetnem Jakovnak, és elfeledkeztem róla… Viktornak több, mint egy egész évi edzői díjjal tartozom már. Hogy a francba fogom én azt egyben kifizetni?! Azt sem tudom, mennyit kér! - Izé, Viktor?

\- Igen?

\- Emlékszel, amikor Hasetsuba jöttél, és azt mondtad, hogy majd kiszámlázod az edzői díjad? - kérdezem óvatosan, mire ráncba szalad a homloka. Vagy nem emlékszik, vagy most jött rá, hogy teljesen megfeledkezett a dologról; az arckifejezéséből ez nem egyértelmű. - Még mindig nem számláztad ki… szóval…

\- Yuri - sóhajtja, és a tenyerébe temeti az arcát. - Mi a fenét csináljak veled, mondd?

\- Hát, mondjuk nem biztos, hogy tudok egyben fizetni, úgyhogy…

\- Yuri - vág a szavamba türelmetlenül -, nem kell fizetned. Nem tartozol semmivel.

\- De hát…

\- Mondom - vág újra közbe, ezúttal hangosabban -, hogy hagyd a francba!

\- De Viktor, nem mondhatod ezt! - tiltakozom.

\- Ne itt beszéljük ezt meg, légy szíves! - kezdi el a halántékát masszírozni. Befogom a számat. Igaza van, pénzügyekről nem egy reptéren kéne beszélgetnünk, nem úgy, hogy mindenki hallja.

\- Jó, akkor majd… amikor hazaértünk a gáláról - mondom halkan.

Viktor vállat von. Belekortyol a kávéjába, aztán elfintorodik, és egy egyszerű mozdulattal kidobja a poharat a mellette lévő kukába.

\- Tudod, csak azt nem értem - néz rám újra, és a tekintete ezúttal olyan jéghideg, hogy a tüdőmben reked tőle a levegő -, hogy ha ennyire utálsz itt lenni, miért nem mentél még vissza Japánba?

Ezúttal én vagyok az, aki úgy tátog, mint a hal. Mégis miért mond ilyeneket? Miért gondolja, hogy nem akarok Oroszországban lenni? Persze néha elgondolkodom, vajon tényleg jó döntés volt-e ideköltözni, de… erről nem emlékszem, hogy beszéltem volna neki.

Viktor egy hosszú percig néz még rám, azután feláll, és elmegy. Nem is látjuk újra addig, míg nem szólítják a járatunk utasait a kapuhoz.


	20. Iskolások

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Végre itt vagyok, és hoztam egy új fejezetet. A szokásosnál is elégedetlenebb vagyok vele, de ugye, amikor az ember félre kényszerül tenni egy ficet, és utána folytatni próbálja, nehéz visszaülni arra a bizonyos lóra... D:

A repülőút kilenc hosszú órán át tart, és Viktor mellé szól a jegyem. Egyikünk sem szól a másikhoz, de néha-néha észreveszem, hogy a szeme sarkából figyel engem - ám mire felé fordulnék, már újra visszabújik a magazinjába, vagy kifelé kezd bámulni az ablakon. Tudom, gyerekes dolog, de én is lopva oda-odapillantok, amikor nem figyel, például amikor felteszi azt a hidratáló arcmaszkot, amit hosszú repülőutakon használni szeret, hogy ne száradjon ki a bőre. Régen mindig nevethetnékem támadt, ha megláttam rajta a fehér színű, hidratálótól csillogó fátyolmaszkot, de most valahogy nem találom komikusnak a látványt.

Próbálok a filmre figyelni, amit vetítenek, vagy a tabletemre letöltött könyvre, de nem tudok. Gyűlölök Viktorral veszekedni, mert mindig az a vége, hogy nem szólunk egymáshoz - és a kínos csend jobban idegesít, mintha ordítana velem.

\- Katsudon, kérsz? - tol hirtelen Jurij egy zacskó kekszet az arcom elé. Észre sem vettem, mikor sétált ide.

\- Nem, köszönöm - pislogok zavartan. Vállat von, majd odakínálja Viktornak is a kekszet, aki mosolyogva vesz belőle két szemet. Ahogy átnyúl felettem, néhány morzsa az ölembe hull.

\- Ne haragudj - motyogja, de rám sem néz.

\- Semmi baj - mondom ugyanolyan halkan, és lesöpröm magamról a morzsákat.

\- Hihetetlenek vagytok - csattan fel Jurij, majd elviharzik. Döbbenten pislogok utána.

\- Ebbe meg mi ütött?

Viktor csak vállat von, majd újra beletemetkezik a magazinjába, de hamar megunja, és lekapcsolja az olvasólámpáját.

Hiába éjszakai a járat, hiába tart kilenc órán át az út, szemhunyásnyit sem tudok aludni, de szerintem Viktor sem: hiába ül hosszú ideig olyan mozdulatlanul, mint egy szobor, nem hallom az egyenletes szuszogását, amit olyan jól ismerek.

Hihetetlen módon megkönnyebbülök, amikor végre landol a gép, és leszállhatunk. Nagy társaságban elviselhetőbb lesz, hogy nem szólunk egymáshoz Viktorral.

Phichit-kun a reptéren vár minket egy csapatra való svájci korcsolyázó, a barátnője és Celestino edző társaságában. A rosszkedvem ellenére is elmosolyodom, amikor a nyakamba veti magát, és viszonzom az ölelését.

\- Jaj, Yuri, olyan boldog vagyok, hogy el tudtál jönni! - lelkendezik, és már kapja is elő a telefonját, hogy megörökítse a pillanatot egy szelfi formájában, amit nyilván azonnal fel is tölt az összes közösségi oldalra. Hiába, Phichit sohasem változik. - Na, gyere, gyere, hadd mutassalak végre be Pakpaónak! - ragadja meg a csuklómat, és vonszol oda a fiatal thai lányhoz, akit az Instagramján láttam.

Pakpao vékony lány hosszú, fényes fekete hajjal, hatalmas bogárszemekkel, és elbűvölő, széles mosollyal. Az angolt erős akcentussal, de jól beszéli, és minden mondatát apró, elegáns kézmozdulatokkal kíséri, mintha egy koreográfiát gyakorolna. Egyszerű farmer és póló van rajta, de még azt is úgy viseli, mint valami modell. Viktor is ilyen: egy ezeréves, gyűrött melegítőben is úgy néz ki, mint egymillió dollár. Egy részem irigyli az ilyen embereket, bár alapvetően örülök neki, hogy engem a világon senki sem vesz észre utcai ruhában.

Miközben mindenki üdvözöl mindenkit, és bemutatkoznak egymásnak azok, akik nem ismerik egymást, én kissé sután állok félre. Sosem voltam az a könnyen barátkozó típus.

Hirtelen egy kéz belemarkol hátulról a fenekembe, mire megugrok.

\- Chris! - Ezt nem hiszem el! Muszáj mindig ezt csinálnia?!

\- Látom, jól tartanak Oroszországban. Helyes, nagyon helyes! - vigyorog rám, majd jó hangosan, hogy a fél reptér hallja, elismétli ugyanezt az éppen Stéphane-nal beszélgető Viktornak is, aki kényszeredetten nevet egyet. Chris felvonja a szemöldökét, de nem firtatja a dolgot - talán a hosszú repülőútra és az időeltolódásra fogja, hogy Viktornak nincs kirobbanóan jó kedve.

\- Ti is most jöttetek? - kérdezem, hogy eltereljem a figyelmét Viktor és a saját rossz hangulatomról. Persze ez egy nagyon buta kérdés, nyilván nem két nappal ezelőtt ért ide a gépük Svájcból, ha itt ácsorognak a reptéren az összes csomagjukkal, de az értelmes párbeszédek kezdeményezése sosem tartozott az erősségeim közé.

\- Igen, úgy egy órája, talán másfél - mosolyog Chris. - Megvártunk titeket, hogy ne kelljen Phichitéknek kétszer is kijönnie a reptérre.

\- Értem - motyogom sután. Nem tudom, mit mondjak ezután. Chris azonban tudja, és lelkesen beszélni kezd az útjukról, mintha egy egész éjszakán át tartó repülőút olyan izgalmas lenne. Persze leginkább a légiutas-kísérőkről tart kiselőadást, miközben az időközben hozzánk csapódó Masumi csak nevet. Még jó, hogy Chris talált magának valakit, aki egyáltalán nem egy féltékeny típus. Én biztos nagyon rosszul érezném magam, ha a párom mások fenekéről ömlengene ilyen lelkesen - na, nem mintha olyan sok tapasztalatom lenne párkapcsolatok terén.

Nem is értem, Chris-nek, Phichit-kunnak vagy bármelyik más korcsolyázónak hogyan is van ideje egy kapcsolatra. Én öt évig, amíg Amerikában edzettem, még a tulajdon szüleimet sem tudtam meglátogatni.

\- Na jó, akkor szerintem induljunk el - szólal meg Phichit, kiszakítva engem a gondolataim közül.

A reptér parkolójában egy busz vár, ami elvisz minket a szállodába. Viktor Stéphane mellé ül le a legelső ülésre, és franciául beszélget vele - mintha nem akarná, hogy mások is értsék, amit mond. Vagyis, mintha nem akarná, hogy _én_ értsem a szavait. Vajon rólam beszél? Elmeséli a régi riválisának, hogy mennyire bunkó voltam vele?

Megpróbálom elhessegetni a gondolatot. Viktor tud nagyon gyerekes lenni, de azért csak nem viselkedne úgy, mint egy sértett kis óvodás, nem igaz?

Egészen hátra sétálok a buszban, és leülök a hátsó sor szélére. Phichit és Pakpao mellém telepednek, és egész úton lelkesen mutogatnak kifelé az ablakon, és egymás szavába magyarázzák, mitől érdekesek a helyek, amik mellett elsuhanunk. Még sosem jártam Thaiföldön, bár Phichit-kunnal mindig terveztük, hogy egyszer majd meglátogatjuk egymást a másik szülőhazájában, és persze megmutatjuk a másiknak a kedvenc helyeinket, és hogy hol töltöttük a gyerekkorunkat.

\- A szezon végén el kéne jönnöd Hasetsuba - mondom neki.

\- Szívesen - nevet. - Most már végre lesz pénzem utazgatni is, nem csak a korcsolyázásra kell költenem minden filléremet. Képzeld, egy csomó új szponzort szereztem, mióta bejutottam a Grand Prix döntőbe, és most már az itthoni szövetség állja szinte minden költségemet is! El vagyok kényeztetve!

\- Kiérdemelted, Phichit - mosolygok rá, és komolyan is gondolom. Én láttam, mennyit gyötörte magát, hogy oda jusson, ahol tart, és hogy szegényt a karrierje elején hányszor pontozták le a bírák, mert nem volt mögötte egy nagy korcsolyázószövetség hátszele. Akárki akármit mond, az olyanoknak, akik a műkorcsolya szempontjából kicsiny országokból jönnek, sokszor sokkal nehezebb a dolguk, amíg nem bizonyítottak. Ráadásul azt is tudom, hogy a szülei mennyi áldozatot hoztak azért, hogy ő Detroitba költözhessen az edzések kedvéért. Az apjának két mellékállása is volt - talán most már kicsivel könnyebb nekik, mióta Phichit is a világelithez tartozik.

\- Tudod, amikor Amerikába költöztem, szinte csak plázákban lehetett korcsolyázni, ott is csak télen - folytatja. - Most meg… na, majd meglátod az új csarnokot, ahol edzek! Valami zseniális, komolyan, jobb, mint a detroiti edzőközpont!

\- Tényleg jobb - néz hátra ránk a válla felett Celestino edző, és rám mosolyog. - Szentpéterváron milyen a helyzet? Jók a körülmények?

\- Mielőtt válaszolsz, Yuri - kapcsolódik be a beszélgetésbe Georgij is, aki eddig csendben nyomkodta a telefonját -, szeretnélek egy fontos dologra figyelmeztetni: ha ki mersz adni bármilyen bizalmas információt az orosz módszerekről, vagy akár csak egy rossz szót szólsz a munkakörülményeinkről, amint visszatérünk az országba, elvisz majd téged a KGB, és sosem látunk újra!

\- Ez elég szar vicc, te vén fasz, főleg tőled - néz hátra Jurij is, aki eddig szintén a telefonjába volt temetkezve. Olyan csúnyán néz Georgijra, hogy ha tekintettel ölni lehetne, szegény már rég összeesett volna. Azután hozzám fordul, és a szemeit forgatva megereszt egy apró vigyort. - Ne aggódj, Katsudon, már nincs is KGB!

Suta mosollyal válaszolok, majd inkább válaszolok Celestino korábban feltett kérdésére.

\- Más, mint Detroit, de… - vállat vonok. - Nincs okom panaszkodni.

\- Hát ez kurvára nem volt meggyőző, Katsudon! - morogja Jurij, majd oroszul motyog valamit nem túl kedveset az értelmi képességeimről. Próbálok inkább nem is figyelni rá. Már igazán leszokhatna a folytonos káromkodásról…

Phichit izgul. Ez akkor esik le nekem, amikor a szálloda előtt leparkol a buszunk, és mi leszállunk.

\- Izé, szóval - kezd el idegesen babrálni egy a kezében tartott papírfecnivel -, nem egy ötcsillagos hely, ne haragudjatok, két- és háromágyas szobáik vannak, de tudjátok, nincs akkora költségvetésünk, hogy…

\- Phichit, nyugi! Sportolók vagyunk, nem a Romanovok! - vág a szavába Viktor, és mosolyogva átkarolja a vállát, majd elindul befelé az épületbe, maga után húzva a bőröndjét.

\- Mondjuk jobban örülnék, ha nem kéne ezzel az öreg hülyével egy szobában aludnom - morogja Jurij, és hogy senkinek se legyenek kétségei afelől, kire gondol, rámutat Georgijra, aki erre beint neki.

Hová keveredtem?!

\- Akkor majd én alszok veled egy szobában, Yurio! - vigyorog rá a válla felett Viktor. - Oké?

Jurij egy hosszú pillanatig homlokráncolva néz farkasszemet vele, végül vállat von.

\- Felőlem.

Pedig én arra számítottam, hogy majd most is káromkodni kezd, és elküldi Viktort a fenébe.

\- Engem légy szíves, ne rakjatok Chris-ékkel egy szobába - szólal meg hirtelen Stéphane, mire Viktorból olyan hangos nevetés buggyan ki, hogy az visszhangot ver a szálloda előcsarnokában.

Komolyan hová keveredtem?! Mintha nem egy csapat felnőttel jöttünk volna ide egy műkorcsolya gála kedvéért, hanem egy iskolai kiránduláson lennék - és mint régen a gimiben, megint én vagyok a fura gyerek, aki senkihez sem szól, csak ha beszéltetik, és folyamatosan kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Bár, ha őszinte akarok lenni magamhoz, a korcsolyázó pályafutásom tulajdonképpen pontosan erről szólt mindig is.

\- Yuri, ne csak ácsorogj, gyere, alá kell írni a vendégkönyvet! - sürget Phichit, így felzárkózom a csapathoz.


	21. Barátok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egy nap két fejezet?! Egy nap két fejezet! :"D
> 
> ((Két nagyon rossz fejezet.))
> 
> Ha már nyúlfarknyiak, és régen volt friss, végül is miért ne? :))

A többiekkel közös vacsora már-már szürreális élmény, olyan, mintha nem is a valóságban történne, hanem egy animébe csöppentem volna, ütődött szereplők egész hada közé. Sok alkohol fogy, annyira sok, hogy azt nézni is rossz - én nem iszok, tanultam a hibáimból, egyetlen pohár bort fogadok csak el. A beszélgetés folyamatosan olyan mederben halad, hogy én nem tudom nem kényelmetlenül érezni magam, és legszívesebben visszamennék a szobámba inkább, de nem akarok bunkónak látszani - bár nem tudom, talán az, hogy kukán ücsörgök itt közöttük, talán még rosszabb, mintha itt sem lennék…

\- Nincs valami jó kedved - szólal meg hirtelen mellettem Chris. Kivételesen komoly hangon beszél, és az arca is ugyanolyan komoly. - Valami baj van?

\- Dehogy, dehogy, csak a repülés! - tiltakozom gyorsan, de látom rajta, hogy nem veszi be.

\- Viktorral olyan furán viselkedtek egymással. Amikor legutóbb találkoztunk, teljesen mások voltatok - mondja. - Történt valami?

\- Dehogy, semmi sem!

Chris sóhajt egy nagyot. Tudom, hogy nem győztem meg, de legalább nem erőlteti a dolgot.

\- Egyébként még mindig tartozol Michelnek egy visszavágóval abban a szerepjátékban - vált témát, mire én megkönnyebbülök. - Folyton emlegeti a dolgot.

\- Ha lenne rá időm, Chris… - tárom szét a karjaimat. Chris barátjával még gimis koromban akadtam össze egy internetes játék fórumán, azért is hívom még mindig Masuminak, az ottani nickneve után. Akkoriban persze még nem tudtam, hogy ő is korcsolyázik, és én sem árultam el ezt magamról, de, amennyire az interneten keresztül össze lehet barátkozni valakivel, összebarátkoztunk, és több játékban vívtunk véres csatákat hol ellenfelekként, hol szövetségesekként. Időközben személyesen is megismerkedtünk, hiszen, mielőtt visszavonult volna, sokszor ugyanazokon a versenyeken indult ő is, mint én. Vicces volt, amikor, hónapokkal azután, hogy bemutattak minket egymásnak, kiderült, hogy igazából már évek óta együtt játszunk. Persze azután, hogy Detroitba költöztem, már nem jutott időm holmi videójátékokra… Minden időmet a korcsolyázásnak szenteltem.

\- Én abszolút megértem, de a kedves páromnak túl sok szabadideje van, mióta a versenyzéstől visszavonult sportolók kényelmes életét élvezi - nevet Chris.

\- Rólam van szó? - jelenik meg Masumi, aki eddig valószínűleg a mosdóban volt. Visszaül az asztalhoz, és bekap egy falat húst a tányérjáról.

\- Éppen azt magyarázom Yurinak, hogy folyton a fülemet rágod, amiért nem játszik már veled online.

\- Nem is rágom folyton a fülét, ne hallgass rá! - vigyorog Masumi.

\- Dehogynem. Szóval, Yuri, kérlek, szakíts valamikor időt erre a fiúra, a kedvemért, mert már nagyon elegem van! - karol át Chris, majd egy kortyra magába dönt egy fél korsónyi sört. Itt mindenki alkoholista? - Vagy, ha nincs kedved a hülye RPG-khez, akár játszhatunk mást is. Mit gondolsz, Viktor, felmelegítsük a régi játékainkat? Most, hogy neked már van egy Yurid, őt is bevehetnénk!

Viktor, aki eddig másfelé figyelt, és aki már kissé kipirosodott a sok alkoholtól, hirtelen felénk kapja a tekintetét, és mintha ijedt arcot vágna, bár nem lehetek benne biztos, mert a következő pillanatban már villámokat szórnak a szemei.

\- Miféle játékokat? - kérdezem tanácstalanul.

\- Ó, Viktor! Hát nem meséltél még neki mondjuk _Szocsiról_? - vigyorog Chris, és jelentőségteljesen húzogatni kezdi fel és le a szemöldökét. Viktor azonban még mindig dühösen néz rá.

\- Chris, ne! - szűri a fogai között, és még én is megijedek tőle. Chris hirtelen elkomorodik, elenged engem, és védekezőn felteszi maga elé a két kezét.

\- Ne haragudj! Abbahagyom.

Én még mindig tanácstalanul nézek hol Viktorra, hol Chrisre, míg Masumi meg nem köszörüli a torkát, és valami mondvacsinált indokkal el nem rángatja onnan a párját. Viktor is feláll, és átül egy másik asztalhoz, hogy csatlakozzon a lelkesen beszélgető Milához és Pakpaóhoz.

\- Ez meg mi volt? - Nem veszem észre, hogy hangosan is kicsúszott a számon a kérdés, míg Georgij meg nem szólal:

\- Ugyan már, egyértelmű!

Nekem a legkevésbé sem az, legalábbis jó ideig. Aztán, amikor már a szobám felé sétálok a hotel folyosóján, meglátom Viktort, ahogy a párnájával a hóna alatt besétál Chris-ék szobájába, és hirtelen minden világossá válik.

Bár nem, az nem lehet!

 

Georgij imád pletykálni, főleg, ha részeg. Ezt már korábban is tudtam róla, de most, hogy közös szobán osztozom vele, még egyértelműbbé válik a dolog. Egyikünk sem tud aludni a jetlag miatt, és ő azzal próbálja elütni az időt, hogy minden közös ismerősünket jól kibeszél a háta mögött. Nagyrészt oda sem figyelek, míg el nem kezdi Viktort emlegetni.

\- Tudod, gyakorlatilag azóta ismerem, hogy elkezdtünk korcsolyázni - mondja elgondolkodva -, és rohadtul irigy voltam rá. Minden versenyen megvert, mindig. Egyszer sem tudtam legyőzni, azóta sem. Azért ez rohadtul frusztráló, főleg egy tízéves gyereknek!

\- Ühüm - motyogom bele nagyon értelmesen a szoba sötétjébe.

\- Amennyire féltékeny voltam rá, folyton seggfej módjára kárörvendtem, ha nem sikerült neki valami. Amikor elkezte a kvadokat tanulni, ahányszor elesett, kiröhögtem, pedig nekem akkor még a tripla Axel sem ment. Később, valahányszor második lett az országos bajnokságon, kicikiztem, pedig én sokszor még a dobogóra sem kerültem fel. Elég szánalmas, nem?

Nem válaszolok. Igen, talán kicsit szánalmas, de valahol megértem őt: az egész életét Viktor árnyékában kellett töltenie. Viktor jelenléte a sportban minden kortársa számára kissé terhes - Chris sem lehet boldog, amiért a fél karrierje arról szólt, hogy Viktor mögött minden versenyen a második lett, és engem is sokszor zavar a gondolat, hogy valakivel, aki annyira jó, mint ő, kelljen versenyeznem -, de Georgij a lehető legrosszabb helyzetben van mindannyiónk közül: egyidősek, mindketten oroszok, és közös az edzőjük. Én nem is tudom, hogy bírta ki ennyi éven át, hogy ugyanazon a jégen edzenek.

Sóhajtok egy nagyot. Vajon Georgij emlékezni fog erre a beszélgetésre holnap, mikor kijózanodik? Vajon kérdezhetnék tőle néhány dolgot Viktorról, amit egyébként nem mernék?

Végül nem is kell kérdeznem. Georgij magától kezd el történeteket mesélni Viktorról. Először a gyerekkorukról: elmeséli, hogyan akarták a nagyobb fiúk elverni Viktort, amiért hosszú haja volt, és „úgy nézett ki, mint egy kibaszott kislány”, hogy hogyan tréfálták meg közösen április elsején Jakovot, aki azután egy teljes éven át minden edzés után tízszer körbefuttatta velük a jégcsarnokot, majd hirtelen témát vált, és Viktor magánéletére tereli a szót.

Túl sok az infó. Túl sok. Nem akarok tudni Viktor első barátnőjéről, vagy a szüzessége elvesztéséről, de Georgij csak mondja, és mondja, és én hiába fogom be a fülem, nem veszi észre magát. Aztán hirtelen vihogni kezd.

\- Na, de ez a legjobb sztori! Yuri, ezt tudnod kell - úgyis mindenki pletykál róla azóta is, csoda, hogy még nem hallottad!

Azt sem tudhatja, hallottam-e, hiszen nem kérdezett rá. Sóhajtva fordulok az oldalamra. Ezt már úgysem úszom meg, feladom.

\- Szóval, Viktornak volt egy nagyon szép barátnője, együtt is laktak úgy másfél évig. Lengyel lány volt, olyan gyönyörű alakkal, hogy olyat te még nem láttál, komolyan mondom neked! Mintha egy szoborból faragták volna ki. Persze, ebből már rá is jöhettünk volna, hogy valami nem stimmel vele, mert _természetellenesen_ szép volt. Színésznő volt, több helyi színházban és két tévésorozatban is játszott, még az akcentusa ellenére is könnyen talált magának munkát. Aztán a csaj szakított Viktorral, elköltözött Amerikába, hogy hollywoodi filmekben szerepeljen, és úgy négy-öt hónappal később egyszer egy talkshow-ban beismerte az egész világ előtt, hogy ő, a szép lengyel nő, születésekor még szép lengyel fiú volt. - Georgij eszelős vihogásba kezd, én meg csak pislogok magam elé, nem tudva, erre hogyan is kéne reagálnom. Egyáltalán megemészteni is kissé nehéz az infót. - Azóta is minden szentpétervári korcsolyázó azt találgatja, hogy Viktor vajon tudott róla, vagy annyira hülye, hogy közel két éven át nem esett le neki, hogy igazából egy pasit kefél.

Georgij újra vihogni kezd, én pedig még mindig csak bámulok magam elé. Vannak dolgok, amiket jobb lenne nem tudni Viktorról - és ez határozottan egy olyan dolog. Bárcsak én is részegre ittam volna magam, hogy holnapra ezt az egészet elfelejthessem!

\- Egyszer rá kéne kérdezned, Yuri!

\- Mire? - pislogok.

\- Hát, hogy Viktor tudta-e, hogy a szép lengyel barátnője fiú - röhögi el magát újra. - Neked biztos elárulná. Szerintem neked minden titkát elmondaná, ha akarnád.

\- Ugyan már! - tiltakozom reflexből.

\- De bizony! Hiszen Viktor totál beléd van zúgva - mondja, én meg egy hosszú percig csak tátogni tudok, mint a hal.

\- Dehogy van! - nyögöm végül.

\- Dehogynem! Hiszen pont ugyanúgy néz rád, ahogy az anyjára is!

Mi az, hogy _„ahogy az anyjára is”_?!

A következő pillanatban Georgij horkolni kezd, én pedig magamra maradok a zavaros gondolataimmal a sötétben.

Másnap, amikor reggelizni indulok, újra összefutok Viktorral a hotel folyosóján: éppen Chris-ék szobájából lép ki. Amikor meglát engem, elkerekednek a szemei, majd hirtelen elfordítja a tekintetét, mint aki szégyelli, hogy rajtakapták - de én is félrekapom a tekintetemet, mert nem akarom, hogy rájöjjön, tegnap Georgij kibeszélte őt, és most már _túl sokat_ tudok róla. Nem is csodálkozom, hogy ezután kínos csendben ülünk mindketten reggeli közben, míg a többiek körülöttünk vidáman fecsegnek, ahogy azon sem, hogy a buszon, amivel átvisznek minket a jégpályára, ahol a gála lesz, megint olyan távol ülünk le egymástól, amennyire csak lehet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMI, mi? :D


	22. Kánikula

Pakpao olyan, mint Phichit-kun, csak lányban - minél több időt tölt velünk, ez annál inkább nyilvánvalóvá válik. Állandóan a közösségi oldalakon lóg, mindent, még a reggeli kávéja mellé kapott kockacukrot is lefényképezi, és megosztja az Instagramon, folyton mosolyog, naponta több tucat szelfit készít, végtelenül optimista, néha kicsit túlságosan is hangos és lelkes, gyerekkora óta hörcsögöket tart, és ugyanúgy rajong A király és a korcsolyázóért, mint Phichit. A zsák szépen megtalálta a foltját.

Örülök Phichitnek, tényleg, de… azt hiszem, kicsit féltékeny is vagyok, ettől pedig eléggé szégyellem magam.

Az új jégcsarnok, amit Bangkok szélén építettek fel, olyan vidáman van berendezve, hogy gyanítani kezdem, Phichitnek is benne volt a keze a bútorok és a dekoráció kiválasztásában - és ez a gyanúm csak erősödik, amikor az öltözőbe lépve megpillantok egy hatalmas posztert, amiről rajzolt hörcsögök tucatjai mosolyognak rám. Hát, a thai szövetség tényleg megbecsüli a legjobb korcsolyázóját, azt meg kell hagyni.

\- Ez a hely úgy néz ki, mintha Phichit magánjégpályája lenne, nem? - kérdezi Viktor, kimondva pontosan azt, amire én is, és valószínűleg mindenki más is gondol, miközben letelepszik az egyik padra, és előveszi a táskájából korcsolyáját. - Bezzeg amikor _én_ megkértem Jakovot, hogy rakjunk ki pár képet Makkacsinről az öltözőbe, fél órán át ordibált velem.

\- Azt is tedd hozzá, Vitya, hogy ez a vancouveri olimpia utáni szezonban volt, és előtte éppen azon veszekedtetek, hogy te négy négyfordulatost akartál ugrani a kűrödben, Jakov meg nem akart engedni kettőnél többet. Igazából amiatt ordibált veled, te pedig csak a témát próbáltad terelni azzal, hogy a kutyádról kezdtél beszélni - mondja rezignáltan Georgij, mire Viktor kinyújtja rá a nyelvét. - Nőlj már fel, idióta!

\- Jakov tuti miattad kopaszodott meg - jegyzi meg Jurij, aki eddig egész reggel senki máshoz nem szólt, csak Otabekhez, aki hajnalban érkezett meg. - Láttam róla képeket azelőttről, hogy az edződ lett, akkor még mindenhol volt haja.

\- Szerintem Jakov hajának súlyos ritkulásáért mindannyian felelősek vagytok - jegyzi meg Masumi. - Mind nagyon nehéz esetek vagytok. Én is megkopaszodnék, ha titeket kéne edzenem.

Ezen már nekem is nevetnem kell.

Bemelegítés közben is mindenki ugratja a másikat, és nevetgél, akár az iskolás kölykök. A versenyeken sokkal komolyabb szokott lenni a hangulat, olyankor mindenki a teljesítményre koncentrál, és a legtöbben szinte teljesen befelé fordulnak, egy ilyen gála azonban más.

\- Szép kis csapatot boronáltál össze - mondom mindenféle gúny nélkül Phichit-kunnak, amikor már a pálya szélén nyújtunk. Hiszen egy rakás híres korcsolyázó jött el a világ minden tájáról. Emlékszem, amikor a koleszban arról mesélt, hogy szeretné, ha Thaiföldön mindenkivel megszerettethetné a korcsolyázást. Hát, kétségtelen, ezzel a gálával nagy lépést tesz afelé, hogy valóra váltsa ezt az álmát.

\- Na igen, nem számítottam rá, hogy szinte mindenki, akit meghívok, el is fog jönni - nevet. - Tulajdonképpen JJ az egyetlen, aki nemet mondott, és ő is csak azért, mert ezen a héten edzőtáborban van. Talán azért, mert jótékonysági gála? Ennyire szeretnek segíteni? - találgatja.

\- Nem tudom, én önző célból vagyok itt - mondom, mire felvonja a szemöldökét. - Még sosem jártam Bangkokban, és téged sem láttalak a világbajnokság óta. Hiányoztál.

\- Ó, Yuri!

Kár volt ezt mondanom, mert most a nyakamba veti magát, és szinte összeroppantja a csontjaimat, olyan erővel kezd el ölelgetni.

\- Csatlakozhatok? - hallom meg Chris hangját, és a következő pillanatban ő is rám veti magát.

Az óvodába keveredtem volna?

\- Próbáljátok ki a pályát, és szóljatok, ha valahol nem jó a jég, rendbehozzák nekünk a gálára - fordul végre Phichit a többiekhez, miután kiölelgette belőlem a maradék levegőt is.

\- Nagyon lámpalázas vagy, igaz? - hunyorog rá Chris.

\- Az, hát. - Phichit-kun helyett a palánknak támaszkodó Pakpao válaszol, fel sem pillantva a telefonból, amit nyomkod. - Fél, hogy a legkisebb hiba miatt is a fejét veszitek, pedig, mondtam neki, ez hülyeség. Egyikőtök sem tűnik egy gyilkos típusnak.

\- Azért a páros korcsolyázókkal én vigyáznék - jegyzi meg drámai hangon Viktor, aki az imént keveredett mellénk. - Azok félelmetes népség!

Igen, ez határozottan az óvoda, és most jövök csak rá, hogy már én is határozottan kezdem élvezni ezt az értelmetlen hülyéskedést, és azt, ahogy a többiek egymást ugratják.

Viktor nyomában lépek a jégre, de nem figyelek, így nekimegyek hátulról, amikor egy pillanatra megtorpan, hogy lehajoljon megigazítania a fűzőt a korcsolyáján.

\- Ne haragudj! - mondjuk egyszerre, majd, ahogy találkozik a tekintetünk, szintén egyszerre nevetni kezdünk. Jó érzés nevetni. Jó érzés _Viktorral együtt_ nevetni saját magunkon. 

Régen, Hasetsuban sokkal többet nevettünk, mint mostanság. Persze, amikor munka volt, akkor Viktor könyörtelenül hajtott - orosz módszer szerint -, de az edzések után, amikor levezetésként tettünk néhány kört a pályán, sokszor ökörködött, viccelődött, és igyekezett megnevettetni engem, hogy így terelje el a figyelmemet a folyamatosan rám nehezedő nyomásról.

Most is jó lenne, ha többet nevetnénk a közös munka során - ahogy az is, ha nem kéne többé kínos csendben ülnünk egymás mellett hosszú repülőutakon. Vagy úgy egyáltalán.

\- Yuri, minden oké? - néz rám kissé aggódva Viktor. - Nagyon elgondolkodtál.

\- Csak eszembe jutott valami - mondom gyorsan, és igyekszem újra mosolyogni. - Semmi fontos. Inkább mutasd meg végre, milyen programot hoztál a gálára!

\- Nem, nem, Yuri! - tiltakozik szigorú képpel. - Már megmondtam, hogy az meglepetés! Ne türelmetlenkedj, majd meglátod te is a gálán! Ne vedd el tőlem a meglepetés örömét! Hiszen tudod, hogy mennyire szeretem meglepni a közönségemet.

Igen, tudom. _Néha túlságosan is szereted, Viktor..._

Kacsint egyet, majd nekilódul a pálya közepe felé, hogy bemutasson egy tökéletes, tankönyvbe illő négyfordulatos Flipet.

\- A vénember nem bírja ki, hogy ne vágjon fel, mi? - szólal meg mellettem Jurij. Folyton a semmiből bukkan fel mellettem vagy mögöttem, és mindig a frászt hozza rám, amikor hirtelen megszólal. Leszokhatna róla, igazán.

\- Mintha te nem szeretnél ugyanúgy felvágni - motyogja Otabek a másik oldalamon, de nem eléggé halkan, mert Jurij meghallja, és odavakkant neki valami nagyon csúnyát oroszul, én pedig újra nevetni kezdek. Még magamat is meglepem azzal, mennyit nevetek ma. Napok, sőt, talán hetek óta most először érzem igazán jól magam.

A jégen töltött idő nem nevezhető edzésnek, sőt, még csak igazi gyakorlásnak sem, ahhoz túl sokan vagyunk, útban lennénk egymásnak, de Celestino betanít nekünk néhány csoportos koreográfiát, így nem mondhatjuk, hogy egész idő alatt csak az időt pocsékoljuk. Régebben utáltam az ilyesmit, de most még ezt is élvezem, csak akkor jövök kissé zavarba, amikor bele kell karolnom jobbról Milába, balról pedig Sara Crispinóba - miközben utóbbi bátyja úgy néz rám, hogy ha tekintettel ölni lehetne, én már hat láb mélyen lennék a jég alatt.

Az egész napot a jégpályán töltjük, elmarad a délutánra tervezett városnézés, de talán nem is olyan nagy baj, hiszen odakint tombol a kánikula. Viktor még Pakpaót is kirángatja a jégre, és tanítgatni kezd neki néhány egyszerűbb mozdulatot, miután megtudja, hogy a lány Phichit unszolására elkezdett korcsolyázni. Pakpao pedig egészen ügyesen egyensúlyoz a pengéken.

Este aztán jó hangulatban, de fáradtan térünk vissza a hotelbe. Miközben Georgij a barátnőjével beszél telefonon, én veszek egy gyors zuhanyt. Azután, miközben öltözködöm, Georgij újabb, ám ezúttal kevésbé kínos történeteket mesél nekem az orosz edzőtársainkról. 

A vacsoránál Phichit mellé telepszem, Viktor pedig leül az enyémé melletti szabad székbe, de szinte azonnal fel is áll.

\- Yuri? - teszi a kezét a vállamra. - Tudnánk… - Megköszörüli a torkát. - Tudnánk most beszélni kicsit?

Sután bólintok, és hevesen dobogó szívvel követem őt a hotel éttermének teraszára. Odakint ugyanolyan forróság van, mint napközben, a levegő párás és nehéz, szinte fojtogat - bár lehet, hogy ami igazából fojtogat, az a bűntudat.

Nem akarom, hogy Viktor felhozza azt, ami a moszkvai reptéren történt. Nem akarok veszekedni vele, és nem akarok bocsánatot kérni sem. Örülnék, ha az egészet egyszerűen magunk mögött hagynánk és elfelejtenénk mindenféle kínos beszélgetés nélkül, de Viktor máshogy gondolja.

Akármennyire is szeretnék sarkon fordulni, elfutni és bezárkózni a szobámba, erőt veszek magamon, és maradok, bár arra nem tudom rávenni magam, hogy Viktor szemébe nézzek. Hosszú percekig egyikünk sem szólal meg, mindketten a kilátást bámuljuk. Csupán az utca zaja töri meg köztünk a csendet. Valahol a távolban szirénaszó harsan.

\- Tudtad, hogy Pakpao tornász volt? - kérdezi meg hirtelen Viktor.

Felkapom a fejem. Nem erre számítottam.

\- Igen, Phichit-kun említette - motyogom, mire ő bólint egyet.

\- Két éve megsérült, pont az Olimpia előtt, és abba kellett hagynia a versenyzést. Ez olyan szomorú, nem?

\- Viktor, te most tényleg Phichit barátnőjéről akarsz beszélni? - vonom fel a szemöldökömet, mire ő oldalra néz, és elfintorodik.

\- Nem. Persze, hogy nem. - Idegesen beletúr a hajába, majd újra rám emeli a tekintetét, és sóhajt egy nagyot. 

Mikor újra megszólal, megint nem olyasmit mond, amire számítanék:

\- Az Olimpia után megtanítalak a négyfordulatos Lutz-ra.


	23. Rubato

\- Megtanítasz… a Lutz-ra? - nyögöm bambán. Erre aztán tényleg nem számítottam. Egy hosszú percig bámulok Viktorra, miközben igyekszem értelmes gondolatokat formálni a fejemben.

\- Igen - bólint, és az arcán megjelenik az a lelkes, ezervattos vigyor, amit oly sokszor láttam tőle a Hasetsuban töltött hónapok során, az edzések alatt, amikor újabb elképesztő ötlettel állt elő, amivel a programjaimon akart javítani.

\- Oké… Izé, köszönöm. - Viktor arcán a mosoly, ha lehet, még szélesebbre húzódik. - De… Ne érts félre, hálás vagyok, hogy felajánlod, de miért csak az Olimpia után?

\- Mert jó eséllyel meg fogsz sérülni gyakorlás közben - mondja, mint aki tényeket közöl, még mindig vigyorogva, kissé oldalra billentett fejjel. - A Lutz egy nagyon szemét ugrás, biztos, hogy maga az Ördög volt az, aki kitalálta. Szinte mindenki, akit ismerek, és megpróbálta megtanulni a kvadot, megsérült közben, az olimpiai szezon előtt vagy közben pedig senkinek sem hiányzik egy sérülés. Főleg nem olyasvalakinek, aki dobogóesélyes.

\- Öhm… rendben - motyogom zavartan. Érzem, hogy a fülem és az arcom felforrósodik.

Csend telepszik közén. Viktor könyökkel nekitámaszkodik a terasz korlátjának, és a távolba réved. Én csak nézem őt egyik lábamról a másikra helyezve a súlyt, sután. Nem tudom, hogy ennyit szeretett volna csak közölni, vagy van még valami, amit mondani akar, így azt sem tudom, visszaülhetek-e végre a vacsoraasztalhoz.

\- Yuri, kérdezhetek valamit? - szólal meg hirtelen.

\- Persze - nyelek egy nagyot.

\- Mondd csak, miért hitted azt, hogy együtt vagyok Minakóval? - kérdezi, még mindig a kilátást bámulva.

Megáll bennem az ütő is. Mégis mit mondjak erre?!

\- Hát csak… izé… nem… nem fontos… félreértettem - hebegek-habogok összevissza. Viktor oldalra fordul, és olyan átható tekintettel néz rám, hogy egészen meztelennek érzem magam tőle. - Komolyan, Viktor, felejtsd el!

\- Nem haragszom - mondja lassan és olyan halkan, hogy hegyeznem kell a fülemet, hogy a forgalom zajától meghalljam -, csak érdekelne. Hiszen tényleg nincs semmi közte és köztem.

Újra nyelek egyet. A szám olyan száraz, mint a sivatag, az arcom pedig olyan forró, hogy tükörtojást lehetne sütni rajta. Bizonyára vörösebb vagyok, mint egy rák.

Remek, most még hasonlatokat is gyártok magamban!

\- Nézd, én csak… - kezdem, de hirtelen nem tudom, hogyan folytassam. Elfordítom a tekintetem, mert nem bírom tovább állni a hihetetlenül kék szemek átható pillantását. - Csak olyan közel kerültetek egymáshoz, és folyton a hátadat simogatja, meg ilyesmi… Hagyjuk, Viktor, tényleg, hülye voltam.

Viktor sóhajt egy hatalmasat, és közelebb lép hozzám, én azonban nem nézek rá, helyette az indokolatlanul drága, márkás edzőcipőjét bámulom.

\- Nem azért „fogdos”, mert flörtölni akar velem, hanem mert megkértem rá, hogy vigyázzon a hátamra. - Ezt hallva hatalmasra kerekednek a szemeim.

\- Tessék?

\- Yuri, lassan huszonnégy éve műkorcsolyázom - tárja szét a karjait. - Szerinted milyen állapotban van a gerincem? Miután megkértem Minakót, hogy segítsen nekem felkészülni erre a szezonra, elvittem neki az orvosi leleteimet is. Tudod, Szentpéterváron kétféle tánctanárt ismerek: az egyik, amelyik már nem hajlandó velem dolgozni, mert valamikor régebben érthetetlen módon megorrolt rám, a másik, amelyik magasról tesz az ember sérüléseire, és kíméletlenül hajtja akkor is, ha már járni is alig tud. Úgyhogy, amikor elhívtad Minakót Oroszországba, gondoltam, kihasználom a lehetőséget… reménykedtem benne, hogy ő egyik csoportba sem tartozik.

Most szeretnék egy jó mély gödröt ásni, és eltemetni magam. Hogy lehettem ilyen hülye? Hiszen, most, hogy belegondolok, Minako-sensei mozdulatai nem is voltak annyira félreérthetőek. Magamtól is rájöhettem volna, hogy nincs köztük semmi sem Viktorral.

\- Ne haragudj - motyogom.

\- Na, nem mondom, hogy Minako ne lenne vonzó nő, mert kétségtelenül az… Talán, ha másfél-két éve találkozom vele, még érdekelt is volna - nevet szenvtelenül, mire én, már ha ez lehetséges, még jobban zavarba jövök. Ő bezzeg cseppet sem zavartatja magát, folytatja. - Különben is, ha akartam volna tőle bármit is, akkor már tavaly, Hasetsuban léptem volna, nem gondolod?

Hirtelen a hüvelyk- és a mutatóujja közé fogja az államat, és úgy kényszerít, hogy nézzek a szemébe.

\- Komolyan, Yuri, ki gondolta volna, hogy ilyen mocskos a fantáziád? - A szemei hamiskásan csillognak, a vigyorát egy ragadozó is megirigyelhetné, és szinte énekli a szavakat. - Vagy valamelyik edzőtársunk tömte tele a fejed az Oroszországban rólam terjedő pletykákkal? Mert, hadd mondjam el, bár van köztük olyan, ami igaz, és ezt cseppet sem szégyellem, egy részük igenis kitaláció, de minimum túlzás. Ha például Gosa mesél egy bizonyos 2006-os kanadai hokiválogatottról, egyetlen szavát se hidd el! Ott sem volt, és mégis úgy tesz, mintha pontosan tudná, mi történt akkor.

\- Vissza kéne mennünk! Lekéssük a vacsorát - nyögöm, és igyekszem elfordítani a tekintetem, nehogy véletlenül kiolvassa belőle, hogy igen, Georgij pletykált róla, bár kanadai hokisokról egyetlen szót sem mondott.

\- Yuri… - Viktor újra sóhajt egyet, és egy pillanatra elenged, csak hogy egy pillanattal később olyan hirtelen rántson magához, hogy még levegőt venni is elfelejtsek. Az ölelése szoros, már-már kétségbeesett, és én akaratlanul is a nyaka hajlatába fúrom az orrom, mélyet szippantva a parfümje fás, friss illatából, amikor eszembe jut, hogy lélegeznem is kell. Viktor teste forró, a derekam köré fonódó karja és a keze, amivel beletúr a hajamba, szinte éget. - Nem akarok több félreértést köztünk.

\- Én sem - motyogom.

\- Nem akarok veled veszekedni, Yuri - suttogja a fülembe, mire furcsa, de cseppet sem rosszuleső bizsergés fut végig a gerincemen. - De nem akarom folyton visszafogni sem magam, és úgy tenni, mintha más lennék, mint aki. Már megmondtam neked, amikor tavaly a hasetsui tengerparton azt mondtad nekem, hogy legyek csak egyszerűen Viktor, az, tudod, nagyon sokat jelentett nekem. Nem mehetnénk oda vissza megint? Nem lehetnék újra csak Viktor?

Nagyot dobban a szívem. Mégis miért érzi úgy, hogy meg kéne körülöttem játszania magát? Miért hiszi, hogy nem akarom, hogy önmaga legyen? Mégis mikor és mivel adtam erre okot?

\- Viktor… én sosem akartam, hogy más legyél, mint aki vagy - mondom a nyakának, és szorosra csukom a szemeimet, nehogy kibuggyanjanak belőle a könnyek, ugyanabban a pillanatban, amikor Viktor ajkait elhagyja egy remegő sóhaj, és a karjai még szorosabbra fonódnak körülöttem.

\- Jó. Akkor jó - motyogja, és belepuszil a hajamba. - Ennek örülök. Akkor… legyünk újra olyanok, mint régen, rendben?

\- Rendben.

Hosszú percekig, talán órákig állunk ott egymást ölelve, míg Viktor gyomra egyszer csak korogni nem kezd.

\- Jaj, de kínos! - nyafogja, és végre elenged. A homloka ráncba szalad, miközben a hasára csúsztatja a kezét. - Gyere, menjünk enni! Még a végén nem jut nekünk vacsora!

A többiek már rég végeztek az evéssel, mire letelepszünk melléjük, de senki sem kérdezi, hol voltunk, ellenben az orosz korcsolyázók, akik eddig egymás szavába vágva magyaráztak valamit lelkesen a többieknek, hirtelen elhallgatnak.

\- Már megint én vagyok a téma? - vigyorog Viktor, de nyoma sincs rosszallásnak a hangjában. - Ejnye! Rosszabbak vagytok, mint a nagymamám!

A pincér mellénk lép, és letesz elénk egy-egy tányér phó levest. Viktor lelkesen belekanalaz, szokása szerint túlzott lelkesedéssel megállapítja, hogy finom, majd újra az edzőtársainkra fordítja a figyelmét.

\- Na, ma éppen melyik rólam szóló botrányos történettel szórakoztatjátok a közönséget?

Georgij csak vigyorog, Mila azonban szégyenkezve néz oldalra. Jurij, aki eddig ide sem figyelt, mert Otabeknek mutogatott valamit a telefonját, elkezdi a szemét forgatni.

\- Olyasmit, amihez még én is túl fiatalnak tartom magamat - horkantja.

\- Nem értem, hogy miért csámcsogtok folyton a magánéletemen - motyogja fejcsóválva Viktor, ám a csalódott tekintet, amit magára erőltet, egyértelműen csak tettetés, hiszen a szája szegletében aprócska mosoly bujkál. Hogy élvezheti ennyire, hogy mindenféle pletykákat terjesztenek róla az állítólagos barátai? - Semmi érdekes nincs benne. Vagy azért beszéltek rólam ennyit, mert olyan titokzatos vagyok?

\- Viktor, ne haragudj, de a te magánéletedben azok számára, akik ismernek, semmi titokzatos nincs - szólal meg hirtelen Stéphane.

\- Ez igaz - helyesel Masumi. - Sosem zárod be azt a rohadt ajtót…

\- Bizony - bólogat Chris is hevesen, majd elegáns mozdulattal belekortyol a borospoharába. - Viktor, rád annyiszor nyitottak rád szex közben, hogy lassan jegyeket árulhatnál. 

\- Az az egy szerencséd, hogy sohasem rajongók vagy újságírók, ezért leginkább csak a sporttársaid tudnak a… nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy a „viselt dolgaidról” - kontrázik rá Georgij gonosz vigyorral az arcán.

Viktor erre ijedt tekintettel rám néz, majd ugyanabban a pillanatban zavartan elfordul, és szótlanul kezdi el magába lapátolni a levesét. Georgij úgy tesz, mintha észre sem venné, hogy megbántotta, iszik egy jó nagy kortyot a söréből, majd megkérdezi Viktort:

\- Eljössz te is szórakozni velünk egy kicsit? Páran kiruccanunk felfedezni Bangkok éjszakai arcát.

Viktor arca, mintha ettől el is felejtette volna az imént történteket, hirtelen felderül.

\- Persze! Yuri, te is gyere velünk!

Először nemet mondok, ám Viktor kiskutya szemeinek végül nem tudok ellenállni.

Másnap reggel nem sokra emlékszem az éjszakából - s nem a saját ágyamban ébredek, hanem Viktoréban, az ő meztelen mellkasát használva párnának.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltak...
> 
> Ja, **NEM**. :D


	24. Babérok

Fel sem kell néznem, hogy tudjam, a meztelen mellkas, amin fekszem, Viktorhoz tartozik - láttam már elégszer pucéran és félpucéran, és az illatát is jól ismerem. Amikor tudatosul bennem, hogy hol is vagyok, azonmód megpróbálom ülő helyzetbe tolni magam, ám nem igazán sikerül.

\- Maradj veszteg! - hallom meg Chris morgó hangját egészen közelről, és mikor hátranézek a vállam felett, az ütő is megáll bennem: a svájci rajtam fekszik, a fenekemet használva párnának. Még szerencse, hogy Viktor mellkasával ellentétben az én fenekemen van ruha; bár igaz, csak egy alsónadrág. - Nagyon kényelmes segged van, pont megfelelő a keménysége, mondták már neked?

Chris ki sem nyitja a kezét, ellenben jó szorosan átkarolja a combjaimat, hogy ne tudjak mozdulni. Némi nehézség - vagy mondhatjuk úgy, hogy kisebb dulakodás - árán végül mégiscsak eltolom magam Viktortól, aki úgy tűnik, zavartalanul alussza az igazak álmát, és Chris-től is, és felülök az ágyon. A fejem iszonyatosan hasogat, még az a gyér fény is, ami a sötétítőfüggönyökön át szűrődik be a szobába, iszonyatosan bántja a szemeimet, ennek ellenére erőnek erejével nyitva tartom őket, és körbenézek a szobában.

Azt hiszem, ezt nem kellett volna.

Viktor ágyán négyen is fekszünk: rajtam, Chris-en és az ágy tulajdonosán kívül, keresztben a lábunknál Michele Crispino hever, és halkan horkol. Masumi a földön hasal egy szál bokszeralsóban, egy plüssmackót használva párnának, míg Jurij ágyán mindenki fekszik, csak maga Jurij nem: Georgij és Mila, mindketten alsóneműben, Guang-Hong, aki tegnap este még határozottan nem volt Bangkokban, két amerikai jégtáncos fiú, akiknek folyton elfelejtem a nevét, és a szintén amerikai Leo, aki álmában úgy ölelgeti az orosz lány lábait, mintha az élete függne tőle.

\- Mi a fene történt itt? - A kérdés nem az én torkomból szakad fel, hanem Viktoréból, mikor kinyitja a szemeit, és körbenéz ő is a helyiségben. Lassan feltornássza magát az ágyon, és újra végigjáratja a tekintetét a többieken, majd kérdőn néz rám.

\- Fogalmam sincs - motyogom. Még beszélni is fáj, a szám kiszáradt, a szemem könnyezik a halántékomban szűnni nem akaró lüktetéstől, a hangom pedig olyan rekedt, mint azoké az öregembereké, akik egész életükben túl sokat dohányoztak. Remek.

Gratulálok, Katsuki Yuri. Sikerült szépen elintézned magad.

Viktor sóhajtva, valamit magában dünnyögve masszírozgatja a nyakát. Az alapján, ahogy kinéz éppen, ő sem érezheti túl kellemesen magát.

\- Ki kéne deríteni - motyogja, majd az éjjeliszekrényen heverő telefonja után nyúl.

\- Mit csinálsz?

\- Megnézem Phichit instagram profilját - mondja úgy, mintha ez magától értetődő lenne. - Ha valahonnan, hát onnan ki fogjuk tudni deríteni, hogy mi történt.

\- Én nem biztos, hogy látni akarom a képi bizonyítékokat - motyogom, mire Viktor kuncogni kezdene, de az végül egy nyögésbe fullad, mert láthatóan belenyilall a fájdalom a fejébe. Egy darabig nyomkodja a telefonját, néha hümmög egyet, majd a füléhez emeli a készüléket.

\- Kit hívsz?

Válasz helyett csak vigyorog egyet, és feltartja a hüvelykujját.

\- Phichit! Jó reggelt! - énekli a telefonba, amikor azt, feltételezem, felveszi a hívott fél. - Hozz nekünk kávét és aszpirint! Hat liter kávét és egy raklapnyi aszpirint, jó? - Kis szünetet tart, bizonyára Phichit válaszát hallgatja. - De te vagy a vendéglátónk, ráadásul miattad tele van az internet a tegnap éjszaka készült képekkel, és egyik sem fest túl jó képet sem rólam, sem a többiekről. Jössz nekünk annyival, hogy hozol kávét! - mondja szélesen, ám meglehetősen ördögien vigyorogva, majd bontja a vonalat.

A saját mobilomért nyúlok, és mégiscsak ráveszem magam, hogy megnézzem a képeket, amiket Phichit osztott meg. Nos, úgy tűnik, szörnyen sokat ittunk, mindannyian nagyon részegek voltunk, és csináltunk pár hajmeresztő dolgot, de szerencsére ezúttal nem rúdtáncoltam - ez azért nyújt némi vigaszt.

Chris is úgy dönt, hogy ideje felkelni, és felül ő is, majd jó alaposan végigméri előbb magát, azután a többieket, és elkezd nevetni.

\- Jó este volt.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy te emlékszel rá - morgom.

\- Minden percére - teszi a szívére a kezét -, de ha nem is emlékeznék, abból, amit most látok, csak erre következtethetnék. Hiába, mindig akkor a legjobb a buli, ha ott vannak az oroszok is - ereszt meg egy vigyort Viktor felé, aki oda sem figyel rá igazán, mert túlságosan el van azzal foglalva, hogy megpróbálja a halántékából kimasszírozni a fájdalmat.

Viktor ledobja magáról a takarót, és ekkor kiderül, hogy teljesen pucér. Zavartan fordulok el tőle, de még látom, ahogy csodálkozva bámul le az ölére, mintha most látná a… _micsodáját_ először, Chris pedig ismét kuncogni kezd.

\- Hová lett a gatyám? - motyogja Viktor, mire a svájci vihogva kezd el mutogatni az éjjeliszekrényen álló lámpa felé.

\- Ott van.

Valóban, Viktor alsónadrágja a lámpa ernyőjén hever.

\- Hogy a francba került az oda? - pislog Viktor csodálkozva.

\- Elmondanám, Vitya, de akkor meg kéne, hogy öljelek.

Néha úgy érzem, mintha nem is a saját életemet élném, hanem valamiféle groteszk, vígjátéknak szánt, ám borzasztóan félresikerült filmnek lennék a főszereplője. Ez határozottan egy ilyen reggel.

 

Egy zuhannyal, egy bőséges reggelivel, három aszpirinnel és hat óra szunyókálással később már a gálára készülődünk a jégcsarnok öltözőjében. A szemem sarkából figyelem, ahogy Georgij fekete púdert ken a szemére, Viktor pedig hajvasalóval egyenesítgeti a haját. Rám is rám férne némi igazítás, így előveszem a kis „szépítkező készletemet” - Phichit hívja így -, és elvonulok a mosdóba. Utálom, amikor néznek, miközben a hajamat állítom be, vagy púdert ütögetek a folyton zsíros homlokomra, mert olyankor folyton úgy érzem, biztos tollászkodó idiótának tartanak. Ami persze hülyeség, hiszen a többiek is pontosan ugyanazt a sportot űzik, mint én, és nekik is fontos, milyen a megjelenésük, amikor a közönség elé lépnek.

A szemeim még mindig borzasztóan karikásak. Még a végén megijednek tőlem a közönség soraiban ülő gyerekek, mert ebben a pillanatban leginkább egy zombira hasonlítok. Még jó, hogy feltalálták a korrektort, bár teljesen azzal sem tudom eltüntetni a tegnap éjszaka nyomait.

\- Yuri, itt vagy? - jelenik meg Phichit az ajtóban. A tavalyi kűrruhája van rajta, és olyan makulátlanul fest benne, mintha nem is korcsolyázó, hanem egy herceg lenne. Miért van az, hogy rajtam kívül mindenki különösebb erőfeszítés nélkül tud jól kinézni, én meg állandóan úgy festek, mint egy szerencsétlen hülye?! - Tíz perc múlva kezdünk, igyekezz!

\- Jövök! - bólintom, és gyorsan bedobálom a cuccaimat a kis szütyőmbe. Nekem még nem kell felvennem a fellépőruhámat, a show elején egyszerű farmerben és egy világoskék ing lesz rajtam, amikor előadjuk a Celestino edző által kitalált egyik közös számunkat. Még szerencse. Amikor egy órával ezelőtt elővettem a bőröndömből az új kosztümöt, amit az Eros programhoz varrattam, gombócot kezdtem el érezni a torkomban, ami azóta sem múlt el. Nem tudom, miért, de nem akarom felvenni.

A nyitószám nagyon jól sikerül, a közönség lelkes tapssal köszönt mindannyiunkat. Miután lejövök a jégről, a pálya széléről figyelem Phichitet, ahogy elkorcsolyázza a tavalyi rövidprogramját a hazai közönségének.

\- Tavaly egyetlen versenyén sem volt ennyire jó - szólal meg mellettem Viktor. Oda sem kell néznem, a hangján hallom, hogy mosolyog. - Mindig lelkesnek szokott tűnni, de most mintha a szokásosnál jobban az lenne.

\- Mindig ez volt az álma - mondom halkan. - Hogy a thai közönségnek korcsolyázhasson. Folyton arról beszélt, hogy meg szeretné szerettetni a műkorcsolyát az egész országgal.

Viktor hümmög egyet.

\- Mondd csak Yuri, neked most mi az álmod?

A válasz azelőtt szalad ki a számon, hogy átgondolhatnám, és azonnal bele is pirulok.

\- Hogy legyőzhesselek téged.

Viktor ajkait erre egy apró kacaj hagyja el.

\- Az jó, mert nekem meg az, hogy téged legyőzzelek - kacsint rám, majd faképnél hagy. Elképedve bámulok utána, míg a programja végeztével a jégről távozó Phichit a nyakamba nem ugrik.

\- Yuri, gyere, át kéne öltöznöd!

 

Az új Eros kosztümöm fojtogat. Pedig jó a méret, igazából sehol sem szorít, és mégis, mintha mindenhol túlságosan is tapadna rám. Ahogy az egészalakos tükörben végigmérem magam, az önbizalmam darabokra hull. Egyáltalán nem nézek ki jól a ruhában, ami egy dolog, de a programomhoz sem illik. Egy egyszerű fekete, csillogó kezeslábas néhány kővel és kétoldalt, a combrésznél műbőr betéttel díszítve - semmi szexi, semmi erószos nincs benne.

Talán mégiscsak meg kellett volna tartani a Viktortól örökölt ruhát. Abban sokkal jobban éreztem magam, sokkal kényelmesebb volt, és egyedibb is.

Emlékszem, milyen boldog voltam, amikor a Viktor által Japánba küldetett ruhakupacból kihalásztam, és amikor ő azt mondta, hogy igen, felvehetem, és igen, szerinte jó választás, akkor majd’ kiugrottam a bőrömből, hiszen egyszerre illeszkedett az ő és az én fejeben élő koncepcióhoz. Ráadásul egyfajta talizmánnak tekintettem, hiszen ez volt az a ruha, amit Viktor akkor viselt, amikor először láttam őt korcsolyázni a Jégpalota öltözőjének kicsiny, szemcsés tévéképernyőjén.

Viktor éppen akkor jött Hasetsuba, amikor nekem a legnagyobb szükségem volt arra, hogy újra megtaláljam magamban a korcsolyázás iránti szeretetet - és az a ruha éppen azt a szeretetet jelképezte számomra. Talán…

Talán vissza kéne tőle kérnem. Vagy letenni arról, hogy idén az Eros-t adjam elő a gálákon.

Veszek egy mély levegőt, még egyszer megigazítom a hajam, aztán elindulok a jégre.

A programom ahhoz képest, mennyire rossz szájízzel lépek jégre, nem sikerül rosszul - persze ehhez az is kell, hogy csak triplákat ugorjak. Négyfordulatosokat nem szívesen vállalnék egy gálán, nem éri meg kockáztatni versenyen kívül, így nem is hibázok. Azután kissé sután meghajlok a közönség előtt, majd amilyen gyorsan csak lehet anélkül, hogy bárkinek is feltűnjön, mennyire nem akarok itt lenni, eliszkolok az öltözők felé.

A folyosón Viktorral találom szemben magamat, aki már átöltözött a titokzatos gálaprogramjához választott ruhába. Egyszerű fekete nadrágot visel aranyszínű övvel és fényes, sötétkék inget, szintén aranyszínű hímzéssel a gallérján és a mandzsettáján.

\- Hiába nézegeted a ruhámat, abból úgysem jössz rá, mire fogok korcsolyázni - nevet rám. Valószínűleg eléggé feltűnően méregethettem. - Úgyhogy inkább gyere, és nézd meg!

Úgy teszek. Miközben Viktor a pálya közepére siklik, én megállok Phichit mellett, és a palánknak támaszkodom.

\- Te tudod, mire készül? - kérdezi Phichit, mire megrázom a fejem.

\- Senkinek sem árulta el, mit hozott erre a gálára, hiába próbáltuk kiszedni belőle - jegyzi meg Georgij -, de Vityát ismerve valami olyan lesz, amitől leesik az állunk.

A póz, amit Viktor felvesz a jég közepén, túlságosan is ismerős, ahogy a felhangzó zene első taktusai is, ám igazán csak akkor jut el a tudatomig, hogy mit csinál, amikor először rugaszkodik el a földtől, hogy bemutasson egy tökéletes tripla-dupla kombót. Valóban leesik az állam, de a vér is meghűl az ereimben.

Viktor nem teheti ezt meg velem. Nem korcsolyázhat a Yuri on Ice-ra.


	25. Mérlegforgás

El kell tűnnöm innen - ez az első gondolat, ami megfogalmazódik a fejemben, amikor rájövök, hogy Viktor az _én_ kűrömet korcsolyázza. Olyan gyorsan fordulok sarkon, hogy megbotlom, és meg kell kapaszkodnom Georgijban egy pillanatra, de amint visszanyerem az egyensúlyom, nem törődve a kérdő, döbbent pillantásokkal és a felém megeresztett kérdésekkel, elviharzom az öltöző felé. Az üres, fehér fényben fürdő folyosón csak úgy visszhangzanak a lépteim. A zene, amit nekem komponáltak, beszűrődik ide is, és annak ellenére is hallom, hogy a szívem olyan hangosan kalapál, hogy szinte megsüketülök tőle. Amint az öltözőbe érek, becsapom magam mögött az ajtót, befogom a fülem, és remegő tagokkal lerogyok a legközelebbi padra, nem törődve azzal, hogy kinek a farmerjára ülök.

Hiába fogom be a fülem, még mindig hallom a zenét, sőt, hangosabban, élesebben mint eddig. Bizonyára csak a fejemben szól, a falak és a tenyerem ennél jobban képesek elnyelni a hangokat. Alig várom, hogy vége legyen. Amikor véget ér, nem veszem le azonnal a kezeimet a füleimről - nem akarom hallani a közönség reakcióját, nem akarom tudni, milyen hangosan tapsolnak, milyen lelkesen éltetik Viktort és a páratlan korcsolyázótudását.

Szorosan behunyom a szemem. Amikor már eltelt legalább két perc, óvatosan kinyitom, és leengedem a karjaimat. Odakint már a Con te partirò semmivel össze nem téveszthető dallama szól - eszerint már Michele korcsolyázik, Viktor lejött a jégről.

Hirtelen elönt a veríték, és ezzel egyidőben rázni kezd a hideg is. Fájdalom nyilall a halántékomba, a gyomrom felkavarodik, és a látásom elhomályosul. Gyorsan felpattanok, és a mellékhelyiségbe rohanok - éppen csak sikerül a mosdótál fölé hajolnom, mielőtt öklendezni kezdenék, és hamarosan viszontlátnám a mai ebédemet.

\- Yuri, minden oké? - hallom meg Mila hangját az öltözőből, de nem tudok válaszolni az öklendezéstől. Meghallhatja, mert a következő pillanatban belép a mosdóba, nyomában a döbbent Jurijjal és Georgijjal. - Jesszus, Yuri!

Hárman vesznek körbe, Georgij a derekamnál fogva tart meg, nehogy összeessek - a lábaim úgy remegnek, mintha kocsonyából lennének -, Mila pedig elkezdi a hátamat masszírozni.

\- Jura, hozz egy tiszta törölközőt és egy palack vizet! - mondja Georgij, mire Jurij bólint, és már indulna is, de Mila még utána szól:

\- A táskám külső zsebében van fogkrém és egy új fogkefe is, még be van csomagolva, azt is hozd!

Miután befejeztem a hányást, Mila kinyitja a csapot, hogy a víz el tudja mosni az undorító, félig megemésztett gyomortartalmamat. A másik mosdó felett jéghideg vízzel benedvesíti a Jura által hozott tiszta törölközőt, és gyengéd mozdulatokkal megtörölgeti az arcomat, majd a tarkómra szorítja a frottírdarabot. Én csak tehetetlen rongybabaként tűröm, szinte mozdulni sem tudok.

\- Jobb egy kicsit? - kérdezi, mire bólintok egy aprót. Jól esik a figyelmessége, ugyanakkor zavarba is jövök tőle. Utoljára az anyukám ápolgatott így, amikor rosszul voltam, még gyerekkoromban. - Jól van, öblítsd ki a szádat és moss fogat, ne marja őket sokáig a sav!

Miközben Mila citromízű fogkrémével sikálom a fogaimat, a három orosz edzőtársam tanácstalanul, aggodalmas arccal toporog körülöttem. Hihetetlenül kellemetlenül érzem magam ettől a nagy figyelemtől. Nem vagyok beteg, nem kéne mindenkinek velem törődnie! Ez csak egy kis rosszullét, semmi több!

\- Jól vagyok - motyogom Jurijnak, amikor az átkarolva akar visszatámogatni az öltözőbe, de nem enged el.

\- Persze, Katsudon, annyira jól nézel ki, hogy majd kicsattansz! - forgatja a szemét. - Inkább pofa be!

Tudom, hogy felesleges lenne tovább ellenkeznem vagy vitatkoznom vele. Amikor végre leültet az öltöző mosdóajtóhoz legközelebbi padjára, Mila újra a tarkómra simítja a frissen bevizezett, jéghideg törölközőt.

\- Köszönöm - motyogom jobb híján, mert valamit mondanom kell.

\- Szerzek valami hányáscsillapítót vagy savlekötőt - mondja Georgij.

\- Gosha, majd inkább én - állítja meg Mila. - Neked mindjárt a jégen kell lenned.

Mindketten kimennek, így egy ideig kettesben maradok Jurijjal, aki a bajsza alatt zsörtölődik, de nem értem, pontosan mit mond, csak annyit tudok kivenni a szavainak a hangsúlyából, hogy oroszul beszél.

Mila hamarosan visszatér egy elsősegélydobozt cipelő Otabek és egy láthatóan rémült Phichit társaságában.

\- Yuri, mi a baj? Rosszat ettél? Vagy a tegnapi sok alkohol ártott meg? - kezd el faggatni.

\- Nem tudom - nyögöm. Azt mégsem mondhatom neki, hogy Viktor az oka annak, hogy rosszul lettem.

Az elsősegélydobozból előkerül egy csomag hányáscsillapító, és Mila le is erőltet egy szemet a torkomon.

\- Így nem jöhetsz ki a gála végén a jégre - mondja aggodalmas hangon.

\- Nem baj, megoldjuk - legyint Jurij. - Igaz? - néz körbe, mire Phichit és Otabek helyeslőn bólint.

\- Sajnálom - hajtom le a fejem. Igazán nem akartam nekik problémát okozni.

Ebben a pillanatban becaplat a helyiségbe Viktor, hatalmas vigyorral az arcán.

\- Yuri, hát itt vagy? Már mindenütt kerestelek! Hogy tetszett a… - A mosoly hirtelen olvad le az arcáról, amikor észreveszi, hogy mindenki engem pátyolgat. - Mi történt? Rosszul vagy?

Olyan gyorsan siet hozzám, hogy szemmel szinte nem is lehet követni, és a két tenyere közé fogja a jobb kezemet.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezi. A szemeiből csak úgy süt az aggodalom.

\- Katsudon evett valami rosszat, vagy a tegnapi csodás partitok tette meg a hatását - veti neki oda foghegyről Jurij, majd karon ragadja Otabeket, és kisétál az öltözőből.

\- Most már rendben leszel? - kérdezi Mila, mire bólintok. Ő is feláll, és kimegy, majd Phichit is követi őt némi hezitálás után, így kettesben maradok Viktorral, aki leül mellém a padra, és a fejemnek dönti a fejét.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy baj lesz a tegnapi éjszakából - motyogja. - Ha előre tudom…

\- Ne hibáztasd magad! - vágok közbe. Nem akarok semmiféle bocsánatkérést hallani tőle, hacsak nem azért kér bocsánatot, amit az imént a jégen művelt. - Inkább menjünk mi is ki a pálya mellé! Nem akarok az egész gáláról lemaradni!

\- Biztos elég jól vagy hozzá? - pislog rám, miközben feltápászkodok.

\- Ott is el tudok úgy ücsörögni, mint itt, nem?

Igazából csak nem akarok vele kettesben maradni. Legszívesebben megmondanám neki, hogy látni sem akarom, de amilyen fafejű, még csak azt sem értené meg, mi rosszat tett, így megelégszem azzal, hogy a következő néhány napban olyan messzire kerülöm, amennyire csak lehet, és ha mégis együtt kell vele töltenem némi időt, azt csak és kizárólag társaságban teszem.

Már hazafelé tartunk a repülőn - persze már megint egymás mellé szól a jegyünk Viktorral -, amikor úgy döntök, mégiscsak megnézném, hogyan korcsolyázta el a kűrömet. Nem kell sokáig keresnem, a YouTube vagy ötven találatot listáz ki a Phichit-féle gáláról, köztük a tévéből felvett és a rajongók által okostelefonnal vagy kis, hordozható kamerákkal rögzített felvételeket. Rákattintok arra, amit a legtöbben néztek meg, de mielőtt elindulhatna a videó, máris rákattintok a megállítás gombra.

Nem, erre mégsem vagyok készen. Ha megnézem, akkor sem nyilvános helyen kéne tennem, főleg nem egy repülőn. Mi lesz, ha megint úgy rosszul leszek, mint Bangkokban? Inkább megnézem újra, hogyan korcsolyázott Georgij Az Éj Királynőjének áriájára - az eléggé vicces előadás volt a tonnányi sminkkel, a túl sok strasszal és kristállyal teletűzdelt fellépőruhával és az edzőtársam túlságosan is színpadias előadásmódjával -, ám mielőtt újra a keresésmezőbe kattinthatnék, megszáll valami, és legörgetek a komment szekcióhoz. Életem talán legnagyobb hibáját követem el ezzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, tudom, ennél rövidebb már nem is lehetne, de logikailag itt lehetett elvágni a következő fejezettől. Bocsánat, ígérem, extragyorsan hozom majd az újabbat!


	26. Átszállás

\- Még mindig nagyon szarul nézel ki, Katsudon - huppan le mellém Jurij, kezében egy óriási papírpohárral, amibe azon nyomban bele is kortyol. A moszkvai reptéren ülünk, és az átszállásra várunk. Viktor a lábunknál pakolászik a bőröndjeiben, a többiek a mobiljaikat nyomkodják, csak Jurij figyel rám.

\- Köszönöm, nagyon kedves vagy - morgom.

\- Lehet, el kéne menned az orvoshoz, amikor hazaértünk - teszi hozzá, ezúttal cseppet kedvesebben.

\- Nincs rá szükség - motyogom, és a tenyerembe temetem az arcomat. Nem vagyok beteg, csak lehangolt, azon pedig egyetlen orvos sem tudna segíteni. - Jól vagyok.

\- Nem úgy nézel ki. - Rá sem kell néznem, tudom, hogy a szemét forgatja.

\- Yuri - hallom meg Viktor hangját, mire felkapom a fejem. A nyitott bőröndje előtt térdel, onnan néz fel rám apró mosollyal a szája szegletében. - Yuriónak igaza van, jó lenne, ha látna egy orvos. Ha ez csak egy kis másnaposság lett volna, akkor már rég elmúlt volna, de látszik, hogy még mindig nem vagy jól.

\- Semmi bajom, csak fáradt vagyok - tiltakozom, de nem tudom őket meggyőzni. Ami azt illeti, saját magamat sem.

\- Ha nem is mész el orvoshoz, legalább pihenj otthon egy pár napot. Majd én kimentelek Jakovnál - mondja Viktor jóindulatúan, amitől csak még nyomorultabbul kezdem el érezni magam. Inkább nem válaszolok, csak csendben figyelem, ahogy folytatja a bőröndjében való pakolászást.

\- Egyébként miért túrod fel a bőröndödet itt, a terminál kellős közepén, te hülye? - teszi fel a kérdést Jurij, ami engem is foglalkoztat.

\- Átcsoportosítok - von vállat Viktor. - Át akarom tenni a kézipoggyászba az ajándékokat, amiket vettem, hogy azonnal odaadhassam Mamocskának, Minakónak, meg, ha még ott lesz nálam, a takarítónőmnek.

\- Túl nagy hajcihőt kerítesz még az ajándékozásnak is. Miért nem vettél mindenkinek egy hűtőmágnest, mint minden normális ember, és akkor azonnal a kézipoggyászodba tehetted volna - morogja Jurij úgy, mint aki nem töltött két órát azzal, hogy a nagypapájának válogasson szuveníreket, és nem hagyott ott utána egy kisebb vagyont az üzletben. Tudom, mert ott voltam, nekem kellett segítenem a hotelbe cipelni a dobozokat, amikkel most bizonyára tele van a bőröndje.

\- Juracska, majd megtanulod, hogy az életünkben fontos szerepet betöltő hölgyeknek nem szúrhatod ki a szemét egy hűtőmágnessel! - tiltakozik Viktor pont úgy, mint egy kisgyerek.

\- Azt még megértem, hogy anyádnak valami nagy és drága dolgot hozol - tárja szét a karjait Jurij -, de hogy a takarítónődnek meg a tánctanárodnak miért nem jó a hűtőmágnes, azt nem. Én Lilijának nem vettem semmit sem, a vén szipirtyó nem érdemli meg.

Persze, hogy nem vett semmit, nyilván az a táncosokat ábrázoló Benjarong porcelán tányér, ami miatt majdnem nem engedték át a vámon, csak véletlenül került a bőröndjébe. Ahogy a Jakovnak szánt thai viszki is.

\- Tudod, Yurio, a takarítónőm nélkül disznóólban élnék, a tánctanárom nélkül pedig nem tudnálak megverni téged a versenyeken, úgyhogy mindketten sokat érdemelnek - nevet Viktor.

\- Megverni? Honnan szeded, hogy le tudsz majd engem győzni, te vén barom? - sziszegi Jurij villámokat szóró tekintettel, de Viktor csak vigyorogva néz rá. - Te, aki egy kibaszott Imagine Dragons számra korcsolyázol idén? Ne röhögtess!

\- Vigyázz, vigyázz, Juracska, nem szabad ilyen könnyen lebecsülni az ellenfeleidet! - lengeti meg játékosan az ujját Viktor, majd visszafordul a bőröndjéhez, kivesz belőle egy dobozt, belegyömöszöli a kistáskájába, és végre mindkettőt becipzározza. - Na, ezzel meg is volnánk - bólint egy nagyot elégedetten. - Yuri, kávézunk egyet?

\- Én most nem kérek, köszönöm - rázom meg a fejem.

\- Esetleg valami mást? Egy szendvicset? Vagy teát?

\- Semmit, köszi - eresztek meg felé egy gyenge mosolyt.

\- Hát jó, akkor megyek egyedül - von vállat könnyedén, és elsiet a legközelebbi kávézó irányába. Szerencsére.

Újra előveszem a tabletemet, és fellépek a YouTube-ra. Amilyen hülye vagyok, nem bírom megállni, hogy ne olvassam tovább a Viktorról a Phichit-féle gálán készült videó alatti kommenteket. Olyan ez, mint valamiféle drog: ha egyszer elkezded, képtelenség leállni.

A legfelső kommentre már több mint ötszáz like érkezett. Arra a kommentre, ami azt ecseteli, hogy Viktor ezzel a programmal toronymagasan nyerhette volna a tavalyi Grand Prix döntőt, persze úgy, hogy nem csak duplákat és triplákat ugrik benne.

Viktor zseniális. Ezt gyerekkorom óta tudom, és tisztában vagyok vele, hogy valószínűleg a világ legrosszabban koreografált kűrjéből is valami csodásat lenne képes kihozni. Technikailag szinte kifogástalan, az előadásmódja varázslatos, a csak rá jellemző, finom kis nüanszok a programjaiban, és az, ahogy még a legapróbb mozdulatait is jelentéssel tölti fel, teszik őt a legjobb korcsolyázóvá a mezőnyben. Ő a jégre született, olyan természetesen mozog rajta, amit nem lehet tanítani. Tény, hogy simán megnyerné a Grand Prix döntőt az én kűrömmel. Bárki kűrjével esélye lenne, de egy saját koreográfiával, amit ő maga alkotott? Senkinek esélye sem lenne ellene. Hiszen Viktor azóta veretlen a felnőtt mezőnyben, hogy saját magának koreografálja a programjait. Hogyan versenyezhetne bármelyik sportoló egy olyan művésszel, mint ő?

Hogyan versenyezhetnék _én_ vele? 

Láttam a következő szezonra tervezett rutinját, és mégis azzal hitegettem magam hetekig, hogy közel azonos pontszámokat kaphatok majd az enyémre, mint amit ő fog… Mekkora hülye voltam! Egy idióta barom! Csak azért, mert meg tudtam dönteni az ő világrekordját… ha ő korcsolyázza azt a rohadt kűrt, akkor az a rekord most tíz ponttal magasabb lenne, az biztos.

De nem is ez fáj a legjobban. Sőt, talán még örülök is neki, hogy erre most ráébredtem, mielőtt abba a hitbe ringatom magam, hogy aranyat nyerhetek egy olyan versenyen, ahol Viktor Nyikiforov is indul. Azonban…

Ez az _én_ kűröm volt. Az én korcsolyázó pályafutásom története, egy csak nekem komponált zenemű, egy az én képességeimhez igazított koreográfia, amiben igazán önmagam lehettem, és megmutathattam az egész világnak, hogy ki az a Katsuki Yuri. Ráadásul gyönyörű emlékek fűznek hozzá, és mindig úgy akartam rá visszaemlékezni, mint a pályafutásom legboldogabb szezonjának kűrjére, és azt hittem, nyolcvan évesen, amikor majd Viktorral ülünk egy flancos idősek otthonában, és már alig emlékszünk a fiatalságunkra, ennek a kűrnek a zenéje lesz az, ami majd minden szép közös emléket az eszembe juttat.

Ezt a programot én szerettem a világon a legjobban - egészen addig, míg Viktor önző módon el nem vette tőlem.

\- Yuri, nézd csak, mit találtam! - jelenik meg előttem hirtelen a teli szájjal mosolygó Viktor a kezében két zacskó édességet lengetve. - Kutyus alakú gumicukor! Hát nem cuki? Képtelen voltam otthagyni, úgyhogy vettem egy csomaggal magamnak, és eggyel neked is.

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem kérek semmit! - csattanok fel, mire Viktor arcáról lehervad a mosoly, és kiesnek a gumicukros zacskók a kezéből. Megfagy a levegő, és mindenki döbbenten fordul felém.

Viktor szólásra nyitja a száját, de végül meggondolja magát, lehajol a gumicukorért, a bőröndjéhez lép, résnyire kinyitja, beletuszkolja a két kis zacskót, majd visszazárja a cipzárt.

\- Mindjárt jövök, feladom a poggyászomat - mondja halkan Georgijra nézve, majd valóban elindul a bőröndöt maga után húzva, ám néhány lépés után megtorpan, és lassan visszafordul felém. Ezúttal rajtam van a sor, hogy kiejtsem a kezemből a tabletemet, amikor meglátom a negédes műmosolyt az arcán. - Ami az edzői díjamat illeti… holnap kiállítom a számlát, ígérem. A japán szövetségnek kell küldenem, vagy közvetlenül neked?

Elfordítom a tekintetem. Nyelek egyet, és csak jó fél perc múlva válaszolok. Nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy még ott áll, vagy már elment, nem merek odanézni.

\- A JSF-nek - motyogom.

\- Jól van, akkor nekik küldöm - mondja könnyed hangon, de a szavai úgy szúrnak, mintha késeket forgatnának bennem.

\- Hát, gratulálok, Katsudon, ezt megint sikerült jól elbasznod - szólal meg Jurij mellettem, amikor Viktor már a terminál másik végében jár.

\- Tudod, ha így folytatod, akkor... - kezd bele Georgij, de azután megrázza a fejét. - Nem, nem is, Katsuki, ezt nem folytathatod így, mert akkor én leszek az, aki visszaküld téged Japánba, és abban, hidd el, nem lesz köszönet!

Inkább felállok, és elmegyek keresni egy mosdót, lehetőség szerint a legtávolabbit a terminálban. Nem akarom hallgatni a szemrehányásaikat.


	27. Idővonal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Átvezető, de fontos fejezet következik. :)

A következő napokban Viktorral olyan messzire kerüljük el egymást, amennyire csak lehet - ami a gyakorlatban azt jelenti, hogy ő az öltöző egyik, én a másik végében készülődök, és a jégen igyekszünk nem keresztezni egymás útját, ha már az lehetetlen, hogy ne találkozzunk. Bár a többi orosz korcsolyázóval emiatt nem kellett volna, hogy megromoljon a viszonyom, ők is kerülni kezdtek engem, mintha „kizártak volna a klubból”, nyoma sincs a Thaiföldön kialakult barátságos légkörnek közöttünk. Talán tényleg jobb lenne, ha hazamennék Japánba. Vajon a szövetség találna nekem új edzőt ilyen közel az olimpiai szezon kezdetéhez? Esetleg Celestino visszafogadna, és engedné, hogy én is Bangkokban eddzek Phichittel együtt? 

Olyan jó lenne, ha lenne kitől tanácsot kérnem, de itt, úgy tűnik, éppen egyetlen barátom sincs, Jakovot pedig mégsem kérdezhetem meg, hogy mit gondol. Az egyetlen ember, akivel talán tudnék beszélni erről, az Minako-sensei, de ő épp nincs Szentpéterváron, mert néhány napra haza kellett utaznia, ez pedig nem éppen telefontéma.

Az edzések nem mennek túl jól, és ezt mindenki észre is veszi, de senki sem kérdezi az okát, csak Jakov, de ő is csak azután, hogy néhány napig szó nélkül, az idegességtől paprikavörös arccal figyeli a szerencsétlenkedéseimet.

\- Katsuki! Az irodámba! - üvölti egyszer aztán, én pedig levonszolom magam a jégről, és lehorgasztott fejjel követem őt. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, arra számítok, hogy ki fog dobni. Egyszer már kilátásba helyezte, hogy ha nem hozom az elvárt szintet, megválik tőlem. Lehet, így lenne a legjobb.

Az irodában Jakov leültet az ormótlan mustársárga székbe, azután szó nélkül kiviharzik a helyiségből. Úgy érzem magam, mint egy kisiskolás, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre. Nem akarok kukán itt ücsörögni, így felállok, és ahhoz a falhoz sétálok, melyet bekeretezett képek egész sora díszít egymás alatti, tömött sorokban. Jakov teljes karrierjének a története itt van, ezen a falon: képek versenyzőkorából, amikor olimpiai ezüstöt nyert, és még egy, amin Európa-bajnokságot, azután pedig kisfiúkról és kislányokról készült fotók, akik mögött komor arccal, mégis láthatóan büszke tekintettel áll - a legtöbb ilyen kép versenyeken vagy edzőtáborokban készülhetett. Az egyiken felismerem Viktort és Georgijt, még mindketten nagyon kicsik, alig érnek Jakov derekáig. A lábukon korcsolya van, és mindketten valamiféle oklevelet emelnek a magasba, de a kép túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy kibetűzzem, mi van a papírokra írva. 

Újabb képek következnek Viktorról és Georgijról - az első nemzetközi versenyeik, a 2001-es Golden Bear, ahol ők álltak a dobogó felső két fokán, majd a junior Grand Prix és a világbajnokságok. Minden képen aranyérem van Viktor nyakában, és mindegyiken szélesen, boldogan vigyorog a kamerába. Furcsa belegondolni, hogy én akkor, amikor ezek a tinédzserkori képek készültek róla, már a rajongója voltam. 

A fal közepe felé találok egy képet, amin Jakov a jégpálya előtt áll Baranovszkaja asszony társaságában, és egy kulcscsomót emel a magasba látható büszkeséggel, ritka boldog mosollyal az arcán. Talán ekkor nevezhették ki a klub élére. A két felnőtt mögött egy nagy csapat gyerek áll sorfalat, valahol a kép szélén megtalálom köztük a tizenöt vagy tizenhat éves Viktort, aki egy alacsonyabb fiú feje mögött mutat szamárfület.

A további képek nagy részén is szerepel Viktor és többön Georgij is, és én persze mindegyik fotóról azonnal meg tudom mondani, melyik versenyen készült. Az egyik kép kilóg a sorból: Viktor és Jakov két óriási bőrönd között áll a reptéren, átkarolva egymás vállát. Némi gondolkodás után, a Viktor által viselt melegítőből rájövök, hogy akkor készült, amikor a torinói Olimpiára indultak. Közvetlenül mellé akasztották azt a fotót, amin Viktor kék rózsákból font koronában az első Európa-bajnoki aranyát mutogatja büszkén, azután újabb gyerekekről készült képek következnek. Az egyik kislányban felismerni vélem Milát, ezért közelebb hajolok, hogy megpróbáljam kisilabizálni, miféle versenyen nyert aranynak örül éppen. Ekkor veszem csak észre, hogy a képek dátumozva vannak.

Keresni kezdem a következő Viktorról készült képet, de csak majdnem a fal végénél találok rá. Az aljára firkált dátum nélkül is tudnám, hogy ez a 2012-es vébén készült. Az volt Viktor első világbajnoki címe. És persze utána ott van a többi is: a másik négy világbajnoki arany, a Grand Prix döntők, a nemzeti bajnokságok, és persze az Olimpia, köztük a többi tanítvány sikereinek képi bizonyítékaival. Még egy olyan fotót is találok, amin a morcos tekintetű Jurij a Junior Grand Prix-n nyert aranya helyett a középső ujját mutatja a kamerának.

Újra végigvezetem a tekintetem a falon, és összeráncolom a homlokomat. Furcsa, de Viktorról nincs egyetlen olyan kép sem, ami 2007 és 2012 között készült volna, még a csoportképekről is hiányzik. Vajon miért? Hiszen akkor is Jakov volt az edzője, és akkoriban is nyert érmeket. Valahogy kétlem, hogy véletlenül maradt le a falról ötévnyi fotó róla.

\- Azt Milától kaptam tavaly a születésnapomra - szólal meg mögöttem Jakov, mire én majdnem szívrohamot kapok ijedtemben. Annyira belefeledkeztem a képek nézegetésébe, hogy észre sem vettem, mikor bejött. - Az összes képet pont így, bekeretezve, felrakva a falra. Bejöttem reggel, és ez fogadott.

\- Aranyos ötlet - motyogom.

\- Szerintem kicsit giccses - morogja az edző. - Én nem vagyok az ilyesmihez elég szentimentális.

Megkockáztatok egy mosolyt. Jakov int, hogy üljek vissza a mustárságra székbe, és így is teszek. Csak most veszem észre, hogy a kezében egy üveg vodkát tart.

\- Beszélgessünk! - mondja, majd elővesz két felespoharat, és megtölti őket. Az egyiket a kezembe nyomja, majd leül, és egyetlen kortyra felhajtja a sajátját. - Na, ne nézz már ilyen hülyén rám, Yuri! Igyál!

\- Délelőtt tíz óra van - tiltakozom, de egyetlen pillantással belém fojtja a szót. Nyelek egy nagyot, és inkább óvatosan belekortyolok a poharamba. Az erős ital szinte végigmarja a nyelőcsövemet.

\- Így, ni! - bólint elégedetten az edző. - Most pedig, Yuri, mondd el, hogy mihez kezdjek veled?

\- Tessék? - pislogok rá. Nem értem a kérdést. Jakov sóhajt egy nagyot, és feláll, majd a „dicsőségfalhoz” sétál, és a képeket kezdi el nézegetni.

\- Tudod, te vagy az első olyan korcsolyázó, aki felnőttként került hozzám - mondja. - Korábban mindig csak gyerekeket vállaltam, ezért, bevallom, néha nem tudom, mit csináljak veled, te pedig a legkevésbé sem könnyíted meg a dolgomat. A többieket úgy ismerem, mint a tenyeremet. Tudom, ha Gosa sokat ront, akkor éppen dobta az aktuális barátnője, hogy amikor Jura a szokásosnál is többet káromkodik, olyankor az önbizalomhiányát próbálja leplezni, és abból veszem észre először, hogy Vitya megint összeveszett az apjával, ha hanyagul összecsapja a lépéssorait. Tudom, hogyan segítsek nekik kezelni ezeket a helyzeteket. De te… te még mindig egy rejtély vagy számomra, Yuri - néz hátra a válla felett. - Napok óta próbálok rájönni, hogy mi a fenéért bénázol már megint ennyit az edzéseken. Mielőtt elutaztatok arra a gálára, nagyon jól haladtunk a munkával, de az elmúlt napokban teljesen szét vagy esve, és nem tudom, miért. Még nem ismerlek elég jól, hogy pusztán abból, hogy figyellek, megértsem, mi nyomja a lelked, úgyhogy most beszélgetni fogunk.

\- Nekem… nem igazán megy jól a beszélgetés - ismerem be.

\- Hát én sem vagyok éppen az a lelkizős típus, elhiheted - horkant fel Jakov, és visszafordul felém -, de ha már elvállaltalak erre a szezonra az orosz szövetség minden tiltakozása ellenére, örülnék, ha nem kéne szégyenkeznem miattad, és rólad is felkerülhetne erre a falra néhány kép.

Döbbenten kapom fel a fejem, és meredek rá. Hirtelen azt sem tudom, mit mondjak. Az edző vet egy utolsó pillantást a fotókra, majd visszasétál az asztalhoz, és leül a székébe, hogy újra teletöltse a poharainkat.

\- Tehát most addig nem engedlek ki innen, míg meg nem tudom, mi a fene bánt, hogyan tudnék segíteni, és úgy általában véve mire van szükséged ahhoz, hogy jó teljesítményt nyújts. Világos?

Jakov csak késő délután enged ki az irodájából, amikor kínomban már kimondom azt, amitől a legjobban tartok: hogy soha a büdös életben nem leszek elég jó ahhoz, hogy legyőzzem Viktor Nyikiforovot. Ezt hallva bólint egy nagyot, majd annyival küld haza, hogy aludjam ki magam.

Másnap reggel az edzésen nincs ott Viktor, és Jakov a többiekre rá sem hederít, csak velem foglalkozik.


	28. Layout

\- _Ez a Viktor valódi úriember!_ \- sóhajtozik Minako a karkötőjét nézegetve, amit Viktor Thaiföldről hozott neki. Az ékszeren látszik, hogy piszkosul sokba kerülhetett: fehérarany háromféle drágakővel. Viktor nem viccel, ha ajándékot vesz, az egyszer biztos. Mondjuk, ha nekem lenne annyi pénzem, mint neki, talán én sem fognám vissza magam. - _Komolyan mondom, ha egy ilyen pasi akadt volna annak idején a horgomra, férjhez mentem volna hozzá!_

\- _Minako-sensei, nem dolgozhatnánk végre?_ \- motyogom, mire olyan meglepetten néz rám, mintha eddig észre sem vette volna, hogy ott állok előtte.

\- _Ja… de, de igen_ \- pislog rám, majd a táncterem korlátja felé mutat. - _Kezdj el bemelegíteni!_

Próbálom nem a szemeimet forgatni, és valóban nekilátok a bemelegítésnek, ám alig két perc múlva nyílik a helyiség ajtaja, és besétál rajta Jakov a szokásos morcos ábrázatával, nyomában két fickóval. Nem is kell mondaniuk, elég rájuk néznem, hogy tudjam, a WADA-tól vannak.

Majdnem az egész délelőttöm rámegy a doppingtesztre. Mire visszaérek a jégpályára, nincs is értelme a táncterembe menni, így az öltöző felé veszem az irányt. Amikor belépek, Viktorral találom szemben magam, aki éppen a korcsolyáját köti.

\- Szia - motyogom, mire megereszt felém egyet abból a jól begyakorolt, tökéletes médiamosolyából.

\- Szia. Hogyhogy már itt? Nem táncórán kéne lenned?

\- Doppingtesztre kellett mennem, most értem vissza - mondom még mindig halkan. Ilyenkor hihetetlenül kellemetlen, hogy mellette van a helyem az öltözőben: ha másik padra ülök, az a kínos, ha mellé, akkor meg az. Végül utóbbi mellett döntök, és Viktor pillantását kerülve elkezdek megszabadulni az utcai ruháimtól.

\- Ez ma egy ilyen nap, Georgij és Yurio is amiatt fog késni - mondja Viktor. Anélkül is, hogy ránéznék, tudom, hogy elhúzza a száját. - Engem pedig a medencéből szedtek ki reggel.

\- Medencéből? - pislogok rá. Csak nem a strandon volt? Ilyenkor? Egyáltalán van valahol a környéken strand?

\- Az uszodában kezdem mostanában a napot. Az orvos szerint jót tesz a hátamnak - fintorog. - Pedig én a vizet igazából csak fagyott állapotban szeretem.

Erre már megrándul a szám sarka, hiszen élénken élnek az emlékeimben a fényképek, amiket Chris-szel készítettek a barcelonai szálloda tetején, ahol tél közepén is vidáman fürödtek a medencében, de nem akarok elkezdeni nevetni. Még azt hinné, a problémáját nevetem ki - az pedig a legkevésbé sem lenne illendő.

\- Nagyon rossz? - kérdezem inkább, és elkezdem magamra húzni a nadrágomat.

\- Mi? - dönti félre a fejét.

\- A hátad… fáj?

Viktor megvonja a vállát.

\- Nézd, tudod, mit mondanak: ha reggel ki tudsz ugrani az ágyból, nem edzel elég keményen - mondja könnyednek szánt hangon. - Nem kell aggódnod értem. Annyira azért nem rossz a helyzet, csak kicsit jobban oda kell már figyelnem magamra.

\- Akkor jó - sóhajtom, és felhúzom a korcsolyámat. Viktor egy ideig nézi, ahogy a fűzőt kötöm, mintha az olyan érdekes lenne, majd szólásra nyitja a száját, ám éppen abban a pillanatban csörögni kezd a telefonja. Homlokráncolva veszi elő a készüléket és mered a kijelzőre.

\- Bocs, ezt fel kell vennem - mondja kissé bosszúsan, majd valóban rákoppint a képernyőn villogó kis zöld karikára. - Szia Pakpao!

Miért keresi Phichit barátnője Viktort? Ennyire jóban lennének?

Nem akarok úgy kinézni, mint aki hallgatózik - bár az igazat megvallva nagyon is kíváncsi lennék, mégis miről beszélgetnek -, ezért gyorsan megkötöm a korcsolyámat, és átmegyek a pályára. A jégen Mila melegít be, egyedül, láthatóan a gondolataiba mélyülve. Annyira nem figyel, hogy amikor én is kilépek a pályára, kis híján nekem jön, miután ugrik egy tripla-tripla kombót.

\- Úr Isten, Yuri, jól vagy? - fékezi le a korcsolyáját ijedten. Mi tagadás, én is frászt kaptam, hiszen éppen, hogy csak sikerült elkerülnünk az ütközést.

\- Se… semmi baj - nyögöm, de minden porcikámban reszketek. Az ilyen helyzetek mindig ijesztőek. Egyszer, még junior koromban, a világbajnokságon épp a szemem előtt ütközött össze két vetélytársam. Mindketten olyan súlyosan megsérültek, hogy fel kellett adniuk a versenyt, egyiküknek a teljes következő szezonja is ráment a rehabilitációra, olyan szerencsétlenül esett. Azóta kétszer olyan óvatos vagyok a bemelegítések alatt, most mégis sikerült épp Mila útjába kerülnöm. - Ne haragudj, szólnom kellett volna, hogy itt vagyok.

\- Te ne haragudj, jobban kellett volna figyelnem! - Hirtelen magához ölel, olyan szorosan, hogy a szusszt is kiszorítja belőlem. - Ha bajod esik, sosem bocsátottam volna meg magamnak!

\- Hát ti meg mit csináltok? - Viktor vidám hangjára összerezzenek. Miért jelenik meg folyton a legváratlanabb pillanatokban? Direkt csinálja, hogy zavarba hozzon?

Mila elenged végre, és bosszús képpel méri végig Viktort.

\- Gyanúsan vidám vagy ma - mondja gyanakodva.

\- Na, Mila, drága, én is kérek egy ölelést! - ugrik a jégre széttárt karokkal, ám a lány egyetlen elegáns mozdulattal kikerüli.

\- Komolyan gyanús vagy nekem - teszi karba a kezét. - Vagy talán elfelejtetted, milyen nap van?

Viktor olyan bárgyú képpel pislog rá, amiből mindketten azonnal levonjuk a következtetést: igen, elfelejtette - bár az az igazság, én sem tudom, miről is beszél Mila.

\- Miért fontos a mai nap? - fordulok hozzá, nem törődve Viktor kiskutya szemeivel, amikkel engem néz.

\- Jakov neked nem is mondta? - csodálkozik Mila. - Ma megnézik mindenkinek a rövidprogramját, holnap a kűröket, és lepontozzák őket, még mielőtt a szövetségnek is meg kéne mutatnunk a programjainkat. Aztán Jakov majd este az öltözőben tart egy jó hosszú és hangos litániát arról, mennyire bénák vagyunk, vagy hogy mennyire félvállról vesszük a felkészülést… épp milyen kedve van. Nem is értem, hogy éppen _te_ \- fordul Viktor felé megvető pillantással -, aki már az őskor óta Jakovval edzel, hogyan felejthetted el.

Viktor ennek hallatán kisfiúsan lebiggyeszti az ajkait.

\- Nem tudom, min lepődsz még meg, minden évben el szokta felejteni. - Jurij is a semmiből bukkan fel a jégen, és gonosz vigyorral méri végig Viktort. - Csoda, hogy azt nem felejti el, hogyan kell flipet ugrani.

\- A fontos dolgokra emlékezni szoktam, Yurio - közli Viktor egy könnyednek szánt vállrándítással, mire mindhárman összenézünk.

_Igen, persze. Mindig emlékszik minden fontosra… Mi meg rózsaszín elefántok vagyunk kék agyarakkal._

Mire végzünk a bemelegítéssel, a többiek is csatlakoznak hozzánk, és Jakov is megjelenik a segédedzőkkel, egy nagy paksamétával a hóna alatt. Két junior korú fiú asztalokat és székeket húz a palánk elé, ahová az edzők pont úgy ülnek le, ahogy a pontozóbírák szoktak a versenyeken. Hirtelen lámpalázas leszek. Celestino edző is rendszeresen megnézte a programjainkat, és mondott rá egy körülbelüli pontértéket, amire becsülte, de sosem pontozta le ilyen véresen komolyan, a szabálykönyv szerint elemről elemre, komponensről komponensre; és bár Viktor sok mindent átvett Jakovtól, ő sem ültetett le tíz szakembert az edzéseinken nyújtott produkcióimat pontozni. Szerencsére. Az ilyesmi az én önbizalmamnak a legkevésbé sem tesz jót - már csak a gondolattól, hogy az orrom alá fogják dörgölni az összes hibámat, görcsbe rándul a gyomrom. Ugyanolyan lámpalázas vagyok, mint egy igazi verseny előtt.

Megpróbálom összeszedni magam. A Viktorral töltött idő legnagyobb előnye nem az volt, hogy a technikám mennyit javult, hanem az, hogy az önbizalmam is - Viktor a legkevésbé sem tudta, hogyan kezelje a fejemben lévő démonokat, de valahogy mégis a puszta jelenlétével, egy öleléssel, egy mosollyal, buta szavakkal képes volt segíteni nekem. Most is erre lenne szükségem.

Nagyon, _nagyon_ szeretném most megölelni Viktort, és utálom magam ezért. Nem függhetek ennyire tőle. Nem ölelgethetem itt, mindenki előtt. Nem csinálhatok hülyét magamból. Nem támaszkodhatok arra az emberre, aki elhitette velem, hogy aranyat nyerhetek a Grand Prix döntőn, de valójában sohasem akarta, hogy én álljak a dobogó tetején.

Vajon az egész szezonban így fogom érezni magam? Így fogom hiányolni az öltönyös edző Viktor jelenlétét a pálya mellől, ahogy nekem szurkol? Hogy fogok tudni így versenyezni? Megint az lesz, mint tavalyelőtt a Grand Prix döntőn? Esni-kelni fogok egész szezonban, és Katsuki Yurit újra leírja egész Japán?! Újra elbénázom az országos bajnokságot? Megint nem jutok ki az Olimpiára?

\- Yuri, te kezdesz! - Jakov hangja visszhangot ver a csarnokban, vagy talán csak a fülemben. Nyelek egy nagyot, hátha eltűnik a gombóc a torkomból, de az csak még nagyobbra nő.

Ökölbe szorítom a kezemet.

Valaki halkan mögém siklik a jégen. Nem kell hátranéznem, hogy tudjam, Viktor az. Megszorítja a vállamat. Lehunyom a szememet. Azután…

Nem, Katsuki Yuri ebben a szezonban az olimpiai pódiumon fog állni. Senki sem fogja leírni, mert minden versenyén dobogós lesz. Érmeket fog nyerni, köztük sok-sok aranyat. Soha többé senki sem kérdőjelezi meg, hogy helye van a világelitben.

A jég közepére siklok, míg a többiek a pálya szélére húzódnak. Felveszem a kezdőpozíciót, és behunyom a szemem. Hirtelen egyszerre érzem magam végtelenül eltökéltnek és könnyűnek, akár egy tollpihe. Amikor Baranovszkaja asszony elindítja a zenét az ősrégi lejátszón, mintha nem is lenne ott senki, mintha csak Hasetsuban rajzolnék iskolafigurákat a jégre - nem is én, a tizenhárom éves Yuri, aki csak azért korcsolyázik, mert imád korcsolyázni.

Minden ugrásom a program második felében van, és én ahelyett, hogy már előre azokon gondolkodnék, hagyom magam elveszni a koreográfiában. Az ülő- és a mérlegforgás a program elején meg sem kottyan, azután a lépéssoromra nem kell koncentrálnom, már tizenéves koromban sem kellett, kikapcsolhatom az agyam közben. Anélkül is, hogy igazán odafigyelnék a mozdulataimra, tudom, hogy azok tökéletesek, minden fordulat, minden élváltás olyan finom, amennyire csak lehetséges - _ebben_ jó vagyok, ha másban nem is annyira. Írogathatják az interneten, hogy Viktor mennyire zseniális, és én mennyire béna vagyok, mondhatják azt, hogy ő simán nyert volna aranyat az én tavalyi kűrömmel, de legalább van egyetlen egy dolog, amiben ügyesebb vagyok nála: ő sohasem kapta meg a maximálisan adható pontszámot a lépéssoraira, egyetlen versenyén sem, én viszont többször is.

Még ha az ugrásaimat folyton el is szúrom, és akkorákat esem, hogy beszakad tőle a jég, legalább…

Olyan éles fájdalom járja át a testemet, hogy először azt sem tudom, hol vagyok és mi történik. Mire feleszmélek, már a hátamon fekszem, az egyik kezemmel a jobb térdemet, a másikkal a fejemet szorongatva.

\- Yuri, jól vagy? - Viktor aggódó tekintete az első, amit meglátok, mikor kinyitom a szememet.

 _Nem, nem vagyok jól_ \- szeretném mondani. Cseppet sem. Épp most tanyáltam el egy négyfordulatos Salchow-ból, persze, hogy nem érzem magam valami fényesen. Pedig olyan szépen kezdtem el azt a programot - de hiába, Katsuki Yuri Katsuki Yuri marad, aki folyton elesik, és több időt tölt vízszintesben a jégen, mint amennyit korcsolyázással.

Viktor a kezét nyújtja felém, hogy felsegítsen. Óvatosan, lassan tápászkodom fel, de képtelen vagyok ránehezedni a jobb lábamra.

Riadtan nézek Viktorra, és ő ugyanolyan riadtan néz vissza rám. Tudom, hogy mindketten ugyanarra gondolunk.

_Csak ezt ne!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki előre tudta, mondja azt, hogy Malacka! ;D


	29. Stupor

\- Szerencséje van, Katsuki úr - mondja az orvos mosolyogva, és megpaskolja a térdemet. Fiatal, fekete hajú férfi, nem rég lehet a szakmában, de láthatóan érti a dolgát. - Két-három nap múlva menjen el kontrollra a sportorvosához, addig is pihenjen sokat, ne menjen a jégre, helyette inkább jegelje a térdét és a bokáját! Ne terhelje a lábát a feltétlenül szükségesnél többet, különben nagyobb baj is lehet belőle.

Viktor megereszt felém egy apró, biztató mosolyt. Jakovval ketten hoztak be a kórházba, miután ő és Georgij a hónom alá nyúlva kitámogattak az edző autójához. Még a korcsolyámat sem vehettem le, úgy, ahogy voltam, az edzésen viselt, átizzadt ruhámban ültettek be az Audi hátsó ülésére. Viktor beült mellém, és felpolcolta a fájó lábamat a ölébe egy vastag, puha párnára, amit Jurij Jakov irodájából hozott utánunk futólépésben, azután olyan gyakorlott mozdulatokkal rögzítette a térdem és a bokám rugalmas fáslikkal, hogy azt akármelyik tanult ápoló vagy orvos megirigyelhette volna - nyilvánvalóan nem először csinálta.

A néhány perces út alatt többször is megfordult a fejemben, hogy a rögzítőkötés ellenére meg kéne próbálnom behajlítani a térdem, körözni egyet a bokámmal, de meg sem mertem mozdulni. Féltem attól, hogy akár a legkisebb mozdulatra is fájdalom hasít a tagjaimba. Féltem attól, hogy még útközben kiderül, óriási a baj. Úgy bámultam a térdemet, mint ahogy egy ijesztő vadállatot bámul az ember, ha szembetalálkozik vele: kővé dermedve, kerek szemekkel, szinte levegővétel nélkül. Viktor is mozdulatlan volt mellettem, és ő is a térdemet bámulta, miközben egy jéghideg, kékszínű folyadékkal töltött tasakot szorított a bokámra.

\- Köszönöm - nézek az orvosra, és próbálok mosolyt erőltetni az arcomra. Meg kéne könnyebbülnöm. Nincs nagy baj.

_Nincs nagy baj._

Mégsem múlik el a gombóc a torkomból. A tekintetem újra találkozik Viktoréval, aki ismét biztató mosoly-félére húzza a száját.

\- Még túl kell esnünk a papírmunkán, utána haza is mehet - mondja az orvos, mire bólintok. Viktor leül mellém az ágyra, és bediktálja helyettem a csak oroszul beszélő asszisztensnek az adataimat, miközben én újra a térdemet kezdem el bámulni.

 _Nincs nagy baj, nincs nagy baj_ \- ismételgetem magamnak, de hiába, még mindig képtelen vagyok megnyugodni. Viktor, mintha érezné, fél kezével átkarolja a derekamat.

_Nincs nagy baj._

_Nem tört el csont. Nem szakadt szalag._

_Nincs nagy baj._

_Csak enyhe rándulás, igaz, abból kettő is. De nincs nagy baj._

Ha engedném, Viktor a karjaiban vinne ki a kocsiig. Nem akarja, hogy terheljem a lábam, mondogatja, hiszen épp ezt mondta az orvos is. Végül megelégszik annyival, hogy a hónom alá nyúlva támogasson ki az épületből. Jakov egyetlen szót sem szól egészen addig, míg be nem ülünk az autóba. A lábam ismét Viktor ölébe kerül, a párnára.

\- Szóval, Yuri, hozzám költözöl, Vityához, vagy valaki máshoz? - kérdezi Jakov a vezetőülésből, mire elképedek.

\- Te… tessék? - nyögöm. - Költözni? Miért?

\- Az orvos az imént azt mondta, hogy nem szabad terhelned a lábadat. Jobb lesz, ha nem laksz egyedül, míg fel nem épülsz teljesen - jelenti ki komoly arccal.

\- Igazán nem szükséges, hogy…

\- Azt mondtam, valakihez beköltözöl, vagy valaki beköltözik hozzád, nekem mindegy, édes fiam, de nem maradhatsz egyedül! Nem, amíg én vagyok az edződ! - Jakov szeme olyan ijesztően villan meg, amikor a tekintete találkozik az enyémmel a visszapillantó tükörben, hogy elönt a jéghideg veríték tőle. Nem merek neki ellentmondani.

\- Majd én átköltözöm Yurihoz, jó? Vagy ő jön hozzám - ereszt meg egy apró mosolyt az edző felé Viktor, majd közel hajol hozzám, hogy a fülembe suttoghasson. - Jakov Lilijával lakik… hidd el, oda nem akarsz beköltözni. Én is laktam náluk, nem is egyszer, amikor még házasok voltak, máig rémálmaim vannak róla.

Ezen kicsit megdöbbenek. Vajon Viktor, aki ebben a városban született, akinek a szülei mindig is ebben a városban éltek, vajon mikor és miért költözhetett az edzőjéhez? Kíváncsi vagyok, de nem kérdezek rá, már csak azért sem, mert Jakov itt ül előttünk - meghallhatná, de minimum gyanús lenne neki a sugdolózás.

\- Gosához ne menj, ő folyton a barátnőjével van, amikor nincs edzésen. Mila még a szüleivel él, és mivel lány, nem költözhet hozzád, hogy egy szobában lakjatok, a páros korcsolyázók meg egyszerűen ijesztőek - folytatja Viktor, az ujjain számolva a lehetőségeket. Úgy tűnik, nagyon meg akar győzni arról, hogy ő a legjobb választás a pátyolgatásomra. - A többiek pedig túl fiatalok, ők is vagy koleszban, vagy anyunál és apunál laknak. Hacsak nem akarsz mondjuk Minakónál vagy valamelyik másik segédedzőnél lábadozni...

Sóhajtok egy nagyot. Nem akarok egy fedél alatt lakni Viktorral, még néhány napig sem - ezt azonban nem mondhatom meg neki így, kerek perec, értelmes kifogást pedig nem tudok kitalálni.

Végül én költözöm Viktorhoz, mert neki van vendégszobája, kényelmesebben elférünk. A szállásomon Jakovval együtt pakol be nekem néhány napra elegendő holmit a kisebbik bőröndömbe, míg én a kocsiban várakozom. Mikor megérkezünk Viktor lakására, azonnal ágyba dug, hogy pihenjek - de képtelen vagyok rá. Képtelen vagyok megnyugodni. Csak ülök és nézem a fásliba csomagolt térdemet, perceken, de talán órákon át, lehet, hogy pislogás nélkül. Makkacsin valamikor mellém telepszik, és a bal combomra hajtja a fejét. Szeretné, ha megsimogatnám, de képtelen vagyok megmozdulni, és amikor Viktor megkérdezi, mit kérek vacsorára, képtelen vagyok válaszolni is.

Nem értem magam. Nem értem, miért vagyok ilyen zaklatott, miért hallom a szívemet a fülemben dobogni, miért izzad a tenyerem, miért remegek még mindig - vagy már megint? -, miközben tudom, hogy nincs nagy bajom. Rosszul estem, igen, de a szalagjaim egyben vannak, az izmaim egyben vannak, a csontjaim egyben vannak. Meg kéne nyugodnom végre. Miért nem tudok?

Tompán érzékelem, hogy Viktor bejön a szobába, kinyitja az ablakot, leengedi a redőnyt, azután leül mellém, és átkarolja a vállam. Beszélni kezd, de az ajkait elhagyó hangok nem állnak össze értelmes szavakká a fejemben. Egyetlen egy dolgot érzékelek élesen: a fásli enyhe szorítását a térdemen.

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig ülök ott mozdulatlanul, mikor hirtelen Makkacsin ugat egyet, mire összerezzenek. Olyan, mintha hirtelen felriadtam volna egy álomból: minden éles és tiszta lesz újra. Hallom a nyitott ablakon át halkan beszűrődő forgalom zaját, érzem Viktor leheletét a halántékomon, Makkacsinét a combomon, és látom Viktor kezét az enyémen, a gyűrű, amit Barcelonában húztam az ujjára, csak úgy csillog rajta az olvasólámpa fényében.

Én már régóta nem viselem a gyűrűt, de Viktoron mindig rajta van. Vajon azért hordja, mert azt gondolja, ezt várom el tőle, vagy azért, mert valóban jelent neki valamit?

Akaratlanul mozdul a kezem, hogy az ujjam hegyével végigsimítsak az ékszeren. Viktor nyom egy apró puszit a halántékomra. Nem tudom rávenni magam, hogy elhúzódjak tőle.

\- Szeretnék olyan edződ lenni, mint nekem Jakov. - Viktor szavai váratlanul érnek. Felé fordulok. Az arca most megviseltnek tűnik, a szemei szomorúan csillognak. Megszorítja a kezemet. - Rá mindig számíthatok. Amikor hajnali kettőkor bekopogtam hozzá azzal, hogy hülyeséget csináltam, és hogy meg kell tanulnom a négyfordulatos flipet, különben vége a karrieremnek, még akkor is… még akkor sem hajított ki. Pedig akkor megérdemeltem volna.

\- M… micsoda?

Viktor nem néz a szemembe, helyette az összekulcsolt ujjainkat bámulja.

\- Olyan edző szeretnék lenni, akire mindig számíthatsz. Akiben megbízol - mondja halkan. - Ugye tudod, hogy bármit megtennék érted, Yuri?

Szeretnék hinni neki, tényleg szeretnék. De nem tudok. Már nem.

Fojtogatni kezd a sírás. Becsukom a szemem, és veszek egy mély levegőt, hogy visszatartsam, és inkább másra terelem a szót - az első dologra, ami eszembe jut.

\- Azt mondtad, többször is laktál Jakovéknál. Mikor?

Viktor meglepődik, de készségesen - és a hangjából ítélve mosolyogva - válaszol.

\- Igazából kétszer. Először az első Európa-bajnokságom után. Mamocskának Moszkvába kellett utaznia néhány hétre munkaügyben, én pedig… nos, az az igazság, hogy nem igazán akartam apámmal kettesben maradni, akkoriban épp nem volt túl fényes a viszonyunk. Szóval az Eb után a reptérről egyenesen Jakovékhoz mentem - sóhajtja. - Azután 2010 őszén. Az Jakov ötlete volt. Nagyon dühös volt rám, szerintem ezzel akart büntetni. Mert Yuri, hidd el nekem, Lilija Baranovszkajával egy fedél alatt lakni tényleg büntetés. Szegény Yurio nem tudom, hogy bírja ki.

Kinyitom a szemem, és Viktor felé fordulok. Mosolyog. Még mindig az összekulcsolt kezeinket nézi.

\- Viktor?

\- Hm? - néz végre rám.

\- Mi lenne, ha idén inkább csak a riválisom lennél, és nem az edzőm? - kérdezem lassan.

Elcsodálkozik, azután elgondolkodik, végül kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel bólint.

\- Az leszek neked, amit csak szeretnél, Yuri.


	30. Sacre

Edzeni ugyan nem tudok, de másnap lemegyek Viktorral a jégpályára, csak hogy ne kelljen egész nap kukán a lakásán ülnöm, míg haza nem ér. Késő estére sikerült lenyugodnom, és az éjszaka meglepően jól aludtam, így kipihentnek és könnyűnek érzem magam, még a bokámban és a térdemben lüktető tompa fájdalom sem zavar különösebben. A pálya széléről nézem, ahogy a többiek edzenek, egy padon ülve, felpolcolt lábakkal.

Viktort sohasem láttam még olyan keményen dolgozni, mint ma - bizonyára a közelgő első versenye miatt. Hiába lesz messze ő a legjobb versenyző a mezőnyben, és minden bizonnyal nyer majd könnyedén, egyáltalán nem veszi félvállról a dolgot. Már több mint egy éve nem versenyzett, ennyi idő alatt a legjobbak is kiesnek a megszokott ritmusból.

A fürdőszobájában a tükörre ki van függesztve a két programja elemlistája. Már a rövidprogramjába annak ellenére bekerült a flip és a Lutz is, hogy Jakov hetek óta próbálja lebeszélni róla, és rávenni, inkább menjen biztosra egy könnyebb ugrással, mondjuk a Sallal. Persze Viktornak esze ágában sincs hallgatni rá. Aztán majd én leszek az, akit az egész internet szidni fog már megint, amiért minden ugrását a program második felébe teszi - de hát hogy máshogy tudnék elég pontot szerezni, hogy a Viktortól való lemaradásom lefaragható maradjon a kűrre? Amíg a szabályok nem engedik, hogy három négyfordulatos flipet tegyek a rövidbe, sehogy.

Mivel tegnap az esésem miatt nem került sor a tervezett pontozásra, Jakov úgy dönt, ma bepótolják. Nekem is a kezembe nyom egy noteszt azzal, hogy ha hibát látok valamelyik edzőtársamnál, írjam fel, mert „több szem többet lát”. Nem örülök neki. Nem szívesen kritizálnám a többieket, főleg nem azokat, akiknek a riválisa vagyok.

Viktor kezdi a „bemutatót”. Már kívülről fújom a rövidprogramját, láttam elégszer az edzéseken. Oda sem figyelek rá igazán, csak fél szemmel, mert úgyis tudom, tökéletesen oldja meg, helyette a jegyzetfüzetben számolgatom, hogy hány pontot adhatnak majd neki a bírák, és vajon én mennyit kapok - ha épp szigorúak, ha épp nincs japán közöttük, ha épp több olyan ül ott, aki az orosz versenyzőnek akkor sem akar jó pontot adni, ha a Holdat átugorja az égen. Mindig, minden versenyen számolni kell azzal a lehetőséggel, hogy nem csupa pártatlan bíró pontozza az embert.

\- Mit csinálsz, Malacka? - Jurij hangját hallva kiesik a notesz és a toll a kezemből. Miért ijesztgetnek engem ezek az orosz korcsolyázók folyton?!

\- Semmi fontosat - motyogom rákvörös arccal. Viktor időközben befejezte a programját, és Jakov éppen ordibál vele. Már meg sem lepődöm.

\- Aha - mér végig Jurij szkeptikusan. A palánknak támaszkodik fél kézzel, a másik kezével olyan könnyedén húzza fel a lábát a feje fölé a korcsolyapengénél fogva, hogy aki nézi, azt hihetn, ez a világ legegyszerűbb mutatványa. - Úgy néztél ki, mint aki meg akarja gyilkolni azt a jegyzetfüzetet.

Valóban úgy néztem volna ki?

\- Csak koncentráltam - tiltakozom zavartan. Jurij hiszi is, meg nem is.

\- Na, mindegy, Katsudon. Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy nem érdekel, ha Viktorra oda sem bagózol, amikor én korcsolyázom, akkor le ne merd venni a szemed rólam! - szűkíti össze a szemeit. Olyan ijesztően néz ki, hogy reflexből nagyot nyelek, ám, mikor eljutnak az agyamig a szavai, már értem, miről szól a dolog. Mosolyra húzom a számat.

\- Biztos ügyes leszel, Jurij. Nagyon tehetséges korcsolyázó vagy.

\- Baszd meg, Katsudon, nem kértem biztatást! - förmed rám, de látom, hogy az arca erősen vörösödni kezd; és nem a dühtől. Ellöki magát a palánktól, és a pálya közepére áll, várva, hogy végre ő is elkezdhesse a programját, és én végre felveszem a korábban leejtett noteszt és tollat a földről.

Viktor lejön a jégről, nem törődve Jakovval, és mellém telepedve elkezdi kikötni a korcsolyája fűzőjét.

\- Na, mit gondolsz, utálni fogják a bírók vagy imádni? - vigyorog rám felhúzott szemöldökkel.

_Azt gondolom, hogy minden korcsolyázó, aki most itt van, és ezt látta, rohadtul utál téged, Viktor. Túl jó vagy. Én csak fél szemmel néztelek, mégis tudom, hogy már megint tökéletes voltál._

Válasz helyett inkább csak vállat vonok, és inkább Jurijt kezdem el figyelni.

Jurij idén Sztravinszkij Tavaszi áldozatára korcsolyázik. Az ötlet, azt hiszem, Baranovszkaja asszonytól származhat, aki - ezt Minako-sensei mesélte -, fiatal korában két évadon át táncolta a természet erőinek feláldozott lány szerepét. Jurij most ugyanezt a szerepet táncolja a jégen - és ha nem kérte volna, hogy figyeljek rá, akkor sem tudnám levenni róla a szememet.

Láttam már tőle korábban ezt a programot, többször is, hiszen együtt edzünk, de még soha nem volt ennyire jó, még soha nem korcsolyázott ilyen átéléssel.

\- Hihetetlen - motyogom. Viktor, akiről egészen megfeledkeztem, helyeslően morran egyet.

\- Hacsak nem lesz megint gondja az ugrásaival, nehéz ellenfél lesz.

Jurij után Georgij helyett Milát hívják a pálya közepére. Az ő programját Viktor koreografálta, s minden megvan benne, hogy az összes versenyén nyerhessen - főleg, ha sikerül neki a tripla Axel.

\- Neki is ez lesz az első Olimpiája, ha beválasztják a keretbe - szólal meg mellettem halkan Viktor.

\- _Ha_? Viktor, Mila harmadik a világranglistán. Miért ne választanák be? - pislogok rá.

\- Menj el egy országos bajnokságunkra, és nézd meg a női mezőnyt - csóválja a fejét. - Állhat valaki dobogón a világbajnokságon, nem biztos, hogy a következő szezonban őt küldik a világversenyekre, túl nagy a konkurencia az utóbbi években. Egyébként pedig, úgy tudom, Yuri, te is harmadik vagy a világranglistán, mégis úgy beszélsz magadról, ha szóba kerül Pjongcshang, mint akinek egyáltalán nem biztos a helye, pedig Japánban jelenleg egyetlen olyan korcsolyázó sincs, aki csak a közelében lenne a te szintednek.

\- Az teljesen más - fordulok el zavartan.

\- Más, persze, mert neked az önbizalmaddal van baj, és míg másokat piedesztálra emelsz sokkal kevesebbért, mint amit te tudsz, saját magadat folyton csak ostorozod - mondja szigorúan. - Yuri, mikor tanulsz már meg bízni magadban?

\- Honnan veszed, hogy nem bízok? - suttogom elszorult torokkal. - Néha… néha tényleg vannak rossz napjaim, de már sokkal nagyobb az önbizalmam, mint régen. Hogyhogy te ezt nem látod?

\- Én is ezt hittem, de tegnap… - hirtelen megáll, és vesz egy mély levegőt, mint aki nem tudja, hogyan folytassa. Megszorítja a kezem, én pedig akaratlanul is visszaszorítom. - Láttam azt az esést, Yuri. Láttam, mi történt.

\- És mi történt? - fordulok végre felé. - _Szerinted_ mi történt?

\- Haboztál, majdhogynem megtorpantál az ugrás előtt - feleli halkan, nagyon komoly, de egyáltalán nem szigorú tekintettel. - Tegnap nem akartam ezt felhozni, de olyan voltál, mintha…

\- Mintha? - sürgetem, amikor újra elhallgat.

\- A gyerekek ugranak így, amikor még csak tanulják az alapokat, és félnek az eséstől.

A dühtől, ami elönt, könnyek szöknek a szemembe. Mégis hogy mondhat ilyet?! Legszívesebben megütném.

\- Nem gondolod, Viktor, hogy talán te vagy az, aki rombolja az önbizalmam, amikor ilyeneket mond? - sziszegem. Látom rajta, hogy elsápad, hogy azonnal visszakozni szeretne, de nem engedem neki. - Nem elég, hogy minden adandó alkalmat kihasználsz, hogy az orrom alá dörgöld, mennyire jó vagy, most még ez is… Értem, hogy én kértem, legyünk idén csak riválisok, de Viktor, ez rohadt aljas volt tőled.

Szólásra nyitja a száját, de leintem, mielőtt bármit mondhatna.

\- Légyszíves, hagyj most békén! - fordulok el tőle ismét.

\- Én csak segíteni szeretnék… aggódom érted - mondja mégis, de, mivel nem válaszolok, végül elmegy.

A tenyerembe temetem az arcomat.

\- Katsudon! - hallom meg Jurij hangját közvetlen közelről. - Minden oké?

Nem, semmi sincs rendben, de ezt nem mondhatom neki.

\- A programod zseniális - erőltetek magamra mosolyt.

\- Tudom - legyint -, de nem ezt kérdeztem. Mi a fene van veled már megint?

Hosszú ideig nem válaszolok, csak bámulok az egyszerre dühös és aggódó zöld szemekbe. Végül ráveszem magam, hogy feltegyem a kérdést:

\- Tegnap, amikor elestem a Salchow-ból, maga az ugrás… milyen volt?

\- Te… tessék? - lepődik meg. Hosszú másodpercekig, talán egy egész percig is fürkészi a tekintetem, azután a körmeit kezdi el nézegetni, mintha azt akarná ellenőrizni, nincs-e alattuk piszok. - Elestél, nyilván rossz volt.

\- Nem, úgy értem… Viktor szerint úgy rugaszkodtam el, mint aki fél ugrani… - suttogom, előre tartva a választól. Jurij szemei először hatalmasra tágulnak, azután összeszűkülnek.

\- Nem mondom szívesen, de igaza van - motyogja még mindig a körmeinek. - Ijesztően rossz ugrás volt. De ezt neked is tudnod kell, nem? - néz végre rám.

\- Nem emlékszem rá - ismerem be. - Észre sem vettem, amikor ugrottam, csak már az esést…

\- Aha - bólint lassan, nyilván azért, mert nem tudja, mi mást mondhatna, de úgy érzi, reagálnia kell valamit.

\- Pedig addig annyira… - vállat vonok, és széttárom a karjaimat.

\- Addig nagyon jól ment - bólint újra. Látom rajta, hogy pontosan érti, mire gondolok. - Zseniálisan jól kezdted el. Az a lépéssor még magadhoz képest is hihetetlen volt. - A vállamra teszi a kezét. - Figyelj, Katsudon, én nem látok a fejedbe, de azt a Yurit, aki a program elején voltál, ásd elő, de sürgősen! Én azt a Yurit akarom legyőzni!

Ha Jurij egy napon úgy dönt, edzőként folytatja, sokkal jobb lesz benne, mint Viktor, az biztos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igen, amilyen elborult vagyok, Yurio rövidprogramjához a zenét [Sztravinszkij Tavaszi áldozatából választottam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZtWAqc3qyk). (Egyébként eredetileg a kűrjének terveztem ezt, de végül felcseréltem a kettőt.) Ha valaki nem ismerné, javaslom, egyszer azért hallgassa végig a [teljes művet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkwqPJZe8ms). ^^


	31. Kiegyensúlyozatlanság

Némán figyelem, ahogy Jurij puszta kézzel egy nagy adag savanyú káposztát halmoz egy szelet vajas kenyérre, majd jóízűen beleharap. Furcsa ízlése van.

\- Neked is enned kéne, Katsudon - mondja csámcsogva. A káposzta nagyokat roppan a fogai alatt.

\- Nem vagyok éhes.

Jurij meglepett arccal néz rám a szendvicse mögül.

\- Én eddig azt hittem, hogy te amolyan stresszevő vagy, vagy hogy mondják… Tudod, aki zabál, ha bármi nyűgje van.

\- Ezt honnan szeded? - kérdezem halkan.

\- Miért, nem azért volt olyan malacformád tavaly tavasszal? Mert kikészültél, amiért elbasztad a Grand Prix döntőt, és ezért minden este kizabáltad a hűtőt? - horkant egyet, majd újabb jóízűt harap a káposztás kenyeréből.

Elhúzom a számat. Tény, hogy a katasztrofális döntő és a még katasztrofálisabb japán nemzeti után padlón voltam, és tény, hogy többet ettem a szokásosnál, de azért mégsem tömtem magamba minden áldott nap a hűtő egész tartalmát. Egyszerűen csak túl könnyen szaladnak rám a kilók.

Mila egy tál apróra vágott gyümölcsöt tol elém. Sóhajtva halászok ki közülük egy darabka epret a villámmal. Nagyon régen nem ettem epret, és bár mindig is szerettem, most ez sem esik jól, az ízét sem érzem igazán. Úgy érzem magam, mint akit jól pofonvágtak valami naggyal és nehézzel, és még nem tért teljesen magához utána.

Viktor nincs itt. Hazament ebédelni, azt mondta, az édesanyja főzött neki, de kétlem, hogy így lenne. Azt hiszem, miattam ment el - és akármennyire is utálom magam érte, ez némiképp elégtétellel tölt el.

\- Utálom, amikor ilyen búvalbaszott vagy - morogja Jurij. - Olyankor mindig bénázol a jégen.

\- De most amúgy sem mehetek jégre, Jurij - vonok vállat, és magamra erőltetek egy mosolyt is hozzá. - Akkor meg nem mindegy neked, milyen a kedvem?

\- Nem mindegy, Katsudon - szűri a fogai között. A szemei villámokat szórnak, de inkább fest kissé nevetségesen tőle, mint ijesztően. Régen tényleg féltem tőle?! - Kurvára nem mindegy. Meg akarlak idén is verni a versenyeken, de nem úgy, hogy úgy elbénázod őket, mint másfél éve Szocsiban. A legjobb formádban akarlak legyőzni, hogy senki ne vonhassa kétségbe, ki kettőnk közül a jobb.

\- Jurij, légy szíves, ne fárassz most ezzel! - mondom kissé talán keményebben, mint az illendő lenne, de hát ő sem éppen az udvariasságáról híres. - Nincs most kedvem a gyermeteg rivalizáláshoz.

\- Cöh! - horkant egyet, majd fintorogva leporolja a kezeiről a morzsákat, és egyetlen kortyra magába dönt egy egész pohár frissen facsart narancslevet. - Komolyan nem értelek téged. Az utóbbi hetekben rád sem lehet ismerni.

\- Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki ezt mondja - csúszik ki a számon.

\- Mert nem ő az egyetlen, aki észrevette - szólal meg mellettem Mila, és Georgij is helyeslően bólogatni kezd. - Amikor decemberben idejöttél, tök lelkesnek és boldognak tűntél, minden edzésen szinte ragyogtál, és… Nem is tudom, hogy mondjam… olyan…

\- Kiegyensúlyozott voltál - fejezi be helyette Georgij. - Viktorral ti ketten, csapatként, nagyon jól működtetek. Mostanában viszont vannak hihetetlenül jó és hihetetlenül rossz napjaid. És nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem vettük észre, hogy ennek köze van ahhoz, hogy Vityával megváltozott a viszonyotok. Eléggé látványos, hogy valami történt köztetek, és nem tudjátok megoldani.

\- Ez nem igaz! - tiltakozom gyorsan, kétségbeesetten, de a három orosz edzőtársam szkeptikus tekintettel méreget. Nyilvánvaló, hogy egyikük sem hisz nekem.

\- Ja, persze - forgatja a szemét Jurij.

\- Tudod, nyugodtan elmondhatnád nekünk, hogy mi bajod - tárja szét a karjait Georgij. - Ha segíteni nem is tudunk, legalább nem magadban kéne puffognod. Ha már te nem vagy olyan, mint Viktor, aki képes arra, hogy úgy rakja le a problémáit a jégpálya mellett, mintha csak a sporttáskája lenne…

\- Ja, persze, elmondhatnám, hogy aztán engem is úgy kibeszélhessetek a hátam mögött, ahogy Viktort szoktátok? Kérlek, hagyjatok már békén! - temetem a tenyerembe az arcomat. Egyikük sem mond ezután semmit, csak Georgij ajkait hagyja el egy mélyről feltörő, hangos sóhaj.

 

Kínosan érzem magam, amikor délután beülök Viktor autójába, hogy hazavigyen magához. Azok után, ami ma köztünk történt a pálya mellett, nem szívesen töltöm vele az estémet kettesben. Feszélyezve érzem magam a jelenlététől, és még mindig dühös is vagyok rá.

\- Mamocska csomagolt vacsorát, elég lesz mindkettőnknek, ha szeretnéd - szólal meg hirtelen. Rá sem nézek, csak bámulom a bérházak díszes homlokzatát, amik mellett elsuhanunk. Eszerint mégiscsak főzött ma neki az anyukája. - Csak egy kis csontleves és sült zöldségek rizzsel, semmi nagy dolog. De ha inkább mást ennél, nyugodtan rendelj magadnak!

Vállat vonok.

\- Igazából egyáltalán nem is vagyok éhes - mondom halkan. Erre már nem mond semmit.

Újra kínos csend telepszik ránk. Örülök, amikor a lakására érve szinte azonnal a fürdőszoba felé veszi az irányt, hogy beüljön a kádba. Ha mindketten elég ideig áztatjuk magunkat, és én utána fáradtságra hivatkozva lefekszem, akkor nem is kell olyan sok időt együtt töltenünk.

Amíg ő fürdik, Makkacsin is a kád mellett ücsörög, mint mindig, én pedig bekapcsolom a tévét, és kapcsolgatni kezdek a csatornák között. Az egyik orosz kereskedelmi adó híradójában épp Viktort mutatják. Napszemüveg és az orosz válogatott egyenmelegítője van rajta, a jégpályánk bejárata előtt áll, és - bár nem értek meg mindent, amit mond -, a szavaiból azt veszem ki, hogy arról beszél, az idei szezonban nem csak az fogja eldönteni, ki nyeri meg a nagy versenyeket, hogy ki hány négyfordulatost ugrik. Ebben, merem remélni, igaza van - különben az összes aranyat JJ fogja megszerezni, már ha komolyan gondolta, hogy hat kvadot ugrik a kűrjében. Azt hiszem, ennyit még maga Viktor sem vállalna be, akkor sem, ha nem huszonnyolc, hanem csak tizennyolc éves lenne.

Tovább kapcsolok egy másik adóra, azután egy újabbra, de nem találok semmit, ami érdekelne, ezért inkább kikapcsolom a tévét, és a telefonomat kezdem el nyomogatni. Úgyis régen néztem rá a közösségi oldalakra.

Amint megnyitom az Instagramot, rögtön Phichit-kun vigyorgó arca fogad. A képaláírás alapján épp most sikerült tisztán megugrania életében először a négyfordulatos Salchowot. Ő sem veszi félvállról a következő szezont, pedig akár meg is tehetné, hogy hátradől, és egyszerűen csak élvezi, hogy ő az első thaiföldi korcsolyázó, aki kijutott az Olimpiára.

Bármelyik ismerős korcsolyázó adatlapját nézem is meg, mindenkinél azt látom, hogy gőzerővel készül a versenyszezonra: Emil utolsó három posztja egy-egy videó ugrásokról és forgásokról, JJ az egyik képen olimpiai ötkarikát tetováltat magára, a következőn az edzőteremben gyötri magát, Michele a jégpálya közepén pózol, Seung-gil rengeteg fotót oszt meg arról, hogy az épülő olimpiai faluban fut, ugrál vagy felüléseket végez, az amerikai korcsolyázók a képek tanúsága szerint edzőtáborban vannak éppen… Mindenki gőzerővel készül, igen, csak én töltöm ücsörgéssel az időmet egy hülyén elbénázott ugrás miatt. Ez hihetetlenül idegesítő érzés, akkor is, ha csak néhány napot kell kihagynom.

Viktor talán az egyetlen, akinek a közösségi oldalai nem árulkodnak arról, milyen keményen dolgozik. Ő csak Makkacsinről oszt meg képeket, de róla tucatjával - ahogy alszik, a farkát csóválja, jutalomfalatért pitizik, egy frizbit próbál elkapni vagy a közeli parkban rohangál. Az ember már-már azt hihetné, hogy a fiók nem is Viktoré, hanem a kutyusé, és a kommentek alapján ez sok rajongóját bosszantja. Mindenki tűkön ülve várja már, mivel rukkol elő Viktor Nyikiforov a következő szezonban, hogy kiderüljön, milyen formában van, hogy még mindig olyan jó-e, mint régen. Én tudom, hogy igen, még mindig olyan zseniális, ahogy azt is, miért nem akar senkinek semmit sem elárulni arról, milyen programmal készül. Ha nekem lenne olyan hihetetlen kűröm, mint neki, én is titkolóznék… igaz, még én sem jelentettem be, mivel készülök erre a szezonra.

Sóhajtva felpolcolom a lábam egy díszpárnára, és végignyúlok a kanapén, majd még ránézek Chris adatlapjára. Ő is éppen edzőtáborban van valahol - talán Franciaországban -, de az utolsó kép, amit néhány perccel ezelőtt osztott meg, nem mostanában készült, hanem legalább tíz éve. A képen ő és Viktor valamiféle kőlépcsőn ülnek farmerben és pólóban, egymást átkarolva, és mindketten az összes fogukat kivillantva vigyorognak bele a kamerába. Mind a ketten - de főleg Chris - még félig gyereknek tűnnek, és Viktor haja elég hosszú hozzá, hogy rajta üljön a végén. Aranyos fotó, de a képaláírásból nem derül ki, pontosan mikor és hol készült, mert csak egy „szép emlékek” hashtag van odabiggyesztve.

Miután minden ismerősöm utóbbi napokban közzétett képeit végignéztem, kilépek az alkalmazásból, és leteszem a telefont a dohányzóasztalra, Viktor olimpiai aranyérme mellé, majd becsukom a szemeim, csak hogy ugyanolyan gyorsan ki is pattanjanak. Ha most látna valaki, biztos röhögne, mert úgy pisloghatok arra az aranyéremre, mintha valami bizarr földönkívüli technológia alkotása lenne.

Nem először látom ezt az érmet. Amióta Szentpéterváron lakom, több alkalommal is találkoztam vele Viktor lakásán - de, ami az érdekes, hogy mindig máshol volt. Mintha önálló életet élne, hol itt, hol ott bukkan fel, és nem tudom mire vélni a dolgot. Ma reggel például a konyhapulton láttam. Talán Viktor néha felveszi, és abban parádézik itthon, aztán hanyagul otthagyja valahol, ahol éppen sikerül? Vagy három és fél év alatt még nem talált neki fix helyet, és nem tudja eldönteni, hová tegye?

Akaratlanul is az éremért nyúlok, hogy a kezembe vegyem. Nehezebb, mint amire számítok. Újra eszembe jut, milyen boldog voltam, amikor Viktor megnyerte a versenyt, és mégis hogy zokogtam a csalódottságtól, mikor a nyakába akasztották ezt az aranyat. A mai napig, ha csak eszembe jut, hogy én nem lehettem ott akkor, elfog a sírhatnék. Hiszen gyerekkoromban mindig úgy képzeltem, hogy majd a 2014-es Olimpián én leszek az, aki az első helyen végez - és Viktor az, aki kénytelen lesz beérni egy ezüstéremmel.

Mi van, ha idén sem sikerül még csak a kijutás sem?

\- Yuri! - lép ki hirtelen Viktor a fürdőszobából egy szál törölközőben, mire én ijedtemben megugrom, kiejtem az érmet a kezemből, és meglököm az asztalt a lábammal, amiről egy kupac papír szanaszét röppen a szőnyegre. Viktor megtorpan, én zavarba jövök.

\- Ne… ne haragudj! Én csak… - hebegek-habogok.

\- Te ne haragudj! Megijesztettelek - mondja kissé aggódva, és közelebb lépve lehajol, hogy elkezdje összeszedni a papírokat. Vajon mielőtt elejtettem, látta, hogy az aranyérmét fogdosom?

Én is lehajolok, hogy segítsek neki. Egyszerre nyúlunk mindketten az éremért, és egyszerre merevedünk meg a mozdulat közben. Ha lehet, még jobban zavarba jövök.

_Mások érmeit nem illik taperolni, Yuri, a fenébe is!_

\- Ne… ne haragudj - kezdek el megint habogva szabadkozni. - Én csak…

Viktor felvonja a szemöldökét. Egy hosszú pillanatig néz engem, azután az éremre téved a tekintete, majd újra rám. Felveszi a medált a földről, és mosolyogva felém nyújtja, de én nem nyúlok érte. Erre fogja magát, és a nyakamba akasztja.


	32. Értetlenség

\- Viktor? - pislogok rá, de ő csak néz engem enyhén félrebillentett fejjel, gyengéd tekintettel. - Viktor? - próbálkozom újra, ezúttal kissé hangosabban, mire szaporán pislogni kezd, mint aki most tért magához.

\- Nagyon jól áll - mondja mosolyogva, és végigsimít az arcomon. Lenézek a nyakamban lógó aranyéremre. Nem tudom, mit kéne mondanom. - Azért nem adom neked - teszi hozzá nevetve.

Nem tudom, miért remeg a kezem, amikor a kék szalagjánál fogva leveszem és átakasztom Viktor nyakába az érmet. Nem nekem áll jól, hanem neki. Bármennyire is szeretném, én túlságosan is átlagos vagyok ahhoz, hogy a nyakamban lóghasson. Hihetetlenül gyönyörű az az érem - merem állítani, hogy a legszebb az Olimpiák történetében -, és Viktor pontosan úgy néz ki, mint akinek ilyet kell viselnie. Hiába nem visel mást, csak egy a dereka köré csavart törölközőt, és hiába csöpög a víz a hajából, úgy néz ki, mint egy királyi herceg, akinek csillogó kitüntetést akasztottak a nyakába.

\- Yuri? - motyogja.

Hirtelen olyan gyámoltalannak látom, akár egy kisgyereket. Van valami a tekintetében, amitől védtelennek, sebezhetőnek tűnik - de lehet, hogy csak a gyér világítás csapja be a szememet. Akaratlanul nyúlok felé, hogy most én simítsak végig az arcán úgy, ahogy az előbb ő az enyémen, és amikor elér a tudatomig, hogy mit is csinálok, el akarom húzni a kezem, de Viktor a baljával finoman megmarkolja a csuklómat, hogy megállítson, és csukott szemmel a tenyerembe simul az arcával.

\- Emlékszel, amikor a Rostelecom Kupa után, a reptéren azt kérted tőlem, hogy legyek a tiéd, míg vissza nem vonulsz? - kérdezi halkan. Bólintok, bár ő ezt a csukott szemhéján át nyilván nem láthatja. - Mondd, Yuri… lehetek olyan önző, hogy én is ezt kérjem tőled? Hogy ne hagyj el, amíg vissza nem vonulok?

A lélegzetem is eláll.

\- Viktor… - nyögöm, mire kinyitja a szemét, de nem néz rám, helyette a földön támaszkodó jobb kezére szegezi a tekintetét. Követem a pillantását, és összeszorul a szívem, amikor meglátom a gyűrűt az ujján. Barcelona óta egyetlen egyszer sem vette le - talán még olyankor sem, ha fürdött, hiszen most is viseli. Én bezzeg az enyémet már réges-rég egy fiók mélyére száműztem, de nem is igazán tudom, miért.

Hirtelen hihetetlen késztetést érzek arra, hogy magamhoz öleljem, és így is teszek. Olyan szorosan szorítom magamhoz, amennyire csak tudom. A tusfürdője édes illata az orromba kúszik, miközben ő is körém fonja a karjait, ám velem ellentétben ő gyengéden, finoman tart, mintha attól félne, hogy összetörök.

\- Itt maradsz, ugye? Nem fogok arra hazajönni valamelyik versenyemről, hogy összepakoltál, és visszaköltöztél Japánba?

Hatalmasra kerekednek a szemeim. Nem értem Viktort. Egyszer ő az, aki szinte visszazavar haza, most meg arra kér, maradjak… Nem tudok rajta kiigazodni.

\- Miért akarod ennyire, hogy maradjak? - kérdezem halkan, mire sóhajt egy nagyot, és a mellkasomba fúrja az arcát.

\- Mert nélküled nem tudnék már korcsolyázni.

\- Ugyan már, Viktor, ahhoz én nem kellek - nyelek egy nagyot. - Miért ragaszkodsz ennyire hozzám?

Erre vállat von, és keserű mosollyal az arcán végre a szemembe néz.

\- Mert én ilyen hülye és önző vagyok - mondja. Egészen közel hajol hozzám, és egy pillanatra megfordul a fejemben az az elképesztően buta gondolat, hogy most meg fog csókolni, de végül csak a szemem alá nyom egy apró puszit, majdnem lelökve rólam a szemüveget.

Nem tudom, milyen hosszan térdelünk ott a földön egymást ölelve, míg Makkacsin egy hangos vakkantása vissza nem ránt minket a valóságba. Némán, egymás tekintetét kerülve szedegetjük össze a szétszóródott papírokat. Próbálom nem megbámulni őket, mert, úgy tűnik, egy csomó olyasmiről van szó, amihez semmi közöm: egy ruha vázlatos terve valószínűleg Viktor kűrjéhez, egy a Nemzetközi Doppingellenes Ügynökség logójával ellátott vaskos boríték, valamiféle röntgenfelvétel az egyik lábszáráról… Olyan, mintha könyékig turkálnék Viktor magánszférájában.

A tekintetét kerülve a kezébe adom az összegyűjtött paksamétát, hogy visszatehesse a helyére, a dohányzóasztal sarkára. Abban a pillanatban nagyot kordul a gyomrom.

\- Kérhetek mégiscsak vacsorát? - nézek Viktorra zavartan. - Megéheztem.

\- Hát persze - mosolyog, és felsegít a földről.

A konyhában a pultnál ülök, míg ő felmelegíti a levest - a gáztűzhelyen, nem a mikróban, mert szerinte az anyukája főztjét nem szabad mikrohullámmal elrontani. Még mindig félmeztelen, csak a törölköző van rajta és az érem, amit direkt vagy véletlenül a nyakában felejtett.

\- Össze fogod koszolni - csúszik ki a számon.

\- Mit? - néz rám értetlenkedve a válla felett.

\- Az olimpiai aranyadat, Viktor.

\- Ó! - Olyan csodálkozó arcot vág, hogy elnevetem magam. - Igazad van.

Az érem a pultra kerül, biztos távolságban a tűzhelytől és mindentől, ami ráömölhetne.

\- Majd neked is lesz ilyen - mondja a kezében tartott fakanállal az érem felé bökve. - Azt nem mondom, hogy biztosan aranyból lesz, mert címvédőként nem fogom egyszerűen csak lepasszolni neked az első helyet.

\- Honnan vagy benne ilyen biztos? - kérdezem halkan, gombóccal a torkomban. - Miért gondolod, hogy tényleg felállok majd arra az olimpiai dobogóra?

\- Hiszek benned, Yuri, mindenkinél jobban - feleli komolyan. - Azt hittem, ezt tudod. Vagy nem mondtam még el elégszer?

\- Az az igazság, hogy néha úgy érzem, senki sem hisz bennem - ismerem be halkan.

\- Butaság! Yuri, téged annyira sokan szeretnek, annyian szurkolnak neked… azt hittem, ezen már túl vagyunk, de mindig ide lyukadunk ki - kissé dühösen cseng a hangja, de lehet, hogy csak én hallok bele valamit, ami ott sincs. - Mit kéne tennem, hogy ez elmúljon? Hogy tudnék neked segíteni?

\- Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs. Én sem értem, miért vagyok ilyen. - Ez az igazság. Folyton úgy érzem, össze vagyok zavarodva. A saját érzéseim megdöbbentenek, a saját gondolataimat képtelen vagyok kibogozni. Valami baj van a fejemben, de nem tudom szavakba önteni, hogy mi.

Viktort is folyton csak ellököm magamtól, csak hogy egy perccel később visszahúzzam. Az egyik felem szörnyen dühös rá - mert becsapott, mert nem akarta a győzelmemet, mert manipulált, mert ellopta a kűrömet -, de egy másik részem képtelen nélküle élni. Ráadásul az egyik pillanatban tisztán látom, hogyan tudnám őt versenyen legyőzni, a következőben pedig már azt hiszem, egy senki vagyok hozzá képest. Lehet, mégiscsak gyakrabban kéne eljárnom a sportpszichológushoz, bármennyire is kínosnak érzem, különben a végén még belebolondulok ebbe az egészbe. Komolyan mondom, a kamaszkort jobban viseltem, mint az utóbbi heteket.

Viktor letesz elém egy tányér gőzölgő levest, majd a két tenyerébe zárja az ökölbe szorított jobb kezem.

\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem igazán tudok mit kezdeni az emberek problémáival, és hogy általában képes vagyok a legrosszabb dolgot mondani, amit csak lehet, ha vigasztalni próbálok valakit - húzza el a száját -, ezért most inkább megtartom magamnak, amit gondolok.

\- Nem kell semmit sem mondanod, Viktor - sóhajtom. - Sőt, azt hiszem, a legjobb, ha nem is mondasz semmit.

Bólint egyet. Miután elengedi a kezem, egy pillanatra magához ölel, azután leül, és mindketten nekilátunk a levesnek.

Egy órával később, miután megvacsoráztunk és én is megfürödtem, a kanapén ücsörögve nézünk valami régi szovjet filmet, aminek a felét sem értem. Viktor oda sem figyel rá igazán, a telefonját nyomogatja, és egyszer csak felnevet.

\- Ó, Chris! - Eszerint ő is megtalálta a képet, amit én. - Jézusom, milyen fiatalok voltunk! - mutatja felém a kijelzőt.

\- Már láttam - mosolygok. - Mikor készült?

Viktor az ajka közepére biggyesztve a mutatóujja hegyét gondolkodik egy darabig a válaszon, azután számolgatni kezd valamit az ujjain.

\- Szerintem pont ma tíz éve, biztos azért tette fel - mondja végül a homlokát ráncolva. - Jakov régebben tartott nyári táborokat külföldön is, abban az évben a svájci Alpokban voltunk, és jött Chris is. Tudod, sokáig ő volt az egyetlen külföldi korcsolyázó, aki nagyjából egyidős volt velem, és nem utált, úgyhogy a versenyek alatt is sülve-főve együtt voltunk. A vancouveri olimpiai faluban például több időt töltöttem a svájciak lakrészében, mint a saját szobámban. Mindig vele aludtam, amikor csak lehetett.

\- És csak aludtatok? - csúszik ki a számon, mire nem csak Viktor szemei kerekednek hatalmasra, hanem az enyéim is. Rémülten szorítom a számra mindkét kezemet. Te jó ég, mégis mire gondoltam?! Pontosabban szólva miért nem gondolkodtam, mielőtt kinyitottam volna azt a nagy pofámat?!

Viktor egy hosszú percig némán, felvont szemöldökkel tanulmányozza az arcomat.

\- Komolyan tudni akarod a választ? - kérdezi végül kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel, mire én hevesen tiltakozva rázni kezdem a fejemet.

Nem, nem, nem akarom tudni. Semmi közöm hozzá.

\- Ne haragudj, én csak… csak… láttalak kijönni Bangkokban a szobájából, meg azok a kétértelmű megjegyzések, és…

Viktor megálljt parancsolón felteszi az egyik kezét, és olyan ijesztően mérges tekintettel néz engem, hogy azt még Jakov is megirigyelhetné.

\- Leviszem Makkacsint sétálni, mielőtt olyasvalamit mondanék, amit mindketten megbánunk - szűri a fogai között, és tíz másodpercen belül el is tűnik a kutyussal együtt a lakásból.

Georgijék azt mondják, nem értik, mi bajom - de az az igazság, hogy már én sem igazán értem saját magamat.


	33. Idol

Viktor éppen aznap utazik el Philadelphiába az első versenyére, amikor én megkapom az engedélyt az orvostól, hogy visszatérjek a jégre. Az egész korcsolyavilág azt találgatja, Viktor milyen formában lép majd pályára, az orosz sportújságok címlapon számolnak be a nagy visszatéréséről, és az internetes fórumok a rajongók már-már hisztérikus állapotáról árulkodnak. Mindeközben tőlem interjút kér az egyik japán tévécsatorna, de valamilyen modvacsinált indokkal kihúzom magam alóla. Most az edzésre akarok fókuszálni, nem akarok túlságosan is a figyelem középpontjába kerülni. Viktorral ellentétben én nem élvezem a hírverést.

Jurij mostanában folyton a nyomomban van, a jégen is, de az ebédszünetekben, a szárazedzéseken, de még délutánonként is, amikor hazafelé tartok a csarnokból. Egyre jobban idegesít, de nem tudom levakarni őt magamról. Olyan, mintha felügyelni akarna, bár az is megfordult már a fejemben, hogy valami nyomja a lelkét, csak nem meri kinyögni, hogy mi, ugyanis néha rajtakapom, hogy gyámoltalanul, tanácstalanul mered rám, amikor azt hiszi, nem veszem észre.

Jakov távollétében is fárasztóak az edzések, főleg, mert Baranovszkaja asszony és Minako-sensei is ott van minden áldott nap a jég mellett, hogy a legkisebb rontott - vagy nem eléggé szép - mozdulatot is azonnal kiszúrják a túlságosan is éles szemeikkel. Tudom, hogy élsportolókkal nem szokás - és nem is szabad finomkodni -, az edzéseknek keményeknek kell lenniük, a végletekig kell minket hajtani, de a két exbalerina együtt már igenis sok. Amikor ezt egy óvatlan pillanatban megjegyzem Minako-senseinek, persze jól kupán is vág, és másnap reggel egy órával korábban be kell mennem a jégcsarnokba táncórára.

Viktor versenyére mindenki kíváncsi. Együtt ülünk le a többiekkel megnézni a pálya kantinjában. A közvetítési jogokat - nyilván Viktor részvétele miatt - egy orosz sportcsatorna vette meg, így nem kell szenvednünk az akadozó streamekkel. Jurij a hüvelykujjának a szopogatja és rágcsálja, miközben Viktor csoportja bemelegít.

Viktor ugyanolyan nyugodtnak látszik, mint akármelyik versenyén, láthatóan összpontosít, miközben a köröket rója. Látszik, hogy bár itt összesítésben bárkit vagy száz ponttal megverhet úgy, hogy meg sem erőlteti magát különösebben, nem veszi félvállról a dolgot. Jól akar teljesíteni - ezt mondta nekünk az öltözőben és az újságíróknak is, de azt hiszem, magának is ezt fogadta meg. Tudom, hogy kicsit tart attól, hogy majdnem huszonkilenc évesen már túlkorosnak bélyegzik majd, akinek semmi keresnivalója a mezőnyben, és bizonyítani akarja, hogy ez nincs így - az egész világnak, de legfőképpen magának.

Utolsóként korcsolyázik. Georgij viccelődik egy sort azon, hogy biztos megbundázták a sorsolást, nehogy a többi versenyző frászt kapjon Viktor pontszámaitól, és ezért bénázzon. Hogy egészen őszinte legyek, én sem szívesen korcsolyáznék versenyen Viktor után. Előre imádkozom, hogy majd mindig előtte kerülhessek sorra.

A verseny alatt mindenki beszélget egymással, de amikor Viktort szólítják a jég közepére, mindannyian elnémulunk. Szinte tapintani lehet a feszültséget a kantinban. Azon, hogy én gombócot érzek a torkomban, meg sem lepődöm, de arra, hogy a többiek is lélegzet-visszafojtva várják majd Viktor produkcióját, őszintén szólva a legkevésbé sem számítottam.

Viktor tökéletes, mint mindig, a technikája, főleg az ugrásokban, makulátlan, és nem egyszerűen csak eladja a programot: a közönség a tenyeréből eszik. Meg sem lepődöm ezen - azon viszont annál inkább, hogy amint befejezi a programot, megcsókolja a gyűrűt, amit tőlem kapott, én pedig a lábujjamtól a fejem búbjáig elpirulok. Tiszta szerencse, hogy ezt csak néhány orosz korcsolyázó láthatja.

\- Ó, Yuri, te aztán megfogtad Viktor tökeit! - Mila hátulról karol át, és szinte énekli a szavakat. - Még most is rád gondol, látod?

\- Ne viccelj már! Ez csak… - motyogom zavartan, de én sem tudom, hogy ez csak _mi_.

Jurij a szeme sarkából néz rám. Láthatóan dühös, már megint.

\- Remek. Az egy dolog, hogy ez a szenilis vénember ilyen kurva jó formában van, de te is még mindig játszod az idiótát, Malacka. Nem unod még?

\- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz - nézek rá megrökönyödve. Mielőtt válaszolhatna, Georgij leszisszegi, mert épp ebben a pillanatban hirdetik ki Viktor pontszámait.

 _106.29_.

Csodálatos pontok. Ő láthatóan örül neki, és Jakov is elégedetten veregeti vállon, de nekem görcsbe rándul a gyomrom a számoktól. Még csak el sem kezdődött az igazi versenyszezon, és ő máris ilyen magas pontokat kap a rövidprogramjára - te jó ég, akkor mennyit fog kapni, mire igazán formában lesz?! Biztosan megdönti majd a Jurij által tavaly felállított világrekordot, ha így folytatja, én meg örülök, ha majd száz pont felett kapok az első néhány versenyemen. Igaz, nem kéne ettől ennyire megijednem, nekem nem a rövid, hanem a kűr az erősségem, ott tudok igazán sok pontot gyűjteni… Mégis megijeszt, hogy mennyire nagy a különbség köztem és Viktor között.

Próbálok nem gondolni erre. Próbálok inkább arra emlékezni, hogy Viktor azt mondta, hisz bennem. Ő azzal hiteget, hogy képes vagyok arra, hogy felálljak az olimpiai dobogóra - de komolyan is gondolja? Ő, aki azt mondta Jakovnak, hogy nem akarta, hogy megnyerjem a tavalyi Grand Prix döntőt? Aki egy fél világ előtt megszégyenített azzal, mennyivel jobban korcsolyázta el azt a kűrt, amit együtt alkottunk _csak nekem_?!

\- Mi bajod van, Katsudon? Úgy nézel ki, mint akinek fáj a foga - morogja Jurij, miközben durván rázogatja a vállamat.

\- Semmi - rázom le magamról a kezét. - Csak kicsit rosszul érzem magam. Hazamegyek - állok fel.

\- Veled megyek! - jelenti ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Nem állok vele vitatkozni, csak megszaporázom a lépteimet, remélve, hogy így le tudom rázni, de még az öltözőszekrényemig sem érek el, máris utolér. - Katsudon, hiába, úgy fogok rád tapadni, mint egy pióca - kiabál rám -, és addig nem hagyom abba, míg ki nem nyögöd nekem végre, hogy mi a fasz bajod van tavasz óta!

Tudom, hogy ezt komolyan gondolja, és valóban nem szándékozik békén hagyni engem, pedig már nagyon unom, hogy állandóan a nyomomban jár, és mint egy papagáj ismételgeti a „mi a bajod?” kérdést különféle csúnya szavakkal tarkítva.

\- Jurij, kérlek, hagyj békén! - dőlök háttal a szekrényemnek. Fáradt vagyok. Belefáradtam ebbe. - Miért olyan fontos tudnod, hogy mi bajom?

\- Mert rohadtul idegesítesz! - csattan fel. - Baszd meg, nem akarom, hogy bénázz a versenyeken idén, nem akarom, hogy az edzéseken olyan figyelmetlen legyél, hogy állandóan kerülgetnem kelljen téged, mint a múltkor is, amikor észre sem vetted, hogy majdnem egymásba ütköztünk, és a legfőkképpen azért, mert te vagy az egyetlen ember ezen a kurva világon, akivel beszélhetnék arról, hogy mennyire össze vagyok zavarodva, de te folyton el vagy azzal foglalva, hogy magadban keseregj vagy haragudj Viktorra! Békülj már ki vele, az istenért, tavaly ilyenkor úgy viselkedtetek, mint valami hülye régi házaspár, hányózacskó kellett mellétek, olyan undorítóan édesek voltatok! Miért nem lehettek megint olyanok?

\- Jurij - teszem a vállára a kezem csitítóan. Mégis mi lehet az, amiről azt hiszi, hogy csak nekem mondhatja el? Mi nyomja a lelkét? És miért gondolja, hogy én tudnék segíteni? Hiszen eddig azt hittem, hogy annyira közel nem állunk egymáshoz, még ha amolyan barát-félék is vagyunk. - Mi a baj? Miről szeretnél ennyire beszélni velem?

Fintorogva söpri le magáról a kezemet, és fordul el tőlem.

\- Majd elmondom, ha te is kinyögöd, mi bajod! - Igyekszik határozottnak tűnni, de zavarában elpirult még a füle hegye is.

Egy hosszú percig meredek rá azt latolgatva, vajon beszélhetnék-e neki arról, amit kihallgattam, és hogy azóta mennyire össze vagyok zavarodva… Hiszen Jurij még félig gyerek, és nem is az a kimondottan lelkizős típus. Én pedig… nos, én _én_ vagyok. Képtelen vagyok másoknak a problémáimról beszélni. Ugyanakkor tudom, hogy Jurij nem fogja feladni, amíg nem tudja meg legalább egy részét az igazságnak - és talán az ő érdekében, csak azért, hogy elmondja nekem, hogy _ő_ miért van összezavarodva, és megpróbálhassak segíteni neki, beszélhetek arról, amit véletlenül meghallottam… Vagy inkább csak arról, hogy mennyire zavar, hogy Viktor az én kűrömmel villogott Phichit gáláján.

Igen, azt talán elmondhatom, hiszen ő is ott volt azon a gálán, és láthatta az internetes kommenteket is, nincs benne semmi titok.

\- Gyere fel hozzám, ne itt beszéljünk! - mondom neki, mire meglepetten fordul vissza felém, és kissé bárgyú arccal bólint egyet.

\- Jó.


	34. Vallatás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Előre szeretném jelezni, hogy a fejezetben kicsit túl sok a káromkodás.

\- Hmpfh! - szusszant egyet Jurij fintorogva, amikor belépve a lakásba körbenéz. - Ha nem tudnám, hogy tényleg itt laksz, azt hinném, ez csak egy olyan Airbnb lakás, amit kivettél egy hétre.

Én is körbenézek, mint aki először van itt. Igaz, kevés a személyes tárgy a lakásban, mert őszintén szólva sosem volt időm vagy energiám a dekorálásra, de azért annyira nem siralmas a helyzet, hiszen kitettem néhány családi fotót, egy képet Vicchanról, egy közös fotót Phichittel a detroiti időkből, és még egy kövirózsám is van - azért kövirózsám, mert azt állítólag évente kétszer elég locsolni, úgy is túléli -, és az érmeim is ki vannak aggatva. Jó, esetleg vehetnék még pár kaktuszt is, de mi mással tehetném még otthonosabbá a szállásomat? Mégsem aggathatom tele a falat Viktort ábrázoló poszterekkel! Vagy mit várt Jurij, japán zászlókat és szusi alakú plüssöket?

\- Gyere beljebb - mondom fáradtan, és lehajolok, hogy kikössem a cipőmet. - Kérsz esetleg teát? Kávét? Ásványvizet? Más, azt hiszem, nincs itthon.

\- Jó tudni, hogy legalább még annyira nem fordultál ki önmagadból, hogy ne japán módra vedd le a cipődet - morogja válasz helyett, szigorú tekintettel szemlélve a lábbeliket, amiket valóban „japánosan”, az ajtó felé nézve tettem le.

\- Mindenre megjegyzést fogsz tenni? Mert akkor inkább menj haza! - vetem oda, durvábban, mint kellett volna, de visszafogom a késztetést, hogy szabadkozni kezdjek. - Gyere, essünk túl ezen végre! - sóhajtok, és a vállánál fogva a konyhába terelem Jurijt.

A konyhában ültetem le az ingatag kis kétszemélyes asztalhoz. Leteszek elé egy pohár vizet, magam elé egy bögrével abból a teából, amit Viktor hozatott nekem Japánból, azután nagyjából felvázolom neki a helyzetet, hogy mennyire felhúzott Viktor azzal, hogy előadta az én kűrömet Phichit gáláján - és hogy a kommentek, amik azóta ellepték az internetet, mennyire porba tiporták az önbizalmamat.

\- Kurvára felbaszod az agyam, Katsudon! - Jurij ajkait egymás után hagyják el a cifrábbnál cifrább orosz káromkodások, melyeknek a felét sem értem. Azt hiszem, ez valahol szerencse. - Te egy idióta vagy. Komolyan ezen agonizálsz? Azon, hogy mit írnak rólad az interneten?!

\- Jurij, mindenki, _mindenki_ \- hangsúlyozom ki a fejemet fogva -, azt mondja, hogy ha Viktor korcsolyázza el azt a kűrt, simán nyeri a Grand Prix döntőt vele. Hogy ő ezerszer jobban tudja előadni, mint én. Azt a kűrt, ami az _én_ karrieremről szól!

\- Ha Viktor letolja a gatyáját a jég közepén és odaszarik, lehet, azzal is megnyerné a GP döntőt - forgatja a szemét Jurij undorodó arckifejezéssel. - Nem tudom, hogy feltűnt-e, de hiába döntöttük meg mindketten egy-egy rekordját, az összpontszámunk még mindig úgy tizenöt-húsz ponttal alacsonyabb volt annál, amit Viktor kapni szokott. Nyilvánvaló, hogy még nem tartunk ott, mint ő.

\- Pontosan, ez a…

\- Fogd be a pofád! - csattan fel. - Még nem fejeztem be, te barom!

Nyelek egy nagyot. Olyan eszelősen csillognak a szemei, hogy még a vér is meghűl az ereimben.

\- Szóval, ahogy mondtam, marhára fel kell kötnünk a gatyát, ha tényleg le akarjuk győzni azt az idiótát - fintorog, és karba teszi a kezét. - Ezzel együtt, Katsudon, én állítom neked, hogy Viktor _végig sem tudná korcsolyázni a rohadt kűrödet_ , mert sosem volt olyan jó az állóképessége, hogy a program legvégén kvadokat ugorjon, főleg nem olyan lépéskombináció mellett, meg annyi összekötő elemmel, mint ami a tiédben volt tavaly. Ha megnézted volna a gálán, ez neked is tök nyilvánvaló lenne. Persze, előadta a kűrödet, de nagyon leegyszerűsítette az eredetihez képest, és nem csak az ugrásokban.

\- De mégis mindenki azt mondja, hogy…

\- Jézusom, Katsudon! - Akkorát csap az asztalra, hogy ijedtemben majdnem szívrohamot kapok. - Viktor rajongói nyilván azt mondják, hogy ő a jobb. Ha hatszor elesik, azt is kimagyarázzák, mert elvakult fanatikusok. Nem kell rájuk figyelni.

\- Na de, ha ennyien így gondolják… - motyogom. Jurij a szemeit forgatva előkapja a telefonját, nyomkodja egy darabig, majd felém fordítja a kijelzőt. Egy műkorcsolyával kapcsolatos fórumot mutat.

\- _„Pliszeckij csak azért nyerhette meg a Grand Prix döntőt, mert a bírók szegény Katsukit csúnyán alulpontozták.”_ Látod, rólam ilyesmiket írnak. Egész összeesküvés-elméletet kerekítettek a rajongóid a dologból. - Leesik az állam. Erről én nem is tudtam! - Csak, hogy tudj róla, szerintük az orosz szövetség lefizette a technikai panelt és zsebre vágta a bírák nagyobbik felét, hogy nekem jó pontokat adjanak, neked meg szarokat. A YouTube-on egész hosszú videókban még ki is elemzik, hogy miért neked kellett volna nyerned, Katsudon - mondja nyugodtan.

\- Te jó ég! - nyögöm. Nem értem, Jurijt ez látszólag miért nem zavarja, én tuti el akarnám magam ásni hat láb mélyre, ha rólam írnák ugyanezt! - Hogy bírod ezt elviselni?

\- Hát, nézd, Malacka, orosz vagyok - tárja szét a karjait, mintha ez lenne mindenre a magyarázat. - Lehet, hogy nálatok Japánban ez nem így van, de minket négyévesen megtanítanak arra, hogy kinek a véleményére adjunk, és kiére tegyünk jó magasról. Érted? Ezek rajongók, akik az interneten okoskodnak. Sokszor ők maguk is tudják, hogy baromság, amit mondanak, de annyira ki akarnak állni a kedvenceik mellett, és sárba tiporni az ellenfeleiket, hogy… hogy ezt csinálják - biccent a telefon felé. - Nehogy már nekem kelljen ezt neked, egy felnőtt férfinak elmagyaráznom!

Lehajtom a fejem. Tudom, valószínűleg sok igazság van abban, amit Jurij mond, de én vele ellentétben mégsem tudom olyan könnyen félvállról venni, ha ennyien mondanak rosszat rólam.

\- Figyelj - halkítja le a hangját, és leteszi a kezéből a mobilját, majd az asztalon átnyúlva megpaskolja a kézfejem. - Yuri, vagy tanuld meg, hogyan növessz vastagabb bőrt a képedre, vagy egyszerűen csak ne olvasd el a hülye kommenteket… Vagy, tudom is én, csak a rajongói fórumaidat nézegesd, ahol csupa jót írnak rólad, lehet, akkor állandóan meglenne az az egód, ami jobb pillanataidban szokott előjönni.

\- Milyen egóm? - pislogom. Miről beszél ez?

\- Az „én vagyok Yuri Katsuki, aki ellopta az egész világtól Viktor Nyikiforovot egy teljes szezonra, és ezt kurvára élvezem” egót - forgatja újra a szemét, én meg szokásomhoz híven olyan vörös leszek a szavait hallva, akár egy rák. - Figyelj, Katsudon, komolyan, ezzel meg kell tanulnod együtt élni. Viktor rajongói rosszakat fognak mondani rólad, úgy, ahogy a te rajongóid szidnak engem, vagy ahogy a kis kanadai tinilányok rászálltak Viktorra az utóbbi pár hónapban.

\- Rászálltak Viktorra? - pislogom. Ez új információ! - Nem is mesélte.

\- Aha, hát Viktor nyilván magasról tesz rá, őt valaki mindig cseszegeti valamiért - von vállat. - Ez a hírnév átka, Katsudon. Hallottad már a mondást, hogy onnan lehet tudni, hogy sikeres vagy, hogy egyre többen utálnak?

Egy hosszú percig hallgatunk, végül Jurij sóhajt egy nagyot.

\- Tudod, ha őszinte akarok lenni, nekem is voltak pillanataim, amikor elgondolkodtam rajta, vajon tényleg nekem kellett-e nyernem azon a döntőn - sóhajt újra, és könyökeivel az asztalra támaszkodik. - Nagyon kis különbséggel hoztak ki győztesnek, tulajdonképpen múlhatott egyetlen bírón, aki engem jobban kedvelt akármilyen okból, mint téged. Ez mindig benne van a pakliban. Ha az ember nem annyival jobb a második helyezettnél, mint amennyivel Viktor szokta verni Chris-t, hát… - Vállat von. - De nem fogok emiatt álmatlanul forgolódni éjszakánként. Addig nem, amíg valami hivatalos faszfej nem hoz arról határozatot, hogy elveszik tőlem azt az aranyat. Bár akkor meg azért nem forgolódnék, mert tök mindegy lenne. Attól, hogy összeomlasz, Yuri, attól nem lesz jobb.

Úgy érzem magam, mintha Jurij lenne a felnőtt, én pedig egy gyámoltalan, naiv, buta kisgyerek, akinek fogalma sincs semmiről. Talán így is van, lehet, hogy az vagyok.

\- Nézd, arról fogalmam sincs, Viktor miért pont a te tavalyi kűrödet vitte arra a hülye gálára - folytatja nagyon komolyan -, de azt tudom, hogy igazából nem rá kéne haragudnod amiatt, ahogy az emberek reagáltak rá. Jó, mondhatjuk azt, hogy az a vénember tudhatta volna előre, de Viktor, mint mindketten tudjuk, nagyon hülye időnként, és hajlamos nem észrevenni magát. Mégsem Viktor a probléma, hanem az önbizalmad. Az, hogy időnként tökre rosszul kezeled a kritikát. Márpedig, tényleg nem tudok neked mást mondani, mint hogy kemény kritikák, meg bunkó hozzászólások mindig voltak, mindig lesznek, és valahogy meg kell tanulnod, hogyan kezeld őket, ahogy mindenki másnak is meg kellett.

Megcsörren a telefonja. Ránéz a kijelzőre, és hezitálás nélkül hangpostára irányítja a hívást.

\- Tényleg mind kapjuk folyamatosan a hideget-meleget - néz újra rám. - Jakovot például nagyon csúnyán kikezdték azért, mert elvállalt téged, nem csak az interneten, a szövetség főmuftijai is. Egy orosz edző olimpiai szezonban nem fogadhat külföldi tanítványt, főleg úgy, hogy közben orosz versenyzők is esélyesek az éremre az adott számban. Milának meg tele van az összes közösségi adatlapja olyan kommentekkel, hogy „kövér vagy, hánytasd már meg egy kicsit magad”, ami annak ismeretében, hogy négy éve úgy harmincöt kiló volt, és majdnem meghalt, azért kibaszott nagy szemétség. Viktor… na, a fél internet azt találgatja épp, hogy elveszik-e majd az olimpiai aranyát. Nekem meg ugye hol a „neked kedveznek a pontozók, mert orosz vagy”, hol az „úgysem leszel soha olyan jó, mint Nyikiforov” lemezt nyomják, felváltva. Ez van. Le kell nyelnünk.

\- Tudom, hogy igazad van, Jurij - motyogom. - Csak hát… ez nem megy olyan egyszerűen.

\- Szerintem pedig nagyon egyszerű a dolog - dönti oldalra a fejét. - Én legalábbis egyszerűen intézem: kesergés helyett inkább odaállok a kibaszott jégpálya közepére, és bebizonyítom az egész tetves világnak, hogy mennyire jó vagyok. Néha nem jön be, mert az ember nem nyerhet mindig, de azért a legtöbbször eddig elég jól működött.

Erre már elmosolyodom, igaz, kissé erőtlenül.

\- Na de, Katsudon, nem vagyok hülye - teszi újra karba a kezét, és olyan szigorúan néz rám, ahogy csak Minako-sensei tudott, amikor gyerekkoromban ellógtam a táncórát. - Tudom, hogy ez nem az egész sztori, ez csak egy része a bajnak. A gond köztetek Viktorral jóval régebben kezdődött, mint a bangkoki gála.

Utálom, hogy ilyen okos, és ennyire jó megfigyelő. Utálom, komolyan!

\- Nem, nem, dehogy! - igyekszem tiltakozni, de túl gyorsan teszem, és még magamat sem tudom meggyőzni vele. - Tényleg csak ennyi az egész!

\- Ezt nem hiszem el, te disznó - szűkülnek össze a szemei.

\- De tényleg…

\- A kurva életbe, Katsudon, most már nyögd ki végre, mi bajod, és békülj ki Viktorral, mert már kurvára unom, hogy ilyen roncs vagy, ezért nem lehet veled beszélgetni, vagy tanácsot kérni tőled, semmit, mert csak magaddal vagy elfoglalva, én pedig már beleőrülök, hogy nincs senki, akinek elmondhatnám, hogy lefeküdtem Otabekkel!

Olyan erősen csapja a szájára a kezét, hogy az nekem is fáj.


	35. Vallomások

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elnézést, hogy ilyan sokat késtem vele. Nincs más mentségem, mint hogy még nem tudtuk megszokni egymást az új laptopommal, és még mindig nem ülök előtte szívesen. Micsoda óriási problémáim vannak, igaz? >.>

\- Jurij… - kezdeném, de mielőtt bármi mást mondhatnék, felpattan. A szemében látom az ismerős pánikot, ami engem is sokszor a hatalmába kerít. Tudom, az ösztönei most azt parancsolják, hogy fusson.

\- Felejtsd el, hogy bármit mondtam! Most elmegyek! - hadarja, és valóban az ajtó felé indulna, de gyorsabb vagyok nála, és megragadom a csuklóját, hogy megállítsam.

\- Jurij - sóhajtom. - Ülj le!

Én is zavarban vagyok. Persze, hogy zavarban - de az ő zavara sokkal rosszabb az enyémnél. Most ő az, aki kisgyereknek tűnik: védtelennek, rettegőnek, akit egyetlen rossz szóval darabokra lehetne zúzni. Nem vagyok jó az ilyesmiben, nem tudok az emberekről a magánéletükről beszélgetni, vagy tanácsot adni, de Jurij valamiért mégis bennem bízik. Most nekem kell hát lennem a felnőttnek, akármilyen nehéz is legyen.

_Istenem, de kínos!_

Megrázza a fejét.

\- Késő van, haza kell mennem, különben a vén banya aggódni fog - leheli. Nem néz rám, a tekintetével a padlót fixírozza. Nem erőltetem a szemkontaktust, már csak azért sem, mert most én sem tudnék az ő szemébe nézni.

\- Baranovszkaja asszony nem fog aggódni - mondom lassan. - Ülj le! Te akartál beszélgetni.

Jurij kelletlenül rogy vissza a székbe. Mindenhová néz, csak rám nem: a körmeit piszkálgatja, a konyhaszekrényre mered, mintha az egyszerű fekete falemez ajtók olyan érdekesek lennének, előveszi, elteszi, újra előveszi a telefonját… Tehetetlenül nézem. Nem tudom, mit is kéne mondanom neki.

\- Szóval - köszörülöm meg a torkomat -, te és Otabek?

Jurij füle olyan vörös, hogy szinte izzik. A szemei pedig - ha nem csalnak meg a sajátjaim -, könnyesek. Bólint egyet, de még mindig nem néz rám: most épp az ölébe ejtett kezeit fikszírozza.

\- Megkérdezhetem... - kezdem, de elfúl a hangom. Megigazítom a szemüvegem, és megköszörülöm a torkom. Összekulcsolom a kezeimet magam előtt az asztalon. - Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért pont… - Újabb torokköszörülésre kényszerülök. - Miért pont velem akarsz erről beszélni?

Jurij lassan felém fordítja a fejét. A szemöldökei olyan magasra szaladtak, hogy teljesen eltűnnek a még mindig túlságosan rövid frufruja mögött. Már-már komikusan festenek a hatalmasra kerekedett zöld szemek, de amit bennük látok, attól megijedek.

\- Miért, ki mással beszélhetnék? - kérdezi. - Georgijjal, aki egyetlen nőt sem képes néhány hónapnál tovább megtartani? Viktorral, aki az élő példája annak, hogyan _nem_ akarom a kapcsolataimat kezelni? Vagy Jakovval és Lilijával, akik olyan vének, mint az országút? A nagypapámmal? Vagy a szüleimmel, akikkel annyira _iszonyú_ jó a viszonyom?

\- Hát, esetleg egy korodbeli baráttal?

\- Nem tudom, feltűnt-e, Katsudon, de nem igazán vannak barátaim - forgatja a szemét. - Nincs időm barátkozni az edzések mellett, a velem nagyjából egyidős korcsolyázók meg vagy irigyek rám, vagy csak szimplán utálnak. Különben is, még a végén eladnák a sztorit valami külföldi pletykalapnak, és buknám a szponzoraim felét.

Erre nem tudok mit mondani. Újra kínos csendbe burkolózunk.

\- Szóval… - köszörülöm meg ismét, kelletlenül a torkomat.

\- Szóval? - néz rám Jurij kérdő tekintettel.

\- Hát… mondd, amit szerettél volna - tárom szét tanácstalanul a karjaimat. Mi mást mondhatnék? Legalább, ha már nem úszhatom meg ezt a kínos beszélgetést, essünk rajta gyorsan túl!

\- Hát, én csak… - Jurij a körmeit kezdi el nézegetni, azután a szájába veszi a gyűrűsujja hegyét, talán azért, hogy a fogával piszkálja ki a körme alól a piszkot. - Nem tudom, baszd meg. Most… nem tudom, hogy mi van.

\- Úgy érted, hogy mi van köztetek? - Oldalra nézek. Komolyan, ez az egész annyira zavarbaejtő! Nem vagyok jó az ilyesmiben. Ha érzelmekről és kapcsolatokról van szó, gyakorlatilag bárki jobb beszélgetőtárs lenne, mint én. Mondjuk Phichit-kun nagyon jól csinálná. Ő mindig értett az emberekhez. Kár, hogy Jurij nem kereste őt fel Bangkokban!

\- Ja, valahogy úgy - motyogja. Ahogy maga köré fonja a karjait, úgy néz ki, mint egy elveszett kisgyerek. - Azóta nem is beszéltem vele, mert… nem tudom, hogy mit mondjak. Nem tudom, hogy ő… - vállat von.

\- Hát - köszörülöm meg ismét a torkomat -, nem mondhatnám, hogy a téma szakértője vagyok, de talán meg kéne vele beszélned, ami történt.

Van abban valami ironikus, hogy tudom, én valószínűleg olyan messzire kerülném Otabeket a helyében, amennyire csak lehet. Évekig. Soha többé nem néznék a szemébe. Lehet, még a korcsolyázást is abbahagynám, hogy ne kelljen vele véletlenül sem találkoznom egy versenyen vagy gálán.

Én gyáva lennék, és elfutnék, de ilyen tanácsot nem adhatok Jurijnak.

\- Te… hogy kezeled az ilyesmit? - kérdezi bizonytalanul, mire felkapom a fejem.

\- Mármint mit? - pislogok.

\- Hát, tudod… mondjuk, Viktorral - motyogja, majd az ajkára biggyeszti az ujját, és megrázza a fejét. - Na jó, Viktor nem a jó példa, hiszen épp fasírtban vagytok, de… Akkor úgy kérdezem, te is így össze voltál zavarodva az első után?

Most aztán már olyan szaporán pislogok, hogy az minden bizonnyal nagyon komikus lehet, hiszen Jurij szája szeglete megrándul.

\- Ne nézz már így rám, Katsudon!

\- Izé… - motyogom, és zavartan elkezdek köröket rajzolni a térdemre az ujjam hegyével. - Az az igazság, hogy én még sosem... sosem voltam ilyen helyzetben.

\- Nem mondod! - Nem kell ránéznem, tudom, hogy tátott szájjal bámul engem, mintha valami egzotikus lény lennék. - Úgy érted, soha nem csináltad még? Senkivel?

\- Soha. Senkivel - motyogom. Az arcom olyannyira fel van forrósodva, hogy szinte várom, hogy leolvadjon róla a bőr.

\- Lánnyal sem?

\- Senkivel sem, Jurij - sóhajtom, és beletúrok a hajamba.

\- Viktorral sem? - faggat tovább, mire felkapom a fejem.

\- _Viktorral?!_ \- A hangom még számomra is úgy hangzik, mint egy malacé, akit éppen nyúznak.

\- Hát, úgy értem, amennyire egymásra voltatok gyúgyulva a múlt szezonban, és hát Viktort ismerve... - tárja szét a karjait. - Én komolyan azt hittem, hogy ti… együtt vagytok.

A tenyerembe temetem az arcomat. Na jó, ez most már nevetségesen kínos!

\- Sosem volt semmi köztem és Viktor között - morgom a tenyerembe. - Nem tudom, miért hiszi mindenki ezt. Jó, igen, elismerem, egy időben azt hittem, Viktor tényleg akar tőlem valamit, de hát ő… ő kicsit olyan, mint Chris. Sok fogdosás, meg flört, meg imádja az embereket zavarba hozni…

Jurij erre nem mond semmit. Hosszú ideig egyikünk sem szólal meg, míg végül megköszörüli a torkát.

\- Azt hittem, ennél azért nagyobb segítség leszel - motyogja. A hangja mintha kissé megtörten csengene.

\- Sajnálom - sóhajtom, és végre felnézek rá. A keze után nyúlok, hogy megszorítsam. - Azért… beszélhetünk róla, ha szeretnéd. Ha tanácsot nem is tudok adni, szívesen meghallgatlak.

Igazából nem szívesen, de nincs szívem elküldeni őt. Nem, Jurijnak most szüksége van valakire, és ha ő úgy érzi, nincs más, akire támaszkodhatna, akkor kénytelen leszek segíteni neki. Végtére is, barátok vagyunk.

\- Szóval, Otabek… - nézek zavartan oldalra. A gondolatba is belepirulok, hogy ezek ketten… - Mikor?

\- A Hörcsög gáláján.

\- Aha - bólintok lassan. Igaz is, mikor máskor? Thaiföldön szinte minden szabad percüket egymással töltötték Otabekkel, és ott egészen sok szabadidőnk volt, főleg esténként. - És… milyen volt? - Megrökönyödve nézek rá, mire gyorsan magam elé kapom a kezeimet. - Mármint… Nem vagyok kíváncsi a részletekre, csak…

\- Na hát, ez az - sóhajt, és lehorgasztja a fejét. - _Nem tudom_ , hogy milyen volt.

\- De ugye… ugye nem csinált semmi olyat, amit te nem akartál? - Atya ég, honnan szedem én ezeket a kérdéseket?! Szürreális ez az egész, mintha egy tiniknek írt drámába csöppentem volna!

\- Katsudon, ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy ha bármi olyannal próbálkozott volna, amihez nekem nem fűlt volna fogam, ne rúgtam volna pofán? - morogja. - Mégis minek nézel te engem? Valami kislánynak, akit mindenre rá lehet beszélni némi hízelgéssel? Vagy egy kis taknyosnak, aki ne tudná magát megvédeni?

\- Én csak… - Megvonom a vállam. Most erre mit mondjak?

\- Nem, te hülye disznó, nem az a bajom, hogy nem akartam volna. Igazából én voltam az, aki rámászott Bekára - mondja. Nekem pedig ez már túl sok információ. Nem akarom elképzelni, a fejembe mégis befurakszik a kép, ahogy Jurij, akár egy macska, ráveti magát Otabekre. - Nem, az a baj, hogy… Azóta nem tudom, mit kéne neki mondanom. Fogalmam sincs, hogy ő most… mit gondol, vagy érez, vagy… vagy hogy én mit gondolok vagy érzek. Teljesen össze vagyok zavarodva, a büdös francba! - csap az asztalra. - Mit csináljak?

Egy hosszú percig bámulok rá.

\- Beszélj vele, Jurij - mondom végül halkan. - Ha nem beszélsz vele, akkor ez sosem fog megoldódni.

Elhúzza a száját.

\- Tudom, hogy igazad van, de ez kurvára nehéz! - sóhajtja.

\- Az - hagyom rá, mert tisztában vagyok vele, hogy tényleg az. Beszélgetni, főleg érzésekről, a legnehezebb dolog a világon.


	36. Kapucsínó

A telefonom csörgésére megugrunk mindketten. Meglepetten pislogok a készülékre, és kell egy kis idő, mire felocsúdom annyira, hogy el tudjam olvasni a hívó fél nevét. Az otthoni szövetségtől keresnek.

\- Bocs, ezt muszáj felvennem - nézek bocsánatkérőn Jurijra, mire ő megvonja a vállát, és legyint egyet. Nem megyek át másik helyiségbe, mert úgysem ért japánul, az asztalnál ülve fogadom a hívást. - _Tessék, Katsuki beszél._

\- _Katsuki versenyző? Örülök, hogy sikerül elérnem_ \- szól bele a kagylóba egy kellemes női hang. - _Hasegawa vagyok a JSF pénzügyi osztályáról. Remélem, nem zavarom rosszkor._

Miután biztosítom, hogy nem, nem zavar, és lefutjuk a szokásos udvariassági köröket, végre megtudom, miért keres.

\- _Kaptunk egy számlát Viktor Nyikiforov úrtól, és nem teljesen értjük a dolgot. Elméletileg ez a tavalyi teljes szezonra szóló edzői díja lenne, igaz?_

\- _I… igen, úgy tudom_ \- habogom. Te jó ég, mekkora összeget számlázhatott ki Viktor? Milliókat? Ha őszinték vagyunk, az sem lenne irreális a részéről, hiszen egy akkora csillag ideje, mint az övé, felbecsülhetetlen értékkel bír. Még ha beleszámolom, hogy közben ingyen lakott a szüleim onsenjében, és mindig meg is etettük, akkor is, maga a szakmai munka, amit egész szezonon át végzett, tulajdonképpen megfizethetetlen.

\- _Már próbáltuk Nyikiforov urat is keresni az ügyben, de nem válaszolt az e-mailjeinkre, telefonon pedig most nem szeretnénk zavarni, hiszen versenyen van éppen_ \- folytatja a nő. - _Ezért is hívtuk önt, mert mielőbb szeretnénk rendezni ezt a dolgot._

\- _É… értem_ \- nyelek egy nagyot.

\- _Szóval, a számla… van vele egy kicsike gond_ \- mondja kissé bizonytalanul Hasegawa-san. - _Először arra gyanakodtunk, hogy Nyikiforov úr, vagy aki a nevében kiállította a számlát, véletlenül rossz helyre tette a tizedesvesszőt, esetleg tévedésből adta meg az összeget orosz rubelben más valuta helyett, de akárhogy nézzük, ez sehogy sem stimmel._

Te jó ég, milliárdokat számlázott ki?! Mennyit? Hatmilliárd rubelt? Hetet? Tizenkettőt? Komolyan kezdek pánikba esni!

\- _Hogy érti, hogy nem stimmel?_

\- _Nos, ez a számla százharmincöt rubelről és ötven kopejkáról szól_ \- mondja bizonytalanul. - _Megnéztem, ez a mai árfolyamon körülbelül kétszázharmincnégy jen. Szóval Nyikiforov úr nyilván eltévesztett valamit._

Köpni-nyelni nem tudok.

\- _Ezt nem értem…_ \- nyögöm.

\- _Mi sem, Katsuki versenyző_ \- enged meg magának egy apró kacajt a nő. - _Amikor Nyikiforov úr lett az edzője, mekkora összegben állapodtak meg?_

\- _Az az igazság, hogy erről sosem beszéltünk. Csak annyit mondott, hogy majd valamikor kiszámlázza az edzői díját, de hogy az pontosan mennyi lesz, nem került szóba_ \- ismerem be, mire a vonal túlsó feléről döbbent csönd érkezik válaszul. Hát persze, értem, általában az anyagiakat illene előre, és nem utólag tisztázni. Ez a nő most biztos futóbolondnak néz engem. - _Meg fogom kérdezni Viktort, jó?_

\- _Természetesen_ \- helyesel Hasegawa-san. - _Majd szükségünk lesz az új, helyesen kitöltött számlára is. Jó lenne, ha mielőbb megkapnánk._

Megígérem neki, hogy intézkedni fogok az ügyben, ő jó szerencsét kíván nekem a következő szezonra, majd bontjuk a vonalat.

\- Százharmincöt rubel, ötven kopejka? Mit kapsz százharmincöt rubelért és ötven kopejkáért? - pislogok a telefonra döbbenten.

\- Egy olyan moslék kapucsínót a jégpálya melletti kávézóban, amitől egy teljes napig lehet fosni. Az pont annyiba kerül - közli Jurij, mire felé fordulok. - Miért?

\- Szóval... - motyogom bambán, miközben próbálom felfogni, amit Jurij mondott -, szóval Viktor kiszámlázta nekem egy kapucsínó árát?

\- Te miről beszélsz? - néz rám megütközve. Ekkor jövök rá, hogy egyrészt ő nem hallotta, mit mond nekem Hasegawa-san, másrészt nem is tud japánul, tehát abból sem értett egyetlen kukkot sem, ami az én számat hagyta el.

\- Hát, izé… Viktor elküldte az edzői díjáról kiállított számlát a japán szövetségnek - mondom, és a tenyerembe temetem az arcomat. - A teljes múlt szezonra kiszámlázott százharmincöt és fél rubelt. Azért hívtak fel, hogy megkérdezzék, tévedés-e, mert hát nyilván csak az lehet. Viktort is keresték miatta, de még nem válaszolt az e-mailjeikre.

Jurij röhögni kezd, de annyira, hogy az asztalt csapkodja közben. Döbbenten meredek rá.

\- Baszd meg, ez zseniális! Mekkora troll! - törölgeti a szeme sarkát, mert még a könnye is kicsordult a nevetéstől. - Ezt aztán megkaptad, Katsudon!

\- Csak én nem értem a viccet? - kérdezem bizonytalanul.

\- Malacka, baszki, nem emlékszel? - vigyorog még mindig, mire megrázom a fejem. Nem, nem értem, miről van szó. - Figyelj, rémlik, amikor Pétervárra költöztél, és az első nap lejöttél velünk megnézni a jégpályát?

Elkerekednek a szemeim. Így már értem!

Miután Viktorék megmutatták, mi merre van a csarnokban, és aláírtam Jakovval a szerződésünket, átmentünk abba a kis lepukkant kávézóba. Én egy kapucsínót rendeltem, és amikor fizetni akartam, jöttem rá, hogy az összes pénzt, amit váltottam, otthon felejtettem Hasetsuban, és csak egy csomó jen, körülbelül tíz dollárnyi apró, meg egy köteg euró volt nálam, de egyetlen rubel sem, ezért Viktor meghívott arra az italra.

Százharmincöt rubel, ötven kopejka. A kapucsínó, amire meghívott az első oroszországi napomon.

Hát, ettől most nagyon nem érzem jól magam.

\- A franc essen belé - dünnyögöm, mire Jurij újra elvigyorodik.

\- Van humora, azt meg kell hagyni.

Elfintorodom. Nem is értem, miért, de hirtelen elönt a düh. Nem kéne ennyire felhúznom magam a dolog miatt, hiszen nem annyira nagy ügy, de úgy érzem, üvölteni tudnék. Ki is csúszik a számon, aminek nem kéne:

\- Tudod, mi volt Viktor legnagyobb vicce? - szűröm a fogaim között. - Az, hogy nem is akarta, hogy megnyerjem a Grand Prix döntőt, és mégis hónapokon át szívatott az edzéseken és hitegetett esténként fürdés közben, hogy sikerülhet. Na, az volt az évszázad poénja!

Jurij szemei elkerekednek, azután lehorgasztja a fejét.

\- Te… honnan tudsz erről? - kérdezi halkan. A hangja remeg, ezen pedig meglepődöm annyira, hogy azonnal elillan a Viktor iránt érzett haragom.

\- Te… te tudtál róla?

Jurij beharapja az alsó ajkát, és esdeklő szemekkel néz rám.

\- Ne haragudj, Katsudon - motyogja. - Tudom, hogy el kellett volna mondanom, de nem vitt rá a lélek, mert úgy éreztem, ugyanannyira sáros vagyok a dologban, mint az az idióta Viktor.

\- Miről beszélsz? - nyögöm. Akaratlanul is belekapaszkodom az asztal szélébe.

\- A döntőn… épp, mikor indultam a pályára bemutatni a kűrömet, Viktor odarohant hozzánk - mondja az ölébe bámulva. Annyira halkan beszél, hogy nagyon kell hegyeznem a fülemet, hogy megértsem a szavait. - Közölte Jakovval, hogy vissza akar jönni Pétervárra edzeni, mire én megkérdeztem tőle, hogy akkor veled mi lesz, visszavonulsz, vagy mi, és ő adott valami kitérő választ, aztán… megölelt, és a fülembe súgta, hogy jelenleg én vagyok az egyetlen, aki rávehet téged, hogy meggondold magad, és folytasd a versenyzést, de ehhez le kell, hogy győzzelek. Nyilvánvaló, hogy manipulálni akart a szemétláda, de ez nekem már csak utólag esett le, annyira felbasztam az agyam azon, hogy be akarod dobni a törölközőt. Ezért is nem mondtam el neked soha. Meg azért, mert… Nos, az az igazság, hogy én nagyon nem akartam, hogy visszavonulj, ráadásul annyira felhúzott, hogy megnyertem az aranyat, úgyhogy tulajdonképpen még kicsit hálás is lehettem a vénembernek…

Döbbenten meredek magam elé.

\- Szóval Viktor, mert tudta, hogy haragudnál rám, ha abbahagynám a versenyzést, felhasznált téged, hogy… - Elfúlik a hangom. Képtelen vagyok befejezni a mondatot. - De… Miért csinálta?

Jurij vállat von.

\- Faszom tudja, de ha lehet egy tippem, azt mondanám: azt szerette volna, hogy gyere vele Oroszországba. Hiszen pontosan ez történt a Grand Prix döntő után - mondja, és végül újra a szemembe néz. - Yuri, én… sajnálom.

Ő kér bocsánatot, pedig neki igazán nem kellene. Az egyetlen, aki bocsánatkéréssel tartozik, az Viktor, és nem csak nekem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppácska. >,>


	37. Ambiguitás

A könyökeimmel az asztalon támaszkodva figyelem, ahogy Viktor a jég közepére siklik. Még a tévé képernyőjén keresztül is látszik, ahogy megcsillannak az arany korcsolyapengéi. A kommentátor már percek óta lelkesen magyarázza, hogy Viktor idén Liszttől választott kűrzenét, és hogy mennyire meglepő darabot. Én csak a szememet forgatom. Mikor csinált Viktor bármit is, ami ne lett volna meglepő?

Mikor Viktor elkezdi a kűrt, elhúzom a számat. Az első mozdulatából látszik, hogy már megint tökéletes lesz - mondjuk mikor nem volt az? Kezdő kora óta lenyűgöző, amit a jégen művel, de az utóbbi években képtelen volt hibázni. Egyértelmű, hogy most sem fog.

Tőle szokatlan módon most csak három négyfordulatost ugrik a program elején, bár én biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Grand Prix versenyeken már négyet fog. Irigykedve nézem a kifogástalanul kivitelezett ugrásokat, és a harmadiknál, egy különösen bonyolult belépőből ugrott kvad toe-nál úgy döntök, eleget láttam.

Viktor rommá fogja verni az egész mezőnyt idén, beleértve engem is.

Felállok, és a kantinból átsétálok az öltözőbe. Hirtelen hihetetlen késztetést érzek rá, hogy kimenjek a jégre gyakorolni, ezért felhúzom a korcsolyámat, és nekiállok bemelegíteni. Néhány perccel később Jurij jelenik meg az ajtóban, és úgy néz rám, mintha elment volna az eszem.

\- Te meg?

\- Edzek egy kicsit - erőltetek magamra egy könnyednek szánt mosolyt. - Megjött a kedvem a korcsolyázáshoz.

\- Aha - bólint lassan. - Én is jövök.

Olyan gyorsan köti meg a korcsolyája fűzőjét, hogy azt szemmel is alig lehet követni. Egyetlen szó sem hangzik el közöttünk, míg a jégen nem vagyunk.

\- Beszéltem Bekával - mondja halkan. Elfordul tőlem, és a szemközti falon díszelgő, óriási orosz zászlót kezdi el bámulni. - Azt mondta, hogy már félt, hogy azért nem válaszolok az üzeneteire, mert le akarom pattintani. Tiszta hülye, nem?

Nem mondok semmit, de szerintem nem is vár választ. Sóhajt egy nagyot, és újra rám néz.

\- Ez a szemét Viktor túlságosan is jó, a bírók a tenyeréből kajálnak - dörmögi. - Faszom tele van már a vénemberrel.

\- Azt hittem, te is alig várod, hogy kiállhass ellene - csúszik ki a számon. Jurij szemei elkerekednek egy pillanatra, utána ráncolni kezdi a homlokát.

\- Ja. Csak… nem most. Nem idén. Idén, attól tartok, szart sem fogok tudni megnyerni, Katsudon - motyogja, és közben pír kúszik az orcájára. - Szemétség, hogy kihagyta a tavalyi szezont…

\- Jurij… - Ahogy végignézek rajta, elfog az aggodalom. Nem szokott ennyire bizonytalan lenni. - Figyelj, remek korcsolyázó vagy, simán nyerhetsz egy csomó érmet ebben a szezonban is.

\- Ebben a mezőnyben? - vonja fel a szemöldökét. - Malacka, baszod, most tudnék neked kapásból mondani tíz olyan korcsolyázót, akik jó eséllyel nyerhetnének idén a nagy versenyeken, de… egy dobogón mindig csak három hely van, nem igaz?

\- Tény, hogy szoros a mezőny. Én is emiatt aggódok - ismerem be. Kukán állunk egymás mellett percekig.

\- A francba, elment ettől a kedvem! - morogja végül Jurij, és a palánk felé indul. Én is követem. Én sem akarok már korcsolyázni ma. - Elmondhatok egy titkot, Katsudon?

\- Persze. Köztünk marad - eresztek meg felé egy gyenge félmosolyt.

\- Mostanában folyton az jár az eszemben, hogy milyen volt Viktor a vancouveri Olimpia után - suttogja maga elé. Felvonom a szemöldökömet.

\- Miért, milyen volt?

\- Ijesztő - sóhajt. - Egész nyáron egyetlen napot sem pihent, napi tíz-tizenkét órákat edzett, mint egy eszelős. Úgy korcsolyázott, mint aki… - nyel egy nagyot.

\- Mint aki?

\- Mint aki vagy bele akar halni, vagy azt reméli, hogy megsérül, és ezért lesz kifogása abbahagyni a sportot - fejezi be kelletlenül a mondatot, mire én nem tudok mást tenni, csak döbbenten meredni rá. - Abban az évben, tudod, Jakov nyári táborában voltunk mindketten, és ő folyton a jégen volt, szerintem még éjszaka is. Egyszer mellette öltöztem, és... soha nem felejtem el, a lábfejei úgy néztek ki, mintha savba mártották volna, utána meg jól össze is verték volna őket egy vascsővel. Jakov nem szólt hozzá szinte soha, azt hiszem, addigra megunta, hogy megpróbáljon némi értelmet verni belé.

Lehet, hogy csak a szemem káprázik, de mintha könnyek csillognának Jurij szemeiben. Beharapja az ajkát, és vállat von.

\- Persze akkor még kölyök voltam, nem igazán értettem, mi a franc van vele, de mostanában… Ne áruld el senkinek, Katsudon, de attól félek, hogy Phjongcshang után én is így be fogok kattani.

\- De miért kattannál be? - pislogok. Nem értem, mégis miről beszél.

Jurij lelép a jégről, és felteszi az élvédőket a korcsolyájára. Elvesz egy zsebkendőt a palánk mellett álló asztalkáról, hogy kifújja az orrát, csak utána válaszol.

\- Hát, ő is nagyon elrontotta azt az Olimpiát, és nem hozta haza az érmet, amit elvártak volna tőle - von vállat. - Mi lesz, ha én sem fogom?

Furcsa látni, hogy Jurij nem csupán bizonytalan, ezt kivételesen be is ismeri. Ha ő fél, hogy nem tud felállni a dobogóra, akkor én, aki képes vagyok egyetlen kűrben akár ötször is elesni, ha rossz napom van, mit szóljak?

Ráadásul ez az egész, amit Viktorról mondott…

Amikor hazaérek, megkeresem az interneten a felvételt Viktor vancouveri kűrjéről. Az igazság az, hogy nem ez a kedvenc programom tőle, de biztos vagyok benne, ez csak az én ízlésemről árulkodik, nem Viktor korcsolyatudásáról vagy az akkori koreográfusa képességeiről. Ahogy végignézem a felvételt először, másodszor, majd harmadszor is, próbálok rájönni, mégis mi miatt titulálta ezt Jurij elrontott versenynek, miközben minden elem kifogástalan benne, ahogy a rövidprogramjában is az volt.

Viktor a videó végén, amikor kihirdetik a pontjait, V betűt mutat az ujjával, és az összes fogát megvillantva belevigyorog a kamerába. Lehet, hogy én vagyok hülye, de ha ő örült ezeknek a pontoknak, akkor nyilván nem élhette meg kudarcként, hogy lemaradt a dobogóról. Lehetséges, hogy… talán rászállt az orosz szövetség és az otthoni rajongók? De miért tették volna? Nem az ő hibája volt, hogy volt aznap nála három jobb versenyző a jégen, ráadásul betegen kellett versenyeznie. Különben is, Viktor az utolsó ember, akit érdekel mások véleménye. Mindig csodáltam a magabiztosságát, és sosem tűnt annak a típusnak, akit bárki is elbizonytalaníthatna.

Ahogy ezen merengek, hirtelen megszólal a telefonom. Majdnem leesek a székről ijedtemben, de igazán csak akkor rémülök meg, amikor a kijelzőn meglátom Viktor nevét világítani. Miért kell most felhívnia?

Egy ideig vacillálok rajta, hogy egyáltalán felvegyem-e, de végül fogadom a hívást.

\- Yuri! - énekli a nevem a telefonba. - A rajongóid olyan kis dilisek. Imádom őket, komolyan! Csak azért eljöttek a versenyemre, hogy megkérjenek, tegyek fel veled egy közös szelfit az Instára.

\- Viktor… - nyögöm. - Ezért hívtál?

\- Nem, igazából nem - válik komorabbá a hangja. - Hanem azért, mert innen egyenesen Moszkvába kell mennem, a szüleim pedig holnap elutaznak, és nincs, aki vigyázzon Makkacsinre. Ne haragudj, hogy nem szóltam korábban, ez nagyon hirtelen jött, nekem is csak ma szóltak erről a moszkvai dologról, és… Nos, Makka imád téged, és te biztos nem fogod véletlenül megmérgezni, vagy ilyesmi. Persze, csak ha nem gond - kezd el szabadkozni.

Megfordul a fejemben, hogy nemet mondok, de végül rábólintok a dologra. Az a szegény kutya nem tehet arról, hogy mekkora tapló szemétláda a gazdája.

\- Jó. Átmenjek érte a szüleidhez? - kérdezem.

\- Nem, nem, ne fáradj! - tiltakozik. - Mamocska átviszi reggel kocsival hozzád. Megadom neki a számod, hogy fel tudjon hívni, és persze a címedet, rendben?

\- Persze.

\- Köszönöm, Yuri! Annyira hálás vagyok! - Hallani a hangján, hogy teli szájjal vigyorog.

\- Nincs mit - motyogom.

Sóhajtva teszem le a telefont. Visszafordulok a laptopomhoz, és a videóról a YouTube főoldalára kattintok. A legelső videó, ami az ajánlatok között megjelenik, épp Viktor mai kűrjének a felvétele, két órával ezelőtt töltötték fel. A rajongók aztán nem pazarolják az időt. Egy ideig bámulok az előképre, végül rákattintok, hiába rándul görcsbe a gyomrom attól, hogy végig kelljen néznem.

Lássuk, mivel is állok szemben ebben a szezonban...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szerintetek leesik valaha a Malacnak, hogy folyton önmagával kerül ellentmondásba, valahányszor megszólal vagy elkezd gondolkodni? :D


	38. Caniche

Amikor a csengetésre kinyitom a bejárati ajtót, Makkacsin azonnal a nyakamba veti magát, és összevissza nyalogatni kezd, mire én megtántorodom, és fenékre esek. Kitör belőlem a nevetés. Ez a kutyus mindig olyan kis lelkes, amikor meglát!

\- Jól van, jól van! - simogatom meg a fejét, és próbálom eltolni magamtól, hogy köszönhessek végre Viktor anyukájának, aki széles vigyorral az arcán figyeli a jelenetet.

\- _Makka, ül!_ \- mondja Luda határozott hangon, mire a kutyus hátra néz a válla felett, csak hogy egy pillanattal később visszaforduljon felém, és folytassa az arcom nyalogatását.

\- Makka! Nyugi már! - próbálom meg, ezúttal sikeresen eltolni, és feltápászkodom a földről, csak hogy most Luda legyen az, aki szoros, fojtogató ölelésbe vonva puszilgatni kezdje a képemet. Nem törődik vele, hogy mennyire elvörösödöm, vagy két teljes percen keresztül ropogtatja a csontjaimat és nyom cuppantós csókokat mindenhová az arcomon olyan hevesen, hogy majdnem leesik a szemüvegem.

Legalább tudom, honnan örökölte Viktor a rá jellemző túlzott lelkesedést...

\- _Tessék hozzám többször jönni látogatóba!_ \- néz rám méltatlankodva. A szigorú arcában is van valami egyértelműen viktoros. Lassan, tagoltan beszél oroszul, és a lehető legegyszerűbb szavakat és mondatszerkezeteket használja, hogy megértsem, amit mond. - _Micsoda dolog, ezer éve nem láttalak! Kerülsz engem, Yuri?_

Ha eddig nem lettem volna rákvörös, most aztán biztosan elpirultam volna. Mégis miből gondolja, hogy kerülöm? Alig ismerjük egymást, egyetlen egyszer találkoztunk! Csak nem gondolja, hogy minden vasárnap át kéne hozzá mennem délutáni teára?

De, igen. A nézéséből ítélve határozottan így gondolja…

\- Izé… - motyogom. - _Bocsánat._

Erre hirtelen újra elmosolyodik, mire nekem bevillan Viktor mosolya arról a napról, amikor Hasetsuba jött, és megkérdezte tőlem, miért tömöm magamat katsudonnal, ha nem nyertem meg semmit.

\- _Még ilyet!_ \- szusszant egyet méltatlankodva, és úgy, mint aki otthon van, becsukja maga mögött a bejárati ajtót, és beljebb indul a lakásba, egészen a konyháig. Némi döbbent pislogás után, meglehetősen zavartan követem őt. - _Végre itt vagy Péterváron te is, és felém sem néz! Micsoda udvariatlan fiú!_

\- _Bocsánat!_ \- motyogom újra. - _Nem tudtam, hogy…_ \- Egy pillanatra elhallgatok, míg találok egy nagyjából megfelelő orosz kifejezést. - _Nem tudtam, hogy meg vagyok hívva._

\- _Miért ne lennél meghívva! Tessék jönni hozzám! Mindig!_ \- teszi csípőre a kezét, mire én oldalra nézek, hogy ne kelljen a szigorú szemekbe néznem. Ekkor veszem csak észre, hogy valamiféle csomagot tett a konyhapultra. - _Ne legyél buta, Yuri! Te vagy az, aki miatt Viktor elment majdnem egy évre külföldre, pedig neki két nap elég, hogy honvágya legyen._

\- _Sajnálom!_ \- horgasztom le a fejem. Nem tudom, hogy miért akar vendégségbe hívni, ha egyszer haragszik rám, amiért hónapokra elvettem tőle a fiát.

\- _Nem, nem, félreértettél!_ \- rázza meg a fejét, és újra megölel. - _Viktor nagyon boldog volt, amikor elment Japánba, és te csak még boldogabbá tetted. Úgyhogy családtag vagy. Érted?_

Nem egészen, de rábólintok.

Mardosni kezd a bűntudat. Vajon Luda tudja, hogy Viktorral mostanában nem is vagyunk annyira jó viszonyban?

\- _Hoztam egy kis ennivalót_ \- mutat a kis csomagra. - _Egy kis házi koszt. Biztos jobb, mint amit étteremben adnak._

Ebben nem kételkedem. Bár még nem sokszor kóstoltam meg Viktor anyukájának a főztjét, az mindig ízlett. Az anyukák biztos tudnak valamit, amit még a mesterszakácsok sem. Az én mamám katsudonja is ezerszer jobb, mint amit a legdrágább tokiói éttermekben adnak.

Viktor anyukája egészen addig marad, míg el nem kell indulnom a délelőtti edzésre. A konyhaasztalnál ülve csacsog össze-vissza, nem törődve azzal, hogy néha csak a felét értem meg annak, amit mond, vagy ha észre is veszi, elnézően mosolyog, és megpróbálja angolul elmondani ugyanazt - ha nem sikerül, akkor pedig nevetni kezd magán, és valamit motyog valami olyasmit, hogy _„Vityenkának igaza volt, nekem is nyelvórára kellett volna járnom”_. Hasetsuról faggat, a családomról, az onsenről, a katsudonról, a jégről, amin gyerekkoromban korcsolyáztam, és amin tavaly Viktorral edzettem, majd, mikor Makkacsin váratlanul felugrik a sarokból, ahol eddig szunyókált valami zajra, amit csak ő hallott meg, Vicchanról kérdez.

\- _Szóval Vityenkáról nevezted el a kutyusodat?_ \- nevet, amikor rájön, mit jelent a Vicchan név. Elpirulok. - _Ez olyan aranyos! Vityenka mondta, hogy a rajongója vagy gyerekkorod óta, de azt nem tudtam, hogy még a kutyusod is róla nevezted el._

Zavartan kezdem el Makkacsin fejét simogatni, aki most úgy döntött, hogy a lábamnál ülve figyel. Úgy néz minket, mint aki érti a beszélgetést - mondjuk, amilyen okos kutya, nem csodálkoznék, ha tényleg így lenne.

\- _Tényleg kicsit olyan, mint egy kutyus…_ \- motyogja maga elé Luda. Éppen úgy biggyeszti a mutatóujja hegyét az ajka közepére, ahogy Viktor szokta, amikor gondolkodik valamin.

\- _Ki olyan?_ \- vonom fel a szemöldökömet.

\- _Hát Vityenka_ \- tárja szét a karjait. - _Főleg, amikor akar valamit az embertől, és szépen néz. Pont, mint egy kiskutya!_

Erre kitör belőlem a nevetés. Igen, Viktor határozottan olyan, amikor pitizik, mint egy kiskutya.

\- _Bár lehet, hogy csak azért mondom ezt, mert Makka nekünk egy Viktor pótlék_ \- teszi hozzá a homlokát ráncolva, majd, mivel látja, hogy nem teljesen értettem, elismétli angolul is a mondatot. - _Tudod, hogy Vityenka sokat utazik, és ha itthon is van, nem sokat látjuk. Már kiskorában is ez volt a helyzet. Aztán megkapta Makkacsint, és utána, ha ő nem volt otthon, és nekem hiányzott, mindig a kutyust simogattam és hozzá beszéltem úgy, mint Vityenkához szoktam. És Makka bundáját fésülgettem Vityenka haja helyett._ \- Bocsánatkérő kis mosollyal a szája szegletében néz a szemembe. - _Most kicsit bolondnak tartasz, igaz?_

\- _Nem_ \- mondom, és csak most jövök rá, hogy mosolygok. - _Szerintem ez… kedves._

Egy ideig csendben nézzük egymást az asztal felett. Makkacsin az ölembe hajtja a fejét. Oda sem nézve kezdem el újra simogatni.

\- _Te is biztos nagyon hiányzol az anyukádnak_ \- mondja aztán Luda, és felkönyököl az asztalra. Összeszorul a szívem. Igen, biztosan hiányzok neki. Bólintok egyet. - _Rossz ez, ha itt vagytok Vityenkával Péterváron, neked van honvágyad, és a te anyukádnak hiányzol. Ha meg Japánban vagytok, akkor nekem hiányzik Vityenka, és neki van honvágya… Mondd csak, nagyon hiányzik az otthon?_

Vállat vonok, de ez Luda számára nem kielégítő válasz. Addig néz rám az intenzív, barna szemeivel, míg meg nem adom magam, és be nem ismerem, hogy igen, honvágyam van. Ekkor téved az órára a tekintetem, és fel is ugrok - ha nem indulok el öt percen belül, el fogok késni az edzésről.

Mikor kikísérem Viktor anyukáját a bejárati ajtóig, újra megölel és megpuszilgat, azután megigazítja magán a csinos blúzát, és szigorúnak szánt tekintettel megkéri Makkacsint, hogy legyen szófogadó kutyus. Miután kilép a küszöbön, a válla felett néz vissza rám.

\- _Tudod, Yuri, mitől érezhetnéd otthon magad Péterváron is?_ \- kérdezi mosolyogva.

\- _Mitől?_ \- pislogok rá.

\- _Ha egy igazi otthonban laknál_ \- jelenti ki. - _Költözz végre össze Vityenkával!_

Köpni-nyelni nem tudok, de Luda nem is vár választ: int egyet a kezével, azután elindul a lift irányába.

Még akkor is a szavain rágódok, amikor órákkal, egy jeges és egy szárazedzéssel később hazatérek, és Makkacsin lelkes ugrálással és farokcsóválással fogad. Miután leviszem sétálni, egész este az ágyban ülök vele, és simogatom hol a fejét, hol a hátát, hol a hasát - és közben nem tudom kiverni a fejemből, amit Luda mondott.

Összeköltözni Viktorral? Vajon attól tényleg jobban érezném magam, vagy csak folyton veszekednénk, és még jobban megromlana kettőnk viszonya?


	39. Tosto

\- Yuri! - Viktor szemei borzasztóan karikásak, a haja kócos, és a homlokán az apró ráncok most kifejezetten mélynek tűnnek. Nyúzott, mint aki már napok óta nem aludt. Egy tizennégy órás repülőút után ez annyira nem lenne meglepő, ám most Moszkvából jött, nem a tengerentúlról. Talán másnapos? Mindenesetre úgy vigyorog rám, mint a vadalma. - Jó téged újra látni.

\- Gyere csak be! - próbálok én is mosolyogni, bár attól, ahogy Viktor kinéz, aggódni kezdek.

Makkacsin, amint a gazdája átlépi a küszöböt, boldogan odaugrál, majd egy pillanatra farkasszemet néz Viktorral, hogy azután a nyakába vesse magát.

\- _Szia, Makka!_ \- nevet Viktor, miközben a kutyus összevissza nyalogatja. - _Jól van, jól van, te is hiányoztál!_ \- paskolja meg a fejét, majd újra felém fordul, és angolra vált. - Nem volt vele gond?

\- Ugyan, dehogy! - legyintek. Tényleg nem volt. Makka ugyan kicsit túlságosan is lelkes tud lenni, de nagyon jólnevelt kutyus. Amíg itt volt, minden este az ágyamban aludt, volt kihez hozzábújni… hiányozni fog.

\- Nagyon hálás vagyok, Yuri, hogy elvállaltad erre a pár napra - ölel meg Viktor, miután Makkacsin úgy dönt, eleget nyalogatta, és visszaugrál a konyhába, hogy befejezze a reggelijét. - Nem is tudom, hogy köszönjem meg!

\- Ugyan már, Viktor, szívesen tettem! - paskolom meg a vállát. Tényleg szívesen tettem. Jó érzés volt nem egy üres lakásba hazajönni esténként. - Milyen volt Moszkva?

\- Unalmas. Ne is beszéljünk róla - fintorog.

\- Anyukád hozott nekem egy csomó ennivalót, amikor áthozta Makkát - mondom aztán, hogy témát váltsak. Viktor erre elvigyorodik.

\- Mindenkit mindig meg akar etetni - csóválja a fejét. - Remélem, nem esett túlzásba.

\- Nem, nem, de három napig volt ebédem és vacsorám. Nagyon finom volt - nevetem. Azt nem mesélem el neki, hogy Luda leszidott, amiért nem látogatom őt rendszeresen. Kicsit kellemetlen a dolog.

Beinvitálom egy kávéra, amit láthatóan örömmel fogad. Szürcsölve iszogatja a feketét, közben azt nézi, ahogy Makkacsin eszik a tálkájából. Szinte alig beszélgetünk, csak ülünk egymással szemben, és - ez már csak akkor tűnik fel, amikor Viktor leteszi az üres bögréjét, és indulni készül - végig összeér a lábunk az asztal alatt.

Meg akarom kérni, hogy maradjon még, de, amikor már a bejárati ajtónál búcsúzkodik, nem jön ki hang a torkomon.

 

A következő napokban mindenki annyira belemerül az edzésbe, hogy még beszélgetni is alig beszélgetünk egymással. Mire feleszmélek, már szeptember van, túl vagyok legalább hat, Viktor anyukájánál töltött ebéden. Minako-senseijel kettesben maradunk a jégcsarnokban, míg a többiek az orosz szövetség által szervezett felmérő „versenyen” vannak Szocsiban. Én is szívesen velük mennék, ha Jakov engedné, hogy megnézzem őket - nem baj, maradnak a videómegosztókra feltöltött felvételek.

Azon kissé csodálkozok, hogy végül Viktor is elment a tesztkorcsolyázásra, hiszen többször is közölte, nem szándékozik, és mindenki a klubnál egyöntetűen azon a véleményen volt, hogy neki nem is kell, hiszen a szövetség már rég nem foglalkozik vele, milyen programokat állít össze, nem beszélve arról, hogy már versenyen is bemutatta az idei rutinját. Ráadásul így közvetlenül Szocsiból kell Bergamóba utaznia a következő versenyére. Hogy miért döntött mégis úgy az utolsó utáni pillanatban, hogy ő is utazik, az rejtély. Talán szeretne hazai közönségnek korcsolyázni? Vagy visszavágyik a csarnokba, ahol olimpiai bajnok lett?

Mindenesetre kihasználom az alkalmat, és felajánlom neki, hogy ismét vigyázok Makkacsinre - persze nem neki akarok segíteni, hanem Makkát kisajátítani kicsit. Szeretem, amikor nálam van, és beszélhetek hozzá.

Bár nekem nem kell tesztversenyre mennem, a japán szövetség felvételt azért kér a rövidrogramomról és a kűrömről is. Mindkettőt legalább ötször vesszük fel, mire Minako-sensei elégedett - pedig egyszer sem esek el, csak valami apróság nem tetszik neki, például egy arckifejezés, egy rossz kéztartás, egy hanyag szabad láb, csupa olyasmi, amibe csak egy vérbeli tánctanár köthet bele -, végül, miután elküldjük az illetékesenken, alig két órán belül már fel is hívnak, hogy biztosítsanak róla, nagyon tetszett nekik, amit láttak. Ettől kicsit megnő az önbizalmam: a következő napokban szinte szárnyalok az edzéseken, és azon sem bosszankodok, amikor megkérnek, adjak interjút egy csapat japán újságírónak.

Kiélvezem azt a néhány napot, amíg teljesen egyedül lehetek a jégen. Ahogy régen Hasetsuban, most is órákat töltök azzal, hogy iskolafigurákat rajzolgatok, vagy céltalanul koszorúzgatok, de néha bekapcsolom a rádiót, és „koreográfiát” rögtönzök a zenére. Minako-sensei többnyire csak ül a jég mellett, hogy ne legyek teljesen egyedül, ha esnék egy nagyot, de hagyja, hogy elmerüljek a saját kis világomba. A legtöbbször újságot olvas, és csak délutánonként csapja össze a tenyerét, hogy na, akkor lássuk vagy a rövidemet, vagy a kűrömet.

Mire Jurijék visszatérnek, úgy érzem, mindkét program olyan jól megy, hogy a csillagokat is le tudnám korcsolyázni velük.

Amikor az edzőtársaim először jönnek be a jégcsarnokba a hazaérkezésük után, Mila is és Jurij is kicsit lehangoltak - előbbi csendben ráncolja a homlokát, utóbbi dúl-fúl és csapkod összevissza.

\- Mi bajuk? - kérdezem fojtott hangon Georgijtól, mire az sóhajt.

\- Pár hülyének a szövetségnél nem tetszett egyikük kűrje sem - forgatja a szemét. - Nem túl boldogok tőle.

\- Hogyhogy nem tetszett nekik? - kerekedik el a szemem. Hiszen mindketten nagyon jó programokkal készülnek erre a szezonra!

\- Ha engem kérdezel - halkítja le még jobban a hangját Georgij -, azok néhányan nem szeretnék, ha Jura és Mila túl jó lenne idén. Azt remélik, egyiküket sem lesz olyan jó, hogy bekerüljön az olimpiai keretbe. Tudod, hogy van ez… - tárja szét a karjait. - Mindig lesznek olyanok, akiknek nem tetszik, ha valaki túl jó, és esetleg emiatt az épp aktuális kis kedvencük maradna ki a válogatott keretből.

Na igen, ahol emberek a bírák, ott van kivételezés is.

\- És mit szóltak a te rutinodhoz? - kérdezem, mire Georgij horkant egyet.

\- Leginkább semmit. Tudod, engem már olyan rég leírt ez a szövetség, hogy megengedhetem magamnak azt a luxust, hogy olyan programokkal rukkoljak elő, amilyenekkel csak akarok.

Erre aztán ránk telepszik a csend. Mindketten folytatjuk az öltözködést, és csak, amikor már az öltöző ajtaján lépünk ki, szólalok meg újra:

\- Viktorhoz mit szóltak?

\- A tenyeréből ettek, természetesen - forgatja a szemét Georgij, de azért felkúszik egy cseppet sem gúnyos mosoly az arcára. - Hihetetlen, hogy mit tud, nem igaz? Még ennyi idősen is… Pedig én már tizennégy évesen is azt hittem, Viktor azelőtt vissza fog vonulni, hogy betöltené a huszonkettőt. Tiszta szerencse, hogy tévedtem.

\- Miért hitted azt? - nézek fel rá döbbenten.

\- Hát, azt gondoltam, Jakov hiába próbál majd vigyázni rá, teljesen tönkre vágja a testét. Viktor fiatalabb korában hajlamos volt ész nélkül edzeni - csóválja a fejét vigyorogva. - Egyszer majd kérdezd meg, miket gyakorolt tizenéves korában az edzőnk háta mögött, titokban. Aztán persze felnőtt, és kicsit lenyugodott. Ami persze csak annyit jelentett, hogy már nem titokban, Jakov háta mögött gyakorolt, hanem az orra előtt, hogy ha véletlenül kitörné a nyakát, legalább legyen valaki, aki hívni tudja a mentőket.

Kényszeredetten kezdek nevetni, ahogy néhány nappal később is kényszeredetten nevetek, amikor a tévében látom, hogy Viktor két tökéletes programmal és háromszázhuszonöt feletti összpontszámmal megnyeri a Lombardia Trophy-t.

A következő versenyén, alig két hét múlva, bizonyára ennél is több pontot fog kapni - és azon a versenyen nekem is ki kell állnom ellene.


	40. Versenyszellem

A Németországba tartó repülőn jut eszembe, hogy soha nem kérdeztem rá, hogy Viktor miért csak egy kávé árát számlázta ki edzői díjnak a tavalyi szezonra. Ahogy ülök mellette, akaratlanul is rá-rátéved a tekintetem. Egy vaskos, francia nyelvű könyvet olvas. Vajon szóba kéne hoznom azt a számlát? Vagy hagynom a fenébe? Csodálom, hogy a szövetség még nem keresett újra miatta, hiszen hetek teltek el, mióta felhívtak. Talán már beszéltek Viktorral, és tisztázták a dolgot?

\- Mi az, Yuri? - fordul felém Viktor. Nyilvánvalóan feltűnt neki, hogy figyelem.

\- Semmi, semmi - rázom a fejem, és emelem magam elé a kezeimet. - Csak elbambultam.

\- Oké… - Viktor úgy néz rám, mint aki hiszi is, meg nem is, amit mondtam. - Rendelünk egy italt?

\- Tudod, hogy nem szeretek alkoholt inni repülés közben - kúszik bocsánatkérő mosoly az ajkaimra.

\- Akkor egy tonikot? Abban nincs alkohol, de buborékos, keserű, és lehet vele koccintani - kacsint egyet.

\- Viktor, tulajdonképpen bármivel lehet koccintani, nem? - csóválom a fejem, de még mindig mosolygok. - Miért pont tonikot?

Megvonja a vállát, és a sportújságjába temetkező Jakov felé int a kezével.

\- Az edzőm tizenegy éves koromban elhitette velem, hogy pezsgőt iszok az egyik versenyem után - mondja nagyon komoly képpel. - Igazából tonik volt, pezsgőspohárban. Szóval az majdnem olyan, mintha pezsgőznénk.

\- Sosem voltál egy észlény, Vitya - jegyzi meg Jakov jó hangosan, felénk sem nézve. - Azt elmesélted már Yurinak, amikor Gosáék elhitették veled, hogy minden jégpálya alatt egy tízméter mély medence van, és te egy teljes hétig nem mertél kimenni a jégre, nehogy beszakadjon alattad, és elsüllyedj?

\- _Jézusom!_ \- fordul hátra Jurij, aki eddig egy képregényt olvasott, és gúnyos vigyorral méri végig Viktort. - Azt tudtam, hogy hülye vagy, de hogy ennyire…

\- Kilenc éves voltam, köszönöm szépen! - nyújtja ki Viktor a nyelvét sértettséget tettetve. Megint az oviba kerültem?

\- Egy kilenc évesnek lehetne azért több esze is - jegyzi meg epésen Jurij.

\- Különben meg nem is azért nem mentem jégre akkor. - Viktor elfordul tőlünk, és kifelé kezd el bámulni a repülő ablakán. - Az csak a kifogás volt.

Jakov erre meglepetten felkapja a fejét.

\- Szóval nem is féltél, csak nem akartál korcsolyázni? - pislog.

\- Akartam. Csak nem azon a pályán - motyogja Viktor még mindig a felhőket bámulva. Mi Jurijjal meglepetten járatjuk a szemeinket közte és az edző között, de Jakov, úgy tűnik, pontosan érti, miről beszélt Viktor, mert bólint.

\- Tudhattam volna… - sóhajtja, majd visszafordul a sportújságjához. - De hát, mint tudjuk, sok dologra csak utólag szoktam rájönni… - teszi hozzá. Jurij olyan meglepetten néz rá, mintha három fejet növesztett volna.

Mikor a légikísérő elsétál mellettünk, rendelek tőle két tonikot. Viktor olyan gyermeteg örömmel néz rám, hogy attól újra zavarba jövök.

\- Tudjátok, akár be is rúghatnátok - közli Jurij, aki most már feltérdelt az ülésére, és a háttámla felett néz le ránk szúrós tekintettel. - Akkor legalább lenne mire fogni, hogy miért verlek titeket szarrá a versenyen.

Viktorral egymásra nézve sóhajtunk egyet. Mindketten ugyanarra gondolunk: legalább visszatért Jurij önbizalma, és az a nagy pofája is a régi. A tesztkorcsolyázás óta ugyanis nem volt önmaga, sokszor a hangját sem lehetett hallani az edzéseken, és azokban a helyzetekben is, ahol máskor számítani lehetett volna a gunyoros megjegyzéseire vagy egy dühös ordibálásra tőle, legfeljebb csak a száját húzogatta.

 

Amikor megérkezünk a hotelbe, rögtön Chris-be botlunk, aki napszemüvegben, a kezében egy baseballsapkával ácsorog a hallban. Nem is tudtam, hogy ő is versenyezni fog. Az igazság az, hogy azon túl, hogy Viktor és Jurij nevezett, nem tudom, kik lesznek az ellenfeleim, nem néztem meg a nevezési listát, ezért újabb meglepetésként ér, amikor alig egy perccel azután, hogy köszönünk Chris-nek, megjelenik Phichit és Celestino edző is, mindketten egy-egy óriási bőröndöt vonszolva maguk után.

\- Ha JJ is itt lenne, újrajátszhatnánk a tavalyi Grand Prix döntőt - jegyzi meg, miután jól megölelget, és készít kettőnkről egy közös szelfit.

\- És persze Otabek - mondom, mire Phichit felvonja a szemöldökét.

\- De hát ő is itt lesz!

Aha. Na, így már értem, Jurij miért akart annyira nagyon nevezni erre a versenyre, miközben Jakov inkább Finnországba akarta volna vinni jövő héten.

\- Röfi! - kiált oda nekem a recepciótól. A pulton könyököl, nem törődve a recepciós rosszalló pillantásával. - Veled leszek egy szobában, oké?

Egy pillanatra megdöbbenek, de vállat vonok. Nem érdemes vele vitatkozni, mert akkor csak egész nap hallgathatnám a zsörtölődését.

\- Felőlem...

\- Ez nem ér! - nyafogja Viktor. - Én akartam Yurival egy szobában lenni, Yurio!

\- Baszd meg, azt mondtam, hogy én leszek Katsudonnal egy szobában, és kész! - dobbant egyet Jurij a lábával. Most kivételesen nem egy dühös macskára, inkább egy ideges baknyúlra hasonlít. Vagy inkább egy bikára?

\- És ha én azt mondom, hogy márpedig én leszek Yurival egy szobában? Nem akarok Jakov ezdővel aludni! - Viktor gyerekesen lebiggyeszti az ajkait. Ó igen, tényleg megint az oviban vagyunk. Ezek képesek összeveszni rajtam, te jó ég! - Már bocs! - néz most a szeme sarkából a láthatóan dühös Jakovra.

\- Tudjátok, mit? Vitya, Jura, ti alszotok egy szobában - jelenti ki, majd felém fordul, és, hacsak nem káprázik a szemem, _kacsint_ egyet. - Yuri pedig megkapja az egyágyast, amit eredetileg Vityának foglaltam. Megfelel?

Végül is én járok a legjobban, Viktor és Jurij pedig úgy néznek ki, mint a gyerekek, akiktől elvették a kedvenc játékukat.

\- Ezek mindig ezt csinálják? - vigyorog rám Chris.

\- Nem. Csak ha utazunk - morgom, bár nem lehetek biztos benne, hogy így van. Chris kacagva vereget vállon.

Este együtt vacsorázunk vele, Phichittel és Otabekkel, aki egy amerikai edzőtáborból érkezett, és az időeltolódás miatt majdnem elalszik az asztalnál. A hangulat vidám, úgy ugratjuk egymást, mint régi barátok - végtére is, többen a társaságból ezer éve ismerik egymást -, ám másnap már mind komolyak vagyunk, és a munkára koncentrálunk.

Hiába nem fontos verseny a Nebelhorn Trophy, mind meg akarjuk nyerni, és azt hiszem, mindannyian úgy tekintünk erre a versenyre, mint egy mini Grand Prix döntőre. A szezon még nem kezdődött el igazán, de mindannyiunk fejében már ott jár Phjongcshang. Úgy figyeljük egymást az átmozgató edzéseken és a bemelegítések alatt, mint farkasok a prédát, és mikor elkezdődik a verseny, biztos vagyok benne, hogy mind be akarjuk bizonyítani a többieknek, hogy kemény ellenfelek vagyunk.

A sorsolással nincs szerencsém, utolsó előttiként kell futnom, így bemelegítés közben nézhetem csak, ahogy Chris, Phichit, majd Otabek is előadja a rövidprogramját. Jurij, akit utolsónak sorsoltak, olyan látványosan szurkol a kazah korcsolyázónak, hogy Jakov kétszer is rászól, hogy inkább melegítsen.

Viktor közvetlenül előttem fut. Vacillálok, hogy nem nézem meg, de végül győz a kíváncsiság, és persze ezzel csak azt érem el, hogy gombóc nőjön a torkomba. Még meg sem kapja a pontjait, nekem már remeg a lábam, miközben a bemelegítő köröket futom a jégen, és egészen gyengének érzem a lábaimat, amikor pedig meglátom Viktor rövidjének az eredményét, majdnem hanyatt vágódom koszorúzás közben.

El is szúrom a programom annak rendje és módja szerint: a kombinációm második ugrásából kilépek, a négyfordulatos flipből pedig leteszem a kezem. Nem hogy Viktor pontszáma közelébe nem kerülök - a nap végén az ötödik helyen állok.

Dühös vagyok. Irtóra dühös vagyok magamra, amiért hagytam, hogy Viktor tökéletes korcsolyázása elbizonytalanítson, de legalább ugyanennyire dühös vagyok Viktorra is, amiért ő képtelen hibázni. Csak egyszer látnám végre hibázni - az elmúlt nyolc évben egyetlen egyszer sem esett el, és legalább hat éve nem lépett ki ugrásból vagy tette le a kezét versenyen, ami, lássuk be, iszonyatosan idegesítő vele kapcsolatban.

Felpaprikázva érkezek vissza a hotelbe. Merő szerencse, hogy egyedül lehetek a szobámban, mert a fél éjszakát fel-alá járkálással töltöm. A düh nem akar múlni, sőt, egyre csak fokozódik, míg végül valamikor hajnali négy körül belenézek az ágy fölé függesztett falitükörbe, és megszületik bennem az elhatározás: igenis megmutatom, milyen fából faragták Katsuki Yurit.

Az esti kűröm tökéletes lesz. Tökéletesebb, mint Viktoré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negyvenedik fejezet, juhú~ ^^


	41. Megszállottság

Meg kell nyernem a kűrt. Muszáj - csak ez jár a fejemben egész nap. Hiába az alváshiány, cseppet sem érzem fáradtnak magam, sőt, tele vagyok energiával. Bizonyítani akarok.

\- Mi van veled, Yuri? - néz rám Jakov, amikor beülünk a taxiba, ami a jégcsarnokhoz visz. - Úgy nézel ki, mint aki háborút vívni készül.

\- Pontosan arra készülök - jelentem ki kissé elhamarkodottan, mert erre Jurij, aki eddig a telefonját nyomkodta, és oda sem figyelt rám, felkapja a fejét.

\- Azt hiszed, még győzhetsz, te disznó? - kérdezi villámokat szóró tekintettel.

Nem, nem hiszem azt. Valószínűleg nem fogom magam az ötödik helyről az elsőre feltornászni, hacsak Viktor hirtelen nem tanulja el tőlem, hogyan kell igazán nagyon elrontani versenyen az ugrásokat, de legalább a kűrben szeretnék az első helyen végezni. Ha csak egyetlen századponttal is többet kapok majd, mint Viktor, már elégedett leszek - és lássuk be, az esélyem megvan, mert nekem nem csak több ugrás van a programom második felében, mint neki, de én nem is a nehezekkel kezdem a kűrt, mint ő. Van ellene két fegyverem: a nagyszerűen precíz lábmunkám és az állóképességem. Ma mindkettőből ízelítőt kaphat a közönség.

Ma nem nézem meg a többiek kűrjét, hanem végig egy csendes sarokban melegítek, távol mindenkitől, és csak Jakovra és Minako-senseire figyelek oda, de rájuk is csak akkor, amikor odanyújtják nekem a vizespalackomat vagy egy papírzsebkendőt. Viktor most utánam fog sorra kerülni, ezért az ő pontszámai miatt egyelőre nem kell aggódnom, elég a sajátommal foglalkoznom - és épp ezért nem is akarok senki mással sem foglalkozni, csak saját magammal.

Nem is tudom, éreztem-e már magam valaha is ennyire elszántnak. Egy kicsit bánom, hogy nem valami energikusabb, gyorsabb darabot választottam kűrzenének - egy heavy metal szám jobban tükrözné a jelenlegi hangulatomat, és talán jobban át tudnám adni, ami most bennem van.

Amikor sorra kerülök, és a palánknak támaszkodva még kifújom az orrom, mielőtt a jég közepére szólítanának, Jakov elégedetten néz rajtam végig, míg Minako-sensei hol japánul, hol angolul biztat lelkesen, akár egy szurkolólány. Eszembe jut, hogy a legutóbbi versenyemen, a világbajnokságon Viktor állt a palánk mellett, és mielőtt elkezdtem volna a kűrt, olyan szorosan ölelt át, hogy az utolsó kétségeim is, amikről nem is tudtam, hogy ott vannak, elszálltak.

Miért hiányzik nekem még most is Viktor?

Veszek egy mély levegőt, amit egy hosszú másodpercig benntartok, míg becsukom a szemem, azután kieresztem, és elrugaszkodom a palánktól.

Nem szabad Viktorra gondolnom.

_Nem szabad Viktortól függenem._

Én vagyok az, aki el akarja vágni a képzeletbeli köldökzsinórt közöttünk, és mégis én vagyok az, aki képtelen rá. Ez nem jó, nagyon nem. Most nem szabadna egyáltalán vele foglalkoznom. Tiszta fejjel kellene gondolkodnom.

_Gondolj a jégre, Katsuki, gondolj a jégre! Az nem bonyolult, hanem szögegyszerű, sima és egyenes, az…_

A fenébe is, miért kell pont olyasminek eszembe jutnia, amit Viktor mondott egy évekkel ezelőtti sajtótájékoztatón?!

Viktor, úgy tűnik, teljes mértékig belém égett. Nem csoda, hiszen a karrierem minden egyes percét meghatározta - hosszú évekig a tudta nélkül, azután már szántszándékkal, tudatosan. A részemmé vált, és valahányszor tudatosan próbálom őt levágni magamról, úgy érzem, belehalok, de mégsem akarom, hogy mostantól is minden egyes lépésemben ő köszönjön vissza. Nem akarok már egy olyan korcsolyázó lenni, akiről mindenkinek az jut elsőre eszébe, hogy Viktor rajongója.

Ahogy a jég közepére érek, és felveszem a kiinduló pózt, akaratlanul is kitör belőlem egy sóhaj. Katsuki Yuri vagyok, Japánt képviselem, és önmagam vagyok, nem pedig Viktor Nyikiforov egy alkotása - _így_ kell korcsolyáznom, erre gondolva.

Az első ugrásom egy tripla Lutz. Mióta Viktor megemlítette, kétszer annyira odafigyelek arra, hogy jó élről ugorjam, és sikerül is - úgy érzem, magasabbra, mint valaha. Azután jön is a lépéssorom, ami közben egy pillanatra elkapom Jakov pillantását, aki olyan erősen koncentrál, miközben néz, hogy szinte elpattan az a folyton lüktető, kiálló ér a homlokán. Eléggé vicces látvány, alig tudom visszafojtani a nevetésemet, pedig nem lenne jó nekiállni röhögni pont egy kombinációs forgás előtt.

A tripla Rittberger és a tripla Axel, tripla toe loop kombinációm is szépen sikerül, ettől pedig felbátorodom. Igen, Katsuki Yuri vagyok, és ma megmutatom, mit tudok. Ha nem is nyerem meg a versenyt, ez a kűr az enyém, Viktor a nyomomba sem tud érni majd.

Mikor végzek a mérlegforgással, őt is meglátom a pálya mellett. Az arcát nem tudom megfigyelni, ahhoz túl messze van, és nem is nézhetek arra túl sokáig, mert készülnöm kell a program második felében ugrandó kvadokra, de az ezüstösen csillogó hajkoronája szinte világít a reflektorok alatt. Tavaly hányszor láttam azt a fejtetőt a palánk mellett, miközben korcsolyáztam - és mindannyiszor, amikor megpillantottam, úgy éreztem, erővel tölt fel a puszta látvány, mert tudtam, Viktor azért áll ott, hogy nekem szurkoljon… Illetve _azt hittem_ , hogy nekem szurkol.

_Ne, ne csináld, Yuri! Ne rágódj most ezen, most jön a négyfordulatos toe…_

\- _Franc!_ \- Hangosan nyögök fel esés közben. Hát persze, hogy eltaknyolok. Tipikus Yuri! De legalább megvolt a négy teljes fordulat…

_A francba, Yuri, szedd össze magad! Nem ronthatsz többet!_

De persze, hogy még többet rontok. A kvad flipet is elesem, a Salból kétlábra érkezem, és a program végi kombinációs forgásomra sem fogok jó pontokat kapni…

Úgy érzem, a történelem megismétli önmagát: a verseny végén a mosdóban, az egyik vécéfülkében bőgök, akár egy hülyegyerek, miközben Viktor, Jurij és Chris - feltételezem -, büszkén integetnek a nézőkre a dobogóról.

Gratulálok magamnak, szép volt…

\- Yuri, idebent vagy? - Jakov hangját hallva megpróbálom abbahagyni a sírást, vagy legalább némán folytatni, hogy ne hallja. Hosszú percig ülök a lehajtott vécéülőkén, a számra szorított kezekkel, és remélem, hogy kimegy végre, de ehelyett sóhajt egy nagyot. - Látom a cipődet, Yuri. Gyere ki, légy szíves!

Megfordul a fejemben, hogy süketnek tettethetném magam, vagy hazudhatnék valamit - mondjuk azt, hogy hasmenésem van -, de be kell látnom, Jakov nem venné be. Így végül megtörlöm az arcom egy darabka vécépapírral, és előbújok a rejtekhelyemről. Az edző kifürkészhetetlen arccal mér végig, és újra sóhajt egy hatalmasat.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezi, mire vállat vonok.

\- Persze. - Ugyan, kit akarok becsapni? Jakov is nyilvánvalóan tudja, hogy nem vagyok jól. Egy ideig néz engem karba tett kézzel, majd közelebb lép, és a vállamra teszi a kezét.

\- Most beszéljünk róla, vagy majd Szentpéterváron?

Lehorgasztom a fejem. Úgy érzem magam, mint amikor általános iskolában egyszer félreértettem a röpdolgozatban kiadott feladatot, és nulla pontot kaptam rá. A tanító nénim akkor pont így tette a vállamra a kezét, és pont ilyen megértően kérdezte meg, elmagyarázza-e nekem újra a tananyagot.

Ez szörnyen megalázó.

\- Nem kell beszélni róla. Tudom, mit rontottam el - motyogom.

\- Tényleg? - Fel sem kell néznem Jakovra, tudom, hogy felvonta a szemöldökét. - Akkor mondd el, mit, mert én nem tudok rájönni. Annyira gyönyörűen kezdted el! Mi történt a program közepén, Yuri?

\- Én… - Nyelek egyet. Szeretném elmondani neki, mi történt, de én sem tudom igazán.

\- Ennyire félsz Vityától? - halkítja le a hangját, mire nekem elkerekednek a szemeim.

\- Miért félnék Viktortól?

\- Mármint kiállni ellene - mondja komor arccal.

Beharapom az ajkaimat. Hogy félek-e Viktor ellen versenyezni? Igen, persze, hogy félek, de ezért rontottam volna? Ilyen egyszerű lenne? Csak a tudat, hogy ellene kell versenyeznem, elég, hogy bénázzak? Ha ő ma nincs itt, tökéletes kűrt futok?

Nem… ha őszinte akarok lenni, _alig vártam_ , hogy kiállhassak ma ellene. Fel akartam Viktor Nyikiforovval törölni a padlót. Akkor meg…?

\- Nem - rázom meg a fejem. - Nem tudom… Én már nem tudom, mi van velem… Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi… Nem értem...

Kitör belőlem a zokogás. Jakov átkarolja a vállamat, és közelebb húz magához, én pedig úgy bőgök, akár egy kisgyerek.


	42. Pas D’Action

\- _A büdös francba! A kibaszott, kurva életbe!_ \- dohogom, és még bele is rúgok egyet a palánkba. Igazán nem jellemző rám, hogy így káromkodjak, de most az egész világra haragszom, és nem tudom máshogy levezetni a bennem gyűlő feszültséget. Amióta visszatértünk Németországból a szentpétervári edzőközpontba, folyamatosan dühös vagyok.- _Hogy cseszné meg!_

\- _Katsuki Yuri, ha még egy csúnya szó elhagyja a szádat, én esküszöm, kimosom. Szappannal!_ \- rivall rám Minako-sensei. Egészen megfeledkeztem arról, hogy ő is itt van, és a többiekkel ellentétben pontosan érti, miket morgok.

\- _Bocsánat_ \- sóhajtom, és inkább lemegyek a jégről. A kesztyűmmel megtörlöm a korcsolyapengéim, mielőtt rájuk tenném az élvédőt, azután a vizespalackomért nyúlok, és a teljes tartalmát magamba döntöm nagy, sőt, óriási kortyokban. Megtörlöm az izzadt homlokom egy papírzsebkendővel, és sóhajtok egy nagyot.

Semmi kedvem visszamenni gyakorolni, hiszen úgysincs semmi értelme. Legszívesebben hazamennék, és befeküdnék az ágyba, hogy egész nap a párnámat ölelgessem. Vagy Makkacsint. Talán kölcsönkérhetném őt Viktortól. Sokkal jobb lenne, mint egy kispárna.

\- Yuri, minden oké? - szól oda a palánk túloldaláról Viktor. Olyan csodálkozó szemekkel néz, mintha most látna életében először.

\- Persze, miért ne lenne? - vonok vállat, és úgy teszek, mint aki újra inni készül. A palackom persze üres, de így Viktor legalább nem erőlteti a beszélgetést, és szerencsére azt sem mondja, hogy nyilván az lehet a bajom, hogy ma minden ugrásomat, még egy _dupla_ toe loopot is elszúrtam. Szét vagyok esve, az az igazság.

\- Katsuki! - jelenik meg mellettem Jakov, és olyan szigorú tekintettel mér engem végig, hogy elszégyellem magam, nem is tudom biztosan, miért.

\- I… igen, edző úr? - motyogom zavartan, mire összeszűkülnek a szemei.

\- Te mára befejezted. Ennek így semmi értelme - mondja. Nem kérdés, kijelentés, és én nem is vitatkozom vele. Örülök, hogy elszabadulhatok innen.

\- Rendben - bólintok. Gyorsan összeszedem a cókmókomat, és már indulnék is az öltöző felé, amikor Jakov még utánam szól:

\- Este hétre gyere vissza! Elviszlek valahová.

Mire elmúlik a döbbenetem annyira, hogy meg tudjam kérdezni, hogy hová akar vinni, Jakov már a pálya túlsó oldalán ordibál Jurijjal.

A nap nagy részét semmittevéssel töltöm. Csak fekszem az ágyamon, és bámulom a plafont, közben próbálok nem gondolkodni - persze teljesen sikertelenül. Délután három körül már azt veszem észre, hogy egyenesen várom a hét órát, hogy visszamehessek Jakovhoz, és ne kelljen túl sok időt egyedül töltenem a sötét gondolataimmal. Mert, természetesen, a gondolataim sötétek: megfordul a fejemben, hogy Jakov ki akar rúgni, hogy Viktor jókat röhög rajtam a hátam mögött, az, hogy amilyen béna vagyok, idén nem engem fog a japán szövetség a nemzetközi bajnokságokra és az Olimpiára nevezni… csupa-csupa hülyeség, amiről persze tudom, hogy nincs így, de mégsem hagy nyugodni.

Rendet kellene valahogy tennem a fejemben, mert ez már nem állapot. Ennek, ha így folytatom, nagyon rossz vége lesz. Nem csak a szezonom fog rámenni, nem csupán versenyeket fogok veszíteni - per pillanat úgy érzem, nem sokra vagyok attól, hogy beutaljanak egy bolondok házába, annyira nagy a zavar a fejemben, és annyira nem értem még én magam sem a saját viselkedésem.

Öt óra után már csak vánszorog az idő. Kitakarítok, elmosogatok, bekészítek egy adag mosást, lefutok a közértbe tejért, és még mindig csak fél hat… Úgy döntök, inkább előbb érkezem a Jakovval megbeszélt találkozóra, mert már nagyon elegem van a lakásom csendjéből és a fejemben szóló hülye hangokból.

Az edző az irodájában ül, és valamiféle iratokat olvasgat, amikor megérkezem.

\- Várj, mindjárt befejezem! - mondja, és a ronda szék felé bök, hogy üljek le.

Míg várom, hogy végezzen, a falon lévő képeket bámulom, a sok boldog korcsolyázó arcát, akik éremmel a nyakukban vagy kezükben mosolyognak a kamerába. Én is szeretnék egy képet magamról arra a falra.

\- Na jó, menjünk! - áll fel hirtelen Jakov, mire megugrom. Túlságosan is elkalandoztam. Összerendezi és az íróasztala fiókjába rejti az iratokat, majd elindul az ajtó felé. Néhány másodperces lemaradással követem.

\- Hová megyünk? - kérdezem, de ő nem válaszol. A parkolóba terel az autójához. Kinyitja nekem az ajtót, hogy be tudjak kászálódni az anyósülésre. Kényelmetlenül érzem magam, amiért kettesben vagyunk, ráadásul az autójában, pedig tudom, nem kéne, hiszen Jakov az edzőm, és edző és tanítvány között a mi sportunkban sokszor igencsak szoros a viszony.

Ismeretlen, mégis ismerős környéken fékez le. Amióta Szentpéterváron élek, soha nem jártam itt, de ismerem a helyet a fényképekről és videófelvételekről - azt hiszem, minden műkorcsolyázó azonnal tudná, hol jár, bár lehetséges, hogy csak én vagyok olyan megszállott, hogy az orosz korcsolya lexikonja lehetnék.

\- A Jubilejnij Sportpalota - biccent Jakov az épület felé. Azt hiszem, hogy bemegyünk, de ehelyett a bejárattal szembeni zöld fűre terel engem, és egyszerűen leül egy óriási, sövényből nyírt focilabda elé. Sután követem a példáját. - Tudod, az, amit Viktor mondott nekem Németország felé a repülőn, eszembe juttatta ezt a helyet. Interjúkban máshogy szokták mesélni, de igazából itt láttam Vityát és Gosát először korcsolyázni. Kilenc évesek voltak akkor, én pedig még kezdő edzőként dolgoztam itt. Vitya… Nos, ő már akkor tudott valamit, amitől nem tudtam levenni róla a szemem.

Ennyit arról, hogy én lennék az orosz korcsolya két lábon járó lexikona - nem tudtam, hogy Viktor és Georgij ezen a helyen edzettek, ahogy arról sem, hogy Jakov itt kezdte az edzői pályafutását.

\- Vitya nagyon kis vézna fiú volt, tudod? - csóválja a fejét az épület homlokzatát bámulva. - Annyira vékonyak voltak a lábai, mint a piszkafa, semmi izom nem volt rajtuk, de már úgy ugrott, hogy azt a tizenkét-tizenhárom éves kölykök is megirigyelték volna. Irigyelték is… Gosán kívül minden fiú utálta a klubnál, és erre csak rátett, hogy az anyja jobb korcsolyát vett neki, int az olimpikonoknak volt akkoriban, és hogy ugyanolyan nagy volt a szája, mint most.

Nem igazán értem, miért mesél most Viktorról, ha szerinte éppen az a problémám, hogy félek Viktor ellen kiállni.

\- Tudod, akkoriban más idők jártak errefelé, nem volt annyi jó edzőközpont, a legtöbb szakember és az igazán jó korcsolyázók többsége is külföldön volt, nem tudtak annyi pénzt fektetni itthon a sportban, amennyire szükség lett volna - sóhajt egyet, és egy pillanatra felém fordul, csak hogy utána folytassa az épület bámulását. - Viktort már kidobta több edző is addigra, és innen is el akarták küldeni Gosával együtt, és nem találtak maguknak senkit egész Péterváron, aki hajlandó lett volna velük dolgozni. Volt, aki nem látta bennük a fantáziát, amit máig nem értek, hiszen egyértelmű volt, hogy az a két kölyök sokra viheti, ha valaki foglalkozik velük, volt, ahol egyszerűen nem volt hely… és persze Vityának az a szörnyen rossz természete is megnehezítette a dolgát. A legtöbb orosz edző nem szeret nagypofájú, önfejű kölykökkel dolgozni. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, én sem, de… - vállat von. Bosszús az arca ugyan, de a szája szegletében mosoly bujkál. - Szóval nem igazán lett volna más lehetősége, mint költözni, de egy kilencéves kölyök nem ülhet fel a repülőre, hogy az Államokba menjen korcsolyázni. Az apja nem is engedte volna egyedül, a szüleit viszont ide kötötte a munka…

Jakov elhallgat egy időre, és a homlokát ráncolva mereng valamin. Hirtelen nagyon öregnek tűnik, sőt, rá egyáltalán nem jellemző módon egészen törékenynek is.

\- Nem szoktunk erről beszélni, úgyhogy, ami ma itt elhangzik, az maradjon köztünk, jó? - mondja végül. - Ha megkérdeznéd Viktort, biztos azt mondaná neked, itt úgysem tanult semmit, és talán igaza is van, mert abban a pár hónapban, míg itt edzett, tulajdonképpen csak hagyták a pályán korcsolyázni, de nem segített neki senki javítani a technikáján, vagy új elemeket tanulni.

\- Senki, csak ön, igaz? - csúszik ki a számon, mire Jakov morran egyet, és vállat von.

\- Én sem foglalkoztam vele eleget - rázza meg a fejét. - Először nem. Csak miután elküldték. Nem hagyott nyugodni a dolog. Nem akartam látni, hogy egy ilyen tehetség veszendőbe menjen. Gosával hasonló volt a helyzet, bár már akkor tudtam, hogy sosem lesz elég jó, hogy valaha jobb legyen Vityánál, de ő is megérdemelte az esélyt, hiszen remek korcsolyázó. Akartam nekik adni egy esélyt. Mindenki bolondnak tartott, de nem érdekelt még az sem, hogy Vityáék kedvéért ott kellett hagynom az állásomat. Kockáztattam, de akkor nem is éreztem ezt olyan nagy őrültségnek. Biztos voltam benne, hogy igazam van a két kölyökkel kapcsolatban..

\- Tényleg igaza volt - motyogom. Persze, hogy igaza lett, Viktor ma már élő legendának számít a korcsolyasportban, és nem véletlenül.

\- Na igen - morogja a bajsza alatt. - Sosem felejtem el, Vitya milyen boldog volt, amikor azt mondtam neki, hogy az edzője leszek. Esküdözött, hogy minden szavam szent lesz neki, hogy minden utasításomat betartja… de persze végül sosem hallgatott rám, világ életében a saját feje után ment. - Itt megenged magának egy apró kacajt. - Azt is megígérte, hogy elhozza nekem az olimpiai aranyat, amit „elloptak tőlem”, amikor még versenyeztem. Nem tudtam, hogy dühös legyek rá, vagy meghatódjak.

Én is mosolyogni kezdek, ahogy elképzelem a kilencéves Viktort, amint kiskutya tekintettel fogadkozik Jakovnak.

\- Szocsiban aztán tényleg megnyerte azt az aranyat - sóhajt Jakov. - Igaz, már Vancouverben meglehetett volna. Sőt, ha nem fogom őt vissza, nem akarok rá túlságosan is vigyázni, és korábban elkezdek vele a négyfordulatosokon dolgozni, talán már Torinóban is, bár ki tudja, akkor még nagyon kölyök volt… De Vancouverben simán kellett volna nyernie, addigra már réges-rég ő volt a legjobb korcsolyázó a férfi mezőnyben, és mégis folyton lemaradt mások mögött egyetlen hajszállal. Tudod, miért?

Megrázom a fejem. Nem, fogalmam sincs. Én eddig úgy hittem, hogy egyszerűen még nem tartott ott, hogy ő legyen a legjobb, de itt, Oroszországban, mindenki máshogy gondolja.

\- Elfelejtette szeretni a műkorcsolyát - jelenti ki Jakov, mire annyira meghökkenek, hogy a számat is eltátom. - Már nem volt olyan őt nézni, mint gyerekkorában, amikor tátott szájjal bámulták, ahogy belefeledkezik egy-egy programjába. Túlságosan is a győzelem járt a fejében, semmi más. Görcsösen akarta azt az olimpiai aranyat, túl görcsösen, mert bizonyítani akart, és közben elfelejtette, hogy mi a korcsolyázás lényege, és én éveken át hiába próbáltam beszélni a fejével, de, mint mondtam, sosem hallgatott rám. Vancouver után aztán magától is rádöbbent arra, mit csinál rosszul… Ha nem lett volna így, akkor ma nem lenne olimpiai bajnok, sőt, megkockáztatom, egyetlen világbajnoki címe sem lenne.

Hosszú időre csend telepszik ránk. A nap már lemenőben van, és narancssárga fénnyel vonja be az égboltot, mikor Jakov újra megszólal.

\- Attól félek, te is ugyanazt a hibát fogod elkövetni, mint Viktor. Tudom, hogy tartasz attól, hogy azt gondolják rólad, mivel ő a példaképed, őt utánzod folyton, de nem, a jégen te teljesen más vagy, mint Vitya.

Elpirulok. Jakov tényleg jó edző: átlát rajtam, és talán jobban ért már engem, mint én magamat.

\- Viktor… Ő mit csinált? Hogyan tudott változtatni? - kérdezem. A hangom remeg, magam sem tudom, hogy a zavartságtól, vagy attól, hogy kezd lehűlni a levegő.

\- Azt nem tudom, pontosan mi játszódott le akkor a fejében - fordul felém végre az edző -, csak azt, hogy hirtelen nagyon határozottan tudta, hogy mit akar, és hogy fogja csinálni. Hajnali kettőkor szinte rámtörte az ajtót, és kijelentette, hogy lecseréli a rutinját, saját maga koreografálta programokat akart, új edzéstervet, másik diétát, megtanulni a négyfordulatos flipet… és minden hajnalban, az edzés elején elkorcsolyázta a kedvenc programját a példaképétől.

\- A kedvenc programját? - pislogom.

\- Jagugyin egyik rövidpjét - von vállat. - Szerintem azon keresztül akarta visszanyerni a korcsolya iránti szeretetét. Megint szívből akarta csinálni. Elengedte a győzni akarást, nem törődött többé azzal, hogy bizonyítson, és így már nem aknázta alá folyamatosan a saját esélyeit a győzelemre. Neked is ezt kéne csinálnod. Elengedned azt a sok hülyeséget, amin görcsölsz.

Tudom, hogy igaza van. Csakhogy ezt könnyebb mondani, mint csinálni.

\- Lehet, hogy máshogy korcsolyáztok, de most, hogy belegondolok, elég sokban hasonlítasz Vityára. Csak amikor ő összeomlott, az kevésbé volt látványos, mint amikor te csinálod - motyogja, mire elsápadok. - Vitya, ha több esze van, ma kétszeres olimpiai bajnok lenne… Yuri, ha tényleg nem akarsz olyan lenni, mint Viktor, akkor ne kövesd el ugyanazokat a hibákat, mint ő!

\- Te… tessék? - habogom.

\- Korcsolyázz úgy, mint aki szereti is, amit csinál, különben az egésznek semmi értelme sincs - mondja mélyen a szemembe nézve. - Persze, fontos a győzelem, de ne görcsölj folyton azon, hogy sikerül-e nyerned, vagy hogy le tudod-e győzni Vityát… vagy Giacomettit, a Leroy fiút, Jurát, akárkit… Egyedül magaddal foglalkozz! Korcsolyázz szívből, a többi majd jön magától, mert megvan a technikai tudásod hozzá!

Egészen meghatódom a szavaitól. Hiába érzem magam mindig kicsit - sőt, nagyon - kínosan, ha túl közel vagyok hozzá, most megölelem.

\- Köszönöm! - szipogom a nyakába. Megveregeti a vállam.

\- Na, jól van. Későre jár, ideje lenne hazamenni! - jelenti ki, és eltol magától. Némán figyelem, ahogy feltápászkodik, és leporolja a nadrágját.

\- Én inkább nem mennék még haza - mondom halkan, mire felvonja a szemöldökét. - Még… korcsolyáznék egy kicsit.

Jakov erre ritka mosollyal ajándékoz meg.

\- Hát jó, visszaviszlek a csarnokba.

Amikor bő háromnegyed órával később a jégpálya közepén állok, és lehunyom a szemem, olyan nyugalmat érzek, mintha a világ egy eldugott zugában, egy csendes tó vizén lebegnék. Nem kell bekapcsolnom a magnót, hallom magamban a zenét, olyan élesen, mintha egy egész zenekar játszaná a pálya mellett a Leningrád szimfóniát.

Viktor olimpiai aranyat érő kűrjét korcsolyázom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Malacnak a szájába kell rágni, ugye... Néha többször is...*sóhajt*


	43. Álomkór

Minden annyira könnyen megy, hogy azt el sem hiszem. Amióta Jakov elvitt a Jubilejnijhez, mintha szárnyakat kaptam volna. Nem tudom, miért, de az a beszélgetés sokat segített - olyan sokat, hogy azt én magam is nehezen hiszem el.

Minden négyfordulatost könnyen ugrok meg az edzéseken, mintha nem kellene értük a gravitáció ellen küzdenem, a tripla Lutzok pedig olyan szépen sikerülnek, hogy magamra sem ismerek. Viktor minden nap ott edz mellettem, közel, de mégis távol, és ahogy figyelem, próbálok nem arra gondolni, hogy le kell őt győznöm, hanem inkább arra koncentrálok, milyen szerencsés vagyok, amiért ugyanazon a jégen korcsolyázhatok, amin ő. Hiszen miatta szerettem bele ebbe a sportba. Miatta lettem az, aki, és ő maga hívott ide, Szentpétervárra - akármilyen okból is tette, én jól jártam vele, ez a világ egyik legjobb edzőközpontja, és a világ jelenlegi legjobb edzője készít fel engem. Ennélt többről nem is álmodhatnék. A tizenhárom éves Katsuki Yuri, ha ezt előre látta volna, örömtáncot lejtett volna.

Esténként a laptopomon újranézem az összes felvételt Viktor régi versenyeiről, amit csak feltöltöttek az internetre; az egészen régieket, és az újabbakat is. A kedvenceimet, olyankor, amikor egyedül vagyok, vagy legfeljebb csak Minako-sensei van ott a csarnokban, hogy felügyeljen, el is korcsolyázom, és folyton vissza-visszatérek a Leningrád szimfóniához. Azt hiszem, talán azt remélem, azzal, hogy előadom, átélhetem, milyen egy Olimpián szerepelni - vagy legalábbis a lehető legközelebb kerülhetek ahhoz, amit Viktor érezhetett abban a néhány percben, amikor Szocsiban korcsolyázott. Minden egyes alkalommal az adrenalin szintem az egekbe repül, vigyorogva jövök le a jégről, és a következő edzést is nevetve csinálom végig.

Tényleg csak ennyi lenne a titka annak, hogy visszanyerjem a formám?

Tavaly is próbálkoztam ezzel a trükkel, amit Jakov, ha nem is direkt módon, de javasolt, hiszen épp azért gyakoroltam be a Stammi vicinót, mert azon keresztül szerettem volna visszanyerni a műkorcsolya iránti szeretetemet. A sikertelen szezon után vágytam arra, hogy visszamehessek az időben, és újra gyerek lehessek, aki Viktor Nyikiforov kűrjeit utánozza a barátaival egy Isten háta mögötti városka jégpályáján.

Nem igazán működött. Ha Viktor nem jelenik meg Hasetsuban akkor, azt hiszem, még most is a folytatáson gondolkodnék, és kihagytam volna az egész előző szezont.

Október van. Vészesen közeledik a Grand Prix szezon, és nekem most pánikolnom kéne, legalábbis az agyam ezt mondja, de mégis olyan nyugalommal készülök az idei első igazán komoly versenyemre, mintha nem múlna rajta semmi. Miért? Miért nem vagyok ideges? Miért elég az, hogy Viktor kűrjeivel bohóckodom, hogy megnyugodjak?

Megint nem értem magam - azt hiszem, most már ez az általános állapotom.

Egy szerda reggel Viktor a szokásosnál is vidámabban, fütyörészve sétál be az öltözőbe.

\- Beléd meg mi a franc ütött, vénember? - kérdezi Jurij. Nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy én is biztosan értsem, angolul beszél.

\- Baj, ha jó kedvem van? - vonja fel a szemöldökét Viktor.

\- Annál, ha szar kedved van, csak az a rosszabb, ha ilyen undorítóan jól érzed magad - húzza a száját Jurij, és lehajol megkötni a korcsolyája fűzőjét. - Olyankor a szokásosnál is elviselhetetlenebb vagy. Ha lehet, ma hanyagolj is engem az edzésen, ne baszd fel az agyam! Inkább tapadj a Malacra!

Georgij, aki eddig öltözködött, megáll a nadrágja magára rángatása közben, és sajnálkozó arccal, mint aki azt mondja, _„őszinte részvétem”_ , vállon vereget.

\- Apropó, Malac - fordul felém Viktor angyali mosollyal az arcán. - Yuri, kérhetnék egy szívességet?

\- Pe… persze - nyögöm.

\- Nem tudnál átmenni valamikor délután hozzám? - Viktor olyan kiskutya szemekkel vizslat engem, hogy talán arról is meg tudna győzni, hogy ugorjak fejest a jégpályára a kedvéért. - Meg kéne sétáltatni Makkát. Most tudtam meg, hogy nem érek haza, csak valamikor hajnalban, és addig nem bírja ki pisilés nélkül… vagy, ha mégis, én leszek túl részeg, hogy levigyem.

\- Részeg? - Jakov úgy terem ott az ajtóban, mint egy démon, akit ezzel a szóval lehet megidézni. - _Vitya! Hogy képzeled?!_

Viktor hátranéz rá a válla felett.

\- _Most miért? Szerda van, a holnapi a szabadnapom_ \- mosolyog azzal a tenyérbemászó vigyorával, amit, úgy tűnik, errefelé mindenki utál, különösen Jakov, aki erre olyan hangosan és artikulálatlanul kezd el üvöltözni vele, hogy az egészből csak annyit értek meg, hogy _„versenyszezon”_ , és hogy _„hülye taknyos”_.

Miután bő öt perccel később Jakov - még mindig dühösen, és az üvöltözéstől fújtatva - távozik, Georgijból kirobban a nevetés.

\- Ezt megkaptad!

Viktor csak könnyedén vállat von, és nekiáll végre átöltözni. Éppen feltápászkodom, amikor a pólóját húzza le magáról, és Jurij ebben a pillanatban nekem jön, megbotlom, és a következő pillanatban a félmeztelen Viktor karjaiban találom magam.

\- Izé… Bocsánat - motyogom zavartan. Az arcomon a bőr teljesen átforrósodik, de Viktor vagy nem veszi észre a zavaromat, vagy figyelmen kívül hagyja: összeborzolja a hajamat, és megajándékoz egy olyan ragyogó mosollyal, amitől még egy jéghegy is elolvadna.

\- Semmi baj. Minden oké?

\- Persze - jövök még jobban zavarba. Nem számít, hányszor láttam pucéran, vagy hogy hányszor ölelt már meg ugyanolyan szorosan, mint ahogy most fonja körém a karjait, még mindig kínosan érzem magam tőle… Illetve nem is… Igazából volt egy időszak, amikor már természetesnek éreztem a közelségét, hogy együtt fürdünk az onsenben, hogy a versenyek előtt ágyba dug, és mellém fekszik… hogy valahányszor a tavalyi szezonban jégre léptem, ő…

\- Biztos minden rendben? - kérdezi, és kissé eltol magától, hogy a szemembe nézhessen. - Yuri, te remegsz - motyogja olyan halkan, hogy más ne hallhassa. A földöntúlian kék szemei aggodalomtól csillognak.

\- Én… - nyelek egyet. Nem tudom, mit kellene mondanom, de szerencsére ekkor újra megelenik Jakov az öltözőben, és a jégre parancsol minket. Viktor még megereszt felém egy aggódó pillantást, mielőtt folytatná az öltözködést, amit igyekszem egy megnyugtató mosollyal viszonozni. Azután olyan gyorsan sietek a pályára, amennyire csak korcsolyapengével linóleumon egyensúlyozva lehet.

\- Szóval, akkor átmész hozzám megsétáltatni Makkát? - kérdezi Viktor bő tíz perccel később, amikor már a jégen melegítünk.

\- Ja, igen, persze - vakarom meg az arcom a szemem alatt. Ekkor jövök csak rá, hogy magamon felejtettem a szemüvegem. _Remek._

\- Köszönöm, Yuri! - Viktor mosolya újra olyan ragyogó, akár a nap. Ma tényleg hihetetlenül jó kedve van. Nem mintha engem zavarna, nem vagyok olyan, mint Jurij, hogy mások örömén bosszankodjak. - Másoltattam neked kulcsot, odatettem a cipődbe az öltözőben, majd figyelj, bele ne lépj!

Megütközve torpanok meg a jégen, és majdnem orra bukok.

\- Másoltattál?!

Viktor felvonja a szemöldökét. Nem csoda, valószínűleg úgy nézek rá éppen, mintha űrlény lenne. Minek másoltat ez kulcsot a lakásához, ha csak a kutyáját kell levinnem pisilni? Adhatott volna egy pótkulcsot is, vagy… Vagy nem, mert tudom, hogy tart egyet a lábtörlő alatt.

\- Aha - vonja meg a vállát. Egyetlen pillanatra szégyellős kisfiúnak tűnik, de azután újra úgy vigyorog, mint a vadalma. - Gondoltam, hátha jól jön majd…

Az edzésről Viktor hamarabb megy haza, mint én. Sőt, mindenki más is, én maradok utolsóként a csarnokban, hogy Jakovval és Minako-senseijel még egyszer átfussunk a kűrömön. Amikor az öltözőbe érek, és meglátom a sportcipőmet, a szívem hevesebben kezd el dobogni.

Ugyanolyan hevesen, mint amikor Viktor Hasetsuba jött.

Tényleg megbolondultam...


	44. Fényrekesz

Megtorpanok Viktor lakása előtt. A kulcsot a szívemhez szorítom, és elmosolyodom, magam sem vagyok benne biztos, miért. Miért vagyok ennyire boldog?

Makkacsin meghallhatta vagy kiszagolhatta, hogy itt vagyok, mert kaparászni kezdi belülről az ajtót, így gyorsan bedugom a kulcsot a zárba, és elfordítom. Makka olyan boldogan veti magát a nyakamba, hogy fenékre esek, de nem zavar. Nem tudok rá haragudni. Beleborzolok a szőrébe, és miután kiörömködte magát, az ölemben viszem be a nappaliba.

\- A gazdid azt mondta, hogy vigyelek le pisilni - mondom neki, mire az eddiginél is hevesebben kezdi el csóválni a farkát. - De előbb én is kimegyek a mosdóba, jó?

Mintha értené, egy vakkantással válaszol.

Viktor égve felejtette a villanyt a fürdőszobájában. A mosdó fölé függesztett tükrös szekrény nyitva, ott sorakoznak benne katonás rendben a kozmetikumok, amiket használ, és… az olimpiai aranya - ezen úgy elképedek, hogy a folyékony szappan helyett a kézfertőtlenítő pumpáját nyomom meg, mire felszisszenek, mert a vegyszer azonnal csípni kezdi azt a mély sebet, amit az edzés után, a pengém tisztítása közben ejtettem magamon.

_Mégis mi a fenéért tartja Viktor újabban az olimpiai érmét a fürdőszobában?!_

Tudom, hogy nem illik más lakásán, más cuccait pakolászni, főleg úgy, ha az illető nincs ott, de ezt nem tudom nézni sem. Miután megtörlöm a kezem, óvatosan kiemelem a polcról az érmet, és magammal viszem a nappaliba. Ahogy jobban megnézem magamnak, látom, hogy maszatos, tele van elkenődött ujjlenyomatokkal. Nyilván Viktor sokat fogdosta, de hogy minek, az nem fér a fejembe. Keresek egy puha mikroszálas törlőkendőt a konyhában, leülök az egyik bárszékre a pult mellé, amin egy _„Olimpiai bajnok műkorcsolyázóink”_ című, 2018-as naptár hever - a címlapján Viktor Pljuscsenko, Jagugyin, Kulik és Urmanov között vigyorog azzal a dögös kis mosolyával, amivel kilóra veszi meg a rajongókat -, és addig törölgetem az érmet, míg az aranyfelület újra fényesen csillogó nem lesz.

_Komolyan, Viktor…_

Ha nekem lenne olimpiai aranyam, biztos, hogy nem fogdosnám összevissza, hanem csak kesztyűben mernék hozzányúlni. És az is biztos, hogy nem hagynám olyan helyeken, ahol baja eshet, mondjuk egy fürdőszobában. De ez én vagyok. Viktor nyilvánvaló, hogy nem annyira szentimentális, mint én. Ez a szerencsétlen érem mindig máshol van, mintha csak kallódna, és nem lenne helye a lakásban. Ha nem tudnám jobban, azt hinném, Viktornak semmit sem jelent az az olimpiai bajnoki cím…

\- _Na, majd én keresek neked helyet_ \- motyogom, és tanácstalanul nézek körül. Hová kéne tenni egy ilyen értékes érmet? Talán a hálószobába? Ha legalább tudnám, hol van a doboza...

Úgy érzem magam, mint egy betörő, amikor kinyitom Viktor szobájának ajtaját, és bekukucskálok. A redőny félig le van engedve, a helyiség félhomályba burkolózik. Nincs beágyazva, a takaró lelóg a földre, Makkacsin pokróca összegyűrve hever az ágy végén. Mielőtt átgondolhatnám, mit is csinálok, óvatosan leteszem az érmet az éjjeliszekrényre, és rendbeteszem az ágyat. Miközben a párnát rázom fel, a szemem megakad azon a két fényképen, amik aranyszínű keretben állnak a komód tetején. Az egyiken Viktor és az apja mosolyogva karolják át egymást. Ha az idősebb férfi nyakába akasztott éremből, és a melegítőből, amit Viktor visel, nem lenne egyértelmű, a háttérben látszó olimpiai ötkarika árulkodik róla, hogy Szocsiban készült. A másik kép fekete-fehér, Viktor szüleit ábrázolja, akik egy jégpálya közepén táncolnak. Eszembe jut, amikor elmesélte, hogy a szülei korcsolyázás közben ismerkedtek meg - vajon jól tudtak korcsolyázni? Tehetségesek voltak, csak nem derült ki időben róluk úgy, mint Viktorról? Vagy csak annyira tudtak megtanulni a jégen siklani, amennyire bárki más is?

Akkor eszmélek rá, hogy mosolygok, amikor Makka elvakkantja magát a hátam mögött, és kizökkent a gondolatok közül. Befejezem az ágyazást, azután újra körbenézek a szobába, a megfelelő helyet keresve az érem számára.

Megdermedek. A falon, pontosan szemközt Viktor ágyával egy kép lóg a falon - egy kép kettőnkről. A tavalyi Grand Prix döntőn készült, közvetlenül azután, hogy lefutottam a kűröm: a fotós azt a pillanatot kapta el, amikor a kiss and cry-ban ülve megláttuk a pontszámaimat.

Nem értem Viktort. Ha ő maga ismerte be Jakovnak, hogy nem akarta, hogy nyerjek, miért akasztotta ide ezt a képet, az ágyával szembe, ahol minden este és minden reggel látja? Ha már mindenképpen ki akart tenni egy képet kettőnkről, és mindenképp a GPF-ről, miért nem választotta mondjuk azt, amin az ezüsttel a nyakamban pózolok mellette ehelyett, ami azt a pillanatot örökíti meg, amikor megdöntöttem a világrekordját?

Erőtlenül huppanok le az ágyra, mert a lábaim megadják magukat. Beletúrok Makka bundájába, mire megnyalintja a csuklómat.

\- Nem értem a gazdádat, tudod? - motyogom neki. Ő nem is reagál, csak vidáman nyalogatja tovább a kezemet.

Újra az aranyéremre téved a tekintetem. Tényleg nem értem Viktort. Magamat még kevésbé. Talán most dühösnek kéne lennem, amiért kitette ezt a képet, amiért talán minden reggel és este, amikor meglátja, magában kárörvend, amiért _csak_ ezüstöt nyertem azon a versenyen, de…

A szívem nem a haragtól, hanem megint a boldogságtól kalapál olyan hevesen. Kicsit szánalmas, nem?

. Lehet, jobb lenne, ha Viktor rejtély maradna számomra - motyogom a csaholó kutyusnak, miközben feltápászkodok, megigazítom a takarót, és felakasztom az olimpiai aranyérmet arra a kis kampóra, ami a bekeretezett kép alatt van a falba fúrva. Talán ez lehet az érem helye? Vagy egy másik kép függött itt, amit Viktor azóta levett? - De, tudod, Makka… igazán szeretném tudni, miért rakta ki ezt a képet.

Végre pórázt kötök a kutyusra, és leviszem sétálni. Elmegyek vele a legközelebbi parkig, és hagyom kicsit futkorászni, mielőtt visszavinném a lakásba. Egy ideig toporgok tanácstalanul az ajtóban, miután beengedem, végül leveszem a cipőmet, kezet mosok, megkeresem Viktor gyógyszeres dobozát, és odakészítek neki két aszpirin pezsgőtablettát az éjjeliszekrényére egy palack víz kíséretében. A flakon kupakját lecsavarom, majd újra visszazárom, hogy könnyebb legyen kinyitnia. Reggel szüksége lesz rá, ha tényleg azért marad ki késő estig, mert a sárga földig akarja leinni magát. A másnaposság, tapasztalatból tudom, szörnyű dolog.

A szemem újra megtalálja a kettőnkről készült képet és az alatta lógó aranyérmet.

\- _Olyan hülye vagy, Yuri…_ \- sóhajtom.

Nem megyek haza. A nappaliban várom meg Viktort, ébren, bár nekem nekem vele ellentétben holnap is van edzésem, ráadásul Minako-sensei fog Baranovszkaja asszonnyal karöltve a táncteremben kínozni.

Amikor, éjfél után nem sokkal csörren a kulcs a zárban, az előszobába sietek. Legszívesebben azonnal Viktornak szegezném a kérdést, hogy miért tette ki éppen azt a képet kettőnkről a szobájába, mert azóta sem hagy nyugodni a dolog, de ő túlságosan is részeg ahhoz, hogy komoly dolgokról beszélgessünk: amint belép, a nyakamba veti magát, és elkezd ölelgetni. Félig oroszul, félig angolul motyog valamit a nyakam hajlatába, amiből csak szófoszlányokat értek meg, lerúgja magáról a cipőt, és bevonszol a hálószobába.

\- Yuri! Aludjunk együtt! - mondja, és mielőtt tiltakozni kezdhetnék, ledobja magáról a ruhákat, csupán az alsónadrág marad rajta. A következő pillanatban engem is vetkőztetni kezd, de szerencsére rólam csak a nadrágot húzza le, utána átkarol, és magával ránt az ágyba.

Viktor olyan szorosan ölel, hogy levegőt is alig kapok, és néhány másodperccel később már egyenletesen szuszog. Én viszont még órákig nem tudok elaludni. A még mindig csak félig lehúzott redőnynek köszönhetően az utcai lámpák fénye beszűrődik a szobába, és megcsillan a falon lógó aranyérmen és a képkereten. Viktor édes kölnijének illata elkeveredik az alkoholbűzös leheletével. A takarón fekszünk, kicsit fázom, de nem tudom betakarni magunkat, ráadásul Viktor horkolni kezd, és mégis…

Mégis megmagyarázhatatlan nyugalom önt el, és olyan biztonságban érzem magam, mint még soha. Hülyeség, tudom, de úgy érzem, most, ebben a pillanatban a lehető legjobb helyen vagyok, pontosan ott, ahol kell.

Azt hiszem, mindegy, mennyire neheztelek Viktorra, és mindegy, hogy mennyire szeretném, ha többé nem határozná meg úgy az egész karrierem, mint eddig, nem tudom őt leválasztani magamról.

Már a részemmé vált. Korcsolyázóként - de emberként is.


	45. Időzítés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elnézést kérek, amiért ilyen sok időre eltűntem. Az "offline" élet mostanában kissé túl eseménydús és hektikus volt, de most, hogy nagyjából lenyugodtak a dolgok, újra itt vagyok. Remélem, még vannak, akik nem adták fel, és olvassák ezt a ficit. ^^"

A Grand Prix szezon a Rostelecom Kupával kezdődik. A klubtól Viktort, Georgijt és Milát is arra a versenyre osztották be, és Jakov néhány jól teljesítő junior korú versenyzőjét is magával visz Moszkvába nézőnek, így a jégpályán néhány napig a megszokottnál jóval nagyobb a csend. Baranovszkaja asszony sem jár be a munkánkat felügyelni, lefoglalja egy projekt, amit elvállalt a Marinszkijnél, és Minako-sensei is kihasználja az alkalmat, hogy hazautazzon Hasetsuba néhány napra. Talán megtehetném, hogy kissé lazábban vegyem az edzéseket ezen a héten, hiszen a két fiatal, egyetemista segédedző, aki elvileg a munkánkat felügyeli, gyakorlatilag rám sem bagózik, de úgy érzem, nem engedhetem meg magammal szemben, hogy lógjak. Mivel az én első Grand Prix versenyem is közeledik, már a formaidőzítésemet szem előtt tartva igyekszem dolgozni, szigorúan betartva a Jakov által előírtakat.

Jurij a szokottnál jóval csöndesebb, az edzések nagy részét azzal tölti, hogy a pálya valamelyik sarkában gyakorolja a forgásait vagy a spirálokat, amiket még mindig gyönyörűen tud megcsinálni - talán még szebben, mint tavaly -, az edzőteremben és a táncórákon - amiket most gyakorlatilag magunknak tartunk -, pedig mindig fülhallgató van rajta. Mintha nem akarna beszélni senkivel sem. Tulajdonképpen nem is hallom a hangját egészen péntek délig, amikor épp végzek az edzés utáni zuhanyzással, és törölközővel a derekam körül indulok felöltözni.

\- Katsudon! - A hirtelen kiáltás annyira megijeszt, hogy megcsúszom, és fenékre ülök a csempén. Jurij, aki már rég felöltözött, megjelenik az ajtóban, és elkezd röhögni. - Baszd meg, műkorcsolyázó vagy, mégis eltanyálsz a földön?

\- Vizes a csempe - motyogom a járólapra mutatva, és feltápászkodom. - Mit szeretnél, Yurio?

Nem tudom, ki lepődik meg jobban, hogy a becenév kicsúszott a számon, ő vagy én. Ezer éve eszembe sem jutott már Yuriónak hívni. A tavalyi Grand Prix döntő óta nekem ő már Jurij.

\- Kapd be, hülye disznó! - mutatja fel a középső ujját. Karba teszi a kezét, és a vállával nekitámaszkodik az ajtókeretnek. Zavartan fordulok el tőle, és igazítom meg magamon a törölközőt, mielőtt lecsúszna rólam. Nem mintha nem látott volna Jurij már ezerszer is pucéran, de azért nem akarom itt mutogatni magam neki.

\- Szóval, miért kerestél? - kérdezem, mire sóhajt egy nagyot.

\- Mindjárt kezdődik a verseny közvetítése - mondja. - A vén banya vett otthonra egy óriási plazmatévét, gyere át!

Udvariasabban is meghívhatna, de Jurijtól másra nem is számítok. Már a gesztusnak is örülhetek.

\- Nem akarok zavarni - tiltakozom. - Különben is, illik meghívnod engem Baranovszkaja asszony lakására?

\- Leszarom, mit illik - mondja a száját húzva. - Különben is, ez nem fakultatív program. Azt mondtam, jössz, és kész.

\- Jurij… - sóhajtom, de nem vitatkozom vele. Végül is mindegy, hol nézem meg a versenyt, és egy Jurijjal való vita csak felesleges energiapazarlás lenne a részemről. - Jól van.

\- Orosz nyelvű lesz a közvetítés, ugye tudod? - Feltételezem, így kérdezi meg burkoltan, hogy nem zavar-e, hogy nem angolul vagy japánul fogjuk nézni a versenyt. Megvonom a vállam.

\- Legalább gyakorlom a nyelvet - mondom, és akaratlanul is mosoly kúszik az arcomra. Gyerekkoromtól fogva sok orosz nyelvű műkorcsolya-közvetítést néztem. Viktor miatt. Nem csak, hogy megszoktam, tulajdonképpen meg is szerettem a nyelvet miattuk.

\- Taraszova lesz a kommentátor már megint. Az a vén banya szerintem kezd szenilis lenni, biztos kezdődő Alzheimer, vagy ilyesmi, mert a múlt héten azt nyilatkozta Viktor kűrjéről, hogy a legzseniálisabb program, amit valaha látott - fintorog. - Én legalább huszonhárom olyan kűrt tudnék felsorolni a férfi műkorcsolya történetéből, ami sokkal zseniálisabb, mint annak a hülyének az idei bohóckodása.

\- Huszonhármat?

\- Ja - bólint egy nagyot, még mindig fintorogva.

Elnevetem magam. Jurij elég rosszul leplezi az irigységét - és mi tagadás, én is irigy vagyok Viktor idei kűrjére. Az egy műalkotás. Fogott egy zeneművet, amire _nem lehet_ korcsolyázni, és valami hihetetlenül zseniálisat hozott ki belőle - mindegy, hányszor láttam már, még mindig alig tudok hinni a szememnek, de közben pontosan az a program, amit Viktortól várnék: meglepő, merész, kicsit talán túlságosan is hatásvadász. A szezon második felére biztos, hogy egy csomó tizest fog kapni rá a komponensekben - és ezzel el is jutottunk oda, hogy miért nem fogom őt legyőzni a versenyeken.

\- Na, ne vihogj, te disznó, nyomás öltözni! Nem akarom miattad lekésni a közvetítés elejét!

Sóhajtva, a fejemet csóválva állok neki öltözködni, miközben azon gondolkodom, vajon Jurij kinövi-e majd ezt a türelmetlenkedést, a folytonos káromkodást és a többit a tinédzserévekkel, vagy hetven éves korában is folyton mindenre megjegyzéseket fog tenni, és mindenkivel kiabál majd. Talán a csúnya beszéd elmúlik, de ugyanúgy felkapja majd a vizet néha indok nélkül is, mint Jakov? Néha úgy érzem, túlságosan is hasonlít az edzőnkre, ami talán nem is csoda, hiszen, úgy tudom, félig-meddig ő nevelte Jurijt.

Baranovszkaja asszony nappalija pontosan úgy néz ki, mint amire tőle számítanék: a régi bérház falait és mennyezetét gazdagon díszítették, a helyiség telis-teli műtárgyakkal és a baletthez kötődő fényképekkel, könyvekkel. Az egyik vitrinben ott van egy kép róla és Jurijról, ami a tavalyi Grand Prix döntőn készült, azonkívül semmi túlságosan személyes nem kapott helyet a szobában.

\- Tudom, olyan ez a ház, mint egy múzeum - fintorog Jurij, miközben lerúgja a cipőjét, amit „elfelejtett” levenni a bejáratnál. Ledobja magát a kanapéra, majd felteszi a lábait dohányzóasztalra. A macskája azon nyomban az ölébe telepszik, mire ő lusta mozdulattal vakargatni kezdi a füle tövét. - De azért nem olyan rossz. Legalábbis jobb, mint a kolesz: itt mindig van melegvíz.

Elmosolyodom. Nem akarom felhozni, de pontosan tudom, hogy Jurij mennyire hálás azért, mert Baranovszkaja asszony magához költöztette. Ilyen fiatalon biztosan nem könnyű neki, hogy távol kell élnie a családjától, egy tinifiúkkal teli kollégium pedig minden, csak nem az a nyugodt közeg, amire egy élsportolónak szüksége van.

Normális esetben megvárnám, hogy hellyel kínáljanak, mielőtt leülnék, de Jurijtól ilyen udvarias gesztusra egészen biztos nem számíthatok, így mellé telepszem én is, és megsimogatom a cica fejét.

\- Nagyon aranyos.

\- Nem aranyos, hanem menő! Tudod, Katsudon, Potya nem egy rühes kutya, hanem egy fenséges vadállat!

Még el is hinném neki, ha a macska nem dorombolna szétvetett lábakkal az ölében.

Mire elkezdődik a közvetítés, Jurij valahonnan elővarázsol két tálka apróra vágott gyümölcsöt és egy nagy kancsó limonádét. Poharat már nem hoz, és amikor rákérdezek, morogva zavar ki a konyhába, hogy vegyek elő én helyette. Miközben a túlságosan magasra fúrt szekrény előtt ágaskodom, hallom, hogy Jurij telefonja megcsörren, és ő boldogan kiált fel:

\- Beka!

Nem akarok hallgatózni, így nem megyek vissza a nappaliba, amíg beszélnek. Mire visszatérek, az első versenyző, egy fiatal orosz fiú már túl is van a rövidprogramján, de nem vetem Jurij szemére a dolgot.

\- Otabek hívott - mondja, és nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy a füle hegye milyen piros.

\- Izgul a verseny miatt? - bököm ki az első értelmes kérdést, ami az eszembe jut.

\- Cseppet sem - fintorodik el Jurij, és leteszi az öléből a macskát, hogy kihalásszon egy darabka epret az egyik gyümölcsös tálkából. - Nem is kell neki. Hihetetlenül jó az idei rutinja.

\- Az jó - mosolygok, és én is bekapok egy eperdarabot. Csend telepszik ránk, miközben nézzük, ahogy a fiatal orosz megkapja a pontjait, a következő versenyző pedig a jég közepére korcsolyázik.

\- Tök jól elvagyunk, egyébként - szólal meg hirtelen Jurij, amikor a grúz srác már az első ugrásához készülődik. - Mármint Bekával. Nem tom’, mi ez köztünk, de elvagyunk. - Megvonja a vállát, majd bekap egy újabb falat gyümölcsöt, ezúttal egy kis kocka ananászt.

\- Az jó - mondom kukán. Most mégis mit kéne erre mondanom?

\- Asszem - csámcsogja -, nekünk direkt jót tesz a távolság. Neked is ezt kéne csinálnod Viktorral. Lehet, vissza kéne menned Japánba, és akkor rendbe jönnének a dolgaitok.

\- Már mondtam, hogy Viktor és köztem sosem volt semmi olyan, mint közted és Otabek között! - Kissé talán hangosabban csattanok fel, mint illene, mire Jurij felvonja a szemöldökét.

\- De lehetne - von vállat, mire eltátom a számat. A szeme sarkából néz csak rám, majd visszafordul a tévé képernyője felé. - Mindketten azt akarjátok. Egy kapcsolatot. Egymással.

A tenyerembe temetem az arcomat. Jurij megőrült. Méghogy én kapcsolatot akarnék, ráadásul Viktorral?! Vagy ő velem?! Nevetséges. Hihetetlen, hogy Jurij ilyenekkel fáraszt engem. Vajon Viktornak is előadta már ugyanezt az elképesztő hülyeséget, vagy csak engem akar gyötörni?


	46. Legenda

Abban a pillanatban, hogy Viktor kikorcsolyázik a jégre a hatperces bemelegítésre, a stadionban mondhatni felrobban a levegő - ez még a tévé hangszóróján keresztül is egyértelmű. Taraszova lelkesen magyaráz valamit Viktorról és az idei rutinjáról, de én nem igazán figyelek a kommentárra, sokkal inkább lekötnek a közeli képek Viktorról, ahogy kifejezéstelen arccal rója a köröket a pályán. Annyira összpontosít, hogy szinte észre sem veszi, hogy Otabek kicsit túl közel korcsolyázik el mellette, de akkor sem néz fel, amikor Georgij alig két méterre tőle ugrik egy tripla Lutzot.

\- Mi ez a pofa? - morogja Jurij, kissé máshogy megfogalmazva ugyanazt a kérdést, ami az én fejemben is jár. - Ennyire nem szokott ilyen… _izé_ lenni a versenyek előtt.

\- Nem szokott - motyogom magam elé. A kamera közben Jakovot kezdi mutatni, aki összeráncolt homlokkal, karba tett kézzel bámulja Viktort, és a szeme olyan idegesen villog, mint amikor… - _Változtatott a programján!_ \- csapok a homlokomra.

\- He? - Jurij komikusan kerekre tágult szemekkel fordul felém. Csak ekkor jövök rá, hogy az imént véletlenül japánul beszéltem. - Mi van? Mit halandzsázol?

\- Viktor változtatott a tervezett programján - ismétlem el ezúttal angolul. - Tudod, mikor volt legutóbb ilyen a bemelegítés alatt? Szocsiban, az Olimpián.

\- Nem tudom, hogy mi az ijesztőbb: a tény, hogy Viktor úgy viselkedik, mintha a kibaszott Olimpián lenne, vagy az, hogy te pontosan emlékszel, mikor volt legutóbb ilyen - mondja Jurij szárazon. - Komolyan, Katsudon, én is Viktor programjain nőttem fel, de te már kifejezetten az elvakult fan kategória vagy…

Eleresztem a fülem mellett a megjegyzést, és újra a képernyő felé fordulok. Igen, Viktor utoljára akkor melegített be ilyen arccal, amikor azon az Olimpián, ahol rajta kívül mindenki legfeljebb két négyfordulatossal készült a kűrben, ő úgy döntött, nem elég neki a három.

\- Világrekordot akar - sóhajtom.

\- Hah! Abból ugyan nem eszik! - fintorog Jurij. - Nem mondom, ahhoz képest, hogy egy vén szenilis marha, nem rossz, amit még tud, de hogy az _én_ rekordomat nem fogja megdönteni, főleg nem ezzel az ízléstelen rövidprogrammal, hacsak…

\- Hacsak nem teszi át a kombinációt a program második felébe - nézek rá jelentőségteljesen, bár engem is kissé megdöbbent, hogy már ennyire kiismertem Viktort, hogy egyetlen arckifejezéséből jó eséllyel ki tudom következtetni, mire készül. Vagy talán már Jakovban tudok ilyen jól olvasni? Kíváncsi leszek, vajon igazam van-e.

Jurij a plafonon van. A fogait csikorgatva mered a képernyőre, ami most épp nem Viktort, hanem Otabeket mutatja.

\- Remélem, elesik az a vén faszkalap. Meg Georgij is. Megérdemelnék.

\- Nagyon sportszerű vagy - csóválom a fejem. Ebből is látszik, hogy ő tulajdonképpen még csak egy gyerek. Én akármennyire is meg akarok verni valakit a versenyeken, akármennyire is jobb szeretnék lenni az illetőnél, azt sosem kívánnám neki, hogy elessen. Főleg nem azok után, hogy tudom, milyen ciki szinte minden ugrásból elesni egy programban… Senkinek sem kívánnám, még a legnagyobb ellenségemnek sem, hogy olyan nyomorultul kelljen éreznie magát, mint nekem azon a bizonyos Grand Prix döntőn.

Jurij sértődötten veszi az ölébe a macskát, és azt simogatva némaságba burkolózik, így én is inkább megpróbálok a kommentárra figyelni. Lassan véget ér a bemelegítés, a korcsolyázók lejönnek a jégről, csak Georgij marad ott. Hiába nézem, szinte nem is látom, hogyan sikerül a programja, mert a fejemben zakatolnak a fogaskerekek: Viktorra gondolok, és arra, miért változtat a számára már amúgy is megterhelő programjának elemein. Hiszen ő maga ismerte be, hogy - az ő szavaival élve -, ennél nehezebb rövidet már _nem tud_ bevállalni.

\- Na, még a végén kiderül, hogy ez az idióta mégiscsak tud korcsolyázni! - ránt vissza a valóságba Jurij hangja, épp akkor, amikor a lassításban visszajátsszák Georgij kvad Salchowját, ami hihetetlenül jól sikerült még hozzá képest is. Magas pontokat kap, az orosz kommentátorok oda-vissza dicsérik őt, a közönség még akkor is őt tapsolja, amikor a következő korcsolyázót már a jég közepére szólítják.

Otabek lép másodikként jégre a csoportban, és én ezúttal sem figyelek oda a közvetítésre, helyette Jurij arcát nézem. Feszülten figyel Otabek minden mozdulatára, a kezei ökölbe szorulnak, az orcája kipirul, a két szemöldöke között megjelenik egy mély ránc, aminek semmi keresnivalója nem lenne egy tizenéves arcán.

Bevallom, kicsit irigylem őket. Jó érzés lehet, ha valaki így szurkol az embernek, szívből. Nekem is jó érzés volt Viktor támogatása, amíg rá nem jöttem, hogy hazugság az egész, hiszen nem is akarta igazán, hogy nyerjek. Jurij viszont, azt hiszem, azt sem bánná, ha elveszítene egy Grand Prix döntőt vagy akár az olimpiai aranyat Otabekkel szemben. Ő _tényleg_ azt szeretné, ha Otabek versenyei jól sikerülnének.

Otabek is hibátlan programot fut, akárcsak Georgij, és hajszállal ugyan, de átveszi a vezetést. Utána Minami-kun következik, én pedig felugrok örömömben, amikor sikerül neki a négyfordulatos Sal. Egyre ügyesebb az a fiú, hihetetlenül nagyot fejlődött a nyáron.

\- Ennyire szurkolsz a konkurenciának? - vonja fel a szemöldökét vigyorogva Jurij.

\- Konkurencia? - pislogok rá. - Ő a csapattársam, Jurij.

\- És az egyik olyan korcsolyázó, aki elhappolhatja a helyed az olimpiai csapatban. - A poharáért nyúl, hogy jó nagyot kortyoljon a limonádéjából. - Vagy azt hiszed, elég ülnöd a babérjaidon, és kivisznek Koreába csak mert Viktor Nyikiforov mellett edzel?

Érzem, hogy kiszalad az összes vér az arcomból.

\- Most ezt miért kellett?! - temetem újra, ma már nem először a kezembe az arcomat. Miért akarja folyton az önbizalmamat rombolni? Mire jó ez?! Így akar nyerni ellenem, aljas módon, még mielőtt ténylegesen jégre lépnénk az első közös versenyünkön a szezonban?

\- Jól van na, csak hülyéskedek, Katsudon - veregeti meg a vállam, és, bár vigyorog, ahogy felnézek rá, aggodalmat vélek felfedezni a tekintetében. - Nehogy már komolyan vedd, csak húzom az agyad! Össze ne omolj nekem, már megmondtam neked ezerszer, nem egy rakás szerencsétlenséget akarok rommá verni!

Biztos?

Sóhajtok egyet, ám mielőtt válaszolhatnék, újra felrobban a levegő a moszkvai arénában: Viktort szólítják a jégre. Jakov hevesen magyaráz neki valamit, ám ő oda sem figyel, és elindul a pálya közepe felé, még mielőtt az edző befejezhetné a mondanivalóját. _Tipikus Viktor_.

\- Akarsz fogadni, Katsudon? - karolja át Jurij a vállamat.

\- Tudod, hogy nekünk nem szabad fogadni - motyogom, de nem is figyel rám.

\- Tudod, mit? Ha ez a faszkalap megdönti a rekordomat, egy teljes hétig én fizetem a kajádat. Na?

\- Jurij… - sóhajtom, de tiltakozni, úgy érzem, teljesen felesleges. - És ha nem dönti meg?

\- Akkor körbefutod a jégcsarnokot pucéran. Háromszor - vigyorog.

\- Hát ez nem túl jó üzlet - nevetek fel. Biztosan nem gondolja komolyan. Ugye?

Inkább visszafordulok a tévé felé. Viktor éppen felveszi a kezdő pozíciót a jég közepén, és nekem hirtelen gombóc nő a torkomban. A moszkvai pálya mellett mindenki elcsendesedik, még a kommentátorok sem szólalnak meg. Szinte tapintani lehet a feszültséget, ám Viktor arca nyugodt, a szája szegletében egy már-már pimasz, alig észrevehető mosolyka bujkál. A következő pillanatban elindul a zene, és nekem már az első mozdulat láttán elkerekednek a szemeim.

Három és fél perccel később, amikor Viktor már a kiss and cry-ban várja a pontjait, még mindig kerek szemekkel bámulom a képernyőt, és azt hiszem, időközben az állam is leesett.

\- Na baszd meg - nyögi mellettem Jurij.

Igazam lett, Viktor valóban áttette a kombinációs ugrását is a program második felébe a tripla Axel mellé, és minden elem olyan hihetetlenül jól sikerült ma neki, hogy ha ez nem lesz magasabb minden eddigi pontjánál, akkor semmi sem.

\- A rohadt, kibaszott életbe! - csattan fel Jurij abban a pillanatban, hogy megjelennek Viktor pontjai a képernyőn, és kiviharzik a helyiségből, én azonban még mindig tátott szájjal bámulom a tévét, miközben a moszkvai közönség hangja kishíján összedönti a csarnokot.

_118.59_

Csupán három századdal ugyan, de Viktor megdönti Jurij tavaly a Grand Prix döntőn felállított rekordját.

Legszívesebben felborítanám az asztalt, és én is kiviharzanék a nappaliból.

Viktor egy élő legenda. Talán nem is ember. Egyszerűen _nem fair_ , hogy nekünk, egyszerű halandó korcsolyázóknak ellene kell versenyeznünk, hiszen esélyünk sincs.


	47. Anya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reggeli után itt egy kis kora délutáni friss is az uzsonnához, a hosszú távollétemet kompenzálandó, mégpedig kapásból két fejezet is (ha már úgyis nyúlfarknyiak...) :))

Nem tudom pontosan, hogyan és miért talál a Rostelecom Kupa férfi kűrjének napja Nyikiforovék nappalijában, de mire elkezdődik a közvetítés, én már egy tálca süteménnyel az ölemben - amit _nem szabad_ megennem, ha tartani akarom a diétám -, ülök az ódivatú kanapén, miközben Viktor anyukája vidáman csacsog mellettem.

\- _Úgy örülök, hogy Vityenka rövidprogramja olyan jól sikerült!_ \- lelkendezik Luda, miközben megvajaz egy szelet kenyeret magának, mégpedig olyan elegáns mozdulattal, hogy azt a brit királynő is megirigyelhetné. - _Pedig már ő sem éppen fiatal, de látod, öreg kéjenc nem vén kéjenc… Ezt ne mondd vissza neki!_

\- _Nem fogom_ \- motyogom zavartan. Mióta megígértette velem, hogy meglátogatom, néhányszor már jártam Ludánál, de soha nem néztünk még műkorcsolya versenyt együtt. Hihetetlenül furcsa, hogy itt ülök Viktor szüleinek a nappalijában, Viktor anyukájával, és Viktor kűrjét készülök megnézni… A tizenhat éves énem örömtáncot lejtett volna a helyemben, de én csak kényelmetlenül fészkelődök az egyébként igenis nagyon kényelmes kanapén.

\- _Bár szegénykém kicsit kétségbe volt esve a verseny előtt… Mondta, hogy nem fog neki úgy menni a kűr, ahogy tervezte_ \- folytatja Luda. - _Ki kell vennie két négyfordulatost is az ugrásai közül._

Erre felkapom a fejem. Ki kell vennie két kvadot a programból? De melyik kettőt? A flipet nyilván meghagyja, az a védjegye, és abban képtelen hibázni… És miért ugrik kevesebb négyest? Csak nem megsérült? Vagy beteg? És én még csak nem is tudok róla? De akkor hogyan sikerülhetett neki ilyen jól a rövid?

\- _Te nem is tudtál róla?_ \- Luda ugyanolyan csodálkozó tekintettel néz most rám, ahogy valószínűleg én is bámulom őt.

\- _Nem_ \- rázom meg a fejem, mire ő méltatlankodni kezd, hogy micsoda fia van, még csak nem is beszél a fontos dolgokról a „Yurijával”. Szóval az ő szemében én vagyok Viktor Yurija. Vajon meg kéne rajta sértődnöm, vagy sem, hogy így beszél rólam? Lehet, hogy még hízelgőnek is kéne lennie, hogy így hív - mintha egy külön fogalom lennék a szótárban…

\- _Fáj a háta_ \- mondja aztán végül Luda, és hogy biztos megértsem, hátranyúl, és végigpaskolja a gerincét a háta alsó harmadában. - _Már tavalyelőtt mondta neki az orvos, hogy műttesse meg, de persze ő nem hallgatott rá. Tavaly lett is volna ideje a műtétre és utána arra, hogy teljesen felgyógyuljon, amíg téged edzett Japánban, de hát…_ \- Széttárja a karját. - _Most meg már persze nem merte megkockáztatni, nehogy ne lehessen ott az Olimpián… Én meg, az anyja, nem alszok éjjelente, mert rettegek, hogy egyszer rosszul esik, és lebénul._

\- _Ennyire rossz a helyzet?_ \- nyögöm. Megrémít a gondolat, hogy Viktor sérülése ennyire súlyos. Én azt hittem, csak egy kissé kopott a porckorongja, ahogy mindenkinek, aki éveken át műkorcsolyázik…

\- _Jaj, dehogy!_ \- Luda megforgatja a szemét. - _Csak az anyja vagyok, ezért mindig a legrosszabb dolgok járnak a fejemben!_

Ugyan nem értem az okfejtést, de egy kicsit megnyugszom.

Így már érthető, Viktor miért akarta a lehető legtöbb pontot bezsebelni a rövidprogramban - bár, ha tényleg fáj a háta, és emiatt két kvaddal kevesebbet tud csak ugrani a kűrben, egy négyfordulatos Lutz merő felelőtlenség volt a részéről, és akkor Jakov teljesen jogosan haragudott rá. Viktor nem egy rekordra hajtott, „csak” arra, hogy biztosan megnyerje a versenyt. Hazai pályán neki mondhatni kötelező a győzelem, el sem tudom képzelni, mit művelne az orosz sajtó és a rajongók, ha nem ő állna a dobogó legtetején.

\- _Ha nagy baj lenne, ugye…?_

\- _Te lennél az első, aki megtudná. Ha nem Vityenkától, hát tőlem_ \- mosolyodik el éppen olyan lágyan, ahogy Viktor mosolygott rám tavaly a Kínai Kupán a kűröm után. Beleborzol a hajamba, majd megvajaz magának egy újabb szendvicset. - _Egyébként mesélj csak, Yuri Katsuki, miért nem hordod a gyűrűdet? És miért is nem költöztél még Vityenkához?_

Majdnem kiejtem a süteményes tálcát a kezemből.

\- _Van saját lakásom… Nem kell Viktorhoz költöznöm, van hol laknom_ \- mondom. Próbálok határozott hangon beszélni, de sem a döbbenet, sem a zavar nem segít, ahogy az sem, hogy egy olyan idegen nyelven próbálom kifejezni magam, amit messze nem beszélek magas színvonalon.

\- _Yuri, az nem saját lakás, csak bérled_ \- közli Luda pontosan ugyanazzal a mosollyal az arcán, amit Viktor is viselt, amikor tavaly tavasszal közölte velem, hogy nem ehetek több katsudont, amíg vissza nem nyerem a versenysúlyom, mert egy kövér disznónak nem hajlandó korcsolyaleckéket adni. - _Vityenkánál kéne laknod, igazán. És viselni a gyűrűt. Micsoda dolog, hogy még csak nem is hordod!_

\- _De hát… Zavar az edzéseken!_ \- nyögöm kétségbeesetten. Annyira forró az arcom, hogy talán tojást - vagy katsudont - is lehetne rajta sütni. - _Túl kicsit vettem, szorít!_

Ludát láthatóan nem hatja meg a kifogásom.

\- _Megadom az ékszerészem címét és telefonszámát. Ő majd átalakítja neked, hogy ne legyen túl szűk_ \- jelenti ki határozottan. Nem tiltakozom. Semmi értelme sem lenne, Luda rosszabb, mint Jurij ebből a szempontból.

Viktor ebben a pillanatban korcsolyázik ki a jégre, hogy bemutassa a kűrjét, és - mintha még Moszkvából is tudná, hogy ezzel még jobban zavarba fog hozni -, megcsókolja az ujján viselt gyűrűt, mielőtt elkezdené a gyakorlatot. Ahogy felhangzanak a Csárdás Macabre számomra már-már túl jól ismert első taktusai, megfordul a fejemben, milyen jó is lenne a halálba táncolnom magam. Akkor megszabadulnék Ludától, és ettől a kínos beszélgetéstől. De, mivel esélyem sincs a menekülésre, inkább csak a kezembe veszek egyet az ölemben tartott tálcán heverő sütemények közül, és nagyot harapok belőle.

Viktor természetesen megnyeri a kűrt is, még a tervezettnél kettővel kevesebb négyfordulatos ugrással is toronymagasan - ezen meg sem lepődöm. Azon azonban annál inkább, amikor, csupán néhány perccel azután, hogy kihirdetik a végeredményt, megszólal a dohányzóasztalon heverő telefonom, és Viktor neve villan fel a kijelzőn. Luda egy széles, megintcsak Viktort idéző vigyorral az arcán feláll.

\- _Magadra hagylak, hogy nyugodtan beszéljetek_ \- mondja. - _Nem fogok hallgatózni, ígérem._

Annyira meglepődök, hogy fel sem tudom venni a telefont, mielőtt elhallgatna, vissza kell hívnom Viktort. Azonnal fogadja a hívást, és szinte énekel a kagylóba:

\- Na, milyen voltam, Yuri?

\- Zseniális - sóhajtom. Persze, hogy az volt, de ezt ő is tudja. Miért hív fel engem - éppen engem -, hogy ezt megerősítsem? Ez nem tesz jót az önbizalmamnak. Egy kicsit sem!

\- Akkor jó - nevet.

\- Viktor… - sóhajtok újra. - Anyukád mesélte, hogy baj van a gerinceddel.

\- Yuri… - ezúton rajta van a sor, hogy sóhajtson egy nagyot. - Nem nagy ügy.

\- Dehogynem nagy ügy! - csattanok fel. Magamat is meglepem azzal, mennyire dühös vagyok ebben a pillanatban Viktorra, erre a felelőtlen baromra. - Ha változtatnod kell miatta a rutinodon, akkor igenis nagy ügy!

\- Yuri, figyelj! - Lehet, hogy csak képzelődöm, de mintha meg lenne szeppenve. Lehalkítja a hangját. Szinte látom magam előtt, hogy arrébb vonul, egy csendes sarokba, és kétszer is körülnéz, hogy biztos ne rögzíthesse egyetlen kamera sem, vagy ne hallgathassa ki valamelyik korcsolyázó vagy újságíró a beszélgetésünket. - Nincs nagy baj. Azért vettem kicsit vissza, hogy nehogy megsérüljek. Igen, fáj néha a hátam, de meg tudtam volna ugrani azt a plusz két kvadot is, ha akarom. Én nem akartam. Nem fogok feleslegesen kockáztatni egy nagyobb sérülést, ha anélkül is be tudok kerülni a Grand Prix döntőbe. Ennyi idősen már több eszem van annál.

\- Biztos? - kérdezem ugyanolyan halkan, ahogy ő is beszél.

\- Biztos. Yuri, nem vagyok egy zseni, de matekozni mindig tudtam annyira, hogy pontosan tudjam, mennyi kell a győzelemhez, és már kinőttem abból a korból, amikor mindenáron az ugrásaimmal akartam villogni.

\- Kinőttél? Akkor miért ugrod a Lutzot a rövidben? - kérdezem kissé talán szárazabb hangnemben, mint illene, Viktor azonban csak nevet.

\- Na jó, kicsit talán még mindig szeretek villogni. Meg hát, azt hiszem, nem szeretném, ha a többi korcsolyázó nem tartana komoly ellenfélnek csak azért, mert már öreg vagyok.

\- _Ez nem komplett..._ \- csúszik ki a számon az, amit gondolok, szerencsére japánul.

\- Hm? Tessék? - kérdezi Viktor.

\- Menj, és vedd át az érmed, vagy nyilatkozz az újságíróknak, vagy tudom is én… Amit most csinálnod kéne ahelyett, hogy velem beszélsz telefonon - motyogom.

\- Jó-jó, mindjárt! - nevet fel újra. - De előtte… - Hirtelen elkomorul a hangja. - Yuri?

\- Igen? - Újabb sóhaj hagyja el a számat. Viktor, ha őszinte akarok lenni, néha nem kicsit fárasztó.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy ha te is pályán lettél volna ma, akkor nem hagyom ki azt a két kvadot a programomból?

A kezem lehanyatlik, és kinyomom a hívást, mielőtt Viktor még bármi mást is mondhatna.


	48. Port de bras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevésbé szemfülesek kedvéért mondom, hogy ma összesen három fejezetet tettem fel: egyet reggel, kettőt délután. :)

Viktorék hétfőn térnek vissza Jakovval Moszkvából, és szerdán máris indulnom kell Kanadába, így nincs már sok időm az edzővel egyeztetni, vagy a többiekkel beszélgetni, főleg, mert a hétfői edzéseket mind kihagyják, hogy pihenjenek. Kedden reggel Viktor olyan vidoran szambázik be a csarnokba, mint kisgyerek, ha arról értesül, hogy idén korábban lesz a karácsony. Az előtérben futok össze vele. Amikor meglát, szélesebbre húzódik a már amúgy is széles vigyor az ajkain, odalép hozzám, felkap, megpörget a levegőben, majd visszatesz a földre, és megy tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna.

\- Hát ebbe meg mi a frász ütött? - teszi fel mellettem a döbben Jurij ugyanazt a kérdést, amire én is nagyon, de nagyon szeretném tudni a választ.

_Hát ez meg mi a fene volt?!_

\- Legszívesebben én is veled mennék Kanadába - mondja Viktor már a jég mellett, miközben a palánknak dőlve melegítünk. - Szeretném élőben látni, ahogy korcsolyázol.

\- Viktor, gyakorlatilag minden nap láthatsz korcsolyázni - sóhajtom.

\- Tudom, de az más - biggyeszti le az ajkait, akár egy kisgyerek. - Be kell vallanom neked, hiányzik az, ahogy a tavalyi szezonban mentek a dolgok. Hogy ott állhattam a versenyeken a pálya mellett, és nézhettelek.

\- Úgy beszélsz, mintha abbahagytam volna a versenyzést - nézek rá a szemem sarkából, miközben felteszem a jobb lábam a palánkra, és ráhajolok, hogy megnyújtsam az izmokat. - Lesz alkalmad még nézni engem a pálya mellől. Már ha nem úgy jön ki a versenyeken a sorsolás, hogy mindig pont egymás után kell korcsolyáznunk.

Felkúszik egy apró mosoly az arcára.

\- Az nem pont ugyanaz. Ha az ellenfeledként vagyok ott, nem szurkolhatok neked úgy, mint tavaly, az edződként. Mit szólnának az emberek?

\- Téged mióta zavar, hogy mit gondolnak mások? - csúszik ki a számon, mire Viktor szemei egyetlen pillanatra komikusan nagyra tágulnak. Megvonja a vállát.

\- Igazad van.

\- Pofázás helyett esetleg jó lenne, ha végre kimennétek a jégre - jelenik meg mellettünk Jakov. Az arckifejezése olyan szigorú, mint tanáré, aki kihágáson kapta a tanítványait. - Főleg te, Katsuki. Ezzel a mamlasszal ellentétben te még nem idén nem korcsolyáztál egyetlen fránya világrekordra valót sem, és remélem, nem kell emlékeztetnem téged rá, hogy van egy holnapra, Kanadába szóló repülőjegy az irodámban, ami csak rád vár!

\- Bocsánat - motyogom, és gyorsan kiiszkolok a jégre. Viktor csak nevet, azzal sem törődik, hogy Jakov ordibálni kezd vele.

Jakov és Minako-sensei darabokra szedik a rutinomat, az utolsó mozdulatra is van valami megjegyzésük mindkét programomban: itt nem jó a kéztartás, ott hanyagul tartom a szabad lábam, amott „fura fejet” vágok, bármit is jelentsen az… A nap végére kezd kicsit elegem lenni a sok kritikából, és mikor negyedszerre is elkorcsolyáztatják velem a teljes kűrömet, kifakadok.

\- Fáradt vagyok! Hagyjuk már abba!

\- Én eddig azt hittem, te nem is tudsz elfáradni - jegyzi meg mellettem Mila a palánknak dőlve. - Ne légy már nyámnyila!

Ő persze könnyen beszél, ő már megnyerte a Rostelecom Kupát, és a Skate Americáig nincs versenye, nyugodtan lazíthat.

\- Jól van, Yuri, menj haza! - mondja végül Jakov az állát vakargatva. - Annak valóban nincs értelme, ha most teljesen kizsigerelünk. Próbálj meg pihenni, aludj egy nagyot, holnap pedig meg ne lássalak a csarnokban, majd a reptéren találkozunk!

Bólintok egyet, és el is hagyom a jeget, amilyen gyorsan csak tudom. Az öltözőben hosszan áztatom magam a zuhany forró vízsugara alatt. Mire végzek a fürdéssel, a többiek is befejezik az edzést. Viktor épp az korcsolyája fűzőjét oldja ki, amikor belépek a helyiségbe, mire felnéz, és ugyanolyan széles vigyorral köszönt, mint reggel.

\- Izgulsz a verseny miatt?

\- Igazából nem izgultam ma reggelig - motyogom, és lerogyok mellé a padra. A hajamat törölgetem, miközben figyelem, hogyan bujtatja ki a lábát a korcsolyacipőből. - Ez a mai edzés nem tett túl jót, azt hiszem - ismerem be percekkel később, mire Viktor megáll a mozdulat közben, és felegyenesedve felém fordul.

\- Én is ugyanezt csináltam veled az előző szezonban, minden verseny előtt - mondja csodálkozva. - Sosem mondtad, hogy zavar.

Mert nem is zavart. Viktorral valahogy… más volt.

\- Félek a fliptől - csúszik ki a számon, mielőtt megakadályozhatnám. - Nem tudom, miért, de félek, hogy el fogom rontani. Legszívesebben kihagynám, de… - széttárom a karjaimat. - Nem hagyhatom ki. Kellenek a pontok.

Viktor egy hosszú percig még bámul engem a csodálkozó tekintetével, majd bólint egy nagyot.

\- Öltözz fel, és vedd vissza a korcsolyádat!

\- Viktor, már nem akarok ma edzeni! - tiltakozom, de nem érdekli.

\- Nem foglak kifárasztani, ígérem. Vedd vissza a korcsolyádat! - mondja, miközben lehajol, hogy ő is visszavegye a lábára a sajátját.

Megfordul a fejemben, hogy mivel nem ő az edzőm, egyáltalán nem lenne kötelező csinálnom, amit mond, ugyanakkor kíváncsi vagyok, mégis mit tervez - és győz felettem a kíváncsiság. Magamra kapok egy tiszta pólót és melegítőnadrágot, belebújok a korcsolyámba, és Viktor nyomában visszasétálok a pályához. Mikor rálép a jégre, visszafordul felém, és a kezét nyújtja.

\- Gyere, Yuri! - mondja halkan, egy biztató kis mosollyal az ajkain. A tekintete olyan lágy, hogy szinte simogat. Veszek egy mély levegőt, megfogom a kezét, és én is kilépek a jégre.

A pálya közepére vezet. Egyedül vagyunk, visszhangot ver a pengéink hangja az üres csarnokban. Idejét sem tudom már, mikor voltunk utoljára kettesben egy jégpályán.

Viktor mögém siklik, és hátulról átkarolja a derekamat.

\- Csukd be a szemed, Yuri! - suttogja, mire megborzongok, de teszem, amit mond. Hosszú másodpercekig, de talán egy egész percig is, egyikünk sem mozdul, azután Viktor karjai elengedik a derekamat, és a hüvelykujjai hegyével, apró, körkörös mozdulatokkal masszírozni kezdi a vállaimat. - Vegyél egy mély levegőt! Tartsd bent… Úgy! Most pedig engedd ki!

Követem az utasításait, és meglepődök rajta, mennyivel könnyebbnek érzem magam máris, ahogy kifújom a levegőt. Viktor keze az alkaromra csúszik, hogy beállítsa abba a pozícióba, ami a fliphez való elrugaszkodáshoz kell. Akaratlanul is előre dőlök a felsőtestemmel, és hátra nyújtom a jobb lábamat.

\- Képzeld el! - Viktor megint a fülembe suttog, és nekem újra végigfut a hideg a gerincemen, de ez inkább kellemes borzongás, mint kellemetlen. - A világ legtökéletesebb négyfordulatos flipjét.

\- Olyat, amit te ugrottál a hétvégén a rövidben? - motyogom magam elé.

\- Mondjuk. Csak a három té nélkül, mert az neked úgysem menne.

Ha nem tartana meg, most elvágódnék, mint egy darab fa, amit kivágtak baltával.

\- Nem segítesz, Viktor! - szűröm a fogaim között, és hátranézek rá.

\- Jaj, Yuri, értsd már a viccet! - sóhajt egy nagyot.

\- Nem szeretem, ha a gyengeségeimmel viccelődsz - horgasztom le a fejem. Tényleg utálom, amikor ezt csinálja, bár kétségtelen, néha azért tud ezzel is motiválni.

\- A gyengeségeiddel? - Az állam alá nyúl, hogy maga felé fordítson. - Yuri, egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, hogy hány korcsolyázó tudja megugrani a kvad flipet, és azok, akiknek kombinációban is megy, még kevesebben vannak. Nem kéne gyengeségnek gondolnod, hogy nem tudsz rátenni egy triplát a világ egyik legnehezebb ugrására. Nincs is rá szükséged. Miért gyötörnéd vele magad?

_Mert te meg tudod csinálni_ \- gondolom keserűen, de nem mondom ki. Nem akarok irigynek tűnni, pedig az vagyok. Ugyanolyan irigy vagyok Viktor képességeire, mint Jurij, csak én nem adok neki hangot olyan látványosan.

\- Na jó, hol is tartottunk? - karolja át újra a derekamat. - Ja igen, a flip. Csukd be a szemed, Yuri, és képzeld el a tökéletes flipet! A legszebbet, amit csak lehet ugrani!

Vitatkozhatnék vele, de megint nem teszem, inkább csinálom, amit mond. Újra becsukom a szemem, veszek egy mély levegőt, és visszaidézem magamban azt a gyönyörű ugrást, amit Viktor hajtott végre a hétvégén a rövidprogramjában.

\- Yuri? - sutyorogja a fülembe.

\- Hm? - Igyekszem a flip képére koncentrálni, és nem kinyitni a szememet.

\- Az én flipemre gondolsz? - Hallom a hangján, hogy vigyorog. Oda sem kell néznem, komolyan, Viktor hangja mindig olyan árulkodó.

\- Ühüm.

\- Arra, amit pénteken ugrottam? - Most minden bizonnyal még szélesebbre húzódik a vigyor az arcán.

\- Ühüm.

\- Helyes. Az egy remek kis ugrás volt. - „Kis ugrás”. Na persze, a Holdig ugrott, akkora volt. - Mindegyik bírótól három pontot kaptam arra a flipre. Kivéve egytől. Valaki egy nagy nullát adott rá. Le merném fogadni, hogy a kanadai volt!

Kitör belőlem a vihogás, és Viktor is nevet velem együtt. Kinyitom a szemem, és felé fordulok. Nem engedi el a derekamat, sőt, még szorosabbra fonja körülöttem a karjait. Akaratlanul is a nyaka hajlatába temetem az arcomat, és mélyen beszippantom az illatát.

\- Új parfümöd van? - Csak akkor eszmélek rá, hogy hangosan is kimondtam a kérdést, amikor Viktor kissé eltol magától, és a szemem találkozik a meghökkent tekintetével.

\- Észrevetted?

Zavaromban oldalra nézek, hogy elkerüljem a pillantását, amivel úgy vizslat engem, akár egy röntgengép. Még képes, és belelát az agyamba, ha túl sokáig bámul a szemembe… Talán nem is ártana, hátha ő ki tudná bogozni, mi folyik ott bent, mert én már hónapok óta hiába próbálom. Bár sajnos Viktor Nyikiforov nem éppen szakértője az embereknek. A flipekhez ért ugyan, de ahhoz, ami mások fejében játszódik le, nem - ez már elég hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált számomra, miután az edzőm lett.

\- Mit csináljak, hogy ne rontsam el azt az ugrást? - kérdezem, már-már kétségbeesetten próbálva visszaterelni a beszélgetést az eredeti témánkhoz.

\- Mindent tudsz hozzá, hogy sikerüljön - mondja nagyon komolyan. - Tavaly télen még nem ment olyan jól, de most már legfeljebb csak akkor tudod elrontani, ha elbambulsz, vagy megint kételkedni kezdesz magadban. Egyiket se csináld, és akkor menni fog, ahogy a többi is.

Bólintok egy nagyot. Azt hiszem, igaza van. A technikámmal már nincs baj, az önbizalmam az, ami még mindig sokszor hiányzik.

Viktor elengedi a derekamat, és karba fonja maga előtt a kezeit.

\- Tudod, ezen a versenyen egyetlen egy komoly ellenfeled lesz csak.

\- Egy? De hát ott lesz Phichit, Chris, meg - kezdem sorolni, az ujjaimon számolva az ellenfeleimet, de Viktor a mutatóujját a számra téve csendre int.

\- Phichit nagyon jó korcsolyázó, de még nem tart ott, mint te. Ami Chris-t illeti, ő akármennyire is zseniális, csak komoly versenyen hajlandó igazán összeszedni magát, a Skate Canada pedig számára nem az. A többi versenyző szót sem érdemel - mondja szigorúan. - Nem, Yuri. Csak egyetlen komoly ellenfeled lesz a jégen Reginában.

\- Kicsoda? - horgasztom le a fejem.

\- Hát te magad. - Köpni-nyelni nem tudok, Viktor azonban folytatja. - Ezt te is tudod. Csak akkor veszíthetsz, ha rontasz. Nem kell különösebben megcifráznod a dolgot, csak két hibátlan program kell, és simán tiéd az arany.

\- Akkor is ezt mondanád, ha te is indulnál a versenyen? Vagy Jurij és JJ? - nézek fel rá.

\- Nem - jelenti ki. Az őszintesége néha komolyan ijesztő. - Akkor nem ezt mondanám, de most a Skate Canadáról van szó. Elég ciki lenne, ha veszítenél egy olyan versenyen, ahol a papírforma szerint toronymagasan kéne nyerned, nem igaz? Még a fogadóirodák is alig fizetnek a győzelmed esetén.

\- Csak nem fogadtál rám?

\- Dehogy, csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy kit mennyire tartanak esélyesnek - vigyorog. - Tudtad, hogy a szezon első versenye előtt a bukik kevesebbet fizettek volna JJ olimpiai győzelmére, mint az enyémre, miközben _én vagyok a címvédő_? Micsoda sértés!

\- Kihagytad az előző szezont, mégis mit vártál? - vonom fel a szemöldökömet.

\- És ezért sokkal fittebb és kipihentebb vagyok, mint JJ, aki végiggürizte az egész tavalyi szezont!

\- Ennyire biztos vagy benne, hogy megnyered? - csúszik ki a számon a kérdés, mire Viktor felfújja az arcát.

\- Nem, dehogy. Ezen az Olimpián csak egy dolog lesz a biztos: hogy irtó szoros lesz. Nem úgy lesz, mint Szocsiban, ahol már egy évvel a verseny előtt tudtam, hogy simán verek mindenkit - tárja szét a karjait. Milyen jó, hogy ilyen magabiztos volt, és ezt nem fél beismerni, nem igaz? - Viszont nem gondolom, hogy JJ-t kéne tartaniuk a legesélyesebbnek.

\- Hanem téged - bólintok.

\- Nem egészen - nevet, majd beleborzol a hajamba, és faképnél hagy a jég közepén.

_Hát ez meg mi a fene volt?!_


	49. Útlevél

Nem találom az útlevelemet. Még soha nem történt ilyen velem, az elmúlt hat évben tulajdonképpen mindig mindenhol nálam volt, leszámítva azt az időszakot, amit otthon, Hasetsuban töltöttem. Mióta Szentpétervárra költöztem, ismét folyton a táskámban van, az edzésekre, a városnéző túrákra, de akkor is, ha átmegyek Viktor lakására megpisiltetni Makkacsint, magammal viszem az összes irattal együtt, amit számon kérhetnek rajtam az orosz hatóságok. Most azonban hiába pakolom ki a kis hátizsákomat, és túrom fel a két bőröndömet, egyikből sem kerül elő.

\- _A francba, a francba!_ \- motyogom magam elé. Igyekszem fókuszálni, és magam elé idézni, hogy utoljára hol láttam azt a fránya útlevelet, de egyre inkább eluralkodik rajtam a pánik. Ha legalább otthon észrevettem volna, hogy hiányzik! Miért csak most, a reptéren jutott eszembe elővenni?! Nincs annyi idő a gépem indulásáig, hogy oda-vissza megjárjam a lakásomat, sőt, még fel is túrjam az útlevél után kutatva.

\- _Mi a baj, Yuri?_ \- Minako-sensei, aki eddig egy újságot olvasgatott mellettem, felvont szemöldökkel néz végig rajtam, és a halom ruhán, amit kidobáltam a földre a bőröndökből keresés közben.

\- _Nincs meg az útlevelem._ \- Remeg a hangom, de a kezem is. A sensei becsukja az újságját, és most már aggódva néz végig újra a ruhahalmon. - _Itt kéne lennie, a hátizsákomban_ \- paskolom meg a helyet, ahová általában tenni szoktam az irataimat. Minden ott van, szép rendben elcsomagolva, csak persze az útlevél nincs -, _de…_

\- Itt meg mi folyik? - jelenik meg mellettünk Jakov. Ő eddig a mosdóban volt. - Minek pakolsz ki a bőröndödből a reptér közepén, Yuri?

\- Izé… - Elpirulok, és lehorgasztom a fejem az edző szigorú arca láttán.

\- Yuri nem találja az útlevelét - mondja Minako-sensei. Legszívesebben elsüllyednék a szégyentől. Ilyen még sosem történt velem, és persze, hogy olyankor kell megesnie, amikor a szezon első Grand Prix versenyére indulnánk az új edzőmmel. Ha lekésem a járatot az útlevél miatt, vajon még odaérek a versenyre? Ha nem leszek ott időben Reginában, és nem állhatok jégre, akkor automatikusan bukom azt a lehetőséget is, hogy bejussak a döntőbe, márpedig az maga lenne a katasztrófa. A tavalyi szezon után mindenki érmeket vár tőlem, nem vérezhetek el már most, a szezon elején, ráadásul versenyen kívül, egy hülye útlevél miatt!

\- Vitya rossz hatással van rád, ez egyértelmű - sóhajt Jakov. Felnézek rá, mire karba teszi a kezét, és vállat von. - Az ő útlevele a versenyszezonban folyton nálam van, hogy ne hagyja el. Biztos észrevetted, hogy „enyhén” feledékeny, egyszer egy versenyre korcsolya nélkül indult el, szóval…

\- Én sosem veszem ki a táskámból az útlevelem, csak ha fel kell mutatnom valahol - rázom meg a fejem. Lehet, hogy Viktor képes elhagyni még a fejét is a nyakáról, de rám ez abszolút nem jellemző!

\- Gondolkodj, mikor láttad utoljára! - Minako-sensei leguggol mellém, és a vállamra teszi a kezét.

\- Nem is tudom… utoljára akkor kellett, amikor a vízumokat intéztük, de annak már több hete, és utána visszatettem ebbe a táskába - mutatok újra a hátizsákomra. - Most mi a fenét csináljak?!

A kezembe temetem az arcomat, és próbálok gondolkodni. Otthon felejtettem volna? De hol? Hová tehettem abban a lakásban? Vagy valahol véletlenül kirántottam a táskából? Esetleg a jégpályán maradt, mondjuk az öltözőszekrényemben? Fogalmam sincs. Egyszerűen fogalmam sincs, és az idő csak telik, és telik, és mindjárt fel kell szállnunk a gépre, de én útlevél nélkül nem utazhatok Kanadába, sőt, igazából itt sem állhatok útlevél nélkül, mert külföldön vagyok, mi van, ha igazoltatnak, és…

\- Yuri, nyugi! - Jakov meglehetősen durván rázza meg a vállamat. A döbbenettől hirtelen a pánik is elmúlik.

Előkapom a telefonom, és gondolkodás nélkül tárcsázom Viktor számát. A második csengetésre már fel is veszi.

\- Yuri! - énekli vidáman a nevem a telefonba. A háttérzajból ítélve az utcán lehet, valamilyen forgalmas helyen. - Szia!

\- Viktor, segíts! - nyögöm kétségbeesetten. Csak ekkor jut eszembe, mennyire udvariatlan vagyok. - Mármint… izé, nem zavarlak? Hol vagy most?

\- Dehogy zavarsz, te sohasem! Mi baj? - komorul el a hangja.

\- Nincs meg az útlevelem - nyelek egy nagyot. Újra kezd eluralkodni rajtam a pánik. - Itt vagyok a reptéren, és nincs meg az útlevelem!

\- Nyugodj meg, Yuri! - Mintha varázserővel bírna, Viktor hangjától valóban megnyugszom kissé. - Otthon felejtetted?

\- Ez az, hogy nem tudom! - harapom be az ajkaimat. - Fogalmam sincs, hová tűnhetett. Viktor… én…

\- Itt vagyok a jégcsarnok mellett, épp végeztem egy interjúval, ha szeretnéd, át tudok menni hozzád megkeresni. Jó? - kérdezi. Olyan nyugodt és összeszedett, mintha nem először kellene pánikba eső japán műkorcsolyázót megnyugtatnia. Ja, _tényleg nem először csinálja_ , jut eszembe.

\- Nem tudnád megnézni az öltözőben előbb, hátha a szekrényemben van? - Mire kimondom a kérdést, már eszembe jut, hogy Viktornak nincs kulcsa ahhoz a szekrényhez.

\- Persze, szívesen - vágja rá.

\- Na de… kulcs? - motyogom.

\- Yuri, te tényleg azt hiszed, nem tudom, hol tartja Jakov a pótkulcsokat azokhoz a szekrényekhez? - nevet, és hallom, hogy a vonal túloldalán egy ajtó csapódik, és a forgalom zaja alábbhagy. Bizonyára bement a csarnokba. - Ahhoz túlságosan is régen ismerem.

Ezt, úgy döntök, inkább nem mondom el Jakovnak. Még a végén leszedné érte Viktor fejét, pedig most az egyszer kapóra jön, hogy kissé… nos, pofátlan.

\- Mindjárt visszahívlak, jó? Addig is, ne aggódj - mondja megnyugtató hangon.

\- Köszönöm, Viktor - sóhajtom, és leteszem a telefont.

\- Pakold vissza a bőröndödet, Yuri - szólal meg mellettem halkan Jakov. - Lassan fel kell adnunk a csomagokat.

\- Ha nem tudok felszállni a gépre…

\- Akkor Vityát ismerve ő majd szerez neked egy magángépet, ami, ha kell, a kanadai jégpálya közepén tesz le - vág a szavamba a szemeit forgatva. - Tőle az is kitelik…

Nem tudom, hogy vajon azért mondja-e ezt, hogy megnevettessen, de ha igen, úgy nem jár sikerrel.

Minako-sensei segítségével gyorsan visszadobálom a holmimat a bőröndökbe, közben ellenőrzöm, hogy a korcsolyám és a fellépőruháim megvannak-e - ha kiderülne, hogy más fontosat is otthon felejtettem, akkor inkább fel sem adom a csomagot, és hazamegyek a fenébe.

Éppen a nehezebbik bőrönd cipzárjával hadakozok, ami új kora óta folyton beakad, amikor megcsörren a telefonom.

\- Bingó! - kiáltja diadalittasan a telefonba Viktor. - Itt volt a szekrényedben.

\- Hála az égnek! - könnyebbülök meg.

\- Indulok a reptérre. Sietek, amennyire csak tudok! - mondja, majd bontja is a vonalat.

\- Viktor megtalálta az útlevelem. Már hozza - sóhajtok Jakovra nézve. Most már csak amiatt kell izgulnom, hogy időben ideérjen.

\- Helyes - bólint elégedetten az edző.

Viktor végül az utolsó pillanatban, futva, az útlevelemet a magasban lóbálva érkezik meg. Örömömben gondolkodás nélkül a nyakába vetem magam, mire megtántorodik, és elterülünk a földön, akár két zsák.

\- Köszönöm, köszönöm, köszönöm! - kántálom a nyakába.

\- Jól van, jól van! - paskolja meg a hátam. Nem törődve a minket döbbenten figyelő utasokkal, feltápászkodunk, és még egyszer szorosan megöleljük egymást.

\- Ez a verseny még el sem kezdődött, máris kész katasztrófa - motyogom. Remeg a hangom, és… És könnyek gördülnek végig az arcomon.

\- Ne mondd ezt, Yuri! Ez csak egy kis kellemetlenség, de látod, nincs baj. - Viktor nyom egy puszit a fejem búbjára. - Na, jól van, indulj, mielőtt lekésed a géped!

Bólintok, és szipogva megtörlöm az arcomat. Átveszem Viktortól az útlevelet, és igyekszem mosolyt erőltetni az ajkaimra.

\- Tényleg nagyon köszönöm, Viktor. Nem is tudom, hogy háláljam meg…

\- Nekem vannak ötleteim - kacsint. - Mondjuk meghálálhatod úgy, hogy feltörlöd a padlót az ellenfeleiddel Kanadában.

\- Jó - bólintok. Már a gépen ülök, amikor rájövök, nem csak úgy mondtam, komolyan is gondoltam. Tényleg fel akarom törölni a padlót a teljes mezőnnyel a versenyen... igaz, nem éppen azért, mert Viktor ezt kérte tőlem. Saját magam miatt.


	50. Rivalda

Még szinte meg sem érkezünk Reginába, máris egy csapat japán újságíró gyűrűjében találom magam, akik lelkesen faggatnak arról, milyen formában vagyok, hogy érzem, sikerült-e még jobban begyakorolnom a programomat, vajon egyéni legjobbat fogok-e elérni, izgulok-e a verseny miatt, és persze arról, milyen Oroszországban élni, Viktorékkal edzeni, mennyire hangolódtunk egymásra Jakovval, satöbbi. A hosszú repülőút miatt fáradt vagyok, az is hosszú időbe telik, hogy az agyam egyáltalán feldolgozza a rám zúduló kérdéseket, és minden válaszon úgy kell gondolkodnom, mintha idegsebészetből vizsgáztatnának.

Jakov szerencsére elég ijesztő ahhoz, hogy, miután megunja a helyzetet, gyorsan el tudja zavarni az újságírókat, és kijelenti, hogy a hivatalos sajtótájékoztatóig Yuri Katsuki nem fog nyilatkozni senkinek. Hálás vagyok neki érte - én nem igazán tudok nemet mondani, ha személyesen állnak előttem az újságírók, csak olyankor, ha e-mailben kérnek interjút, mert olyankor nem kell a szemükbe néznem, amikor elutasítom őket.

A verseny kezdetéig szinte nem csinálok mást, csak alszom. A sorszámhúzás előtt beszélgetek ugyan egy kicsit Phichittel, és elfogadok egy kávémeghívást Chris-től, de azonkívül az idő legnagyobb részét a szobámban töltöm. Még a hivatalos edzésekre is szinte csak benézek - Jakov beszélt rá, hogy inkább csak mozgassam át magam, de ne dolgozzak komolyabban. Azt mondja, csak elfáradnék. Nem vagyok benne egészen biztos, hogy működik-e majd a taktikája, de Viktor is valami ilyesmit javasolt nekem tavaly decemberben az országos bajnokság előtt, és akkor bejött, toronymagasan nyertem két hibátlan programmal.

Amikor a rövidprogram előtt megérkezünk az arénába, feltűnik, hogy a szokásosnál is több japán ül a nézőtéren, és mintha több otthoni újságíró lenne most itt, mint szokott.

\- Úgy tűnik, egyre nagyobb a rajongótáborod, Yuri! - Celestino edző a semmiből terem mellettem, és vállon vereget. - Örülök, hogy látlak!

\- Én is - mosolygom rá, bár zavarba jöttem a kijelentésétől. - Nem hiszem, hogy miattam vannak itt. Két japán is van a női mezőnyben…

\- Néha nem tudom eldönteni, hogy tényleg ennyire szerény vagy, vagy csak játszod a butuskát, Yuri - jelenik meg Chris is, és szokásához híven megint belecsíp egyet a fenekembe. - Egyre jobb formában vagy. Jót tesz neked a Viktorral való munka.

Ebben a pillanatban Phichit készít rólunk egy képet a telefonjával, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy azonnal fel is tölti az Instagramra.

\- Megyek melegíteni - jelentem ki jó hangosan, és elindulok a bemelegítésre kijelölt terem felé, ahol Jakov és Minako-sensei már engem várnak.

\- Majdnem el is felejtettem, Vitya kérte, hogy ezt adjam oda neked a verseny előtt - vesz elő az edző egy kékszínű dobozkát a mellényzsebéből.

\- Ez mi? - veszem át tőle.

\- Nem tudom - von vállat -, de azt mondta, hogy fontos. Ami Vityát ismerve azt jelenti, a legkevésbé sem az.

Csodálkozva emelem le a doboz fedelét, majd meglepődök. Egy iPod van benne, és mellette egy cédula.

\- „Ezeket hallgattam négy éve az Olimpián”? - olvasom fel pislogva Viktor macskakaparását. Nagyot dobban a szívem. Ez most komoly?

\- Jaj, ez milyen aranyos! - lelkendezik mellettem Minako-sensei. Jakov csak forgatja a szemét.

\- Na jól van, nyomás bemelegíteni! - dörrent rám, amikor még két perccel később is ott állok bambán a lejátszóval és a cédulával a kezemben.

Miközben a földön ülve nyújtani kezdek, kíváncsian dugom be a fülhallgatómat a Viktortól kapott iPodba. Kiskoromban gyakran játszottam azt, hogy én vagyok ő, és később is olykor-olykor szívesen képzeltem magamat a helyébe - és most ugyanazt a zenét hallgatom, mint ő azelőtt, hogy pályára lépett, és a csillagokat is lekorcsolyázta az égről Szocsiban. Valamiért már ez a puszta gondolat is elég ahhoz, hogy teljesen felcsigázzon. Mintha pusztán az, hogy ugyanazokra a dalokra melegítek be, mint ő, át tudna adni nekem valamit abból, amit csak ő tud, és senki más a világon. Beleélem magam minden egyes számba, bármennyire is tűnik ez abszurdnak és gyerekesnek, és közben folyton be-bevillan valamelyik Viktorról készült felvétel arról az Olimpiáról. Vajon Viktor hogy érezte magát akkor, a verseny előtt? Izgult? Vagy mint most nekem, kétség sem volt benne, tudta, hogy aznap nincs senki, aki méltó ellenfele lehetne?

Úgy érzem, ez egy nagyon, _nagyon_ jó este lesz, legyőzhetetlennek érzem magam, mikor bő kilencven perccel később kilépek a jégre.

A program elején megint nem gondolkodom. Nem kell, technikailag a lábamban van, csak bele kell élnem magam az előadásba. Csak a lépéssor végén kezdek el némi bizonytalanságot érezni - eszembe jut, mekkorát estem edzésen néhány hete az első ugrásból, és hogy utána pihentetnem kellett a bokámat, de az egész csak egy pillanat: mire elrugaszkodom, már újra nyoma sincs bennem kétségeknek. Szépen sikerül a kombináció, a Salt magasabbnak érzem, mint valaha, bőven a levegőben vagyok még, amikor megvan benne a négy fordulat. Próbálok nem diadalittasan vigyorogni, amikor leérkezem belőle, és ráteszem a toe-t. Az Axel is könnyen megy, azután pedig megugrom életem eddigi legszebb négyfordulatos flipjét is - remélem, Viktor nézi most a tévét, és látta. Kár, hogy nincs most itt…

Szédülök, amikor befejezem a programot. A közönség, a jég, a bedobált plüssállatok mind-mind egyetlen színes masszává folynak össze a szemeim előtt. Mikor leérek a pályáról, Minako-sensei felkap, és megpörget a levegőben, olyan könnyedén, mint ötéves koromban, amikor Hasetsuban kivitt a játszótérre, hogy anyuék el tudjanak menni bevásárolni.

\- _Yuri, csodás volt!_ \- ordítja a fülembe, úgy, hogy félek, a dobhártyám is beszakad.

\- Szép munka! - vereget vállon elégedetten Jakov, és én is elégedett vagyok, egészen addig, míg ki nem hirdetik a pontjaimat.

_109.65._

Csak én érzem úgy, vagy tényleg lepontoztak? Vajon én miért kaptam kevesebbet a komponensekben, mint Viktor Moszkvában múlt héten? Miért olyan nagy a különbség az ő technikai pontjai és az enyémek között? Jó, nem vagyok olyan kiváló ugró, mint ő, de...

Tudom, nem kéne csalódottnak lennem, hiszen ez csodás eredmény, de majdnem kilenc ponttal elmarad Viktor múltheti rekordjától. Ha én is a Rostelecom Kupán versenyeztem volna, akkor ezt a kilenc pont különbséget esélyem sem lett volna behozni a kűrben vele szemben.

Beharapom az alsó ajkamat, és hosszan meredek a kijelzőre. Nem vigasztal, hogy ma megnyerem a rövidprogramot, mert Viktorral szemben veszítettem volna.

\- Edző? - fordulok Jakovhoz, amikor már taxival visszafelé tartunk a szállodába.

\- Igen? - néz fel a tabletjéből, amit eddig nyomogatott.

\- Több pontot kell kapnom erre a rövidre a következő versenyen - mondom eltökélten. Egy hosszú pillanatig megütközve néz rám, végül bólint, és átadja nekem a tabletjét. A kijelzőjén ott virítanak a bíróktól az imént kapott pontjaim. A részletes protokollt csak át kell futnom, hogy kiderüljön számomra, hol van az a kilenc pont különbség köztem és Viktor között.

Jakov magyarázni kezd valamit az Axelemről, de szinte nem is hallom. Újra szédülni kezdek, a fülem zúg, a számok összefolynak a szemem előtt.

\- Sosem fogok erre a programra száztizenöt felett kapni, igaz? - motyogom, mire Jakov hirtelen elnémul. Egy hosszú percig csendben mered maga elé, végül horkant egyet.

\- Nem fogsz tudni a rövidben nyerni Vitya ellen, ha ő nem hibázik, egyetlen versenyen sem - mondja végül. - De nem is kell megnyerned a rövidprogramot a győzelemhez, nem igaz? Ott van a kűröd. Neked inkább abban van az erősséged.

Ez most a legkevésbé sem vigasztal.

\- Ne gondolj most erre, Yuri - szorítja meg a vállam Minako-sensei. - Ráérsz ezen agyalni, ha már túl vagyunk ezen a versenyen. A szabadprogram még hátra van, és Chris és Phichit hátránya nem behozhatatlan veled szemben.

Hát, ez sem segít túl sokat az önbizalmamon.


	51. Gégen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igen, jól látjátok, megint három fejezetet tettem fel egyszerre. ^^"

\- Csodás volt az a flip, Yuri! - énekli Viktor lelkesen a telefonba. Akaratlanul is egy csaholó kiskutya jut róla eszembe. Ha lenne farka, bizonyára most hevesen csóválná. - A legszebb, amit valaha láttam tőled!

\- 1.57 - motyogom.

\- Tessék? - értetlenkedik.

\- 1.57 pontot kaptam csak annak a flipnek a kivitelezésére - sóhajtom. - Tudom, hülyeség, de azt hittem, két pont felett lesz…

\- Egy-két bírónak baj lehet a szemével - vágja rá Viktor könnyedén, minden bosszúság nélkül a hangjában. - Ha ez vigasztal, ha én ülök ott a helyükben, tőlem megkaptad volna a három pontot. Gyönyörű flip volt az!

\- Köszönöm… - Nem tehetek róla, a dicsérettől elpirulok. Azután pedig elhallgatok. Nem tudom, mit kéne mondanom Viktornak. Szörnyen zavarban vagyok. Egyáltalán miért hívott fel?!

\- Kár, hogy nem láthattam élőben - sóhajtja, kissé talán színpadiasan. - Képzeld, még Makkacsin is ugatott egy jó nagyot, amikor megugrottad. Nem viccelek!

\- Jaj, Viktor - temetem az arcom a szabad kezembe, míg a másikkal erősebben kezdem szorítani a telefont. - Annyira azért tényleg nem volt nagy szám…

Ez nem igaz, én is tudom. Valóban életem eddigi legszebb négyfordulatos flipje volt, de nem bírom, ha ilyen sokáig áradoznak rólam. Különben is, Viktor álmából felkeltve is sokkal jobbakat tud ugrani. Talán még úgy is jobban menne neki, mint nekem, ha be lenne gipszelve az egyik lába.

\- Yuri, ha én azt mondom, nagy szám volt, az nagy szám volt - jelenti ki. El tudom képzelni, milyen arcot vág most: bizonyára úgy fújja fel a pofáját, mint egy kisgyerek, amikor duzzog. Körbenézek, és várom, hogy valaki hozzám szóljon, de egyedül vagyok a hotel előcsarnokában - se egy újságíró, se egy ellenfél vagy rajongó, de még Jakov sincs itt.

\- Figyelj, most már mennem kéne - motyogom. - Rég ágyban lenne a helyem…

\- Ez igaz - hagyja rám. - Pihend ki magad a kűrre! Kéz és lábtörést, Yuri!

\- Kérlek, ne kívánd azt, hogy testrészeim törjenek - nyögöm a telefonba. - Tudom, hogy úgy szokás, de… ijesztő, na.

\- Hát jó. Akkor… - Elgondolkodik. - Tudod, mit kívánok? Hogy még szebb flipet ugorj a kűrben, mint ma! Jó?

\- Jó… - elmosolyodom. - Jó éjt, Viktor.

\- Jó éjt, Yuri! Szép álmokat! - olyan lelkesen köszön el, hogy úgy képzelem, még integet is hozzá, hiába nem látom. Tőle kitelik.

Sóhajtva dugom zsebre a telefont, és elindulok vissza a szobámba. Igazából csak azért jöttem le, mert nem tudtam aludni, de azt hiszem, most is csak forgolódni fogok az ágyban, a plafont bámulva. Ideges vagyok, amiért ilyen kevés pontot kaptam a rövidben. Életemben talán először úgy érzem, nem én teljesítettem alul, hanem a bírók szúrtak ki velem, és ez nem fair.

Még mindig csak az jár az eszemben, hogy Viktor múlt héten hogy kaphatott annyival több pontot, mint én. Hiába győzködöm magam azzal, hogy igazából nem is lehet két külön versenyen kapott pontokat összehasonlítani, hiszen sok múlik azon, hol van a verseny, kik a bírók, milyen sorszámot húz az ember a sorsolásnál, és a többi. Idegesít ez a helyzet. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Viktor mindegy, hová megy, melyik versenyre, amíg nem esik pofára a jégen, addig pofátlanul magas pontokat fog kapni már pusztán a nevére is. Hogy is mondta Jurij? Ha odacsinál a pálya közepére, a bírók azért is imádni fogják - vagy valami ilyesmi.

Nem azt akarom ezzel mondani, hogy Viktor ne érdemelné meg azokat a pofátlanul magas pontokat. Csupán az zavar, hogy amikor tényleg a legjobb formámban vagyok, amikor olyan jó programot futok, mint talán soha, akkor sem vagyok Viktor közelében sem. Ha ő megérdemli azokat a pontokat… nos, akármilyen nagyképű dolog is ezt gondolni, de úgy hiszem, én is többet érdemelnék. Ha nem is annyit, mint ő, de nem hiszem, hogy…

\- Katsuki! - dörren rám hirtelen valaki az egyik sötét beugróból, mire úgy megijedek, hogy egy percig még levegőt sem tudok venni. Jakov villámló tekintettel lép be a folyosói világítás fénykörébe. - Mondd csak, te mi a búbánatos francot csinálsz itt az éjszaka közepén? Miért nem alszol?!

\- Izé… az időeltolódás… - motyogom a padlónak, a kiugrani készülő szívemre szorítva a kezemet.

Megcsóválja a fejét.

\- Vagy inkább még mindig a pontjaidon rágódsz, nem igaz? - szűkülnek össze a szemei. Olyan átható a tekintete, hogy már-már félni kezdek, még a ruhám, sőt, a bőröm alá is belát. A csontjaimig, egészen a lelkemig. - Komolyan mondom, mintha Vityát látnám fiatalabb korában… Általában bárhol, bármikor és bármennyit képes elaludni, de volt egy időszak, amikor ő is folyton ezt csinálta, ha nem volt elégedett a pontjaival - morogja. - Persze az a bolond azt hitte, nem tudom. Neked még most szólok, hogy észrevettem, és ha megtudom, hogy még egyszer álmatlanul töltesz egy verseny előtti éjszakát, altatót fogok keverni a vacsorádba.

Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy nem csak túloz. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy tényleg megtenné. Valahol meghat, hogy így aggódik, bár tudom, most is csak a munkáját végzi. Azért, meg kell hagyni, velem sincs egyszerű dolga, sőt, talán problémásabb vagyok, mint bármely másik jelenlegi tanítványa.

\- Félelmetes, hogy milyen sok dologban hasonlítasz Vityára - morog tovább, most már inkább csak magának. - Látszik, hogy rossz hatással van rád. Nem is értem, hogy tudtál tavaly egy ilyen idióta edző mellett bármit is elérni… Edző… Nem is edző, csak egy bolond, aki azt hiszi, ha felvesz egy ötezer dolláros öltönyt, joga van másoknak dirigálni a jég mellől.

Most akkor tulajdonképpen rám haragszik, vagy Viktorra? Vagy mi folyik itt?

\- Én most… - nyelek egyet, és bizonytalanul a szobám irányába intek. - Megyek lefeküdni.

\- Ha fél órán belül nem alszol, gyere át hozzám beszélgetni. Vagy altatóért. Ahogy tetszik - veti oda, majd elindul a saját szobája felé.

\- J… jó - nyögöm a hátának, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudok, eliszkolok onnan, mielőtt Jakov még visszatérne ellenőrizni, hogy valóban lefeküdtem-e.

Az ágyam kényelmes és puha, mégsem tudok benne pihenni. Még hajnali ötkor is a plafont bámulom, végül aztán győz a kimerültség, és elalszok. Azt álmodom, hogy újra Szocsiban vagyok, a tavalyelőtti Grand Prix döntőn. Esek-kelek, mint egy szerencsétlen, minden ugrásomat elrontom, és - ami persze a valóságban nem történt meg -, félúton még a koreográfiát is elfelejtem, és úgy állok a jég közepén, mint egy bolond, a közönség hurrog, valaki bekiabálja, hogy semmi keresnivalóm ott, Viktor pedig… Viktor a dobogó tetején állva röhög rajtam.

Felriadok. A szívem ugyanolyan hevesen kalapál, mint amikor Jakov rám ijesztett a folyosón, az alvós pólóm csurom vizes az izzadtságtól. Zihálva, remegő végtagokkal vonszolom el magam a fürdőszobáig, hogy megmossam az arcom. A tükörképemtől megijedek: vörösek a szemeim, és olyan sötét, duzzadt karikák éktelenkednek körülötte, mintha valaki behúzott volna nekem. Megszédülök.

\- A francba, Yuri, szedd össze magad! - nyögöm a tükörképemnek, miközben a mosdótál szélébe kapaszkodva próbálom megtartani a súlyomat. - Ne most omolj össze!

Nem is igazán emlékszem arra, hogyan kerülök ágyba újra. Amikor az éjjelilámpa kapcsolója után nyúlok, észreveszem a Viktortól kapott iPodot, amit az ágy melletti kis asztalon felejtettem. Magamhoz húzom, felveszem a fülhallgatókat, és elindítom a zenét. A lejátszón aztán van minden a klasszikus zenétől a Flashdance főcímdalán át az üvöltözős heavy metalig. Nem éppen alváshoz tervezték, most mégis megnyugszom a zenét hallgatva, és néhány perc múlva újra álomba zuhanok.

Ezúttal arról álmodom, hogy megnyerem a Grand Prix döntőt, és Viktor csodálattal bámul fel rám a dobogó második fokáról.


	52. Önteltség

_Akarok egy nyavalyás világrekordot._ A gondolat abban a pillanatban hasít belém, amint felébredek reggel. Azonnal kivágódom az ágyból, amilyen gyorsan csak tudok, lezuhanyozok, megmosakodok, és kettesével szedem a lépcsőfokokat, úgy rohanok le reggelizni.

\- Látom, rosszul aludtál - állapítja meg Jakov egy újság mögül, amikor belépek az étkezőbe. - Azt is látom, hogy tele vagy energiával… - vonja fel a szemöldökét, és összehajtja az újságot, majd lecsapja az asztalra.

Vállat vonok, és elkezdem magamba lapátolni a már előre odakészített, csak a tojás fehérjéből készült zöldséges rántottát. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy az edző és Minako-sensei tanácstalan pillantást váltanak egymással, de semmi kedvem magyarázkodni. Beletemetkezem abba az izgatott érzésbe, ami a velőmig átjár most. Remélem, kitart a verseny végéig. A férfi kűr csak háromnegyed öt után kezdődik, addig még rengeteg időnk van.

A mellettünk lévő asztalnál Phichit épp Celestino edzőnek magyaráz valamit lelkesen nevetgélve. Tegnap neki is jól sikerült a versenye, de van körülbelül tíz pont előnyöm vele szemben. Chris tizeneggyel van tőlem lemaradva. Nem behozhatatlan, de…

Nyerni jöttem, nyerni is fogok. Ha nem rontok, még csak nem is kell különösebben szépen futnom ezt a kűrt, hiszen több alappontom van, mint bármelyiküknek, és viszonylag nagy előnnyel indulok. Viktornak abban igaza volt, hogy itt már csak egy ellenfelem van: én magam.

\- Látom, hogy kattog az agyad - szólít meg Minako-sensei, természetesen angolul, hogy ne zárja ki Jakovot a beszélgetésből. - Ideges vagy?

Megrázom a fejem.

\- Nem. Izgatott.

A sensei megenged magának egy félmosolyt, és vállon vereget, miközben Jakov elégedetten bólogat.

\- Helyes!

Bár már délelőtt kimegyünk a csarnokba, nem nézem meg a nők produkcióit, sem a jégtáncosok versenyének elejét. Az öltözők mellett, egy eldugott sarokban hallgatom a Viktortól kapott iPodon a zenét, és persze azt hallgatom akkor is, amikor - a szokottnál valamivel korábban -, elkezdek bemelegíteni.

Mikor órákkal később végre kimegyek a hatperces bemelegítésre, eszembe jut az arc, amit Viktor szokott ilyenkor vágni, amikor olyasmire készül, mint a múlt héten Moszkvában. Teljesen magába fordul, szinte nem is lát, a többi korcsolyázónak majdhogynem kerülgetnie kell őt. Én is igyekszem így koncentrálni, és közben az a nevetséges ötletem támad, hogy Viktornak képzeljem magam, pont, mint gyerekkoromban, amikor még csak eljátszottuk Yukóékkal, hogy tudunk korcsolyázni.

Vajon Viktor ilyenkor mire szokott gondolni? Soha nem kérdeztem meg. Ugyanarra, mint én? Ugyanúgy lejátssza magának fejben a programja minden elemét, elképzeli, hogy fog kinézni kívülről egy-egy ugrása, magában dudorássza a program zenéjét? A közönségre gondol, vagy az anyukájára? Valaki másra? Vagy csak saját magára?

Ha azt képzelem, én vagyok ő, talán jobban megy majd a program?

Nem, nem hiszem. Miközben hallgatom, hogy a hangosbemondó bemutat a közönségnek, rájövök, ez a taktika biztosan nem működne. Viktor _nem tudná_ elkorcsolyázni ezt a programot. Nem így, nem ebben a formában. Nem bírná végig szusszal, de azt hiszem, más sem tudná végigcsinálni, legalábbis nem azon a szinten, mint én.

Nincs senki a világon rajtam kívül, aki el tudná korcsolyázni ezt a kűrt. Csak én vagyok az, aki képes arra, hogy négy négyfordulatos ugrást mutasson be a programja második felében. Lehet, hogy nem tudok olyan gyönyörű kvadokat ugrani, mint Viktor, de van valamim, ami különlegessé tesz - és tudom, már magamnak is unalomig ismételgettem el, de ez az igazság, amire muszáj emlékeznem: hihetetlen jó az állóképességem még az egészen fiatal korcsolyázókhoz képest is. Erre kell mindent felépítenem ebben a szezonban.

Ebben a programban valamivel több pont van, mint a tavalyi kűrömben. Nem is kell mást tennem, csak úgy odatenni magam, mint az edzéseken, és akkor a zsebemben lesz a világrekord.

A bemelegítés alatt csak egyetlen egyet ugrok, egy tripla flipet, bár tulajdonképpen én sem tudom, minek, hiszen az nincs is a mai programomban. Fogok flipet ugrani, persze, de abban négy fordulat lesz, nem három.

Már majdnem vége a bemelegítésnek, amikor észreveszem, hogy Jakov karba tett kézzel, szigorú arccal nézi minden apró rezdülésem. Önmagamat meghazudtolva rámosolygok, és odasiklok a palánk mellé.

\- Kész vagy? - kérdezi.

\- Igen - bólintok határozottan, és nagyot kortyolok a vizespalackomból. Soha életemben nem éreztem még ennyire készen magamat egyetlen verseny előtt sem.

\- Húsz perc múlva, amikor sorra kerülsz, akkor is kész leszel? - vonja fel a szemöldökét. Értetlenül pislogok rá.

\- Miért ne lennék?

\- Akkor jó - vereget vállon válasz helyett. Közben a bemondó megkér, hogy hagyjuk el a jeget, mert vége a bemelegítésnek.

Az elkövetkező percek szinte összefolynak, nem is emlékszem rájuk. Csak napokkal később tudok visszaidézni néhány pillanatot belőlük, és az is többnyire csak a zene, amit az iPodon hallgatok. Mire feleszmélek, ismét a jégen vagyok, és azt várom, hogy a hangosbemondó bejelentsen a közönségnek.

\- Mindent tudsz. - Jakov halk mondata nem kérdés, sokkal inkább kijelentés. Bólintok egyet, és kifújom az orromat. Igen, _mindent tudok_. Mindent, ami ahhoz kell, hogy nyerjek. Nem csupán egy hajszállal, hanem egy hajóhosszal. - Helyes.

Eszembe jut, hogy tavaly, a Rostelecom Kupán, amikor Viktor kénytelen volt Jakov gondjaira bízni, azt mondta, ha kétségeim vannak, csak öleljem meg az edzőt, és majd segít. Most nincsenek kétségeim, teljesen biztos vagyok a dolgomban, mégis áthajolok a palánk felett, és nem törődve Minako-sensei döbbent pillantásával, belefúrom az arcom Jakov nyakába. Ő nem mond semmit, csak a tarkómra teszi a kezét, éppen úgy, ahogy Viktornak is szokta, mikor pedig felnézek, és találkozik a tekintetünk - már ha a szemem nem csal -, mosoly bujkál a tekintetében. Azt hiszem, ugyanúgy bízik most bennem, mint én is önmagamban.

Akárcsak tegnap, tudom, hogy jól fog sikerülni, de a tegnapiból tanulva most azt is tudom, hol kell még hozzátennem valamit a programhoz, hogy több pontot kapjak. Nem pusztán korcsolyáznom kell, és bemutatni az elemeket, hanem valami olyan pluszt hozzátenni, ami miatt a bírók nem tehetik meg, hogy ne adjanak jó pontokat nekem.

Csupán egyetlen pillanatra nézek fel a japán zászlók borította lelátókra, mielőtt elkezdeném a programot. Nem is gondolok arra, hogy versenyen vagyok, úgy futok, mint amikor edzésen gyakorlom a kűrömet, és csak próbálgatom, milyen élváltások, milyen összekötő elemek férnek még bele. Az ugrásokat annyira a kisujjamból rázom ma ki, hogy hármat is feltartott kézzel csinálok meg - még a flipet is. Minden elem több mint tökéletesre sikeredik, minden mozdulatom könnyed, és hiába kéne úgy éreznem magam a végére, mint akit teljesen kizsigereltek, még akkor is tele vagyok energiával, amikor meghajlok a közönségnek.

Van valami abban, amit Viktor ismételget, hogy ez itt már csak önbizalom kérdése, mert a technikai tudásom megvan hozzá. Amikor nincs bennem kétség, tényleg le tudom korcsolyázni a csillagokat is az égről...

Valaki bedob a jégre egy óriási, legalább két méter magas plüsskutyát, és nekem az az elképesztő ötletem támad, hogy kiráncigálom magammal a kiss and cry-ba. Jakov a fejét csóválja, mint aki azt mondja magában, „ez nem normális”, de nem érdekel, felteszem a kutyust a padra, és háttal nekidőlök, miközben a pontjaimat várjuk. Minako-sensei agyondícsér, Jakov pedig már sorolja is a hibáimat. 

Remélem, Viktor nézi a közvetítést. Szeretném, ha látta volna, mégpedig élőben, amit kint a jégen csináltam, mert életem legszebbjét korcsolyáztam, ebben egészen biztos vagyok.

Egy hosszú, végtelennek tűnő perc múlva végre megjelennek a kivetítőn a pontjaim. Nem tudom, azután hogy kerülök a mosdóba, de mire rájövök, hol is vagyok és mit csinálok, egy vécéfülkében ülök, és Viktor számát tárcsázom a telefonomon.

\- Yuri! Gyönyörű volt! Gratulálok! - kiabál bele lelkesen a telefonba, nekem pedig elerednek a könnyeim.

_222.29_.

_Tényleg világrekord._


	53. Volti subito

\- Nagyszerű voltál! - mondja Viktor. Eltartom az arcomtól a telefont, míg szipogok egyet, és letörlöm a könnyeimet. Nem akarom, hogy tudja, sírok.

Tulajdonképpen miért is bőgök éppen egy vécéfülkében? Már megint nem értem saját magamat sem, nem csoda, hogy mások sem tudnak soha kiigazodni rajtam.

\- Alig várom, hogy feltöltse valaki YouTube-ra a videót - lelkendezik tovább Viktor. - Újra meg akarom nézni. Kár, hogy nem volt annyi eszem, hogy felvegyem!

\- Viktor, kérlek, ne hozz még jobban zavarba - motyogom a telefonba, de nem is biztos, hogy meghallja, mert szenvtelenül folytatja.

\- Nagyon odatetted most azokat az ugrásokat. Némelyik ennyire szépen még edzésen sem szokott sikerülni neked, és… - hirtelen elhallgat. - Egy pillanat!

Motozás hallatszik a vonal túlvégéről, majd az, hogy Viktor kifújja az orrát. Csak most jövök rá, hogy eddig is kicsit orrhangon beszélt, és mintha rekedt is lenne… Eltölt az aggodalom.

\- Beteg vagy? - kérdezem.

\- Nem, dehogy. - Szinte látom magam előtt, ahogy legyint egyet. - Csak nemrég jöttem haza a jégről, még folyik kicsit az orrom.

\- Hát jó… - mondom bizonytalanul. - Azért vigyázz magadra, jó?

\- Ó, Yuri! - derül fel a hangja. Pontosan magam elé tudom képzelni azt az ezervattos vigyorát. - Milyen kedves, hogy így aggódsz értem!

Erre nem tudok mit mondani. Letépek magamnak egy kockát a vécépapírból, és megtörlöm vele az orromat. Nekem is ki kéne fújnom, de nem akarom, hogy Viktor rájöjjön, sírtam. Bár akár használhatnám kifogásnak, hogy hozzá hasonlóan nemrég én magam is a jégen voltam…

Valaki bejön a mosdóba. Az ajtó nagyot csattan mögötte, és hallom, ahogy vizelni kezd. Zavarba jövök, és próbálok inkább arra koncentrálni, amit Viktor mond, hiszen időközben újra elkezdett a kűrömről áradozni.

\- … de várjál csak, mindjárt megnézem - mondja, de nem tudom, miről beszél, mert nem hallottam a mondat elejét. Újra motozást hallok a vonal túlsó végéről, és monoton csattogást, mint amikor valaki gépel. - Ühüm… _Szép, szép… nagyon szép._

\- Mi szép? - kérdezem, és remélem, nem rosszul értettem az utoljára elhangzó, oroszul elmotyogott szavait.

\- 2.71.

\- Mi? - pislogok. Nem tudom Viktort követni.

\- Annyi pontot adtak a mai flipedre - mondja vidoran. Szóval valóban gépelt, hogy megnézze azt a honlapot, ahová a verseny eredményeit töltötték fel. Én is szívesen megnézném már a pontjaim részletesen lebontva, de telefonálás közben nem tudok internetezni, különben is, Jakov már bizonyára kinyomtatta nekem, ahogy tegnap is. - Ha ezt így folytatod, nagyon kell majd vigyáznom magamra, mert a végén még rommá versz engem is, ahogy ma az egész mezőnyt.

Olyan vidáman mondja, mintha arról beszélne, hogy idén kétszer lesz karácsony, és mindkét karácsonyra egy-egy olimpiai aranyat kap ajándékba - talán azért, mert nem gondolja teljesen komolyan a dolgot. Nem hiszem, hogy valóban fenyegetve érezné magát.

\- Igazán szép volt, tényleg. Csak az a kár, hogy most az előadásmódod olyan lapos volt. - Úgy érzem magam, mint akit pofon vágtak. Csak bámulok magam elé, nézem a vécéfülke ocsmány zöld színűre festett ajtaját. Még jó, hogy senki sincs itt, a fülkében rajtam kívül, hogy lássa, milyen bamba kifejezést vágok. Mi az, hogy _„lapos volt”_?! - Mintha az előző szezonban sokkal nagyobb beleéléssel korcsolyáztál volna. De végül is mindegy, a bírók azért szépen megpontoztak a komponensekben is, és ez a fontos, nem igaz?

Lehanyatlik a kezem, amelyikkel a telefont tartom. Ezt nem hiszem el!

Veszek néhány mély levegőt, és igyekszem összeszedni magam annyira, hogy elbúcsúzzak Viktortól.

\- Ne haragudj - emelem a fülemhez újra a készüléket -, de Jakov már sürget. Muszáj mennem, interjúkat kell adnom.

Még szerencse, hogy a hangom nem remeg annyira, mint a kezem.

\- Hát persze. Nem tartalak fel. Jó éjszakát, Yuri! - mondja vidáman.

\- Jó éjt - sóhajtom, és bontom is vonalat, majd azzal a lendülettel teljes erőből földhöz vágom a telefont.

 

\- _Mi történt a telefonoddal, Yuri?_ \- Minako-sensei kérdésére sóhajtok egy nagyot, és a kezemben szorongatott, betört kijelzőjű készülékre meredek. Abban a teremben ülünk, ahol a sajtótájékoztatót tartják majd, és alig várom, hogy végre túleshessek rajta, és visszamehessek a hotelbe. Cseppet sem vágyom most az újságírók kérdéseire válaszolgatni.

\- _Elejtettem a mosdóban_ \- motyogom, és közben igyekszem kerülni a sensei pillantását, hátha így elkerülhetem, hogy rajtakapjon a hazugságon. Egyáltalán nem jellemző rám, hogy dühösen csapkodjak vagy törjek-zúzzak, szégyellem is magam miatta, még akkor is, ha senki sem volt ott, hogy lássa, hogyan vágom földhöz a szerencsétlen mobilt.

Haragszom Viktorra. Nem volt joga kritizálni a mai kűrömet, akkor sem, ha nem tetszett neki.

\- Minden rendben, Yuri? - Jakov a semmiből terem mellettünk, a kezében az uszkáros zsebkendőtartómmal és egy csokor fehér liliommal, amit nyilván valaki a kezébe nyomott azzal, hogy adja át nekem.

\- Csak fáradt vagyok - vonom meg a vállam. Az edző és Minako-sensei egy hosszú percig tanulmányozzák az arcomat, végül előbbi bólint egyet.

\- Nem csodálkozom. Nagyon keményen küzdöttél ma - mondja, és lehet, hogy csak hallucinálok, de mintha elismerés csengne a hangjában. Még a vállamat is megveregeti. - Ezt még bírd ki, jövő héten pedig kapsz két szabadnapot.

Megengedek magamnak egy mosolyt.

\- Köszönöm.

A teremben egyre csak gyűlnek az újságírók. Most már jó lenne túlesni ezen az interjún.

Ahogy újra az összetört telefonomra téved a tekintetem, ismét eszembe jut, amit Viktor mondott. Nyelek egy nagyot. Lehet, hogy igaza volt?

\- Edző? Minako-sensei? - fordulok újra feléjük. Valamiért cérnavékony a hangom.

\- Igen?

\- Milyen voltam ma? - kérdezem, mire mindketten megütközve néznek rám. Megköszörülöm a torkomat. - Mármint… Technikailag tudom, hogy jó, de… az előadásom? Nem volt lapos?

Minako-sensei szemöldöke olyan magasra szalad, hogy már-már nevethetnékem támad, Jakov pedig ráncolni kezdi a homlokát.

\- Pontosan annyira volt jó az előadásmódod, amennyit így, a szezon elején elvárnék tőled - mondja. - Nyilván lesz még jobb is, szóval ne ülj a babérjaidon!

Hát, legalább nem azt mondja, hogy borzasztó volt.

Sóhajtok egy nagyot, és a tenyerembe temetem az arcomat.

\- Yuri, ugyan már, most nehogy kitaláld, hogy nem voltál elég jó ma este! - csattan fel Minako-sensei, sokkal hangosabban, mint amennyire ennyi újságíró jelenlétében ajánlatos volna. - Nagyon jól sikerült ez a kűr!

\- Jó, de… - Tanácstalanul megvonom a vállam. - Tudod, amikor összeraktuk ezt a rutint, akkor valahogy nem volt az igazi. Kicsit lapos és unalmas volt a rövid is, a kűr is, nem? - A sensei erre lassan bólint egyet. - Mi van, ha még mindig az?

\- Hülye! - morogja Jakov az orra alatt, nyilvánvalóan nekem címezve. Legszívesebben japánra váltanék, hogy ne értse azt, amit mondok, de nem akarok udvariatlan lenni.

\- Yuri, azért lett átdolgozva mindkét program, hogy ne legyen lapos és unalmas - forgatja a szemét Minako-sensei. - Különben is, láttál te már olyan programot, amiben benne van Viktor Nyikiforov keze munkája, és unalmas?

Kiesik a telefon a kezemből, a sensei pedig ijedten csapa a tenyerét a szájára.

\- Mi… mi az, hogy Viktor keze munkája? - habogom. Hiszen te vagy a koreográfusom!

\- _A francba… nem értem, miért nem tudom befogni azt a nagy pofám, amikor még csak nem is vagyok részeg_ \- sóhajt egyet. Jakov felvont szemöldökkel nézi hol őt, hol engem. - Nézd, Yuri, Viktor megkért, hogy ne áruljam el, de amikor úgy döntöttünk, hogy átdolgozzuk a koreográfiádat, akkor ő segített. Azért lett olyan jó.

\- De… miért…? Miért titkoltátok el? - nyögöm, de választ már nem kapok, mert ekkor bejelentik, hogy kezdődik a sajtótájékoztató.


	54. Mélyrepülés

Úgy terveztem, hogy a verseny után majd beszélgetek kicsit Phichit-kunnal és Masumival, aki elkísérte a versenyre Christ, de ehelyett a szabadidőm legnagyobb részét a hotelszobámba zárkózva töltöm, hiába írnak rám többször is, hogy menjek velük enni, vagy hogy sétáljunk egyet a városban. Végül megelégelhetik a folytonos elutasítást, mert beállítanak hozzám - ketten együtt, és Masumi a kezében egy üveg pezsgőt szorongat.

Hezitálok, amikor kitárom az ajtót, hogy beengedjem őket. Nem akarok társaságot, és szerintem ezt ők is tudják, egyszerűen csak nem törődnek vele.

\- Gratulálok, Yuri! - Phichit-kun vidoran átkarolja a vállamat, és mire kettőt pislogok, már villan a vaku, és kész is a szelfi rólunk. - Csodás voltál ezen a hétvégén! Komolyan, az a flip… Úgy irigyellek!

\- Szép munka! - vereget vállon Masumi is.

Korábban már mindketten gratuláltak nekem - Phichit-kun többször is: a verseny után, az érmek átadásakor, a sajtótájékoztatón és a sajtótájékoztató után is, akkor, amikor reggel a gála próbájára tartottunk, és magán a próbán is.

\- Köszönöm - sóhajtom.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy megnyerted, nem tűnsz túl boldognak - jegyzi meg Masumi, majd magasba emeli a pezsgőt. - Na, majd ettől biztos felderülsz!

\- Ne haragudj, de a gála előtt nem szeretnék alkoholt inni! - kezdek tiltakozni feltartott kézzel. _Meg úgy általában véve is jobb, ha nem iszok_ , teszem hozzá magamban. Egy ideig még erőlteti a dolgot, végül feladja, megvonja a vállát, és megállapítja, hogy akkor iszik egyedül - és valóban meg is teszi. Az üvegből óriási pukkanással húzza ki a dugót, annyira megijedek tőle, hogy szinte kiugrok a bőrömből.

\- Komolyan, Yuri, mi baj van? - ölel magához szorosabban Phichit-kun, és a szokásos mosoly helyét az arcán aggodalmas kifejezés veszi át.

\- Semmi, semmi, tényleg! - Megint felteszem a kezem magam elé. Láthatóan egyikük sem hisz nekem. - Nagyon fáradt vagyok - mondom végül, és igyekszem valami mosoly-félét varázsolni az arcomra. - Iszonyatos hetem volt, és a verseny…

\- Jaj, ezt teljesen meg tudom érteni! - sóhajt Phichit-kun, és Masumi is helyeslően bólogatni kezd.

\- Tudod, hány olyan versenyem volt, ami így leszívott? - tárja szét a karjait. - Már szinte el is felejtettem, milyen tud ez lenni… Amikor úgy érzed, hogy tetőtől talpig kicsontoztak volna.

\- Bizony - bólogatok nagyokat.

Valójában egyáltalán nem érzem kicsontozva magam. Csak elárulva. Már megint… Vagy még mindig?

Viktor vajon miért üti folyton bele az orrát az én dolgomba? Miért nem tudja megállni, hogy beleszóljon a koreográfiámba, ráadásul még kritizálja is a teljesítményemet egy olyan verseny után, amit - végre valahára - megnyertem? Ez életem első felnőtt Grand Prix győzelme, igazán örülhetne a sikeremnek, ha már folyton azt szajkózza, hogy szeretné, ha jól teljesítenék… De mire is számítottam? Hiszen tavaly sem akarta, hogy megnyerjem a döntőt…

\- Szeretnél inkább egyedül lenni? - kérdi Phichit-kun együttérző hangon. Hezitálok. Tény és való, nincs kedvem a társasághoz, de ha egyedül hagynak, akkor egész nap csak rágódni fogok azon, amit Viktor mondott és csinált.

\- Azt hiszem, megpróbálok egyet aludni a gála előtt - mondom végül nagyon megfontoltan. Masumi és Phichit-kun pedig nem tiltakozik, és egy-egy ölelést követően magamra hagynak.

Én magam is meglepődök, hogy miután lefekszem az ágyra, valóban el tudok aludni, pedig azt hittem, csak bámulni fogom a plafont, és Viktoron rágódni.

 

 

Lehet, hogy a gála előtt és után is tudtam egy kiadósat pihenni, ám hazafelé a repülőn már egyetlen percet sem tudok aludni, sem a Torontóba tartó belföldi járaton, sem az óceánt átszelő Airbuson. A zürichi átszállásnál már úgy érzem, hangyák szaladgálnak a szemem mögött. Chris és Masumi tőlem átellenben ültek a gépen, és egész éjjel húzták a lóbőrt, ahogy szerencsére Minako-sensei és Jakov is - utóbbi ugyanis, mikor látta, hogy kifelé bámulok az ablakon, megkérdezte, hogy akkor elővegye-e azt az altatót. Hogy békén hagyjon, alvást tettettem, míg meg nem hallottam a halk, mély horkolását.

Megkönnyebbülök, hogy elérjük a csatlakozást, Masumi és Chris pedig, akik vonattal fognak továbbmenni Lausanne-ba, úgy döntenek, megvárják, amíg felszállok a szentpétervári gépre. Nem sokat kell várakoznunk, és egész idő alatt csak Chris macskájáról beszélgetünk. Örülök, hogy nem kell komolyabb témákról társalognom velük, még ahhoz is túl fáradtnak érzem magam, hogy pislogjak.

Búcsúzkodáskor Chris kivételesen nem valami arcpirító mondattal búcsúzik, és még csak a fenekembe sem csíp bele, hanem jó szorosan megölel, és nyom egy puszit az arcomra.

\- Figyelj, Yuri, egy pár nap múlva, amikor már kipihented magad, felhívsz? - kérdezi. - Szeretnék veled valamiről beszélni, de nem olyankor, amikor ezer bajod van, és alig állsz a lábadon.

Megdöbbenek, és ha Jakov nem sürgetne azzal, hogy lekéssük a járatunkat, bizonyára hosszú percekig bámulnám Chris arcát bambán.

\- Pe… persze - motyogom.

\- Jó. Délelőtt tíz és éjfél között általában elérhető vagyok. Legalábbis neked - kacsint egyet. - Találkozunk a Grand Prix döntőn!

Miután elbúcsúzom tőlük, Minako-sensei átkarolja a vállamat.

\- Na, gyere, Yuri - mondja úgy, mint amikor kiskoromban kificamítottam a bokámat az egyik óráján, és elvitt az orvoshoz -, mindjárt hazaérünk.

A „mindjárt” persze erős túlzás: csak maga a repülőút háromórás, de legalább ezúttal sikerül egy keveset szunyókálnom, így valamivel frissebb vagyok, mire Pulkovóra érünk. Már nagyon szeretnék bebújni az ágyamba!

Alig szállunk le a repülőről, megszólal a telefonom. Viktor hív. Először elutasítom a hívást, de pár perccel később újra próbálkozik - úgy tűnik, nem fogja feladni, míg nem beszél velem.

\- Szia - motyogom a készülékbe, és befogom a bal fülemet, hogy valamennyire kizárjam a körülöttem nyüzsgő tömeg zaját.

\- Szia, Yuri! Néztem a netes radaron a gépedet, láttam, már leszállt - mondja lelkesen. Utálom, ha valaki mellettem így teli van energiával, amikor én álmos vagyok. - Jól utaztál?

Megvonom a vállam, de aztán rájövök, hogy ezt nem láthatja.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy majdnem tizenhét órán át tartott hazajutni, elviselhető volt. - Van ebben persze némi hazugság, de nem fogom neki elmondani, hogy nem tudtam éjjel aludni. Főleg nem úgy, hogy Jakov tőlem fél méterre ácsorog.

\- Ó, Yuri! - Viktor sóhajt egy nagyot, én pedig meglepődöm ezen a hangnemen.

\- Mi az?

\- Azt mondtad, „hazajutni” - magyarázza. Már megint hallom a hangján azt az ezervattos vigyorát. - Mindig úgy örülök, amikor úgy beszélsz Pétervárról, mint az otthonodról.

\- Viktor, szeretnék mielőbb kijutni erről a reptérről, úgyhogy most leteszem - mondom gyorsan.

\- Várj egy kicsit! Figyelj csak, ne haza menj, hanem hozzám. Meg kell ünnepelnünk a győzelmedet!

Makkacsin vakkant egyet valahol a háttérben.

\- Viktor, most nincs kedvem - sóhajtok nagyot. - Fáradt va...

\- De Yuri, van számodra egy meglepetésem - vág a szavamba. Ha ez az ember nem lenne, ki kéne találni! Most komolyan elvárja, hogy egy majdnem egy egész napig tartó utazás után átmenjek hozzá?

\- Alig állok a lábamon. Szeretnék pihenni, jó? Majd máskor…

\- Na, Yuri, ne kéresd már magad! - nyafogja, mire én megelégelem a dolgot.

\- A fenébe is Viktor! - csattanok fel, mégpedig olyan hangosan, hogy a körülöttem ácsorgók közül többen döbbenten fordulnak felém, de most még ez sem zavar. Fáradt vagyok, és emiatt bizonyára nyűgös is, meg úgy egyébként is már nagyon elegem van Viktorból. - Ki akarom magam pihenni. Álmos vagyok. Szeretnék fürödni egyet, azután bebújni az ágyba, és holnap reggelig ki sem kelni onnan. Miért nem tudod ezt felfogni?!

Olyan hosszú a csend a vonal túloldalán, hogy már-már azt hiszem, Viktor letette a telefont. Végül nagyon halkan megszólal.

\- Ne haragudj! Igazad van. Korábban meg kellett volna kérdezzelek… - Elfúlik a hangja. - Akkor… majd az edzésen találkozunk. Aludd ki magad! - hadarja, és mire válaszolhatnék, bontja a vonalat.

Minako-sensei olyan szúrós szemekkel néz rám, mintha meggyilkoltam volna az anyját.


	55. Bűntudat

Délután fél négy után néhány perccel érek haza, a fűtött taxi ellenére átfázva. Odakint alig néhány fokkal van csak fagypont felett a hőmérséklet, csíp a levegő. Fürdés helyett csak lezuhanyzom - nem merem megkockáztatni, hogy elaludjak a kádban -, és utána egy szál alsónadrágban bújok be az ágyba. Még jó, hogy Georgij tanácsára már elővettem a téli takarót, és annak is örülök, hogy a távfűtés olyan kiválóan működik az épületben, így nem kell a pizsama. Lehet, hogy a jégen nőttem fel, de nem kimondottan szeretek fázni, főleg nem olyankor, amikor álmos vagyok.

Szinte azonnal elalszom, és arról álmodok, amikor kiskoromban Hasetsuban tanultam korcsolyázni. Folyton orra buktam a penge hegyében, amikor próbáltam megállni vagy irányt változtatni, vagy fenékre estem koszorúzás közben, mégis nagyon élveztem a dolgot, egészen addig, míg Takeshi nem kezdett el azon gúnyolódni, hogy milyen béna vagyok.

A telefonom csörgésére ébredek. A kijelzőn anyukám neve villog, ám mielőtt felvenném, rápislogok az órára - délelőtt tizenegy óra van. Majdnem tizenkilenc órát aludtam egyhuzamban? El sem hiszem!

\- _Halló?_ \- szólok bele a készülékbe. Olyan rekedt a hangom, mintha megfáztam volna.

\- _Szia, Yuri!_ \- Anyukám hangja bezzeg vidám és tele van energiával. Visszafojtok egy feltörni készülő ásítást. - _Csak szeretnénk gratulálni a győzelmedhez! Nagyszerű voltál!_

Elmosolyodok. Most jövök rá, hogy el is felejtettem őt felhívni a verseny után. Összeszorul a torkom. Jól esik a támogatásuk, most mégis sírhatnékom lesz anyu hangját hallva.

\- _Köszönöm szépen!_ \- nyelek egy nagyot. Anyu még egy sort örömködik azon, mennyire szépen korcsolyáztam, majd átadja a telefont apunak.

\- _A fél város itt volt a fürdőben, hogy együtt nézzük a versenyt. Szép kis summát kerestünk rajtad!_ \- nevet a kagylóba, mire anyu valószínűleg oldalba böki a könyökével, mert felnyög. - _Szép munka volt, Yuri!_

Visszaadja anyunak a telefont.

\- _Na és, mondd csak, hogy ízlett a katsudon?_ \- kérdezi. Miről beszél? Felülök az ágyon, és ráncolni kezdem a homlokomat.

\- _Milyen katsudon?_

\- Hát amit Vicchan főzött! - kuncog. Meghűl az ereimben a vér. - _Hallom a hangodon, hogy álmos vagy, de csak nem felejtetted el, mit vacsoráztál, ugye?_

\- _Izé…_ \- nyögöm. Többet képtelen vagyok kibökni.

\- _Jaj, Yuri, el sem tudod képzelni, Vicchan milyen kis lelkes volt! Annyira készült!_ \- lelkendezik, én pedig kezdem nagyon, de nagyon nyomorultul érezni magam. Viktor komolyan főzött nekem, ráadásul katsudont? A fenébe… Nem kellett volna kiabálnom vele… - _Először nem akartam neki elkotyogni a titkos családi receptet, de hát Vicchan tulajdonképpen már családtag, nem? Szóval Mari lefordította és elküldte neki a receptet, de nem boldogult vele, amikor először próbálta meg elkészíteni, úgyhogy csaptunk egy közös próbafőzést. Skype-on mutogattam neki, mit hogyan csináljon. Szegény fiú azt sem tudta, hogyan kell tisztességes rizst főzni!_

Olyan erősen szorítom a telefonomat, hogy belefehéredtek az ujjaim. Viktor komolyan ennyit fáradt a kedvemért?

\- _Minako-senpai meg is kóstolta, azt mondta, első próbálkozáshoz képest nagyszerűen sikerült neki_ \- folytatja anyu. Észre sem veszi, hogy én itt, a vonal másik végén éppen azon gondolkozom, milyen módon tudnám a lehető leggyorsabban a föld alá ásni magam. - _Persze nem lett olyan jó, mint az enyém, de gyakorlat teszi a mestert! Különben is, az a fontos, hogy beletette a szívét, nem? Azt mondta, ha hazaviszed az aranyat Kanadából, mindenképp el akarja készíteni neked, hogy megünnepeljétek a győzelmedet! Olyan aranyos az a fiú! Szerencséd van vele._

Attól, ahogy anyu tovább lelkendezik Viktorról, remegni kezd a kezem.

\- _Ezért is nem hívtunk tegnap este, nem akartuk megzavarni a vacsorátokat_ \- folytatja. - _Na, szóval, milyen volt? Jól sikerült az a katsudon? Tudni szeretném, milyen tanár vagyok!_

\- _Anyu, ne haragudj, de csöngetnek. Később visszahívlak!_ \- hadarom, és köszönés nélkül le is teszem a telefont.

Forog velem a szoba. Ezt aztán jól elszúrtam, nem igaz?

Miután nagy nehezen eltámolygok a fürdőszobáig elvégezni a dolgomat és valamennyire rendbe szedni magam, a hideg csempének támaszkodok, és próbálom átgondolni a történteket. Viktor vacsorával várt. Katsudont készített nekem, mert tudja, hogy az a kedvenc ételem, és mert mindig csak akkor ehettem, ha megnyertem valamit. És talán… talán azért is, mert akármilyen feledékeny, arra is emlékszik, amit tavaly mondtam neki: hogy szeretnék vele katsudont enni. Tavaly erről szólt szinte az egész szezonom: nyerni akartam, és utána megosztani egy tányér katsudont Viktorral. Ha tudom, hogy ezért hív át magához, biztosan nem küldöm el úgy a fenébe.

Furdal a lelkiismeret. Nem kéne neki, próbálom emlékeztetni magam, hiszen attól függetlenül, hogy Viktor most kedveskedni próbált nekem, többször is keresztbe tett már nekem, bunkó volt, amikor kritizálta a kűrömet, és szemétség volt tőle, hogy belekontárkodott Minako-sensei koreográfiájába - de most mégis haragszom magamra. Szinte látom magam előtt, ahogy, miután leteszi a telefont a beszélgetésünk után, lerogy a földre, és egy kiskutya szemeivel, akit kidobtak otthonról, bámulja a falat, és csak Makkacsin van ott, hogy vigasztalja.

Erőt veszek magamon, és úgy döntök, bocsánatot kérek Viktortól. Lehet, hogy ő nem szokta észrevenni magát, és elnézést kérni, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ennyiben kéne hagynom ezt a dolgot - bár nem tudom, miatta, vagy magam miatt érzem szükségét ennek a bocsánatkérésnek. Első próbálkozásra nem veszi fel a telefont. Várok néhány percet, mielőtt újra megpróbálnám hívni, de ekkor egyetlen csengetés után hangpostára irányítja a hívást. Remélem, csak elfoglalt, és nem arról van szó, hogy ennyire neheztel rám. Úgy döntök, bemegyek a jégpályára, és megpróbálok vele személyesen beszélni. Nemrég ért véget a délelőtti edzése, és ilyenkor általában bent szokott ebédelni a többiekkel.

A csarnok bejáratánál Yuriba botlok. Zsebre tett kézzel bámulja az eget, a fülében fülhallgató van. Mikor meglát, felvonja a szemöldökét, majd felmutatja a hüvelykujját. Gondolom, így akar gratulálni a hétvégi teljesítményemhez. Megerőltetem magam, és rámosolygok.

Viktort a kantinban találom meg egy idős nő társaságában, aki az asztalra helyezett diktafonból ítélve újságíró lehet. Komoly arccal, kissé hadarva magyaráz valamit, miközben kissé talán túlságosan hevesen gesztikulál mindkét kezével. Nem akarom őket megzavarni, így csak intek egyet feléjük, amit mindketten egy-egy biccentéssel viszonoznak, majd ki is fordulok a helyiségből.

\- Yuri? - Jakov megütközve néz rám. - Hogyhogy itt? Úgy rémlik, kaptál két szabadnapot.

Valóban kaptam, és most otthon kéne pihennem, de úgyse tudnék.

\- Nem baj, ha részt veszek a délutáni edzésen? - kérdezem hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. Inkább korcsolyázok, minthogy otthon rágódjak magamban. - Tizenkilenc órát aludtam, teljesen kipihentem magam.

\- Felőlem - vonja meg a vállát, majd tovább indul a folyosón, ám még visszaszól a válla felett: - A munkamorálodra aztán nem lehet panasz… Viszont ne hajtsd magad túl! Három hetünk van a francia GP-ig, nem szeretném, ha pont addigra fáradnál el!

\- Rendben, edző - bólintok, és el is indulok az öltözők felé, ahol Georgij már a korcsolyáját köti.

\- Nocsak, egy japán Yuri - vigyorog rám, amikor meglát. - Hát te? Miért nem pihensz otthon?

\- Már kipihentem magam - motyogom, és én is öltözködni kezdek. Még jó, hogy magammal hoztam a korcsolyámat megéleztetni, hiszen a gálán éreztem a jobb pengén, hogy már nem az igazi, de azt hiszem, ezt az edzést még kibírom benne.

\- Gratulálok a hétvégi győzelmedhez - mosolyog továbbra is Georgij, és a kezét nyújtja nekem. Hezitálok, mielőtt megráznám. - Szép munka!

\- Köszönöm…

Mindenki gratulálni fog? Pedig én már nem is érzem olyan nagyszerűnek azt az aranyérmet…

Viktor akkor jelenik meg az öltözőben, amikor már félig átöltöztem, és épp a zoknimat húzom. Nekitámaszkodik az ajtókeretnek, és sóhajt egy nagyot. Fáradtnak tűnik.

\- Ennyire kizsigerelt az a vén banya? - kérdezi tőle Georgij, mire Viktor csak bólint egyet. Egy percig áll ott, végül erőt vesz magán, hogy elvánszorogjon a padig. Csak akkor néz rám, mikor lehuppan mellém, mégpedig olyan meglepett tekintettel, mintha eddig észre sem vette volna, hogy itt vagyok.

\- Szia, Yuri! - A széles, de hamis mosolytól az arcán csak még nyomorultabbul érzem magam. - Hogyhogy itt?

Vállat vonok, és zavartan visszafordulok a zoknimhoz. Magamon érzem Viktor tekintetét, miközben felhúzom a lábfejemre, majd felveszem a korcsolyát. Felforrósodik az arcom. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még a fülem hegye is vörös. Miközben a fűzővel bajlódok, fel sem nézve, remegő hangon kibököm a kérdést, amit félek feltenni, de tudom, hogy túl kell esnem rajta:

\- Viktor… beszélhetnénk valamikor? Négyszeközt.

Nem érkezik azonnal válasz. Mikor már elviselhetetlenné válik a csönd, felnézek. Viktor kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel bámul rám, a jobb kezének a mutatóujját az ajka közepére biggyesztve. Láthatóan nagyon erősen gondolkodik, bizonyára azon, hogy mit feleljen. Ahogy végignézek a karján, ma már másodszor áll meg az ütő bennem: van egy csúnya hólyagos folt a kézfején.

\- Viktor? - kérdezem óvatosan, mire, mint aki elbámészkodott, megrázza a fejét, és bólint egyet.

\- Per…

\- Mi történt a kezeddel? - vágok a szavába, mielőtt megállíthatnám magam. Bambán pislogva emeli fel maga elé a bal kezét. Csak most veszem észre, hogy az is sérült: három ujja köré is ragtapasz van tekerve. Egy hosszú percig nézegeti, mintha most látná először.

\- Megvágtam magam - mondja végül nagyon megfontoltan. Ha eddig mardosott a bűntudat, most aztán egyenesen fojtogat.

\- Csak nem a Biellmannal próbálkoztál, mint kölyökkorunkban? - röhög fel Georgij. Viktor még csak rá sem néz, de én sem fordulok arra. - Olyankor folyton szétkaszaboltad az ujjaidat!

Lehorgasztom a fejem.

\- Nem arra gondoltam - suttogom, és óvatosan a jobb keze felé nyúlok, de elrántja, mielőtt hozzáérhetnék, és ez jobban fáj, mint bármi, amit eddig művelt a hátam mögött. - Megégetted magad - adom meg a választ a saját kérdésemre.

Nem válaszol, én pedig nem merek felnézni rá.

\- Sajnálom.

\- Yuri, az nem a te hibád, hogy szerencsétlenkedtem - feleli halkan. Nem, az valóban nem, de az igen, hogy kiabáltam vele, miközben ő csak jót akart.

Sírhatnékom támad, de igyekszem lenyelni a torkomban egyre csak növő, képzeletbeli gombócot.

Újra a keze után nyúlok, és ezúttal nem húzódik el az érintés elől.

\- Sajnálom - mondom újra. Szinte lyukat éget a fejtetőmbe a tekintete.

\- Gosa? - hallom meg egy hosszú, kínos csendben eltelt perc után a hangját. - Ha végeztél, kimennél? Beszélni szeretnék Yurival.

Georgij abban a pillanatban feláll, és kisiet az öltözőből. Hosszú ideig hallgatjuk, ahogy az élvédői kopognak a linóleumon.


	56. Katsudon

\- Szóval? Mit szeretnél, Yuri? - töri meg végül a csendet Viktor. Ezúttal nem nyújtja el úgy a magánhangzókat a nevemben, mint szokta.

Nyelek egy nagyot. A gombóc a torkomban, hiába küzdök vele, már olyan nagy, hogy félek, ha odanyúlnék, ki is tudnám tapintani. Persze ez butaság, emlékeztetem magam, de csak még jobban szorongani kezdek a kellemetlen érzéstől.

\- Sajnálom… - motyogom, mintha ez lenne az egyetlen szó, amit ismerek. Úgy érzem magam, mint egy nagy rakás szerencsétlenség.

Óvatosan felnézek Viktor szemébe. A tekintetében van valami rideg zárkózottság, amit soha korábban nem láttam máskor, csak olyankor, ha túl sokáig gyötörték az újságírók az egyforma, buta kérdéseikkel. Rám még soha nem nézett így. Nem mond semmit, tudom, azt várja, folytassam, de hiába keresem, megtalálni a szavakat sokkal nehezebb, mint valaha, és nem azért, mert nem az anyanyelvemen beszélek vele.

\- Nem akartalak… - kezdem, de már megint elfúl a hangom. Megköszörülöm a torkom, és újra nekifutok. - Szóval… én… nem akartam… nem tudtam, hogy…

Viktor felvonja az egyik szemöldökét. A tekintete olyan kifürkészhetetlen, mintha egy szobrot bámulnék: már-már teljesen üresek a szemei. Az állkapcsa mintha megfeszülne, de lehet, csak képzelődöm. Lehajtom a fejem.

\- Yuri... - A hangja is ugyanolyan üres, mint a szemei. Egyszerre sóhajtunk fel. - Ebből egy kukkot sem értek.

\- Én csak… - megint nyelek egyet. - Beszéltem anyukámmal telefonon, ő mondta, hogy… - Remek, bár már egy fél mondatot sikerült dadogás nélkül végigmondanom, de újra megremeg a hangom. - Mondta, hogy katsudont főztél nekem. Tényleg?

\- Az lett volna a terv.

\- Nem tudtam - suttogom magam elé. - Ha tu…

\- Nyilván nem tudtad, meglepetésnek szántam - szakít félbe. Fel sem emeli a hangját, nincs semmi vádló a hangjában, de ettől csak még rosszabbul érzem magam. Valamiért szeretném, ha kiabálna. Az… azt hiszem, az könnyebb lenne.

\- Bocsánat! - Olyan mélyen hajlok meg, amennyire ülve csak lehet, és közben a fejem súrolja a mellkasát.

\- Yuri! - Viktor szorosan, ám egyáltalán nem fájdalmasan megragadja mind a két vállamat. - Nézz rám, légy szíves!

Lassan felemelem a fejem. Nem tudom, mire számítok; talán haragra, talán valami kis vidám csintalanságra, talán csak értetlenkedésre, de ehelyett Viktor szemei nem tesznek mást, csak tanulmányozzák a vonásaimat, és közben olyan kifürkészhetetlenek maradnak, hogy belepirulok.

\- Figyelj! - sóhajt végül egy nagyot, és megpaskolja az arcomat. Pontosan olyan megfontoltan ejt ki minden szót, mint amikor komoly dolgokról beszél a sajtóval. - Gondolhattam volna, hogy egy majd’ egésznapos repülőút után a legkevésbé sem vágysz majd a társaságomra. Én is hibás vagyok, nem gondoltam át.

Nem, valóban nem, ám most ettől cseppet sem érzem jobban magam.

\- Mit csináltál a katsudonnal? - csúszik ki a számon olyan hirtelen, hogy még magamat is megdöbbentem vele. Viktor pislog kettőt egymás után, lassan. Látszik rajta, hogy ő is meglepődött.

\- Betettem a hűtőbe - vonja meg a vállát könnyednek szánt mozdulattal, ám túl merevek és így árulkodóak az izmai közben.

\- Szeretném megkóstolni - motyogom. Olyan cérnavékony a hangom, hogy ha nem tudnám, belőlem jön, azt hinném, egy ötéves kislány beszél éppen. - Szeretném megkóstolni a katsudont, amit nekem főztél, Viktor.

Beharapja az alsó ajkát. Hosszú ideig vívódik magában, még csak leplezni sem próbálja. A folyton változó arckifejezése hol nyugtalanságról, hol haragról, hol valamiféle lemondásról, és még ki tudja, hány másik érzelemről árulkodik - próbálok benne olvasni, de nem tudok annyira, mint szeretnék.

\- Anyukád szerint csak frissen jó - szólal meg egy hosszú perc után.

\- Beletetted a tojást?

\- Nem.

\- Akkor még semmi baja sem lehet. - Csak azért mondom ezt, mert nem akarom, hogy kárba vésszen a munkája. Az igazság az, hogy a katsudon tényleg csak frissen finom. De nem baj. Igaza van anyunak abban, hogy a fontos az, hogy Viktor beletette a szívét-lelkét.

Sokáig nem válaszol. Nem is hibáztatom azért, mert hosszú ideig fontolgatja, igent mondjon, vagy nemet, hiszen nagyon megbántottam, akkor is, ha úgy akar tenni, mintha nem lenne olyan nagy ügy, hogy kiabáltam vele. Szeretném megkérdezni, mire, _mikre_ gondol épp, de nem merem. Túl gyáva vagyok, már az is óriási erőfeszítésembe kerül, hogy ne rohanjak el most azonnal.

\- Hát jó - mondja végül, és bólint is hozzá, úgy, mintha lassított felvételben nézném. Sóhajt egyet, megcsóválja a fejét, azután újra elismétli ugyanezt, végül feláll, és elindul kifelé az öltözőből. Nem néz vissza, amikor hozzáteszi: - Ötkor végzek. Utána átjöhetsz hozzám.

Elrontja az első három ugrását az edzésen.

 

Soha olyan kínos csendben nem utaztam még, mint most Viktor autójában. Mondanom kellene valamit, beszélgetést kezdeményezni, csakhogy ötletem sincs, hogyan tehetném. Mégis mit kellene mondanom? Mi az, amivel csökkenteni tudnám ezt a feszültséget, ami köztünk van?

A szentpétervári utcák forgalmasak, hideg van, az utcai lámpákat már felkapcsolták a szürkületben. Hihetetlen sebességgel rövidülnek a nappalok.

Kifelé bámulok az ablakon, míg le nem parkolunk Viktor lakása előtt. Akkor jut eszembe az iPod.

\- Köszönöm - motyogom. A hangom rekedt, mintha nem használtam volna már napok óta. Elegem van abból, hogy nem tudok rekedtség, hajszálvékonnyá váló hang vagy dadogás nélkül Viktorral beszélni.

\- Mit? - Úgy pislog rám, mintha azt jelentettem volna ki, hogy most érkeztem űrhajóval a Jupiterről.

\- Az iPodot, amit Jakovval küldtél - suttogom a kezeimnek. - Nagyon jól esett, hogy gondoltál rám.

\- Nem kell megköszönnöd. - Viktor hangja fáradt, és ugyanolyan gyenge, mint az enyém. Kikapcsolja a biztonsági övét, majd kiszáll az autóból. Percnyi hezitálás után követem a példáját.

Örülök, hogy a lakásában ott van Makkacsin, aki vidám ugrálással üdvözöl minket. Miközben megsimogatjuk - én a fejét, Viktor a hátát -, mindketten elmosolyodunk egy pillanatra. A tekintetem végre újra találkozik Viktoréval, és meglepődök, mikor a saját magam bizonytalanságát látom benne visszatükröződni.

\- Biztos ne rendeljek inkább valami frisset vacsorára? - kérdezi, mire azonnal megrázom a fejem. Nem. Komolyan mondtam, hogy meg akarom kóstolni a katsudont, amit nekem főzött. - Hát jó.

Ő is, én is sóhajtunk egy nagyot. Már megint. Mintha ma folyton csak sóhajtoznánk.

A nappaliba vezet, nem a konyhába, és ott terít meg kettőnknek a dohányzóasztalon. Két puha párnát tesz mellé, hogy azokra üljünk, majd eltűnik a konyhában. Hallgatom a motozását és Makkacsin csaholását magam mellett, a tekintetem pedig akaratlanul járatom körbe a már jól ismert helyiségen. A szemem megakad valami fényesen csillogón az egyik sarokban. Ösztönösen állok fel, és megyek oda megnézni, mi az. Mikor lehajolok érte, úgy megdöbbenek, hogy egy pillanatra levegőt venni is elfelejtek: az olimpiai aranya az, az, amelyiket a múltkor ráakasztottam a hálószobájában arra a falról kiálló kampóra, és éppen úgy néz ki, mintha valaki idehajította volna.

A fém hideg a kezemben. Miért bánik Viktor ilyen hanyagul a legértékesebb éremmel, amit valaha megnyert?

\- Yuri? - Viktor hangjára lassan hátrafordulok. Úgy áll a kanapé mellett, két tállal a kezében, akár egy márványszobor: nem pislog, nem látszik, hogy lélegezne, és a szemei megint olyan élettelenek, hogy attól megijedek.

\- Itt volt a sarokban - mutatom fel az érmet a kékszínű szalagjánál fogva. - Miért?

Olyan flegmán von vállat, hogy köpni-nyelni nem tudok. A következő pillanatban leteszi a két tálat az sztalra, majd kitépi az aranyat a kezemből, és beviharzik vele a hálószobájába. Alig néhány másodperccel később hallom, hogy az érem nagyot koppan valamin - talán az éjjeliszekrényén. Mikor Viktor visszatér a nappaliba, nem néz a szemembe.

\- Együnk! - parancsol rám szárazon.

Így hát eszünk. Csendben, egymás mellett, mint két idegen, akik csak azért ülnek egy asztalnál, mert nem volt máshol hely az étteremben. A katsudon majdnem olyan finom, mint anyukámé, de egy idő után mégis hamuízűvé válik a számban.

Úgy érzem, hiába vagyunk ugyanabban a helyiségben, Viktor és köztem a távolság már fényévekben mérhető, és egyre csak távolodunk.


	57. Receptus

Nem beszélünk Viktorral. A következő egy hét azzal telik, hogy egymás pillantását is kerüljük. Reggelente köszönünk egymásnak, esténként elköszönünk, de ezenkívül nem nagyon szólunk egymáshoz, ha nem muszáj. Miközben a többiek cseverésznek körülöttünk az öltözőben, a csendet szinte vágni lehetne köztünk. A jégen, az edzőteremben vagy a táncórákon inkább igyekszünk elkerülni egymást, bár nem bírom megállni, hogy néha ne nézzek Viktor felé - és olyankor rendszerint elkapom egy futó tizedmásodpercre a pillantását, ahogy elfordul felőlem, de sosem tudom eldönteni, hogy engem nézett előtte, vagy valami mást.

Szombat délben együtt ül le a társaság a Kínai Kupát nézni. Én Mila mellé ülök le, Viktor az ebédlő másik végében Georgijjal foglal el közös asztalt. A lányok versenyére nem nagyon figyelek oda - nem azért, mert nem érdekel, hanem mert közben rágódom azon, hogy mivel lehetne rendbe hozni azt, ami tönkrement köztem és Viktor között -, nem is szólalok meg közben, de azt legalább rá tudom fogni arra, hogy nem akarom megzavarni Milát, aki bőszen jegyzetel a verseny alatt. Bizonyára így akar felkészülni a nagyobb versenyek előtt az ellenfeleiből.

A férfi verseny alatt, a melegítés közben a kamera elkap egy pillanatot, amikor Jurij és Otabek egymásra mosolyognak. Annyira aranyosak, ahogy egymásra néznek, hogy belepirulok, és találgatni kezdem, vajon más is tudja-e azt, ami számomra nyilvánvaló - hiszen én sem jöttem volna rá magamtól, hogy együtt vannak, ha Jurij nem avat be a dologba.

Georgij valamit nagyon hevesen magyaráz Viktornak, de próbálom őket kizárni, és nem figyelni arra, mit mond. Ha folyton csak Viktorral foglalkozom, annak nem lesz jó vége, nem igaz? De az igazság az, hogy hiába próbálom, folyton ő jár a fejemben, még éjjelente is vele álmodom.

\- Annyira komor vagy mostanában - jegyzi meg Mila. Olyan hirtelen szólal meg, hogy megugrom a székemben, és majdnem hanyatt esek vele. - Mióta visszajöttél Kanadából, mintha kicseréltek volna… de nem a jó értelemben. Minden oké, Yuri?

Szeretném azt hazudni, hogy igen, minden rendben, de nem tudom. Oldalra nézek, hogy ne kelljen állnom az átható tekintetét.

\- Szóval nincs - adja meg a választ ő maga. - Figyelj, ha szeretnél valakivel beszélni róla, itt vagyok, oké?

Meglep a kedvessége. Sokszor még mindig nem érzem magam az orosz „banda” részének, hiába edzek itt velük lassan egy éve, de az ilyen pillanatok emlékeztetnek rá, hogy Viktor társasága nélkül sem vagyok annyira egyedül Szentpéterváron, mint azt hiszem. Vannak barátaim. Ha nem is olyan közeli barátaim, akikkel mindent megosztanék, de legalább barátok.

Még mindig furcsa érzés, ha valaki közeledni próbál felém, és még mindig harcolnom kell az ösztöneim ellen, hogy ne lökjek el mindenkit magamtól. Most is, ahogy Mila a vállamra teszi a kezét, le akarom azt rázni, de megemberelem magam, és inkább megeresztek felé egy halvány mosolyt. Meg kell tanulnom jobban megnyílni az embereknek.

\- Köszönöm.

Azok közül, akik esélyesek a döntőbe jutásra, Otabek korcsolyázik először. Lenyűgözően jó formában van ő is már most, a szezon elején, és úgy tűnik, egyre magasabbra tud ugrani. Nem fárad el a program végére, és mikor meghajol a közönségnek, azok olyan nagy üdvrivalgással jutalmazzák, hogy azt még Viktor is megirigyelhetné. Nem kellene ennyire csodálkoznom, hiszen tavaly világbajnoki bronzérmes is volt.

\- Ha így folytatja, Jurát is kenterbe veri - mondja ki mellettem Mila azt, ami az én agyamon is átsuhan, mikor meglátom a száz feletti pontszámot a képernyőn felvillanni. Viktornak igaza volt abban, hogy az idei Olimpia talán szorosabb lesz, mint valaha.

Otabek után JJ következik, akinek pontosan ugyanannyi alappont van a rövidprogramjában, mint Viktoréban, csak ő a Lutzot, nem a flipet ugorja kombinációban. Akaratlanul nézek a szemem sarkából Viktorra, aki most láthatóan feszülten figyel a közvetítésre. Vajon mire gondolhat? Aggódik, hogy JJ túlszárnyalhatja őt? Vagy tényleg nem tekinti őt valódi ellenfélnek?

A rövidprogram, amit JJ bemutat, technikailag kifogástalan, mégis annyira vérszegény, hogy le sem tagadhatná senki a kantinban, mennyire unja. Nem is kap rá túl jó pontokat, de még így is bőven száz felett ér el, ahogy Jurij is, aki tökéleteset korcsolyázik, és akiről egyikünk sem tudja levenni a szemét. Nem hiába szajkózza neki folyton Baranovszkaja asszony azokat a hosszú monológokat a szépségről: gyönyörű, amit csinál. Nem is értem, miért nem ő várhatja majd az élről a kűrt - négyfordulatos Lutz ide vagy oda, sokkal jobb volt, mint JJ.

A párosokra, úgy tűnik, senki sem kíváncsi, mert a férfiak versenyének végén mindenki szedelőzködni kezd, csak Viktor marad az asztalánál, és kezdi nyomogatni a telefonját. Az ajtóban megtorpanok, és visszafordulok felé - talán újra meg kellene próbálnom beszélni vele, suhan át az agyamon -, de végül elindulok én is, ezúttal Mila társaságában, aki ma egy barátnőjéhez tart ugyanazon az útvonalon, amelyen én is nap mint nap járok haza.

\- Yuri, kérdezhetek valamit? - néz rám a szeme sarkából, miközben a hideg utcát rójuk.

\- Ühüm. - A nyakam köré tekert sálat egészen az orromig húzom, annyira fázok, pedig az igazi tél még meg sem érkezett. Mi lesz így velem decemberben?

\- Észrevettem, hogy már megint összevesztetek Viktorral - mondja óvatosan, mire megtorpanok. Nem akarok erről beszélni, de talán Mila… Talán ő tudna nekem tanácsot adni, hiszen sokkal jobban ismeri Viktort nálam... - Mi történt, Yuri?

Összeszorul a torkom. Hiába a hideg, hirtelen elönt a forróság. Teljesen leizzadok.

\- Vacsorával várt haza Kanadából, de én… - motyogom gyengén. - Nos, kiabáltam vele, amikor áthívott magához. Megpróbáltam rendbe hozni, de, azt hiszem, csak rontottam a helyzeten.

\- Hm - hümmögi elgondolkodva. Ahogy a vörös hajába belekap a szél, és a fény megcsillan rajta, úgy néz ki, mint valami bölcs istennő, aki ítéletet készül mondani egy halandó felett. - Csak ennyi?

\- Nem - ismerem be kelletlenül. És azután ömleni kezd belőlem a szó, jobban, mint valaha. Mindent elmesélek Milának, a legapróbb kis sérelmeimet is, azt, hogy mikor és miért kezdett minden elromlani köztünk Viktorral, hogy miért haragszom rá annyira, és hogy mégis mennyire rosszul érzem magam amiatt, mert megbántottam. Zihálva fejezem be, és temetem az arcomat a kezembe.

Ezt nem kellett volna. Nem zúdíthatok rá mindent Milára. Senkire sem. Ez senki másra nem tartozik, csak Viktorra és rám, de ezt hiába tudom, mégsem tudtam parancsolni a tulajdon nyelvemnek.

\- Ne… ne haragudj - sóhajtok egy nagyot. Remeg a kezem.

\- Nem kell bocsánatot kérned. - A fejével int, hogy induljunk végre tovább. Nyilván nem szeretne az utcán éjszakázni. - Nézd, Yuri, ha valaki, hát én igazán értem, Viktor mekkora tapintatlan, önző barom tud lenni, de… nem rossz ember. Sőt, a tapintatlansággal sokszor csak jót akar. Nem gondolod, hogy azért nem akarta, hogy megnyert az a tavalyi Grand Prix döntőt, mert azt remélte, utána még motiváltabb leszel?

\- De akkor miért nem mondta ezt nekem soha? - horgasztom le a fejem. - Különben is, miért hitte azt, hogy egy második hely jobb motiváció lenne nekem, mint az aranyérem?

\- Mert ő Viktor - horkant egy nagyot, és legyint is mellé. - Velem is volt már nagyon szemét, annyira, hogy meg akartam ölni. Néha elképzeltem, hogy agyonverem egy téglával. Persze most már tudom, hogy csak jót akart, és ha nem húzom fel magam annyira akkor régen a hülyeségén, akkor most nem lennék itt, és nem ugranék tripla Axeleket.

Meghökkenve meredek rá.

\- Egyszer majd elmesélem - sóhajt egy nagyot. - Hosszú, és nem egy vidám történet, nem szívesen beszélek róla, de… legyen most elég annyi, Yuri, hogy Viktornak sokat köszönhetek, és ismerem annyira, hogy tudjam, neked sem akart direkt keresztbe tenni. Ami meg a legutóbbi kis veszekedéseteket illeti, azt nagyon könnyen jóvá teheted.

\- Hogyan? - tárom szét a karjaimat tanácstalanul. Ötletem sincs, mire gondol.

\- Hát hívd meg most te magadhoz vacsorára! - csapja össze a tenyerét olyan mosollyal, amit már jól ismerek: anyukám is pont ilyen arcot vágott, amikor arról győzködött, hívjak át néhány fiút az onsenbe iskola után, hogy barátokat szerezzek. - A holnapi kűr remek alkalom is erre, nézhetitek együtt, és biztos nem fogtok kukán ülni egymás mellett, miközben azt nézitek, hogyan korcsolyáznak a legnagyobb ellenfeleitek!

Valóban ilyen egyszerű lenne?

\- Nem is tudom… - harapom be az alsó ajkamat, mire Mila megforgatja a szemét.

\- Vedd elő a telefonodat, és írj egy üzenetet Viktornak! - parancsol rám. - Most azonnal, mielőtt még én teszem!

Bólintok, és elő is veszem a mobilomat, mielőtt Mila még valami ijesztőt csinálna, de soha nem írom meg azt az üzenetet, mert abban a pillanatban érkezik egy sms Viktortól, hogy elutazik két napra, és szeretné, ha addig vigyáznék a kutyájára.

Ennyit a remek alkalmakról.


	58. Sompolygás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elnézést, hogy az ígértnél később hozom az új fejezetet, ráadásul egy olyat, amiben tulajdonképpen semmi fontos nem történik (na jó, azért talán mégis...), kicsit hektikus volt az elmúlt pár nap.

Makkacsin feje az ölemben pihen. Viktor kanapéján ülök, és Viktor tévéjén nézem a Kínai Kupa kűrjének közvetítését - ugyan csak azt kérte tőlem, hogy vigyázzak a kutyusra, etessem meg és vigyem el sétálni, és nem adott rá kifejezett engedélyt, hogy a lakásán maradjak, mégis így tettem. Kicsit úgy érzem magam, mint egy betörő, aki illetéktelenül foglalta el más lakhelyét.

Makkát ez persze nem zavarja. Ő láthatóan örül a társaságomnak: néha oda-odanyal a kezemhez, és miközben a fülét masszírozom, apró, jóleső kis nyögések hagyják el a torkát. Néha szeretnék kutya lenni - persze csak a megfelelő gazdi mellett. Az olyanoknak, mint ez itt, arany életük van.

Az első csoport hatperces bemelegítése alatt körbejáratom a szemem Viktor nappaliján újra és újra. Amikor leültem ide, és bekapcsoltam a tévét úgy, mint aki otthon van, hirtelen eszembe jutott, a tizenéves énem hogyan reagálna, ha valaki azt mondaná neki, hogy egy nap _a_ Viktor Nyikiforov nappalijában fog műkorcsolya-közvetítést nézni, miközben a kutyusát simogatja. Akkoriban Viktor még elérhetetlennek tűnt, egy álomkép volt csak, hogy egy nap majd kiállhatok ellene… Furcsa, hogy amikor az álmok valóra válnak, azok cseppet sem olyanok, mint amilyennek az ember elképzeli, nem igaz?

Viktor sem olyan, mint amilyennek hittem - bár már nem is igazán emlékszem, milyennek képzeltem el őt. Az biztos, hogy nem olyannak, amilyen, és ezt sokáig jó dolognak hittem, most azonban… nos, nem vagyok biztos benne. Sokszor úgy érzem, jobban örülnék, ha Viktor megmaradt volna számomra elérhetetlennek, mert akkor biztosan nem csalódnék benne soha.

Makkacsin, mintha tudná, mire gondolok éppen, hirtelen felkapja a fejét, és a hatalmas gombszemeivel egy hosszú percig mered rám, majd hirtelen elkezdi nyalogatni az arcomat. Nevetve próbálom eltolni őt magamtól, de sokáig nem sikerül, így teljesen le is maradok az első korcsolyázó programjáról.

\- Te kis neveletlen - borzolok bele a szőrébe, mire olyan lelkesen kezdi el csóválni a farkát, hogy muszáj vagyok jól megölelgetni. - Igen, neveletlen vakarcs vagy! - gügyögöm neki.

Már egy ideje gondolkodom rajta, hogy talán szerezhetnék egy saját kutyust. Tudom, hogy Viktor több helyi menhelyet is támogat, biztos tudna nekem segíteni, hol találhatnék egy nekem valót - olyat, aki kicsi, okos, de legfőképpen aranyos. Néha nagyon magányosnak érzem magam esténként, és hiába vagyok az a fajta, aki kifejezetten szeret egyedül lenni, egy kisállat társasága, azt hiszem, jót tenne nekem. Ám közben az is folyton az eszembe jut, hogy Vicchan meghalt - minden kisállat meghal előbb-utóbb, és azt hiszem, nem tudnék még egy ilyen veszteséget elviselni.

Makka is már egészen a szívemhez nőtt. Tudom, nem illik ilyet még gondolni sem, de már-már a saját kutyusomnak érzem, ami talán nem is csoda, hiszen több időt töltöttem vele abban a másfél évben, mióta Viktor megjelent Hasetsuban, mint Vicchannal élete utolsó öt évében - ami miatt még mindig furdal a lelkiismeret.

Makkacsin is öregszik. Viktor néhány hónappal ezelőtt valami olyasmit mondott, amikor úgy érezte, nem fog neki sikerülni a nagy visszatérés - nevetséges! -, hogy a kutyusok élete épp olyan rövid, mint a műkorcsolyázók karrierje. Viktornak ez az utolsó éve versenyzőként, talán az utolsó előtti, de egy teljes olimpiai ciklus már biztosan nincs meg benne - csak remélni tudom, hogy Makkának ennél azért több ideje van hátra. Nem akarom őt is elveszíteni, mint Vicchant… és mint ahogy a korcsolyasport fogja elveszíteni hamarosan Viktor Nyikiforovot.

Hirtelen sírhatnékom támad, és hiába gondolkodok rajta, nem tudom eldönteni, hogy Makka várhatóan rövid hátralévő élete, vagy Viktor karrierjének vége miatt. Viktor már korábban a jégen volt, mint én megszülettem - nem tudok elképzelni egy olyan világot, ahol ő már nem versenyez soha többé. Igaz, tavaly kihagyott egy évet, de akkor még lehetett számítani arra, vagy legalábbis reménykedni benne, hogy visszatér, legközelebb azonban már végleg fogja abbahagyni.

Nem kéne Viktort sajnálnom, amiért lassan kiöregszik a sportból. Én sem vagyok sokkal fiatalabb, lehet, nekem sincs több időm hátra, mint neki, hiszen bármi megeshet - egy sérülés, egy betegség, valami családi zűr, de akár az is, hogy egyszerűen ne akarjak többé jégre állni, még ha ez most elképzelhetetlennek is tűnik. Ráadásul Viktor karrierje olyan fényes volt, hogy örökre beírta magát a történelembe, és ezen már nem változtat, nyer-e még egy hatodik világbajnoki címet, vagy sem. Végtére is, zsinórban öt szezonban tudott veretlen maradni, közben egy rakás alkalommal döntött világrekordot. Viktor volt az, aki a legjobban ki tudta használni 2010 után, hogy megváltoztatták az ugrások pontértékét: ő volt, aki először ugrotta meg a kvad flipet, aki először tett bele négy négyfordulatost a kűrjébe. Tulajdonképpen az ő „hibájából” kezdett el mindenki, aki csak tudott, egyre több és több kvadot beépíteni a rutinjába, de…

Makkacsin újra elkezdi nyalogatni az arcomat, ezzel sikeresen kiszakítva engem a gondolataim közül.

\- Ennyire szeretnéd, ha csak rád figyelnék? - csóválom meg a fejem, mire leugrik az ölemből a földre, és kiszalad az előszobába. Hallom, ahogy elkezdi kapargatni a bejárati ajtót. - Jól van, jól van - sóhajtom, és vetek egy oldalpillantást a tévé képernyőjére, mielőtt feltápászkodnék, hogy kövessem őt. Talán visszaérünk, mire Jurij sorra kerül.

Makka türelmetlenül fel-le ugrál mellettem, míg felveszem a cipőmet és a kabátomat. Odakint nincs kellemes idő, jó alaposan bebugyolálom a nyakamat és az arcom alsó felét a sálamba, miközben körbesétáltatom a kutyust a háztömb körül. Nem sieti el a dolgot, félméterenként megáll szimatolni egyet, és persze mindent igyekszik meg is jelölni, de szerencsére nem kell hadakoznom vele, mikor visszaérünk a ház ajtajához: szinte berángat rajta, és úgy szalad fel a lépcsőn, mint aki fél, hogy elkésik valahonnan.

Mire leülök a nappaliban - Makkacsin ezúttal a kanapé mellé fekszik, és addig bökdösi a térdem az orrával, míg nem kezdem el simogatni -, Otabek már el is kezdte a kűrjét. Nagyon jól korcsolyázik, úgy is biztos vagyok benne, hogy felkerül a dobogóra, hogy a többieket, akik előtte kerültek sorra, nem is láttam. Mikor lemegy a pályáról, felmutatja a hüvelykujját az utána következő Jurijnak, nem törődve azzal, hogy hány kamera veszi és hány rajongó látja őt éppen. Igaz, egy feltartott hüvelykujjból más nem derül ki, csak az, hogy drukkol Jurijnak…

Ha kiderülne, hogy más is van köztük, vajon sokan kiakadnának? Biztosan. A média pedig jól fel is fújná az egészet…

A rövidprogramján nem, ám Jurij kűrjén meglátszik, hogy nincs ugyanolyan jó formában, mint tavaly, de így is hibátlanul fut, és olyan gyönyörű Salt ugrik, hogy én is felugrok a kanapéról meglepetésemben. Makka méltatlankodva vakkant egyet.

\- Ez zseniális volt… - motyogom, mikor befejezi a programot, és megerősítésért ránézek Makkacsinra. Csak akkor jut eszembe, hogy nem várhatok tőle értelmes választ, mikor újra vakkant egyet, és tüntetőleg hátat fordít a televíziónak. - Mi van, nem szereted a korcsolyát? - nevetek fel, és megvakarom a füle tövét, mire boldogan csaholni kezd. - Vagy csak a gazdidat szereted nézni?

Visszafordulok a képernyő felé, ami már JJ-t mutatja - lemaradtam Jurij pontjairól. Na, nem baj, majd úgyis kiírják a végén…

Ahhoz képest, hogy JJ tavaly még azt hangoztatta, mennyire fontos neki a koreográfia, hogy a zenéhez igazítja az elemeket, és nem az elemekhez a zenét, idén mintha meg is feledkezett volna arról, hogy a műkorcsolya nem csak egy ugróverseny. A kűrje lehetne jó, nincs baj a zenével, de a koreográfia teljesen elveszik az ugrások között. Hat kvadot mutat be - igaz, a második flipből és a Salból is kilép, és nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy a Lutzban megvolt a négy fordulat -, de ezen kívül semmi lenyűgöző nincs ebben a programban, mégis nyer vele.

Jurij láthatóan dühös, és nem is hibáztatom érte - őszintén szólva én is dühös lennék a helyében. Nem szeretem azt a fajta korcsolyázást, amit JJ most bemutatott. Igen, igen, kellenek a kvadok, haladni kell a korral, a sportnak fejlődnie kell - de mintha egyre többen felejtenék el, hogy nem csak a technikai pontokra kéne koncentrálni.

Makkacsin hirtelen visszafordul a tévé felé, ami épp a riporternek nyilatkozó JJ-t mutatja, és morogni kezd.

\- Nocsak, szóval JJ-vel van bajod? - döbbenek meg. Ezt vajon Viktor tanította neki? Mostanában sokat emlegeti a kanadaiakat - hol a bírókat, hol a rajongókat -, lehet, hogy viccből megtanította Makkának, hogy morogjon, ha meghallja JJ hangját? Ha igen, akkor eléggé gyerekes...

\- Én vagyok az egyetlen a műkorcsolya élmezőnyében, aki meg tudja ezt csinálni - mondja a tévében JJ magabiztos vigyorral az arcán. Felvonom a szemöldököm. Na igen, én, Jurij, Chris, Phichit, Otabek, de még Viktor sem tud ennyi négyfordulatost beletenni a programjába. Az már más kérdés, hogy valószínűleg egyikük sem akar. Én legalábbis biztosan nem. - És, ami a legfontosabb, hogy _egyesekkel_ ellentétben - néz jelentőségteljesen a kamerába -, én nem használok tiltott teljesítményfokozókat. Még csak vitaminokat se szedek! - nevet fel.

Mégis ki mond ilyet? A sajtó holnapra tele lesz találgatásokkal, hogy mégis kire gondolhatott!

\- JJ folyton hülyeségeket beszél, nem igaz? - kérdezem Makkát, aki azonban csak üres gombszemekkel néz fel rám.


	59. Víztükör

Nem tudom, pontosan mikor nyom el az álom, de már valamikor a párok kűrje közben. Arra ébredek meg, hogy valaki finoman cirógatja a vállamat. Le akarom söpörni magamról, hogy nyugodtan alhassak tovább, mire az illető kuncogni kezd felettem.

\- Yuri! - Viktor, ahogy szokta, hosszan elnyújtja az első magánhangzót a nevemben. Nem kell kinyitnom a szememet, hogy tudjam, mosolyog. Mindig meghallom a hangjából. Mindig.

De mit keres ő itt? Talán még mindig álmodok?

\- Hmm… Nyhm.. Huh? - nyammogom, és még háromszor neki kell futnom, hogy értelmes szavak jöjjenek ki a számon. - Nem úgy volt, hogy egész hétvégére elutazol? - bököm ki a kérdést, de nem nyitom ki a szemem. Olyan kényelmes itt feküdni! És álmos vagyok. Aludni akarok!

\- Lemondták a holnapi programomat - válaszol. Egészen közel van hozzám, és suttog, a kezével pedig még mindig a vállamat simogatja. - Szerencsére - teszi hozzá fél perc hallgatás után.

\- Egyáltalán hol voltál? - csúszik ki a számon a kérdés annak ellenére, hogy nem is igazán érdekel a válasz ebben a pillanatban.

\- Moszkvában - feleli.

\- Jó - sóhajtom, és a fejem alá teszem a jobb karomat. - Most hagyj aludni!

Viktor kuncogni kezd.

\- Jaj, Yuri - sóhajt egy nagyot. - Gyere, itt nem lehet túl kényelmes!

Megpróbál felhúzni a kanapéról, de nem hagyom neki. Igenis kényelmesen fekszek! Hagyjon aludni, a fenébe is!

Persze, hogy nem hagy. Nyom egy puszit a halántékomra, és a vállamnál fogva hanyatt fordít. A csillár fénye, ami épp a kanapé felett világít, még a csukott szemhéjamon keresztül is bántja a szemem. Eltakarom.

\- Tökéletesen kényelmes ez a hely! - morgok cseppet sem kedvesen, de Viktor hajthatatlan.

\- Nem, Yuri. Lehet, hogy most így gondolod, de hidd el, holnap a bemelegítés alatt nagyon meg fogod bánni, ha nem hallgatsz rám.

Gyengéd mozdulattal a hónom alá nyúl, és ülő helyzetbe segít - vagy inkább csak húz, mert én épp annyira tehetetlennek érzem magam, mintha egy zsák krumpli lennék. Nagyon fáradt vagyok, képtelen vagyok kinyitni a szemem vagy felállni innen. Viktor vállára hajtom a fejem.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy itt vagyok - motyogom a nyaka hajlatába, mire - bár lehet, hogy csak képzelődöm -, megremeg. Vesz egy mély, szaggatott levegőt.

\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy - suttogja, és belesimít a hajamba. Már-már visszaalszom, mikor újra megszólal. - Na, gyere, ágyba duglak!

Megpróbál felhúzni a kanapéról, sikertelenül, mire elneveti magát, majd hirtelen az egyik kezével a térdem alá nyúl, a másikkal átkarolja a derekamat, és egy apró nyögés kíséretében felemel, majd elindul velem - vélhetően - a vendégszoba irányába.

\- Ne, Viktor! - tiltakozom gyengén. A rossz hátával nem kéne engem cipelnie, ezt még ilyen állapotban is tudom. Ha véletlenül meghúzza a derekát, vagy valami még rosszabb történik, egész életemben hibáztatni fogom magam miatta. - Nehéz vagyok!

\- Nem vagy az. - Lehet, hogy csak képzelődöm, de mintha adott volna egy puszit a fejtetőmre…

\- De igen!

Jobban odanyomom a fejem a mellkasához. Olyan kényelmes! Lehetne párnának használni.

\- Félig alszol, és mégis vitatkozol velem - kuncog megint. Kétségtelenül élvezi a helyzetet. Én nem annyira, mert már nagyon-nagyon szeretnék nem csak félig aludni. - Ha te nem lennél, ki kéne találni.

\- Ezt már máskor is mondtad…

\- Ühüm - egyezik bele. Eszembe jut, hogy akkor haragudott rám. Vajon most is haragszik? Vagy most épp nem?

Miért is szokott rám haragudni néha? És én miért is szoktam haragudni rám? Nem rémlik…

Végre megérkezünk a szobába, és a puha takarók között találom magam. Még mindig nem nyitom ki a szemem. Meg sem próbálom. Úgysem tudnám. Kitapogatom és a fejem alá húzom a párnát. Meg kell hagyni, Viktornak igaza volt, itt sokkal kényelmesebb.

\- Láttad a versenyt? - kérdezem. Besüpped mellettem az ágy, és Viktor keze végigsimít a hátamon.

\- Csak a rövideket. Yurio nagyon jó volt.

\- Az - hagyom rá. - A kűrben is.

\- Megnyerte? - kérdezi Viktor érezhető kíváncsisággal a hangjában. Átfordulok a másik oldalamra, és közben megrázom a fejem.

\- Csak második lett - húzom el számat.

\- JJ nyert?

\- Ühüm - sóhajtom. Belefúrom az orromat a párnába egy pillanatra. Olyan finom az illata! Egyszerűen imádom az öblítőt, amit Viktor használ. - Nagyon hülye volt utána - jut eszembe, és persze Viktornak is el kell mesélnem, mert… Mert csak. - Burkoltan célozgatott arra, hogy valaki a korcsolyázók közül doppingol.

Viktor keze, ami eddig a hátamat simogatta, hirtelen megáll, mintha megdermedt volna.

\- Ó! - lepődik meg.

\- Mondom, hogy hülye. - Magamra húzom a takarót, úgy, hogy betakarja az orrom hegyét is. Viktor egy ideig nem szól semmit, de az ágy továbbra is be van süppedve a súlya alatt mellettem, onnan tudom, hogy még itt van. Egyszer csak leveszi rólam a szemüveget, és kisimít egy hajtincset a homlokomból.

\- Ennyire fázol, hogy így bebugyolálod magad abba a takaróba? - kérdezi valamiféle gyengéd felhanggal, amit nem igazán tudok most hová tenni. - Feltekerjem a fűtést?

\- Nem, nincs hideg, csak olyan jó illata van az ágyneműnek - jelentem ki. - Pont, mint neked.

Viktor mond valamit, kissé szárazon, oroszul, de most nem fog annyira az agyam, hogy meg is értsem, mit. Mielőtt pedig rákérdezhetnék, magával ragad az álom.

Reggel, amikor felébredek, és nagy nehezen kidörzsölöm az álmot a szemeimből, az első dolog, amit megpillantok, csillogó és aranyszínű. Szemüveg sem kell hozzá, hogy felismerjem: Viktor aranyérme Szocsiból. Kábán és meglepetten tornázom magam ülő helyzetbe és nézek körbe.

Az éjjeliszekrényen ott van a szemüvegem, mellette egy bögre gőzölgő zöld tea - a bögre alatt egy kis elektromos alátét, ami melegen tartja -, és szépen összehajtogatva néhány ruhadarab, amiket valamelyik korábbi látogatásom során hagyhattam itt. Szemben az ággyal, a falon ott csillog az olimpiai arany.

Nem a vendégszobában aludtam. Ez Viktor saját hálószobája.

Döbbenten veszem magamhoz a bögrét, és kortyolok bele a teába, azután felállok, nyújtózkodok egyet, és a ruhákkal a kezemben kimegyek a fürdőszobába, ahol a szárítón már ott vár a külön nekem fenntartott törölköző. Nem kapkodom el a zuhanyzást, jól esik a forró víz a testemnek. Mikor bő fél órával később, felöltözve, frissen mosott, vizes hajjal kisétálok a helyiségből, Viktort a nappaliban találom. Éppen a sporttáskáját pakolja, és közben halkan magyaráz valamit Makkacsinnak, aki lelkes farokcsóválással jelzi, figyel.

\- Jó reggelt - mondom bizonytalanul, mire Viktor, aki épp egy melegítőnadrágot készült betuszkolni a táskába, megáll a mozdulat közben.

\- Jó reggelt. - Lehet, hogy csak képzelődöm már megint, de mintha neki is bizonytalan lenne a hangja, és ami azt illeti, a tekintete is. - Kialudtad magad?

\- Igen… - Beharapom az ajkaimat. - Ne haragudj, amiért így elaludtam, ráadásul hívatlanul maradtam itt, miután megetettem Makkát… Én csak…

\- Yuri - tartja fel a fél kezét úgy, mint a rendőr, amikor megálljt jelez -, nem kell bocsánatot kérned. Megmondtam már, hogy itt mindig nyugodtan érezd magad otthon!

\- Jó. Köszönöm! - még mindig bizonytalanul megeresztek felé egy apró mosolyt, amit azonnal viszonoz.

\- Szárítsd meg a hajad! Ha nem sietünk, elkésünk a délelőtti edzésről, és Jakov már megint mérges lesz - mondja, majd széttárja a karjait. - Bár ő mindig mérges… De akkor is, nem akarok elkésni, dolgom van!

\- Dolgod? - pislogok.

\- Edzenem kell, természetesen - emeli a levegőbe a mutatóujját széles vigyorral az arcán. - Mégpedig azonnal!

\- Mi az, csak nem megnézted JJ tegnapi kűrjét? - csóválom meg a fejem, mire felvonja a szemöldökét.

\- Ki is az a JJ? - dönti oldalra a fejét a világ legaranyosabb mosolyával az arcán.

Viktor tegnap valami olyasmit mondott, hogy ha én nem lennék, akkor ki kéne találni - nos, őt is.


	60. Drágakövek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 órán belül már komolyan a harmadik fejezetet töltöm fel? Bizony! :D (Ahh, mert ha minden nap bekapcsoltam volna a gépet, hogy feltegyem a következőt, az túl egyszerű és logikus lett volna, nem?)

\- Valami japán tévécsatorna megkeresett azzal, hogy szeretnék, ha szerepelnék egy rólad forgatott riportfilmjükben - mondja Jakov, miközben azt figyeli, hogyan nyújtok a palánk mellett. - Arra is engedélyt kértek, hogy kamerára vehessék az egyik edzésedet, mégpedig lehetőleg olyankor, amikor Vityával és Jurával együtt dolgozol.

Beharapom az alsó ajkamat. Nem szeretem az ilyen forgatásokat, és amikor csak lehet, nemet mondok a média felkéréseire, de nem mindig tehetem. Olykor muszáj mutatni nekik valamit magamból.

\- Mikor? - kérdezem, és áthajolok a másik lábamra. Jakov karba teszi a kezét, és megvonja a vállát.

\- A Grand Prix döntő előtt vagy után, valamikor decemberben. Azt mondták, nekik mindegy, rugalmasak lesznek, de a japán országos bajnokság utáni napon szeretnék műsorra tűzni.

\- Értem - sóhajtom, és felnézek rá. Látszik rajta, hogy nagyon nem akarja elvállalni ezt az interjút. Nem hibáztatom, én is hasonlóan érzek a dologgal kapcsolatban.

\- Remélem, a japánoknak nem szokása olyan indiszkrét kérdéseket feltenni, mint az amerikaiaknak - morogja, mire felvonom a szemöldökömet. - Nem bánom, hogy itt akarnak forgatni, és szerepeltetni akarnak a kis riportfilmjükben, de ha csak egyetlen nem helyénvaló kérdés is elhangzik, esküszöm neked, úgy kidobatom őket az országból, hogy még az ükunokáik is emlegetni fogják. Nincs most türelmem a riporterek szenzációhajhászatához.

Bólintok egyet, mert mit is mondhatnék?

\- Ha a fiúknak nincs kifogása ellene, felőlem forgathatnak itt - teszi még hozzá, miközben a már a bemelegítő köreit rovó Viktor felé fordítja a tekintetét. - Bár szerintem itt mostanában senki sem vágyik túlságosan a média figyelemére. Vitya főleg nem.

Döbbenten pislogok fel Jakovra. Éppen Viktor ne vágyna arra, hogy a tévében szerepeljen, és az újságok és az internetes portálok róla írjanak? _Épp ő?!_

Az edző azonban észre sem veszi a reakciómat, helyette Jurijjal kezd el kiabálni, amiért az túl keményen edz. Mióta visszatértek Kínából, le sem lehet rángatni a jégről. Láthatóan rosszul viseli, hogy kikapott JJ-től, és most kétszer akkora erőbedobással dolgozik, mint eddig valaha láttam tőle, pedig sohasem volt az a lusta típus. Tartok tőle, ha így folytatja, csak annyit ér el, hogy vagy teljesen kifárad a következő versenyéig, vagy megsérül.

A többiek sem lazsálnak, főleg nem Georgij, akinek a hétvégi japán GP-n kell szerepelnie, de azért ő ésszel edz, nem úgy, mint Jurij. Én is teljes erőbedobással vetem magam a munkába. Szeretnék még egy kvadot beépíteni a rutinomba a szezon második felére, szükség lesz rá, ha lépést akarok tartani JJ-vel, és ha nem akarok megtanulni egy újat - most a Lutz is, a Rittberger is reménytelen vállalkozásnak tűnik -, akkor ez egy újabb nehéz kombinációs ugrást jelent. Ha még szusszal bírom is, vajon sikerülhet tisztán megugranom mindet?

Viktor is nagyon összpontosít ma, olyannyira, hogy amikor bárki hozzászól, legtöbbször elsőre meg sem hallja. Valamin kattog az agya, de nem tudom biztosan, min, bár ha tippelnem kéne, valami olyasmin, mint az enyém: még több négyfordulatost akar ugrani. Most, hogy láttuk JJ-t, hogy mennyi technikai pontot képes magának összeharácsolni még egy hibákkal teli programmal is, szerintem mind kicsit kétségbe vagyunk esve, és erősebb rutint akarunk.

Fáradt vagyok, mire lejövök a jégről, és nem én vagyok az egyetlen: mind kifulladva állunk be a zuhany alá.

Délután fotózásom van, a szponzor szeretne néhány képet rólam és Viktorról a honlapjára - és persze az új pengékről, amiket az idei szezonra kaptunk. Nem kicsit érzem magam furcsán attól, hogy Viktorral együtt pózulunk egy zöldszínű lepedő előtt, és a fotós arra biztat minket - pontosabban engem, mert Viktor olyan természetesen viselkedik, mint aki modellnek született -, hogy mosolyogjak szélesebben, vagy nézzek eltökéltebben a kamerába.

Viktor korcsolyája a kezében, az enyém az enyémben - éles a kontraszt az ő arany és az én fekete pengéim között.

Keményebben kell edzenem.

Egy hetünk van, mielőtt indulnánk Franciaországba.

 

Georgij harmadik lesz az NHK Trophy-n, az aranyat Phichit-kun nyeri, és legnagyobb meglepetésemre Minami-kun éppen csak, hogy lemarad a dobogóról - alig két ponttal. Tehetséges a fiú, és hihetetlen ütemben fejlődik. Még szerencse, hogy nem csak egy olimpiai kvótánk van, különben veszélyeztetve érezném magam - bár, igaz, ami igaz, még így is elszúrhatom. Tőlem kitelik, hogy megint kimaradjak a keretből, elég csak esnem párat…

Mikor Georgij, meglehetősen elégedetlenül visszatér Japánból, egy nagy csomagot dob az ölembe az öltözőben.

\- A rajongóid küldik, szeretettel - jelenti ki. Nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy vegyül némi keserűség a hangjába, de érezhetően nem akar megbántani.

\- Nekem? - pislogom.

\- Neked. Hiányzol nekik, gondolom - von vállat. - Sajnálják, hogy a franciákhoz, nem a hazai versenyre sorsoltak.

Igaz, ami igaz, én is sajnálom kicsit - bár, amilyen lámpalázas típus vagyok, lehet, hogy a hazai közönség csak rosszat tenne nekem. A tavalyi szezon óta sokkal nagyobb figyelem övez, egyre több felkérés érkezik a médiától, egyre több japán riportert látni a versenyeken, amiken részt veszek, és a japán közönség is érezhetően nagyobb. Próbáltam magam meggyőzni arról, hogy nem miattam, de Jakov is, Minako-sensei is, és az edzőpartnereim is mind azt mondták, hogy mégis.

Nem tudom, miért kíváncsiak ennyire rám. Szinte biztos, hogy csalódni fognak bennem, nem?

 

A bőröndöm össze van csomagolva, a repülőjegyem, a beutazáshoz szükséges papírok, az útlevelek és az igazolásom a konyhaasztalon pihen. Viktor ott ül az asztal mellett, és kávét kortyol egy bögréből, amiről csak most veszem észre, hogy csorba.

\- Még jó, hogy most csak egy fél kontinenst kell átutaznunk, nem? - kérdezi vidoran. Az elmúlt három napban minden este átjött hozzám edzés után, és fogalmam sincs, miért, mert csupa semmiségekről beszélgettünk csak.

De legalább beszélgettünk.

Nem tudtam tőle még mindig tisztességesen bocsánatot kérni a katsudon-ügy miatt, de legalább már nem érzem azt, hogy haragudna rám. Nem is merem felhozni azóta a témát. Nem akarok veszekedni.

\- Jártál már Grenoble-ban? - kérdezem tőle.

\- Egyszer-kétszer - von vállat. - Szép hely az is. Ha lesz időnk, a gála előtt elmehetnénk kicsit körbenézni. Mit gondolsz?

\- Jó - engedek meg magamnak egy mosolyt.

Elhallgatunk. Viktor kiissza a maradék kávét a csorba bögréből, és a mosogatóhoz lép, hogy elöblítse.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? - nézek a hátára bizonytalanul.

\- Yuri, tudod, hogy te bármit kérdezhetsz tőlem! - kacsint rám játékosan a válla felett, de most nem tartom viccesnek.

\- Hányat fogsz ugrani? - kérdezem halkan. Felvonja a szemöldökét. Pontosan tudja, hogy mire gondolok: a kvadok számára a kűrjében.

\- Négyet - mondja, majd percnyi hallgatás után hozzáteszi: - Most még.

Nem mondom el neki, de én úgy tervezem, hogy már most, ezen a versenyen megpróbálkozom egy ötödikkel. Ahhoz, hogy bejussak a Grand Prix döntőbe, nem kell Franciaországban nyernem, csak a dobogón maradnom, hiszen már van egy aranyam Kanadából. Merhetek kicsit kockáztatni, bár nem tudom, Jakov mit fog hozzá szólni - valószínűleg kiabálni fog.

De ha sikerül mind az öt, és a rövidemet sem szúrom el…

Akkor nem tudnak Viktornak olyan jó pontokat adni, hogy ne én nyerjek.

\- Induljunk, Yuri! - szakít ki a gondolataim közül. - Ha lekéssük a gépet, nem érünk oda időben a sorszámhúzásra, és akkor hiába edzettük rommá magunkat - nevet.

Az ő autójával megyünk ki a reptérre, és míg a mellettünk elsuhanó tájat nézem, azon tűnődöm, vajon ha tudná, hogy én öt kvadra készülök, ő is megpróbálna-e annyit ugrani.

\- Viktor? - Már a terminál parkolójában állunk, amikor megszólalok.

\- Hm? - néz rám érdeklődve. A napfényben úgy csillognak a szemei, mint a drágakövek.

\- Ne mondd el Jakovnak, de én ötöt fogok ugrani - jelentem ki eltökélten. Viktor pislog kettőt, azután hirtelen magához ránt, és ölelgetni kezd, olyan erővel, hogy majdnem összeroppant.

\- Jaj, Yuri! Annyira szeretem az ilyen hozzáállást!

Kellett nekem elmondani...


	61. Passacaglia

Úgy érzem magam, mint egy filmsztár, miközben kisétálunk a reptérről: vakuk villannak, újságírók kiáltanak felénk kérdéseket, épp csak a vörös szőnyeg hiányzik a lábunk alól. Viktor oda-odaint egyet a fogadásunkra összegyűlt rajongóknak, én pedig sután, szégyenlősen követem a példáját.

Viktor Nyikiforov mindig kedves a rajongóival. Nekem is annak kell lennem.

Minako-sensei a hátamon pihenteti a kezét, miközben előrefelé terel. Viktor megáll egy pillanatra, mielőtt beszállna a taxiba, és a napszemüvege felett kacsint egyet nekem. Csak az egyenmelegítőjét vette fel a pólója fölé, miután leszálltunk a gépről, hiába van november. A ballonkabátját az egyik kezében lóbálja, a másik még mindig a bőröndje fogantyúját markolássza.

\- A hotelben találkozunk! - búcsúzik tőlem vidoran.

Én a senseijel egy másik autóba szállok, és egész út alatt a kűrömön jár az eszem. Lejátszom magamban, újra és újra, elképzelem, hogy fog kinézni. A tripla Lutz helyett egy kvad Sallal, dupla toe kombóval fogok nyitni, így a második Axelem már csak önmagában ugrom a program második felében. Ha Jakov ezt tudná, nagyon ideges lenne. Minako-sensei is.

Ahogy egyre jobban beleélem magam, egyre inkább úgy érzem, meg is fogom tudni csinálni. A sofőr szerint már majdnem a hotelnél vagyunk, épp azt magyarázza, hogyan tudunk majd legkönnyebben a jégcsarnokhoz jutni, amikor üzenet érkezik a telefonomra.

 _„Tudod, mit, Yuri? Akkor legyen öt!”_ \- Viktor az üzenet végére még egy kacsintós emojit is odabiggyeszt. Majdnem kiesik a kezemből a telefon.

\- Mi az, Yuri? Minden oké? - néz rám kissé ijedten Minako-sensei. - Úgy nézel ki, mint aki szellemet látott!

\- Minden rendben - nevetek kényszeredetten. - Csak jött egy üzenet, amit félreértettem.

Úgy néz rám, mint aki nem hisz nekem, de elengedi a dolgot. Szerencsére. Azt mégsem mondhatom neki, hogy akaratomon kívül kihívtam Viktor Nyikiforovot egy kvadpárbajra…

Te jó ég, nekem elment az eszem!

Mégis maradnom kéne a négy darab négyfordulatosnál! Viktorral versenyezni, ekkora tét mellett, így?! Nem, szólnom kéne neki, hogy mégiscsak négyet ugrok inkább. Az egyszerűbb. Azt nagyobb valószínűséggel tudom megcsinálni - nem sokkal, de legalább egy kicsit. De ha még nem is így lenne, akkor sem tudom, Viktor milyen ugrást készül betenni ötödik kvadnak. A flipet már amúgy is kétszer tervezte ugrani, de a többi ugrásból bármelyiket választhatja, és azért az nagyon nem mindegy a pontok szempontjából, hogy a Lutzot, a Salchowot vagy a toe loopot választja.

Nyelek egy nagyot, mikor kiszállok a taxiból. Viktor az előttünk parkoló taxi csomagtartója mellett áll, figyeli, ahogy a sofőr kiveszi a bőröndjét, és közben kedélyesen cseveg vele valamiről franciául.

\- Nem mondod komolyan, ugye? - lépek oda hozzá. Még én is megrökönyödök attól, mennyire kétségbeesettnek tűnik a hangom.

\- Miért ne? - vonja meg a vállát, és körbenéz. Jakov és Minako-sensei szerencsére nem figyelnek ránk. - Ha neked szabad, nekem miért nem? - kacsint egyet ugyanolyan vidoran, mint a reptéren is tette.

Beharapom az ajkaimat. Nem akarom kimondani azt, amire gondolok: hogy ha Moszkvában nem merte a négyet megugrani a háta miatt, talán most sem kéne az ötöt bevállalnia.

Én és a nagy pofám - magammal is kiszúrtam, Viktorral is. _Gratulálok, Katsuki Yuri versenyző, ön egy zseni…_

A sorsolást a hotel konferenciatermében tartják. Viktorral egymás mellett ülünk, olyan közel van hozzám, hogy összeér a combunk, és miközben feláll, hogy húzzon a kis zsákocskából, amit a nemzetközi szövetség egyik képviselője mosolyogva lóbál felé, a kezével végigsimít a térdemen. Összerezzenek az érintéstől, de igyekszem úgy tenni, mintha észre sem vettem volna.

A tizenegyes sorszámot húzom, ami azt jelenti, utolsónak futok, Viktor pedig tizedikként. Nem tudom, örülnöm kéne, vagy inkább keseregnem, amiért közvetlenül utána kerülök sorra, de próbálok inkább nem is arra gondolni.

Mikor elindulunk fel a szobáink felé, néhány riporter megpróbál interjút kérni tőlem vagy Viktortól, de Jakov mindannyiukat elhajtja.

\- Majd a verseny után nyilatkoznak - jelenti ki szigorúan, és szinte betuszkol minket a liftbe. Mindeközben Viktor a telefonját nyomkodja, csak egyetlen pillanatra néz fel Jakovra, amikor már bezárul a felvonó ajtaja. Én a számat rágcsálom, máris a holnapi programomon rágódva.

\- Yuri, nagyon jó leszel holnap, nyugi! - Viktor ezt úgy mondja, hogy fel sem pillant az Instagram feedjéből. Már rá sem kell néznie, hogy tudja, mi jár a fejemben? Gondolatolvasó lett?

\- Öhm - nyögöm, mert értelmeset erre nem tudok reagálni. Viktor erre már rám néz, de mielőtt megszólalhatna, kinyílik a lift ajtaja. Csak én és Viktor szállunk ki, az edzőink egy emelettel feljebb kaptak szobát.

\- Pihenjétek ki magatokat! - búcsúzik szigorú arccal Jakov. Bizonyára aggódik, hogy megint az fog történni, mint Kanadában, és nem alszom majd jól.

Viktor zsebre teszi a telefonját, miközben én előhalászom mindkettőnk szobakulcsát a zsebemből - Viktorét Jakov bízta rám azzal a megjegyzéssel, hogy nem akarja, hogy „az a bolond Vitya már megint elhagyja, mint Moszkvában”.

A kulcsokkal játszadozom egy ideig. Hezitálok. Hirtelen nagyon szeretném megkérni Viktort, hogy aludjon velem egy szobában úgy, mint a tavalyi szezonban a versenyeken - nem is értem, hogy honnan jött ez most.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdi. Nyilván az arcom már megint árulkodik arról, hogy valami furára gondolok.

\- Ühüm - bólintok, és végre a kezébe nyomom a kulcsát. Magamra erőltetek egy mosolyt. - Sok szerencsét holnapra!

Az ő arcára is felkúszik egy mosoly, ami őszintébbnek tűnik, mint amilyen az enyém.

\- Neked is - mondja, és közelebb hajol hozzám, hogy nyomjon egy puszit az arcoma, egészen a szám sarkához. - Aludj jól, Yuri!

Csodálkozva nézem a hátát, miközben kinyitja a szobája ajtaját. Sokszor előfordul még, hogy nem tudok napirendre térni a viselkedésén - ez is egy ilyen pillanat. Mi volt ez a puszi?

 

A rövidprogram előtt Viktor és én egymás mellett melegítünk az erre kijelölt helyiségben. A szemem sarkából figyelem szinte folyamatosan, Jakov is, Minako-sensei is többször rám morran, hogy koncentráljak jobban, vagy hogy ne bámészkodjak. Viktor úgy elmerül a saját kis világában, hogy nem hall, nem lát, velem ellentétben csak és kizárólag magára figyel, azt sem veszi észre, amikor szó szerint tátott szájjal bámulok rá, miután helyből hihetetlen magasra ugrik, majd három és fél fordulatot tesz meg a levegőben, mielőtt földet érne olyan könnyedén és elegánsan, mintha szárnyai lennének.

Minako-sensei megkocogtatja a vállam, és kirántja a fülhallgatómat.

\- _Gyere velem!_ \- mondja kissé mérgesen, és átvonszol a terem másik végébe. Karba teszi a kezét, és úgy néz rám, mint kisgyerekre, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre. - _Ha folyamatosan Viktort bámulod ahelyett, hogy tisztességesen bemelegítenél, inkább ki se menj a jégre!_

Ebben teljesen igaza van, nem is vitatkozok vele, inkább nekiállok végre rendesen nyújtani, de még így is merevnek érzem az izmaimat, amikor a jégre szólítanak minket a hatperces bemelegítésre. Most már kezdek örülni neki, hogy a csoport végén kerülök majd sorra, de többször nem eshetek bele abba a hibába, hogy Viktort bámuljam munka helyett. Most nem a rajongója vagyok, hanem az ellenfele, emlékeztetem magam, miközben leveszem az élvédőket a korcsolyámról, és átadom őket Minako-senseinek.

Viktor karja súrolja a hátamat, miközben ő is átnyújtja a saját élvédőit Jakovnak, és egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetünk. Elmosolyodik. A szeme izgatottan csillog, látszik rajta, hogy alig várja ezt a versenyt - nem úgy, mint én, aki már-már azt fontolgatom, hogy jó lenne visszalépni, és hagyni az egészet a fenébe.

Kezd felfordulni a gyomrom.

A jégre lépve veszek egy jó mély lélegzetet, és megpróbálom megnyugtatni magam. Hiszen mi a legrosszabb, ami történhet? Hogy elesek háromszor, és alacsony pontokat kapok? Nem ez lenne az első alkalom…

\- _Bízz már magadban, Yuri, az isten szerelmére!_ \- hallom meg Viktor halk hangját a hátam mögött, mire kis híján eltanyálok a jégen. Megrökönyödve nézek rá hátra a vállam felett, de ő is meglepődve bámul rám. Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem az én fülemnek szánta a szavait, már csak azért sem, mert angolul szokott hozzám beszélni, nem oroszul.

Elfordulok, és megpróbálok úgy tenni, mintha nem is hallottam volna meg, miközben a hangosbemondó bemutat minket, versenyzőket a közönségnek. Viktor kapja persze a legnagyobb tapsot és éljenzést, amit azzal a széles, cinkos vigyorával fogad, amitől csoda, hogy nem olvad meg a jég alatta.

Miközben koszorúzok, és próbálom engedelmességre bírni a lábaimat, azon gondolkodom, Viktor honnan tudta már megint, mire gondolok éppen. Kezdem úgy érezni, tényleg gondolatolvasó - bár nagyon remélem, hogy nem az, mert nem szeretném, ha mindig mindenről tudna, ami a fejemben jár.

Elpróbálom a forgásaimat, azután megállok egy kicsit Jakov és a sensei előtt, hogy kifújjam az orromat. Viktor alig néhány centire tőlem fékez le. Az edző kérdés nélkül nyitja ki és nyújtja át neki a vizespalackját. Jakov mindkettőnknek mond néhány utasítást, amiket persze mindketten figyelmen kívül hagyunk, amikor elindulunk vissza a jég közepe felé.

Még épp látom a szemem sarkából, mielőtt másfelé fordulnék, hogy Viktor ugrik egy gyönyörű, tökéletes tripla Axelt, amit a közönségben ülő lányok eget rengető sikítással jutalmaznak. Felvonom a szemöldökömet. A hangosbemondó most közli, hogy már csak egy percünk van, én pedig még egyetlen egy ugrást sem próbáltam meg…

Lehet, hogy nem kéne. Még mindig túl merev vagyok, nem melegítettem be eléggé hozzá, és ha elszúrom, tudjuk, mi lehet annak a vége. De…

Igaza van Viktornak, bíznom kéne végre magamban. Nem akarok még egy olyan versenyt, ami után megbánással jövök le a jégről, soha többé. Nem akarom, hogy most, hogy végre újra egy jégen korcsolyázok a példaképemmel, megint kudarcot valljak.

Megállok egy pillanatra a palánk mellett, és elképzelem magamban a négyfordulatos flipet, azután teszek egy gyors kört a pályán, lendületet veszek és elrugaszkodok.

Ha a közönség reakciójából feltétlenül nem is, abból, ahogy Viktor tátott szájjal bámul rám utána, tudom, hogy tökéletes ugrás volt.


	62. Flip

Az igazság az, hogy mióta tudom, hogy Viktornak is köze van a koreográfiához, egészen máshogy nézek mindkét programomra. Még az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy lecserélem őket, de egyfelől ez a szezon közepén nagyon nem lenne szerencsés, másrészt igazából nagyon szeretem őket, a szívemhez nőttek, és elég jók ahhoz, hogy a bírók is szépen adják rá a pontokat a komponensekben.

Amikor szólnak, hogy hamarosan én következem, és kimegyek a pálya mellé, még megnézhetem Viktor tankönyvbe illő tripla Axeljét és a kombinációs forgást, amivel a programot zárja. Mind a kettő tökéletes, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a többi elem, amit nem láttam, is az volt. Egy pillanatra elkapja a tekintetem, amikor lemegy a pályáról, én pedig kilépek rá. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy Jakov megöleli, két cuppanós puszit nyom az arcára, de a kiss and cry-ba már nem kíséri el - helyette futólépésben siet Minako-sensei mellé, és mire odaér, már le is cserélte a zakóját arra, amit a japán szövetségtől kapott.

Miközben a pályán rovom a köröket, elfelejtem befogni a fülem, ahogy előre terveztem, és így akaratomon kívül is megtudom, hogy Viktor hány pontot kapott.

_112.49._

Bőven elmarad a rekordjától, de ezek akkor is csodás pontok…

Jakov szigorúan néz rám, amikor visszatérek a palánk mellé egy utolsó korty vízért és egy gyors orrfújásért.

\- Mindent tudsz, ugye? - kérdezi, én pedig szeretném azt mondani, hogy igen, de ebben a pillanatban úgy érzem magam, mintha életemben most először állnék jégen. Csoda, hogy nem csúsznak ki a lábaim alólam, miközben itt állok a palánk mellett… - Ne felejtsd el, nem a röviddel kell nyerned!

\- Tudom - bólintok, és közben próbálom lenyelni a torkomban képződött képzeletbeli gombócot.

Felnézek a kivetítőre, amin még mindig Viktor pontjait mutatják.

Nem, nem fogok összeomlani. Olyan flipet tudok ugrani, hogy Viktor Nyikiforovnak is leesett tőle az álla. Megmutatom az itteni közönségnek, hogy mennyire jó vagyok, ha van két perc ötven másodpercem, és egy egész programom bizonyítani!

A pálya közepén veszek egy mély levegőt, becsukom a szemem, és épp úgy, mint a hatperces bemelegítés alatt, most is elképzelem a flipet - és az összes többi elemet is.

\- _Meg tudod csinálni_ \- motyogom az orrom alatt, persze csak magamnak. Amúgy sem hallaná senki, egyedül vagyok a pályán, mindenki más túl messze van.

Valóban megcsinálom. Hibátlanul sikerül a program, annyira, hogy még én magam is nehezen hiszem el. Minako-sensei fel-le ugrál a pálya mellett, Jakov egy fojtogató ölelésbe von, mikor lelépek a jégről, de én Viktort keresem a tekintetemmel, ám nem látom sehol. Remélem, azért megnézte, hogyan futottam.

A jobb lábammal dobolok a padlón, míg a pontjaimat várjuk. Türelmetlen vagyok, tudni akarom végre! Minako-sensei, nyilván azért, hogy megnyugtasson, a térdemre teszi a kezét, majd beleinteget a kamerába, és mond valami olyasmit, hogy anyu és apu ne aggódjon, jó kezekben vagyok Szentpéterváron. Elpirulok zavaromban.

Végre megjelenik a pontszámom a kivetítőn, és a hangosbemondó is beleharsogja az aréna hangzavarába. A tenyerembe temetem az arcomat, miközben a sensei átöleli a vállamat. Lehet, kívülről nem úgy tűnik, de boldog vagyok - annyira boldog, hogy alig tudom visszatartani a sírást.

Nem nyertem meg a rövidprogramot, de most mégis úgy érzem magam, mint aki diadalt aratott. Ha a kűrt el is szúrom, akkor is büszke lehetek már magamra.

 _112.11 pont._ Harmincnyolc századdal maradtam csak le Viktor mögött.

Ha soha többé nem húzhatok korcsolyát a lábamra, akkor is…

\- _Jól vagy, Yuri?_ \- kérdezi halkan, óvatosan Minako-sensei. Megrázom a fejem, pedig valójában jól vagyok. Soha életemben nem éreztem még ilyen nagyszerűen magam.

Remeg a kezem, amikor a sajtókonferencián leülök Viktor mellé. Majdnem három ponttal többet értem el, mint a múltkor. Jó eredményre számítottam, amikor befejeztem a programot, de nem ennyire. Mégiscsak tudok száztíz feletti pontokat kapni, úgy tűnik.

Viktor a telefonját nyomkodja már megint, és a szája szegletében egy egészen aprócska mosoly bujkál. Hirtelen felnéz rám, és a mosoly egészen szélessé, ragyogóvá válik. Elém tolja a telefont, és rámutat a képernyőre. A hivatalos versenyprotokoll van megnyitva rajta, az eredményeimmel.

\- És én még attól féltem, hogy rontani fogsz - csóválja a fejét.

\- Miért féltél attól? Az neked csak jó lett volna - csúszik ki a számon, mire jóízűen nevetni kezd, sikeresen magára vonva ezzel az összes újságíró figyelmét, de nem is foglalkozik velük.

\- Azért így mégiscsak izgalmasabb - kacsint. Zavartan teszem rá az ujjam a telefonja képernyőjére, mielőtt az elsötétülne, és alaposabban is megnézem magamnak azokat a pontokat, azután Viktoréit is. Reagálni azonban már nincs időm rájuk, mert elkezdődik a sajtótájékoztató.

Teljesen üres az agyam, nem tudom kitalálni, mégis mit válaszoljak az első, mindhármunknak szóló kérdésre, pedig az mindig, minden versenyen nagyjából ugyanaz: arra kérnek, hogy röviden értékeljük a mai teljesítményünket. Mit kéne mondanom? Hogy a bennem élő kisgyerek, aki Viktor Nyikiforov miatt kezdett el versenyszerűen korcsolyázni, most örömtáncot lejt, de a felnőtt Katsuki Yuri abszolút nem tud mit kezdeni ezzel az egész helyzettel?

Próbálok odafigyelni Viktor válaszára, hátha abból nekem is eszembe jut valami értelmes, de az agyam még az ő szavait sem hajlandó most értelmezni. Mikor befejezi, és a szemek várakozón rám szegeződnek, nyelek egy nagyot. Remegő kézzel húzom közelebb a mikrofont, de még mindig ötletem sincs, mit is mondjak.

Viktor keze az asztal alatt a térdemre siklik, és bátorítón megszorítja azt. Tényleg tud a fejemben olvasni, ez most már egészen biztos! Jó ég!

Végül csak sikerül kiböknöm két-három értelmes mondatot arról, hogy nagyon boldog vagyok az eredmény miatt. Közben igyekszem nem Viktorra nézni, aki olyan átható tekintettel néz engem, miközben beszélek, hogy egészen belepirulok. A többi hozzám intézett kérdésre is sikerül egészen normális válaszokat adnom, annak ellenére, hogy a szívem a torkomban dobog közben. Viktor bezzeg könnyedén, a legszebb mosolyával válaszolgat mindenre, ahogy a másik oldalán ülő, a rövidprogram után tőlünk bő húsz ponttal lemaradó harmadik Emil is. Irigylem az ilyen magabiztos embereket.

Megkönnyebbülök, amikor vége a sajtótájékoztatónak. Alig várom, hogy lezuhanyozzak és lefeküdjek aludni.

Viktor kulcsa ismét nálam van, de ő megfeledkezik erről: úgy indul a szobája ajtaja felé, mikor kiszállunk a liftből, mint akit üldöznek, időm sincs utána kapni. Persze az ajtóban állva már eszébe jut, hogy nem tudja kinyitni, és csodálkozva fordul felém. A tarkóját vakargatva kezd el nevetni.

\- Ne mondd el Jakovnak! - kéri még mindig kacarászva, amikor a kezébe nyomom a kulcsot. Megígérem neki, hogy nem fogom, mielőtt jó éjszakát kívánnék.

Hihetetlenül jól esik a zuhany. Fizikailag nem érzem magam fáradtnak, ha kéne, most akár még egy maratont is le tudnék futni, ám mentálisan ki vagyok zsigerelve. Remélem, könnyen el fogok tudni aludni…

Mikor végzek a fürdőszobában, és kisétálok a szobámba, úgy megdöbbenek, hogy a szemüvegem, de még a törölköző is, amit a derekam köré tekertem, leesik rólam. Nem vagyok egyedül: Viktor az ágyam szélén ül, egy hatalmas plüss uszkárt ölelve magához. Nyilván akkor jöhetett be, amikor a víz alatt álltam, azért nem hallottam, de azért igazán szólhatott volna… Legalább kopogott volna a fürdőszoba ajtaján, amikor már nem csorgott a víz, a fenébe is!


	63. Törésvonal

\- Vi… Viktor! - Úgy visítok fel, akár egy malac. - Te mégis hogy… mit… mit keresel itt?!

Gyorsan felkapom a törölközőmet a földről, és magam köré tekerem. Viktornak még csak a szeme sem rebben, és szerencsére a szemembe néz, nem máshová - igaz, nem most lát először meztelenül, de azért mégiscsak zavarba ejtő pucéran állni előtte. A bőröndömhöz rohanok, és előhalászok belőle néhány tiszta ruhát, amit magamra kapkodhatok.

\- Nem akartalak megijeszteni - szólal meg végre Viktor, miközben neki hátat fordítva az alsógatyámat húzom magamra. - Ne haragudj!

Sóhajtok egy nagyot, és motyogok valami olyasmit, hogy semmi baj. Még mindig úgy ver a szívem, mintha ki akarna szakadni a mellkasomból.

\- Miért vagy itt? - nézek hátra a vállam felett, miközben belebújtatom a jobb lábamat a melegítőnadrágomba.

Viktor vállat von, és oldalra dönti a fejét. Láthatóan hezitál. De miért?

\- Tegnap éjjel alig tudtam aludni - mondja végül lassan, nagyon megfontoltan, és közben figyeli, ahogy magamra veszem a pólómat is végre. - Pedig tudod, hogy jó az alvókám. Jakov szerint túl jó is…

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy ideges voltál a verseny miatt - pislogok rá. Az én idegeim szoktak rosszak lenni, nem az övé.

\- Nem - rázza meg a fejét, és még szorosabban öleli magához a plüssállatot. Egészen úgy fest most, mint egy kisgyerek. - Izgatott, igen, alig vártam, hogy kiálljunk egymás ellen, de nem volt lámpalázam.

\- Akkor mi volt a baj? - ülök le mellé az ágyra. Nem tudom leplezni a csodálkozásomat, de ő nem veszi észre, vagy legalábbis nem teszi szóvá. Megpaskollja a plüsskutya fejét úgy, ahogy Makkacsinét szokta, azután megint vállat von. Pont úgy néz ki, mint egy szomorú kisgyerek.

\- Jakovnak el ne mondd, mert…

\- Tudom - vágok a szavába. - Kanadában megfenyegetett, hogy ha megtudja, hogy nem alszok rendesen, altatót kever a vacsorámba.

Viktor szája sarka megrándul.

\- Igen, ez Jakovra vall.

Hosszú csend telepszik ránk. Viktor úgy néz ki, mint aki nagyon szeretne mondani valamit, de nem meri kibökni: többször is kinyitja a száját úgy, mintha bele akarna kezdeni, de némi hezitálás után mindannyiszor becsukja. Mi ütött belé?

\- Mi a baj, Viktor? - kérdezem, mikor már kezd nagyon megijeszteni a hallgatásával.

\- Én… - nyel egy nagyot, aztán megrázza a fejét, mint aki ki akar belőle verni egy buta gondolatot. - Yuri, mondd csak, zavarna, ha ma éjjel itt aludnék?

Rákvörös lesz a fejem, nem kell hozzá a szoba ajtaja mellett, a falon függő egész alakos tükör sem, hogy tudjam. Annyira zavarba ejt a kérdése, hogy most én leszek az, aki válasz helyett csak tátog néha egyet, mint valami hal. Viktor pislogás nélkül néz engem közben, a szemeiben valami furcsa, szomorúnak ható csillogással, amit már megint nem tudok hová tenni.

\- Buta ötlet volt, ne haragudj! Jó éjszakát! - pattan fel hirtelen, és a hóna alatt a plüssuszkárral már indulna is az ajtó felé. Reflexből kapok a csuklója után, túlságosan is erősen markolom meg, mert felszisszen, és ahogy visszafordul, döbbenten mered a kezemre. Én is ugyanúgy megdöbbenek, és azonnal enyhítek a szorításon.

\- Bocsánat - motyogom. Viktor megrázza a fejét, mint aki azt mondja, „semmi baj”. Lehorgasztom a fejem. - Maradj!

Viktor majd lassan visszaül mellém az ágyra, és a vállamra teszi a kezét. Mikor felnézek rá, éppen olyan szemekkel néz rám, mint Makkacsin, amikor egyszer azt mondtam neki, hogy nem kaphat jutalomfalatot, de aztán mégis a szájába adtam egyet, ettől pedig még a korábbinál is jobban zavarba jövök. Viktor néha olyan, mint egy kutyus - nem akarok így gondolni rá, de mintha eltanulta volna Makkától ezeket az arckifejezéseket!

\- Ezt meg hol szerezted? - kérdezem a plüssállatra mutatva, hogy másra tereljem a figyelmem, bár ez sem jó ötlet, hiszen egy kutyus az is.

\- Egy rajongó dobta ma be nekem a jégre - nevet, és az arcához emeli a puha játékot, hogy jó alaposan megnézze magának. - Lehet, hazaviszem magammal Pétervárra. Olyan kényelmes, pont megfelel kispárnának! Makkának is biztos tetszene! - mondja lelkesen, szélesen vigyorogva. _Mint egy ötéves…_

\- Aha - nyögöm. Elkezdek játszadozni a nadrágom korcával. Nem tudom, most mit kéne csinálnom. Ideje lenne lefeküdni, hogy ki tudjuk magunkat pihenni holnapra, de furán hangzana, ha azt mondanám Viktornak, hogy „bújjunk ágyba”, vagy hogy “helyezd kényelembe magadat”.

Viktor lerúgja a papucsát, félreteszi a plüssöt, és a vállamra dönti a fejét. Ösztönösen el akarom tolni őt magamtól, de leküzdöm a késztetést, és hagyom, hogy megint a térdemre csússzon a tenyere, úgy, mint a sajtókonferencián. Megszoktam már Viktortól, hogy folyton fogdos, ő az a fajta ember, akinek természetes, hogy állandóan hozzáérjen másokhoz, de néha még most sem tudok mit kezdeni az ilyen helyzetekkel.

Sóhajtok egyet, becsukom a szemem, és próbálok nem a térdemen nyugvó kezére gondolni, de hiába. Zavar, hogy ott van az a kéz, kényelmetlenül érzem magam tőle, ezért inkább ráteszem a sajátomat, és megszorítom. Viktor összefűzi az ujjainkat, felemeli a fejét, és a tekintetünk újra találkozik. Az ajkait finoman a halántékomhoz érinti, majd újra a vállamnak dönti az arcát.

Nyelek egy nagyot. Egyfelől nagyon is jól esik a közelsége, és szeretnék egészen hozzábújni, másrészről viszont kedvem lenne elmenekülni, de hogy miért, azt nem tudom.

Sután, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelten megpaskolom a fejét, mire kuncogni kezd.

\- Viktor… - kezdem, de igazából nem tudom, mit is akarok mondani. Gondolkodj, Katsuki versenyző, gondolkodj! Miről beszéljek vele most? Ja, ja, igen! Műkorcsolya! A holnapi kűr! - Figyelj csak, gondolkodtam. Inkább nem teszem bele a holnapi programomba azt a plusz kvadot. Nem éri meg.

Viktor azon nyomban felegyenesedik, és hatalmasra tágult szemekkel mered rám. A kezemet nem engedi el, csak pislog kettőt, lassan, egymás után, majd csóválni kezdi a fejét.

\- Miért gondolod úgy, hogy nem éri meg?

Megint sóhajtok. Mindig csak sóhajtozok mostanában - de Viktor is, nem igaz?

\- Ha ugrok még egy kvadot, az egyik Axelt ki kell vennem a programból - mondom lassan. - Számolgattam: alig érne több alappontot, de sokkal nehezebb lenne végigcsinálni.

\- Hmm… - Viktor elengedi a kezem, hogy a mutatóujját az ajka közepére biggyessze. Egy ideig csak hümmög magában. - Szerintem meg kéne próbálnod. Hol, ha nem most és itt? Azt mondod, nem éri meg a kockázatot, de ezen a versenyen nem kockáztatsz semmit.

\- Semmit?! A Grand Prix döntőbe való jutás a tét! - Valószínűleg úgy meredhetek most rá, mintha három feje nőtt volna, mert bocsánatkérőn elkezdi vonogatni a vállát és rázogatni maga előtt a kezeit.

\- Fél lábbal bent vagy abban a döntőben, Yuri - tárja szét a karjait. - Van már egy GP aranyad.

\- Van, de ez még semmire sem garancia - tiltakozom. Viktor megrázza a fejét.

\- Figyelj, ezen a versenyen a mezőny azért elég gyenge - mutatja fel a hüvelykujját vidoran. - A rövidben is csak te és én tudtunk száz pont felett elérni. Ha megnézed a leadott elemlistákat, láthatod, hogy nincs senki, aki be tudná hozni a hátrányát velünk szemben.

\- Ha esek egy párat, ez az állítás máris nem igaz - morgom az orrom alatt, mire Viktor sóhajt.

\- Pont ezt próbálom elmagyarázni, hogy holnap ronthatsz! - mondja nagyon komolyan, mire ismét úgy nézhetek rá, mintha három feje nőtt volna, mert elneveti magát az arckifejezésemet látva.

\- Nem értelek. Azt akarod, hogy elessek párszor, hogy biztos te nyerj?

\- Dehogy - legyint. Lelkesen csillog a szeme. - Nem érdekel, hogy két arannyal, vagy egy arannyal és egy ezüsttel jutok be a döntőbe. És eszemben sem lenne soha azt kívánni, hogy eless a jégen!

\- Nem érdekel? - pislogok rá.

\- Engem nem - rázza meg a fejét mosolyogva. - Nézd, ha neked fontos, és holnap mindenképp nyerni szeretnél, akkor ne kockáztass, de ha úgy vagy vele mint én… - Megint széttárja a karjait. - Nem lesz a szezonban több alkalom arra, hogy éles versenyen, következmények nélkül próbálhasd ki, megy-e az öt kvad.

\- Szóval azt mondod, hogy nincsenek következmények? Nem eshetek ki a döntőből? - ráncolom a homlokomat.

\- Számolgass egy kicsit! - dugja az orrom alá a telefonomat, ami eddig az ágy melletti kis asztalkán pihent.

\- Hát jó! - adom meg magam, megkeresem az interneten az ellenfeleink leadott elemlistáit, és valóban számolgatni kezdek.

Hamar rájövök, hogy Viktornak igaza van: viszonylag sok hibával is gyakorlatilag garantált a második helyem, de ha egészen katasztrofális programot futok, akkor se nagyon csúszok már le a dobogóról. Hacsak nem rontom el az összes ugrásomat - de erre az eshetőségre inkább nem is gondolok.

\- Te maga vagy az ördög - adom neki vissza a telefont a szememet forgatva.

\- Ne mondj már ilyet! - veszi elő a színpadias kiskutya tekintetét. - Semmi ördögi nincs bennem!

\- Nem vagyok normális, hogy ebbe belemegyek - közlöm vele szárazon, de csak vigyorog, mint a vadalma. - Biztos, nem csak azért veszel rá erre, hogy nehogy én nyerjem holnap az aranyat?

\- Ugyan már, Yuri, hogy mondhatsz ilyet! - nyafog gyerekesen. - Hiszen sosem aknáznám alá szántszándékkal a győzelmed!

\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez hazugság - csúszik ki a számon.

Megfagy közöttünk a levegő.


	64. Földrengésfény

\- Hogy mondod? - Viktor hangja nyugodt és halk, de a tekintete száz meg száz érzelemről árulkodik egyszerre, amikről én ebben a pillanatban nem akarok tudomást venni.

Elfordulok. A villany fényében megcsillan a szemüvegem - most jövök csak rá, hogy elfelejtettem visszavenni, és még mindig a padlón hever, ott, ahová esett, amikor visszatérve a fürdőszobából Viktor kis híján halálra rémített a puszta jelenlétével.

Most is halálra vagyok rémülve attól, hogy itt van.

Halálra vagyok rémülve attól, hogy kicsúszott a számon az, ami már tavasz óta nyomja a lelkemet. Lehetséges, jó, hogy kimondtam - de az biztos, hogy nem jókor, és nem így kellett volna.

Lehajolok a szemüvegért, és elkezdem a pólóm sarkával törölgetni úgy, hogy közben a hátamat mutatom Viktor felé.

\- Yuri? - Viktornak most már a hangja is árulkodik arról a megszámlálhatatlan érzelemről, ami átsuhanhat rajta most: egyszerre dühödt, kétségbeesett, bizonytalan, könyörgő, felháborodott és… Nem tudom. Lehet, hogy ezeket is csak én képzelem bele, mert szeretném, ha összezavartam volna a kijelentésemmel, valójában viszont csak kimért. Bár talán nem csal a fülem, és tényleg megremegett az a máskor oly melegen elnyújtott ú hang a nevemben, amikor kiejtette. - Yuri, miről beszélsz?

Becsukom egy pillanatra a szememet, veszek egy mély levegőt, amit jó ideig bent is tartok. Azután kifújom, és felteszem a szemüvegem. A körvonalak újra élesek lesznek a szobában.

Még mindig nem fordulok Viktor felé.

\- Tudod, miről - motyogom nagyon, nagyon halkan, és közben azt remélem, nem hallja meg. Ám Viktor meghallja. Felpattan, és mellém siet. A vállamra teszi a kezét, és óvatosan maga felé fordít, de én csak a padlót bámulom.

\- Yuri, nem értelek - suttogja.

Megkockáztatok egy pillantást az arcára; a cserepes szája olyan szokatlan látvány, hogy majdnem megkérdezem, nem betegedett-e meg, hiszen folyton annyira ügyel a kinézetére, és azt a drága tégelyes ajakápolót használja, amit folyton rám is rám tukmál - de még időben visszafogom magam. A szemeibe már nem nézek, újra a lábujjaimat kezdem el fikszírozni.

\- Yuri? - Óvatosan nyúl az állam alá, és megpróbálja felemelni a fejem, de mielőtt megtehetné, ellököm a kezét. Úgy húzza a mellkasához, mintha megégettem volna. - Yuri? Mi…?

\- Nem kell úgy tenned, mintha nem értenéd, miről beszélek - szűröm a fogaim között. Kezdek nagyon, _nagyon_ dühös lenni rá.

\- De Yuri… - túr bele idegesen a hajába, miközben újra találkozik egy pillanatra a tekintetünk, mielőtt ellépnék mellőle, és az ablakhoz sétálnék. Összekulcsolom a mellkasom előtt a kezeimet, és próbálok nyugalmat erőltetni magamra. Nem sikerül. - Yuri, kérlek, mondd el, mi ez az egész! Tényleg nem értem, miről beszélsz! Én sosem akartam azt, hogy veszíts! Én…

\- Dehogynem! - csattanok fel, és visszafordulok felé. Nem bírom tovább hallgatni, ahogy kétségbeesetten próbál meggyőzni arról, amiről mindketten pontosan tudjuk, hogy nem az igazság.

Viktor kerek szemekkel bámul rám, nyel egy nagyot, és tesz egy lépést hátra, mint aki megijedt tőlem.

\- Mi? - nyögi, de több nem jön ki a torkán.

\- Tudom, hogy nem akartad, hogy tavaly megnyerjem a Grand Prix döntőt, Viktor - mondom lassan, tagoltan. Ég az arcom, de most nem a szégyentől, a haragtól vörösödtem el.

Viktornak résnyire nyílik a szája. Azt hiszem, hogy mondani fog valamit, de ehelyett csak egy hangos, remegő lélegzet tör fel a torkából. Még mindig kerek szemekkel, értetlenséggel tanulmányozza az arcomat. Bizonyára nem tudja elképzelni, honnan tudok erről. Megrázza a fejét.

\- Nem kell tagadnod, Viktor - vetem neki oda, mielőtt még elkezdhetne védekezni, és megpróbálna bemesélni nekem valami hazugságot. A kezeim lehanyatlanak és ökölbe szorulnak a testem mellett, de a hangom már nyugodt, és az arcomat sem érzem már olyan forrónak. Már nem dühös vagyok; azt a csalódottságot érzem megint, amit aznap, amikor véletlenül kihallgattam a beszélgetésüket Jakovval.

\- Yuri… - Hátrál még egy lépést, és lerogy az ágy sarkára. A tenyerébe temeti az arcát. - Honnan…?

\- Tavasszal, nem sokkal a világbajnokság után… - kezdem, de ki van száradva a szám. Nyelek egy nagyot. - Jakovval beszéltél erről. Véletlenül meghallottam.

Viktor összeráncolja a homlokát, és úgy mered rám. Először azt hiszem, haragszik, azért néz így, de a szeme ide-oda mozgásából, és abból, ahogy egy idő után beharapja az ajkát, rá kell jönnöm, valójában az emlékeiben kutat.

Vagy legalábbis így tesz - mert nem létezik, hogy ne emlékezzen arra a beszélgetésre. Hirtelen tér vissza a dühöm. Nem szívesen ismerem be, de most legszívesebben felpofoznám Viktort.

\- A francba is! - tör ki belőlem, olyan hangerővel, hogy Viktor összerezzen, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a szomszéd szobában, de talán még egy emelettel lejjebb is hallják a hangomat. - Ne játszd a hülyét! Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy szereted kijátszani az „ó, olyan feledékeny vagyok, nem emlékszem” kártyát, mert mindenki tudja, hogy tényleg nem túl jó a memóriád, de most az egyszer, könyörgöm, ne tegyél úgy, mintha fogalmad sem lenne, hogy…

\- Tényleg nem emlékszem - mondja halkan, mire hirtelen elfelejtek tovább kiabálni. Mégis hogy mondhat ilyet?! Miért hazudik nekem?

Lassan hátat fordít nekem, és magához húzza az ágyon heverő plüssjátékot. Nem látom az arcát, miközben beszélni kezd, így a kezét figyelem, amivel a kutyus fülét vakargatja pont úgy, mint az igazi Makkacsinét szokta.

\- Azért nem emlékszem, mert többször és beszéltem erről Jakovval. Nem tudom, hogy melyik beszélgetésről van szó, mert sok volt, és összefolynak a fejemben, és nem tudom, hogy mennyit hallottál, és mit értettél meg belőle. - Olyan halk a hangja, hogy igencsak hegyeznem kell a fülem, hogy értsem, mit mond. - A lelkiismeretem azóta sem hagy nyugodni, tudod? Tavaly december óta sokat rágódtam a dolgon, és mindig azzal nyugtattam magam, hogy te nem tudhattad, mit gondolok, nem változtatott az aznapi teljesítményeden, úgyhogy nem is kell, hogy számítson.

\- Az én teljesítményemet lehet, hogy nem befolyásolta, de Jurijét igen - közlöm vele szárazon, mire ijedten kapja felém a tekintetét, mintha azt kérdezné, „hát arról is tudsz?”, csak hogy egyetlen tizedmásodperccel később újra a plüsskutya felé forduljon. - Igen, Viktor, Jurij elmondta, mit mondtál neki aznap. Épp, amikor a kűrre ment ki… Szép húzás volt!

Beletúr a hajába, talán kicsit meg is húzza a tövénél. A falra szerelt óra tiktakolása hirtelen zavaróan hangosnak tűnik, miközben várom, hogy mondjon valamit.

\- Tudom, hogy… - Megrázza a fejét. Újra felém fordul, a tekintete fáradt, de őszintének tűnik. - Elhiszed, ha azt mondom, hogy sajnálom?

\- Nem tudom, Viktor - ismerem be. - Fogalmam sincs, mert nem tudom, miért csináltad. Azóta próbálok rájönni, hogy meghallottam, amint beismered Jakovnak, és… - Száttárom a karjaimat. - Nem tudom.

\- Miért csak most…? - a hangja elfúl a kérdés közben. Vesz két mély levegőt, ki és be, ki és be, látszólag azért, hogy össze tudja szedni magát. - Miért nem kérdeztél rá előbb? Miért most hozod fel, több mint fél év után?

Erre nem tudok válaszolni. Én sem tudom biztosan - talán, mert sohasem volt rá megfelelő alkalom, talán mert nem akartam vele veszekedni, talán nem akartam hallani az igazságot az ő szájából, vagy csak abban reménykedtem, hogy ha a szőnyeg alá söpröm a problémát, egy idő után magától eltűnik.

Viktor egy ideig tanulmányozza a vonásaimat, majd lassan újra hátat fordít nekem, és megint elkezdi a plüssállat füle tövét vakargatni.

\- Kíváncsi vagy egyáltalán, hogy miért nem akartam, hogy megnyerd azt a versenyt? - kérdezi, és nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy a szomorúság mellé valamiféle csípős él is keveredik a hangjába. - Meg akartad ezt egyáltalán beszélni velem valaha, vagy még kapóra is jött a dolog, hogy ürügyként használhasd arra, miért viselkedsz velem folyton úgy, ahogy?

A feltételezés olyannyira megdöbbent, hogy köpni-nyelni nem tudok.

\- Te meg… Ezt… Ezt hogy képzeled?! - habogom. Viktor egy pillanatra megint rám néz a válla felett.

\- Miért, nem így volt? - kérdezi nyugodtan.

Most aztán már tényleg legszívesebben felpofoznám. Olyan erővel szorítom ökölbe a kezeimet, hogy az ujjaim elfehérednek.

\- Hogy lehetsz ekkora… ekkora… ekkora… - keresem a szót, de nem találom, nem hogy angolul, még japánul sem.

\- Szemétláda? - fejezi be helyettem Viktor. Egy keserű félmosoly kúszik fel a szájára, ahogy feláll, és felém fordul. Széttárja a karjait. - Mondd azt, hogy nem így volt!

Nem tudom azt mondani.

Nem tudom, mert - és ez a legborzasztóbb ebben az egészben -, igaza van.

\- Miért csináltad? - kérdezem inkább. A hangom egyszerre remeg az indulattól és a szégyentől, amit érzek. - Miért akartad, hogy veszítsek?

\- Második lettél, Yuri. Világrekordot döntöttél. Nem veszítettél - jelenti ki. Néhány másodpercig farkasszemet nézünk egymással. Végül ő az, aki elfordul, és visszaül az ágyra.

Maga elé emeli a kezét. Nem kell látnom az arcát, hogy tudjam, hogy az ujján lévő gyűrűt kezdi el nézegetni, amit tőlem kapott. Az arany megcsillan a lámpafényben, ahogy Viktor ide-oda forgatja egy ideig a jobbját.

\- Emlékszel még, mit mondtál nekem a kűr előtti éjszakán Barcelonában? - kérdezi végül, ha lehet, még az eddigieknél is halkabban, de nem várja meg a választ. - Be akartad fejezni. Ha megnyered a döntőt, akkor tényleg vissza is vonultál volna, ugye, Yuri?

Megrázom a fejem, de ő ezt nem láthatja, mert még mindig nekem háttal ül, ám hiába próbálok meg beszélni, a hangszálaim nem hajlandóak engedelmeskedni nekem.


	65. Ordinario

\- Tudom, Yuri, hogy nem volt fair, amit csináltam - mondja Viktor egy idő után. - Mint mondtam, azóta sem tudtam elszámolni a lelkiismeretemmel, pedig már majdnem egy év telt el. Kétségbeesett, hülye dolog volt, mert…

\- Mert? - kérdezem remegő hangon. Meg akarok mozdulni, de képtelen vagyok rá. - Miért, Viktor?

\- Nem akartam, hogy visszavonulj - mondja halkan. - Annyira dühös voltam, amiért abba akartad hagyni, ráadásul ezt meg sem akartad velem beszélni, csak odavetetted a szabadprogram előestéjén… Nagyon haragudtam rád. Nincs mentségem, tényleg, csak ennyi.

\- Hogy haragudtál? - nyelek egyet. Próbálok nem tudomást venni arról, hogy odanyúl előbb a jobb, azután a bal szeméhez, hogy - minden bizonnyal - letörölje onnan a könnyeket. Próbálom elhitetni magammal, hogy csak viszket a szeme, semmi többről nincs szó. Persze, ez nem megy, tudom az igazat.

\- Yuri, én… - megbicsaklik a hangja. - Annyira szerettem volna veled maradni, de te azt kérted, fejezzük be... Kétségbeesetten próbáltam keresni módot arra, hogy beléd kapaszkodhassak. Azt reméltem, ha nem nyered meg az aranyat a Grand Prix döntőn, akkor nem vonulsz vissza a versenyzéstől, mert többet akarsz majd. Neked… neked még annyi dolgod van a jégen! Még annyi lehetőséged, amiket nem akartam, hogy kihagyj!

\- Azt az én dolgom eldönteni, hogy meddig akarok versenyezni, nem? - kérdezem gyengén. Már nem vagyok dühös. Most már… Most már megint egyáltalán fogalmam sincs, hogy mi a fenét érzek.

\- De igen - mondja Viktor megadóan, és lehorgasztja a fejét. - Csak, tudod, én… akkor úgy gondoltam, és ezt meg is mondtam neked, hogy ez önző dolog, hiszen nem csak rólad volt szó, hanem a rajongóidról, a családodról, és rólam is. Valójában viszont én is önző voltam, talán még jobban is, mint te, mert… - Megáll, és hevesen rázni kezdi a fejét. - A fenébe is, van még értelme annak, amit mondok?

\- Viktor... - sóhajtom. - Az igazság az, hogy abban a pillanatban, amikor befejeztem a kűrömet, már tudtam, hogy nem akarom, hogy az legyen életem utolsó versenye. Függetlenül az eredménytől.

Viktor erre felkapja a fejét, és döbbenten bámul rám.

\- Miért nem mondtad?

\- Mert azt sem igazán tudtam, hol vagyok, amikor lejöttem a pályáról. De nem akartam, hogy ott legyen vége, és… - Vállat vonok. Úgy tűnik, ma mindkettőnknek nehezére esik befejezni a mondatait.

\- _A kurva életbe!_ \- Az orosz káromkodást hallva elhúzom a számat. Van valami természetellenesnek tűnő abban, amikor Viktor csúnyán beszél, még akkor is, ha az anyanyelvén teszi - valószínűleg azért, mert én az udvariasan, választékosan beszélő Viktor Nyikiforovot ismertem csak annyi éven át az interjúiból.

\- Tudod, Viktor, amikor láttam, hogy mennyire vágysz vissza a jégre, akkor… Nos, azt gondoltam, nincs jogom téged tovább visszafogni - mondom végül, miután már kezd túlságosan is kínossá válni a közénk települt csend. - Azt akartam, hogy újra versenyezni kezdj, mert észrevettem, hogyan nézted a többieket a GPF közben. Nem szerettem volna, ha miattam végleg abbahagyod a korcsolyázást.

\- Soha nem az volt a terv - néz rám keserű mosollyal az ajkain. - Tény és való, amikor Hasetsuba utaztam, fogalmam sem volt, mihez akarok kezdeni a jövőben, már ami a saját karrieremet illeti. Azt tudtam csak, hogy veled akarok dolgozni. Muszáj volt odamennem, és… - Vonogatja a vállát, és egy apró kacaj hagyja el az ajkait. - Nos, azt tudod, hogy utána mi történt. Egy idő után pedig tényleg elkezdtem visszavágyni a jégre, elkezdett hiányzni a versenyzés, de, tudod, azt gondoltam… - Elhallgat, és szégyenlősen néz el oldalra.

\- Mit?

\- Azt gondoltam, hogy nem kell választanom majd közted és a versenyzés között - ismeri be, és mintha el is pirulna hozzá. - Egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy ha én visszatérek Pétervárra Jakovhoz, velem tartasz majd. Meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy te esetleg máshogy gondolhatod.

Tipikus Viktor.

\- És még te mondod azt, hogy _én_ vagyok az önző… Az eszedbe sem jutott, hogy esetleg nem szeretnék öt amerikai év után megint külföldre költözni, és talán inkább maradnék a családommal? Igaz, nem így volt, de akkor is… A megkérdezésem nélkül döntöttél arról, mi legyen az _én_ karrieremmel - csóválom meg a fejem. Nem szánom bántásnak, ő mégis annak veszi: felháborodottan mered rám.

\- Nem döntöttem a megkérdezésed nélkül semmiben, Yuri! - veti oda. - Igen, azt hittem, hogy amikor megkérdezem, velem jössz-e Oroszországba, igent mondasz majd, de ha úgy döntöttél volna, hogy nem, akkor azt is elfogadtam volna, és nyilván megpróbáltam volna kitalálni valamit, ami mindkettőnknek elfogadható. A Grand Prix döntő után akartam veled ezt az egészet megbeszélni, mert azt szerettem volna, ha addig a versenyre koncentrálsz, nem pedig arra, hogy mi lesz később.

\- Na persze - morgom. Nem tudom, miért. Nem kéne kötözködnöm vele, hiszen valójában elhiszem, amit mond. És mégis… mégsem tudok parancsolni a nyelvemnek. - Viktor Nyikiforov, aki azt hiszi, hogy körülötte forog az egész univerzum, másra is gondolna magán kívül? Elég meglepő lenne!

Viktor hirtelen felpattan. Még soha életemben nem láttam ilyen dühösnek.

\- Tudod, mi lenne meglepő? Ha végre észrevennéd kicsit magad! - Ezúttal én vagyok az, aki ijedtében hátrál egy lépést. Viktor a szemét forgatva kisöpör egy kósza tincset az arcából, és elkezdi az orrát masszírozni. - Chrisnek volt igaza. Ez már nagyon nem éri meg…

\- Hogy jön ide Chris? - Ezt már megint nem értem.

\- Semmi, nem fontos - legyint egyet. Úgy rogyik vissza az ágyra, akár egy rongybaba.

Megint csend telepszik közénk, hosszú és kínos, a szívem pedig közben úgy zakatol a mellkasomban, hogy csodálkozom, nem szakad ki onnan.

\- Talán tényleg be kellett volna fejezni ezt az egészet Barcelonában - mondja Viktor fáradtan. - Akkor legalább mindkettőnknek csak szép emlékei lennének a másikról, és nem lenne… _ez_ \- mutat körbe a kezével.

\- Viktor… - kezdeném, de a szavamba vág. Mondjuk egyébként sem tudtam, mit akarok mondani.

\- Belefáradtam ebbe az egészbe - emeli újra maga elé a jobb kezét, hogy ismét a gyűrűjét kezdje el nézegetni. - Tudod, nem az a baj, hogy félreértettük egymást, és én azt hittem, hogy te ugyanazt akarod, mint én, miközben te egészen másra vágysz. Az még nem zavarna. Nem bánnám, tényleg, már ha amúgy rendben lennénk, de az, ami az előző szezon vége óta folyik köztünk… Én már nem tudom, hogy viselkedjek veled, Yuri. Néha olyanok vagyunk, mint régen, de aztán mondok vagy teszek valamit, ami neked nem tetszik, és te azonnal robbansz. Nem tudlak követni.

A szívemet mintha satuba fogták volna, és egyre csak szorítanák és szorítanák, miközben Viktort hallgatom. Még csak pislogni sem tudok, csak meredek rá, akár egy kőszobor.

\- Néha, tudod, úgy érzem, mintha te… - A térdére hanyatlik a keze, az ujjai ökölbe szorulnak. Olyan összetörtnek tűnik, hogy legszívesebben odarohannék hozzá, hogy átöleljem, de még mindig képtelen vagyok megmozdulni. - Nevetségesen hangzik, tudom, de néha úgy érzem, mintha olyan lennék, mint egy kutya neked… bár nem, ez nem jó hasonlat, a kutyákat szereted, azokkal jól bánsz - csóválja a fejét, és egy keserű mosoly jelenik meg az arcán, én pedig úgy érzem, mintha valami éles tárggyal döfték volna át a mellkasomat. - Mi vagyok én neked tulajdonképpen, Yuri? Mert mindig azt mondod, hogy legyek „csak Viktor”, de közben épp hogy tojáshéjon kell járkálnom körülötted, nehogy valami ne tetsszen neked.

Hirtelen újra tudok pislogni, és pislogok is, szaporán, gyors egymásutánban, viszont lélegezni egy jó hosszú percig elfelejtek. Viktor pedig közben, mintha észre sem venné, simogatja a plüsskutyát.

Miután megunja, hogy válaszra várjon, feláll, és képzeletbeli szöszöket kezd el leporolni a nadrágjáról.

\- Értem, miért vagy dühös rám, és joggal - mondja végül, újabb hosszú csend után, kerülve a pillantásomat, még mindig a nadrágjáról szedegetve valamit, ami nincs is ott. - Tényleg nem érdemlem meg az év edzője díját, és nem is fogom mentegetni magam, mert valóban hiba volt Yuriót úgy felpaprikáznom. Bár azt azért hadd tegyem hozzá, hogy anélkül is meg tudta volna nyerni azt a döntőt… Igaz, már soha nem tudjuk meg, mi lett volna, ha nem avatkozom közbe. Már nem tudom meg nem történtté tenni, de hidd el nekem, Yuri, hogy tényleg sajnálom.

Találkozik a tekintetünk, és újra a kínos, hosszú csend következik. Az óra tiktakolása mintha megint felerősödne, úgy érzem, szinte kiszakad tőle a dobhártyám. Viktor szemeiben várakozást látok, talán abban reménykedik, hogy megbocsátok, talán csak azt várja, hogy megszólaljak végre. Kinyitom a szám, de nem jön ki hang a torkomon.

\- Nem mondasz semmit? - kérdezi végül olyan mély szomorúsággal a hangjában, hogy attól úgy érzem, újabb kést döfnek a szívembe. Egy ideig még vár, de miután továbbra sem válaszolok, sóhajt egyet, és elindul az ajtó felé. - Próbáld meg kialudni magad a kűr előtt. Jó éjt, Yuri!


	66. Hullámtörés

\- Viktor! - A kelleténél jóval hangosabban kiáltok fel. Viktor, akinek már a kilincsen van a keze, összerezzen, és a szívéhez kap ijedtében, de nem fordul hátra. - Ne… ne haragudj - halkítom le a hangom, és közelebb lépek hozzá.

Nem akarom, hogy kimenjen azon az ajtón, mert úgy érzem, ha megteszi, akkor végérvényesen elszakad az a kötelék, ami összeköt kettőnket, és nem számít, mennyire haragszom rá, ezt nem akarom. Elveszíteni nem akarom őt, semmiképp sem.

Felemelem a kezem, hogy a vállára tegyem, de megállok a mozdulat közben, mert ő még mindig nem néz rám, helyette a kilincset bámulja.

\- Én… én… én… - kezdek el habogni. Nagyon alaposan át kellene gondolnom, mit mondok most, mert tudom, most nem hibázhatok, de az agyam megint nem hajlandó a segítségemre lenni.

Viktor akár egy lassított felvétel, fordul felém, és kifürkészhetetlen, már-már üres tekintettel néz rám. Nyelek egy nagyot.

Nem tudom, mit tegyek, vagy mit mondjak. Nem tudom…

\- Viktor, én… - Dühös leszek a tehetetlenségtől, amit érzek. Miért kell ennek annyira bonyolultnak lennie? Miért?! A francba vele!

Megölelem Viktort, mire a döbbenettől egy apró kis nyögés tör fel belőle, és a nyaka hajlatába fúrom az arcom. Tényleg nem tudok mit mondani, de tudnia kell, hogy nem akarom, hogy elmenjen.

Az óra a falon továbbra is fülsiketítően tiktakol, számolom a másodperceket - _harminc, harmincegy, harminckettő… negyvenhat, negyvenhét… hetvenhárom, hetvennégy_ -, de Viktor még mindig csak áll, nem ölel vissza. Igaz, nem is lök el magától, és talán ezt pozitív jelnek kéne vennem.

Fojtogat a sírás. Miért tartunk itt? Hogy jutottunk idáig? Alig egy évvel ezelőtt, egy fél világgal arrébb, egy reptéri terminálban futottunk egymás felé, mintha az életünk múlna azon, hogy a másikat átölelhessük, most viszont…

_Viktor, a fenébe is, ölelj végre vissza!_

_Kérlek, Viktor…_

_Kérlek…_

Mintha meghallaná a könyörgésem, az egyik keze végre a két lapockám közé, a másik a derekamra siklik, de van valami bizonytalan az érintésében. Nem húz úgy magához, ahogy szokott.

\- Megint ezt csinálod - motyogja egy idő után.

\- Mit? - nyelek egyet.

\- Amikor épp úgy gondolod, közel húzol magadhoz - mondja. A hangja olyan jéghideg, hogy rázni kezd tőle a hideg. Nem merek felnézni az arcára, mert félek, mit látnék ott. - Azután, amint megkapod, amire éppen szükséged van tőlem, el is löksz. Ezt csinálod folyton.

\- Ez nem igaz! Viktor! - kapom fel a fejemet. Nem mondhatja komolyan! Nem _gondolhatja_ komolyan!

\- Miért, nem ez az igazság? - vonja fel a fél szemöldökét. - A világ legönzőbb embere vagy, Katsuki Yuri.

Úgy érzem magam, mintha leforráztak, és azután azonnal egy vödör jeges vizet is a nyakamba zúdítottak volna. Elengedem Viktort, és hátrálok öt jó nagy lépést egészen addig, míg a falnak nem ütközik a hátam.

\- Viktor…

\- Ne, Yuri! Ne! - vág a szavamba, mielőtt bármi mást is mondhatnék a nevén kívül. - Most már nagyon elegem van abból, hogy szerinted a világon minden csak rólad szól, és elvárod, hogy az első füttyentésedre ugorjak, de abba bele sem gondolsz, hogy másnak is lehetnek problémái rajtad kívül, vagy hogy esetleg néha te is alkalmazkodhatnál kicsit másokhoz!

\- Ez nem igaz! - kiabálom. Sőt, gyakorlatilag üvöltök, olyan hangerővel, hogy belefájdul a torkom, de nem bírom visszafogni magam. - Te vagy az, aki folyton elvárod, hogy mindenki veled foglalkozzon, és te nem veszed észre, hogy…

\- Mit nem veszek észre, Yuri? Mit? Ne haragudj, hogy az ezer más bajomon kívül nem tudok még a te összes apró-cseprő kis problémádra is gondolni! Próbálkozom, de én sem vagyok képes a nap huszonnégy órájában csak és kizárólag rád figyelni!

\- Nem is ezt várom el! - Nem akarok sírni, de mégis kitör belőlem a zokogás. Viktor a szemét forgatja, és leplezetlen megvetéssel néz végig rajtam.

\- Légy szíves, ne csináld ezt, Yuri! Nem kell a műsor!

\- Még hogy műsor?! - Köpni-nyelni nem tudok. - Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Miért vágsz ilyen dolgokat a fejemhez?

\- Semmi mást nem mondok, Yuri, csak az igazságot - veti oda, és újra az ajtó felé fordul azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy kisétáljon rajta. Nem engedem.

\- Nem igaz! Te vagy az, aki nem bírod elviselni, ha nem te vagy a középpontban! Mintha elvárnád, hogy istenítselek, de Viktor, nem a rajongói klubod vezetője vagyok, hanem a vetélytársad! - Megdermed, és tátott szájjal néz rám. Kihasználom a pillanatnyi zavartságát, és gondolkodás nélkül zúdítom rá, mit gondolok. - Állandóan kéretlen tanácsokat adsz, és bunkó megjegyzéseket teszel a teljesítményemre, ráadásul vigyorogva, mintha szívességet tennél vele. Néha nem tudom eldönteni, hogy ennyire képtelen vagy észrevenni magad, vagy direkt akarod az önbizalmamat a sárba tiporni. A koreográfiámba is belekontárkodtál, mert nem bírta el az egód, hogy Minako-senseijel dolgozom idén, nem veled!

\- Minako kérte, hogy segítsek nektek, Yuri - mondja összeszűkült szemekkel. Nem kiabál, szinte sziszegi a szavakat, és ettől még ijesztőbbnek tűnik, mint valaha, én mégsem hátrálok. - Tudtam, hogy nem örülnél neki, ezért nem is akartam először vállalni a dolgot, de azt sem szerettem volna, ha egy lapos, unalmas rutint viszel életed legfontosabb versenyére, ezért végül beleegyeztem, csak azt kértem Minakótól cserébe, hogy maradjon köztünk a dolog. Meg néhány extra táncórát.

Annyira dühös vagyok most rá, hogy rá akarom zúdítani minden keserűségemet. _Bántani akarom őt_. Mert megérdemli. Nagyon megérdemli.

\- Nem akartad, hogy lapos és unalmas legyen, vagy inkább azt nem akartad, hogy elég jó legyen ahhoz, hogy legyőzzelek vele? - törlöm le dühösen a könnyeket az arcomról. - Ki tudja, talán arra gondoltál, túl jó lett ez a buta kismalac, miatta nem fog sikerülni az olimpiai címvédésem, hát, tegyünk valamit, hogy ne kaphasson jó pontokat!

\- Te meg vagy őrülve! - csattan fel Viktor. - Most, alig néhány órája kaptál közel negyvenkilenc pontot a komponensekben arra a rövidprogramra, amit állítólag úgy elrontottam, hogy biztos ne nyerhess vele… Te nem vagy magadnál!

Valahol mélyen tudom, hogy igaza van, mégsem tudok józanul viselkedni, és beismerni, butaság, amit beszélek.

\- Az lehet, hogy nem érted el vele a célodat, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy… - kezdeném, de Viktor újra közbevág.

\- Persze, Yuri, persze! Nyilván az a cél vezérelt, hogy jó előre biztosítsam a győzelmet magamnak egy olyan olimpián, amin valószínűleg ott sem leszek!

Erre aztán egy pillanat alatt kijózanodok. Mégis miről beszél?

\- H… hogy mi? - nyögöm. Viktor megcsóválja a fejét, és legyint egyet. - Hogyhogy nem leszel ott? Csak nem… Csak nem a hátad?

\- Nem, Yuri, nem a hátam. - Viktor most már nem csak a fejét csóválja, a szemét is forgatja hozzá. - Látod, pontosan erről beszélek: észre sem veszed, mi folyik körülötted, ha az nem veled kapcsolatos.

Viktor arca nyúzott és fáradt, a szemei karikásak, mintha napok óta nem aludt volna. Az apró szarkalábak a szeme sarkában most valahogy mélyebbnek tűnnek, mintha éveket öregedett volna néhány perc alatt.

\- De ha nem a hátad, akkor…? - nyögöm, de valójában nem is kell feltennem a kérdést, mert pontosan tudom a választ, hiszen ebben a pillanatban hirtelen összeáll a kép a fejemben az apró darabkákból, amikről én hónapokon át nem akartam tudomást venni: híroldalakon megjelenő cikkek, a folyosón elkapott beszélgetésfoszlányok, Jakov hirtelen jött fenntartásai a külföldi újságírókkal szemben, az öltözőben a padokon felejtett sportújságok címlapjai, JJ múltkori interjúja, a jégpályán már-már heti rendszerességgel megjelenő doppingellenőrök, a lakásán hol itt, hol ott felbukkanó olimpiai érem…

Tudtam róla. Persze, hogy tudtam, az egész világ tud erről a botrányról, és nyilván azzal is tisztában voltam, hogy Viktor neve valamikor, valahol fel kell, hogy merüljön benne az üggyel kapcsolatban, hiszen aranyat nyert Szocsiban, de ezek, úgy hittem, legfeljebb pletykák lesznek. Azt gondoltam, neki csak legfeljebb apróbb-nagyobb kellemetlenségeket okozhat ez az egész, és szent meggyőződésem volt, hogy fel fogják menteni, vagy talán már fel is mentették hetekkel, hónapokkal ezelőtt - hiszen a személyiségi jogok védelme miatt csak az eltiltott sportolók nevét szokás nyilvánosságra hozni -, főleg, mivel soha nem vettem észre rajta, hogy idegeskedne miatta.

Pedig észre kellett volna vennem. Így, utólag belegondolva, teljesen nyilvánvaló a dolog, mindig ott voltak a jelek a orrom előtt: beszélgetések során elharapott mondatok, elhárított újságírói kérdések, a néhanapján Viktor arcán felbukkanó indokolatlannak tűnő feszültség, a reakciója arra, amikor megemlítettem JJ vádaskodását. Jakov mintha mostanában egyre inkább igyekezne elhessegetni a médiát Viktor közeléből, és ő ezt hagyja is - ő aki, egyszer konkrétan fél perccel a pályára lépése előtt is a kedvenc süteményéről mesélt egy svájci tévécsatorna riporterének, miközben az edző a háttérből üvöltözött vele, hogy most már jó lenne a versennyel foglalkozni. Jurij is említette egyszer, hogy nem tudni, Viktor megtarthatja-e az olimpiai aranyát, és a nem túl kedves, vádaskodó kommenteket is, amik ellepték a közösségi oldalait. Nyilvánvalónak kellett volna lennie, főleg abból az éremből, ami úgy bukkan fel a lakása egyik, majd másik sarkában, amikor ott vagyok, mintha önálló életet élne - ki tudja, Viktor hány meg hány kétségbeesett órát töltött azzal, hogy azt az érmet bámulta, és azon gondolkodott, vajon mikor veszik el tőle, és adják oda Chrisnek.

\- Miért nem mondtad...? - sóhajtom, mire Viktor már-már flegmán megvonja a vállát.

\- Nem gondoltam, hogy érdekelne.

\- Viktor… - nyögöm. Fáj, hogy ezt mondja, de nem akarok elkezdeni veszekedni vele már megint. Veszek egy mély levegőt, és megpróbálom elengedni a dolgot. - Nagyon… nagyon nagy a baj?

Hülye kérdés, tudom, amint kimondom.

\- Ahogy a dolgok állnak, eléggé - feleli kimérten. - Lehet, hogy az egész ország nem indulhat Phjongcshangban.

Erről is tudtam, de kizártam, homokba dugtam a fejem. Azt hiszem… azt hiszem nem mertem gondolni az eshetőségre, hogy Viktor nem lesz ott, hogy - és most utálom magam, hogy már megint önző módon csak magamra gondolom -, nem állhatok ki ellene a legfontosabb versenyen, amin csak sportoló részt vehet. Olimpia Viktor nélkül? Elképzelhetetlen.

\- És… - nyelek egy nagyot. Hogy kérdezel rá arra, hogy „tudod már, hogy el fognak-e tiltani?” - És… te…?

Megrázza a fejét. Úgy tűnik, kimondatlanul is érti a kérdést.

\- Még nem tudom.

\- Ó…

Hirtelen bevillan, amikor Viktor arról a rémálmáról mesélt, hogy egy kigyúrt alak lerángatta az olimpiai dobogóról.

_„Azt mondta, nem érdemlem meg a győzelmem, és hogy kizárnak a versenyből. Aztán hirtelen mindenki helyeselni kezdett, a közönség, a bírák, az edzők, a fotósok, a riporterek, sőt, még te is…”_

Mikor is volt ez? Hány hónapja?

Viktor már akkor aggódott, és még most sem tudja, mi lesz a döntés. Én pedig egy idióta vagyok, és ezt nem értettem…

Ebben a pillanatban jobban csodálom Viktor Nyikiforovot, mint valaha. Ilyen nyomás alatt is csodálatosan korcsolyázik, ma is száztíz feletti pontokat kapott a rövidjére… én a helyében a házból sem mernék kilépni, vagy ha mégis, hát folyton olyan ideges lennék, hogy minden ugrásból elesnék. Hogy képes ennyire tartani magát, és nem összeomlani?

\- Nem fogják elvenni tőled, Viktor - mondom hirtelen, bár ez tőlem nem jelenthet sokat neki, és átölelem. Viktor meglepetten szusszant egyet. - Nem tehetik meg.

\- Miért vagy ebben olyan biztos?

\- Mert tudom, hogy te nem csalnál - jelentem ki határozottan. Ebben az egyben biztosabb vagyok, mint a tulajdon nevemben.

Viktor felsőteste rázkódni kezd az ölelésemben. Először azt hiszem, sír, de amikor megszólal, kiderül, hogy valójában nevet.

\- Te is megéred a pénzed, Yuri… Néhány perce még azzal gyanúsítottál, hogy egy béna koreográfiával akartam a győzelmed útjába állni, most meg azt mondod, biztos vagy benne, hogy nem doppingolva nyertem az érmeimet.

Na jó, el kell ismerni, ez tényleg nevetséges. Én is nevetni kezdek. Hosszú percekig csak nevetünk, és nevetünk, végül Viktor tesz egy lépést hátra, és a kisujjával megtörli a szeme sarkát.

\- Komolyan, Yuri, miért vagy biztos annyira abban, hogy…

A szájára teszem a kezem. Nem hagyom, hogy végigmondja a kérdést.

\- Mert én sem tenném, és te ugyanannyira szereted a jeget, mint én.

Viktor olyan őszinte csodálkozással mered rám, hogy belepirulok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Az írónő behúzza a nyakát, jó messzire szalad, és elbújik egy jó nagy kő alatt*


	67. Chevron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem tudtam aludni, és idegesített, hogy nincs még meg a kilencvenezer szó, úgyhogy... nos, tessék, még egy fejezet. ^^"

Arra ébredek, hogy valaki dörömböl az ajtón. Riadtan ülök fel az ágyon, mire Viktor - Viktor?! - morog valamit álmában. Kell egy perc, míg magamhoz térjek annyira, hogy felfogjam, hol is vagyok.

Ja, igen, Viktor itt aludt velem. Majdnem olyan volt, mint a tavalyi szezonban a versenyek alatt, csak az összetolt ágyak helyett egyetlen egyszemélyes - igaz, annak kicsit széles - ágyon osztoztunk. Szerencsére, bár kissé szűkösen fértünk csak el, nincsenek túlságosan elgémberedve a tagjaim.

Viktor megint motyog valamit, de nincs ébren. Az arca most kisimult, mintha egy éjszaka alatt éveket fiatalodott volna, még azok az apró szarkalábak is eltűntek a szeme körül. A sötétítőfüggöny résein beszökő fény épp az állcsontja által kirajzolt, határozott vonalra vetül. Nem tudom, mi üt belém, de végig kell simítanom rajta. Viktor álmában elmosolyodik.

Újra dörömbölnek. Összeráncolom a homlokom, és feltápászkodom - sajnos túl hirtelen: megszédülök, és egy pillanatra meg kell kapaszkodnom az ágy sarkában.

\- Katsuki! - hallom meg Jakov hangját odakintről. - Yuri! Odabent vagy?

\- Jövök már, jövök! - mondom, de minden bizonnyal túl halkan ahhoz, hogy meg is hallja, mert folytatja a kopogást. Végre odaérek az ajtóhoz, és kinyitom. - Igen? Jó reggelt!

\- Te jó ég, aludtál te egyáltalán? - hökken meg Jakov az ábrázatomat látva. Ennyire rosszul festek? Pedig, ami azt illeti, jól aludtam. Keveset, de nagyon jól.

\- Persze. Csak most ébredtem fel - vonok vállat, és ásítok egy jó nagyot.

\- Akkor, feltételezem, nem láttad Vityát - sóhajt, és idegesen beletúr az igencsak ritka hajába. - Fél órán át dörömböltem az ajtaján, nem létezik, hogy ne kelt volna fel rá, ha ott lenne. Megpróbáltam megkeresni, hívni telefonon, de semmi.

\- Viktor itt van - mondom, és mielőtt átgondolhatnám, mit is csinálok, vagy hogy mit fog Jakov gondolni, szélesebbre tárom az ajtót, és a hátam mögé, az alvó Viktorra mutatok. Az edző arca először meglepetést tükröz, de egyetlen pillanattal később már rákvörös a dühtől. Kedvem lenne elfutni előle. Nagyon ijesztő.

\- _Vitya!_ \- csikorgatja a fogát, és arrébbtol, hogy betrappoljon a szobába, és lerántsa Viktorról a takarót, aki erre a hátára fordul, és álmosan dörzsölgetni kezdi a szemeit.

\- _Jakov edző?_ \- nyammogja. - _Mi történt?_

\- _Komolyan mondom, mintha még mindig egy taknyos kölyök lennél!_ \- tajtékzik Jakov, miközben Viktor lassan felül az ágyon. Úgy néz ki, mint aki még mindig félig alszik. - _Azt hittem, már leszoktál erről, de nem! Én meg frászt kapok, mert nem vagy reggel a saját ágyadban!_

\- _Felnőtt ember vagyok, miért nem aludhatok ott, ahol én szeretnék?_ \- pislog rá ártatlanul Viktor, de Jakov úgy tesz, mint aki meg sem hallja.

\- _Szóval most ez lesz az új módi? Csak most nem a svájciak szobájában kell majd, hogy keresselek, hanem Katsukiéban?_

Viktor elkezdi a tarkóját vakargatni, majd megvonja a vállát.

\- _Kérdezd Yurit, rajta múlik!_

Jakov erre felém fordul, én pedig úgy állok ott, mint aki sóbálvánnyá vált.

\- Izé… én… én… - habogom, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség.

\- Ó, jó reggelt! - szólal meg valaki mögöttem. Ijedten kapom hátra a tekintetem; Emil köszönt be a nyitott ajtón át, és mikor találkozik a tekintete az enyémmel, kacsint egyet.

Elsápadok. Képzelem, mit gondolhat most, hiszen Viktor egy szál alsónadrágban ül az ágyamon, egyértelműen látszik, hogy itt aludt, és az én öltözetem is eléggé hiányos…

Viktor felé fordulok, aki láthatóan nem jön zavarba: a világ legszebb mosolyával kíván jó reggelt Emilnek.

_Ezt nem hiszem el!_

\- Tíz percetek van, hogy összekapjátok magatokat! - jelenti ki Jakov ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, majd kisétál a szobából. Miután átlépi a küszöböt, megáll egy pillanatra, végignéz rajtam, és megcsóválja a fejét. - Tíz perc! Ha csak egy percet késtek, jövő héten a beleteket is kiköpitek, úgy megdolgoztatlak titeket! Értve?

\- I… igenis - nyögöm, és már rohanok is zuhanyozni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem viccel.

 

Ma Viktor az, aki utolsónak mutatja be a programját, én közvetlenül előtte futok. Remeg a lábam, amikor elindulok a pálya felé, de ekkor a tekintetem megtalálja Viktort, aki most már egyedül melegít az egyik sarokban. Nem lehetek lámpalázas. Úgy érzem, nincs jogom hozzá, miközben ő remekül teljesít minden rá nehezedő nyomás ellenére. Ő hónapok óta vár egy döntésre, ami egészen más perspektívába helyezheti az egész karrierjét a világ számára, én pedig csak… Nos, nekem valójában nincs épp semmilyen problémám azokon kívül, amiket saját magamnak generálok.

Össze kell szednem magam.

Minako-sensei biztató mosollyal az ajkain terel a jég mellé, miközben Emil a programja utolsó forgását végzi el épp. Körzök egy-kettőt a vállammal, rugózok kicsit a lábammal, beszívom a levegőt, lehunyom a szemem, és elképzelem az ugrásaimat. Öt tökéletesen kivitelezett négyfordulatos ugrást.

_Meg tudom csinálni._

Ha megcsinálom, Viktor is minden bizonnyal le lesz nyűgözve. Jakov pedig kiabálni fog, ebben biztos vagyok, ahogy abban is, hogy erre a kűrre most kevesebb pontot fogok kapni, mint múltkor, de erre fel vagyok készülve. Igaza volt Viktornak, teljesen mindegy, ma milyen színű lesz az érem a nyakamban. Kihasználom az alkalmat, hogy megpróbáljam, sikerülhet-e az öt kvad, és hogyan. Ha viszonylag elfogadhatóan, akkor érdemes lesz dolgoznom rajta, ha nem, akkor majd inkább arra fogok koncentrálni az edzéseken, hogy az ugrások kivitelezésére magasabb pontszámokat kapjak majd a következő versenyeken.

Jakov mond néhány biztató szót nekem, mielőtt neki kéne kezdenem a programnak, de az igazság az, hogy nem figyelek rá. Futólag megölelem őt is, a senseit is, aztán már megyek is a pálya közepére. Bizsergés fut végig a gerincemen, az a fajta kellemes bizsergés, amit olyankor szoktam érezni, amikor először sikerül egy olyan elem, ami korábban nem.

_Ne feledd, Katsuki, nem a Lutz az első ugrás, hanem a Sal kombó..._

\- Na, most figyelj, Viktor! - motyogom az orrom alatt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy most az egyik tévén nézi a csarnok hátuljában a közvetítést. Tudni akarja, tényleg bevállalom-e az ötöt, és persze azt is, hogy fog sikerülni.

Elindul a zene. Legszívesebben azonnal lendületet vennék, és ugranék, de nem siethetem el, nem eshet szét a program az ugrások miatt. Az a néhány másodperc, amíg eljutok odáig a programban, ahol eddig a Lutz volt, most pokoli hosszúnak tűnik.

_Négyfordulatos Salchow, dupla toe loop._

_Hibátlan._

Most sajnálom, hogy ezután nem egy újabb ugrás, hanem máris a lépéssorom következik. Alig bírok magammal, nagyon kell vigyáznom, hogy ne csapjam össze. Viktor ráadásul biztos tesz néhány csípős megjegyzést, ha észreveszi, hogy csak túl akarok esni a lépéseken. A előadásmódom kritizálná. Mert a műkorcsolya nem ugróverseny, nem egyszerű sport, művészet is.

_Nyugi, Yuri! Szépen. Átéléssel._

A forgásom után végre következik egy tripla Rittberger - hibátlan, az is -, de azután megint az előadásra kell koncentrálnom, nem az ugrásokra gondolni. Végre eljutok a hármas kombinációhoz is - Axel, fél Rittberger, Sal -, azután már csak a mérlegforgás van hátra, és végre túl vagyok a program első két percén.

_Most figyelj, Viktor!_

Egy pillanatra elkapom a palánk mellett álló Jakov tekintetét, aki láthatóan dühösen néz - nem tetszik neki, hogy változtattam a programom összetételén, és ettől valamiért mosolyognom kell.

_Négyfordulatos toe loop, tripla toe loop._

_Még egy kvad toe._

Nem merem megcsinálni ugyanazokat az élváltásokat a második előtt, amiket szoktam, inkább biztosra megyek, és elég szépen sikerül. Ahogy fordulok egyet, észreveszem a senki máséval össze nem téveszthető, ezüstösen csillogó hajkoronát, amitől most alig bírok visszafojtani egy diadalittas vigyort.

_Viktor, hát inkább a pálya mellől nézed? Akkor figyelj, mert most jön a flip!_

Viktor ugrásai olyan tankönyviek, hogy mutogatni szokták őket az edzők szerte a világon a tanítványaiknak. Nekem is mutogatták. A flipet különösen - azt senki sem csinálja jobban, mint ő, ám ma nekem is különösen szépen sikerül.

Nem érzem a lábaimat, és még van két ugrás… az utolsó kvad, egy Sal, már nem is lesz olyan szép, mint szeretném, de…

_Sikerült._

_Megcsináltam, és ez a lényeg._

Nem tudom, honnan szedem össze az erőt hogy befejezzem, sőt, tulajdonképpen a program hátra lévő harmincvalahány másodpercére már nem is emlékszem, csak a közönség tapsára térek magamhoz.

Minako-sensei hitetlenkedve mered rám, amikor lelépek a pályáról, Jakov pedig azonnal elkezdi a kioktatást. Nem figyelek rájuk, a kiss and cry-ból a bemelegítésre adódó utolsó másodperceket kihasználó Viktort nézem, akinek persze semmit nem lehet leolvasni az arcáról. Jakov még odavet egy utolsó „hülye taknyost” nekem, azután sebtében zakót cserél, és mielőtt még kihirdetnék a pontjaimat, már Viktornak nyújt át egy papírzsebkendőt.

\- _Yuri, ez valami fenomenális volt!_ \- lelkendezik Minako-sensei.

Tényleg az volt.

Nem döntök vele világrekordot - 219.49 pontot kapok rá -, mert nem is ez volt életem legszebben korcsolyázott programja, de sikerült öt négyfordulatost ugranom, ebből négyet a program második felében, és ez… fenomenális érzés volt! Libabőrős vagyok. Szó szerint.

Alig várom, Viktornak hogy sikerül az övé. Feszülten figyelem minden egyes mozdulatát, miközben korcsolyázik. Gyönyörű, mint mindig, az ugrásaim elbújhatnak az övé mellett, de aztán…

Az arénában felhördül a közönség, és velük együtt én is.

Az ötödik négyfordulatos, egy toe loop, nem sikerül neki. Nem esik el, de leteszi a kezét, és egyértelműen látszik, hogy nem forogta ki, le fogják minősíteni az ugrást.

Nem kell megvárnom a pontszámait, de a programja végét sem, már ebben a pillanatban tudom, hogy megnyertem a versenyt.


	68. Szürrealitás

Szürreális érzés egy Grand Prix verseny dobogójának tetején állni, de az még szürreálisabb, hogy Viktor Nyikiforov áll előttem, és a kezét nyújtja, hogy gratuláljon. A kelleténél kicsit hosszabban öleljük meg egymást, a kelleténél kissé szorosabban, mielőtt felállna mellém a dobogó második fokára.

Viktor öt teljes szezonon át veretlen volt, minden versenyét toronymagasan nyerte, és mindenki azt hitte, a visszatérése után egy hatodik tökéletes szezon áll előtte, erre… Erre tessék, _éppen én_ győzöm le. Ha a tizenöt éves Katsuki Yurinak valaki azt mondja, egy nap ez valóban meg fog történni, biztosan örömtáncot lejtett volna - már ha elhitte volna egyáltalán.

Ami azután történik - a gratulációk, az éremátadás, a himnusz, a zászlók magasba emelkedése, a tiszteletkör a pályán, a fényképezkedés -, teljesen összemosódik a fejemben, csak bő húsz perccel később térek magamhoz, amikor az öltözőben ülök egy padon az oldalamon Viktorral, és Jakov úgy ordibál kettőnkkel, hogy még a szája is habzik.

\- Mi a fene volt ez odakint?! Mégis mit képzeltek ti magatokról?! Öt négyfordulatos? Csak így, a semmiből? Megőrültetek?!

Viktor szinte oda sem figyel az edzőnkre, a csuklóját masszírozza. Bizonyára attól fájlalja, ahogy letette a kezét, hogy ne essen el az ötödik kvadból - látszott, hogy nem volt valami kellemes érzés.

\- Azt hittem, ezen már túl vagyunk, Vitya, de te megint úgy viselkedsz, mint tizenhat éves korodban! - tajtékzik Jakov. Viktor végre a szemébe néz a csuklója helyett, de az edző csak még jobban felpaprikázza magát. - Az Isten szerelmére, Viktor Nyikiforov, felnőtt ember vagy! Rég ki kellett volna nőnöd a felelőtlen ugrabugrálást!

Viktor megenged magának egy meglehetősen pimasznak ható, de talán bocsánatkérésnek szánt félmosolyt, és megvonja a vállát. Jakov egy percig úgy mered rá, mint aki meg fogja ütni - de ehelyett felém fordul, és velem kiabál tovább:

\- Te pedig…! Katsuki! Hogy merészelted?! - Behúzom a nyakamat. Fázom, kicsit hűvös van itt, és a kűrruhám vékony, de nem merek a melegítőmért nyúlni. A nyakamban még mindig ott lóg az aranyérem. Megszorítom. Öntudatlan a mozdulat, de Jakov félreérti, megvillan a szeme, és még nagyobb hangerővel folytatja. - Azt hittem, neked több eszed van, mint Vityának, de látom, tévedtem! Ekkora kockázatot vállalni az olimpiai szezonban! Magadnál vagy? Ekkora felelőtlenséget! Mi történik, ha most megsérülsz? Már nincs teljes három hónap februárig!

Nyelek egyet, és lehorgasztom a fejem, Jakov pedig folytatja és folytatja, míg meg nem jelenik mellettünk egy öltönyös alak, és közbevág azzal, hogy doppingvizsgálatra kell engem vinnie. Teljesen mindegy, hányszor estem már túl rajta, a mintaadást mindig kínosnak éreztem, ám most az egyszer örülök neki, mert így legalább nem kell tovább hallgatnom az edző kiabálását. Amint kilépek a helyiségből, hallom, hogy Jakov már oroszra is váltott, úgy zúdítja a válogatott káromkodásait Viktorra.

A sajtótájékoztató alatt ma is feszengek, megint bajban vagyok azzal, mit is kellene mondanom az újságíróknak. Még szerencse, hogy Viktor megint ott van mellettem, és megint megszorítja a kezem az asztal alatt éppen akkor, amikor szükségem van rá.

Úgy érzem magam, mint akin átment egy úthenger, utána pedig még be is tették egy centrifugába, mire a hotelszobámba érek. Meg sem lepődöm azon, hogy Viktor egyetlen röpke, a saját szobája felé tett kitérő után követ engem, és megint ott ül az ágyam szélén, ezúttal egy csirkecomb alakú, meglehetősen nagy plüss társaságában, amit az _én_ rajongóim közül dobott be valaki a jégre _nekem_ , és biztos vagyok benne, hogy legutóbb még egy „Y. Katsuki” feliratú nejlonzsákban láttam a jégcsarnokban.

\- Nocsak, újabban lopni is szoktál? - vonom fel a szemöldököm. Nem tudom, honnan jött, hogy poénkodni kezdjek vele. Viktor szerencsére érti a viccet, és kacsint egyet.

\- Egész nap olyan éhes voltam! Egy ekkora combbal talán jól fogok lakni! - nyafogja, és elkezdi a hasát masszírozni. Elnevetem magam.

Lehúzom a melegítőfelsőm cipzárját, így újra előbukkan az aranyérem, ami még mindig a nyakamban lóg. Óvatosan leveszem, és forgatni kezdem a kezeim között. Leülök Viktor mellé az ágyra, és sóhajtok egyet.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezi halkan. Megrázom a fejem.

\- Semmi, csak… ez olyan abszurd, nem? - nézek rá a szemem sarkából.

\- Mi? Hogy legyőztél? - pislog.

Végül is, igen, az is abszurd. A 2011-es moszkvai világbajnokság volt Viktor utolsó olyan versenye, ahonnan „csak” az ezüstöt vihette haza - és ma, közel hét évvel később, véget ért a nyerő szériája.

\- Nem - rázom meg a fejem, és újra az érmemet kezdem el nézegetni. - Inkább csak pusztán az, hogy nyertem.

\- Miért lenne ez abszurd? Nagyon keményen edzettél, és nagyon szépen korcsolyáztál ma. - Viktor hangja olyan gyengéd, mint egy simogatás. Elpirulok tőle.

\- Megnyertem egy olyan versenyt, aminek még a nevét sem tudom kimondani - csóválom a fejem. - Ismerd be, ez azért igenis bizarr egy kicsit.

Viktor nevetni kezd, és beleborzol a hajamba.

\- Na, akkor megtanítalak kimondani - csapja össze a tenyerét. - Mondd szépen utánam: _Internationaux de France_.

\- Inkább nem - rázom meg a fejem. Már az angol és az orosz kiejtés is folyton problémákat okoz, a franciával inkább meg sem próbálkozom. Pedig azt szeretem, amikor Viktor franciául beszél. Még én is hallom az akcentusát közben, amitől igazán… egyedi lesz. El tudnám hallgatni egész álló nap.

Kitör belőlem egy ásítás. Fáradt vagyok, hihetetlenül fáradt, és láthatóan Viktor is, aki szintén ásítozni kezd, és nyújtózik egy jót. Leteszem az aranyérmet az ágy melletti kis asztalkára, és Viktorral a nyomomban átsétálok a fürdőszobába.

Egymás mellett mosunk fogat, és egymás mellett vesszük fel a pizsamánkat. Meg sem kérdezi, hogy itt aludhat-e velem, én sem kérdezem, hogy marad-e, egyszerűen befekszünk egymás mellé az ágyba. Mielőtt lekapcsolnám a lámpát, még ránézek a kisasztalra: azon ott hever az aranyérmem Viktor ezüstje mellett, és a szalagjaikat mintha valaki direkt fűzte volna egymásba.

\- Viktor? - suttogom bele néhány perccel később a szoba sötétjébe. Csak egy morranást kapok válaszul; Viktor már félálomban van. Egy kicsit latolgatom, vajon kimondjam-e, amit akartam, de végül, mikor felém fordul, és végigsimít a felkaromon, úgy döntök, nem lesz rá jobb alkalom. - Bocsánat.

\- Miért kérsz bocsánatot? - motyogja a nyakam hajlatába.

\- Ha nem találom ki, hogy ötöt ugrok, akkor… - kezdeném, de a szavamba vág.

\- Yuri, ha most azt mered mondani, hogy a te hibádból szúrtam el azt a toe-t, komolyan mondom, beléd rúgok! - morogja még mindig a nyakamnak, és fújtat egyet, mire az egész testem libabőrös lesz. - Nem te tehetsz arról, hogy nem jól mentem bele abba az ugrásba.

\- De…

\- Semmi de! Yuri, merj már kicsit örülni annak, hogy nyertél! - mondja felháborodottan, és tényleg belém rúg, igaz, csak óvatosan, egészen aprócskát, játékosat. - Jó lenne, ha nem akarnád bemagyarázni magadnak, hogy nem is érdemelted meg igazából, mert ez nem igaz! Most pedig, kérlek, aludjunk, holnap még van egy gálánk, és el szeretnék menni a Bastille-hoz is.

\- Az nem Párizsban van? - pislogok. Viktor erre horkant egyet, és kupán vág valami puhával - feltételezem, a csirkecomb plüss az, bár a sötétség miatt ebben nem lehetek teljesen biztos.

\- Aludj, Yuri!

Másnap reggel, mikor felébredek, az első dolog, amit meglátok, a két érem az éjjeliszekrényen. Elmosolyodok, és közelebb vackolom magam az álmában is engem ölelgető Viktorhoz.

Igaza van abban, hogy ennek örülnöm kéne - és most végre örülök is.


	69. Megkönnyebbülés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevésbé szemfülesek kedvéért jelzem: két fejezet kerütl feltöltésre (majdnem) egyszerre. :)) Átvezető részek, szinte nem is fontosak, de a következő fejezettől indul a... nos, az, amire már a történet kezdete óta várunk. ;)

Most, hogy végre biztosan bejutottam a Grand Prix döntőbe, mintha eltűnt volna egy hatalmas súly a vállamról, aminek nem is voltam igazán tudatában, hogy ott van. Zsinórban harmadszor jutok a döntőbe, ez már szép teljesítmény, ráadásul egyre nehezebb mezőnyben, egyre jobb pontszámokkal. Még Viktort is sikerült legyőznöm - igaz, ehhez az kellett, hogy hibázzon, bár ő a reggelinél hosszan, vigyorogva ecseteli nekem, hogy szerinte akkor is én nyerek, ha nem rontja el az utolsó négyfordulatost. Jakov nagyon szúrós szemekkel néz minket, Minako-sensei pedig úgy vigyorog, mint a vadalma.

Viktor valóban beiktat egy kis városnézést a mai programjába, és én vele tartok. Láthatólag nem zavarja különösebben, hogy ezúttal csak második lett - sőt, mintha sokkal jobb kedve lenne, mint az elmúlt időszakban bármikor. Pedig azt hinné az ember, hogy valaki, aki ennyire hozzá van szokva a győzelemhez, ideges lenne, vagy legalább duzzogna egy kicsit, ha kikap, főleg, ha egy olyan versenyzőtől, aki őt tekinti a példaképének.

Kellemes, kissé talán csípős, kissé borús időnk van, a szentpétervári télhez képest már-már tavasziasnak mondható. Ahogy az utcákon sétálunk, Viktor olykor lelkes magyarázatba kezd a látnivalókról, mintha idegenvezető lenne, máskor a derekamra vagy a vállamra teszi a kezét, átkarol, vagy megszorítja az ujjaimat. Én szinte nem is látok semmit a városból: Viktort figyelem, a szeme csillogását, a mosolyt a szája szegletében. Van valami elbűvölő benne, ami nem engedi, hogy másfelé nézzek.

A belvárosból siklóval megyünk fel a Bastille-hoz, ahol Emilbe és Sara Crispinóba botlunk, akik láthatóan zavarba jönnek, amikor meglátnak minket - csak tudnám, miért… Viktor meghívja őket, hogy ebédeljenek velünk, de visszautasítják, aminek én kifejezetten örülök. Az igazság az, hogy nincs most hangulatom mások társaságához, csak Viktoréhoz.

Az étterem, ahová elvisz, barátságos hangulatú. Először rá akar beszélni egy csigás fogásra, de végül beleegyezik, hogy rendeljen nekem egy vegetáriánus tálat, magának pedig valamilyen bárányt. Mindkettőnknek ügyelnie kellene a diétájára, ennek ellenére még egy-egy gombóc fagyit is elnyalogatunk desszert gyanánt, miközben az erődben sétálgatunk.

\- Tudod, amikor kicsi voltam, a szüleimmel szinte sosem mentünk nyaralni - szólal meg Viktor, miközben a városra nyíló kilátásban gyönyörködünk. - Nem engedhettük meg magunknak. Miután Jakov lett az edzőm, minden versenyem után, ami nem Péterváron volt, kikönyörögtem, hogy vigyen el sétálni, csak hogy lássak valamit a városokból. Néha, ha nagyon jól szerepeltem, vett is nekem valami apróságot, amit hazavihettem emlékbe: egy hűtőmágnest, vagy képeslapot, ilyesmit… Általában nem volt idő rendes városnézésre, de én akkor is annyira élveztem ezeket a sétákat! Úgy éreztem, végre világot láthatok. Aztán, amikor nagyobb lettem, néha még ki is szöktem esténként nézelődni. Visszagondolva felelőtlenség volt, de… akkor nagyon élveztem - vonja meg a vállát mosolyogva. - Később viszont… hosszú ideig semmit sem láttam a városokból, csak a hotelszobát és a jégpályát.

Én is mosolygok. Pontosan tudom, miről beszél.

\- Mi sem nyaraltunk sosem. A szüleim nem hagyhatják ott az onsent csak úgy - sóhajtom. - Egész életükben csak dolgoznak, minden áldott nap, szünet nélkül. A év háromszázhatvanöt napján nyitva tartanak, úgyhogy én sem jártam sehol Hasetsun kívül, leszámítva néhány osztálykirándulást egy-két közelebbi nagyvárosba. Szóval én is mindig azt kértem, hogy a versenyek után nézzünk körül kicsit, de azután, hogy Amerikába költöztem, elmaradt a dolog. Utána én is mindig csak a hoteleket és a jégpályákat láttam.

Viktor fél kézzel átölel, és az arcomnak dönti az övét.

\- Jó lenne, ha több időnk lenne városnézésre, nem igaz? A fél világot bejártuk mindketten, és mégis… alig láttunk valamit.

\- Ezt azért nem mondanám - rázom meg a fejem, még mindig mosolyogva. - Hát nézz csak körül, hol vagyunk!

Addig állunk ott a városra nyíló kilátást nézve, míg egészen el nem gémberednek a lábaim.

 

Szentpéterváron már alig-alig ér fagypont fölé a hőmérséklet. Minden nap átfázva érkezem meg a jégpályára, hiába a vastag kabát és a meleg cipő. Úgy érzem, idén még a szokásosnál is rosszabbul viselem a hideget, és ez elkeserítő, hiszen a tél eddig még a kellemesebb arcát mutatta - tudom, ennél csak rosszabb lesz.

Az orosz edzőtársaknak persze meg sem kottyan ez az idő, és kinevetnek, amikor vacogva szürcsölgetem el a teámat a reggeli edzés előtt. Még Viktor is tesz néhány vicces megjegyzést, Jurij pedig egyenesen fel van háborodva azon, hogy minek költöztem „az ő országukba”, ha ilyen nyámnyila vagyok, bár ezt betudom annak, hogy ideges, amiért neki még hátra van egy Grand Prix versenye a döntő előtt, és megint engem használ, hogy levezesse a feszültséget.

Amikor Jurij Jakovval, Baranovszkaja asszonnyal és a szintén arra a versenyre beosztott Milával együtt elutazik a Skate Americára, tudatosul bennem, hogy most kell igazán rákapcsolnom az edzésre. November vége van, két hét múlva lesz a Grand Prix döntő.

Egyelőre én vagyok az egyetlen, aki két győzelemmel jutott be a döntőbe, ami ráadásul Japánban lesz - a média szinte óránként próbál interjút kérni tőlem, és Minako-sensei szerint elkezdtek záporozni a rajongói levelek is, amiket én, bevallom, nem igazán merek elolvasni. Sosem segítettek az önbizalmamon. A sensei azonban egyik este a kezembe nyom egy rajzot, amit egy ötéves tokiói kislány készített: engem ábrázol pálcikaemberként a dobogó tetején, a második fokról Viktor vigyorog - a szája egy kis szívecske -, a harmadikra pedig egy barna gombócot rajzolt, ami - és erre csak jó tíz perc alatt jövök rá -, Makkacsin szeretne lenni. Nem különösebben szép rajz, én mégis valamiért kiteszem a hűtőre otthon.

Jakov nélkül Viktor tulajdonképpen újra az edzőmmé lép elő: ő szól rám a hanyag lábmunkáért, ő segít az ugrások gyakorlásában, és tartja a kamerát, amikor fel szeretném venni a kvadjaimat, hogy vissza tudjam nézni őket. Én is figyelem, ahogy dolgozik, de tudom, hogy nincs szüksége sem segítségre, sem kritikára - csak egyszer kér meg arra, hogy segítsek eldönteni neki, milyen sorrendben hajtsa végig az ugrásait. Úgy tűnik, mindketten eltökéltük, hogy a döntőre is öt négyfordulatost viszünk: én két Salt, két toe loopot, egy flipet, ő két flipet, és egy-egy Lutzot, Salt és toe-t.

Először egy kicsit féltem Viktort, hogy túlvállalja magát ezzel a kűrrel: igaz, hogy a rövidben mindig megy neki a Lutz, de nem véletlenül döntött úgy a szezon elején, hogy a szabadprogramjába nem építi be. Az első két napon, amikor gyakorolni kezdi, látszik is, hogy nem megy neki jól, az utolsó ugrásait rendre elrontja a programban, ám azután egyre jobb és jobb lesz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy két hét múlva már tökéletesen fog menni neki - ettől pedig hol a kellemes izgalom borzongása fut rajtam végig, hol gombóc nő a torkomban a lámpaláztól.

Jó formában kell lennem. A francia GP-n mázlim volt, azért nyertem - hiába állítja Viktor az ellenkezőjét, ez az igazság -, ha azt akarom, hogy esélyem legyen vele szemben, akkor a legjobbat kell hoznom. És akkor még JJ-ről nem is beszéltünk, aki állítólag hét kvadot akar majd ugrani a Skate Americán...

Amikor elérkezik a hétvége, Viktor áthív, hogy nála nézzük a versenyt. Egy nagy tálcára való, szép egyforma csíkokra vágott zöldséggel vár, két óriási kancsó teával, és puha, meleg pokrócokkal a kanapéján. Makkacsin boldogan ugrik a nyakamba, amint belépek a nappaliba, és hirtelen úgy érzem, nem vendégségbe, hanem haza érkeztem.

Micsoda butaság, nem igaz?


	70. Bohócidő 1.

Az időeltolódás miatt a férfiak kűrje csak hajnali négy előtt pár perccel fog kezdődni, ezért úgy tervezzük, hogy vacsora után megpróbálunk kicsit aludni, hiszen mindkettőnknek edzésre kell mennie holnap. Igaz, hogy Jakov nincs itt, hogy leordítsa a fejünket, ha késünk vagy kihagyjuk a tréninget, de a döntő közeledtével nem hanyagolhatjuk el a munkát.

Levisszük Makkacsint sétálni. A tél már kezdi kimutatni a foga fehérjét: délután négy óra körül már sötét van, a nap csak kilenc után kell fel reggelente. Viktor szerint ma kicsivel melegebb van, mint tegnap, de én ezt nem érzem, ugyanúgy a csontomig hatol a hideg. Talán kéne egy új csizma vagy bakancs, ami jobban ki van bélelve a mostaninál. A kutyusnak persze meg sem kottyan a hideg, és Viktor még csak be sem gombolja a kabátot magán. Én bezzeg még az arcomat is körbetekerem a sálammal, éppen csak a szemem látszik ki belőle.

Még messze a karácsony, főleg az orosz karácsony, de engem valamiféle meghitt, ünnepi hangulat száll meg, miközben sétálgatunk, és figyeljük, hogyan szagolgat végig minden egyes eldobott cigarettacsikket Makkacsin a járdán. Szeretem ezt a nyugalmat.

Vacsorára azt a finom zöldséglevest esszük meg, amit Viktor anyukája főzött direkt nekünk - Luda állítólag harminc éve tökéletesíti a receptjét, nem csoda, hogy olyan finom. Viktor egy hamarosan megnyíló szabadtéri jégpályáról csacsog, aminek az átadójára meghívták bemutatót tartani. Azt mondja, nem tudja eldönteni, melyik régebbi programját vigye, de nem akarja azt korcsolyázni ott is, mint az idei versenyeken és gálákon. Van valami boldog izgatottság a szemében, valami végtelenül gyermeki. Kétségtelenül élvezi, hogy szeretik az emberek.

Tegnap, amikor kijöttünk a jégpályáról, egy kislány odaszaladt hozzá autogramot kérni. Akkor megfordult a fejemben, hogy vajon ugyanígy szeretnék-e Szentpéterváron - vagy úgy általában véve Oroszországban -, ha eltiltanák a versenyzéstől. Vajon itt, a hazájában mit gondolnának róla? Nemzeti hősként kezelnék, mint eddig, vagy egycsapásra közellenséggé válna?

Szeretnék rákérdezni. Szeretném megkérdezni, hogy érzi magát, hogy kapott-e már bármilyen hírt Svájcból, tudja-e, hogy mire számíthat, de nem akarom elrontani ezzel a mai estét. Minden olyan tökéletes, nyugodt, meghitt, ahogy ülünk a konyhájában a pult melletti bárszékeken, és evés közben összeér a térdünk. Viktor olyan csillogó szemekkel mesél arról a jégpályáról, és annyira boldognak tűnik, hogy nem akarom ezt most tönkretenni.

A fürdőszobájában saját, nekem odakészített törölköző vár már megint, eldobható borotva és persze fogkefe az övé mellett egy túlságosan is élénk színű, rózsaszín pohárban, amit eddig még nem láttam itt. Az ő tusfürdőjét használom zuhanyzáshoz, lopok az arclemosójából és a hidratáló krémjéből is, és közben bőszen szidom magam, amiért otthon felejtettem a sajátomat - a tégelyeken virító Tom Ford logó alapján egy kisebb vagyont kenegetek éppen magamra.

A nappaliban, a kanapén alszunk, hogy ki se kelljen kelnünk hajnalban az ágyból, onnan nézhessük a közvetítést. Nem olyan kényelmes, mint Viktor ágya, de egy éjszakára teljesen megfelelő. Puha, meleg pokrócokba burkolózunk, én tréningnadrágban és egy kinyúlt pólóban, Viktor - szokásához híven - egy szál alsónadrágban.

\- Nem fázol? Feltekerjem a fűtést? - kérdezi, miközben a telefonján állítja be az ébresztőt.

\- Nem, így pont jó - mosolygok rá.

Makkacsin felugrik a kanapéra, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedik a lábamnál - pontosabban a két bokám között, úgy, hogy muszáj legyen terpeszben feküdnöm -, és már húzza is a lóbőrt.

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan - csóválom a fejem hitetlenkedve, mire Viktor nevetni kezd, és egyszerűen felkapja, majd arrébb teszi a kutyát, kettőnk közé. Kényelmesen elvackolja magát ő is a pokróca alá, csakhogy elfelejtette lekapcsolni a lámpát. - Öhm, Viktor? Villany?

Cinkos kis vigyor jelenik meg az arcán.

\- Na, most figyelj! Megmutatom az új szerzeményem! - mondja gyermeki lelkesedéssel. Felemeli a kezét, majd tapsol kettőt, és abban a pillanatban kihunynak a fények a helyiségben.

\- _Ezt_ nem mondod komolyan - hitetlenkedek ismét, ő pedig csak nevet. A sötétben kitapogatja a fejem, és beleborzol a hajamba.

\- Szép álmokat, Yuri!

 

Kutyaugatásra ébredek. Először azt hiszem, Makkacsin próbál jelezni valamit, de hamar rájövök, hogy csak Viktor telefonján szól az ébresztő. Mindketten vakon tapogatózunk utána a sötétben, és egyszerre próbáljuk megmarkolni, amikor megtaláljuk a kutyus mancsa alatt. Fogalmam sincs, hogy kerülhetett oda.

Viktor tapssal kapcsol villanyt ezúttal is, és fáradtan kezdi el dörzsölgetni a szemét.

\- Főzök kávét - nyammogja, miközben bekapcsolja a tévét, majd cseppet sem elegánsan kikászálódik az ágyból, és nyújtózik egy jóízűt. Én csak bólogatok, és felteszem a szemüvegemet.

Miközben Viktor a konyhában tesz-vesz, Makkacsin közelebb vackolódik hozzám, és befúrja az orrát a pokróc alá - nem tudom eldönteni, hogy fázik, vagy csak a szemét akarja eltakarni, mert zavarja a fény. Öntudatlanul kezdem el simogatni a fülét, miközben a szabad kezemmel a távirányítóért nyúlok, hogy felhangosítsam annyira a tévét, hogy halljam is, mit mondanak a kommentátorok. Az oroszom még mindig meglehetősen primitív, állapítom meg, miután elhangzik egy olyan mondat, melyből egyedül Jurij nevét sikerül megértenem - de lehet, hogy csak túl álmos vagyok ahhoz, hogy felfogjam, mit mondanak.

A kávé, amit Viktor az orrom alá tart, isteni illatú. Át sem veszem tőle, rögtön beleszürcsölök, mire elneveti magát.

\- Ennyire kell?

\- Ennyire - bólintok. A kezembe nyomja a bögrét, leül mellém, úgy, hogy összeér a vállunk, és belekortyol a saját kávéjába. - Többször kéne ezt csinálnunk.

\- Mármint mit? - nézek rá a szemem sarkából. - Együtt nézni a műkori közvetítéseket?

\- Együtt kávézni reggelente.

Lehet, hogy csak káprázik a szemem, de mintha zavarba jönne a saját kijelentésétől: oldalra néz, és szégyenlős kis mosoly jelenik meg az ajkain. Azután egyikünk sem szól, mindketten inkább a közvetítésre kezdünk figyelni. Mikor meglátom Christ, aki - egyértelműen szándékosan - a fenekét a kamerának mutatva hajlong bemelegítés közben, majdnem kiejtem a kezemből a börgét.

\- A fenébe! - csapok a homlokomra.

\- Mi baj? - néz rám döbbenten Viktor, de Makkacsin is ijedten mered rám.

\- Semmi, csak… - köszörülöm meg a torkomat zavartan -, megígértem Chrisnek még Kanadában, hogy felhívom valamikor, és teljesen elfeledkeztem róla.

\- Megígérted neki, hogy felhívod? - Viktor olyan megrökönyödéssel mered rám, mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy a Szaturnuszra készülök utazni, hogy a gyűrűin korcsolyázzak. Bizonyára észreveszi magát, mert megrázza a fejét. - Izé… biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem haragszik rád, amiért elfelejtetted. Chris nem az a fajta.

Nagyon remélem, hogy ebben igaza van. Nem akarok bunkónak tűnni.

Elkapcsolják a közvetítést az élőképről, és egy összefoglalót kezdenek el mutatni a szezon korábbi öt Grand Prix versenyéről, és arról, kik a biztos továbbjutók a döntőbe. Taraszova hosszan lelkendezik Viktor idei csodás rutinjáról, és a Rostelecom Kupán döntött világrekordjáról, majd a franciaországi versenyre terelődik a szó. Előre mászok a kanapén, és leteszem a már félig üres bögrémet a dohányzóasztalra.

\- Nem értem, hogyan kaphatott ki Vitya Yuri Katsukitól, hiszen egyértelmű, ki a jobb korcsolyázó - mondja a férfi kommentátor, akiről azt sem tudom, kicsoda. - Hibázott abban a négyfordulatos toe loopban, igen, és idejét sem tudom már, mikor láttam őt ugrást rontani. Őszintén szólva bennem felmerült a kérdés, hogy vajon nem direkt hagyta múlt héten Katsukit nyerni?

Egycsapásra megmerevedek, és mellettem Viktor is. Amikor találkozik a tekintetünk, az övé olyan riadt, hogy abból azonnal tudom, hogy a kommentátornak igaza van.


	71. Bohócidő 2.

Valóban nem vall Viktorra, hogy ugrásban hibázzon egy versenyen, főleg nem egy olyan ugrásban, amit nagyjából tizenöt-tizenhat éves kora óta nagy magabiztossággal képes végrehajtani. Igen, edzéseken láttam már őt is esni, két lábra érkezni, kilépni egy-egy ugrásból, de azt is ritkán, a versenyeken pedig gyakorlatilag soha. Lázasan kutatok a fejemben azok után az alkalmak után, mikor Viktor versenyen nem tudott kiforogni egy ugrást, de minden ilyen emlékem régről van, amikor még gyerekarca és hosszú haja volt.

\- Yuri… - kezdené óvatosan, de a szavába vágok.

\- Hogy tehetted? - Nem kiabálok, a hangom gyenge, remeg és elfúlik a mondat végére. - Miért…? Azt gondoltad, jó hecc? Pedig nem az, ez nagyon… ez nagyon…

 _Megalázó_ , akarom mondani, de nem jön ki több hang a torkomon, Viktor pedig kihasználja ezt az alkalmat, hogy védekezni kezdjen.

\- Nem csináltam direkt, Yuri - mondja. Olyan kétségbeesetten jár ide-oda a tekintete köztem és a képernyő között, mintha a kivégzésén lenne, és nem tudná biztosan, mikor és honnan csap le rá a hóhér. - Nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy ilyet tettem volna!

\- Nem? - temetem az arcomat a tenyerembe. - Komolyan?

\- Jaj, Yuri, a fenébe is, persze, hogy nem! - csap a térdére, mire összerezzenek. Attól, hogy ideges lesz, csak még inkább úgy érzem, hazudik. - Miért tettem volna? Mit nyertem volna vele? Hallod egyáltalán magadat?!

\- Miért, azzal is nyertél valamit, hogy tavaly aláaknáztad a győzelmem a Grand Prix döntőn! - csattanok fel én is. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ettől is remélsz valamit, csak még nem tudom, mit!

\- Ismétlem: hallod te magad ilyenkor?! - néz rám hitetlenkedve. Olyan erősen ráncolja a homlokát, hogy tizenöt évvel idősebbnek tűnik tőle. - Mit érnék el szerinted azzal, hogy te nyertél Grenoble-ban? A világon semmit!

\- Most ezt mondod, de honnan tudjam, hogy ez az igazság? - szorítom ökölbe a kezeimet. A szemeim megtelnek könnyel. Nyelek egy nagyot, azután még egyet. Nem akarok sírni. - A tavalyi döntőn is…

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! - vág a szavamba. Kiabál. Viktor kiabál, és ebben a pillanatban ijesztőbb, mint Jakov, amikor igazán felpaprikázza magát. Egy pillanatra megijedek tőle, de azután emlékeztetem magam, hogy nem én vagyok az, akinek meg kéne hátrálnia. _Ő az_ , aki hibázott. - Egyszerűen nem hiszem el, Yuri, hogy már megint itt tartunk! Hát még mindig nem tudtál túllépni a dolgon?

\- Túllépni?! - Majdnem leesik a szemüvegem, úgy megdöbbenek. - Méghogy túllépni?! Viktor, lehet, hogy neked nem jelentene semmit, ha az edződ miatt elveszítenél egy aranyérmet, de nekem igenis sokat jelentett az a Grand Prix döntő! Elképesztően sokat! Ha nem vetted volna észre, nekem nincs öt világbajnoki címem, mint egyeseknek!

Megforgatja a szemét, feláll, és széttárja a karjait.

\- Erre most mit mondjak, Yuri? Hogy sajnálom? Már bocsánatot kértem tőled. Mi mást tehetnék még? Ami történt, megtörtént, és megmondtam már neked, hogy utálom magam érte. Mit akarsz még?

\- Azt, hogy most az egyszer legyél őszinte, Viktor! - pattanok fel én is. Olyan erővel szorítom ökölbe a kezem, hogy a körmeim feltépik a tenyeremen a bőrt. Holnapra biztos apró holdacskák alkotta sorminta marad majd a helyükön, de most ez sem érdekel. - Miért adtad nekem azt a győzelmet?

\- Őszinte vagyok, a fenébe is, Yuri! - kezd el fel-alá járkálni, és közben idegesen bele-beletúr a hajába. - Nem direkt rontottam el azt az ugrást. Érted? Nem. Direkt. Ha mindenáron azt akartam volna, hogy te nyerj, nem gondolod, hogy nem próbálkoztam volna öt kvaddal, hanem csak, teszem azt, kettővel?

\- Honnan tudjam? Honnan tudjam, hogy mi jár a fejedben, Viktor? - kiabálom. - Nem tudok rajtad kiigazodni!

\- Akkor ez kölcsönös, mert én is képtelen vagyok megérteni, mi a fene bajod van még mindig! - csap egyet a kanapé karfájára. Makkacsin leugrik az ágyról, és kiiszkol a konyhába. Mindketten követjük a tekintetünkkel. Viktor vesz egy mély levegőt, és az orrnyergét masszírozva próbálja lenyugtatni magát. - Azt hittem, hogy sikerült megbeszélnünk ezt az egész Grand Prix döntő dolgot. Hogy ha nem is bocsátottál meg, legalább hajlandó vagy elengedni, de nem, megint fel kell hoznod, hogy a képembe vágd. Most már mindig így lesz? Valahányszor vádaskodni támad kedved, ezt fogod felhozni ellenem?

Viktor szemei olyan tehetetlen dühről árulkodnak, hogy önkéntelenül is teszek egy lépést hátra.

\- Úgy beszélsz, mintha puszta szórakozásból veszekednék veled - morgom. Remeg a hangom. Remeg a kezem is.

\- Miért, nem így van? - veti oda. Legszívesebben hozzá vágnék valamit. Valami nagy és nehéz tárgyat. Még jó, hogy képes vagyok visszafogni magam. - Folyton csak azt szajkózod, hogy mit tettem a Grand Prix döntőn.

\- Nem szajkózom folyton! - tiltakozom felháborodottan. - De ha azt akarod, hogy másik példát mondjak arra, amikor keresztbe tettél nekem, hát tessék: elloptad a kűrömet.

\- Miről beszélsz? - Úgy néz rám, mintha megőrültem volna. - Mit loptam el, és mikor?! Miféle kűrt?

\- A Yuri on Ice-t! A tavalyi kűrömet! - Most már folyni kezdenek a könnyeim, mégpedig patakokban: alig néhány másodperc, és Viktorból már csak egy elmosódott pacát látok. - Elkorcsolyáztad Bangkokban anélkül, hogy megkérdeztél volna róla előbb, és azóta is azon csámcsog a fél Internet, hogy te sokkal jobban adtad elő, mint én!

\- Yuri, te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz - forgatja megint a szemét. - _Senki_ sem tudja úgy elkorcsolyázni azt a programot, mint te. Senki a világon.

\- Akkor meg miért kellett ellopnod tőlem?! - kezdek el zokogni.

\- Légy szíves, Yuri, ne sírj! - mondja Viktor. A hangján érezni, mennyire irritálónak tartja a viselkedésem, és ettől csak még gyorsabban kezdenek el ömleni a könnyeim. - Tudod nagyon jól, hogy nem tudok mit kezdeni a síró emberekkel!

\- Persze, hogy tudom! - zokogom. - Persze! És ez is csak terólad szól! A nagy Viktor Nyikiforov nem szereti, ha sírnak előtte, úgyhogy még ezt is megtiltja másoknak, nem igaz?

\- Yuri, a fenébe is, miért kell minden nyomorult szót kiforgatnod, amit kiejtek a számon?! - csattan fel újra. - Ennyire úgy érzed, muszáj veszekedést provokálnod?! Csak mert egy idióta a tévében mondott valami sületlenséget, amiről neked is tudnod kéne, hogy baromság?

\- Nem baromság, amit mondott! Igaza van! - Csuklom egyet. Megpróbálom a kézfejemmel letörölni a könnyeimet. Persze nem sikerül. - Ne is tagadd, láttam, hogy megijedtél, miután kimondta!

\- Igen, Yuri, megijedtem - csap megint a kanapéra, ezúttal a támlájára. - Megijedtem, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy inkább annak a bolond kommentátornak fogsz hinni, nem nekem, és tessék, igazam is lett! Rögtön nekiálltál vádaskodni ahelyett, hogy intelligens, felnőtt ember módjára rákérdeztél volna! De akkor elmondom még egyszer, hátha végre felfogod - emeli fel újra a hangját. - Nem direkt rontottam el azt a toe-t! Elszámítottam magam, rosszul rugaszkodtam el, nem volt elég lendületem befejezni a forgást, és ezt te is pontosan láthattad. Márpedig, ha láttad, akkor tudnod kell, hogy nem direkt volt az a hiba!

Valahol mélyen egy sokkal racionálisabb részem tudja, hogy igazat mond, és a kommentátor vádaskodása teljesen alaptalan, mégis képtelen vagyok beismerni ezt. Túl sok a harag bennem Viktorral szemben, túl hosszú ideje fojtom vissza magamban azt, amit érzek, és ebből már rohadtul elegem van.


	72. Bohócidő 3.

\- _Azt mondja, elloptam a kűrjét. Ez hihetetlen_ \- morogja Viktor oroszul a nem létező bajsza alatt, és hátat fordítva nekem vesz néhány mély levegőt, mielőtt újra angolra váltana. - Megőrülök tőled, Yuri! Még hogy elloptam!

A szememet törölgetve meredek a hátára, és csak szipogok, mint egy náthás kisgyerek. Percekig nem szól egyikünk sem, végül Viktor hangja töri meg a csendet.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez lesz belőle - mondja halkan, olyan halkan, hogy először nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy valóban megszólalt, és nem csak képzelődök. - Azt gondoltam, örülni fogsz, de… megint bakot lőttem. Miért feltételezed rólam mostanában folyton a legrosszabbat?

\- Miért gondoltad, hogy örülnék neki? - törlöm meg megint a szememet a kézfejemmel. - Miért örülnék annak, hogy elveszel tőlem valamit, ami olyan sokat jelentett nekem, mint az a kűr? Van fogalmad arról, mennyire rosszul esett?!

\- Ez nem fair, Yuri! Nagyon nem fair, hogy ezt mondod! - rogy vissza a kanapéra, és idegesen beletúr a hajába. - Úgy beszélsz, mintha direkt ki akartam volna veled cseszni!

Utálom, amikor káromkodik, akármennyire is enyhe káromkodás az. Utálom, mert az nem igazán ő, idegenen hangzik minden csúnya szó a szájából, mintha nem ő maga akarná kimondani őket, hanem egy kínosan béna forgatókönyvből olvasná fel.

\- Nem tudom, Viktor, hogy mit akartál elérni azzal, hogy elkorcsolyázod a kűrömet. Tényleg nem tudom - tárom szét a karjaimat tehetetlenül. Viktor felpattan a kanapéról, és magára ráncigál egy pólót és egy melegítőnadrágot, amit még este készített oda a dohányzóasztalra mellé, a padlóra magának. - Mindenesetre tudnod kellett volna, hogy fognak rá reagálni a rajongóid.

Elhúzza a száját, és a szemét forgatja.

\- Persze, mindenki kivétel nélkül azt mondta, te mennyire béna vagy, én meg milyen jó - morogja gúnyosan. - Gondolom, a telefonodon lehet valami fura szűrő, ami csak az ellened szóló negatív kommenteket mutatja, vagy ilyesmi.

\- Ne csinálj ebből viccet! - csattanok fel megint. Hogy beszélhet így velem?

\- Nem csinálok, Yuri! - kiabál vissza. - Azt akarod, hogy ezért is bocsánatot kérjek? Hát jó, tessék: sajnálom, hogy félreértetted a szándékaimat, sajnálom, hogy „elloptam” - mutat macskakörmöt az ujjaival -, a hülye programod, sajnálom, hogy képtelen vagy felfogni, hogy mikor akar valaki neked örömet szerezni, és hogy mindig mindenben csak támadást látsz! Most elégedett vagy?

\- Cseppet sem! - Tudom, hogy csak idiótán nézek ki tőle, de nem bírom ki, hogy ne emeljem fel a lábam, és csapjam oda a padlóra dühömben.

\- Gyerekes vagy - jelenti ki Viktor megvetően.

\- Az lehet, de te meg egy önző szemétláda, aki nem bírja elviselni, ha öt percre nem minden róla szól! - vágok vissza. Viktornak elsötétedik a tekintete.

\- Olyan vagy, mint egy papagáj, csak ismételgeted, amit már korábban is elmondtál - legyint. - Köszönöm, Yuri, de körülbelül ötéves korom óta vetik folyton a szememre, hogy önző vagyok, nagyképű, elkényeztetett, és túl nagy az egóm, úgyhogy légy szíves, találj ki valami más, új sértést, mert ezeket már nagyon unom!

\- Az persze még nem jutott eszedbe, hogy azért mondják ezt neked, mert ez a valóság? - vágom a képébe. Viktor felvonja a fél szemöldökét, és gunyorosan elmosolyodik.

\- _Én_ tisztában vagyok a saját jellemhibáimmal, Katsuki Yuri, ha te ezt nem is vetted észre eddig. - Olyan fennhéjázón beszél, hogy megint kedvem támad hozzávágni valamit. - De vajon te… Te észre szoktad venni magad? Feltűnt már, hogy te is milyen önző vagy? Kettőnk közül _te_ vagy az, aki nem bírja elviselni, ha nem körülötte forog a világ!

\- Ne mondd ezt! - fújtatok. - Ez nem igaz, ezt te is tudod!

\- Ugyan már, ne tegyünk úgy, mintha nem ez lenne az igazság! - Csak most veszem észre, mennyire felerősödött Viktor akcentusa a vita hevében, és szinte minden egyes mássalhangzó, amit kiejt, felér egy pofonnal. - Nagyon ügyesen csavarod az ujjaid köré az embert, hihetetlen tehetséggel manipulálsz másokat, és közben úgy teszel, mintha ártatlan kis bárány lennél.

Úgy érzem, mintha láthatatlan kezek az utolsó oxigánrészecskét is kiszorítanák a tüdőmből.

\- Hogy… ezt mégis hogy képzeld?! - nyögöm. - Méghogy én… manipulálok másokat? _Én?_ Biztos, hogy nem magadról beszélsz?!

\- Nem, Yuri, rólad beszélek - közli tárgyilagosan. A szemei olyan ridegen merednek rám, mintha az írisze jéggé fagyott volna.

\- Hogy merészeled! - találom meg újra a hangomat. Olyan hangosan kiabálok, hogy Makkacsin nyöszörögni kezd a konyhában, de most még az sem érdekel, hogy megijesztem, annyira felháborodtam Viktor szavain. Hogy van képe így vádaskodni? Éppen neki?! - Te voltál az, aki végig manipuláltál engem is, Yuriót is! Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy hívatlanul megjelentél az onsenben…

\- Hívatlanul?! - vág a szavamba. - A francba, Yuri, te kértél meg, hogy legyek az edződ!

\- Dehogy kértelek! - tiltakozom.

\- Chris, Yurio, és ki tudja, még hány műkorcsolyázó, edző és bíró telefonján van róla felvétel - közli szárazon. - Ha nem hiszed el, kérdezz körbe, és nézd meg a saját szemeddel!

\- Micsoda? - pislogok. A döbbenettől elfelejtek dühösnek lenni, és úgy meredek Viktorra, mintha először látnám.

\- Tavalyelőtt Szocsiban, a Grand Prix döntő utáni banketten összevissza, félig japánul, félig angolul hablatyolva meghívtál magatokhoz az onsenbe, és megkértél, hogy legyek az edződ - von vállat. Fordul velem egyet a világ. - Honnan kellett volna tudnom, hogy annyira részeg voltál aznap este, hogy később egyáltalán nem is emlékeztél az egészre? Bár, be kell vallanom, mostanában egyre inkább kételkedek abban, hogy valóban hiányos lenne a memóriád arról az éjszakáról. Ki tudja, lehet, az is csak egy volt a trükkjeid közül, hogy elérd, amit akarsz…

\- Mi… Mi… Miről beszélsz? - habogom. - Hogyhogy… miféle trükkökről beszélsz? Mit… szerinted mi a fenét akarok én elérni?

\- Yuri, mostanra kezd elég nyilvánvalóvá válni számomra, hogy egész végig szórakoztál velem - fordít nekem hátat, és az ablakhoz sétál, hogy kifelé kezdjen bámulni a sötétbe burkolózó égboltra, és alatta a kivilágított utcákra. - Meg kell hagyni, nagyon ügyesen forgattad a lapjaidat, mert alig egy évvel azután a bankett után már itt voltál Szentpéterváron. Sikerült elérned, hogy a világ első számú edzőközpontjában készülhess a versenyekre, egy olyan egyesületnél, amelyik soha nem vett még fel külföldi korcsolyázót a tagjai közé, a világ legjobb edzője mellett, aki azelőtt még egyetlen egy olyan tanítványt sem vállalt el, aki tizenkét évesnél idősebb lett volna.

Egy hosszú percig csak tátogok, akár egy hal. Viktor… Viktor tényleg azt hiszi, hogy ezért jöttem Oroszországba?

Újra kitör belőlem a zokogás. Tehetetlennek érzem magam. Hogy ismerhet ennyire félre?

\- Komolyan… komolyan azt hiszed, hogy végig arra használtalak, hogy… hogy Jakov közelébe férkőzhessek?

\- Miért - néz hátra rám a válla felett könyörtelen tekintettel -, nem így volt, Yuri?

\- Dehogy! Te megőrültél! - fonom magam köré a karjaimat. Úgy érzem, mintha néhány másodperc alatt fagypont alá süllyedt volna a hőmérséklet a szobában. Nem tudom abbahagyni a sírást, még annyi időre sem, hogy tovább tiltakozzak, és elmagyarázzam Viktornak, hogy miatta, _csakis miatta_ hagytam ott Hasetsut, és senki más kedvéért nem költöztem volna még egyszer külföldre.

\- Miért, mégis mi másra kéne gondolnom, Yuri? - szólal meg egy idő után, újra a szentpétervári utcákra függesztve a tekintetét. - Nem miattam vagy itt, ebben biztos vagyok, mert ha nem így lenne, akkor egészen máshogy viselkednél velem. Észrevettem, hogy igyekszel a lehető legtávolabb tartani magad tőlem, ha a műkorcsolyáról van szó, nem igaz?


	73. Bohócidő 4.

\- Félreértesz. Teljesen félreértesz mindent, ami velem kapcsolatos - szipogom, és próbálom összeszedni magam annyira, hogy ne törjön ki belőlem újra a zokogás.

\- Akkor magyarázd el, Yuri, légy szíves, hogy miért vagy most itt! - Viktor hangja most már nem ideges, csupán fáradt és megtört, mint azoké, akik épp beletörődni készülnek abba, hogy veszítettek. Talán ő is érzi, hogy amiket az előbb a fejemhez vágott, nagyobb butaságok, mintha a korcsolyacipőt a feje tetejére kötné, és fejen állva próbálna flipeket ugrálni. - Miért?

Nyelek egyet, és felveszek egy félbehajtott szalvétát a dohányzóasztalról, amit tegnap este ott felejtettünk, hogy megtöröljem vele a szemem. Az orrom is folyik, de nem akarom kifújni, úgy érzem, azzal csak megbántanám Viktort. Válaszolni sem tudok: nem vagyok biztos benne, arra kíváncsi-e, hogy miért jöttem át hozzá a mai verseny közvetítését nézni, vagy arra, miért költöztem tavaly Szentpétervárra, rákérdezni pedig nem merek. Nem akarom, hogy megint elkezdjen kiabálni - úgy érzem, azzal egy pillanat alatt érné el, hogy darabjaimra hulljak.

Sóhajt egyet, arrébb lép az ablaktól, tanácstalanul körbenéz a szobában, végül felvesz egy tálcát, rajta a tegnapi rágcsálnivalónk maradékával, és egyszerűen kisétál a helyiségből. Hallom, amikor felpattintja a kuka fedelét a konyhában, azután megnyitja a csapot, és hosszan folyatja - kell egy perc, mire rájövök, mosogatni kezdett.

Makkacsin lassan oldalog mellém - észre sem vettem, mikor jött vissza a nappaliba. Leül a lábam mellett, és könyörgő szemekkel mered rám, mint aki azt kéri, fejezzük végre be a veszekedést. Én is szeretném befejezni.

Öltözködni kezdek, de túlságosan is lassan megy. Remegnek a kezeim. Sőt, minden tagom remeg, és a szememben ülő könnyektől homályosan látok. Viktor iménti kérdése jár a fejemben, hogy mit keresek itt - tényleg, mit? Miért jöttem át tegnap este ide? Miért nem csomagoltam össze, és költöztem haza Hasetsuba még március végén, abban a pillanatban, hogy megtudtam, hogy Viktor becsapott engem?

Egyáltalán miért jöttem Szentpétervárra? Miért hittem azt, hogy itt sokkal jobb lesz nekem?

Nyertem két aranyat, igen, de úgy érzem, sokkal többet veszítettem ezzel a költözéssel, mint amit azokkal az érmekkel nyertem. Ha tavaly, Barcelona után nem erőltetem a folytatást, és elengedem Viktort, akkor nem tartanánk itt. Akkor, ahogy ő is mondta nemrég, csak a szép emlékeink maradtak volna a másikról.

Talán haza kellene mennem. Hagyni ezt az egészet a fenébe, a műkorcsolyát, a vesenyzést, az olimpiát… Lehet, hogy ebben a szezonban esélyem lenne mindent megnyerni, de ez már tényleg nem ér meg ennyit.

Kisomfordálok az előszobába, és felveszem a kabátomat. A sapkát is a fejemre húzom, igaz, kétszer is sikerül fordítva feltennem. A sálamat nem kötöm a nyakam köré - anélkül is úgy érzem, mintha fojtogatnának.

Makkacsin kiszalad a nappaliból, és a két mellső lábával a hasamnak támaszkodik, mintha így próbálna megállítani. Óvatosan eltolom őt magamtól, és visszalépek a lakás belsejébe. A konyha ajtajában állok meg, és egy ideig nézem, ahogy Viktor mosogat. Nem veszi észre, hogy ott vagyok, vagy csak nem akar tudomást venni rólam. Percekig dörzsölgeti a szivaccsal a folyó víz alatt azt a bögrét, amiből tegnap este a teámat ittam, mintha valamiféle makacs folt lenne rajta, amit nem hoz le a mosogatószer, és én perceken át csak bámulom a hátát. Az arcát nem látom, csak a vállát - most nem húzza ki úgy magát, mint általában, a tartása inkább emlékeztet egy megtört öregemberére, mint egy műkorcsolyázóéra.

\- Nem Jakov miatt jöttem Szentpétervárra - szólalok meg halkan, mégis olyan határozottan, hogy magamat jobban meglepem vele, mint Viktort, aki a hangom hallatán majdnem kiejti a bögrét a kezéből. Nem fordul felém, a csapot sem zárja el, de a kezében megáll a szivacs, ebből tudom, hogy figyel. - Nagyon félreismertél, ha így gondolod. Mielőtt Hasetsuba jöttél, én már a visszavonulást fontolgattam. Nem éreztem értelmét a folytatásnak. Nem mertem kimondani, magamnak sem akartam igazán beismerni, mindenkinek azt mondtam, hogy még nem döntöttem, időre van szükségem. Valójában nem volt. Pontosan tudtam, hogy abba akarom hagyni. Ha nem így lett volna, nem hagytam volna ott Celestino edzőt, és nem költöztem volna haza Amerikából. De te ezt tudod… pontosan tudod, mert elmondtam neked, nem is egyszer.

\- Ezek csak szavak, Yuri. - Viktor hangja ugyanolyan halk, mint az enyém. A csapból ömlő víz zajánál nehezen hallom meg a szavait.

\- Ha azt gondolod, hazudok, hogyan várod el, hogy én bármit is elhiggyek neked, amit ma éjjel mondtál? Vagy úgy általában bármikor…?

Nyelek egyet, és lehorgasztom a fejem. Viktor eközben végre elzárja a csapot, és leteszi a kezéből a bögrét és a szivacsot. Percek telnek el csendben, miközben ő a pultnak támaszkodik, én pedig a padlót bámulom. A kabát kezd rám melegedni. El kéne indulnom végre, haza kéne mennem, összecsomagolni, repjegyet foglalni Japánba, és magam mögött hagyni Oroszországot és Viktort, de nem tudok megmozdulni. Úgy érzem, van még valami, amit ki kell mondanom - vagy talán Viktornak kellene kimondania, nekem pedig hallanom, mielőtt azt mondom, vége.

Makkacsin elkezdi a hálószoba ajtaját kaparni, de egyikünk sem mozdul, hogy beengedje oda, még akkor sem, amikor nyöszörögni kezd.

\- Nem szoktam hazudni, Yuri. Neked legalábbis biztosan nem - mondja Viktor, majd ellöki magát a pulttól, és végre felém fordul. A szemei vörösek és karikásak, de nem a fáradtságtól. Felvonja a szemöldökét, amikor meglátja, hogy kabátban vagyok. - Elmész? - kérdezi még halkabban, mint ahogy az imént beszélt.

Nem tudok igent mondani. Valami ott tart a konyha küszöbén. Megvonom a vállam.

Viktor egy ideig hitetlenkedve mered rám, azután hirtelen horkant egyet, és még legyint is hozzá. Újra hátat fordít nekem, és megint a kezébe veszi a mosogatószivacsot.

\- Hihetetlen vagy! - Szinte köpi a szavakat, én pedig összerezzenek. Most mit vár, mit mondjak? Vagy mit akar, mit csináljak? Kérjek tőle bocsánatot? Azt biztosan nem fogok, nem én vagyok az, aki bocsánatkéréssel tartozik a másiknak.

Magamnak is nehezen vallom be, de igazából szeretném, ha marasztalna. Ha megkérné, beszéljük meg - de a büszkesége ezt nyilván nem engedi, ahogy az enyém sem azt, hogy én kérjem, próbáljunk meg végre dűlőre jutni.

\- Szeretnéd, ha hazaköltöznék Japánba? - kérdezem inkább, mire dühösen lecsapja a szivacsot a pultra, de megint csak a hátát mutatja nekem.

\- Ha most erre a kérdésre komolyan válaszolnék, annak csak az lesz a vége, hogy majd engem hibáztatsz azért, ha rájössz, hibát követtél el, és rosszul választottál - morogja. - Ha haza akarsz költözni, költözz! Én nem foglak sem megállítani, sem biztatni rá. Felnőtt ember vagy, döntsd el, mit akarsz, magad! Még egyszer nem fogom hagyni, hogy rám hárítsd a felelősséget egy olyan döntés miatt, amit megbántál!

\- Nem szoktam rád hárítani a felelősséget a döntéseim miatt! - rázom meg a fejem olyan hevesen, hogy majdnem leesik rólam a szemüveg.

\- Néha úgy érzem, nem is ugyanazt a nyelvet beszéljük - fordul vissza felém karba tett kézzel, dühösen félrehúzott szájjal és összeszűkült szemekkel. Ismét megijedek tőle.

\- Én is - ismerem be, és oldalra nézek, mert képtelen vagyok állni a pillantását.


	74. Bohócidő 5.

\- Akkor, lehet, fogadnunk kellett volna egy tolmácsot, aki tud angolról „Yurira” fordítani - jegyzi meg olyan éllel a hangjában, ami felér egy késszúrással.

\- Én csak szeretném tudni, hogy mit akarsz, Viktor - mondom. Nagyon kell igyekeznem, hogy ne fakadjak sírva megint. Szánalmas, nem igaz? Folyton csak bőgök. Egy rakás szerencsétlenség vagyok, még megvédeni sem tudom magam, ha bántanak. - Szeretnéd még, ha Szentpéterváron maradnék, vagy inkább örülnél, ha elmennék?

Megvillan a szeme, olyan ijesztően, hogy a vér is meghűl az ereimben. Egy percig azt hiszem, mindjárt közelebb lép, és felpofoz, de végül csak sóhajt egy nagyot, és a padlólapokra mered maga előtt.

\- Ha kicsit is számítana neked, hogy én mit akarok, akkor nem tartanánk itt.

Makkacsin ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy kijöjjön a konyhába. Az ajtóban majdnem félrelök, akár egy gumilabda, pattog el Viktorig, és elkezdi a pólója szélét csócsálgatni. Viktor szinte öntudatlan mozdulattal simít végig a fején.

\- Tudod, Yuri - szólal meg újra -, arra én is nagyon kíváncsi lennék, hogy te mit akarsz? Menni vagy maradni?

\- Nem tudom - ismerem be remegő hangon, mire Viktor felnéz rám, és hosszan tanulmányozza a vonásaimat. - Tényleg nem.

\- És úgy általában?

Megrázom a fejem. Nem értem a kérdést.

\- Általában mi?

\- Úgy általában véve mit szeretnél, Yuri? - tárja szét a karjait. - Mit akarsz a karrieredben? Az életben? Az emberektől körülötted? Tőlem?

A képzeletbeli gombóc a torkomban hirtelen újra megjelenik, és azonnal többszörösére dagad. Kiszárad a szám, nyelni sem tudok, és hihetetlen késztetést kezdek érezni arra, hogy odalépjek a mosogatóhoz, hogy a csapból vizet engedjek, és megnedvesítsem vele a számat.

\- Nos? - sürget Viktor, de én képtelen vagyok válaszolni. Nem tudom. Fogalmam sincs, igazából mit akarok.

\- Izé… - vakarom meg a szemüvegem alatt az arcomat, és megint vállat vonok. Viktor megcsóválja a fejét, és elindul felém, ám az ajtóban ellép mellettem, és a nappaliban lévő kanapé felé veszi az irányt. - Hová mész? - pislogok.

\- Megnézni Chris rövidprogramját - jelenti ki egyszerűen, és elkezdi összehajtogatni az ágyneműt a kanapén. - Nem akarok arról is lemaradni miattad.

Hirtelen azt sem tudom, dühös legyek, vagy inkább csalódott. Komolyan inkább Chrisszel akar most foglalkozni helyettem? Komolyan itt hagy egy beszélgetés közepén, kabátban a konyhája küszöbén?!

\- Chris ennyire fontos neked? - kérdezem cérnavékony hangon. Viktor felnéz rám egy pillanatra, majd folytatja az ágyazást. - Fontosabb, mint én?

\- Te is nagyon jól tudod, Yuri, hogy senki sem olyan fontos nekem, mint te - mondja halkan, és mikor legközelebb felnéz rám, olyan fájdalom van a tekintetében, hogy abba belefacsarodik a szívem. - Szóval, légy szíves, fejezd ezt be! Igen, meg akarom nézni Chris mai programját, egyrészt mert ő a meglehetősen kevés igazi barátaim egyike, másrészt mert kölyökkorunk óta versenyzünk egymás ellen. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy azon kevés korcsolyázó egyike, akiket szeretek nézni.

Újra elfordul tőlem, hogy felmarkolja az ágyneműnket, és a hálószobájába vigye. A kilincset a könyökével nyomja le, majd a lábával löki be az ajtót. Egy ideig szöszmötöl odabent, végül, visszatér a nappaliba, két gyors, kissé agresszív mozdulattal összecsukja a kanapét, és ledobja magát rá. Teszek egy lépést felé, de többet nem merek. A tévé képernyőjére szegezi a tekintetét, és én követem a példáját - az éppen a bemelegítő Chris cinkosan az edzőjére mosolygó arcát mutatja.

\- Ki neked Chris tulajdonképpen? - csúszik ki a számon a kérdés, ami igazság szerint már évek óta foglalkoztat. Egyszer már rákérdeztem, igaz, nem pont ezekkel a szavakkal, és Viktor akkor nagyon dühös lett. Most sincs másként.

\- Mint mondtam, az egyik legjobb barátom - szűri a fogai között. - Mit akarsz most ezzel, hm, Yuri?

\- Én csak - kezdek el megint habogni -, csak… izé… kíváncsi voltam, hogy… tényleg csak barátok vagytok-e…

Elpirulok. Érzem, hogy elpirulok a nagylábujjamtól a fejem búbjáig, és biztos nem azért, mert melegem van a kabátban.

\- Mondd csak, Yuri, miből gondolod azt, hogy jogod van ilyesmit kérdezni? - csattan fel Viktor, mire nem egyszerűen összerezzenek, hanem meg is ugrok, akár egy nyúl, amit a vadász ijeszt meg. - Ki vagy te nekem, hogy ilyet kérdezz? - Kihívóan mered rám. Szeretnék sarkon fordulni, és elfutni, de a lábam persze már megint nem hajlandó engedelmeskedni nekem. - Nos? Halljuk!

\- Ne… ne haragudj! - nyögöm. Igaza van, semmi jogom beleütni az orrom a magánügyeibe. Mégis… mégis zavar, hogy mennyit foglalkozik Chris rövidprogramjával, és még mindig zavar, hogy Bangkokban Chris szobájában aludt, bár azt, hogy miért, igazából nem tudom. Hiszen Viktor felnőtt ember, semmi közöm hozzá, mit csinál.

\- Nagyon szemét vagy, ugye tudod, Yuri?

Kezd nagyon elegem lenni abból, hogy ennyiszer ismétli el a nevem. Utálom azt a hangsúlyt, amivel ma éjjel mondja ki, gyűlölöm, annyira nagyon gyűlölöm, hogy arra nincsenek szavak. Máskor bezzeg egyenesen szeretettel mondta ki, játékosan elnyújtva benne az első szótagot, olykor bujkáló, máskor mindenki számára nyilvánvaló mosollyal a szája szegletében.

\- Te is… - motyogom, és újra ökölbe szorulnak a kezeim. Olyan melegem van a télikabátban, hogy patakokban folyik a víz a hátamon, de nem akarom levenni. _Nem szabad_ levennem. El kell mennem innen. El kell mennem, mert Viktor láthatóan nem akarja már, hogy itt legyek, ami nem is csoda. És én sem akarok már itt lenni. Akkor mégis miért nem visz rá a lélek, hogy kisétáljak? Mire várjak még? Viktor úgysem fog marasztalni, nem fog békejobbot ajánlani, én pedig eléggé szánalmas látványt nyújthatok most. Bár ki tudja, Viktor talán élvezi is ezt a helyzetet, hogy míg ő ott ül a kanapén, én itt ácsorgok a nappali ajtajában, akár egy rakás szerencsétlenség. - Te is az vagy.

\- Jó tudni - közli szárazon, majd újra a képernyő felé fordul. Mikor újra meg akarok szólalni, feltartja a kezét, de rám sem néz közben, ettől pedig újra elpattan bennem valami.

\- Jól van, Viktor, akkor elmegyek! - kiabálom torkom szakadtából. Még a hangszálaim is belesajdulnak. - Elmegyek, hazamegyek Japánba, és nem jövök vissza soha többé, te pedig visszatérhetsz a régi, kényelmes életedhez, amiben nem kell senki másra gondolnod, csak és kizárólag magadra! Most boldog vagy?

\- Most már aztán kibaszottul elegem van belőled! - pattan fel. Két lépéssel terem mellettem, és megmarkolja a kabátomat a mellkasomnál, úgy ránt magához közelebb. A döbbenettől kerekre tágulnak a szemeim, és még levegőt venni is elfelejtek. Már megint. Viktor nem először hozza rám a frászt ma éjjel, de most jobban félek tőle, mint bárkitől valaha. - Fejezd ezt be végre, az ég szerelmére, és térj már magadhoz!

\- Most… most meg fogsz ütni? - kérdezem, mielőtt még átgondolhatnám, mit is beszélek, mire Viktor úgy enged el, mintha a kabátom megégette volna a kezét.

\- Te… te… - habogja. A szemei olyan hatalmasra tágulnak, hogy már-már komikus a látvány, de a helyzet túl komoly ahhoz, hogy nevetni kezdjek. - Ugye nem… ugye nem feltételezel ilyesmit rólam?

Oldalra nézek. Nem azért, mert igennel akarnék felelni, csak nem merek, hanem mert elszégyellem magam a feltételezés miatt, Viktor mégis félreérti a gesztust. Maga elé tartott kezekkel tesz egy lépést hátra.

\- Kinek nézel te engem tulajdonképpen? - kérdezi megsemmisülten.


	75. Udvari bolondok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A szokásosnál jóval hosszabb fejezet, annak ellenére, hogy megfogadtam, nagyjából azonos szószámúakat fogok mindig feltenni - egyszerűen képtelen voltam eldönteni, hol lenne logikus ezt kettévágni. Remélem, nem lesz belőle nagy harag! ;)

Viktor teljesen magába roskadva ül a kanapén. Ugyan előrefelé néz, a szemei nem követik a képernyőn a korcsolyázó Chris mozdulatait, mintha nem is látná őket. Ő volt az, aki kikelt magából az imént, mégis én érzem úgy, hogy túl messzire mentem. Újra fojtogatni kezd a sírás, ezúttal a bűntudat miatt, és most olyan erővel szorítom ökölbe a kezeimet, hogy a körmeim felszakítják a bőrt a tenyeremen, és vérezni kezdek.

\- Viktor… - szólítom meg óvatosan. Végtelen hosszúnak tűnő, idegörlő másodpercekig nem válaszol.

\- Miért vagy még itt? - kérdezi végül. Olyan tempóban fordul felém, mint a lassított felvétel. A szemei csillognak a visszatartott könnyektől. Szörnyen megbántottam, jobban, mint gondoltam.

\- Nem akarok így elmenni - horgasztom le a fejemet. - Így nem…

\- Még szeretnél párat belém rúgni? - vonja fel a szemöldökét kihívóan. Épp úgy néz rám, mint aki azt várja, hogy most én lépjek oda hozzá, cibáljam meg a ruháját, és vágjam is pofon, ha már ő nem tette meg ugyanezt velem. - Nem volt még elég, Yuri? Nem untál még bele, hogy folyton engem bántasz?

\- Te is bántasz engem - motyogom. Tudom, nem ezt kéne most mondanom, hanem bocsánatot kérnem azért, hogy azt feltételeztem róla, képes lenne megütni engem, de a szám már megint előbb mozog, mint hogy gondolkodnék. Egy idióta vagyok, ezzel is csak olajat öntök a tűzre.

Szörnyű nagy szakadék lett köztem és Viktor között. Olyan nagy, hogy úgy érzem, ezt már képtelenek leszünk áthidalni. Őszintén szólva eddig is úgy éreztem, de most aztán már tényleg kezdem feladni.

Vissza kell mennem Japánba. Vissza, és elfelejteni Viktort.

Ami persze lehetetlen. Őt soha nem fogom tudni kiverni a fejemből.

\- Tudod, Yuri - szólal meg nagy sokára, újra a képernyőre függesztett tekintettel, olyan hihetetlenül halkan, hogy az már suttogásnak sem nevezhető -, engem sokszor vertek meg gyerekkoromban. Tizenévesen még többször. Néha azért, mert irigyek voltak rám, néha, mert csak más voltam, mint ők, olykor azért, hogy ellopják a zsebpénzemet és az új mobilomat. - Döbbenten meredek rá. Ezt… ezt nem gondoltam volna. - Előfordul, nem igaz? A fiúk már csak ilyenek - von vállat, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. - Ma már egyikük sem merne hozzám érni. Sőt, ugyanezek a srácok, ha ma belém futnak az utcán, gratulálnak a legutóbbi eredményeimhez, vállon veregetnek, csevegni próbálnak… Nem tudom eldönteni, nem emlékeznek arra, hogy régen miket műveltek velem, szégyellik, és úgy próbálják nyugtatni a lelkiismeretüket, hogy most kedvesek velem, vagy pedig a hátam mögött jókat röhögnek azon, hogy egyszer, évekkel ezelőtt jól helyben hagyták a nagy Viktor Nyikiforovot…

\- Viktor… - Szorítást érzek a mellkasomban. Nem kapok levegőt. Le kell vennem a kabátomat, mert úgy érem, ha nem teszem, el fogok ájulni. Szinte letépem magamról, és a földre dobom. Viktornak a szeme sem rebben, zavartalanul folytatja:

\- Sosem ütöttem vissza. Egyiküknek sem. Téged sem ütnélek meg soha. Akkor sem, ha bántasz, Yuri. Ennyire nem vagyok aljas. Ennél azért jobb ember vagyok.

\- Viktor - próbálok újra a szavába vágni, de rám sem hederít, pedig szeretnék végre bocsánatot kérni. _Muszáj_ bocsánatot kérnem tőle a feltételezésért, különben itt fogok menten meghalni.

\- Mindegyik verés fájt, de, tudod, a legjobban az, amikor olyasvalaki ütött meg, akiről azt hittem, szeret. Valaki, akiben feltétel nélkül megbíztam… - motyogja úgy, mintha csak azon tanakodna magában, vajon a Lutz vagy a Salchow legyen az első ugrás a programjában. - Nem is az volt a legrosszabb benne, hogy úgy belé voltam esve, mint vak ló a gödörbe, hanem az, hogy nem tudtam, miért csinálja…

\- Viktor, kérlek…

 _Kérlek, hadd kérjek bocsánatot! Kérlek, ne kínozz tovább!_ Hadd ne roppanjak megint össze, hadd ne kelljen megint bőgnöm! Hadd ne kelljen úgy érzenem tovább, hogy megfulladok!

\- Nem baj, Yuri. Talán nem is a te hibád, hogy túl keveset feltételezel rólam - mondja fáradtan, egyetlen pillantásra méltatva csak, mielőtt visszafordulna a tévé képernyője felé. Chris már rév megkapta a pontjait, Yurio is elkorcsolyázta a programját, JJ már az övé felénél jár. - Szerintem Szentpéterváron kéne maradnod - mondja, mire úgy megdöbbenek, hogy még a bűntudatomról is megfeledkezek egy pillanatra.

\- Tessék? - pislogok rá tátott szájjal. Vállat von.

\- Mióta itt vagy, rengeteget fejlődtél, és egyre magabiztosabb is vagy a versenyeken. Lehet, hogy miattam nem érdemes maradnod, de Jakov miatt igen. Jót tesz neked ez a környezet - ereszt meg felém egy örömtelen félmosolyt. - Jakov egyszer már megkért, hogy ne menjek be edzeni, amikor veled dolgozott. Ha zavar a jelenlétem, szólj nyugodtan, nekem mindegy, hogyan ütemezik a tréningjeimet...

\- Ne mártírkodj, kérlek! - túrok bele idegesen a hajamba.

\- Nem mártírkodni akarok, Yuri, de be kell látnod, hogy jobb lenne, ha mostantól messzire elkerülnénk egymást. Ha a jégpályán nem is, a magánéletben mindenképp - von újra vállat.

\- Ezt szeretnéd? - motyogom rekedten. - Ha mostantól nem találkoznánk?

\- Nem - húzza el a száját -, egyáltalán nem ezt akarom, de az, ami köztünk folyik, nem mehet így tovább, mert előbb-utóbb a karrierünk látja majd kárát. Azt pedig nem engedhetjük meg magunknak.

\- És téged csak ez érdekel, igaz? - szipogom. - A karriered…

\- Látod, megint teljesen félreértesz! - tárja szét a karjait.

Remegnek a térdeim, mintha kocsonyából lennének, miközben odasétálok hozzá, és beállok közé és a televízió közé.

\- Ha félreértem, akkor… - Beharapom az ajkaimat, és próbálom összeszedni magam annyira, hogy befejezzem a mondatot, de csak bő egy perccel később sikerül. - Akkor magyarázd el, kérlek, hogy megértsem én is!

Tanácstalanul mered rám, mint aki nem tudja, hogyan kezdjen bele. Csak akkor szólal meg, mikor már láthatóan összeszedte a gondolatait.

\- A tavalyelőtti szezon… az egy iszonyatosan nehéz időszak volt az életemben - ismeri be nyilvánvalóan kelletlenül. - Hozzád hasonlóan én is vissza akartam vonulni, de nem mertem kimondani, hogy végleg vége. Aztán jöttél te… Mindenki bolondnak nézett, amikor összepakoltam, és Japánba költöztem, hogy téged eddzelek, de én tudtam, ez a helyes döntés. Muszáj volt szünetet tartanom, különben megbolondultam volna, és...

\- És én kapóra jöttem - fejezem be helyette. - Volt egy projekted, amivel foglalkozhattál a saját karriered helyett, amíg át nem gondoltad a dolgokat.

\- Mondhatnám, hogy nem így volt, de… - sóhajt egy nagyot, és szomorkásan rám mosolyog. - Nem lenne igaz. Részben tényleg ez volt a helyzet. Azt hiszem, ha mondjuk évekkel korábban kérsz meg, hogy legyek az edződ, egy másik élethelyzetben, akkor nem vállaltam volna, de tavalyelőtt már… úgy éreztem, mindent elértem, amit el lehetett ebben a sportban. Nem volt motivációm, és kétségbeesetten kerestem valamit, amibe kapaszkodhatok, te pedig tálcán kínáltad nekem a lehetőséget. Mondtam már? Hihetetlenül hálás voltam érte. Most is az vagyok.

\- Viktor… - sóhajtok most én, de más nem hagyja el a számat. Mit is mondhatnék tulajdonképpen?

\- Évek óta figyeltelek már - mosolyodik el megint. - Mindig szerettelek nézni.

\- Engem? - hökkenek meg. Viktor… Viktor szeretett nézni _engem_?!

\- Ühüm - bólint komolyan, mélyen a szemembe nézve.

\- De hát… szinte mindig elbénáztam az ugrásaimat… - pislogok még mindig.

\- Az nem érdekelt - legyint. - A mai műkorcsolyázók legnagyobb része csak az ugrásokkal van elfoglalva, azzal, hány kvadot tudnak besuvasztani egy programba, de te… Te, Yuri, te igazi művész vagy. Nagyon-nagyon régen nem volt már hozzád hasonló korcsolyázó, és te ennek még csak nem is voltál tudatában. Pedig… Engem meg sem kellett volna kérned rá, amúgy sem tudtam volna soha levenni rólad a szemem, amikor korcsolyázol. Régóta szerettem volna veled dolgozni, mindig reménykedtem, hogy egyszer talán jön egy e-mail tőled, amiben felkérsz koreográfusodnak.

Elpirulok. Annyira elpirulok, hogy pecsenyét lehetne sütni az orcáimon.

\- Ráadásul elkorcsolyáztad a Stammit... - folytatja. - Meghatódtam, mert azt hittem, végre találtam valakit, aki igazán érti, miről szól az a program, de dühös is voltam, amiért nem voltál ott a világbajnokságon, helyette a semmi közepén lógattad a lábad, és valaki más kűrjét korcsolyáztad kedvtelésből… Vissza akartalak rángatni a jégre. Én meg amúgy is szünetet tartottam volna… A többit tudod.

\- Én azt sem hittem volna, hogy egyáltalán tudod, ki vagyok… - mondom zavartan, mire elneveti magát.

\- Persze, mert nyilván te is azt hitted, mint nagyjából mindenki: hogy valamiféle magas lovon ülök, és csak saját magammal vagyok folyton elfoglalva. - A hangjából süt a leplezetlen gúny, én pedig elszégyellem magam.

\- Elérhetetlennek tűntél - ismerem be kelletlenül. Egy ideig hallgatunk, mielőtt folytatná.

\- Rajongtam a korcsolyázó Katsuki Yuriért. Azután megismertem Katsuki Yurit, az embert is, és… nos, érte is rajongani kezdtem, de időközben irigyeltem is, mert… - vesz egy mély levegőt, és megcsóválja a fejét. Lehet, csak képzelődöm, de mintha elpirult volna… - Nem azt mondom, hogy nekem rossz volt, mert nekem is vannak barátaim, van családom, de… az a feltétel nélküli szeretet és elfogadás, ami téged körbevesz, még ha ezt te magad nem is veszed észre, igazán irigylésre méltó. Velem Jakov szóba sem állt, miután itt hagytam Pétervárt, az apám azóta is haragszik rám, de te… a családod, Nishigoriék, Minako, de még Celestino edző is támogatott volna akkor is, ha végleg felhagysz a korcsolyázással. Ritka, hogy valakit ennyire szeressenek csak magáért…

\- Ne mondd ezt! - rázom meg a fejem. - Téged is rengetegen szeretnek. Többen, mint engem.

\- A műkorcsolyázót, nem az embert, Yuri - néz rám keserűen. - Az nem ugyanaz. És reméltem, ha a közeledben maradok, én is kaphatok legalább egy kis szeletet ebből a feltétlen szeretetből. Nagyon régóta tettettem magam másnak, mint aki vagyok, és abban reménykedtem, melletted majd nem lesz rá szükség… hogy egyszerűen csak Viktor lehetek, címek és érmek nélkül. Csak aztán szép lassan elkezdtem visszavágyni a jégre. Miattad. Visszahoztad a kedvem a korcsolyázáshoz, a versenyzéshez, és… ki akartam állni ellened.

\- Bármikor simán legyőzhetsz, ezt verseny nélkül is tudnod kellett - vakarom meg az orromat. Elkezdem a szemüvegem törölgetni a pulóverem sarkába, csak hogy ne kelljen a szemébe néznem.

\- Hülyeség. Múlt héten is nyertél ellenem.

 _Az csak véletlen volt_ , fordul meg a fejemben, de nem akarok leállni vitatkozni vele, főleg nem ezen. Már volt ma éjjel egy kegyetlen vitánk belőle…

\- Önző voltam. Vissza akartam térni a jégre, de közben veled akartam maradni… Egész életemben annyi mindenről mondtam le a korcsolyázás kedvéért, és azt hittem, mivel már annyit bizonyítottam, végre nem kell választanom. - A keserű mosoly visszatér az arcára, miközben a kezemért nyúl, és végigsimít az ujjamon, a gyűrűm helyén. - Bolond voltam. Valójában nem is volt választásom, hiszen te voltál az, aki meghozta a döntést, nem én. Neked pedig nem kellettem.

\- Ne mondd ezt - rázom meg a fejem. - Ha nem kellenél, soha nem jöttem volna Oroszországba. Csak miattad vagyok itt.

\- Mégis, mióta csak ideköltöztél, újra és újra ellöksz magadtól - sóhajt. - Először azt hittem, csak arról van szó, hogy még mindig félsz közel engedni magadhoz, de azután elkezdtél egyre távolabb és távolabb lökni, már nem csak engem, az embert, hanem a korcsolyázó Viktort is: nem kellett a koreográfiám, nem kellett a segítségem az edzéseken, de néha vissza-visszahúztál, hogy kérj tőlem valamit, és olyankor én mindig hülye módon reménykedni kezdtem. Nyilvánvalóan teljesen feleslegesen.

\- Viktor…

\- Szánalmas, nem igaz? - vág a szavamba. - Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy direkt csinálod-e, vagy észre sem veszed, annyira vak vagy, de… nem szép dolog mások érzéseivel játszani, Yuri. És én már belefáradtam, hogy folyton idiótát csináljak magamból. Nem bírom már tovább, hogy folyton megalázol, miközben pontosan tudod, mit érzek. Ezért szeretném, ha mostantól a lehető legkevesebbet találkoznánk.

\- Viktor! Én nem… Megalázni? Én?! - habogom. Valóban így érez? De hát én sosem akartam… - Nem, én… Miről beszélsz? Én nem tudom, hogy mit… Honnan tudnám, mit érzel, ha sosem mondod el?

\- Yuri, kérlek, ne játszd a hülyét! - villan meg dühösen a szeme. - Pontosan tudod, hogy miről beszélek!

De nem tudom. Tényleg nem. Tehetetlenül bámulok rá, ahogy ő is rám, végül elkerekednek a szemei.

\- Ó! - Úgy néz rám, mintha most látna életében először emberi lényt. - Ne mondd hogy…

\- Tényleg nem tudom, miről beszélsz - hajtom le a fejem. - Kérlek… kérlek, magyarázd el!

\- Mit magyarázzak még rajta, Yuri? - túr idegesen a hajába.

\- Ha… ha nem megy szavakkal, akkor korcsolyázd el! - mondom hirtelen ötlettől vezérelten. Hiszen az az egyetlen igazi közös nyelv, amit mindketten beszélünk. - De legalább próbáld meg elmondani! Kérlek!

\- Már megpróbáltam, Yuri! Semmi mást nem próbáltam hónapokon át, csak az értésedre adni, hol szavakkal, hol gesztusokkal, hol a nyavalyás jégpályán elkorcsolyázva, de te… eszerint még fele annyira sem értettél meg, mint én azt hittem - temeti a kezébe az arcát. Mikor újra felnéz rám, megszakad a szívem a látványtól.

\- Akkor… - motyogom rekedten. Megköszörülöm a torkomat, és újra nekifutok. - Akkor, kérlek, próbáld meg még egyszer, utoljára. Érteni akarom. Kérlek!

Lenéz az ölében összekulcsolt kezeire, és hosszú ideig csak bámul rájuk

\- Hát jó - bólint végül egy nagyot úgy, mint aki komoly elhatározásra jutott. Megmarkolja a csuklóm, és felránt a földről. Először azt hiszem, kirángat majd az előszobába, és elvisz a jégcsarnokba, hogy valóban elkorcsolyázza nekem, amit mondani akar, de ehelyett csak átkarolja a derekam, és még közelebb ránt magához, az ajkai pedig az ajkaimra tapadnak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szívből gratulálok mindenkinek, aki kibírta idegekkel ezt a ficit egészen idáig. Hősök vagytok mind! <3


	76. Espressivo

Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy megcsókol, tavaly a Kínai Kupán már megtette egy fél világ szeme láttára. Most azonban csak ketten vagyunk, nincsenek tévéstábok, szurkolók, bírák, akik megrökönyödhetnének, vagy megbotránkozhatnának rajta, hogy mit csinál - csak én vagyok az, aki döbbenten mered maga elé, aki nem kap levegőt, és akinek a szíve elfelejt dobogni is.

Nem olyan csók ez, mint a tavalyi, sokkal szenvedélyesebb, durvább, követelőzőbb, már-már agresszív. Kell egy perc, mire elmúlik a döbbenet, és akkor a testem magától mozdul, a szabad kezem megtalálja magának Viktor vállát, a szemeim becsukódnak, az ajkaim elnyílnak, és utat engednek a nyelvének. Minden gondolat eltűnik a fejemből, az egyetlen, amit képes vagyok felfogni, hogy Viktor az alsó ajkamat ízlelgeti. A következő, amit felfogok, az, hogy a hátam a falnak csattan, és a fejem is neki ütközne, ha Viktor keze nem találta volna meg valamikor a tarkómat, hogy felfogja az ütést - nem tudom, hogy kerültünk a fal közelébe, miközben az imént még a szoba közepén álltunk…

Viktor beleharap az alsó ajkamba, mire felszisszenek, ő pedig, mintha most térne magához, hirtelen eltolja magát a számtól. Kerek szemekkel, döbbenten mered rám, akárcsak én rá, a következő pillanatban pedig már a vállamra dönti a fejét, és olyan szorosan fonja a karjait a derekam köré, mintha az élete függne tőle.

\- Vi… Viktor? - szólítom meg óvatosan, mikor percekkel később is még mindig ott állunk. Teljesen a nyakamba temeti az arcát, a lélegzetvétele csiklandoz.

\- Ne… ne haragudj - motyogja. - Én csak…

Veszek egy mély levegőt, és próbálom értelmezni, mi is történt az imént. Viktor elenged és ellép tőlem. Önkéntelenül simítok végig az ujjam hegyével az ajkaimon - szinte még nem is hittem el, mi történt az imént.

Viktor megcsókolt. _Engem._

Viktor szájon csókolt.

Szájon csókolt, mert azt kértem tőle, próbálja újra elmagyarázni az érzéseit.

 _Szájon csókolt_.

Megcsókolt, és most úgy néz rám, mint ijedt kisgyerek, aki összetörte az anyja dédnagymamától örökölt, drága porcelánvázáját. A számra szorítom mindkét kezem, és csak bámulok rá, a hitetlenségtől némán, mozdulatlanul, akár egy szobor, ő pedig ezt nyilván félreérti, mert tesz egy lépést hátra, és védekezőn felteszi maga előtt a kezeit.

\- Ne… ne haragudj! - kezd el szabadkozni. Remeg a hangja.

Most már értem. A felismerés olyan hirtelen jön, hogy ha nem lenne mögöttem a fal, hogy megtartson, megtántorodnék. Viktor mindvégig… Mindvégig…

Istenem, hogy lehettem ekkora hülye?! Hogy nem vettem észre?!

\- Nem, Viktor - rázom meg a fejem gyorsan, és utána kapok. A csuklója köré fonom az ujjaimat, és a mellkasomhoz húzom a kezét. Nem akarok több félreértést kettőnk között. Már épp elég volt belőle. - Te ne haragudj! Én… Én nem… Nem tudtam…

\- Komolyan nem? - dönti oldalra a fejét, mire én megrázom az enyémet. Egy apró, félig keserű, félig gúnyos kis kacaj tör fel az ajkai közül. - Hihetetlen vagy! Tényleg kéne egy tolmács neked!

Már nem, hiszen már értem - igaz, elhinni még nem egészen mertem.

Viktor keze forró, de a gyűrű rajta jéghideg. A kezeim közé zárom az ujjait, és még jobban a mellkasomhoz szorítom őket.

Kitör belőlem a sírás, bár azt nem is tudom igazán, pontosan miért zokogok éppen. Viktor kétségbeesett tehetetlenséggel a szemében mered rám, már megint nem tudja, mihez kezdjen a helyzettel.

\- Nem… nem kell semmit csinálnod - szipogom neki, mire elkerekednek a szemei. - Csak… csak legyél itt…

Magához húz és átölel, de nem mond semmit. Nem tudom, milyen hosszan állunk ott, milyen hosszú ideig zokogok, azt pedig főképp nem, hogy miért. Mikor megnyugszom valamennyire, veszem csak észre, hogy Makkacsin ott áll mellettünk a hátsó lábain egyensúlyozva, a két mellsővel Viktor combjának támaszkodva. Suta mozdulattal megsimogatom a fejét, mire járni kezd a farka. Viktor követi a példámat, miközben a szabad kezével még mindig szorosan tart.

\- Komolyan…? - nézek fel rá.

 _Komolyan szeretsz?_ \- szeretném kérdezni, de úgy érzem, azzal, ha hangosan is kimondanám azt a szót, értelmét vesztené és semmivé válna. Annyira üresnek hangzik az a szó még a fejemben is… Viktor azonban így is érti a kérdést.

\- El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire - súgja rekedten. A szemei végtelen szomorúságról árulkodnak. Utálom magam, amiért én vagyok az oka ennek a szomorúságnak.

\- Mutasd… mutasd meg, mennyire! - Nem tudom, mi száll meg, hogy ki az, aki az én számmal, az én hangomon beszél, mert ilyesmit Katsuki Yuri biztosan soha az életben nem merne mondani, de már nem szívhatom vissza a szavakat. Nincs is rá idő, mert Viktor ebben a pillanatban gyengéden elmosolyodik, és újra szájon csókol.

A csókban ezúttal nincs semmi durvaság, olyan finom, óvatos, hogy össze sem lehet hasonlítani az előzővel. Viktor karjai úgy fonódnak körém, mintha soha többé nem akarna elengedni engem. Most gyengéden dönti a hátamat a falnak, és ad még néhány apró puszit a számra, mielőtt hátrébb lépne, hogy újra a szemembe tudjon nézni. A tekintetében ezúttal semmi nyoma a szomorúságnak; kíváncsian tanulmányozza az arcomat, miközben a jobb keze a hátamról előbb a derekamra, azután a hasamra, végül a mellkasomra tévedne, pont a szívem fölé.

Vissza akarom őt húzni magamhoz, hogy megint megcsókoljon, de nem merek kezdeményezni - azt sem tudom, hogy kell. Ő azonban - talán abból, hogy az ajkaira téved a tekintetem -, magától is kitalálja, mit szeretnék, és ismét közel hajol az arcomhoz. Furcsa, nem igaz? Hiszen olyan hosszan nem értettük meg egymást, olyan sokszor beszéltünk el egymás mellett, és most… most egyetlen kósza, véletlen pillantásból pontosan tudja, mire vágyom.

A két ajka közé veszi az alsó ajkamat, és gyengéden végigsimít rajta a nyelve hegyével, mielőtt elmélyítené a csókot. Belekapaszkodok a vállaiba - úgy érzem, ha nem tenném, összeesnék, annyira remegnek a térdeim. Az ajkai lassan elhagyják a számat, és előbb az államra, majd a nyakamra kezd el apró csókokat hinteni. Ösztönösen hajtom hátra a fejem, és egy apró nyögés tör fel belőlem valahonnan mélyről. A maradék levegő is kiszökik a tüdőmből, de ez nem az a túl jól ismert fojtogató érzés, amitől úgy érzem, menten meghalok… Ez valami egészen más, valami… Valami egészen csodálatos.

Libabőrös leszek, és már nem csak a lábaim, az egész testem remeg. A körmeim Viktor vállába fúródnak a pólója anyagán keresztül is, de ő semmi jelét nem adja, hogy fájna neki, vagy akár csak zavarná; tovább csókolgatja az ádámcsutkámat, és a bal keze utat talál magának a pólóm alá a derekamon. Úgy érzem, a világból körülöttem semmi más nem marad, csak Viktor - a keze, az ajkai, a haja, ami a kulcscsontomat csiklandozza, a tusfürdőjének az illata, ami az orromba kúszik még most is… Azután Makkacsin hirtelen elugatja magát, és hirtelen kijózanodom.

Viktor a nyakam hajlatába hajtja a fejét, és vesz néhány mély levegőt.

\- _A francba_ \- morogja oroszul, és lassan eltolja magát tőlem. Felvont szemöldökkel néz le Makkára, aki izgatottan csaholva mered ránk. - _Kifelé!_ \- int Viktor a fejével, de a kutyus meg sem mozdul, semmi jelét nem adja, hogy értette volna az utasítást.

Viktor sóhajt egy nagyot, és megcsóválja a fejét. Körülnéz a nappaliban, és halványan elmosolyodik, amikor tőlünk alig fél méterre meglát valamit. Követem a tekintetét: egy kis sárga gumilabda az, bizonyára Makkacsin egyik játéka. Lehajol érte, felveszi, megmutatja a kutyusnak, majd egy hanyag mozdulattal kidobja egyenesen a konyhába, Makka pedig lelkesen rohan utána.

Fülig pirulok, amikor Viktor újra felém fordul. Leveszi a szemüvegem, és félreteszi arra a virágállványra, ami karnyújtásnyira van csak tőlünk. Összeérinti a homlokunkat, és a hüvelykujjával végigsimít az ajkaimon. Olyan közel van, hogy szemüveg nélkül is össze tudnám számolni a szeplőit és a szempilláit. Hosszú percekig nézzük egymást, és a szemében közben felfedezem ugyanazt a csillogást, amit mindig láttam bennük a múlt szezonban, valahányszor versenyen korcsolyáztam.

\- Gyere! - suttogja végül, és összekulcsolja az ujjainkat. A kezemet az ajkaihoz emeli, ad a csuklómra egy csókot, amitől úgy érzem, mintha áramütés járná át az egész testem, és finoman húzni kezd magával a hálószobája felé, én pedig elvarázsoltan követem őt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, tudom, nagyon szemét vagyok. Szabad megkövezni. >,>


	77. Teneramente 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nocsak, így a 77. fejezetre értelmet kezd nyerni az életkori besorolás? Ejnye-ejnye! :"D

Viktor nem kapcsol villanyt, és kulcsra zárja mögöttünk a szoba ajtaját. Először nem értem, miért, hiszen nem kell hozzá kulcs, hogy itt tartson - aztán persze rájövök, hogy nem engem akar bezárni, hanem azt akarja megakadályozni, hogy Makkacsin ránk rontson.

A térdem alá nyúl, és felemel a földről. Tiltakozni akarok, nem kéne a gerincproblémáival engem cipelgetnie, ám mielőtt kinyithatnám a számat, ismét megcsókol, és nekem az összes maradék józan gondolat is elillan a fejemből.

Lefektet az ágyra, az öblítőillatú takaróra, majd fölém mászik, az alkarjain támaszkodik meg a törzsem két oldalán, azután hosszú percekig, talán órákig nem mozdul egyikünk sem, csak meredünk egymásra. Viktor szemei az utcai lámpák ablakon beszűrődő fényében úgy csillognak, akár a drágakövek. Imádom a szemeit. Minden napszakban, sőt, minden évszakban más-más színűnek tűnnek, hol inkább kékek, hol zöldbe hajlanak. Azt hiszem, mindig is a szemei tetszettek nekem a legjobban…

\- Vik…?

\- Csitt! - A mutatóujját az ajkaimra téve némít el, mielőtt bármit mondhatnék, és megrázza a fejét, mintha csak azt akarná mondani, hogy most tilos beszélni. Talán így is van. Talán, ha valamelyikünk megszólalna, szertefoszlana a pillanat, sőt, ki tudja, talán megint veszekedni kezdenénk, azt pedig én nem akarom, és nyilván ő sem.

Fél kézzel beletúr a hajamba, majd a fülemtől az államig végigsimítja a bőröm, azután az ujjai a nyakamra táncolnak, hogy az ütőerem felett álljanak meg. Az arcába fésült hajtincsek vége simogatja az arcomat, ahogy közelebb hajol egy újabb csókra. Ez most nem is igazi csók, hanem apró, óvatos kis puszik sorozata, amiket az ajkamra hint, azután az orcámra, a szemhéjamra, a homlokomra, az államra.

Amikor a fülemhez hajol, arra számítok, hogy belesuttog majd valamit, de ehelyett a két ajka közé veszi a fülcimpámat, és egészen finoman megnyalintja a szélét, mire remegés fut végig a gerincemen. Hirtelen rádöbbenek, hogy Viktor ágyéka az enyémnek dörgölőzik, és megijedek attól, hogy nem jövök zavarba tőle. Viktor legintimebb testrésze - még ha csak ruhán keresztül is, de - az enyémhez ér, és bele kéne pirulnom már csak a puszta gondolatba is, ám…

Ám valamiért végtelenül természetesnek érzem, hogy Viktor ilyen közel legyen hozzám. _Megszoktam_ , hogy hozzám ér, hogy átölel. Az elején furcsa volt, zavarba hozott a közelsége, de fokozatosan megszoktam, sőt, egyre többször én voltam az, aki az ölelést kezdeményezte - néha nem is ismertem magamra közben -, bár még a mai napig elő-előfordul, hogy ösztönösen el akarom lökni magamtól, amikor hozzám ér egy-egy rosszabb pillanatomban - de nem most. Most a világ leghelyénvalóbb dolgának tűnik, hogy finoman beleharap az ádámcsutkámba, és közben a keze a pólóm alá, a derekamra csúszik.

Elbűvölten figyelem a mozdulatait, ahogy feltérdel az ágyon, és hátrasöpri a haját az arcából. A mellkasa szaporán emelkedik és süllyed, az ajkai résnyire nyíltak. Elmosolyodik. Apró kis mosoly ez a szája szegletében, szinte észre sem venni a félhomályban - talán meg sem látnám, ha nem figyelném ennyire, pislogás nélkül.

Finom mozdulattal ezúttal mindkét kezét a pólóm alá csúsztatja, és végigsimít velük a derekamon, a hasfalamon, mire a gerincemen újra borzongás fut végig. Annyira óvatosan, lassan csinálja, mintha attól félne, bármelyik pillanatban ellökhetem őt magamtól - lehet, tényleg ettől tart? A tenyere forró, de az enyémmel ellentétben cseppet sem izzadt. Először csak feltűri a pólót a hasamon, de mikor öntudatlanul elemelkedem az ágyról, ösztönösen segítve neki, le is veszi rólam, és hanyagul ledobja az ágy mellé. Úgy néz végig rajtam, mintha most először látná a meztelen felsőtestemet, vagy mintha tanulmányt akarna készíteni róla, ezért minden apró részletét meg akarná jegyezni - ami nem lehet könnyű a sötét szobában.

Csókokat kezd hinteni a kulcscsontomra, azután a mellkasomra, miközben a kezei felváltva simogatják az oldalamat és a hasfalamat. A haja függönyétől nem látom az arcát, miközben a szája lassan áttér a mellkasomra. Megborzongok, a bőröm lúdbőrössé válik, pedig a szobában egyáltalán nincs is hideg, sőt, Viktor ajkai forrók, olyan forrók, hogy szinte égetnek, és puhák, és nedvesek. Felnyögök, mikor a fogai közé veszi az egyik mellbimbómat. Nem harap meg, de az érzés így is olyan intenzív, hogy összerezzenek. A lélegzete, a haja, de még a szempillái is csiklandozzák a bőrömet.

Az utcán szirénázni kezd talán egy mentő-, talán egy rendőrautó. A zaj egy pillanatra visszaránt a valóságba annyira, hogy rájöjjek, hol is vagyok és mit is csinálok tulajdonképpen. A szemeim, amiket egy ideje már csukva tarthattam úgy, hogy észre sem vettem, hirtelen kipattannak. Viktor hálószobájának plafonján fények táncolnak - az utcai lámpák, és az úton közlekedő autók fényszórói, sárgák és pirosak.

Te jó ég! Viktor és én… mi most komolyan… komolyan _azt_ fogjuk csinálni?!

Belepirulok a felismerésbe, azután abba is, hogy eszembe jut, kamaszkoromban hányszor képzeltem el ezt a helyzetet… Soha, senkinek sem vallottam be, sőt, magam előtt is szégyelltem a Viktor Nyikiforovról szóló fantazmagóriáimat - és tessék, erre itt vagyok Szentpéterváron, Viktor ágyában, és ő…

És ő nem csinál semmit, csak néz engem. A csípőm két oldalán térdel, az egyik keze a combján, a másik a csípőcsontomon nyugszik, és az arcomat figyeli. Bizonytalanul. De miért bizonytalanodott el? Az nem az én dolgom lenne? Nem nekem kellene most kiakadnom, hebegnem-habognom, zavarba jönnöm, elfutni, és elbújni előle a fürdőszobában? Miért nem érzek rá semmi késztetést?

Furcsa ez a helyzet, annyira furcsa, hogy ha nem tudnám jobban, azt hinném, csak álmodom az egészet. Abszurd, hogy mennyire tudom, mit akarok, és mennyire nyugodt vagyok ettől, miközben Viktor...

Nem akarom, hogy kétségei legyenek. Ne legyen olyan, mint én, ne értsen félre bármit, amit teszek vagy mondok, és forgassa ki magában, mint ahogy most is teszi. _Jaj, Viktor, olyan buta vagy_ , szeretném mondani, de képtelen vagyok megszólalni, szeretném megkérni, folytassa, szeretnék hozzáérni, közelebb húzni, de nem tudom, mégis hogyan - sosem csináltam még ilyet. Soha senkit nem engedtem még ennyire közel magamhoz.

Remeg a kezem, ahogy az övéért nyúlok, és megszorítom. Lenéz az összekulcsolt ujjainkra, egy ideig bámulja őket, mint aki nem hisz a szemének, azután sóhajt egy nagyot, mint aki megkönnyebbült. Az ajkaihoz emeli a kezemet, és minden egyes ujjpercemre egyenként apró csókot nyom. Összekulcsolja a másik kezünk ujjait is, és elmosolyodik. Újra közelebb hajol, én pedig bizonytalanul ugyan, de a szájára tapasztom az enyémet.

Engem csak Viktor - igaz, most már nem is tudom, hányszor - csókolt meg korábban, és én még soha nem csókoltam meg senkit. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mit csinálok, hogy egyáltalán jól csinálom-e, de, ami azt illeti, most képtelen vagyok aggódni emiatt, mert Viktor belemosolyog a csókba, és a hüvelykujjával végigsimít az öklömön.

Szeretném őt megérinteni. Nem csak a kezét, és nem csak megcsókolni - mindenhol hozzá akarok érni, és azt akarom, hogy ő is mindenhol hozzám érjen. Nem tudom, honnan szedem össze a bátorságot hozzá, de a kezeim elindulnak felfelé a karjain, végigsimítanak a vállain, a hátán, és gondolkodás nélkül kezdem el lehúzni róla a pólóját. Segít nekem, és alig néhány másodperccel később a póló az enyém mellett landul valahol a padlón, és én beharapom az ajkamat, ahogy végignézek Viktor felsőtestén.

Számtalanszor láttam már ruha nélkül, teljesen pucéran is őt, de soha nem néztem meg ennyire - soha nem mertem ennyire megnézni. Sőt, hozzá is értem, volt, hogy az onsenben állt neki ölelgetni engem, vagy megkért, mossam meg a hátát - amit nyilván saját maga is meg tudott volna tenni, hiszen elég hajlékony hozzá, hogy mindenhová elérjen a keze, ahová kell -, de ez most egészen más. Megint remegnek a kezeim, ahogy felé nyúlok, de ő utánuk kap, és határozott mozdulattal szorítja őket a mellkasára, oda, ahol érezhetem a szíve dobogását, és a tökéletes, szálkás izmokat is.

A szemeiben kérdés bujkál, amikor újra találkozik a tekintetünk, és én ez egyszer pontosan értem, mit szeretne, anélkül is, hogy kimondaná. Bólintok egyet.


	78. Teneramente 2.

Viktor végtelen óvatossággal akasztja be a hüvelykujjait a nadrágom korca alá, és kezdi el lehúzni rólam. Nem tudom, pontosan mire is számítok, de biztosan nem arra, amit azután csinál: lejjebb csúszik az ágyon, a kezébe veszi a jobb sarkamat, és végigsimít egyenként az összes vízhólyagon és zúzódáson rajta, sőt, itt-ott még meg is puszilja, és közben olyan szemekkel néz rám, hogy attól még a tulajdon nevemet is elfelejtem.

Viktor kezei a vádlimra csúsznak, és velük együtt az ajkai is. Egyáltalán nem férfias az a nyögés, ami feltör belőlem. A kezeimet a számra szorítom, hogy visszafogjam a hangom, de Viktor megcsóválja a fejét, mintha csak azt mondaná, semmi szükség rá, így helyette a takarót kezdem el markolászni magam alatt, miközben ő egyre feljebb és feljebb ér a lábamon. Tudom, én voltam az, aki azt kérte tőle, mutassa meg, mennyire szeret, de ezt már túlzásnak érzem, és mégis… mégsem tudom azt mondani neki, hogy hagyja abba. _Nem akarom_ , hogy abbahagyja.

Tele vagyok kérdésekkel. Vajon Viktor mióta érez így irántam? Mindig is tetszettem neki? Mikor kezdett el szeretni? És miért engem? Miért pont engem, mikor annyi más korcsolyázót, annyi más embert is választhatott volna, akik sokkal érdemesebbek lennének rá? És miért voltam olyan vak, hogy soha nem vettem észre? Ha visszagondolok, annyiszor… _számtalan_ olyan alkalom emléke suhan át a fejemben, amikor rá kellett volna jönnöm Viktor szavaiból, gesztusaiból, a viselkedéséből, vagy pusztán csak a szemei csillogásából, miközben engem figyelt. _Félreérthetetlenek_ voltak az utalások, amiket tett, nem csoda, hogy azt hitte, tudom, de én…

\- Egy idióta vagyok - csúszik ki hangosan a számon. Viktor meglepetten néz fel rám, pislog kettőt, majd felnevet.

\- Én is - von vállat, majd újra lehajol, hogy tovább csókolgassa a térdemet és a combom belső oldalát.

Annyi, de annyi kérdésem lenne még, annyi mindent kell majd még megbeszélnünk Viktorral, és hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nincsenek kétségeim is, de azoknak nem most van itt az idejük. Nyelek egy nagyot, hátrahajtom a fejem, és behunyom a szemem, és minden mást félreteszek azon kívül, amit épp csinálunk - majd holnap ráérünk velük foglalkozni, mert most, ebben a pillanatban úgysem számít semmi más, csak az, hogy Viktor szeret engem, és én is szeretem őt.

Az öklömbe gyűröm magam alatt a takarót. Viktor mintha pontosan tudná, hogyan és hol kell hozzám érnie ahhoz, hogy az egész testemet kellemes remegés járja át. Az egész egyszerre kezd túl sok lenni, és akarok még többet belőle. Soha nem éreztem még így azelőtt, igaz, soha senkivel nem is voltam még _így_ együtt. Nem tudom megállítani a torkomból feltörő hangokat, de Viktor mintha ezeket biztatásnak venné, már nem csak csókol, finoman, cseppet sem fájdalmasan harapdál és szívogatja a bőrt - holnapra biztos újabb lila foltok lesznek rajta az edzéseken szerzett véraláfutások mellett -, s közben egyre közelebb és közelebb ér az ágyékomhoz. A keze újra a csípőcsontomra téved, az ajkai a hasfalamra. Tudom, hogy engem figyel, de én nem merek ránézni, miközben lehúzza rólam az alsónadrágomat, hiszen nincs mit szégyellnem előtte.

 _Látott már így, nyugi!_ \- próbálom győzködni magam, de egy kis hang a fejemben gonosz módon rácáfol erre, hiszen… hiszen _így_ még nem látott soha. Ha volt is olyan pillanat, amikor megláthatta volna az éledező, vagy már nagyon is életre kelt merevedésem, azt mindig ügyesen el tudtam kerülni végül, ám most…

_Ne csináld, Katsuki! Ezt most el ne merd cseszni!_

Nem szabad engednem, hogy megint bebeszéljek magamnak valami hülyeséget. Végül is, Viktor nyilván nem azért vetkőztet meztelenre, hogy kiröhögjön, vagy ilyesmi, hanem mert… mert...

Elpirulok a gondolatra: mert szeretkezni akar velem.

Te jó ég!

Ha most látnának, jól meglepődnének azok az egyetemi évfolyamtársaim, akik azzal próbálták húzni az agyam, hogy biztosan szűzen fogok meghalni... De miért is ez jut most eszembe?

Míg én magamban drámáztam, Viktor már meg is szabadult a melegítőnadrágjától, igaz, az alsóját egyelőre magán hagyta. A sarkaira ül a két combom között, és szégyentelenül végignéz rajtam. Nem tudom eldönteni, nem csak képzelem-e, vagy a félhomályban egy árnyék csalja meg a szemem, mert, amikor a tekintete az ágyékomhoz ér, mintha megnyalná a szája szegletét.

A párnáért nyúlok, és a fejemre húzom, hogy ne láthassa, mennyire zavarban vagyok - szeretnék nagyon mélyre süllyedni a föld alá, de hát nem tudok -, de Viktor azonnal elveszi onnan, és leteszi maga mögé, ahol nem érhetem el. Félig fölém hajolva nyúl az éjjeliszekrény fiókjáért, amiben egy ideig kotorászik, míg elő nem vesz belőle egy kis dobozkát - anélkül, hogy látnám rajta a feliratot, is nyilvánvaló számomra, hogy óvszer van benne. Forgatja az ujjai között a dobozt, próbálja az utcai lámpák fénye felé tartani, majd összeráncolja a homlokát, és fintorogva visszadobja a dobozt a fiókba. Elővesz egy másikat, és ezzel is elismétli ugyanazt, ám az már nem a fiókba kerül - kibontja, és egy tasakot kivesz belőle, majd leteszi az éjjeliszekrény tetejére. Újra elkezd matatni a fiókban, és kisvártatva előhúz belőle egy flakont, amit én nem tudok mire vélni - aztán rájövök, síkosító, és elfordulok, hogy a takaróba fúrjam a fejem, ha már a párnát elvette tőlem.

Viktor végignyúlik mellettem az ágyon, és a hajamat simogatja, míg fel nem nézek rá. Mindketten az oldalunkon fekszünk, egymásnak szemben, és ahogy közelebb húz engem magához, az ágyékunk újra egymásnak dörzsölődik - és ezúttal nincs köztük semmi ruha. Észre sem vettem, mikor szabadult meg Viktor az alsónadrágjától is…

Amikor egy pillanatra felemelem a fejem, kihasználja az alkalmat, és alá csúsztatja a karját - így a felkarjából lesz a párna, amin fekszem. A szabad kezével köröcskéket rajzol a vállamra, és közben az arcomat figyeli, mintha időt akarna hagyni nekem, hogy visszatáncolhassak, vagy csak arra, hogy valamennyire elmúljon a zavarom. Végül talán rájön, hogy nem fogom meggondolni magam, mert a keze a derekamra, a csípőmre, azután a fenekemre siklik, és még közelebb fészkeli magát hozzám. Ahogy még jobban egymásnak feszül kettőnk merevedése, felnyögök, de nem csak én, velem együtt Viktor is. Felhúzza a bal lábamat, és átveti a jobb csípője felett, és miközben újra megcsókol - már megint, ki tudja már, hányadszor, és én mégsem tudok betelni vele -, felpattintja a síkosítós flakon kupakját.

A torkomban dobog a szívem, miközben egy nedves ujja a két farpofám közé siklik, de rá kell jönnöm, nem a félelemtől, sokkal inkább az izgatott várakozástól. Régóta… Régóta szerettem volna már ezt. Túlságosan is régóta, bár ennek egészen eddig én magam sem voltam a tudatában.

Tényleg egy idióta vagyok.

Egyértelmű, hogy Viktor pontosan tudja, hogy mit csinál. Sok helyről hallottam azt, hogy ez fáj, de legalábbis kellemetlen, ám egyáltalán nem az, sőt, egészen élvezem a dolgot. Nem sieti el, talán már túlságosan is óvatos, és végig az arcomat figyeli, olykor pedig apró puszikat nyom a szemhéjamra vagy a homlokomra. Már két ujjal tágít, amikor hasra fordít, és csak azután ad hozzá egy harmadikat, és egyenként végigcsókolja az összes csigolyámat és a két lapockámat is, mielőtt kihúzná belőlem azokat az ujjakat.

 _Ne így, Viktor_ \- akarom neki mondani, de nem tudok megszólalni, csak a levegőt kapkodom. _Nem így akarom. A szemedbe akarok nézni közben._

Mintha a gondolataimban olvasna, háttal nekitámaszkodva az ágytámlának leül mellettem, és magához húz. Felhúzza a térdeit, hogy a combjain támaszkodhassak, miközben lassan az ölébe ültet. Felszisszenek, amikor a merevedése lassan belém hatol, miközben ő a nyakam hajlatába dönti a fejét, és hosszú ideig egyikünk sem mozdul. Úgy kapaszkodok belé, mintha az életem függne tőle, nem akarom elengedni, még az sem érdekel, hogy tudom, a körmeim olyan erővel mélyednek a vállába, hogy annak biztosan nyoma fog maradni.

\- Vi… Viktor? - szólítom meg óvatosan. Remeg a hangom.

\- Hm? - A szemembe néz, komoly arccal. Nyilvánvaló, hogy mennyire igyekszik az utolsó apró rezdülésemre is odafigyelni. Önkéntelenül is beletúrok a hajába, a végtelenül puha, ezüstszínű tincsekbe, és ő mosolyogva simul bele az érintésbe.

\- Én is szeretlek - suttogom óvatosan a szoba csendjébe, mintha óriási titkot bíznék éppen Viktorra, és talán az is, egy titok, ami csak kettőnkre tartozik, és amiről, úgy tűnik, mégiscsak az egész világ tud. Hiszen megmondták. Viktor anyukája, Jurij, Georgij, Phichit, Chris, de még Jakov is, és ki tudja, hányan még, mind-mind megmondták. Csak én voltam az idióta, aki nem volt tisztában sem Viktor, sem a tulajdon érzéseivel.

Elnyílnak az ajkai, a szemei kerekre tágulnak, de egy pillanattal később már újra mosolyog, és egy könnycsepp gördül végig az arcán. A hüvelykujjammal letörlöm, azután megcsókolom.


	79. Fénysziget

Arra ébredek, hogy valaki a meztelen vállamat simogatja. Lassan térek magamhoz, lustán pislogok, míg ki nem tisztul a kép annyira, amennyire a szemüvegem nélkül látni vagyok képes, és míg eszembe nem jut, hol is vagyok: Viktor lakásán, Viktor ágyában, Viktor karjai között.

_Viktor. Karjaiban._

Mögöttem fekszik, az egyik lába átvetve a lábamon a takaró felett, az ujjai hegyével cirógatja a vállamat, a lélegzete forró, és a tarkómat csiklandozza. Az illata úgy ölel körbe, akár egy puha pokróc, a hátamnak vetett mellkasa lustán emelkedik fel és le. Vajon mióta lehet már ébren?

Nem akarok megmozdulni. Attól félek, ha megteszem, és megfordulok, Viktor nem lesz ott, és kiderül a tegnap éjszakáról, hogy csak álmodtam az egészet.

A kabátom, a pulóverem az ajtónál hevernek a földön. Hogy kerültek oda? Arra sem emlékszem, mikor vettem le őket - vagy Viktor vette le őket rólam?

Világos van. A szoba fényárban úszik. Bár az ablaknak háttal vagyok, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a nap már magasan jár - már amennyiben magasnak lehet mondani azt, ameddig a téli Szentpétervár egén juthat. Lekéstem volna a mai edzést?

Viktor sóhajt egyet mögöttem. Hosszan, mélyen szívja be a levegőt, és ugyanolyan hosszan ereszti ki, a keze megáll a vállamon.

\- Ébren vagy? - suttogja. Nyilván észrevette, hogy már nem olyan egyenletes a légvételem, mint azoké, akik alszanak.

\- Ühüm - hümmögök némi hezitálás után. Még mindig attól tartok, csak képzelődöm, és nincs is itt, mögöttem, mégis ráveszem magam, hogy óvatosan a hátamra gördüljek - és Viktor ott fekszik, teljes valójában. Kissé hátrább húzódik, hogy helyet adjon nekem, így teljesen felé fordulhassak. A könyökére támaszkodik, a haja kócos, az ajkai cserepesek, a szemeiben ugyanaz a bizonytalanság, amit én is érzek ebben a pillanatban: mindketten arra várunk, hogy a másik mondjon valamit, és mindketten attól tartunk, az az lesz, hogy hiba volt, amit éjszaka csináltunk.

Nem tudom, végül melyikünk mosolyodik el először, és melyikünk az, aki a másik példáját követi. Mindketten megkönnyebbülten sóhajtunk fel, és mindketten közelebb húzódunk a másikhoz - nem tudom azt sem, ki az végül, aki először csókolja meg a másikat. Talán egyszerre tesszük.

Viktor végigsimít az arcomon.

\- Szia! - suttogja. Mosolyog. Azt hittem, már minden mosolyát ismerem - a pimaszat, a boldogot, a gúnyosat, a kedveset, a szomorút -, de így, ilyen gyengédséggel a szemében még sosem láttam őt mosolyogni. Lop még egy apró, gyors kis csókot az ajkaimról.

\- Szia! - felelem, és önkéntelenül is az arcomat simogató keze után nyúlok. Attól félek, ha nem érek hozzá, bebizonyosodik róla, hogy tényleg csak a képzeletem szüleménye. Ez a pillanat olyan, mintha álom lenne, mintha még nem is ébredtem volna fel. Nem is akarok soha többé felébredni. - Mennyi az idő?

Viktor egy karóráért nyúl, ami már tegnap este is az éjjeliszekrényén hevert.

\- Dél múlt néhány perccel - mondja, mire én felpattanok az ágyban.

\- A francba! Az edzés!

Viktor is felül, és átöleli a vállaimat. Nyom egy puszit a halántékomra.

\- Szerintem azt ma amúgy is ki kéne hagynod - susogja, és gyengéden visszatol az ágyra, ő azonban nem fekszik vissza mellém: ad egy újabb csókot, ezúttal az orromra, és kikászálódik az ágyból. - Vegyél ki egy napot, én majd megbeszélem Jakovval. Pihenj!

\- És te…?

\- Nekem van egy kis dolgom ma - von vállat, és elkezdi összeszedegetni a tegnap hanyagul padlóra hajigált ruháinkat. Elpirulok, amikor meglátom a kezében az alsógatyámat, azután még jobban elvörösödök, amikor rájövök, hogy még mindketten teljesen meztelenek vagyunk. Viktor szemrebbenés nélkül húzza fel magára a tegnapi alsóját. - Maradj csak itt, mindjárt hozok egy kávét!

Magamra hagy a szobában, és én egészen az orromig húzom magamra a takarót. A huzaton Viktor öblítőjének és parfümjének illata keveredik az enyémmel - mélyet szippantok belőle. Majdnem visszaalszom, mire Viktor visszatér, ígéretéhez híven kávéval a kezében. Két bögrét egyensúlyoz egy tálcán: egy világos- és egy sötétkéket. Mindkettőn egyforma hópehelyminta van, tökéletes párjai egymásnak. Miután felülök az ágyon, a kezembe nyomja a sötétebbik bögrét, azután mellém telepszik ő is. Ugyanúgy támaszkodik neki az ágy támlájának, mint éjszaka, amikor… nos, amikor _azt_ csináltuk - te jó ég, belepirulok a puszta gondolatba is! -, és nagyot, jóízűt kortyol a kávéjából.

Csendben kortyoljuk el mindketten a forró italt, de ez a csend most nem kínos, cseppet sem kellemetlen, inkább otthonos, nyugodt, békés, olyan, amilyennek _lennie kell_. Miután leteszi a bögréjét, a fejét a vállamnak dönti, és mosolyogva behunyja a szemét. Önkéntelenül simítok bele a hajába, mire a mosoly még szélesebbre húzódik az arcán. Lehet, csak becsap a szemem, de közelről nézve őt olyan, mintha éveket fiatalodott volna egyetlen éjszaka alatt…

Én is félreteszem a bögrém. Lejjebb csúszunk az ágyon, és Viktor újra a karjaiba zár. Azt hiszem, egyikünknek sincs kedve felkelni, de az biztos, hogy én szívem szerint örökké itt maradnék, ebben az ágyban, mellette.

\- Yuri? - szólít meg hirtelen. Végre ugyanúgy mondja ki a nevem, mint régen: játékosan elnyújtva benne az első szótagot, és közben tudom, hogy mosolyog annak ellenére is, hogy nem látom, mert a fejem a mellkasába fúrtam.

\- Hm? - nézek fel rá.

\- Mondd csak - kezd el köröket rajzolni a vállamra, és egy pillanatra zavartan néz oldalra, mielőtt a tekintete újra megtalálná az enyémet -, hozzám költözöl?

Olyan magától értetődő a válasz, hogy nem is kell gondolkodnom rajta.

\- Igen.

Viktor arca felragyog, és úgy tapad az ajkaimra, mintha az élete múlna rajta. A csókja egyszerre tűnik végtelenül hosszúnak, és egyetlen rövid pillanatnak, mintha az idő is megszűnne közben körülöttünk.

\- Most már tényleg el kéne indulnom - sóhajtja, miután elválnak az ajkaink, és a hüvelykujjával az államat kezdi simogatni.

\- Muszáj? - kérdezem.

\- Ühüm - sóhajt megint, és elhúzza a száját. - Muszáj.

Kikászálódik az ágyból, és tiszta ruhákat kezd el elővenni a komódjából és a szekrényéből. Egyenként a karjára hajtja őket, majd visszajön az ágyhoz, feltérdel rá, és megint megcsókol.

Imádom a csókjait. Ha így folytatja, függővé tesz…

\- Hová mész? - kérdem tőle.

\- Vérvételre - von vállat. - De sietek haza, jó? Utána pedig… - felvonja a szemöldökét, és bizonytalanul körbenéz a szobában. Tudom, mire gondol.

\- Utána beszélnünk kell - bólintok. Minden szándékom ellenére megremeg a hangom.

Attól, hogy lefeküdtünk egymással, még nem váltak varázsütésre semmivé a problémáink. Beszélnünk kell végre, nyugodtan, felnőtt emberek módjára, vádaskodás, kiabálás és sértődés nélkül. Már most félek attól a beszélgetéstől, mert tudom, fájni fog mindkettőnknek, de tudom, szükségünk van rá. Már rájöttem, hogy a problémákat nem lehet egyszerűen a szőnyeg alá söpörni.

\- Igen - helyesel Viktor, és a kezébe veszi a jobb kezem, hogy csókot adjon rá. Hirtelen mar belém a bűntudat, amikor meglátom az ujján a gyűrűt, amit tőlem kapott. Én már olyan régen nem hordom az enyém… Az első dolgom lesz előkaparni a fiókból, ahová száműztem, amint visszaérek a lakásomra. Ám az nem ma lesz. Talán majd holnap. Ma itt maradok, ebben az ágyban. _Otthon._ \- Pihenj csak, Yuri!

\- Jó - mosolygok fel Viktorra. Még hallom, amikor megnyitja a zuhanyt a fürdőszobában, de azután újra álomba szenderülök, és mire felébredek, már sötét van, és Viktor mellettem fekszik az ágyban.


	80. Vis vitalis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egy év. Nyolcvan fejezet. Több mint százezer szó. Ki gondolta volna az elején? Mert én biztosan nem. ^^"
> 
> Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvassa ezt a történetet. Boldog évfordulót! <3

Viktor kezeit figyelem, miközben vékony szeletekre vág egy kisebb kígyóuborkát. Gyorsan dolgozik, mint aki ezerszer csinálta már, pedig tudom róla, hogy nem éppen egy konyhatündér. Mikor végez, a vágódeszkáról egy virágmintás, aranyszegélyes tálba kotorja a szeleteket, megszórja őket egy mediterrán fűszerkeverékkel, amiről korábban egyszer már áradozott nekem, azután ráönt egy doboz kefirt, összekeveri az egészet, majd leteszi elém a salátát - már ha ezt lehet salátának nevezni. A kenyérpirítóból ebben a pillanatban pattan fel az a két szelet kenyér, amit két perccel korábban tettem bele - Viktor időzítése ma a konyhában is épp olyan tökéletes, mint a jégpályán.

Viktor egyik régi, kinyúlt pólója van rajtam. A szekrényéből halásztam elő, miután lezuhanyoztam, hiába lett volna saját tiszta ruhám is. Amikor kikászálódtam az ágyból, és elindultam a fürdőszobába, a bőrömön éreztem Viktor illatát, és fura módon sajnáltam, amiért le kell magamról mosnom - ezért loptam egy nadrágot és egy pólót az ő szekrényéből. Amikor meglátta, mi van rajtam, nem szólt semmit, csak rám mosolyodott mielőtt teával kínált volna, úgyhogy, azt hiszem, nem zavarja a dolog.

Szedek egy nagy kanállal a kefires uborkából, és elveszem az egyik pirítóst. Kábának érzem magam. A jó fajta kábultság ez, amit akkor érez az ember, amikor egy szép álomból ébred, és nem kell azonnal kipattannia az ágyból, hanem megengedheti magának, hogy belekapaszkodjon, miközben néhány percen át még csukott szemmel fekszik a takarók közt.

Csendben vagyunk, alig beszélünk. Makkacsin a lábunknál ül, a farka folyamatosan jár, és néha nyöszörög egyet - bizonyára egy finom falatra vágyik, de nem hiszem, hogy szeretné a kefires uborkát. Bár ki tudja? A kutyák néha nagyon fura dolgokat is megesznek.

Viktor a pirítósára kanalazza az uborkát, és jó nagyot harap belőle. A szemem sarkából látom, hogyan mozog fel-le rágás és nyelés közben az ádámcsutkája, és akaratlanul is felé fordulok, hogy jobban lássam. Hibát követek el, mert a következő pillanatban kinyújtja a nyelvét, hogy lenyalja a szája szegletéből a kefirt, amivel összemaszatolta magát. Belepirulok a látványba.

\- Mi az? - pislog rám. Ekkor döbbenek rá, hogy legalább egy teljes perce bámulom őt tátott szájjal.

\- Izé… semmi - motyogom, és visszafordulok a saját tányérom felé. Viktor felvont szemöldökkel néz rám még egy darabig, azután vállat von, és újabb nagy falatot harap a pirítósából, amit mostanra már biztosan átáztatott a kefir.

Én is folytatom az evést, de a villámról egy uborka leesik, és a pólómon - pontosabban Viktor pólóján -, landol. Mielőtt a szalvétáért nyúlhatnék, Viktor megelőz, és törölgetni kezdi a mellkasomat takaró szövetet. Megint elpirulok, de ez semmi ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire felforrósodik az arcom, amikor a hüvelykujjával letöröl egy kis kefirt a szám sarkából, majd látszólag gondolkodás nélkül le is nyalja azt arról az ujjról. Hirtelen eszembe jut, hogy az a száj, az a nyelv, az az ujj hol mindenhol járt tegnap éjszaka - _mindenhol_ a testemen, azt hiszem, nem maradt egyetlen olyan négyzetmilliméter bőrfelületem sem, amit ne érintett volna meg -, és ettől annyira zavarba jövök, hogy kiesik a villa is a kezemből, és csörömpölve landol a földön.

_Te jó ég, én tényleg lefeküdtem Viktorral!_

Ma már sokadszorra érzem úgy, hogy nem tudok ezzel az információval mihez kezdeni. Az egész még mindig annyira hihetetlennek tűnik, mint egy álom, de mégis… Fiatalabb koromban sokszor álmodtam és fantáziáltam Viktorról, de ezekben az álmokban rendszerint sokkal durvább volt, mint éjjel, egyszerűen csak elvette, amit akart, és nem is Viktor hálószobájában történt a dolog, hanem egy jégpálya öltözőjében, vagy egy hotel liftjében - most, hogy erre gondolok, felmerül bennem, vajon Viktor mindig ilyen gyengéd, mint éjszaka volt, vagy van egy… nos, mondjuk úgy, _másik oldala_ is?

\- Yuri, jól vagy? - A gondolataimból Viktor hangja zökkent ki. Egészen közel hajol az arcomhoz, az egyik kezével a homlokomat fogja, a másikban a villámat tartja, amit eszerint felvett a földről, miközben én…

\- Izé… - hirtelen elhúzódok tőle. A keze tehetetlenül hanyatlik le az ölébe, akár egy rongybabáé, és értetlenül mered rám.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdi halkan.

\- Én csak… - kezdeném, de nem tudom befejezni a mondatot. Mit válaszolhatnék neki? Hogy rá gondoltam? Arra, amit éjjel csináltunk? Hogy a puszta jelenléte zavarba hoz, mert nem tudok másra gondolni, csak _arra_?!

\- Yuri - sóhajt egy nagyot. Egy kissé oldalra dönti a fejét, és a szemében nem minden aggodalom nélkül kezdi el az arcomat tanulmányozni. - Mondd el, légy szíves. Nem akarom, hogy megint az legyen, hogy… - Megáll egy pillanatra, és a mennyezet felé néz, míg keresi a megfelelő kifejezést. - Nem szeretném, ha megint félreértenénk egymást. Úgyhogy mondd el, kérlek!

Ha lehet, még jobban zavarba jövök. Most erre mégis mit kéne mondanom?

\- Izé… - köszörülöm meg a torkomat -, én csak… csak… Ne, ne nézz így rám, kérlek! - rázom meg a fejem, amikor meglátom a tekintetét. Én sem akarok félreértéseket kettőnk között, erre tessék, máris mást lát bele a viselkedésembe, mint ami mögötte van. - Csak… zavarban vagyok - nyögöm ki végül, és elfordulok.

\- Ó! - Ugyan nem láthatom Viktor arcát, a hallából kihallani a csodálkozást. Nem erre számított. - Nem kell, Yuri - teszi a vállamra a kezét. - Mellettem sosem kell zavarban lenned. Ugye tudod?

\- Ühüm - bólintok, és lassan visszafordulok felé. - Tudom, de… - _De nem tudom megváltoztatni magam._ Megvonom a vállam.

Viktor óvatosan nyúl az állam alá, és a hüvelykujjával végigsimít az alsó ajkamon. A tekintetéből ugyanaz a gyengédség süt, mint tegnap éjjel, amikor az ágyában voltunk. Amikor…

Amikor _szeretkeztünk_.

Még abba is belepirulok, ha csak magamban mondom ki a szót.

Kefir- és uborkaízű a szája, amikor megcsókol, és sokkal finomabb, mint az, amit a tányéromról ettem meg. Önkéntelenül hunyom le a szemem, az ajkaim automatikusan nyílnak el, hogy a nyelve becsúszhasson közéjük. Nem tudom, hogy kerülök a saját székemről az ölébe, hogy ő húz magához, vagy én ülök át oda. Nem is érdekes igazán. Csak az számít, hogy itt vagyok, és Viktor minden egyes érintése olyan, mintha új életet lehelne belém. Belefeledkezem a csókba, míg Makkacsin nem kezdi el a bejárati ajtót belülről kaparni és nyöszörögni.

Viktor ajkai lassan elválnak az enyéimtől, és nevetve megcsóválja a fejét.

\- Azt hiszem, le kell vinnem „valakit” sétálni. Jössz te is? - kérdezi, miközben feltápászkodom az öléből, hogy ő is fel tudjon állni.

\- Persze.

Az ajtóban ő az, aki a nyakamba tekeri a sálamat, és a kezemre húzza a kesztyűt, hogy azután újra megcsókoljon. Ez a csók most gyors és apró, szinte alig ér a szája az enyémhez. Kézenfogva sétálunk le a lépcsőházban, miközben azt figyeljük, hogyan szökken Makkacsin egyik fokról a másikra.

Mikor kiérünk az utcára, havazik. Sötét van, hideg, a levegő csípi a bőrömet, a szemüvegemet összemaszatolják az olvadó hópelyhek, mégsincs hely a világon, ahol most szívesebben lennék, és ezt el is mondom Viktornak. Nem felel, csak átkarolja a vállamat, és a nyakam hajlatába fúrja a fejét. Én is átölelem őt.

Talán órákig állnánk ott, a kihalt, lámpafénybe burkolózó utcán mozdulatlanul, ha Makkacsin nem rángatná egyre sürgetőbben a pórázát.


	81. Ténymegállapítás

Zavartan ülünk a kinyitott kanapéágyon, egymással szemben. Makkacsin kettőnk között alszik, a fejét Viktor jobb lábfején pihenteti. Úgy egyeztünk meg, hogy ma este beszélni fogunk, komolyan, felnőttek módjára, de egyikünknek sem akaródzik belekezdeni - már legalább fél órája ülünk itt kukán.

Tudom, hogy nem lehet a problémákat a végtelenségig a szőnyeg alá söpörni. Ki kell őket mondani, de a mai nap olyan békés és nyugodt, olyan tökéletes volt, hogy nem akarok én lenni az, aki ezt az idillt végül megtöri. Úgy tűnik, Viktornak is valami hasonló járhat a fejében. Mélyen a gondolataiba merülve babrál a melegítőnadrágja zsinórjával, és közben néha fel-felpillant rám. Sóhajtok egyet.

\- Miért ilyen nehéz ez? - csúszik ki hangosan is a kérdés a számon. Viktor vállat von, és a keze most a folyton az arcába fésült hajtinccsel kezd el játszadozni.

\- Nem tudom. Sosem ment jól a beszélgetés - sóhajtja egy apró, örömtelen félmosollyal a szája szegletében. - Hajlamos vagyok olyasmit mondani, amit nem kéne.

A beszélgetés nekem sem az erősségem. Mindig kicsit magamnak való voltam, nem értettem jól szót az emberekkel, és Viktor ezzel tisztában is van, ahogy azzal is, hogy előtte még soha nem voltam senkivel sem semmiféle kapcsolatban, ami több lett volna barátságnál. Barátom sincs túl sok, és olykor előttük is teljesen bezárkózom, ez pedig most… Nos, ez más. Ilyen helyzetben még soha életemben nem voltam.

 _Beszéljük meg a dolgainkat_ \- ez eddig teljesen rendben van. Tudom, hogy szükség van rá, mert különben nemsokára - néhány nap, néhány hét, néhány hónap múlva -, már megint ugyanott fogunk tartani, mint azelőtt, hogy megcsókolt volna, és megint egymás torkának esünk. Annak pedig nem lenne semmi értelme. Egy idióta vagyok, aki amiatt, mert nem volt képes beszélni a problémáiról és a félelmeiről, majdnem elüldözte maga mellől azt, aki úgy szereti őt, mint még soha senki azelőtt. Nem akarom még egyszer ugyanezt a hibát elkövetni. Nem veszíthetem el Viktort.

\- Legalább azt tudod, hogy hogyan kéne elkezdeni? - motyogom. Csak, hogy elfoglaljam valamivel a kezem, és ne legyen nyilvánvaló, mennyire remeg, kezdem el Makkacsin hátát simogatni.

\- Ötletem sincs - ismeri be kelletlenül Viktor. Makka ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy felnézzen, és vessen előbb rá, majd rám egy pillantást, ami eléggé lesajnálónak hat. Viktor megcsóválja a fejét. - Szerintem azt gondolja, hogy idióták vagyunk mindketten.

\- Minden bizonnyal - bólintok. A tekintetünk találkozik, és mindketten elnevetjük magunkat. Tessék, itt vagyunk, két rakás szerencsétlenség. - Mások hogy csinálják ezt?

\- Ötletem sincs - mondja ismét. - Sosem kérdeztem. Lehet, fel kellett volna hívnom Mamocskát, és tanácsot kérnem? - tűnődik el, mire hevesen rázni kezdem a fejem.

\- Te jó ég, dehogy! - A gondolatba is belepirulok, hogy Nyikiforov asszony adjon nekünk párkapcsolati tanácsot.

\- Miért? Mamocska nagyon okos ám! - Viktor ezt úgy mondja, mint egy óvodás, aki az anyukájával dicsekszik. Elhallgat, és összeráncolja a homlokát. - Na jó, igazad van. Ezt tényleg nem vele kéne megvitatnunk.

\- Hát nem - bólintok.

Makkacsin feláll, nyújtózik egyet, és leugrik a kanapéról. Viktor közelebb araszol hozzám, és a kezei közé fogja a jobb kezem. Bizonytalannak, törékenynek tűnik.

\- A… a korábbi kapcsolataidban hogy ment ez? - kockáztatom meg a kérdést. Viktor döbbenten pislog rám.

\- Yuri… - sóhajt -, nekem igazából nem volt… nem volt még senkim, aki komoly lett volna.

Most rajtam a sor, hogy döbbenten pislogjak. Mi az, hogy nem volt?

\- De… de hát… Georgij azt mesélte, hogy… - habogom.

\- Aha, szóval már mesélt neked Irenkáról - csóválja a fejét. - Miért is lepődöm meg? Ez a kedvenc kocsmasztorija.

\- Izé… - zavartan nézek oldalra. Talán tényleg nem kellett volna ezt felhoznom, de most már mindegy. - Georgij szerint együtt éltetek…

\- Igen - bólint lassan. - Csak az… az más volt.

Nyilvánvaló, hogy más volt. Végtére is egy nővel élt együtt, aki - hogy is mondta Georgij? - „amikor megszületett, még szép lengyel fiú volt”, vagy valami ilyesmi, és állítólag Viktor ezt nem is tudta. Egyszer talán… talán majd rákérdezek. Bár ki tudja, talán rossz néven venné. Nem kéne kíváncsiskodnom, és a múltjában túrkálnom, nem?

\- Nézd, Yuri - sóhajt egy nagyot, és a másik kezemet is a kezei közé fogja. - Voltak előtted, nem is kevesen, de tényleg egyik sem volt igazán komoly. Volt olyan, amiből lehetett volna, igen, de sosem engedtem meg magamnak. Előtted sosem.

\- Miért? - kérdezem, mielőtt megállíthatnám magam. Viktor ajkain egy szomorkás mosoly jelenik meg.

\- Mindig úgy alakult, hogy választanom kellett a karrier és a magánélet között, és sosem volt igazán kérdés, hogy melyiket fogom választani. Senki kedvéért nem mondtam volna le a korcsolyázásról. Ráadásul még senki iránt nem éreztem soha úgy, mint irántad. - Halovány pír jelenik meg az orcáin. Mintha ő is zavarban lenne, nem csak én. Bizonyára így is van. - Irenka is… tudod, kényelmes volt, jól megvoltunk, sosem szólt, ha késő éjszakáig volt edzésem, és nem zavarta, mennyit utazom a versenyek és a gálák miatt, és persze engem sem érdekelt, hányszor marad ki a munkája miatt. Egyikünknek sem volt túl sok pénze, de már nagyon el akartam költözni otthonról. Kivettünk egy kis lakást egy olcsóbb környéken, vettünk néhány lapraszerelt bútort, amiket együtt raktunk össze… Mindketten próbáltuk építgetni a karrierünket, az, ami kettőnk között volt, igazából csak mellékes volt. Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nem szerettem, de nem annyira, hogy amikor azt mondta, Amerikába költözik, követni akartam volna, és ő sem kérdezte, vele megyek-e.

\- Értem egy fél világot átutaztál, és egy egész szezon ráment a karrieredből arra, hogy az edzőm voltál - mondom zavartan. Viktor összekulcsolja az ujjainkat, és közelebb hajol, hogy nyomjon egy puszit a homlokomra. - Nem értelek, Viktor. Miért én? Mit látsz bennem?

\- Még mindig túl kevésre becsülöd magad, Katsuki Yuri, az a te bajod. - Átkarolja a vállamat, és szorosan magához húz. - Pedig csodálatos vagy. Minden elképeztő hülyeség ellenére, amit képes vagy kitalálni, és bemesélni magadnak, csodálatos.

Nem hiszem el, hogy egyszerre képes bókolni és sértegetni. Tipikus Viktor!

\- Na, jó! - tolom el őt magamtól eltökélten. - Essünk végre neki ennek!

Nem lehet rosszabb, mint Jakov erőnléti edzései. Azok is fájnak, mégis túléltük őket mindig - ez a beszélgetés is fájni fog mindkettőnknek, de utána végre mindketten megkönnyebbülünk majd, és minden sokkal egyszerűbb lesz. Legalábbis ebben reménykedem. Viktor az első ember, akibe bele akartam kapaszkodni, és azt hiszem, ő is hasonlóan érez velem kapcsolatban. Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy ezt elrontsuk. Még több olyan reggelt akarok, amikor mellette ébredhetek, még több kutyasétáltatást együtt a hóesésben, együtt elköltött ebédeket és vacsorákat, azt, hogy minden reggel ágyba hozza nekem a kávét… Na meg, persze, hogy egymás mellett kössük a korcsolyacipőnk fűzőjét az öltözőben, és közben összeérjen a vállunk, hogy leszólja az ugrásaimat az edzéseken, és azután megmutassa, hogyan csináljam, hogy szurkoljon nekem a palánk mellett, hogy egymás mellett álljunk a dobogón, és amikor a sajtótájékoztatón egy újságíró olyasmit kérdez, amitől elbizonytalanodom, megszorítsa az asztal alatt a térdemet.

Már rájöttem arra, amit másfél éve képtelen voltam felfogni: hogy Viktor az a hiányzó darabka az életemből, ami teljessé teszi. Itt ülni és fogni a kezét - a világon nincs semmi, ami természetesebb vagy helyénvalóbb lenne.

Az egyik gyerekkori edzőm, miután a junior vb-n egyszer csúnyán elrontottam a kűrömet, a verseny után újra elkorcsolyáztatta velem a programot. A szezon vége volt már, nem volt több versenyem, nem kellett gyakorolnom, nem is értettem, miért kéri ezt tőlem. Soha többé nem kellett volna előadnom azt a kűrt, a koreográfusommal már a jövő évi tervekről beszéltünk, és ő mégis ragaszkodott hozzá. Akkor nem értettem, mi szükség volt rá, mert azt hittem, minden szezon, minden új rutin egy tiszta, új lap, és minden, ami előtte volt, nem számít - de most már értem. Az életben valójában nincs olyan, hogy tiszta lap. Kitörölni semmit sem lehet, ami már megtörtént, csak lezárni.

Viktorral nekünk is le kell zárnunk azt, ami az utóbbi időszakban történt köztünk.

\- Kezdjük az elején, jó? - Mint egy szabadprogramot. Kezdjük az elején, és szépen korcsolyázzuk végig, mint ahogy a jégen szoktuk, elemről elemre.

\- Akkor… Szocsi? - dönti Viktor oldalra a fejét. Kissé még mindig bizonytalannak tűnik.

\- Szocsi - bólintok. - Mi történt tulajdonképpen azon a banketten?

Ezt a kérdést valójában soha az életben nem akartam feltenni, de most mégis megteszem. Remélem, a bátorságom kitart majd a beszélgetés végéig, hogy minden ilyen, számomra kényes vagy ijesztő kérdés ki legyen mondva.

Viktor a telefonjáért nyúl. Feloldja a képernyőzárat, megnyitja a képgalériát, és átnyújtja nekem a készüléket. Tavaly december óta igyekeztem elkerülni, hogy lássam ezeket a fényképeket, de most erőt veszek magamon, és lapozgatni kezdem a galériát.


	82. Jégtükör

Úgy szorongatom Viktor tabletjét, hogy elfehérednek az ujjaim. Próbálom visszafogni a kezem remegését, hogy ne ejtsem ki a kezemből a készüléket, és törjem véletlenül ripityára a képernyőjét - bár, ha ennyire szorongatom, lehet, az lesz a dolog vége.

A kommenteket már olvastam. Nem csak ez alatt a videó alatt, a többi a bangkoki jótékonysági gálán készült felvétel alatt is, mert amilyen idióta vagyok, a rosszmájú hozzászólásokkal kínoztam magam. Viktor azt mondta, semmiféle hátsó szándék nem vezérelte, amikor elkorcsolyázta a Yuri on Ice-t. Azt is mondta, nem szabad arra figyelnem, amit a rajongói és „az interneten garázdálkodó mindenfajta trollok” - az ő szavai -, mondanak. Ez a kűr az enyém - a miénk, _kettőnké_ -, és senki sem veheti el.

Veszek egy mély levegőt, és rákoppintok a lejátszás gombra. A videó Viktor felkonferálásával kezdődik, miközben ő a jég közepére siklik, és felveszi azt a kiinduló pozíciót, amit ketten együtt találtunk ki. Igazából nem is emlékszem, melyikünk ötlete volt - annyi ötletet próbáltunk ki és vetettünk el, hogy az egész összefolyik. Csak a befejező testtartás volt az, ami végig, az első pillanattól egyértelmű volt, igaz, arról sem tudom már megmondani, melyikünk rukkolt vele elő először.

A zene elindul, Viktor korcsolyázni kezd. Minden mozdulata lágy, már-már áhítatos, miközben a jégen siklik, csak az ugrásai árulkodnak az erejéről. Igaz, amit Jurij mondott, tényleg sokat egyszerűsített a programon, és nem csak az ugrásokban; egy sor összekötő elemet is kivett belőle, de valahogy úgy, hogy ez semmit se vonjon le a kűr művészi értékéből.

Viktor egészen máshogy korcsolyázik, mint én. Lehet, hogy ő volt mindig is a példaképem, de a stílusom az első naptól teljesen más, mint az övé, és ezért kicsit furcsa az ő előadásában látni ezt a programot: egyszerre érzem ismerősnek és teljesen idegennek, újnak a koreográfiát. Vajon ő is így érzett, amikor megnézte azt a videót, amin a Stammi vicinóra korcsolyázom?

Amikor a kamera közelről veszi az arcát, észreveszem az apró mosolyt, ami a szája sarkában bujkál. A lépéssorban hibázik egyet - lehet, én vagyok az egyetlen a világon, aki észreveszi, hogy éppen ott, ahol az első néhány alkalommal, amikor elpróbáltuk, nekem sem sikerült éppenséggel szépen egy nehezebb élváltás, az ő korcsolyája is széles, durva nyomot húz a jégre -, de még ezt is olyan elegánsan teszi, mintha szándékos része lenne a programnak. Bevallom őszintén, megfordul a fejemben, hogy valóban szándékos.

Viktort azért is tartják zseniális koreográfusnak, mert a programjaiban egyetlen jelentőség nélküli mozdulatnak sincs helye. Rá vallana, ha ezzel is mondani akart volna valamit, főleg, mert az _egész programmal mondani akart_ , csak én akkora idióta voltam, hogy oda sem figyeltem. Nem néztem végig, ahogy elkorcsolyázza a kűrömet, mert csak saját magamra gondoltam, és a legrosszabbat akartam róla feltételezni a legjobb helyett.

Azt mondogattam magamnak, Viktor ellopta a Yuri on Ice-t tőlem. Valójában viszont - és ez most, hogy végre teljes egészében, szemellenző nélkül látom, nagyon is egyértelmű -, ez egy szerelmi vallomás, egy a sok közül, amit nem fogtam fel. Talán, ha nem rohanok el és végignézem, megértettem volna… Bár, ki tudja? Lehet, amilyen idióta vagyok, akkor is mást láttam volna bele, mint ami.

Viktor semmi mást nem csinált, csak folyamatosan próbált a maga módján szerelmet vallani nekem. A szavak nem értek semmit, persze, hiszen tavaly, amikor _a szerelem volt a választott témám_ , akkor is félreértettem a szavait. Máshogy próbált közelíteni, más módokon, és végig azt hitte, én értem, amit mondani akar. Hát, nagy hülye vagyok.

Szegény Viktor… Rohadt módon viselkedtem vele.

A bangkoki gála előtt különösen rossz volt a viszonyunk. Thaiföldön próbált beszélni velem, rendbe tenni a dolgokat kettőnk között, de valójában nem békültünk ki, és mégis… Mégis előadta a gálán ezt a kűrt. Hány hete, hány hónapja készülhetett vajon rá?

Viktor egész időn át kapaszkodni próbált belém. Igen, egy önző szemétláda, aki akarva vagy akaratlanul hajlamos manipulálni az embereket, és nagyképű, és sokszor nem veszi észre magát, de…

De mindez rám is igaz. A jellemhibáim itt pedig nem érnek véget, és ha hozzájuk adom még az önbizalomhiányt, a szorongásaimat és az olykor-olykor rám törő pánikrohamokat, egy konkrét katasztrófát kapunk. Ezt a katasztrófát Viktor mégis képes szeretni. Kicsit… azt hiszem, kicsit dilis.

Véget ér a felvétel, és hagyom, hogy az automatikus lejátszás funkció a következőre lépjen - az is egy a thaiföldi gálán Viktorról készült videók egyike. Újra meg akarom nézni ezt a kűrt. Ezt a felvételt mobiltelefonnal készíthették valamelyik hátsóbb sorból a jégpálya kanyarjában. A készítő keze kissé remegett közben, a képminőség messze nem tökéletes, de ettől csak még valódibbnak tűnik az egész. Sajnálom, hogy lemaradtam róla.

Fura, nem igaz? Viktor először azt hitte, viszonzom az érzéseit, azután azt, hogy meggondoltam magam, vagy egyszerűen csak félreértett… Végül pedig arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy szórakozom vele, játszadozom az érzelmeivel, és szándékosan megalázom őt - és, ha visszagondolok az elmúlt hónapokra, egyáltalán nem hibáztathatom ezért.

Még mindig hihetetlen számomra, hogy Viktor szeret engem. Az első pillanattól szeretett, úgy, mint senki azelőtt, és ahogy senki nem is fog, és én - ez az, ami miatt legszívesebben pofán vágnám saját magam, mert megérdemelném -, módszeresen ellöktem magamtól. Távol akartam őt tartani, én sem tudom, igazából miért. Talán…

Talán féltem? Talán nem mertem elhinni, amit igazából igenis _tudnom kellett_?

Mekkora hülye vagyok. _Mekkora. Kicseszett. Hülye._

Nem tudok napirendre térni efelett. Nincs másik akkora idióta ezen a világon, mint én.

A képernyőn lévő Viktor épp befejezi a kűrt, kitartja a záró pozíciót, amiben kinyúl a palánk felé - pontosabban _felém_ , csak én nem vagyok ott -, amikor az igazi Viktor besétál a nappaliba Makkacsinnal a nyomában. Makka negyed órával ezelőtt kéredzkedett ki, és miközben Viktor levitte őt sétálni, én magamra maradtam itt a gondolataimmal és Viktor tabletjével.

Leteszem a táblagépet a dohányzóasztalra, óvatos mozdulattal, és felnézek Viktorra, aki kérdőn mered rám. Bizonyára meghallotta a zenét, és kikövetkeztette, mit néztem.

\- Yuri?

\- Nem értem magam, tudod? - motyogom, és összekulcsolom a karjaim a felhúzott térdem előtt. - Nem direkt vagyok ilyen. Nem szándékosan csinálom, de… De olyan, mintha saját magamat akarnám szabotálni. Érted?

Viktor lassan bólint, bár nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy valóban érti. Visszatelepszik velem szembe a kanapé másik végére, ugyanoda, ahol egész este ült.

\- Egész életemben olyan akartam lenni, mint te - ismerem be, amit már amúgy is tud, mégis zavarba jövök tőle. - Ki akartam érdemelni a jogot, hogy ugyanazon a jégen korcsolyázzak, mint te. Le akartalak győzni. Szerettem volna… Azt hiszem, szerettem volna kivívni az elismerésed, mert te voltál a példaképem.

\- Tudom - bólint. Mosolyog, de ebben a mosolyban nincs gúny. Nem gúnyolódna rajtam.

\- Tudtad, hogy Yuko-chan előbb volt a rajongód, mint én? Ő mutatta meg a versenyeiden készült felvételeket, az újságcikkeket, amikben írtak rólad. Igazából először csak azért kezdtelek el utánozni téged, mert imponálni akartam neki. Akkoriban…

\- Fülig szerelmes voltál belé - fejezi be helyettem a mondatot Viktor, és gyengéd mosollyal az ajkain végigsimít az arcomon.

\- Ühüm - bólintok. Ég az arcom. Ezt még soha nem mondtam el senkinek. - Csakhogy egyszer csak azon kaptam magam, hogy aki tetszik nekem, az már nem Yuko-chan. Hanem te. Tudom, ez szörnyen hangzik, de… - megvonom a vállam. Nem akarok a szemébe nézni, ezért lehorgasztom a fejem.

\- Mi lenne ebben szörnyű, Yuri? - A hangja gyengéd, de nem nézek fel rá. Annyira kínos ez az egész! - Mindenki hajlamos beleesni egy-egy híres emberbe, főleg gyerekkorában. A tizennégy éves kicsi Viktor életének is az volt a legnagyobb tragédiája, hogy Alekszej Jagugyin csak a lányokat szereti. Aztán valahogy kinőttem belőle.

\- Jó, de az más! - mormogom a térdemnek.

\- Miért lenne más?

\- Mert te most itt vagy, Viktor. Itt vagyunk, és én… - Vállat vonok. - Tudod, amikor felbukkantál Hasetsuban, nagyon boldog voltam. Soha életemben nem éreztem még olyan boldogságot, mint akkor, de… azt hiszem, félni is kezdtem. Túl közel voltál, és megismertem az igazi Viktort, aki teljesen más és mégis pontosan ugyanolyan, mint amilyennek képzeltem. Könnyebb volt szeretni téged, mint azt legmerészebb álmaimban is hittem, de, azt hiszem, nem mertem… féltem, hogy… - Ismét csak vállat vonok. - Igazából nem is tudom, pontosan mitől féltem, de még saját magamnak is hazudni kezdtem, és úgy volt, ahogy mondtad, elkezdtelek ellökni magamtól. Pedig nem akartalak. Nem tudom, miért vagyok ilyen, hogy miért csinálom ezt folyton.

Viktor beleborzol a hajamba. Lassan felemelem a fejem. A tekintete olyan gyengéd, hogy szinte simogat.

\- Szóval - köszörülöm meg a torkom -, csak azt akarom igazából mondani, hogy nem direkt csinálom. Egyszerűen csak ilyen vagyok, és szeretnék változni, de nem tudom, hogyan, mert ha egyszer elkezd az agyam kattogni, annak sosincs jó vége.

\- Tudom - bólint Viktor.

\- Bármiről is legyen szó, korcsolyázásról, kapcsolatokról, akármiről, folyton előjönnek ezek a hülye félelmek. Amikor egyszer azt mondtad, én vagyok a saját magam legnagyobb ellensége, teljesen igazad volt - motyogom. - De nem direkt vagyok ilyen, és változni szeretnék. Viktor… ugye megígéred, hogy ha megint elkezdem, nem hagyod, hogy… - A számra teszi a kezét, mielőtt befejezhetném a mondatot, és megrázza a fejét.

\- Nem, Yuri, nem fogom hagyni - mondja, és magához húz, hogy át tudja ölelni a hátamat. - Van egy rossz hírem: soha többé nem tudsz majd ellökni magadtól.

A vállára döntöm a fejét, és a szemem megakad a dohányzóasztalon heverő tableten.

\- Elkorcsolyáznád újra? Szeretném élőben is látni. - Nem mondom, hogy mit, de ő anélkül is tudja, miről beszélek.

\- Persze. Ahányszor csak szeretnéd.


	83. Kiszámíthatatlanság

Csak a közvetítés kezdetén, az összefoglalóból tudom meg, hogy a Skate Americán JJ vezet a rövidprogram után. Jurij a második, Chris a harmadik, mindkettejük hátránya bőven behozható. Nekünk Viktorral nem kell izgulnunk a végeredmény miatt, az már eldőlt, hogy mindketten biztos továbbjutók vagyunk a döntőbe, mégis hevesen kalapál a szívem. Szeretném, ha Jurij és Chris jól teljesítenének. Szurkolok a barátaimnak.

Viktorral közös pokróc alatt ülünk a kinyitott kanapéágyon, félálomban kortyolgatva az instant kávét - a szemes elfogyott, és nem volt egyikünk sem vásárolni -, miközben Makkacsin a lábunknál horkol. Nem feküdtünk le aludni a közvetítés kezdete előtt, mert nem lett volna értelme, olyan sokáig beszélgettünk, így viszont mindketten álmosan pislogunk a képernyőre, miközben az első csoport korcsolyázói a jégre lépnek a hatperces bemelegítésre.

Nézem az ismerős korcsolyázókat, a riválisaimat, és ebben a pillanatban nagyon boldog vagyok, amiért nem kell nekem is ott koszorúznom a jégen velük. Van abban valami megnyugtató, amikor mások versenyét nézi az ember, aminek a végkimenetele a saját karrierje szempontjából teljesen mellékes.

Fejben próbálom kimatekozni, kik fognak a Grand Prix döntőbe kerülni, de azt hiszem, csak én és Viktor vagyunk egyelőre a biztos továbbjutók, talán még Phichit-kun is biztonságban érezheti magát, de a többiek sorsa mind ettől a döntőtől függ. Ha minden igaz, és jól tudok fejben számolni, Otabek az, aki alatt most leginkább rezeg a léc, és akinek imádkoznia kell, hogy számára kedvezően alakuljon ennek a versenynek a végeredménye, de rajta kívül is vannak még olyanok, akik esélyesek lehetnek.

\- Mit gondolsz, mi lesz a vége? - kérdezi Viktor elgondolkodva, a kávéját szürcsölgetve.

\- Nem tudom - vonok vállat. - Az biztos, hogy JJ, Chris és Jurij dobogón lesz, de hogy milyen sorrendben…

\- Hm… - Viktor hátradönti a fejét, hogy lenyelje az utolsó, jó nagy kortyot a kávéból, majd jólesően cuppog egyet, és előremászik a kanapén, hogy letegye a bögrét a dohányzóasztalra. - Szerintem Yurio megnyeri - mondja, miközben visszamászik a helyére, és a vállamra dönti a fejét.

Remélem, igaza van. Szeretném, ha Jurij nyerne. Megérdemelné a győzelmet. Igaz, hogy ebben a szezonban a hirtelen növekedés hátráltatja, de nagyon keményen dolgozott, és nagyon szép rutint rakott össze.

Az első csoport korcsolyázóira nem annyira figyelek, mint talán illene - helyettük Viktor kezével vagyok elfoglalva, ami látszólag öntudatlanul simogatja a combomat, és olykor annak belső oldalára téved, de csak annyi időre, hogy kihagyjon a szívem egy dobbanást, vagy egy pillanatra a tüdőmben ragadjon a levegő. Kétségtelen, hogy imád hozzám érni, én pedig imádom, amikor megérint, de ezzel most zavarba hoz, és nem tudom, hogy tényleg nem veszi észre, vagy csak nem akarja.

A két csoport közötti szünetet kihasználom arra, hogy kimenjek a mosdóba, és miután elvégzem a dolgomat, hideg vízzel arcot mosok. Viktor egy újabb bögre gőzölgő kávéval vár rám a nappaliban. Makkacsin az ölébe telepedett, így most szerencsére őt simogatja a combom helyett, miközben nézzük, hogyan melegítenek Jurijék.

\- Nagyon ideges - sóhajtom, amikor a kamera ráközelít Jurij arcára. A haját, ami már ismét olyan hosszú, mint tavaly, bosszúsan rázza hátra, miközben nagyokat kortyol a vizes palackjából. Jakov pergő nyelvvel magyaráz neki valamit, a mellette álló Baranovszkaja asszony néha közbe-közbeszúr egy-egy megjegyzést, de Jurij láthatóan nem velük van elfoglalva: a szeme sarkából JJ-t figyeli.

\- Az - sóhajt Viktor.

A kamera ezután JJ-t mutatja, aki magabiztosan mosolyogva támaszkodik neki a palánknak, és odainteget néhány rajongójának a lelátón, mielőtt hirtelen nekiiramodna, és ugrana egy gyönyörű négyfordulatos Lutzot.

\- Hány kvadot tervez mára? - kérdezi Viktor a homlokát ráncolva.

Előveszem a telefonomat a melegítőnadrágom zsebéből - pontosabban Viktoréból, mert az ő nadrágja van rajtam, fel is kellett tűrnöm a szárát, hogy ne essek el benne -, és a nemzetközi szövetség hivatalos honlapjáról letöltöm a versenyzők által leadott tervezett elemlistákat.

\- Hatot - mondom, mikor JJ nevéhez görgetek. - Egy Lutz, egy Rittberger, a program második felében két Sal, két toe… Ez nagyon durva!

\- Hat négyfordulatos, mi? - mered maga elé Viktor elgondolkodva. Beharapja az alsó ajkát, és az ujjait az állához emeli. Makkacsin megbotránkozva néz rá, amiért abbahagyta a simogatását.

\- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezem, amikor percek múlva sem szólal meg.

\- Számolgatok - motyogja.

\- Remélem, nem akarsz te is hatot ugrani - vonom fel a szemöldököm. - Az már… őrültség, nem?

\- Mi az, Yuri, nem szereted a kihívásokat? - vigyorog rám az összes fogát kivillantva. - Nem, nincs már annyi idő a Grand Prix döntőig, hogy még egy nehéz ugrást beépítsek a rutinomba.

\- Tiszta szerencse - mondom nem minden gúny nélkül a hangomban. - Nem akarok még egy olyat, mint a francia GP-n.

\- Miért, nem élvezted? - kezdi el a fél szemöldökét fel-le húzogatni.

Igaza van, valójában élveztem a mi kis csatánkat, ugyanakkor… nem tetszett, hogy hibázott.

\- Nem arról van szó, Viktor - fordulok felé. Az ajkaim akaratlanul húzódnak pimasz mosolyra. - Hogy is szokta mondani Jurij? Á, igen. A legjobb formádban akarlak legyőzni, érted? Úgyhogy szeretném, ha a Grand Prix döntőn nem szórakoznál, és két hibátlan programot futnál.

Viktor egy percig tátott szájjal mered rám. Mikor magához tér a döbbenetből, elmosolyodik, és a kezét nyújtja felém. Megrázom.

\- Megegyeztünk, Yuri.

JJ nem tudja megugrani mind a hat kvadot. A Lutz, a Rittberger és az első Salchow is sikerül neki, de azután a másodikat, amit kombinációban tervezett, elesi, a két toe loopból pedig kilép. A fogát csikorgatja, amikor lemegy a jégről, és valami durvát mondhat a szüleinek, mert azok a fejüket csóválva követik őt a kiss and cry-ba.

Chris lép utána jégre. Jól kezdi a programot, energikusan, szép ugrásokkal, ám aztán hirtelen elesik egy tripla Axelben - és nem is kel fel. A kezével int a bírák felé, hogy állítsák le a zenét.

\- _A francba, Chris!_ \- Viktor kerek szemekkel, aggódva mered a képernyőre, és nem kerülheti el a figyelmem, hogy szorosabban öleli magához Makkacsint.

Nekem is hevesen dobog a szívem. Egy sérülés mindig rossz, egy kűr közepén megsérülni még rosszabb, de az olimpiai szezonban úgy megsérülni egy kűr közben, hogy ne tudjon az ember felkelni, maga a katasztrófa. Chris alig tudja magát levonszolni a pályáról, a palánkba kell kapaszkodnia, és mikor a kapuhoz ér, ahol a Karpíšek edző várja, a jégről lelépva azonnal le is ül a földre. A közönség vastapsa most puszta biztatás, egy jókívánság, hogy gyógyuljon meg hamar - és én is ezt kívánom neki.

\- Tíz szezon - motyogja Viktor maga elé hitetlenkedve.

\- Te… tessék? - nézek rá pislogva, mert nem tudom, miről beszél.

\- Chris tíz szezonon át mindig bejutott a Grand Prix döntőbe - mondja halkan. Nem teszem szóvá ugyan, de észreveszem a szeme sarkában gyűlő könnycseppeket. - Nem tudom elképzelni nélküle…

Viktor vállára teszem a kezem, és megszorítom. Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék.

Jurij, aki utolsóként lép a jégre, maga a megtestesült magabiztosság a közjáték ellenére is. A szemeiben szinte tűz ég, olyan eltökélten mered maga elé, miközben felveszi a kiinduló pozíciót a pálya közepén, és elkezdi a programját. Hibátlanul fut, és miközben korcsolyázik, még azt is hallani lehetne, ha egy gombostűt leejt valaki a stadionban: nincsenek tapsok vagy éljenzés, a kommentátorok is némák, és mi is csöndben, lenyűgözve figyeljük, ahogy csodát művel minden mozdulatával. Azonban, mikor befejezi a kűrt, szinte felrobban a stadion.

Mindenki tudja, ki nyerte a versenyt már azelőtt, hogy felkerülne a táblára a végeredmény, és miközben Jurij nevető arcát nézem, ahogy Jakov nyakába veti magát, libabőrös leszek.

Viktor, Jurij, JJ, Phichit-kun, Otabek és én - a hat továbbjutó a Grand Prix döntőbe.

Már alig várom, hogy kiálljak ellenük.


	84. Dobozok

Nem tart sok ideig összepakolni a cókmókomat a lakásomon. Minden belefér néhány dobozba, a bőröndjeimbe és a hátizsákomba, amiket Viktor autójának csomagtartójába és a hátsó ülésre kerülnek a békésen szunyókáló Makkacsin mellé. Nem hoztam sok holmit magammal Japánból, és azóta sem vásároltam túl sok tárgyat, mióta ideköltöztem.

Viktor segít lemondani az albérletet, bejelenteni a tartózkodási helyem megváltozását a hatóságoknak és a Doppingellenes Ügynökségnek. Egyetlen délután leforgása alatt költözöm be hozzá, a ruháim az övéi mellé kerülnek a szekrényben, a japán és angol nyelvű könyveim a polcokon összekeverednek Viktor orosz és francia regényeivel, a laptopom az övé mellé kerül a kisasztalra, a tusfürdőm a tusfürdője mellé a fürdőszobában. Bármire kérdezek rá, hová tegyem, azt mondja, oda, ahová csak szeretném, mert most már nem vendég vagyok, hanem együtt élünk, nekem mégis kicsit nehezemre esik önállóan kitalálni, mi hová kerüljön, mert nem akarom teljesen feldúlni azt a fura, Viktoros rendszert, ami alapján a holmiját évekkel ezelőtt elhelyezte.

Csak annyi időre állunk meg pakolás közben, hogy megegyük a Viktor által házhoz rendelt korai vacsorát - mindketten salátát választottunk ma, én csirkemellel, ő csak magában. Az a gyanúm, hogy fogyni szeretne, bár nem hiszem, hogy kellene neki, hiszen tökéletes formában van, nem úgy fest, mint aki akár egyetlen dekával is több lenne az ideális versenysúlyánál.

A vacsora utánra már csak egyetlen doboz marad, amiben néhány keretbe tett fénykép és az érmeim kerültek.

\- Ezeket hová tehetem? - kérdezem Viktort, mire megforgatja a szemét.

\- Oda, ahová tetszik. Hányszor kérdezel még rá, Yuri?

\- Én csak… izé… - Elpirulok. Az egy dolog, hogy a ruháimat beteszem a szekrénybe az övéi mellé, de a családomról és a halott kutyusomról készült fotók és az érmeim, úgy érzem, nem valók ide. Az érmek főleg nem. Igaz, hogy Viktornak nincs egyetlen vitrinje, egy kiemelt hely sem a lakásában, ahol az éremgyűjteményét tartja, sőt, sok nincs is a lakásban, vagy eltette egy fiókba vagy szekrénybe, de az én meglehetősen szerény trófeáim annyira eltörpülnek az övéi mellett, hogy szinte szégyellem őket.

\- Hmm… - Viktor belenyúl a dobozba, és kihúzza belőle a Franciaországban nyert aranyamat, majd eltűnik vele a hálószobában. Néhány másodperc fáziskéséssel követem őt, a nyomomban az izgatott Makkával. Mire beérek a helyiségbe, az érem Viktor szintén a francia Grand Prix-n szerzett ezüstjével együtt lóg azon a helyen, ahová egyszer az olimpiai aranyát akasztottam. Meghökkenek.

\- Viktor…? - Biztos úgy meredhetek rá, mint egy hülye, mert megremeg a szája szeglete, de visszatartja a nevetést.

\- Ugye nem gondolod, hogy nem fogom díszhelyre tenni az összes érmünket a közös versenyekről? - kacsint. Közelebb lép hozzám, belesimít a hajamba, és az ajkaimra hajol, de ahelyett, hogy megcsókolna, suttogva folytatja. - Minden reggel, amikor felkelek, látni akarom őket.

Nyelek egyet. Az arcom már megint forró - hihetetlen, hogy milyen könnyedén tud folyton zavarba hozni. Biztos élvezi, lassan már sportot űz belőle!

\- Tetszik így a hajad - mondja álmodozó hangon, és két ujja közé fogja az egyik tincsem végét. - Megint hagytad megnőni. Nagyon jól áll.

\- Holnap akartam fodrászhoz menni - motyogom.

\- Ne menj! - kúszik széles, egy ragadozót is meghazudtoló mosoly az ajkaira, a karjaiba zár, és végre megcsókol.

Az érmeim végül egy könyvespolcra kerülnek, a bekeretezett fényképek Viktor komódjának - akarom mondani, _a közös komódunknak_ \- a tetejére, és kénytelen-kelletlen elindulunk az esti edzésünkre.

Viktor a rövidprogramját próbálja el háromszor is egymás után, pedig, úgy érzem, az már jobb nem lehet annál, mint volt. Mindent kihozott belőle még a Rostelecom Kupán, amit lehetett.

Én nem futok végig egyik programomon sem, inkább csak az ugrásokat gyakorlom, de Viktor egy idő után rám szól, hogy álljak le, túl sok volt a kvadból mára, így a fennmaradó időt céltalan koszorúzással és helyben improvizált, összecsapott lépéskombinációkkal töltöm ki. Hihetetlen, hogy miközben a saját edzésével van elfoglalva, és teljes erőbedobással dolgozik, még rám is képes figyelni.

\- Befejezzük mára? - nézek Viktorra, amikor a telefonomon ellenőrzöm az időt, és meglátom, hogy fél tíz múlt.

\- Mindjárt - bólint. - Még egyszer végig akarok menni a rövidemen…

\- Jó - bólintok. Én már nem csinálok semmit, le is megyek a jégről, de megvárom, hogy befejezze a programot, majd a végén tegyen néhány levezető kört a pályán, csak azután állok neki nyújtani, hogy csatlakozik hozzám a palánk mellett. Minako-sensei, aki egész este csendben felügyelte a munkánkat, egy intéssel elbúcsúzik tőlünk, és ásítozva indul haza.

Az öltözőben kettesben vagyunk, Viktor mégis mellettem veszi le a korcsolyacipőjét, szándékosan olyan közel csúszva hozzám, hogy összeérjen a combunk. Elpirulok. Tudom, hogy szeret megérinteni, és, ami azt illeti, már nagyjából hozzá is szoktam, de most nem tudok másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy kettesben vagyunk az épületben, egy jégpálya öltözőjében. Mintha a kamaszkori mocskos álmaim válnának valóra - hirtelen eszembe jut az a korszakom, amikor arról álmodoztam, hogy a fiatal, hosszú hajú Viktor egy pontosan ilyen öltözőben, mint ez itt, hanyatt vág egy padon, és meglehetősen illetlen dolgokat művel velem.

\- Jól vagy? - kúszik be elém hirtelen a huszonnyolc éves, rövidhajú Viktor aggódó arca. Óvatosan megfogja a homlokomat. - Nagyon vörös vagy. Ugye nem lázasodtál be?

\- Ne… nem, nem hiszem - habogom. A világért sem vallanám be neki, mire gondoltam az imént. - Minden rendben.

Kissé tanácstalan arccal paskolja meg a vállam, de nem vitatkozik a válasszal. Feláll, és nyújtózkodik egyet. Időközben levette a pólóját, így egészen közelről csodálhatom meg a tökéletes hátizmait. Az orromhoz kapok, mert úgy érzem, menten el fog eredni a vérem.

\- Biztos minden oké? - pislog rám a válla felett.

\- Biztos - bólintok, de nem hiszem, hogy sikerül meggyőznöm.

\- Megyek zuhanyozni - jelenti ki, mintha nem lenne nyilvánvaló abból, hogy a vállára terítette a törölközőjét. - Jössz?

Felém nyújtja a kezét. Hezitálok. Azután mégis összefonom az övéivel az ujjaimat, és felállok. A mosoly, amivel megajándékoz cserébe, elég lenne hozzá, hogy megolvassza a jeget az Északi-sarkon.

Elvarázsoltan követem őt a zuhanyzóba, és hagyom, hogy egyenként lehúzza rólam a ruhadarabokat, azután a saját nadrágjától és alsógatyájától is megszabaduljon. Mindegyiket szépen összehajtva teszi le a sarokban álló székre, azután behúz abba a fülkébe, amelyiket legtöbbször használja.

Finom mozdulatokkal mossa meg a hajam a saját samponjával, azután a saját szivacsával és tusfürdőjével mosdat meg, hosszan masszírozva a hátamat. A szabad keze az ágyékomra siklik, mire felnyögök. Tiltakozni próbálnék, de mielőtt megtehetném, egy csókkal belém fojtja a szót - de igaz, ami igaz, valójában semmi kifogásom az ellen, amit csinál.

Hiába a ránk ömlő forró víz, a csempe, aminek a hátamat dönti, jéghidegnek tűnik. Belekapaszkodom a felkarjaiba, mert a lábaim remegnek, és félek, kapaszkodó nélkül elesnék. Szeretnék lenézni a kezére, hogy lássam is, ne csak érezzem, hogy mit csinál, de a tekintete nem engedi el az enyémet. Kapkodni kezdem a levegőt, mire gyorsabban kezdi el mozgatni az ujjait a férfiasságom körül, és ekkor eszembe jut, hogy én eddig nem is csináltam semmit, nem is viszonoztam semmit…

Bizonytalanul simítom a jobb kezem a mellkasára. Igazából ötletem sincs, hogyan kéne ennek nekifognom, de szeretném, ha ő is érezné, amit most én. Lassú mozdulattal húzom végig az ujjaimat a hasfalán lefelé - jó ég, minden izma olyan tökéletes, mintha szobrászok faragták volna ki őket -, közben próbálom összeszedni a bátorságomat, és eloszlatni a félelmet, hogy esetleg elrontom. Mikor az ágyékához érek, még jobban zavarba jövök, de Viktor észre sem veszi, vagy legalábbis úgy tesz, mintha nem venné észre. Közelebb lép hozzám, miközben a merevedése köré fonom az ujjaimat, és megpróbálom utánozni azt, amit ő csinál az enyémmel. Remegve szívja be a levegőt, és a vállamra dönti a fejét.

\- Yuri… - leheli, hosszan elnyújtva a nevemet. Behunyom a szemem. Mást nem hallani a zuhanykabinban, csak a rózsából ömlő víz zubogását és kettőnk sóhajtozását. Egy részem szeretné, ha ez a pillanat örökké tartana, egy másik - és ez a felem győz -, alig várja a beteljesülést. Hátradöntöm a fejem, és a számhoz kapom a bal kezem, hogy ne kiáltsak fel, amikor elélvezek, azután még egyszer, amikor Viktor néhány pillanattal később követ, és közben a vállamba harap olyan erővel, hogy annak biztosan hosszú időre nyoma fog maradni.

Még azután is, hogy Viktor még egyszer áttörölget mindkettőnket a szivaccsal, és elzárja a csapot, kerekre tágult szemekkel meredek magam elé.

Ez tényleg megtörtént, vagy a tizenöt éves Katsuki Yuri mindjárt felriad az ébresztőórája csörgésére?


	85. Arany

Még mindig egészen kábának érzem magam, amikor beülünk Viktor autójába. Ő beszélgetni próbál, mindenféle semmiségekről csacsog, de nem igazán jutnak el hozzám a szavai. Észreveheti, mert egy idő után elnémul. Némán nézem magunk előtt a kivilágított proszpektet, azután a szemem Viktor kezére téved, arra, amivel alig negyed órával korábban a zuhany alatt…

_Ó, a francba!_

A homlokomra csapok, amikor meglátom az ujján megcsillanni az aranygyűrűt, amit tavaly, lassan egy évvel ezelőtt én adtam neki. A saját gyűrűm… Hol van? Nem találkoztam vele költözködéskor!

\- _Ne, ne, ne, ne!_ \- kezdem el akaratlanul is hangosan kántálni, mire Viktor döbbenten a fékre lép. Mögöttünk az autók dudálni kezdenek, de nem törődik vele.

\- Yuri? Mi a baj?

Két kézzel a hajamba túrok, és rázni kezdem a fejemet.

\- Haza! - nyögöm. - Hajts haza! Gyorsan!

\- Mi…?

\- Azt mondtam, indíts! - csattanok fel, mire összerezzen, de rálép a gázra.

Az nem lehet, hogy elhagytam valahol a gyűrűmet! Nem, ennyire nem lehetek béna! Tudom, hol tartottam, melyik fiókban, és azt a fiókot ki is ürítettem, az egész tartalmát egy dobozba söpörtem, de nem emlékszem rá, ott volt-e benne akkor a gyűrű. Csak nem tört be valaki hozzám? Nem, ugyan már, ki törne be, és vinne el mindössze egyetlen apró ékszert, és semmi mást? Különben is, honnan tudta volna egy betörő, hol tartom?

Márpedig, ha nem betörő volt, akkor én vagyok a hibás. Nem értem, a múltkor még megvolt, láttam! Hová a fenébe tűnhetett el?!

Kettesével szedem a lépcsőfokokat Viktor lakása - _a közös lakásunk_ \- felé. Viktor a nyomomban, a kezével a lakáskulccsal, liheg, mikor az ajtóhoz érünk. Én is zihálok, de én nem a lépcsőzéstől, hanem a pánik miatt.

\- Yuri…? - kezdené óvatosan, de csak megrázom a fejem, és kirántom a kezéből a kulcsot. Csak a negyedik próbálkozásra sikerül beletalálnom a zárba. Szinte feltépem az ajtót, és kabátostól, bakancsostól rontok be a lakásba. Makkacsin, aki a kanapén szunyókált eddig, döbbenten kapja fel a fejét, de nem törődök vele, ahogy Viktorral sem, aki a nappali ajtajában toporog.

Elkezdek mindent feltúrni a gyűrű után, minden olyan helyet, ahová bármilyen holmim került a költözködéskor - szóval tulajdonképpen az egész lakást. Most azzal sem tudok foglalkozni, mekkora kupit csinálok, lekapkodom a könyveket a polcokról, benézek mögéjük, kinyitogatom a fiókokat és a szekrényeket, néhány holmit ki is dobálok belőlük, hogy jobban körül tudjak nézni, de sehol sem találom a gyűrűt.

_Te jó ég, te jó ég, te jó ég!_

\- Yuri? Kezdesz megijeszteni… - motyogja Viktor, amikor másodszor kezdem el ide-oda kapkodva átkutatni a nappalit, és a vállamra teszi a kezét. - Mi a baj? Mit keresel?

\- A… - Nem akarom beismerni neki. Úgy érzem, elárultam őt azzal, hogy elhagytam a gyűrűmet, miközben ő az övét kincsként őrzi, és mindig viseli. Nyelek egy nagyot. - A gyűrűmet…

\- Ó! - Viktor szemei egy pillantra elkerekednek, azután gyengéd kifejezés jelenik meg az arcán, és végigsimít az arcomon. - Várj egy kicsit!

A hálószobába megy, de néhány másodperccel később vissza is tér. A kezét nyújtja felém. A tenyerén ott csillog a gyűrű.

\- H… Hol…? - nyögöm csodálkozva. Viktor elmosolyodik, a kezébe veszi az enyémet, és felhúzza a gyűrűsujjamra a gyűrűt.

\- Az éjjeliszekrényen. Én tettem oda - mondja, és megcsókolja az ékszert az ujjamon. Elpirulok. - Én pakoltam ki a dobozt, amiben volt.

\- Ó! - most rajtam van a sor, hogy a szemeim elkerekedjenek. Hihetetlenül megkönnyebbültem, hogy mégsem hagytam el a gyűrűt, ugyanakkor zavarban is vagyok, de Viktor nem tesz semmiféle csípős megjegyzést, és nem is tűnik mérgesnek, sőt, még csak nem is nevet ki, pedig a szája szeglete többször is megremeg, ahogy végignéz előbb rajtam, azután a romhalmazon magunk körül. Az ujjai közé fogja az államat, és nyom egy röpke csókot a számra.

\- Pakolj össze, én addig megfürdök! - súgja az ajkaimnak, mire megrökönyödve nézek rá.

\- De Viktor! Fél órája zuhanyoztál!

\- Az lehet, Yuri, de ma már egyszer segítettem neked beköltözni. Még egyszer nem fogok - mondja vidoran, majd magamra hagy a helyiségben. Makkacsin csaholva követi őt.

Paprikavörös arccal, kapkodva pakolok vissza mindent a helyére, miközben Viktor a fürdőszobában Makkacsint fésülgeti, mert persze valójában eszében sincs még egyszer megfürdeni.

 

Arra ébredek, hogy ki van száradva a szám. Viktor békésen szuszog mellettem, a takarója a földön, a keze a meztelen hasán. Makkacsin a lábunknál alszik, csak egy pillanatra emeli fel a fejét, amikor óvatosan, ügyelve arra, hogy Viktor ne ébredjen fel rá, kikászálódok az ágyból. Nem gyújtok villanyt, a mobiltelefonom kijelzőjével világítok magamnak, hogy megtaláljam a szobaajtót.

A konyhába megyek egy pohár vízért, és míg elkortyolom, leülök a pult mellé, az egyik bárszékre. A gyűrű megcsillan az ujjamon, mire elmosolyodok. Örülök, hogy meglett. Örülök, hogy újra viselem.

Örülök, hogy itt vagyok, együtt Viktorral.

Akaratlanul is a szívemhez szorítom a jobb kezem, rajta a gyűrűvel, és lehunyom a szemem. Ha valaki látna most, azt hihetné, imádkozom, de valójában csak arra gondolok, mennyire boldog vagyok.

\- Yuri? - Viktor halk, az álmosságtól rekedtes hangjára felkapom a fejem. A konyhaajtóban áll, a haja kócos, a szemei duzzadtak és csipásak, az alsónadrágja gyűrött, de még így is pontosan úgy néz ki, mint egymillió dollár.

\- Szia - mosolygok rá.

\- Nem tudsz aludni? - kérdezi, majd ásít egy óriásit. Nem foglalkozik azzal, hogy a szája elé tegye a kezét. Nekitámaszkodik az ajtókeretnek, és dörzsölgetni kezdi a szemeit.

\- Csak szomjas voltam - biccentek a pulton álló, már üres pohár felé.

Viktor bólint. Ő is tölt magának egy pohár vizet - ugyanabba a pohárba, amiből én is ittam -, és két kortyra magába dönti.

\- Gyere! - nyújtja felém a kezét. - Gyere vissza az ágyba!

Kézenfogva sétálunk vissza a hálószobába, ahol Makkacsin még mindig az ágy végében alszik. Visszabújunk a takarók alá. Csak a térdünk ér össze, ahogy egymás felé fordulva fekszünk, és Viktor a kezemet simogatja.

\- Örülök - motyogja. Félig már alszik is.

\- Minek? - kérdezem. Félresöprök az arcából egy kócos tincset, ami biztosan csiklandozza az orrát.

\- Hogy újra hordod a gyűrűt - nyammog, majd anélkül, hogy kinyitná a szemét, elkapja a kezem, és nyom egy csókot rá. Az ajkai most végtelenül puhák.

Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék, de azt hiszem, nem is vár választ. Az egyenletes szuszogásából ítélve már el is aludt.

Átfordulok a másik oldalamra, és becsukom a szemem, ám mielőtt álomba merülnék, Viktor hirtelen megszólal mögöttem:

\- Szerinted az esküvőnkön lehet majd Makkacsin a tanúm, vagy annak muszáj embernek lennie?

Vajon komolyan kérdezte, vagy csak hülyéskedik?

Inkább úgy teszek, mintha már aludnék, mert erre nem tudom, hogyan válaszolhatnék.


	86. Manipuláció

Viktor megáll a palánk mellett, hogy végignézze a kűrömet, ügyet sem vetve a tőle alig egy méterre álló Jakovra, aki dühösen mered a hátára. Az ajkaihoz emeli a vizes palackot, és miközben én felveszem a kezdőpózt, kortyol belőle egy hatalmasat. Rám kacsint, mielőtt elindulna a zene, és végig magamon érzem a tekintetét, míg korcsolyázom. Amikor aztán befejezem, újra találkozik a szemünk. Mosolyog, mint aki azt mondja, „szép munka volt”.

Azt hiszem, tényleg jól sikerülhetett, mert Jakov is elégedetten vereget vállba, amikor lemegyek a jégről nyújtani. A mai edzés hosszúra nyúlt, és már alig érzem a lábaimat, de nem akartam úgy hazamenni, hogy nem próbáltam el a kűrömet legalább egyszer. Miközben felteszem a jobb lábam a palánk szélére, és ráhajolok, Viktor a jég közepére siklik. Most rajta a sor, hogy elpróbálja a rövidprogramját.

A kűrjét, most, hogy belegondolok, a francia verseny óta csak egyszer vagy kétszer láttam teljes egészében. Egyes részeit minden nap elpróbálja az edzéseken, vagy előadja úgy teljes hosszában, hogy hiányoznak belőle a forgások és a lépéssor, csak az ugrásokra koncentrálva, de mintha direkt nem szeretné az egészet egyben elkorcsolyázni - ezzel szemben a rövidprogramját minden nap az unalomig ismételgeti. Vajon miért? Mi járhat a fejében?

Miközben nézem, hogy megugorja azt a mindig csodálatos, sebészi pontosságú kvad flip, tripla toe kombóját, rájövök, hogy most már én is kezdem unni ezt a programot. Talán már túl sokszor láttam - régen ilyen nem fordulhatott elő, hiszen nem edzettem együtt Viktorral -, ugyanakkor ha valaki, én aztán tényleg milliószor láttam bizonyos versenyein készült felvételeket, és azok sosem tűntek unalmasnak. Az olimpiai győztes kűrje annyira mesés, hogy volt idő, amikor minden áldott nap szó szerint azzal keltem és feküdtem.

Kezdem úgy érezni, ebben a rövidben már tényleg nincs semmi - ami volt, azt már rég megmutatta, újat nem tud hozzátenni. Márpedig Viktor Nyikiforov mindig meg akarja lepni a közönséget, nem igaz? Talán… szólnom kéne neki?

Nem arról van szó, hogy ne lenne jó a programja, kifejezetten az az ideális rövid, amivel jó sok pontot lehet gyűjteni, és könnyen be lehet biztosítani az ember helyét az élbolyban az első versenynapon, de Viktor nem az a korcsolyázó, aki megelégedne pusztán ennyivel - ezt már pusztán abból is tudom, hogy mennyit nyúzott engem és Jurijt tavaly Erosszal és Agapéval.

Az öltözőben Viktor fáradtan dönti a vállamra a fejét, és sóhajt egyet.

\- Öreg vagyok én már ilyen hosszú edzésekhez - mondja nyafogva, bosszúságot tettetve.

\- Akkor vonulj végre vissza, vénember! - veti neki oda Jurij oda sem pillantva, miközben lekapja magáról a pólóját. - Nincs már szükség rád!

\- Szeretnéd, mi? - vonja fel Viktor a fél szemöldökét. - Nagyon rossz lehet neked, Yurio. Ennyire rettegni attól, hogy ez a vénember jól eltángál majd a Grand Prix döntőn, az országos bajnokságról már nem is beszélve… - csóválja a fejét.

Egyértelmű, hogy csak cukkolni akarja Jurijt. Sikeresen.

\- Menj a picsába! - csattan fel. - Vigyázz, Viktor, mert ha nagy a szád, a végén még nagyot fogsz égni is, amikor legyőzlek!

Viktor szája szegletében elégedett kis mosollyal áll fel, és sétál át a zuhanyzóba. Magamhoz veszem a törölközőmet, és utána megyek.

\- Ez most mire volt jó? - kérdezem halkan, úgy, hogy a többiek odakint biztonsan ne hallhassák meg. Még a végén Jurij rám is megharagudna, amiért róla beszélek a háta mögött.

Viktor átkarolja a derekamat, és megvonja a vállát.

\- Tudod, hogy akkor korcsolyázik a legjobban, amikor nagyon felhúzza magát valamin.

\- Azért még nem kéne… - kezdem, de ebben a pillanatban besétál Georgij a helyiségbe, így elnémulok.

 

\- Szeretném, ha jól korcsolyázna a döntőben. - Viktor ezt már akkor mondja, amikor a jégpálya parkolójában bekászálódunk az autójába. - Legalább olyan jól, mint a Skate Americán.

Elhúzom a számat. Egyáltalán nem tetszik, amit csinál. Már megint manipulálja Jurijt… Igazán leszokhatna róla.

\- Viktor, akkor sem kéne felhúznod őt - motyogom.

Nem szól semmit, miközben bekapcsolja a biztonsági övét, és elindítja a motort. Már kikanyarodunk az útra, amikor sóhajt egy nagyot.

\- Yuri, tudom, hogy ezt nehéz elhinni, de Yuriónak most pontosan erre van szüksége - jelenti ki.

\- Mire? - meredek rá hitetlenkedve. - Hogy valaki idegesítse?

\- Hogy eltereljék a figyelmét a zavaró tényezőkről - mondja halkan, majd bekapcsolja a rádiót, mintha ezzel akarná jelezni, hogy lezártnak tekinti a témát. Épp az az Imagine Dragons szám megy, amire a rövidprogramját korcsolyázza.

\- Biztos vagy benne, ez a jó módja annak, hogy segíts neki? - kérdezem, de erre már nem is hajlandó válaszolni, csak dobol a zene ritmusára a kormánykeréken.

 

Másnap az edzésen Jurij a szokásosnál is keményebben dolgozik. Látszik, hogy ideges, minden egyes hibája után, legyen az akár a legapróbb is - egy rossz kéztartás, egy nem olyan szépen sikerült forgás -, felszisszen és rúg egyet a levegőbe. Jakov nem egyszer hívja félre, hogy üvöltsön vele egy sort, amit most szó nélkül, dacos ábrázattal tűr.

\- Ezt akartad? - nézek rá a szemem sarkából Viktorra, amikor már vagy ötödször vagyunk tanúi annak, hogy az edzőnk fejmosást tart Jurijnak. Viktor megvonja a vállát, majd a jég közepére megy, és megint elkezdi a rövidprogramját korcsolyázni.

Nem csak Jurijt húzta fel, most már engem is. Utálom, amit csinál. Leszokhatna arról, hogy manipulálja az embereket. Annyira haragszom rá, hogy inkább a nap hátralévő részében próbálom is kerülni a vele való beszélgetést, mert nem akarok veszekedést belőle - márpedig esélyes, hogy ha kimondom, amit gondolok, az lesz a vége. Azután az edzés végén Jurij újra elkorcsolyázza a kűrjét, és most még lenyűgözőbben sikerül neki, mint Amerikában. Mindenki tátott szájjal figyeli, Mila kezéből még a vizespalackja is kiesik, miközben nézi őt. Nekem levezetnem kéne, de mozdulni sem tudok, annyira magával ragad.

Lehet, hogy Viktor tényleg tudja, mit csinál…

 

\- Boldog szülinapot, Yuri!

Éjszaka van, már félálomban fekszem Viktor mellett a sötétben az ágyon, amikor a fülemhez hajolva belesuttog, és egy hosszúkás dobozkát csúsztat a kezembe. Döbbenten nyitom ki a szememet. Egészen megfeledkeztem arról, hogy születésnapom van.

Felülök az ágyon, és felkapcsolom a villanyt. Hunyorogva nézek Viktorra, aki széles, gyengéd mosollyal az ajkain hunyorog vissza rám.

A csomagot kék színű papírba csomagolták, és egy olyan masnival kötötték át, ami hihetetlen módon _pontosan_ olyan árnyalatban tündököl, mint Viktor szemei. Óvatosan veszem le az ajándékról a szalagot és a papírt, egyiket sem akarom elszakítani, és legalább ugyanolyan óvatossággal veszem le és teszem félre a doboz tetejét is. Egy vékony, aranyszínű lánc kerül elő belőle, rajta egy medállal. Kihagy a szívem egy dobbanást, amikor jobban megnézem, mi az: öt egymásba fonódó kis karika.

\- Igazából csak a japán ob után akartam odaadni neked, de nem bírtam addig várni - mondja Viktor gyengéden, és ad egy csókot a halántékomra.

\- Viktor… - sóhajtok nagyot. - Még nem biztos, hogy…

\- Szerintem az. - Maga felé fordítja az arcomat, hogy mélyen a szemembe nézzen. - De ha nem érzed biztosnak, akkor korcsolyázz minden eddiginél jobban decemberben!

Megtelnek könnyen a szemeim, és a nyakába vetem magam.

\- Nem csak Jurijt, engem is muszáj manipulálnod, igaz? - szipogom, de egyáltalán nem vagyok mérges most rá. Sőt, hálás vagyok neki. Azt hiszem, pontosan erre volt most szükségem, még ha én magam nem is voltam ennek tudatában, és még az edzés sem ment rosszul: egy talizmánra. - Köszönöm!

Olyan erővel szorítom magamhoz, hogy csoda, ha kap még levegőt.


	87. Glissando

Viktor elkapja a kezem, és megpörget a tengelyem körül. Megbotlok a korcsolyám hegyében, és nevetve omlok a kitárt karjai közé.

\- Dolgozni kéne, nem hülyéskedni! - csattan fel Jakov mellettünk, mire elpirulok, és zavartan kérek bocsánatot, de Viktor az összes fogát kivillantva vigyorog és a vállát vonogatja.

\- Ugyan már, Jakov edző, néha kell egy kis kikapcsolódás, te is mindig ezt mondod.

\- Valóban, de nem alig néhány nappal a Grand Prix döntő előtt, és nem a délutáni edzés kellős közepén! - tajtékzik tovább az edző, majd hozzátesz a nyomaték kedvéért néhány orosz nyelvű káromkodást is. - Félnótás kölykök vagytok mindketten! Vagy nekiálltok végre dolgozni, vagy eltűntök a jégről, és nem zavarjátok a többieket, világos?

\- Igenis - motyogom, és gyorsan átkorcsolyázok a pálya túlsó felére, a minket a fejét csóválva figyelő Jurij közelébe.

\- Hánynom kell tőletek, Katsudon - néz rám fintorogva, a homlokát ráncolva, ám alig néhány másodperccel később megváltozik az arckifejezése, és egy aprócska mosollyal a szája zugában mér engem végig. - Látom, kibékültetek végre.

Ha az, ahogy az imént Jakov leszidott, zavarba hozott, most aztán már legszívesebben elsüllyednék szégyenemben. Jurij kaján tekintetét látva biztos vagyok benne, hogy _mindent_ tud, és ebben a gyanúmban csak megerősít, amikor közelebb siklik hozzám, és vállon vereget.

\- Örülök nektek - mondja olyan kedvesen, hogy attól leesik az állam. - Már nagyon untam nézni, ami köztetek folyt. Csak könyörgöm, ne a jégpályán csináljátok a cukiskodást, mert tényleg elhányom magam, és a te korcsolyacipődre fogok célozni.

\- Izé… - habogom. - Bocsánat…

Legyint egyet, majd nekilódul, hogy ugorjon egy tripla Lutzot. Ekkor veszem csak észre, hogy Georgij és Mila a palánk mellett sutyorognak, és kaján vigyorral a szájukon járatják a tekintetüket ide-oda köztem és Viktor között. Úgy tűnik, mondanunk sem kellett semmit, már mindenki tudja, mi van közöttünk. Ez valahol végtelenül zavarbaejtő, de valahol… Nem is tudom, olyan helyénvaló. Ugyanolyan helyénvalónak tűnik, mint az a napi rutin, amit a néhány nap együttélés alatt máris kialakítottunk Viktorral.

A Grand Prix döntő közeledtével egyre inkább úrrá lesz rajtam a kellemes izgatottság. Furcsa, hogy egyáltalán nem vagyok ideges, nem félek a versenytől, ellenben alig várom, hogy kiállhassak a többiek ellen - legfőképp Viktor ellen -, a hazai közönség előtt. Nyerni szeretnék, de ha az nem is sikerül, mindenképp a legjobb formámat akarom mutatni.

A pálya széléhez megyek, és megkérem Minako-senseit, indítsa el a kűröm zenéjét. El akarom próbálni ma is legalább kétszer. Nem árt minél többször végigmenni rajta. Nagyon jól sikerül, úgy érzem, remek formában vagyok.

Utánam Viktor is elpróbálja a maga kűrjét. Mostanra már az ötödik négyfordulatos ugrás is csont nélkül megy neki benne, és időközben a koreográfián is változtatott egy kicsit, amitől még csodásabb lett, mint eddig volt.

Kemény lesz ez a döntő. JJ ki tudja, hány kvadot fog végül megpróbálni megugrani, Viktor és én ötöt-ötöt viszünk, Jurij, Phichit és Otabek kűrjében is négy van - mindenki inkább kockáztat ahelyett, hogy a biztosra menne, de ez nem is csoda: mindannyian győzni akarunk, és azt nem lehet úgy, ha közben az ellenfelünk sokkal nehezebb programot vállal be, mint mi magunk. Tulajdonképpen egymást húzzuk magunkkal, és a sajtóban máris arról cikkeznek, vajon hol van a határ, hány kvad a maximum, amit fizikailag képes lehet egy korcsolyázó beépíteni a programjába. A szabályok elvileg nyolcat megengednek, de ahhoz a négyfordulatos Axelt is tudni kéne - JJ pedig állítólag edzésen már meg is ugrotta, igaz, senki sem látott erre még bizonyítékot. Lesz vajon valaha bárki, aki bevállal ennyit? Ki?

Én biztosan nem, már az öt is sok...

\- Nagyon elbambultál, Yuri - teszi Viktor a vállamra a kezét, ezzel visszarántva engem a valóságba.

\- Csak a döntőn gondolkodtam - ismerem be. Viktor bólint egy nagyot.

\- Izgulsz? - kérdezi, és átkarolja a vállamat, nem törődve Jakov zsörtölődésével. Megszorítom a nyakamban függő aranymedált, és megrázom a fejem.

\- Nem. Alig várom.

\- Helyes! - vidul fel Viktor arca. - Én is!

 

Az éjszaka közepén arra ébredek, hogy ráz a hideg. Lerúgtam magamról a takarót, és mivel alatta teljesen pucér vagyok - nem volt erőm már felöltözni az esti fürdés után, annyira elfáradtam az edzésen, és utána még Viktor is kifárasztott -, fázni kezdtem.

Viktor nincs mellettem. Felkapcsolom a villanyt, ekkor veszem észre, hogy a szoba ajtaja résnyire nyitva van. Makkacsin békésen szunyókál az ágy végében, tehát nem őt vitte le sétálni, de nem hallok motozást a lakásból. Felteszem a szemüvegem, és kikászálódok az ágyból. Hová lett Viktor?

A nappaliban találom meg. A sötétben ül a földön felhúzott térdekkel, háttal a kanapénak támaszkodva. Valamit forgat a kezében - nem kell hozzá felkapcsolnom a villanyt, hogy tudjam, az olimpiai érme az.

\- Viktor? - Nem fordul felém a hangom hallatán, csak a keze áll meg a mozgásban. Meggyújtom az egyik kislámpát, hogy ne essek el semmiben, és hogy láthassam az arcát, majd leülök mellé. - Mi a baj?

Még a félhomályban is látszik, hogy az ujjai olyan erővel szorulnak az érem köré, hogy egészen elfehérednek.

\- Állítólag holnap… - motyogja, de nem fejezi be a mondatot. Nem is kell, ki tudom következtetni, miről van szó: valószínűleg holnap fogja megtudni, hogyan dönt a bizottság az olimpiai érmével kapcsolatban.

El sem tudom képzelni, mit érezhet most, és azt sem tudom, hogyan segíthetnék neki. Talán sehogy.

Átkarolom a derekát, mire a vállamra dönti a fejét, és sóhajt egy hatalmasat. A hüvelykujjával gyengéden végigsimít az érem felületén.

\- Amikor megnyertem, fel sem merült bennem, hogy valaha bárki is meg fogja kérdőjelezni, megérdemeltem-e. - Olyan halk a hangja, hogy még az éjszaka csendjében is alig hallani. - Úgy készültem Szocsira, hogy ne egyetlen hajszállal nyerjek, hanem akkora fölénnyel, hogy senki se kenhesse a dolgot a pontozóbírók részrehajlására. Az egy pillanatra sem jutott eszembe, hogy más miatt is csalást kiálthatnak, nem csak a bírók miatt, vagy hogy évekkel később merül fel, vajon megérdemelt volt-e a győzelmem… El tudod képzelni, mi lesz abból, ha elveszik tőlem ezt az érmet?

Bár pontosan tudom, inkább nem válaszolok.

\- Tudod, mi a legrosszabb ebben? - folytatja, és apró, örömtelen kis kacaj tör fel a torkából. - A tehetetlenség. Amikor a pályán korcsolyázol, akkor a kezedben van az irányítás, de most nem tudom a végeredményt sehogy sem befolyásolni. És én hiába tudom, hogy tisztán nyertem, ha ők azt mondják, nem, akkor senki sem fog hinni nekem.

\- Van okod… - kezdem, de a kérdés a fejemben is sután hangzik. Végül úgy döntök, mégis felteszem. - Van okod félni?

\- Nem tudom, Yuri - sóhajt megint, és újra végigsimít az érem aranyfelületén. - Annyifélét pletykálnak már, hogy komolyan nem tudom. Olyat is hallottam, hogy minden orosz mintába belepiszkáltak a laborban, akkor pedig az enyémbe is...

Egy időre csend telepszik ránk. Csak nézem Viktor kezét az érem körül, és sajnálom őt, de közben végtelenül csodálom is, mert ma az edzésen egyetlen pillanatra sem látszott rajta, hogy bármi gyötörné. Hihetetlen, hogy milyen ügyesen tudja elásni magában a problémáit, és félretenni olyankor, amikor mással kell foglalkoznia. Én biztosan nem tudnám.

\- Ki tudja - szólal meg Viktor hirtelen -, talán tényleg megérdemlem, hogy elvegyék tőlem.


	88. Színvallás

\- Miért mondod ezt? - csóválom a fejem. Az ilyesfajta gondolatok nem vallanak Viktorra. Az önostorozás inkább az én műfajom. - Te? Megérdemelni, hogy elvegyék tőled az olimpiai aranyérmed? Mi ütött beléd, Viktor?

Megremeg a szája sarka. Egy pillanatra azt hiszem, elneveti magát, de ehelyett fintor jelenik meg az ajkain.

\- Még mindig olyan biztos vagy benne, hogy megérdemelten nyertem Szocsiban? - kérdezi halkan. Elakad a lélegzetem. Most nem azt fogja mondani, hogy… hogy…

_Ugye nem?!_

\- Viktor... - nyelek egyet. - Én hiszek neked. Már megmondtam.

A mosoly, ami az ajkaira kúszik, már-már gúnyos.

\- Tudod, Yuri, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy rászolgáltam a bizalmadra - motyogja, és a szalagjánál fogva himbálni kezdi a kezében az aranyérmet, akár egy ingát. - Nem kéne istenítened engem. Nem vagyok szent; én is tettem dolgokat, amikre cseppet sem vagyok büszke.

\- Nem istenítelek - A _„már”_ szót inkább nem teszem hozzá -, és tisztában vagyok vele, hogy vannak hibáid. Nagyképű vagy és manipulatív, túlságosan is szeretsz a középpontban lenni, sokszor felesleges dolgokra szórod ki a pénzed, és visszateszed az üres tejesdobozt a hűtőbe, de… Ezektől függetlenül is bízok benned, Viktor.

Csak egyetlen pillanatra fordítja felém a tekintetét, azután újra az érmet kezdi el bámulni. A szemei olyan végtelen szomorúságról árulkodnak, hogy abba belefacsarodik a szívem.

\- Van… - kezdem, de nem tudom kimondani a kérdést. Bárhogy tenném fel, az szörnyen hangzana, és a végén még gyanúsítgatásnak venné.

\- Tessék? - néz rám a szeme sarkából. Nyelek egy nagyot, hogy megpróbáljak megszabadulni a gombóctól, ami a torkomban növekszik. Viktor sóhajt egyet, és lehorgasztja a fejét. Amikor újra megszólal, a hangja remeg. - Kérdezd meg! Kérdezd meg, Yuri!

Becsukom a szemem egy hosszúra nyúló másodperc erejéig, amíg megpróbálom helyesen megfogalmazni magamban a kérdést. Magamon érzem Viktor várakozó tekintetét, így végül lassan, nagyon megfontoltan megszólalok:

\- Van valódi oka annak, hogy úgy érzed, nem érdemelted meg azt az olimpiai bajnoki címet?

\- Van. - Viktor hangja halk, rekedt, de határozott. Úgy néz ki, mint aki megkönnyebbült attól, hogy kimondhatta ezt a kis szócskát végre valakinek, én pedig… Nos, én nem tudom, mit is érzek most.

\- Elmondod? - kérdezem ugyanolyan halkan és rekedten, mint ő. Makkacsin, mintha csak tudná, hogy a gazdájának egy kis támogatásra van szüksége, kiüget a hálószobából, és Viktor ölébe furakszik a buksijával. Viktor automatikusan simogatni kezdi a füle mögött a szőrt.

\- Szeretném - mondja nagy sokára. - Tényleg szeretném elmondani, de… Nem lehet. Ha kiderül, és megtudják, hogy tudtál róla, akkor te is bajba kerülsz. Nem akarom, hogy miattam…

\- Honnan tudnák meg, hogy elmondtad nekem, hacsak nem tőlem? - vágok a szavába csendesen, mire elnémul. Makkacsin fejét kezdem el bámulni. Nem tudom, pontosan miért, de képtelen vagyok most Viktor szemébe nézni. - Ismertük egymást akkor?

\- Nem - motyogja.

\- Hát akkor? Mondd el, Viktor! Kérlek! - Én is a kutyus feje után nyúlok. Igazából nem magam miatt akarom tudni, mit titkol Viktor. Most, hogy belegondolok, talán az sem érdekelne, ha egy többmilliós sikkasztást ismerne be. Szeretem őt. Nem számít, mit csinált régen. Csak azt szeretném, ha megkönnyebbülne legalább egy kicsit. Itt akarok lenni neki, hogy meghallgassam, és, esküszöm, bármit is fog elmondani, nem fogok ítélkezni.

\- Vancouver után… - kezdi, de megáll a mondat közepén, és láthatóan frusztráltan túr bele a hajába. - Nem, nem azzal kéne kezdenem, ha tényleg azt szeretném, hogy megértsd… Igazából már jóval korábban kezdődött. Emlékszel az első Eb-győzelmemre, Yuri?

\- Hogy felejthetném el? - Akaratlanul is mosoly kúszik az arcomra, ahogy visszagondolok a fiatal Viktorra, ahogy felugrik a dobogó tetejére Varsóban.

\- Tudod, akkor azt hittem, hogy sínen vagyok. Már nagyon ideje volt, hogy nyerjek végre egy fontos versenyt, és… - vállat von. - Utána viszont nem akart sehogy sem sikerülni. Mindig közbejött valami, és engem ez nagyon idegesített, el sem tudod képzelni, mennyire. Persze elég jó eredményeim voltak, nyertem jópár érmet, és most már teljesen máshogy látom a dolgot, de akkoriban minden egyes alkalmat, amikor nem álltam a dobogó legtetején, kudarcként éltem meg. Csak a győzelem számított, semmi más, mert mindenáron bizonyítani akartam, és mert… nos, erre csak mostanában jöttem rá, de azt hiszem, mindvégig _rettegtem_.

\- Mitől? - pislogok rá. Ugyan mi oka lett volna félni?

\- Amit most látsz itt, ebben az országban, a világszínvonalú edzőközpontok, a modern jégcsarnokok, a sok kiváló szakember, a milliárdos támogatások… Amikor én gyerek voltam, ebből semmi sem volt - mondja még mindig Makka füle tövét vakargatva. - Félre ne érts, nem azt mondom, hogy irigylem Yurióékat, de nem véletlen, hogy az én generációmban alig akadt olyan orosz műkorcsolyázó, aki vitte is valamire. Egyszerűen nem voltak meg a körülmények: a jó edzők szinte mind külföldön voltak, alig volt elfogadható állapotú pálya, az állami támogatások minimálisak voltak.

Mesél a gyerekkoráról: a lepukkant jégcsarnokokról, a túlhűtött jégről, amin sokszor edzeni volt kénytelen, arról, hogy maguknak kellett még az öltözőt is takarítani és a jeget polírozni, hogy a szülei mennyi áldozatot hoztak azért, hogy korcsolyázhasson, és ő is elmondja ugyanazt a történetet, amit Jakov már elmesélt nekem egyszer arról, hogyan lett Viktor edzője. Csendben és figyelmesen hallgatom, minden szavát igyekszek jó alaposan megrágni, megemészteni és elraktározni a memóriámban egy életre, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha most még nem is látom, biztosan fontos tudnom ezekről a dolgokról.

\- Nem azért mesélem el ezeket a dolgokat, hogy sajnáltassam magam - néz rám fáradtan -, hiszen tudom, hogy te sem egy milliomos családból jössz, és nem is azért, hogy ezzel igazoljam, amit tettem, egyszerűen csak szeretném, ha értenéd, mit miért csináltam, Yuri. Akkoriban mindenkinek ilyen nehéz volt a korosztályomban: azok, akik kicsit idősebbek voltak, és már elértek valamit, jobb helyzetben voltak, de mi… egyszerűen hiányoztak a körülmények, hogy bajnokokat neveljenek ki a hazai klubok, és nagyon kevesen engedhették meg maguknak, hogy egészen fiatalon külföldre igazoljanak. Nézd meg: alig néhányan vagyunk csak, akik a Szovjetunió felbomlása környékén születtünk, és nevet tudtunk magunknak csinálni ebben a sportban.

Bólintok. Bár addig, míg nem költöztem Szentpétervárra, nem volt sosem valódi rálátásom arra, hogy mentek errefelé a dolgok, azzal azért én is tisztában voltam, hogy sokkal rosszabb volt a helyzet, míg a szocsi olimpiára készülve az orosz vezetés nem kezdett el elképesztő pénzeket invesztálni a téli sportokba.

\- Nekem az volt a mázlim, hogy nem csak tehetséges voltam - mert hidd el, voltak nálam tehetségesebb fiúk és lányok, akik sorra eltűntek a süllyesztőben -, hanem mert Jakov is pontosan tudta, mihez kezdjen velem, és mert a szüleim is tudtak és akartak támogatni. Aztán persze valamivel könnyebb lett a helyzet, amikor a juniorok között elkezdtem megnyerni a nagy versenyeket, és azt hittem, sínen vagyok. Csak aztán… jött a felnőtt mezőny.

Megint bólintok. A váltás a junior és a felnőtt versenyek között egyáltalán nem könnyű. Az első szezonomban én konkrétan nem is tudtam mit kezdeni magammal a nagynevű ellenfelek között.

\- Az elején nem volt gond. Sőt, még mindig úgy éreztem, jó irányba haladok: az első két Eb-men érmet nyertem, az olimpián negyedik voltam… A következő szezon viszont nem sikerült úgy, mint szerettem volna. Persze az Európa-bajnoki cím miatt hihetetlenül boldog voltam, abban láttam az igazolását annak, hogy én nem leszek egy azok közül, akik képtelenek beilleszkedni a felnőtt mezőnybe. - Felnevet. Nem örömteli nevetés ez, hanem keserű, olyan, mintha gúnyolódna a fiatalkori önmagán. Beleremegek.

\- Csodás voltál akkor. Nem csak azon az Eb-n, az egész szezonban. - Nem tudom, miért érzem úgy, hogy ezt muszáj most leszögeznem. Viktor megrázza a fejét.

\- Egyedül az Eb-n mutattam meg, amit akkor tudtam - mondta. - A többi versenyt elbaltáztam. Legalábbis én így éreztem.

Furcsa, mennyire más színben láttam én őt, mint ő saját magát. Sőt, nem egyszerűen furcsa - egyenesen elképesztő.

\- Most is így érzed?

\- Nem - rázza megint a fejét, és újra felnevet, szárazan, önmagát meghazudtolóan karcosan. - De… sok év kellett hozzá, hogy erre rájöjjek. Sok-sok év, és sok-sok elkövetett hiba. Kisebbek és óriásiak.

A nyelvem és a szám magától mozog, helyettem teszik fel a kérdést:

\- Mi volt a legnagyobb?

Van valami lemondó a mosolyában, amikor újra teljes testével felém fordul.

\- Most mondjam ki, még mielőtt a történet végére érnék? Úgy, hogy nem tudom, utána hajlandó leszel-e meghallgatni, vagy egyszerűen csak kisétálsz innen, és soha többé rám sem leszel hajlandó nézni? - kérdezi. Furcsán csillog a szeme, talán visszatartott könnyektől, talán elfojtott érzelmektől. Talán mindkettőtől.

\- Nem fogok kisétálni. Bármit is mondasz, maradok. - Ez a színtiszta igazság. Nem érdekel, ha szteroidokat szedett. Nem érdekel, ha bírókat fizetett le. A fenébe, még az sem érdekel, ha lefeküdt a jobb eredmény reményében a nemzetközi szövetség vezetőivel. Nekem csak az elmúlt másfél év számít. Semmi más.

A Skate America előtt talán nem ezt mondtam volna. De most ez az igazság.

\- Hát jó, Yuri - sóhajt. A szeme sarkában a ráncok hirtelen minden korábbinál mélyebbnek tűnnek. A szemem előtt öregedett egyetlen pillanat alatt éveket. - Doppingoltam. Szocsiban nem, de… De volt idő, amikor igen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lassan elfogynak a már megírt fejezetek ebből a ficiből, november hónapban pedig egy másik projekt foglalja le szinte minden szabadidőmet, így sajnos a frissítések ritkábbak lesznek. Nézzétek el nekem, jóvá fogom tenni, ígérem! ;)
> 
> *És most az írónő elbújik a köve alá, mert ez után a fejezet után biztos mindenki utálja.*


	89. Átértelmezés

Egy hosszú percig mindketten hallgatunk. Viktor úgy szorítja össze a szemét, mint aki arra számít, hogy kiabálni kezdek, vagy talán arra, hogy megütöm. Egyik sem áll szándékomban, helyette a keze után nyúlok - az után, amelyikkel gépiesen vakargatja Makkacsint -, és végigsimítok az ujjpercein.

\- _Nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg kimondtam_ \- motyogja oroszul, inkább csak magának. Megszorítom a kezét, mire lassan kinyitja a szemét, és olyan tekintettel fordul felém, amiből semmit sem tudok kiolvasni. Amikor újra megszólal, már angolul beszél. - Ezt még soha nem mondtam el senki másnak, csak Jakovnak.

Hirtelen hihetetlen késztetést érzek arra, hogy megcsókoljam. Először nem akarok engedni neki, azután mégis a szájához hajolok. Meglepődik, kell néhány másodperc, mielőtt kinyitná az ajkait, és visszacsókolna. Makkacsin, mintha zavarná, amit csinálunk, faképnél hagy minket. Lehet, hogy csak éhes.

Talán mondanom kéne valamit, de ötletem sincs, mik lennének a helyes szavak.

\- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad - motyogom végül, de hihetetlenül bután hangzik. Viktor mégis elmosolyodik, és a nyakam hajlatába temeti az arcát.

\- Annyira szeretlek - mondja, és lehet, hogy csak képzelődöm, de mintha szipogni kezdene. Úgy szorítom magamhoz, olyan erővel, hogy az biztosan fáj neki, de nem teszi szóvá, én pedig képtelen lennék elengedni.

Nem is igazán értem, miért fogadom ilyen jól a dolgot. Ha két évvel ezelőtt tudom meg, hogy Viktor, az az ember, akit egész életemben bálványoztam, doppingolt, egy világ omlott volna össze bennem. Most viszont… Azt hiszem, már másként tekintek rá. Már nem egy elérhetetlen bálvány, hanem hús-vér ember, és ez egészen más perspektívába helyezi a dolgokat.

\- Szóval… - köszörülöm meg a torkomat. Most már nagyon kíváncsi lennék a teljes történetre. Érteni akarom Viktort, hogy mit miért tett. Merem azt hinni, ismerem őt annyira, hogy tudjam, nem olyan egyszerű a dolog, hogy csak mindent meg akart tenni a sikerért. Kellett ott még lennie valami másnak is. - Vancouver…? Először úgy akartad elkezdeni, hogy Vancouver után, nem?

\- Ühüm - bólint. Lassan felegyenesedik, és a pillantásomat kerülve vesz néhány mély levegőt. Nem siettetem, hagyom, hadd szedje össze magát. - Hát… Nem tudom, hogy máshogy mondjam, de teljesen bediliztem. Csak Vancouverre gondoltam éveken át, és a végén már senkivel és semmivel nem törődtem, csak edzettem, mint egy eszelős, nem hallgattam Jakovra, se senkire, és… Komolyan, Yuri, ha akkoriban ismertél volna, utáltál volna. Sikerült szinte mindenkit elüldöznöm magam mellől, a pályán a többiekhez hozzá sem voltam hajlandó szólni, Jakovval folyton összevesztem, és nem akartam tudomást venni arról, hogy teljesen rossz irányban haladok. Ma már persze látom, hogy egy eszelős kis hülye voltam, de akkor azt hittem… Nem is tudom, azt hittem, hogy ez kell ahhoz, hogy meglegyen az az olimpiai arany.

Megrázza a fejét, és hosszú másodpercekre a szemközti falra függeszti a tekintetét.

\- Komolyan be voltam dilizve - csóválja a fejét. - Folyton azon járt az agyam, hogy miért nem veszik észre az emberek, mennyire nagy szám vagyok. Nem csak versenyeket akartam nyerni, a végén már az is idegesített, hogy alig-alig ismertek fel az utcán, és ilyesmi… - Elpirul, és oldalra néz, majd belekezd egy mondatba, amit azonnal el is harap, és megrázza a fejét. - Nem, nem… inkább hagyjuk is! - morogja bosszúsan, majd végre felém néz. - Tudod, Yuri, az akkori önmagamat szívesen felpofoznám. Nem voltam normális. Érted?

Nem igazán, de van egy olyan érzésem, ennél jobban nem tudná szavakba önteni, amit mondani próbál, így csak bólintok, és megpróbálom elhinni neki, hogy abban az időben fejben „rossz helyen” volt - amit igenis nehéz elhinni. Ám igaz, ami igaz, nem voltam itt, így nem tudhatom, az akkori Viktor milyen volt, legfeljebb azt, milyen volt a versenyrutinja.

\- Azt hiszem, a mélypont az volt, amikor kitaláltam, hogy márpedig én leszek az első korcsolyázó a világon, aki három kvadból álló kombinációkat fog ugrani, ami a pontozási rendszert figyelembe véve és a saját egészségemet tekintve is irtó idióta ötlet volt. Azt hiszem, ez akkoriban volt, amikor Zsenya bejelentette, visszatér a versenyzéshez, én pedig... - Keserű nevetés hagyja el az ajkait, és megcsóválja a fejét. - Berezeltem, ez az igazság. Nem akartam vetélytársat a hazai porondon, főleg nem egy korábbi olimpiai bajnokot. El tudod ezt képzelni rólam? Hogy féltem a konkurenciától?

Megrázom a fejem. Tény és való, elképesztő ilyesmit épp Viktor szájából hallani, akit mindig is versengő típusnak ismertem.

\- El sem tudom mondani, mennyire szét voltam esve, mire Vancouverbe értünk. Mindenkivel rossz volt a viszonyom, még Jakovval is, a szüleimmel is alig beszéltem, a barátaim közül talán csak Chris és Stéphane volt az, akit nem sikerült teljesen magam ellen fordítanom, de őket is csak azért, mert egy fél kontinenssel arrébb laknak, mint én. Ami meg a korcsolyázást illeti - elfintorodik, és tesz egy suta mozdulatot a dohányzóasztalon heverő laptopom felé -, nos, elég csak megnézni az akkori videókat. Kritikán aluli programokat futottam ahhoz képest, amire akkoriban képes lettem volna, ha okosabban csinálom, és használom a fejem… De, ahogy mondtam, megszállott módjára csak az ugrásokkal foglalkoztam, és közben… - Sóhajt egyet, majd idegesen beletúr a hajába. - Jakov mindvégig a falnak beszélt, pedig hallgatnom kellett volna rá.

\- Sosem szoktál hallgatni - csúszik ki a számon, mire Viktor ajkai megremegnek a visszafojtott nevetéstől, és megvonja a vállát.

\- Mindenesetre akkor kellett volna - mondja végül, majd a mennyezet felé fordítja a tekintetét, úgy mesél tovább. - Vancouverben aztán… hát, tudod, mi történt... Az az olimpia amúgy is olyan nagy fiaskó volt ennek az országnak, hogy utána fejek hullottak a minisztériumban és a szövetségeknél is. Én pedig még csak a dobogóra sem kerültem fel, miközben bárkit le tudtam volna pipálni a mezőnyben, ha odateszem magam. A verseny után már örültem, hogy nem én vagyok Oroszország első számú korcsolyázója, és mindenki azzal van elfoglalva idehaza, hogy miért egy olyan korcsolyázó lett az olimpiai bajnok, aki egyetlen kvadot sem ugrott, engem pedig legfeljebb csak úgy mellesleg említettek meg az újságcikkekben vagy a tévében, ha szóba került a műkorcsolya. Akkor szerettem volna jó mélyre elásni magam, és ha Jakov vagy a szüleim elől nem is tűnhettem el, legalább a média nem foglalkozott velem. Miután hazajöttünk Kanadából, néhány napig a lakásból sem voltam hajlandó kidugni a fejem, csak feküdtem az ágyban, és bámultam a plafont, miközben azon rágódtam, hol a fenében rontottam el. Hogy miért nem vagyok elég jó. És, elképesztő, de még mindig nem jöttem rá, mit csináltam rosszul akkor már évek óta.

Makkacsin visszatér a szobába, és a lábamhoz telepszik, miközben vet egy már-már dühösnek tűnő - vagy talán lesajnáló? -, pillantást Viktorra.

\- Én… én azt hittem - kezdem, de annyira remeg a hangom, hogy meg kell állnom. Megköszörülöm a torkom, de nem sokat segít.

\- Azt, hogy rendben vagyok? Hogy boldog vagyok azzal, amit Vancouverben elértem? - néz rám mindentudón Viktor a szeme sarkából. Bólintok, és közben hihetetlen mértékben elszégyellem magam. Hogyan merhettem magam a legnagyobb rajongójának nevezni, ha ezt nem vettem észre? Sosem értettem őt meg igazán, nem igaz? - Elég jó színész vagyok, mi? Jól tudok tettetni.

Elfacsarodik a szívem, amikor eszembe jut Viktor mosolygó arca azon az olimpián, amikor a kűrje után kiírták a pontjait.

\- Túl jól - motyogom.

\- Legtöbbször még csak nem is direkt csinálom. Ez már szinte reflex - ismeri be, miközben Makkacsin felé nyúl, de a kutyus elhúzódik tőle, mielőtt megvakarhatná a fülét.

\- Remélem, azért Szocsiban már nem tettetted az örömet - mondom, át sem gondolva, mit beszélek.

\- Ó, dehogy! - csóválja a fejét szomorkás mosollyal a szája szegletében. Ahogy előrehajol, a hajtincsei eltakarják előlem az arcát. - Hacsak az nem számít tettetésnek, hogy nagyon igyekeztem nem mindenki előtt elbőgni magam örömömben. Szocsi… - Egy hosszú percig csak a remegő levegővétele hallatszik a nappaliban. - Szocsi tökéletes volt. Életem egyik legnagyszerűbb napja. De akkor már nem az a Viktor voltam, aki Vancouverben. Szerencsére.

Tudom, hogy ezzel már megint elterelem a témát, de nem bírom megállni, hogy ne kérdezzem meg:

\- Miféle Viktor voltál akkor?

\- Az a fajta, aki már tudta, mit csinál - dönti újra a vállamnak a fejét. - Az, aki már nem görcsölt a győzelmeken, de közben pontosan tudta, hogyan nyerjen. Aki magának koreografálta a programjait, mert tudta, mire és hogyan akar korcsolyázni. Addigra már elengedtem mindent, ami azelőtt visszatartott, és újra megtanultam szeretni a korcsolyázást. Azt nem merem mondani, hogy addigra nőtt be a fejem lágya, már csak azért sem, mert Jakov biztos nem értene velem egyet, de tény, már nem egy hülye kölyök voltam addigra. Annak a Viktornak nagyon jó volt lenni. Sajnálom, hogy akkor még nem ismertük egymást igazán. Szerintem szeretted volna azt, aki akkor voltam.

Makkacsin újra feláll, és kisétál a helyiségből. Viktor követi a tekintetével, és csak miután eltűnik a konyhában, szólal meg újra.

\- Aki Vancouver után voltam, azt az embert viszont gyűlölted volna. Én is gyűlöltem akkor magam - fintorog.

Hiába akarnék tiltakozni, és megmondani neki, sosem tudnám őt gyűlölni, visszatartom a levegőt, míg nem folytatja. Tudni akarom végre. Tudni, hogy mi történt Vancouver után.


	90. Lelkiismeret

\- Szóval… - kezdem, de sután elharapom a mondatot, amit egyébként sem tudtam, hogyan fejezhetnék be, amikor Makkacsin vakkat egyet, és a bejárati ajtóhoz rohan. Odakintről zaj szűrődik be, valamelyik szomszéd érkezett haza, ő zavarta meg a kutyát. Viktor megvárja, hogy elhaljon odakint a motozás és a kulcszörgés, mielőtt újra megszólalna, mint aki attól tart, hogy a szomszéd esetleg kihallgathatja.

\- Szóval, Vancouver után hátra volt még egy vb a szezonból. Nem akartam menni, a hátam közepére sem kívántam, de a szövetség hallani sem akart róla, hogy egyszerű „lustaságból” visszalépjek a versenytől. Úgyhogy kénytelen voltam előmászni a barlangomból, és folytatni az edzést. - Olyan fancsali képet vág, amilyet még soha nem láttam tőle korábban. - Pár nap után meggyőztem magam, hogy itt az esély javítani, bebizonyítani, mennyire jó vagyok, aztán… - Beletúr a hajába, és vállat von. - Megint pofára estem, igaz, csak képletesen szólva. Muszáj lett volna megnyernem azt a vb-t, de, mint tudod, nem sikerült.

\- Nem sokon múlt…

\- Ugyan! - vág a szavamba sötét tekintettel. - Yuri, mindegy lett volna, ha egyetlen századponttal kapok ki, vagy száz egésszel. A szövetség aranyat várt el tőlem, én is magamtól, és megint kudarcot vallottam. Márpedig ha valamikor nem engedhettem meg magamnak a kudarcot, az akkor és ott volt.

Elkezdi rágcsálni a körmét. A tekintetén látom, hogy dühös, de nem vagyok biztos benne, kire és mire - talán magára, de lehet, hogy rám, vagy csak a puszta körülményekre.

\- A bankett előtt, a hotel folyosóján egy pasas és egy nő a nemzeti szövetségünktől félrevont egy sarokba, és azt mondták, ideje lenne végre eldöntenem, komolyan veszem-e a karrierem - folytatja hirtelen, sötét tekintettel. - A kezembe nyomtak egy névjegykártyát rajta egy moszkvai orvos telefonszámával. Először azt sem tudtam, mit akarnak ezzel, végül is elsőosztályú sportorvosaink voltak akkoriban is az egyesületnél. Aztán persze leesett, hogy miért Jakov háta mögött beszéltek velem. Róla mindenki tudja idehaza, akinek köze van a műkorcsolyához, hogy nem tűri a csalást, a doppingot meg főleg nem. Nem egy edzőtársunkat tette lapátra, amikor rajtakapta őket, hogy… - Tesz maga előtt egy suta kézmozdulatot. - Hát, tudod.

Bólintok egyet. Amikor Szentpétervárra költöztem, Jakov velem is közölte a szabályokat, és fontosnak érezte külön kihangsúlyozni, hogy az ő egyesületénél nem készítenek fel csalókat.

\- Szóval először szólni akartam Jakovnak, csak aztán… - megint nem fejezi be a mondatot, és újabb suta, céltalan kézmozdulatot tesz.

\- Nem szóltál - sóhajtok, és ezúttal én vagyok az, aki a hajába túr.

\- Nem voltunk akkor túl jó viszonyban. Talán ezt már említettem - motyogja Viktor, és a körme szegletét kezdi el piszkálgatni a jobb hüvelykujján.

Megszorítom a térdét, és hagyom, hogy újra hosszan gondolkodjon azon, hogyan is folytathatná, vagy azon, mennyire avasson be a részletekbe - vagy akármin. Nem látok most a fejébe, de tudom, nem erőltethetem, hogy folytassa. Nem szabad sürgetnem, akkor sem, ha az éjszaka közepe van, és reggel jelenésünk van a jégcsarnokban. Ezt most magában is rendbe kell tennie, nem egyszerűen csak eldarálnia nekem, mint a nyári vakációról szóló beszámolót az iskolában.

\- Először persze eszem ágában sem volt felkeresni azt az orvost - mondja végül lassan, a hüvelykujját rágcsálva. - Hazajöttem Pétervárra, és megint bezárkóztam a szobámba. Még Makkacsint is csak néhány percekre vittem le sétálni, szegénnyel szinte nem is törődtem… A baj ott kezdődött, hogy elkezdett kattogni az agyam. Minél többször játszottam vissza magamban azt a beszélgetést a szövetség embereivel, annál inkább úgy éreztem, hogy amit mondtak, azt burkolt fenyegetésnek szánták, és ha nem kezdek el záros határidőn belül eredményeket felmutatni, akkor nekem lőttek. - Felnevet. Keserűen, fintorogva. - A mai napig nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy csak beképzeltem magamnak, vagy sem, de ha lett volna egy cseppnyi eszem, nem is törődtem volna vele. Addig sem voltam kifejezetten a szövetség szíve csücske, de nem engedhették meg maguknak, hogy szép csendben eltüntessenek a süllyesztőben, mert nem volt senki rajtam kívül az orosz mezőnyben, aki a világbajnoki dobogó közelébe kerülhetett volna. Nem én voltam rájuk szorulva, hanem fordítva. Csakhogy akkoriban cserélték le a szövetség vezetőségét, és gyökeres változásokról, milliós állami támogatásokról kezdtek el beszélni, én pedig meggyőztem magam, hogy nincs már biztonságban a helyem a válogatott keretben.

Akaratlanul tör fel belőlem egy mély sóhaj. Eddig nem igazán tudtam volna elképzelni ezt Viktorról, aki köztudottan magasról tesz arra, mit gondolnak róla az orosz - vagy, ami azt illeti, a nemzetközi - szövetségnél.

\- Az sem segített, hogy idehaza mindenki azt hangoztatta, hogy a következő olimpián csak akkor jöhet össze egy orosz arany, vagy akármilyen érem férfi műkorcsolyában, ha Zsenya képes lesz még versenyezni. Nem tett túl jót a lelkemnek, hogy velem, úgy tűnt, senki sem számol. Azt hiszem, akkor már Jakov is letett rólam, ha ezt nem is mondta ki. Magában biztos veszett ügynek érzett, igaz, ő nem azért, mert a képességeimben kételkedett, hanem mert pontosan tudta, hogy ebben a nagy, hülye fejemben - mutat a homloka közepére a hüvelykujjával -, van a baj. Nem tudod elképzelni, mennyire padlón voltam akkor nyáron. Szóval, a vége az lett, hogy azt mondtam Jakovnak, el kell utaznom Moszkvába az egyik szponzorom kedvéért, és a háta mögött szépen felkerestem azt az orvost.

Az, ami a történetből hátra van, egyetlen pillanat alatt áll össze a fejemben, igaz, a miértek nem teljesen tiszták, de nem akarom megzavarni Viktort, hagyom, hogy ő fejezze be.

\- Először olyan egyszerűnek tűnt, tudod? Azt mondogattam magamnak, hogy úgyis mindenki más is csinálja, és ez csak egy-két pirula meg injekció, nem lehet belőle baj, arról pedig az orvos maga biztosított, hogy nem fogok lebukni. Persze tudtam én, mekkora kockázatokat vállalok, és azt is, hogy ez nem tiszta játék, gyerekként pedig nem arról álmodoztam, hogy ilyen módon fogok majd nyerni, de mindig igyekeztem elhessegetni ezeket a gondolatokat magamtól - ráncolja a homlokát. - A nyár végéig minden, úgymond, simán ment, Jakov még csak nem is gyanakodott. Aztán elkezdődött az ősz, és a szezon első Grand Prix versenye… - megbicsaklik a hangja, és megrázza a fejét. - Yuri, az maga volt a pokol. Egyáltalán nem tudtam koncentrálni, egész héten csak azon idegeskedtem, hogy megúszom-e a doppingellenőrzést, és nem is tudtam nyerni. Igaz, meglett a második hely, és a magamhoz képest rossz teljesítményemet meg lehetett volna magyarázni ezer módon, de ha a sajtót be is tudtam volna csapni, magamat nem. Nem az a fajta ember vagyok, aki szemrebbenés nélkül képes lenne csalni. Talán túlságosan is becsületesnek neveltek otthon, ki tudja?

\- Azonnal abbahagytad, igaz? - erőltetek magamra egy félmosolyt, de igencsak apróra, talán teljesen észrevétlenre sikeredik.

\- Igen - motyogja. - Addigra már az is kezdett körvonalazódni, hogy a szerek nem sokat érnek. Nem voltam semmivel sem jobb korcsolyázó, mint előtte, és még a lelkiismeretem sem volt tiszta. Nem érte meg, de igazából nem ezért hagytam abba.

\- Hanem? - pislogok rá.

\- Chris miatt.

\- Chris…? - Hogy jön ide Chris?!

\- Ühüm, Chris - bólint. Elfordul, talán azért, mert azt hiszi, akkor nem veszem észre, hogy az ujjbegyével megtörli a szeme sarkát. - Aznap ő lett mögöttem a harmadik, és amikor gratulált nekem, akkor… akkor elképesztően nyomorultul éreztem magam. Ő, aki előtte a fél nyarat egy sérüléssel bajlódva töltötte, egy tulajdonképpen félkész rutinnal állt ki azon a versenyen, és végig összeszorított foggal, de mosolyogva korcsolyázott, sokkal jobban megérdemelte volna azt az ezüstérmet, mint én. Azt hiszem, akkor hasított belém igazán, hogy mit is csináltam. Nem tehettem ezt meg senkivel, főleg nem az egyik legjobb barátommal. Mocskos, kétszínű csalónak éreztem magam. Az is voltam, és ezt sosem fogom megbocsátani magamnak.

Hosszú, súlyos csend telepszik ránk. Próbálom megemészteni a hallottakat, és közben igyekszem napirendre térni a saját érzéseim felett is. Vajon… vajon mi lenne most a normális? Máshogy kéne néznem mostantól Viktorra? Haragudnom kéne? Csalódottnak lenni? Egyiket sem érzem, helyette...

Nem tudom pontosan, hogy mit érzek most. Gombóc van a torkomban, valami mintha satuba szorítaná a szívem, de közben _örülök_ is… Örülök, mert Viktor ennyire megbízik bennem, hogy ezt elmondta.


	91. Ujjászületés

\- Abba akartam hagyni a versenyzést, tudod? - szólal meg hirtelen, mire felkapom a fejem. - Miután hazajöttünk, elkezdtem minden műkorcsolyával kapcsolatos dolgot bedobozolni azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy megszabadulok tőlük. Teljesen biztos voltam benne, hogy éveken át csak légvárakat kergettem, és soha nem leszek képes megnyerni egy világbajnokságot, főleg nem egy olimpiát. Lejártam a pályára, de igazából nem edzettem, csak céltalanul róttam a jeget, néha elkorcsolyáztam egy-egy régi programomat, és közben azon rágódtam, hogyan is kéne elmondanom a szüleimnek, hogy éveken át teljesen feleslegesen hoztak annyi áldozatot a kedvemért, mert azoknak volt igazuk, akik Jakovot az első naptól fogva le akarták beszélni arról, hogy velem foglalkozzon.

\- Miért gondoltad meg magad? Mi változott? - kérdezem.

\- Pont azt csináltam, amit te: elkorcsolyáztam a példaképem egyik kűrjét - mondja cinkos kacsintással, de szinte azonnal újra elkomorul, és merengve kezdi el bámulni a szemközti falat. - Valamiért eszembe jutott, hogy régen Alekszej összes programjának tudtam a koreográfiáját oda-vissza, és kíváncsi lettem, még mindig emlékszem-e, úgyhogy megpróbáltam az egyiket, közben pedig az járt a fejemben, mennyivel jobban szeretem és élvezem azt, mint a tulajdon rutinomat. Nyilván, hiszen nekem a rövidem és a kűröm sem volt más, csak egy csomó nehéz, látványos ugrás néhány cifra kézmozdulattal tarkítva, hogy beléjük lehessen hazudni valamiféle koncepciót, ami nem is volt mögöttük. Éppen azt a fajta korcsolyázást műveltem, amit mindig is utáltam. - Hirtelen akkorát csettint az ujjával, hogy összerezzenek. - Így. Egyetlen pillanat alatt minden helyre kattant minden, de tényleg _minden_ , amint befejeztem azt a kűrt. Rájöttem, hol hibáztam, mennyi mindent csináltam rosszul, és pontosan tudtam, min kell változtatnom. Egyenesen Jakovhoz mentem, és… - Összerázkódik, és úgy kezdi el masszírozni az arcát, mint akit megütöttek. - Legyen elég annyi, hogy az egy durva beszélgetés volt, főleg, miután megtudta, mit műveltem egész nyáron a háta mögött, és amúgy is sok dologért kellett tőle bocsánatot kérnem. Nem is igazán tudom már, hogyan sikerült végül meggyőznöm, hogy ne tegyen lapátra. Nem akartam másik edzőt, akkor sem, ha szörnyen szégyelltem magam előtte, ő pedig szörnyen haragudott. Hónapokig szinte rám sem volt hajlandó nézni.

\- De… - üt hirtelen valami szöget a fejemben -, egyszer azt mondtad, abban az évben egy ideig náluk laktál…

\- Aha - kezdi el Viktor a tarkóját vakargatni. - Nem tudod elképzelni, milyen borzalmasan éreztem magam minden áldott este, amikor le kellett ülnöm a vacsoraasztalhoz Jakovval szemben. Azt mondta, rajtam akarja tartani a szemét, nehogy megint hülyeséget csináljak, ezért költöztetett oda magukhoz.

Ezt el is tudom hinni.

\- Az edzések sem voltak sokkal kevésbé kínosak, de legalább a munka ment, mégpedig elég jól, ami azt illeti - folytatja Viktor elgondolkodva. - Jakov igazán bekeményített, azért is rám szólt, ha csak a kisujjamat rosszul tartottam szerinte korcsolyázás közben. A legutolsó kis mozdulataimat is darabokra szedte, egészen az alapokig ástunk le, és nekem akkor pontosan erre volt szükségem. Na meg új koreográfiára, jobb előadásmódra, és persze egy adu ászra is…

\- A kvad flipre - fejezem be helyette a gondolatot.

\- A kvad flipre. Annak Jakov nagyon nem örült, de azért rám hagyta. A többit meg, hogy mi történt azután, te is tudod. - Viktor hirtelen az ölembe hajtja a fejét, én pedig akaratlanul is elkezdek játszadozni a tincseivel. Mindig elcsodálkozom rajta, milyen puha a haja, pedig még azt is pontosan tudom, milyen sampont, balzsamot és elképesztően drága luxuspakolást használja. Bele sem merek gondolni, mennyit költhetett a hajára, amikor még hosszú volt. Igaz is...

\- Akkor vágattad le a hajadat is.

\- Igen - mosolyodik el egy pillanatra. - Szeretném azt mondani, hogy egy filmbe illő jelenet volt, ahogy előkaptam egy rozsdás ollót, és a fürdőszobában zihálva, kapkodva megkopasztottam magam, de igazából egyszerűen csak elmentem egy rendes szalonba, és a profikra bíztam. Úgy vágták le, hogy parókát lehessen belőle csinálni.

\- Parókát? - Remélem, nem itthon rejtegeti valahol. Az kicsit… furcsa, sőt, nem is, egyenesen ijesztő lenne.

\- Úgy voltam vele, ha már annyi éven át bajlódtam vele, ne kerüljön a kukába az egész - von vállat könnyedén. - Ha nem csaptak be, akkor rákos kisgyerekek kapták meg, de az is lehet, hogy jó pénzért eladták. Tudod, mennyit hajlandók egyesek fizetni egy hosszú, egészséges, sosem festett hajtincsért?

\- Nem is akarom tudni - jelentem ki szárazon, mire Viktor nevet egyet. Azután hirtelen elkomorul, és a mellkasához húzza a kezem, úgy, hogy a tenyerem épp a szíve fölé kerüljön.

\- Olyan volt, mintha akkor újjászülettem volna. Nem csak a hajvágás miatt: az új rutin,a koreográfia, amit én magam hoztam össze… Az az egész összeállt végre. Minden a helyére került. - Egy percre elhallgat. - Yuri?

\- Hm? - A szíve túl gyorsan dobog. Meg kéne végre nyugodnia.

\- Még mindig… - Elbicsaklik a hangja. Megköszörüli a torkát, és újra nekifut. - Még mindig rendben vagyunk?

\- Miért ne lennénk? - Nem akarom, hogy azt higgye, másképp nézek most rá. Igen, néhány dolgot átértékeltem vele kapcsolatban az elmúlt órában, de ez cseppet sem változtat kettőnk kapcsolatán.

Talán kellett volna, hogy változzon? Az lenne a normális, ha most összecsomagolnék és itthagynám őt? Vagy ha azonnal felhívnám a WADA-t, és beszámolnék nekik arról, ami itt ma este elhangzott? Mit tenne más a helyemben? Mi lenne a helyes reakció?

Számít egyáltalán, hogy mi lenne? Különben is, ki mondja meg, hogy helyes vagy helytelen az, ahogy érzek?

A francba! Miért bonyolítom ezt most túl? Miért vagyok ilyen hülye már megint?

\- Köszönöm - súgom, mire Viktor olyan bárgyú képpel mered rám, mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy a kűrünket jég helyett homokon kéne bemutatnunk a következő versenyen. - Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad. Hogy ennyire megbízol bennem.

A hajam mögé tűr egy hajtincset.

\- Növeszd még egy kicsit tovább, jó? Szeretem így, kicsit hosszabban. Hátrazselézve is jobban mutat ilyenkor. - Nyilvánvaló, hogy ez csak egy gyenge próbálkozás arra, hogy végre másra terelje a szót. Hagyom neki.

\- Ha ezt szeretnéd - szorítom meg a kezét. - De csak egy kicsit. Derékig nem fogom megnöveszteni még a te kedvedért sem.

Viktor tekintete a másodperc törtrésze alatt lágyul el. A következő pillanatban már egymást csókoljuk - nem vagyok benne biztos, melyikünk mozdul először -, és miután elválnak az ajkaink, órákig maradunk még ott, a nappali padlóján, egészen addig, míg meg nem szólal mindkettőnk telefonján az ébresztő. Viktor feje az ölemben pihen, a kezemmel a halántékán. Tudom, hogy folyamatosan, pillanatnyi megállás nélkül forognak a fejében a fogaskerekek, de azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy mást már nem tehetek érte azon kívül, hogy mellette vagyok. Mondhatnék bármit, semmivel sem tudnám könnyebbé tenni számára ezt az egész helyzetet.

Néhány órával később már az egész internet tele van vele, hogy Viktor Nyikiforovot tisztázták a doppingvád alól, és mintha fél Oroszország egy emberként lélegezne fel. Csak Viktor maga nem könnyebbül meg, legalábbis addig, míg haza nem érünk az edzésről, és ő újra a kezébe veszi az olimpiai aranyát. Talán csak ebben a pillanatban meri elhinni, hogy tényleg nem vették el tőle: hosszú ideig forgatja az ujjai között úgy, mintha először látná, azután tisztára törli egy mikroszálas törlőkendővel, majd a dobozába teszi, amit ki tudja, melyik fiók mélyéről halászott elő, mert nem emlékszem, hogy láttam volna mostanában.

Egy kis időre minden a helyére kerül az életünkben - ám megint nem tart sokáig a nyugalom.


	92. Quodlibet

Mivel Jakov a Grand Prix döntőig hátralévő utolsó napokra átvariálta a jégpályán a beosztást úgy, hogy Viktor, Jurij és az én jégidőm között minél kevesebb átfedés legyen, Viktor már rég otthon bámulja a tévét Makkával az ölében, teát kortyolgatva, amikor én hazaesek az edzésről, ráadásul reggel ő már nincs otthon, amikor én felébredek, nekem táncórám van, amikor neki ebédszünete, és késő délután egymást váltjuk a jégen. Alig látjuk egymást, és olyankor is túl kimerültek vagyunk ahhoz, hogy beszélgessünk, vagy egyszerűen eszünkbe sem jut semmi más a műkorcsolyán kívül - arról pedig egyikünknek sincs kedve hosszú diskurzusokba kezdeni.

Kettőnk közül Viktor az, aki rosszabbul viseli a helyzetet: hiába csak egy-két napról van szó, amikor együtt vagyunk, a szokásosnál is jobban tapad rám, már-már olyan, mint egy pióca. Megszoktam tőle, hogy minden másodpercet kihasznál, hogy hozzám érjen: futó ölelések az edzéseken, lopott csókok reggelizés közben, teli szájjal, egy futó érintés, valahányszor elmegy mellettem a jégcsarnok folyosóján, és persze megfogja a kezem, megszorítja a térdem vagy átkarolja a vállam ha tévét nézünk, vagy… tulajdonképppen folyamatosan, bármilyen ürüggyel. Még a hajamat is szereti ő mosni. Most azonban már tényleg túlzásokba esik: a vécére is követne, ha nem csapnám az orrára az ajtót. Komolyan, miközben a dolgomat végzem, ő kint ül az ajtónak támaszkodva, és csacsog valamiről, amit nem is igen hallok, de egyébként sem akaródzik odafigyelni rá.

Eszembe jut, amikor Mari mesélte egyszer, hogy ugyanezt csináltam én is totyogós koromban anyukámmal: követtem a vécére, és hangosan biztattam, miközben ő próbálta a dolgát végezni. Lehet, a karma most így, egy Viktor formájában csap vissza azért, amit gyerekkoromban követtem el.

Ezekben a napokban Viktor még keményebben kezd diétázni: reggelire csak üres zabkását eszik, ebédre két almát, vacsorára pedig vegyes salátát öntet nélkül, és a fürdőszobában elöl hagyja a mérleget, nem tolja be a mosdószekrény alá, a helyére. Ahogy elnézem őt, cseppet sem lenne rá szüksége, hogy fogyjon, de nem szólok bele, csak bízom abban, tudja, mit csinál - ennyi év versenyzés után tudnia kell. Ráadásul egy Jakov és Baranovszkaja asszony közötti, a jégpálya folyosóján véletlenül elkapott beszélgetésből tudom, Viktor továbbra is kirobbanó formában van, úgyhogy nyilván nem művel baromságot.

Ez a harmadik alkalom, hogy sikerült bejutnom a Grand Prix döntőbe, és az izgalom, ami úrrá lesz rajtam ezekben az utolsó, indulás előtti napokban, egészen ismeretlen számomra. Minden pillanatban szinte borzongok, de a lehető legjobb értelemben, és a napok úgy suhannak el mellettem, hogy csak akkor döbbenek rá, holnap utazunk, amikor egy különösen kemény, ám nagyon is sikeres edzés után hazaérve majdnem orra bukok Viktor bőröndjeiben a lakás előterében.

Viktor most is a kanapén ül Makkacsin fejével az ölében, de ezúttal nem a tévét bámulja, hanem a laptop kijelzőjét a dohányzóasztalon, és olyan elmélyülten beszélget valakivel - aki a francia nyelvből ítélve csakis Chris lehet -, hogy észre sem veszi, hazaértem, míg nem köszönök rá.

\- Szia, Yuri! - fordul felém szélesen vigyorogva a pillanatnyi döbbenet után, és még integet is hozzá. Sután visszaintegetek. - Jól ment az edzés?

Bólintok egyet, majd közelebb megyek a kanapéhoz, és Viktor válla felett előre hajolva intek egyet Chrisnek is, aki egy ágytámlának - vagy valami hasonlónak -, támaszkodva ül terpeszben, az egyik térde alatt egy puhának látszó párnával. Nyilván a sérülése miatt fel kell polcolnia a lábát.

\- Szia, Chris! Izé… - pirulok el -, bocsánat, amiért nem hívtalak fel, ahogy megbeszéltük. Teljesen elfelejtettem…

\- Nem baj, Yuri, drágám - legyint egyet, és megrebegteti a szempilláját, mintha flörtölni akarna velem… Tipikus Chris! - Különben is - vonja fel az egyik tökéletes ívűre szedett szemöldökét -, úgy látom, amiről beszélni akartam veled, az már amúgy is tárgytalan.

\- Huh? - Nem értem, miről beszél, de Viktor láthatóan igen, mert kissé idegesen odavakkant neki valamit franciául, ami pont úgy hangzik, mint egy durva sértés, de Chris szeme sem rebben, sőt, vigyorogva, negédes hanglejtéssel válaszol valamit, miközben én csak pislogok bután. - Ez meg mi volt?

\- Semmi, nem fontos - közli szárazon Viktor, majd, mielőtt Chris bármit mondhatna, lecsapja a laptop fedelét.

\- Ez meg mi volt? - kérdezem újra a döbbenettel küszködve. Viktor feláll, és nemes egyszerűséggel magához ránt, hogy megcsókoljon.

\- Semmi - mondja két csók között, majd, mielőtt tiltakozhatnék, vagy bármi mást is mondhatnék, a hálószoba felé kezd terelni.

\- Vi… Viktor… - nyögöm, amikor a hátam, már a hálóban, a falnak csattan. - Mi…?

\- Hiányoztál - súgja, és a két keze közé fogja az arcomat. Olyan álmodozón néz rám, mintha a legcsodálatosabb látvány lennék a világon. Úgy érzem, mindjárt elkezd lángolni az arcom, úgy felforrósodik ettől a tekintettől.

\- Viktor… - habogom.

\- Hm? Mit szeretnél, Yuri? - kérdezi, hosszan elnyújtva a magánhangzókat a nevemben.

\- Be… be kell pakolnom… - motyogom, mire Viktor megrökönyödve néz rám.

\- Mit?

\- A bőröndömet. - Te jó ég, miért ilyen nehéz összerakni egy kerek, egész mondatot, amikor ilyen közel van hozzám. - Holnapra. Az utazáshoz. Be kell csomagolnom.

Viktor elmosolyodik, és a fejével a szoba szemközti sarka felé int, ahol a csukott bőröndjeim tetején és mellettük, a földön ott hever minden, amit magammal kell vinnem: az utcai és a kűrruhák, az egyenmelegítőm, a szebbik sportcipőm, a tisztálkodószereim, a hajzselém… Csak a korcsolyám hiányzik, nyilván, mert az ma a lábamon volt az edzésen.

\- Összekészítetted nekem? - nézek Viktorra csodálkozva.

\- Sokára jöttél - von vállat az egymillió dollárnál is szebben csillogó vigyorával az ajkán. - Unatkoztam.

\- Oh - mondom nagyon értelmesen. Viktor pedig nem habozik kihasználni a döbbenetemet, és újra megcsókol. - Vi… Viktor! - próbálom őt eltolni magamtól, de igazából még saját magam számára sem túl meggyőző a tiltakozásom. Én is ugyanannyira akarom Viktort, mint ő engem, ha nem jobban, csak…

Csak mindig zavarba jövök az ilyen helyzetekben, mert még mindig túl tapasztalatlan vagyok, és nem igazán tudom, mit is kéne csinálnom.

\- Mi az? - vonja fel a fél szemöldökét, és - talán öntudatlanul, talán szándékosan -, végignyal a felső ajkán.

\- Késő van… És álmos vagyok. Meg fáradt. Nagyon fáradt. Ráadásul holnap utazunk - próbálok érvelni.

\- Elég hosszú lesz az a repülőút, hogy kipihend közben magad - jelenti ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, és a derekam köré fűzi a karjait. - Különben sem azt kérem tőled, hogy fusd most le a maratont.

\- Na de…! - Egy csókkal fojtja belém a szót. Egy olyan csókkal, amitől úgy érzem, kicsúszik a lábam alól a talaj.

\- Még valami kifogás? - kérdezi kajánul, amikor elválnak az ajkai az enyémektől, és így egészen közelről láthatja a reakciómat.

\- Ni… nincs - mondom bambán.

\- Helyes - csapja össze a tenyerét, a következő pillanatban pedig megmarkolja a csuklómat, az ágyhoz ránt, és mire feleszmélek, már végig is fektetett rajta. - Utálom, amikor túl sokat gondolkodsz, és tessék, már megint ezt csinálod - mondja, miközben lekapja magáról a pólót, és fölém mászik, majd egy újabb, ezúttal csak futó csókot nyom a számra. - Az agyad egy nagyon sötét, ijesztő hely, Katsuki Yuri, ugye tudod?

Tudom, hát, születésem óta ismerem.

Megcsóválom a fejem.

\- Honnan… honnan szeded, hogy most is…? - kezdeném, de a szavamba vág.

\- Ugyan már, Yuri, ismerlek ennyire - forgatja a szemét, majd egyetlen, kissé durva mozdulattal lerántja rólam a pulóveremmel együtt a pólómat és az atlétatrikómat is. - Úgyhogy, légy olyan szíves, kapcsold ki magad, oké?

Becsukom a szemem, és próbálom tenni, amit mond. Még én is meglepődök rajta, milyen könnyen megy, miután elkezdi a nyakamat csókolgatni.


	93. Hajnal

A hajnal sötét és nyugodt, olyan csendes, hogy ha leejtenék egy tűt, a földetérése hangos csattanásnak hatna a padlón. Viktor is olyan hangtalanul alszik mellettem, hogy odafordulok ellenőrizni, egyáltalán lélegzik-e - szerencsére a takarója egyenletes fel-le mozgása meggyőz róla, hogy igen.

A bőröndjeim most már bepakolva sorakoznak Viktoréi mellett az előszobában, ahol talán Makkacsin őrzi őket - késő este, amikor Viktor levitte őt pisilni, odatelepedett, és nem volt hajlandó tágítani mellőlük. Megfordult a fejemben, hogy talán nem is vigyázni akar rájuk, hanem velünk akar ő is utazni, pedig tudhatná, hogy sokkal jobb dolga lesz Viktor szüleinél, mint egy hosszú repülőúton. Az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy talán tudja, Japánba készülünk, és azt hiszi, Hasetsuba tartunk - nagyon szeretett ott lenni, talán visszavágyik ő is, ugyanúgy, ahogy az emberek szoktak. A kutyák, végső soron, nagyon okosak. Sőt, azt hiszem, okosabbak nálunk, embereknél is.

Nem tudok aludni, de ezegyszer nincs magyarázatom rá, miért. Nem érzem magam idegesnek, nem dobog hevesen a szívem, nem izzad a tenyerem, nem szorul el a torkom, az izgatottságom sem túl nagy, most inkább csak valahol az elmém mélyén, jócskán a felszín alatt van jelen. Most az egyszer nem rágódom semmin, és álmos is vagyok, mégis hiába csukom be a szemem, és próbálok meg mindent a kerítésen átugrató Makkacsinok számolgatásától kezdve addig a légzésgyakorlatig, amit Phichit-kun tanított nekem még Detroitban, nem jön álom a szememre.

Végül megunom a dolgot, óvatosan kikászálódok Viktor mellől az ágyból, és a telefonommal a kezemben, a takarómmal a hátamon, lábujjhegyen kisettenkedek a konyhába. Nem gyújtok villanyt, elég a beszűrődő fény, hogy megtaláljam a konyhasziget mellett álló bárszéket. Felvackolom magam rá, jól körbetekerem magam a takaróval, és elkezdem a telefonomat nyomkodni. Unottan nézem meg az elmúlt néhány napban az Instagramra posztolt képeket, és meglepődöm rajta, Viktor milyen sokat osztott meg - azt hittem, az elmúlt napok eseményei után inkább igyekszik majd egy ideig meghúzni magát a közösségi médiában, de persze, hogy tévedtem.

Az egyik általa készített képen én vagyok, és egy pillanatra felháborodok, amiért nem kérdezett meg, felteheti-e, de azután jobban megnézem a fotót, és a nagylábujjamtól a fejem búbjáig elpirulok. _Gyönyörű_ kép.

Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy Viktor olyan fotót készít rólam, amin én, az átlagosnál is átlagosabb japán srác lélegzetelállítóan nézek ki. Pedig Viktor nem művész, nincs hozzá tehetsége, hogy különösen jó szögeket, perspektívát, megfelelő árnyékokat, jó fényviszonyokat találjon - a legtöbb Instagramra készült fotója nem kifejezetten művészi, inkább csak ügyesen kivitelezett az épp aktuális trendeknek megfelelően, egy jól mutató szűrővel ellátva, de ennyi. Ez azonban…

Esküszöm, ha nem tudnám biztosan, hogy én vagyok ezen a fotón, el sem hinném, hogy ez Katsuki Yuri… Nem… Mintha…

Mintha nem is egy egyszerű ember lenne a képen. Viktor mintha egy angyalt fényképezett volna le - egy angyalt, aki egyszerre tűnik erősnek és törékenynek, ahogy a háta ívbe hajlik egy tökéletes Ina Bauer közben, és a hatalmas ablakokon át beszűrődő téli napsugarak verőfényt vonnak köré. Vajon Viktor ilyennek lát engem? Vagy csak véletlenül elkapta ezt a pillanatot, és azért örökítette meg, mert szeretné, ha ilyenné válnék?

Hiszen én csak Yuri vagyok. A kép hazudik rólam - nem vagyok ennyire különleges. Sőt, semennyire sem. Viktor bezzeg...

\- Nem tudsz aludni? - Hiába hirtelen szólal meg a konyha ajtajában, szinte meg sem lepődök, mintha tudtam volna, hogy meg fog jelenni ebben a pillanatban, pedig nem hallottam kikelni az ágyból, és átkelni a nappalin, ráadásul a villanyt sem kapcsolta fel. Talán mert olyan halkan beszél: a hangja kissé rekedtes az alvástól, de alig hangosabb a lélegzetvételemnél.

\- Nem - vonok vállat, és kikapcsolom a telefonom képernyőjét, majd leteszem a pultra, és Viktor felé fordulok, aki anyaszült meztelenül sétál közelebb hozzám, a szemeit dörzsölgetve.

\- Ennyire ideges vagy? - kérdez rá, joggal, hiszen ha valaki, hát ő nagyon jól tudja, nincsenek épp acélból az idegeim.

\- Nem - vonom meg újra a vállam. - Igazából… - Újabb vállvonás. - Nem tudom. Csak nem tudok aludni. De amúgy nyugodt vagyok. Szóval… - Negyedszer is megrántom a vállam. - Fogalmam sincs, miért vagyok ébren.

Viktor nem reagál - talán még túl álmos hozzá -, csak elsétál mellettem, és kinyitja a konyhaszekrény egyik ajtaját.

\- Teát? - néz rám a válla felett. Bólintok.

\- Igen - mondom ki hangosan is, hátha az ő szeme még nincs annyira hozzászokva a sötétséghez, hogy elég jól lásson engem ahhoz, hogy szavak nélkül is értse a választ.

\- Zöld vagy fehér?

\- Zöld. - Már úgyse lenne értelme visszafeküdni az ágyba, csak még rosszabb lenne felkelni a túl kevés alvás után. Inkább most már igyekszem ébren maradni. Majd alszom a repülőn. Már ha tudok. Ha nem, akkor meg majd a hotelben.

Viktor, miután előveszi mindkettőnk bögréjét, felkapcsolja a mosogató feletti rövidke fénycsövet, és a teás fiókból elővesz előbb magának egy filterrel a „téli álom” fantázianévre hallgató teakeverékből, amit az anyukájától kapott pár napja, azután óvatosan tesz egy kanálnyi tealevelet nekem abba a szűrőbe, amit két napja nem találtam. Miközben vizet enged a forralóba, a hátán feszülő izmokat nézem. Még ebben a gyér fényben is egyértelmű, hogy Viktor teste olyan tökéletes, mintha márványból faragták volna ki.

Egy műkorcsolyázónak muszáj, hogy erősek, kidolgozottak legyenek a hátizmai - már csak azért is, mert egy csúnya elrugaszkodást követően elengedhetetlenek egy ugrás megmentéséhez -, ezért nem kéne annyira rácsodálkoznom Viktor hátára, valahányszor látom, mégis mindig leesik az állam tőle.

Mellém ül, míg várjuk, hogy felforrjon a víz, és óvatosan, nehogy feldőljünk a bárszékekkel, a vállamnak dönti a fejét.

\- Biztos nem vagy ideges?

\- Nem - vakarom meg a szemöldökömet, és feltör belőlem egy halk kacaj. - Tudom, elképesztő, nem igaz?

\- Én annak csak örülök, ha nem vagy ideges - jelenti ki, és összefűzi az ujjainkat. Addig nem szólal meg egyikünk sem, míg a vízforraló nem kezd el fütyülni. - Bárki találta ki ezeket, egy zseni volt. A lakás másik végében is meghallani, hogy felforrt a víz - nyammogja két ásítás között, majd lehuppan a székéről, és teletölti mindkettőnk bögréjét, teljesen megfeledkezve arról, hogy az én teámat nyolcvan fokos vízzel, nem pedig forróval kéne elkészíteni. Nem teszem szóvá. Nem számít. - Két perc, igaz? - ásít újra.

\- Csak egy - rázom a fejem.

\- Annyi idő alatt ki sem ázik - motyogja, de valóban kiveszi egy perc elteltével a teaszűrőt a bögrémből.

\- Vissza kéne feküdnöd aludni - mondom neki, amikor átveszem tőle a teát. Legalább neki pihenni kellene, ha már én nem tudok. Ám természetesen nem hallgat rám: visszaül a bárszékre, visszahajtja a fejét a vállamra, és összekulcsolja a kezeinket.

\- Yuri… - sóhajtja valamiféle mély elégedettséggel. Hosszú ideig csak hallgatom a lélegzetvételét, mielőtt megszólalnék:

\- Láttam a képet, amit rólam csináltál.

\- Hm? Melyiket? - kérdezi. A hangjából ítélve nem sok kell hozzá, hogy elaludjon. Jó lenne, ha nem itt bóbiskolna el, különben a végén a földön fog kikötni, és talán én is vele együtt.

\- Amit legutóbb feltettél az Instára - motyogom.

\- Aha - mosolyodik el, és ad egy puszit az arcom élére. - Az egy nagyon jó kép.

\- Az - hagyom rá, de akaratlanul is némi keserűség vegyül a hangomba, amit Viktor sajnos észre is vesz. Felegyenesedik, és a két keze közé fogva az arcomat fordít maga felé.

\- Mi a baj? - A hangja most már tökéletesen éber. A szemei is, már amennyire meg tudom ezt állapítani a gyér fényben.

Sóhajtok egyet.

\- Én csak… - Nekidőlök, és a nyaka hajlatába fúrom a fejem. - Nem számít. Butaság.


	94. Quieto 1.

\- Lehet, hogy butaság - kezdi el a vállamat simogatni -, de szeretném, ha elmondanád.

Úgy vackolom magam még közelebb hozzá, akár egy kisgyerek, és Viktor olyan szorosan zár a karjaiba, mintha arról akarna biztosítani, megvéd mindentől, ha kell, az egész világtól is…

Soha, a legmerészebb álmaimban sem hittem volna, hogy valaha részese lehetek egy ilyen pillanatnak. Azt hittem, az ilyenek csak a mesékben és a romantikus lelkületűeken nyerészkedő forgatókönyvírók filmjeiben léteznek. Sosem hittem, hogy a szerelem ilyen is lehet, vagy legalábbis sosem képzeltem volna, hogy ebben a fajta szerelemben nekem, éppen _nekem_ , az átlagosnál is átlagosabb, egyszerű Katsuki Yurinak részem lehet. Mivel érdemeltem én ezt ki?

\- Félek - csúszik ki a számon hangosan is az, amire gondolok. Viktor hátamat simogató kezei hirtelen megmerevednek.

\- Hát mégiscsak a Grand Prix döntőről van szó? - motyogja. - Izgulsz, amiért hazai pályán…?

\- Nem - vágok a szavába talán túlságosan is hangosan, mert összerezzen. - Ez nem a döntőről szól.

\- Hát akkor? - kérdezi. A hangja még mindig álmos és meglehetősen tanácstalan, de van benne valamiféle melegség is, szinte simogatva biztat.

\- Én csak… - kezdem, de rögtön elnémulok, és kibújok Viktor öleléséből. - Tényleg hülyeség, hidd el!

\- Yuri - sóhajt, és jóindulatú mosollyal az ajkán belesimít a hajamba. - Ha ennyire foglalkoztat, akkor nem lehet hülyeség, nem igaz? Legalábbis számodra nem az.

Ez még logikus is lenne, ha már az én fejemben sem hangzanának ezek a félelmek olyan bődületesen nagy baromságnak, amit csak egy féleszű hülye tudott kitalálni.

\- Igazad volt este. A fejem… az tényleg egy szörnyű, sötét és alattomos hely - motyogom, és a csuklója után nyúlok. Az arcomhoz húzom a kezét, hogy az bőrömön érezhessem a tenyere melegét. - Mindig, amikor helyén vannak a dolgok az életemben, szinte kényszeresen keresnem kell valamit, amin idegeskedhetek. Mintha…

\- Mintha nem mernéd megengedni magadnak, hogy boldog legyél - feleli helyettem. - Vagy csak azt, hogy legyen elég önbizalmad.

\- Valahogy úgy - bólintok, mert ennél jobban én sem tudtam volna megfogalmazni a dolgot.

\- Nézd, Yuri, te piszkosul jó korcsolyázó vagy, és…

\- Nem a korcsolyáról van szó - rázom meg a fejem, ezzel sikeresen ellökve magamtól Viktor kezét. - Semmi köze hozzá. A világon semmi.

\- Hát akkor? - tárja szét a karjait. - Komolyan, Yuri, mondd el végre, most épp mivel kínzod magad?

\- Hát… izé… - Úgy ég az arcom, hogy tojást lehetne sütni rajta. Ez olyan kínos! Hiába tudom, hogy Viktorral mindent megbeszélhetek, sőt, meg _kell_ beszélnünk még a kínos témákat is, ha azt akarjuk, hogy működjön ez a dolog kettőnk között, de… Nem tudom, hogyan kell ezekről a bizonyos dolgokról beszélni. Mások hogy csinálják? - Ne nevess ki, jó?

\- Nem foglak - mondja Viktor azzal a komolysággal, amit, azt hiszem, még csak a versenyek előtt láttam tőle. Hiába, ettől sem érzem könnyebbnek a dolgot.

\- Jó - sóhajtok, és közben elkezdek a teáscsészém fülével játszadozni. - Szóval… izé… mi… mármint te… és én… - habogok. Össze kell szednem magam, a fenébe is! - Amit… amit este csináltunk… illetve amit este _csináltál_... az…

\- Ó! - Nem kell Viktorra néznem, hogy tudjam, ebben a pillanatban hatalmasra kerekedtek a szemei. - Talán… nem volt jó?

\- Nem, nem, nem! - kezdek tiltakozni a szükségesnél jóval hevesebben, tehetetlenül rázva a fejem és a kezeimet magam előtt, Viktor pedig csak pislog rám kukán. - Mármint… - köszörülöm meg a torkom. - Dehogynem volt jó. Sőt. - Ég a fülem. Lángra fog kapni. - Igazából… hihetetlenül jó volt.

Hát ez borzasztóan hangzott. Kezdem úgy érezni, ehhez a beszélgetéshez alkoholra lenne szükségem. Sokra és töményre.

\- Akkor meg mi a probléma? - Viktor a homlokát ráncolva nyúl a teájáért, de nem kortyol bele, helyette folytatja az arcom tanulmányozását.

\- Hát, csak az… - Nyelek egy nagyot, de csak azt érem el vele, hogy gombóc nőjön a torkomba. - Ez irtó hülyén hangzik még a fejemben is… - motyogom. Viktor megfogja és megszorítja a vállam.

\- Ha hülyén is hangzik, Yuri, fontos, hogy elmondd, ugye tudod? - mondja, ha lehet, a korábbinál is nagyobb komolysággal. - Nem akarok semmi olyat csinálni, amitől te esetleg… kényelmetlenül érzed magad, vagy undorodsz, vagy…

\- Te jó ég! - kiáltok fel, mire Makka ugat egy nagyot, Viktor pedig összerezzen. - Teljesen félreértesz! - mondom halkabban.

\- Jó-jó, nyugi! - nyögi Viktor, és leteszi a teáját, talán attól tartva, hogy magára lötyköli, ha még egyszer ráijesztek. - Akkor elmagyarázod? Mert nem értelek - fordul vissza felém.

\- Csak az van, hogy… - kezdem, aztán sóhajtok egy nagyot, és tehetetlenül a pultra döntöm a fejem. - Nekem ez nem megy.

\- Yuri - Viktor hatalmasat sóhajt, és beletúr a hajába. - Ha nem mondod el, nem fogom megérteni.

\- Úgy értem, mármint a sz… - nyelek egy nagyot, és hiába pirulok el még jobban, mint eddig, erőnek erejével kiejtem a számon a szót: - A szex. Az nem megy.

Viktor nem válaszol, és a másodpercek lassú, kínzó csendben telnek. Végül megkockáztatok egy óvatos pillantást az arcára, és ő elnyílt ajkakkal, tányér méretűre tágult szemekkel bámul rám.

El akarok futni, de tél közepén Szentpéterváron, az alvós ruhámban, még ha kabátot is vennék, nem jutnék messzire - így inkább csak összehúzom magam olyan kicsire, amennyire csak tudom.

\- Yuri… - nyögi Viktor a nevemet, de azután egy hosszú percig nem mond semmi mást. Végül megköszörüli a torkát. - H… hogy érted, hogy nem megy? Hiszen… Nekem úgy tűnt, hogy...

Most már Viktor is úgy néz ki, mint akire ráférne egy-két ital. Vajon segítene, ha keresnék egy üveg vodkát? Biztos vagyok benne, tart valahol itthon.

Újra megköszörüli a torkát, és a homlokát vakargatva, csodálkozó tekintettel mér engem végig.

\- Mindig meg tudsz lepni.

Nem épp erre a reakcióra számítottam tőle - bár igazából nem is tudom, pontosan mire számítottam. A tenyerembe temetem az arcom.

\- Téged nem zavar? - motyogom.

\- Ugyan mi? - kérdezi kissé talán élesen, bár lehet, csak képzelődöm.

\- Hát, hogy béna vagyok a… hát, _ahhoz_ \- mondom még halkabban.

\- Wow! - Mikor újra meg merek kockáztatni egy pillantást Viktor felé, ő a könyökein támaszkodik a pulton, és a teájába bámul. Mikor megérzi, figyelem, felém fordul, és hitetlenkedve megcsóválja a fejét. - Komolyan ez tart most ébren?

\- Hát… igen - ismerem be kelletlenül, bár nem tudom, miért olyan nehéz, hiszen az imént a saját szavaimmal mondtam el Viktornak. - Mert hát… Tegnap este is, amit csináltál, az… - Hadarni kezdek, hogy hamarabb túlessek a dolgon. - Az tényleg hihetetlen volt, és én még csak nem is viszonoztam, de egyáltalán azt sem tudom, hogyan kéne hozzákezdenem, és te sokkal tapasztaltabb vagy, mint én, én meg azt sem tudom, mit kéne csinálni olyankor, és te biztos sokkal ügyesebb partnerekhez vagy szokva, és attól félek, egy nap megunod, hogy bénázok, és akkor...

\- Na, Yuri, állj, állj, állj! - kezd el hevesen integetni. - Kezdesz megijeszteni!

Egymásra nézünk. Viktor tekintete aggodalmat tükröz, és az arca kipirult - bár biztos vagyok benne, korántsem annyira, mint az enyém.

\- Na, gyere ide, Malacka! - mondja aztán gyengéd mosollyal az ajkain, és hívogatón széttárja a karjait. Ha jól emlékszem, nem hívott így azóta, hogy tavaly nyáron visszanyertem a versenysúlyomat, és ettől csak méginkább zavarba jövök. Nem várja meg, hogy reagáljak, egyszerűen az ölébe húz, én pedig ösztönszerűleg simulok az ölelésébe. - Beszélgessünk kicsit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igen, ez a fejezet nem csak Malacnak, nekem is kínos volt - és a következő még ennél is rosszabb lesz. ¯\\_༼ ି ~ ି ༽_/¯


	95. Quieto 2.

\- A padlón fogunk kikötni - motyogom, amikor jobban felmérem a helyzetet. Nem egy életbiztosítás két embernek ugyanazon a bárszéken ülnie, még akkor sem, ha mindketten műkorcsolyázók, és ebből adódóan kiváló az egyensúlyérzékük.

\- Igazad van - sóhajt Viktor, és elenged, hogy felállhassak. Mikor megteszem, leesik a földre a pokróc, amibe eddig be voltam bugyolálva. Eszembe sem jut utána nyúlni. - Menjünk inkább be a szobába! Ott kényelmesebb lenne.

Az egyik kezemben a teám, a másikban Viktor keze - forró, kissé nyirkos, a szorítása határozott -, úgy követem őt a hálóba. Csak a kislámpát kapcsolja fel, de az is elég ahhoz, hogy lássuk egymást, amikor elhelyezkedünk az ágyon egymással szemben, én térdelve, Viktor törökülésben. Szerencsére az ölébe húzza a takarót, és nem teljesen pucéran akar nekiállni ennek a beszélgetésnek, de ez sem sokat segít a zavaromon. Nem merek a szemébe nézni. Szégyellem magam.

\- Yuri… - Viktor mélyet sóhajt, és újra a kezébe veszi az enyémet. A hüvelykujjával gyengéden végigsimít a kézfejemen, csak azután szólal meg újra. - Ha ennyire bánt ez a dolog, eddig miért nem mondtad?

\- Én… - nyelek egyet a vállamat vonogatva. - Nem is tudom. Azt hiszem, azért, mert olyan sok minden történt mostanában, meg inkább azzal foglalkoztam, hogy a döntőre készüljek. Nem ez járt folyamatosan a fejemben. Na meg… - újra vállat vonok. - Nem vagyunk még olyan régen együtt, és olyan jól megvagyunk. Olyan jó ez az egész, szóval nem akartam… - Sután elharapom a mondat végét, mert még számomra is bődületes baromságnak hangzik, de hiába, Viktornak ennyi is elég, hogy kitalálja, mit akarok mondani.

\- Nem akartad véletlenül sem elrontani? - Úgy összerezzenek a kérdésre, ami sokkal inkább kijelentés, hogy ha akarnám, sem tudnám letagadni, hogy fején találta a szöget. - Ez butaság, ugye tudod?

\- Persze - mormogom, és inkább felhúzom a térdeimet, hogy azokra dönthessem a homlokomat. Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy baromság. - De… Nem tehetek róla. Ilyen vagyok. Mindig… - megvonom a vállam. Nincs rá szükség, hogy magyarázkodjak, hiszen Viktor ismer, pontosan tudja, _milyen_ vagyok.

\- Tudod, jó lenne, ha inkább olyasmin aggodalmaskodnál, amin érdemes is - motyogja. - De tudom, hogy tényleg nem tehetsz róla - teszi hozzá némi szünet után.

\- Azt hiszem, most épp nincs semmi értelmes, amin aggódhatnék, ezért is keresett ez a hülye fejem valamit, amin rágódhatok - mondom talán kicsit élesebben a kelleténél. Viktor az állam alá nyúl, és finom mozdulattal kényszerít arra, hogy a szemébe nézzek. Nem akarok. El akarom magam ásni jó mélyre. - Ne haragudj!

Megrázza a fejét.

\- Nem haragszom - súgja. Egy ideig csendben tanulmányozza az arcomat, miközben a hüvelykujja hegyével végigsimít az ajkaimon. Amikor közelebb hajol, azt hiszem, meg fog csókolni, de ehelyett csak egy apró puszit nyom a szemem alá. - Segíteni szeretnék. Nem szeretném, ha megint… hogy is mondtad a múltkor? _„Szabotálnád magad”_ , igaz? Főleg nem most, amikor már nyakunkon vannak a szezon legfontosabb versenyei. Nem akarom, hogy szétess, sem a pályán, sem itthon.

Belefájdul a szívem abba az őszinte, tiszta tekintetbe, amivel rám néz. Mindig meg tud döbbenteni, mennyire fontos vagyok Viktornak - és ez ebben a pillanatban még jobban elbizonytalanít: a gonosz kis hang a fejemben azt suttogja, nem érdemlem meg.

Miért hiszi azt Viktor, hogy elég jó vagyok neki? Főleg azok után, hogy annyi ideig nem vettem észre, mit érez irántam, és közben úgy bántam vele, mint a szeméttel? Ennyire szereti kínozni magát?

Mondjuk én is szeretem azt tenni, úgy tűnik, ha már megint ez jár a fejemben, nem igaz? Mindig muszáj a rossz dolgokra gondolnom ahelyett, hogy a jóra fókuszálnék.

\- Szóval - szólal meg egy idő után Viktor, az alsó ajkára biggyesztett mutatóujjal. - Hogy legyen? Én kezdjem, vagy te szeretnéd?

\- Ez most már mindig így lesz? - Nem tudok visszatartani egy apró mosolyt, ami az arcomra kívánkozik.

\- Hm? - pislog Viktor értetlenül.

\- Múltkor is valahogy így volt, nem? Ez az „én kezdjem, vagy te” dolog… - magyarázom, és valamiért közben körzök egyet a levegőben a mutatóujjammal. Viktor felnevet, és megvonja a vállát.

\- Valahogy meg kell próbálnunk beszélni egymással, nem?

Van valami nevetséges ebben az egészben. Egyikünknek sem erőssége a kommunikáció: én hajlamos vagyok túl keveset mondani, Viktor meg épp, hogy túl sokat. Erre tessék, itt erőlködünk már megint! Nyolcvan évesen is így fogjuk intézni a dolgokat kettőnk között?

Legszívesebben hagynám az egészet a fenébe, mert kínos, mert nem akarom Viktort megbántani, és nem akarok véletlenül olyasmit hallani tőle, ami csak még jobban megerősítene a félelmeimben, de megfogadtam magamnak, hogy többé nem fogom a szőnyeg alá söpörni a problémákat. Erőt kell vennem magamon. Végül is ez nem olyan súlyos dolog, mint Viktor múltkori vallomása… Ő akkor sokkal rosszabbul érezhette magát, mint én most, és hiába nem lett volna kötelessége elmesélni valamit, ami évekkel ezelőtt történt, azelőtt, hogy ismertük volna egymást, mégis megtette. Megbízott bennem annyira, hogy elárulja nekem a legféltettebb titkát. Mi ez ahhoz képest? Ha ő nem volt gyáva akkor, abban a helyzetben, most én sem lehetek az, nem igaz?

\- Attól félek, hogy… - veszek egy mély levegőt, hogy átgondoljam, pontosan hogyan is fogalmazzak, de rá kell döbbennem, a legegyszerűbb az, ha csak egyszerűen kibököm a dolgot -, hogy egy nap rájössz, igazából nem vagyok elég jó neked.

Tessék, kimondtam.

Viktor szemei elkerekednek egy pillanatra, azután oldalra néz, és lassan megrázza a fejét.

\- Ez a legbutább dolog, amit eddigi életedben mondtál, ugye tudod? - motyogja, én pedig nem tudok mást tenni, csak sután bólintani egyet, hiszen igaza van. Azért ez… nem így működik. Azt hiszem.

\- Tudom.

\- Tudod, mi ebben a legijesztőbb? - jelenik meg egy szomorkás kis mosoly a szája szegletében. - Hiába butaság, én is éppen ugyanettől tartok: hogy egy nap felkelsz, és ráébredsz, találhatsz nálam jobbat is.

Annyira megdöbbenek, hogy a szám is tátva marad - valószínűleg jó hosszú ideig, mert Viktor egyszercsak óvatosan az állam alá nyúl, hogy becsukja. Megrázom a fejem, hogy magamhoz térjek.

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan!

Viktor még mindig szomorkásan mosolygó arcát finom, alig észrevehető, rózsaszínű pír önti el, miközben az orrát kezdi vakargatni zavarában. Ebben a pillanatban olyan, mintha nem is egy közel harminc éves férfi, hanem egy kisfiú ülne velem szemben, de azután megköszörüli a torkát, és hirtelen újra komollyá, magabiztossá válik a viselkedése.

\- Mi olyan hihetetlen ebben? Az ember félelmei, ezt neked kell tudnod a legjobban, nem mindig racionálisak. - Ha engem kérdez, inkább _többnyire_ nem racionálisak… Már ha magamból indulok ki. - Bár, ha onnan nézem, alig pár hete milyen rossz volt a viszony kettőnk között, akkor talán nem is annyira irracionális ez a félelem, igaz?

Utálom beismerni, de mond valamit. Végtére is miben lehetünk még biztosak? Az egyetlen, amit tudok, hogy most már mindig Viktorral akarok lenni, de arra nincs garancia, hogy valóban működni is fog ez a dolog kettőnk között… Sőt, igazából az lesz a nagy csoda, ha nem sikerül majd rövid úton tönkretennem ezt a kapcsolatot, hiszen máris, alig néhány nap után, már tele van a fejem a hülye félelmekkel. Nem lesz ez így jó!

\- Figyelj, Yuri! - Viktor finom mozdulattal simít végig az arcomon. - Nem kell attól tartanod, hogy egyik napról a másikra kiábrándulok belőled. Ha valamitől félned kell, az inkább az, hogy soha többé nem fogsz tudni levakarni magadról.

\- Most ezt mondod, de… - kezdeném, de a szavamba vág.

\- Yuri! Komolyan beszélek! - Olyan szigorúan néz rám, mint a tanárok szoktak a rendetlen kisdiákra. Tudna még ennél is jobban lángolni az arcom a szégyentől? - Nézd, nem azt mondom, hogy biztos vagyok abban, hogy örökké együtt leszünk, mert az nem csak azon múlik, hogy mit érzünk egymás iránt. Viszont amit biztosan tudok, az az, hogy még soha nem szerettem senkit sem így, és ezért eszem ágában sincs elengedni téged. Addig legalábbis nem, amíg látok esélyt arra, hogy működjön a kapcsolatunk. Érted?

\- É… értem. - habogom. Kissé megdöbbent ez a vallomás, hiába tudom, hogy nem kellene, hiszen… - Én is így érzek.

\- Helyes! - Viktor sugárzó mosollyal húz közelebb magához, hogy összeborzolja a hajam. - Akkor most már, kérlek, tanuld meg magadtól is kiönteni a lelked, ha baj van, ahelyett, hogy hagynád, hogy mindent harapófogóval próbáljak kihúzni belőled az éjszaka közepén, jó?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nyolc alkalom, amikor Viktor Nyikiforovra rányitottak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401164) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)




End file.
